Alohomora
by trapped-in-hunhan
Summary: [FINISHED. Baca note] Pernahkah kalian membayangkan sihir yang dipadukan teori sains? Itu berkaitan dengan masalah milik Luhan, muggle yang dihadapkan dengan orang-orang yang mengancam nyawanya -tanpa dia tahu apa masalahnya. Belum lagi keberadaan Oh Sehun, seorang darah murni yang selalu "mengganggu"nya [HARRYPOTTERxslightSCIFI!AU FIC / HUNHAN KAISOO CHANBAEK / YAOI BL / EXO OT12]
1. Foreword

**Alohomora**

 **Cast : EXO**

 **Genre : HarryPotter!AU (Timeline : 100 years after Harry Potter maybe, LOL)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter but I own this story. And, do I need to tell you who are humans belong to?**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s) and because this is FANFICTION, I really mean FICTION so don't bash me because OOC thing or such.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Foreword**

Luhan, seorang _muggle_ yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Kogwarts yang terletak secara tersembunyi di Korea Selatan, yang merupakan cabang dari Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah sihir ternama di dunia. Dengan personalitas yang biasa, _Sorting Hat_ memilihnya untuk memasuki asrama Gryffindor.

Dan semua orang tahu asrama Gryffindor memiliki musuh bebuyutan, asrama Slytherin, kendati sejarah sudah menunjukkan bahwa Severus Snape atau Draco Malfoy merupakan contoh-contoh dari asrama Slytherin yang baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya sejarah kembali berulang ketika Oh Sehun, seorang laki-laki berdarah bangsawan dan merupakan keturunan berdarah murni, memutuskan untuk mengejek habis-habisan Luhan.

Luhan tidak pernah menanggapi Sehun secara serius. Dia terlalu _clueless_ untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun membenci dirinya –dimana kata benci sebenarnya cukup aneh karena Sehun hanya sedang rasis.

Di lain pihak, dua teman Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sudah tidak sabar ingin belajar mantra _Avadra Kedavra_ untuk diucapkan ke Sehun atau kedua temannya yang menyebalkan, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Dan di pihak ketiga, ada seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia tentang Luhan, yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Dan sang –atau para- pihak ketiga ini terus melakukan upaya-upaya yang membahayakan nyawa Luhan.

Namun lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mengerti. Karena dia sibuk merapalkan mantra _Alohomora_ untuk membuka ruangan milik Sehun yang terkunci rapat. Luhan berusaha mencari ruangan itu tanpa menyadari satu hal. Bahwa yang dimaksud ruangan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah hati Sehun.

 _Well_ , apakah Luhan akan berhasil membuka ruangan itu?

* * *

Halo! Author baru di sini!

Selama ini cuma jadi _reader_. Hehe. Tapi kemarin habis maraton Harry Potter Movie, dan kepikiran untuk membuat Harry Potter versi EXO. Hehe

Mind to Review?


	2. Going to Kogwarts

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Alohomora : mantra untuk membuka pintu

Avada Kedavra : mantra untuk membunuh

Muggle : manusia

Pure blood : darah murni (100% berdarah penyihir, tidak ada darah manusia)

Mud blood : darah lumpur (penyihir yang memiliki orang tua muggle)

Half blood : darah campuran (penyihir yang memiliki orang tua muggle dan penyihir)

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 1 : Going to Kogwarts**

 **.**

"SAYANG! SAYANG! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teriakan itu merupakan awal bagi pagi yang tidak biasa untuk sesosok manusia yang masih asyik bergumul dengan selimutnya. Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini dia akan bangun ketika matahari sudah begitu tinggi –seperti bangun tidur siang, kalau Ibunya bilang. Namun sekarang sosok itu sudah duduk dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. Sedikit banyak terganggu dengan teriakan Ibunya.

Ibunya tidak biasa berteriak kecuali ada sesuatu yang mendesak atau berbahaya, misalnya seperti serangga.

Namja itu menunggu adanya keluhan atau tawa meledek dari Ayahnya untuk Ibunya di lantai satu sana. Tapi setelah beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Sedikit curiga dengan ketidakbiasaan ini, perlahan namja itu turun dari ranjangnya yang berseprai Bambi –salah satu tokoh _Disney_ favoritnya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap, melewati pintu yang sudah terbuka –ulah ayahnya– dengan pelan. Merasa masih aneh dengan keheningan, dia mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang kebetulan tergeletak di koridor lantai 2 rumahnya.

Ujung-ujung kakinya yang berjinjit menapaki satu per satu anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Perlahan dia bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sedang menghadap pintu rumah yang tertutup. Dia menghembuskan napas lega. Tidak ada pencuri atau pembunuh, itu bagus. Dia hendak menyapa kedua orangtuanya sebelum mendengar bisikan yang cukup membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau buang saja"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mengirim lagi?" Ibunya, masih dengan berbisik, meninggikan suaranya.

"Itu urusan nanti. Selama Luhan tidak tahu–"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu?" Luhan menginterupsi. Dia melihat ke arah Ibunya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah kertas. Mungkinkah surat untuk Luhan? Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat gelisah.

Apa itu surat kaleng berisi ancaman?

"Itu untukku bukan, Mama?"

"Bukan" jawab Ibunya dengan senyuman kikuk. "Ini bukan untukmu. Ini... untuk Babamu dan ini tidaklah penting"

Luhan menaikkan alis. Sedikit banyak tidak mempercayai apa yang Ibunya katakan. "Tapi aku mendengar kalian mengatakan _selama Luhan tidak tahu_ , Mama"

"Begini Luhan" Ayah Luhan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Luhan. Dia merangkul bahu kecil Luhan dengan satu tangannya. Membawanya berbalik. "Biar Baba jelaskan di ruang keluarga saja, bagaimana?"

Luhan enggan berbalik. Dia kembali menatap Ibunya yang masih bersusah payah membuat keberadaan surat itu seakan tidak ada. Namun sebenarnya percuma. Atensi Luhan sedari tadi berada pada kertas berwarna coklat usang itu.

"Sungguh Luhan, Baba akan menceritakan apa itu, apa hubungannya denganmu, dan mengapa surat itu tidak penting bagimu" sekali lagi Ayah Luhan mencoba meyakinkan anaknya.

Dengan berat hati Luhan menuruti Ayahnya untuk berbalik dan berjalan bersama menuju ruang keluarga. Sang Ibu dengan hembusan napas lega melihat hilangnya kedua orang itu. Dengan segera dia merobek surat itu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

* * *

"Jadi, begini, apakah kau percaya kalau penyihir itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini?" Luhan baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya ke sofa di ruang keluarga ketika Ayahnya menanyakannya.

"Em–" namja itu terlihat berpikir dengan serius. Umurnya baru sebelas tahun, tapi sudah cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa dongeng-dongeng _Disney_ yang dia sukai adalah karangan dari Walt Disney dan bukan merupakan sesuatu yang nyata. Tapi tetap saja, sebelas tahun bukanlah angka yang cukup matang untuk memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa eksistensi peri dan semacamnya memang ada. "–sedikit"

Ayahnya terlihat tidak terlalu yakin untuk melanjutkan. Sang Ibu yang baru saja tiba di ruang keluarga melirik Ayahnya, memberi kode untuk melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Surat itu untuk Baba. Isinya seseorang mengajakmu untuk menjadi penyihir" Ayahnya tertawa. "Lelucon yang aneh bukan?"

Menatap jendela yang menampilkan sebuah burung hantu yang bertengger di pohon halaman rumahnya, Luhan menghembuskan napasnya. "Ne. Aneh"

* * *

Jam tiga dini hari Luhan terbangun. Dia menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk. Tidak biasanya dia ingin ke kamar mandi pada jam-jam ini. Dia menengok ke arah ranjang kedua orangtuanya. Mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

Ya, kedua orangtua Luhan sangat _over protective_ pada anak semata wayangnya. Mereka tidak membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan kamar sendiri, meski Luhan sudah berulang kali merengek minta dibuatkan kamar sendiri. Bahkan dia baru saja memiliki ranjang sendiri bulan lalu. Sebelumnya Ibu dan Ayahnya selalu memaksa dirinya untuk tidur bersama mereka.

Luhan juga tidak bersekolah. Maksudnya dia tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum. Padahal dia bukan artis cilik, juga bukan anak pegawai pemerintahan dengan jabatan penting. Dia hanya anak pengusaha biasa dan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Tapi entah mengapa kedua orangtuanya membuat dia _home schooling_. Dan untuk yang satu ini Luhan tidak pernah membantah. Karena dia sendiri memang pernah nyaris diculik ketika bermain sendirian saat usianya masih lima tahun.

Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka begitu _over protective_ pada Luhan.

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu segera turun dengan perlahan. Dia mengendap-endap sampai ke pintu kamar. Setelah berhasil melewati pintu kamar tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Ya, kamar mandi berada di lantai satu rumah. Lantai dua hanya berisi kamar dan satu gudang.

Sebuah kertas yang terselip dalam lubang untuk mengantarkan surat menarik perhatian Luhan. Namja itu segera mendekatinya, kemudian mengambilnya. Sebuah surat. Dengan kertas kuno yang sama seperti yang kemarin orangtuanya buang.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memastikan Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah menemukan surat ini. Namja itu dengan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di sana dia membuka surat itu.

KOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

SOUTH KOREAN BRANCH OF HOGWARTS

Kepala Sekolah: Leeteuk

Dear Mr Luhan,

Dengan senang hati kami memberitahukan bahwa Anda telah diterima pada sekolah sihir Kogwarts. Dimohon untuk memenuhi semua buku dan peralatan yang diperlukan sesuai daftar terlampir yang ada.

Semester dimulai pada 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda selambat-lambatnya tanggal 31 Juli.

Dengan Hormat,

Choi Siwon

Wakil Kepala Sekolah

* * *

 _Sekolah sihir Kogwarts? Di Korea Selatan? Memang ada?_

Luhan mengaduk-aduk serealnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke surat yang masih tersimpan dengan aman pada kantung celana yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kalaupun ada sekolah sihir di Korea Selatan, tentu semua orang akan tahu dan televisi setidaknya sekali saja pernah menayangkan perihal sekolah tersebut.

1 September adalah hari ini omong-omong. Tetapi dia belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Apalagi lampiran yang dimaksud surat itu berisi buku-buku yang tidak pernah dia dengar. Dan tongkat sihir? Demi Tuhan _list_ itu mungkin berisi barang luar angkasa!

Apakah mungkin ini yang dimaksud Ayahnya lelucon yang tidak lucu?

Menghembuskan napasnya pasrah, namja itu menatap Ayahnya yang masih membaca koran dan Ibunya yang masih memotong _pancake_ madunya yang tinggal setengah.

"Baba, Mama" panggil namja itu.

Ayah dan Ibunya hanya bergumam "Hm?" untuk menanggapi panggilannya. Luhan menarik napasnya sebanyak mungkin. Sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya tapi dia sangat penasaran.

"Apa Baba dan Mama pernah mendengar sekolah sihir bernama Kogwarts?"

 **PRANG!**

Tidak ada barang yang pecah, hanya saja pisau dan garpu yang tadinya masih digenggam untuk memotong _pancake_ kini terletak begitu saja di piring. Koran yang tadinya dibaca kini dengan berserakan berada dalam pangkuan Ayahnya. Luhan menaikkan alis. Bertanya-tanya dengan kelakuan aneh Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Darimana kau mendengar sekolah itu?!" tanya pria di sana, dengan nada terlampau tinggi untuk hanya sekedar bertanya.

Luhan menatap Ayahnya takut-takut. "A–Aku hanya bertanya"

"Kau yakin kau hanya bertanya Lu?" Ayahnya menatap Luhan tajam. Membuat Luhan semakin takut. Seumur hidupnya Ayahnya tidak pernah semenyeramkan ini. Sedangkan Ibu Luhan terlihat hanya diam. Namun kalau dilihat lebih jelas bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

"A–Aku benar-benar ha–hanya bertanya Ba"

"Selesaikan sarapanmu dan kemudian diamlah di kamar saja. Kau mengerti?"

"N–Ne"

Luhan dengan segera menyantap serealnya. Tidak peduli meski sarapan kali ini terlihat seperti memakan makanan tanpa rasa hanya demi memenuhi perut. Sebenarnya dia hanya mengira bahwa ini semua hanya lelucon. Tapi reaksi Ayah dan Ibunya tadi ... Luhan tahu ada yang salah di sini. Dia harus mencari tahu!

* * *

Luhan dengan bosan menutup semua _tab_ yang muncul pada layar _handphone_ nya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada satupun yang memberinya informasi tentang Kogwarts. Bahkan ketika dia mencari hanya dengan kata kunci sekolah sihir saja, hanya kumpulan cerita atau film fiksi yang keluar pada hasil mesin pencari.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

 _Apa benar-benar hanya orang iseng. Tapi siapa? Dan mengapa?_

Memutuskan untuk mencari lagi, dia membuka sebuah situs _chat_ yang sering ia kunjungi ketika dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang kedua orangtuanya tidak tahu. Seperti ketika dia mencari apa itu _seks_ , namja itu cukup tahubahwa _seks_ bukan sesuatu yang bisa blak-blakan dia bicarakan dengan orangtuanya –dan berakhir dengan para teman _chat_ nya menunjukkan hal-hal yang membuat dia langsung mematikan _handphone_ nya saat itu juga.

 **Bambi : hey teman-teman  
** **Div : hey Bambi! Aku merindukanmu  
** **Ren : Div, berhenti menakuti Bambi yang lama menghilang  
** **Baozi : hey, Bambi! Lama tidak bertemu XD  
** **Bambi : ah begitulah  
** **Joonmoney : mungkin dia kapok karena terakhir kali kalian memberikan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya  
** **Bambi : bukan  
** **Ren : bagaimanapun itu untuk masa depan Bambi, Money  
** **Bambi : ng, teman-teman ...  
** **Div : aku setuju dengan Ren! Bagaimana Bambi bisa meneruskan masa depannya kalau dia tidak tahu apa itu seks?  
** **Joonmoney : hey! Sudahlah. Katamu berhenti menakuti Bambi! Ada apa Bambi?**

Luhan sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan bertanya atau tidak. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

 **Bambi : begini, apa kalian pernah mendengar sekolah sihir Kogwarts?  
Div : ...  
Ren : ... (2)  
Div : ...HAHAHAHAHA! ASTAGA BAMBI TIDAK HANYA NAMAMU SAJA YANG KEKANAKAN SEKARANG KAU BERTANYA TENTANG SEKOLAH SIHIR KOGWARTS?  
Ren : yak! Tidak usah sampai seperti itu juga Div!  
Div : tidak Bambi. Tidak ada yang namanya sekolah sihir Kogwarts di dunia ini. Sihir adalah imajinasi.**

Luhan menghela napas kasar. Bahkan di _chatroom_ pun tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan kepadanya tentang Kogwarts. Mungkin benar kata Ayah dan Ibu. Semuanya hanya lelucon. Entah mengapa namja itu merasa sedih.

 **Drrt.**

 _Handphone_ Luhan bergetar. Sebuah undangan _chatroom_ dari Baozi dan Joonmoney _. Apakah mereka akan menghiburku karena Div mengejekku habis-habisan? Ugh_ , pikir namja itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia mengiyakan undangan itu.

 **Baozi : Bambi, kau masih On bukan?  
Bambi : ne. Aku masih On.  
Joonmoney : darimana kau tahu mengenai Kogwarts ngomong-ngomong?  
Bambi : aku mendapat surat berisi pemberitahuan kalau aku diterima di sana. Dan ng, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.  
Baozi : astaga! Benarkah kau mendapat surat itu?  
Bambi : ne. Aku mendapatkannya. Apakah itu pertanda buruk?  
Joonmoney : tidak  
Baozi : tentu saja tidak!  
** **Joonmoney : datanglah ke bandara internasional Incheon! Aku akan ke sana.  
Bambi : ng? Kapan?  
Baozi : sekarang! Aku juga akan ke sana sekarang!**

Luhan membulatkan matanya. _APA?! SEKARANG?!_

Dengan bergegas namja bersurai merah muda itu mengambil jaket dan dompetnya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju pintu.

Dia hendak membuka pintu sebelum– "Kau mau kemana Luhan?" –suara Ayahnya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku hendak bertemu dengan teman _chat_ ku, Baba"

"Kau tahu Luhan, itu berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau mereka penculik?"

Masuk akal. Bagaimana jika Baozi dan Joonmoney hanya berpura-pura tahu apa itu Kogwarts untuk menarik minat Luhan?

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu"

 _Tidak_. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ayahnya, namja itu berlari menuju jalan. Beruntung ada taksi yang kebetulan baru saja mengantar tetangganya selesai berbelanja. Dengan cepat dia menaiki taksi itu. Menyuruh supir berjalan menuju bandara Incheon tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Ayahnya.

* * *

Selayaknya bandara internasional di ibu kota, bandara internasional Incheon berisi banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Sesungguhnya ini pertama kali Luhan pergi ke bandara. Turun dari sana dia tidak lagi mengerti kemana arah yang harus ditujunya.

 **Drrt.**

Luhan menatap kantung celananya yang bergetar. Dia sedikit bersyukur tidak melupakan _handphone_ nya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Dengan ragu-ragu namja bermata rusa itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Ha–Halo?"

"Ini Bambi? Ah, maksudku, kau Luhan bukan? Yang bernama Bambi di _chat_ "

Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana namja yang meneleponnya ini tahu nama aslinya dan nomor teleponnya. Tapi Luhan tidak berpikir negatif. Dia ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini. Benarkah dia tertipu atau akankah dia menemukan suatu kenyataan baru. "Iya. Aku Bambi, eum, maksudku Luhan"

"Kau berada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku? Aku masih berada di _main gate_. A–Aku baru pertama kali di bandara jadi a–"

" _Main gate_? Baiklah, aku dan Minseok akan ke sana"

"Eh? Minseok? Siap–"

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Luhan menatap layar _handphone_ itu dengan cemas. Minseok, dia tidak pernah mendengar nama Minseok sebelumnya. Apakah dia kawan si penelepon? Tapi mengapa dia membawa orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Namja itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana kalau memang benar penelepon dan si Minseok itu penculik?

Sesuatu mendarat pada bahunya. Luhan menoleh ke arah sesuatu itu. Sebuah tangan. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah orang yang sedang menepuk bahunya itu. Seseorang dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh darinya. Dan seseorang yang lain yang lebih pendek darinya dengan pipi tembam.

Luhan untuk saat ini bisa percaya diri bahwa kedua orang ini tidak akan sanggup menculiknya.

"Luhan kan?" tanya namja yang menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Luhan. "Aku Kim Joonmyeon, eum, Joonmoney kalau di _chat_ "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Luhan"

"Aku Kim Minseok! Baozi"

Luhan membalas senyuman namja berpipi tembam yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Nah, Luhan, karena kau sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bergegas saja? Kereta menuju Kogwarts akan segera tiba"

"Apa?" Luhan memelototkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dia dengar. "Kereta? Kogwarts? Tapi aku belum menyiapkan barang-barang apapun. Aku–"

"Masalah itu tenang saja Luhan" giliran Minseok yang berbicara. "Kami tahu persis apa saja barang-barang itu dan kami sudah menyiapkannya"

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan keperluan "sekolahnya". Sesungguhnya ada yang lebih penting dikhawatirkan "Lalu orangtuaku?"

"Kami sudah menghubungi Leeteuk-saem dan katanya dia akan menyampaikannya kepada orangtuamu sendiri"

"Leeteuk-saem? Leeteuk ... kepala sekolah? Dia mengenal orangtuaku?"

Bagus. Ayah dan Ibu Luhan sensitif dengan Kogwarts, kereta berangkat sebentar lagi di bandara, peralatannya sudah disiapkan oleh kedua orang yang baru saja dia kenal, dan kepala sekolah mereka mengenal orangtua Luhan. Banyak hal tidak masuk akal yang membuat kepala namja rusa itu pusing.

"Aku pusing"

Joonmyeon dan Minseok melempar senyum maklum. "Tidak apa Luhan, sebagai sesama _muggle_ aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan Leeteuk-saem sendiri yang harus repot-repot kemari untuk memberi tahu aku segalanya"

"Dan sekarang Xiumin adalah ketua Hufflepuff! Jadi aku yakin tidak ada masalah bagimu nantinya Luhan" Joonmyeon menimpali dengan senyuman _angelic_ yang cukup menenangkan.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya apa itu _muggle_ dan apa itu Hufflepuff dan mengapa Joonmyeon memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan Xiumin, namun rasanya otaknya tidak akan sanggup menerima semua informasi itu saat ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ikut saja dengan kedua orang ini.

* * *

Sedikit banyak Luhan menyesal mengikuti instingnya untuk percaya kepada kedua orang ini.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Joonmyeon?"

Mereka berada di lorong menuju kamar mandi bandara. Tidak banyak orang di sini. Sekarang ini malah tidak ada sama sekali orang yang berada di lorong ini, selain Luhan, Minseok, dan Joonmyeon tentunya. Mereka membawa tiga troli yang berisi barang-barang mereka. Termasuk burung hantu Luhan yang berwarna putih dan sempat membuatnya terpana. Sebelum Joonmyeon tiba-tiba memberikan perintah yang tak masuk akal.

"Tembuslah tembok ini Luhan"

Luhan melempar pandangan ke arah Minseok yang hanya tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya. "Mungkin kita harus memberi contoh, Suho"

Oke. Kini giliran Minseok yang membuat Luhan bingung dengan nama Suho. _Mungkin itu hanya nama panggilan. Ya ya,_ ucap namja rusa itu mencoba meringankan pikirannya.

Luhan memandang Minseok yang mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian dia mendorong keretanya sepanjang lorong dan ugh sesungguhnya Luhan tidak mau melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Minseok dan keretanya akan menabrak tembok dan memantul dan jatuh dan ugh, pokoknya sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi dia penasaran dan apa yang dia lihat berhasil membuat bola matanya membulat.

Minseok atau Xiumin atau Baozi itu menembus tembok seakan tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Luhan mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Membuat Joonmyeon yang melihatnya terkekeh. "Sekarang giliran kita Luhan. Kau di depan. Jadi kau tidak akan tertinggal"

"A–Aku masih takut Joonmyeon"

"Tidak masalah Lu. Kau pasti berhasil. Tutup matamu kalau kau takut"

Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan mendorong kereta dorongnya sekuat tenaga. Setelah yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dia memejamkan matanya. Terus berlari dan mendorong sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Luhan cukup!"

 **BRAK!**

Terlambat. Luhan telah menabrak. Namja itu merutuki diri sendiri. Bodohnya dia percaya pada Joonmyeon! Pasti Minseok sudah mahir sihir makanya dia bisa melewati tembok itu. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ugh.

Namun ada yang lebih aneh. Luhan merasa dia menduduki sesuatu yang tidak keras namun tidak empuk pula. Seperti bertulang. Luhan segera membuka matanya. Jangan sampai dia menduduki burung hantunya yang tidak bersalah.

Ketika membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah burung hantunya. Dan sebuah kereta di belakang burung hantunya. Kereta yang mesinnya menyala. Luhan terkagum-kagum dan segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang menatapnya heran. Namun kemudian tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Sekarang dia melihat Minseok dan Joonmyeon sedang berlari ke arahnya, meninggalkan kereta dorong mereka di sana –suatu tiang dekat tembok bertuliskan WELCOME– begitu saja.

"Ce–Cepat berdiri!"ucap Minseok sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri.

"E–EH?" Seakan sadar dari kelarutannya dengan suasana baru, Luhan segera berdiri. Dan pemandangan di bawahnya terlihat lebih mengejutkan daripada suasana di sekelilingnya.

Seseorang tergeletak di sana.

Itu artinya ...

Dia. Tadi. Duduk. Tepat. Di. Kepala. Seseorang.

Luhan, Minseok, dan Joonmyeon, dengan was-was melihat orang itu mulai berdiri dari jatuhnya. Dia berdiri membelakangi ketiga orang yang kini semakin ciut. Minseok dan Joonmyeon yang was-was karena tahu dia siapa. Dan Luhan yang takut karena dia menduduki kepala orang yang jatuh karena tertabrak kereta dorongnya.

Nyalinya semakin ciut ketika namja yang dia duduki kepalanya itu sudah berdiri membelakangi mereka bertiga.

 _Ini gawat. Dia tinggi. Itu artinya dia bisa memukulku dengan leluasa. Dan melihat perawakannya ... aku yakin pukulannya akan terasa sakit._

Namja itu berbalik, dan Luhan bisa melihat sosok berambut abu-abu yang dia tabrak. Mata sosok itu menatapnya tajam sekali. Kentara sekali sedang murka. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Brengsek"

Namja itu mendekati Luhan. Luhan ingin kabur saja sebenarnya.

"Sehun, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini salahku. Jangan kau apa-apakan dia" Joonmyeon membuka suara, mewakili Minseok karena dia tahu jika Minseok yang membuka mulut membela Luhan, Minseok akan sama kenanya dengan Luhan.

"Ah, Suho-hyung" namja bernama Sehun itu memandang Suho sekilas, sebelum kembali melirik Luhan dengan tajam. "Aku yakin _muggle_ sampah ini akan masuk Gryffindor. Gryffindor berisi orang-orang yang menyebalkan"

Joonmyeon diam saja. Tidak ada gunanya untuk melawan bungsu Oh yang temperamental satu ini. Sedangkan si pembuat masalah, Luhan, mengerjapkan matanya. "Eum, maafkan aku. Tapi _muggle_ itu apa? Kenapa aku masuk Gryffindor? Apakah itu ruang hukuman karena sudah menabrakmu dan duduk di kepalamu"

Joonmyeon berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun yang diajak bicara semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya melihat hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dramatis.

Dia mencubit lengan Luhan, membuat empunya mengaduh pelan. Kemudian _muggle_ berpipi bakpau itu berbisik, "Luhan. Bisakah kau membaca situasi?! Ini bukan waktunya bertanya!"

"Lalu kapan?" balas Luhan berbisik.

Hey, dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Mana dia tahu kapan waktunya bertanya dan kapan tidak.

"Hey, Sehun, kenapa kau masih di sini?" seseorang –tepatnya dua orang– berjalan melewati mereka bertiga dan mendekati Sehun. "Ada masalah dengan ketua Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor?"

Luhan menatap kedua orang yang ikut memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak enak itu. Satu orang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit yang agak gelap. Satu orang lainnya yang belum bersuara tingginya bahkan melebihi si Sehun ini. Luhan hanya berharap dia tidak akan mengalami duel tiga lawan tiga dengan Sehun dan kedua temannya ini. Akan sangat merepotkan jika terjadi. Merepotkan karena sudah pasti Luhan, Minseok, dan Joonmyeon akan kalah dan babak belur.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya dari Luhan menuju ke dua temannya. "Seperti biasa, Kogwarts bukanlah tempat yang layak untuk _muggle_. Ayo pergi, Kai, Chanyeol"

Luhan menghembuskan napas luar biasa lega ketika Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol sudah menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. Dia segera membereskan kereta dorongnya, dibantu oleh Minseok dan Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu, kau harus berhati-hati dengan anak keluarga Oh" ucap Minseok setelah mereka memasukkan kereta dorong mereka ke gerbong barang. "Mereka sangat disegani di kementerian sihir Korea Selatan"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Yang jelas memang mereka tadi terlihat sangat menakutkan dan mengintimidasi. "Mereka bertiga?"

"Sebenarnya yang bermarga Oh hanya si Sehun itu" timpal Joonmyeon yang kini mempersilahkan Luhan dan Minseok untuk masuk duluan ke dalam kereta. Mencari tempat kosong untuk mereka bertiga. "Yang bernama Kai tadi, nama aslinya Kim Jongin. Dan yang sangat tinggi tadi, Park Chanyeol. Sama saja sih, keluarga mereka juga berpengaruh di kementerian sihir. Jadi hati-hati saja"

Minseok meminta ijin untuk menemui temannya yang bernama Chen. Jadi kini Luhan dan Joonmyeon berjalan berdua, masih mencari tempat untuk mereka. "Kementerian sihir ... apa itu?"

"Lebih kurang sama dengan kementerian di dunia _muggle_ atau dunia manusia" jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengintip gerbong di dekatnya yang penuh berisi anggota Big Bang.

"Mengatur-atur seperti itu?" Luhan masih mengekori Joonmyeon. Terkadang kagum dengan interior kereta yang indah.

"Ya seperti itu" Joonmyeon melongokkan kepala pada satu gerbong dan tersenyum senang ketika menemukan seseorang yang dia kenal di sana. "Sekarang kita duduk di sini saja. Kosong bukan Yixing?"

Sosok yang bernama Yixing mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela dan menatap kedua orang yang ada di gerbongya. Dia tersenyum manis, menampilkan lesung pipit. Ini kedua kalinya Luhan ingin mencubit pipi seseorang –setelah milik Minseok tadi. "Ya, Suho, silahkan duduk"

Joonmyeon duduk, diikuti Luhan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Namja rusa itu memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya. "Eum, aku Luhan"

Yixing membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. "Zhang Yixing. Biasa dipanggil Lay"

"Ng. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Kau mau tahu cerita tentang unicorn?"

Luhan rasa, perjalanan pertamanya menggunakan kereta ini akan berkesan dengan kehadiran Yixing dan Joonmyeon, dan juga Minseok yang baru saja masuk mengenalkan seorang bernama Kim Jongdae atau Chen kepadanya.

 _Aku punya teman sungguhan!_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

* * *

MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUUUUUU Q.Q

NIATNYA TANGGAL 28 KEMARIN UPDATE TAPI SIBUK TERUS JADI NGGA SEMPET NGETIK

Begitu sempat malah ngga mood ngetik gara-gara ngegalauin Hunhan dan EXO T.T Kangen banget sama Hunhan astaga TwT

X'D this chapter is sinfully disaster. Aku sadar ini alurnya lambat dan belum ada Hunhan/Kaisoo/Chanbaek moment-nya (kecuali bagian Luhan duduk di kepala Sehun kalau mau diitung momen juga boleh, lol). Tapi aku pingin banget jelasin gimana orangtua Luhan (ini nanti ada hubungannya sama chapter yang nun jauh di sana), gimana Luhan tahu cara ke Kogwarts, dan gimana Luhan ke Kogwarts gitu. Kalau tiba-tiba dia udah di Kogwarts kan ngga lucu X(

Nanti tanggal 4 aku usahain update lagi dan lebih ada Hunhan. Dan pokoknya chapter depan harus ada Kyung baby sama Baekhyunnie X3

Pokoknya niatku itu seminggu sekali update hiks hiks tapi niat hanyalah niat tanpa mood.

.

Dan eh, aku ngga tahu kenapa kalau di HP tampilan ff ku jadi _bold_ semua. Padahal kalau aku buka lewat laptop biasa aja T.T kalau dilihat dari Doc Manager juga biasa aja. Tapi emang kalau dari Preview di Manage Stories emang bold semua. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Kalau misal chapter ini juga begitu tolong maafkan aku ya. Nanti aku langsung perbaiki sebisa mungkin deh TwT

.

Dan makasih buat yang nge _follow_ , nge _favorite_ , dan nge _review_ di foreword! Sayang bangetlah sama kalian yang mau memberi kesempatan kepada penulis newbie ini TvT love u guys. Dan buat silent reader, tolonglah review, ngga usah ngefollow atau ngefavorite juga ngga masalah kok. Cuma mau tahu aja ini sebenernya pada ngga ngasih review karena ngga layak dilanjut atau gimana QvQ terutama chapter yang ini, yang bikin aja bosen gimana kalian gitu ngehehe

Uchiharuno Rozu|RaraIndiraL7|khansaanabl| juniaangel58|ltmsjh|GingerBeeP|Bottom-Lu|ichaYH23|BigSehun'sjunior|pooarie3|bebbyndyaaaa|Potterhead|hello|harry senin|Yaoi

Full love

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	3. Kogwarts and All About That Magic

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 2 : Kogwarts and All About That Magic**

 **.**

Luhan menatap kagum kastil besar yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Ini seperti kastil-kastil para raja dan ratu di _Disney_. Dan dia tidak menyangka kastil seperti ini benar-benar ada. Bukan hanya miniatur yang dipajang pada museum atau taman hiburan. Ini benar-benar sebuah istana besar yang dikelilingi hutan dan sungai besar. Sungguh menakjubkan.

 _Woaaahhh. Apakah Walt Disney dan pengarang-pengarang fiksi lainnya juga murid sekolah sihir?_

"Bisakah kau berjalan? Atau kalau kau mau diam menjadi orang bodoh di sini, bagaimana jika kau menyingkir saja supaya tidak menutupi jalan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang –sepertinya– mengajaknya bicara. Ternyata namja yang tadi dia tabrak dan _ehem_ duduki kepalanya. Seketika teringat pesan Minseok untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya. "Eung, ma–maafkan aku"

"Maklumi sajalah, Sehun" seorang namja berkulit gelap dan namja lain yang berambut perak dengan tinggi melebihi mereka berempat datang mendekat. "Muggle tentu saja masih asyik mengagumi hebatnya Kogwarts"

"Kai benar" yang paling tinggi berucap. Suaranya sangat berat dan menghantarkan aliran tersendiri bagi Luhan. "Muggle kan memang menyedihkan"

Luhan memberengutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak–"

 **Dug.**

Namja berambut abu-abu itu, Sehun, melewati Luhan dan membuat bahunya yang tegap menyenggol bahu kecil Luhan. Langkah Sehun diikuti kedua temannya yang kini sedang tertawa setelah berhasil menyenggol Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengaduh berkali-kali.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Bahu mereka bertiga sangat keras dan tegap. Tentu saja bocah sebelas tahun yang belum mengalami pertumbuhan seperti mereka mengaduh ketika mereka menyenggolkan bahunya dengan sengaja dan keras. Namja bermata rusa itu membalikkan badan dan menatap mereka bertiga yang berjalan semakin menjauh. "Ugh, kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku juga akan menyenggol kalian"

"Luhan!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Joonmyeon yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Kemari! Sebentar lagi penyambutan dari Siwon-saem!"

Dengan segera Luhan berlari-lari menuju Joonmyeon.

* * *

"Selamat datang di sekolah sihir Kogwarts, para siswa ajaran baru. Berbeda dengan Hogwarts, di sini memang tidak ada murid perempuan, tapi jangan bersedih karena pada pesta dansa antar sekolah, kita bisa bersenang-senang. Hohohoho"

Luhan tidak terlalu mendengarkan sambutan dari wakil kepala sekolahnya. Dia terlalu kagum dengan interior ala Eropa Kogwarts. Berbeda jauh dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi di Seoul dan berbeda jauh dengan rumah-rumah tradisional Korea. Dia merasa dirinya seperti berada di Inggris.

Dia juga sedang asyik melihat para hantu yang berseliweran di koridor sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju aula utama. Luhan takut hantu. Tapi melihat hantu-hantu yang tidak berwajah seram dengan darah atau mata yang hilang, dia seperti hanya melihat hologram berkeliaran. Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa.

 **KRIETTT.**

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara. Sebuah pintu besar –benar-benar sangat besar– terbuka. Luhan bersama anak-anak baru lain memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di bagian terbelakang ruangan dia bisa melihat sebuah panggung dengan meja besar dengan beberapa orang dewasa duduk di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka para guru dan staff Kogwarts, seperti cerita Jongdae tadi. Selain itu ruangan ini juga diisi dengan empat meja panjang dari pintu besar ini hingga menuju panggung. Di kedua sisi meja panjang tersebut terdapat dua kursi panjang. Luhan melihat Joonmyeon dan Minseok yang duduk dengan tempat duduk yang berbeda.

Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Jongdae tadi. Setiap meja mewakili asrama masing-masing. Ada empat asrama di sini. Hufflepuff yang diketuai oleh Minseok. Ravenclaw yang diketuai oleh Jongdae. Gryffindor yang diketuai oleh Joonmyeon. Dan terakhir adalah Slytherin, yang kata Jongdae merupakan musuh bebuyutan Gryffindor (meski Luhan ragu karena Minseok dan Joonmyeon kemudian memukul kepala Jongdae sambil mengatakan "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"). Slytherin diketuai oleh orang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa disebut Kris (yang kata Jongdae bertampang dingin dan berhati dingin, yang lagi-lagi membuat Joonmyeon dan Minseok memukul kepalanya). Yixing hanya tertawa dan tidak mengiyakan atau menidakkan perkataan Jongdae.

"Luhan!"

Suara profesor Siwon menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Murid-murid tahun ajaran baru yang lain menatapnya. Ah, sepertinya ini sudah gilirannya untuk memakai _sorting hat_ dan mendapatkan keputusan dimanakah dia akan ditempatkan nanti.

Luhan berjalan, menaiki dua anak tangga pendek untuk menuju ke panggung. Dia duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Dan kemudian profesor Siwon meletakkan topi berbentuk segitiga dengan muka yang terbentuk dari kain-kain topi yang melipat. Luhan tidak memperhatikan sedari tadi, jadi dia cukup terkejut ketika mendengar topi yang kini ia kenakan berbicara kepadanya. "Hm, Luhan, sebagai muggle huh?"

Namja itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Bingung apakah harus menjawab apakah tidak. Berdasar cerita Joonmyeon, Minseok, Yixing, dan Jongdae tadi, _sorting hat_ akan langsung menunjuk asrama untuk orang tersebut dan tidak mengajaknya bicara. Atau untuk orang-orang yang tidak memperhatikan sepertinya akan diajak bicara lebih dulu?

"Fuh, asrama mana yang kau inginkan, huh?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan. Ada Jongdae di Ravenclaw. Ada Minseok dan Yixing di Hufflepuff. Ada Joonmyeon di Gryffindor. Terakhir dia menatap meja Slytherin yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih suram dan mencekam dibandingkan meja lain. Luhan meneguk ludah. Dia tidak ingin berada di Slytherin. Mereka semua terlihat menyeramkan, dan dia tidak –atau belum– memiliki teman di sana. Dan oh astaga! Lihat saja ada Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun di sana. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Slytherin adalah satu-satunya asrama yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Tidak ingin Slytherin eh?" Luhan melirik ke atas. Sayang dia masih tidak bisa melihat topinya. Dia heran. Bagaimana bisa topi itu tahu apa yang di pikirannya? "Slytherin itu ambisius, cerdik, jiwa pemimpin yang kuat, berorientasi pada prestasi, dan memiliki penjagaan diri. Kau tidak mau di sana? Banyak sekali penyihir kuat berasal dari sana"

 _Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup di sana. Satu asrama dengan orang-orang bertampang dingin dan seram ... ugh, tidak terimakasih._

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang topi kembali membuka suara. "Bagaimana dengan Hufflepuff? Pekerja keras, ramah, setia, jujur, dan setimbang?"

 _Seperti Minseok dan Yixing sekali ... tapi apakah aku bisa bekerja keras?_

"Atau Ravenclaw yang kreatif, bijaksana, dan cerdas?"

 _Kreatif seperti Jongdae dan segala kejahilannya? Hihi ... boleh juga._

"Atau mungkin Gryffindor? Dengan keberanian di atas segalanya? Bukankah kau cukup berani untuk melanggar perintah orangtuamu?"

 _Ng..., ta_ _–tapi aku..._

Luhan tidak tahu ada apa, tiba-tiba saja terdengar kata "Gryffindor" yang cukup keras. Disusul dengan berdirinya Joonmyeon dan seluruh siswa yang berada di meja Joonmyeon, sambil bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Apakah baru saja _sorting hat_ memilihnya untuk masuk ke Gryffindor? Tapi dia kan belum mengatakan mau?!

"Luhan-ssi, kau bisa ke meja asramamu sekarang"

Suara lain, bukan suara profesor Siwon, menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia segera menoleh dan orang yang duduk di kursi terbesar di meja guru sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Juga anggukan kecil darinya yang meyakinkan Luhan bahwa orang inilah yang menyuruhnya untuk segera ke meja Gryffindor. Profesor Leeteuk.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Joonmyeon yang langsung merangkulnya dan mengucapkan "Selamat bergabung dengan Gryffindor!"

* * *

Luhan merasa kenyang. Dia makan banyak sekali. Merupakan hal yang wajar karena tadi pagi dia hanya makan sereal dengan ogah-ogahan. Luhan tidak tahu apakah mereka memasak makanan itu atau mereka membuat makanan itu dengan sihir, yang jelas makanan itu terasa enak –dan itu yang terpenting. Dengan mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh dia sebisa mungkin berusaha mengikuti langkah anak-anak Gryffindor yang dipandu oleh Joonmyeon menuju ke kamar mereka.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan –seperti sebuah menara– dengan banyak tangga di sana. Luhan ikut menaiki tangga tersebut dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati tangga tersebut bergerak.

"Hati-hati, tangga ini bisa bisa bergerak sewaktu-waktu" suara Joonmyeon menginterupsi segala pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Luhan.

 _Ini sangat keren!_

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Dinding menara dipenuhi lukisan. Dan semua orang yang ada dalam lukisan itu bisa bergerak. Sungguh mengagumkan.

Namja itu terlalu fokus dengan memperhatikan suasana baru di sekolahnya. Hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa Joonmyeon dan kawan-kawan satu asramanya sudah tidak berada pada tangga itu lagi. Mereka tadi berpindah ke tangga yang lain. Namja itu terus melangkah ke atas tanpa menyadari bahwa kini tangga yang dia pijaki berhenti untuk bergabung dengan tangga lain.

Dan itulah bagaimana dia menabrak orang lain pada tangga kedua. Lalu dia sadar bahwa orang-orang di depannya ini bukanlah Joonmyeon atau anak Gryffindor lainnya.

Takut-takut dia menoleh ke arah orang yang dia tabrak.

Duh. Sehun lagi.

"Ha–Hai Sehun" ucap namja bersurai merah muda itu dengan senyuman kikuk bercampur rasa bersalah. Baru satu hari dia sudah berurusan dengan Sehun tiga kali.

"Wah-wah" suara berat Chanyeol yang penuh ledekan terdengar. "Sepertinya ada yang terpesona dengan Sehun sampai-sampai dia mengikutinya ke asrama Slytherin"

Luhan memiringkan kepala. Tidak mengerti yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu dirinya. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah belakangnya –tangga yang tadi membawanya ke sini sudah berganti arah–, kosong. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya "Siapa?"

"Ck. Sudah muggle, bodoh pula" gerutu namja berambut abu-abu dengan kesal.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Aku tidak bodoh! Aku kan memang tidak tahu!"

Seperti biasa, mereka ada tiga, dan seorang yang lain, Jongin, muncul dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan. "Bodoh itu akibat ketidaktahuan yang terlalu banyak loh, muggle"

Sehun yang melihat Luhan hendak membantah segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan muka Luhan. Menandakan Luhan untuk berhenti. "Sudahlah. Percuma berbicara dengannya. Dasar darah kotor"

Alis Luhan bertautan. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sehun. "Darahku tidak kotor. Aku tidak terkena penyakit ginjal atau yang lain sampai aku harus cuci darah! Darahku bersih asal kau tahu!"

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya?!" sepertinya Luhan berhasil menyulut ketidaksabaran Sehun. "Belajarlah yang benar mengenai istilah dunia sihir sebelum mengatakan hal-hal _absurd_ seperti tadi!"

Luhan semakin menautkan alisnya. Urat-urat di kepalanya juga ikut muncul. "Yang mengatakan hal-hal _absurd_ kan kau bukan aku" gumamnya heran.

Urat-urat kesal di wajah Sehun mulai nampak "Ck! Ka–"

"Hei, siswa baru, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun, segera masuk ke dalam kamar" suara berat dari belakang memotong apa yang hendak Sehun katakan. Keempat namja yang sedang beradu mulut itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si empunya suara.

Seseorang berambut _blonde_ dengan tinggi yang melebihi Chanyeol –yang membuat Luhan bertanya dalam hati " _A_ _pakah Slytherin berisi namja-namja tinggi dan postur tubuh yang bagus?_ ". "Kalian tidak tertahan di luar karena tidak tahu mantra untuk masuk ke dalam bukan?"

Sehun menatap orang itu tajam sebelum mendecih pelan dan melewati sosok itu begitu saja. Diikuti dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, ketiga orang itu kemudian masuk dari balik salah satu lukisan yang terbuka akibat mantra yang dirapalkan Sehun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun dan kedua kawannya ke arah orang yang masih berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tipikal anak Slytherin lainnya. Dingin dan serius. Seram sekali. Tidak ada aura bersahabat.

"Kau anak Gryffindor, mengapa kau di sini?" Luhan berani bersumpah kalau suara orang ini terdengar lebih seram ketika digunakan untuk berbicara dengannya daripada dengan Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol tadi.

"A–Aku tadi melamun, dan, eum, tangganya ... membawaku ke ... sini?" Luhan menjelaskan, dengan ketidakyakinan. Karena dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini.

Sosok itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kembali ke tangga itu, kemudian ketika dia berputar yang kedua kalinya, kau ambil tangga di sebelah kanan. Naiki tangga itu dan sampailah kau di asrama Gryffindor"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menunduk sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. "Te–Terimakasih ... eung ..."

"Wu Yi Fan. Namaku Yifan. Tapi kusarankan kau memanggilku Kris saja" ucap namja itu.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, namun wajahnya masih menghadap ke arah Kris. "Te–Terimakasih Kris. Aku Luhan"

"Hn" balas Kris. Ketika Luhan sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga, dia bisa mendengar Kris mengatakan, "Dan jangan sembarangan berkeliaran di daerah asrama lain, Luhan. Kau bisa dikira memata-matai"

* * *

"Astaga Luhan! Untunglah tadi ada Kris!" adalah kalimat pertama yang Joonmyeon ucapkan ketika dia melihat batang hidung Luhan di depan sebuah lukisan rusa yang lebih besar daripada tubuh Luhan. "Aku mendapat laporan kau tersesat sampai di sana! Kalau tidak ada Kris aku yakin anak-anak Slytherin lain akan menghabisimu"

"Menghabisi? Mereka memakanku?"

Joonmyeon menepuk dahinya. "Lu, itu kiasan! Menghabisi maksudnya membunuhmu! Sudah sekarang kau perhatikan mantranya saja dan ingat baik-baik oke?!"

Luhan hendak bertanya _mengapa mereka hendak membunuhku_ namun dia urungkan karena rasanya Joonmyeon sedang kesal karena dirinya tertinggal. Lalu namja itu terpana ketika melihat lukisan besar itu kini terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan perapian dan rak buku besar yang menempel pada dinding. Di pinggiran lain terdapat sebuah tangga yang makin ke atas bercabang menjadi dua.

Joonmyeon mengantar Luhan menaiki tangga hingga ke depan sebuah pintu kayu coklat. "Masuklah dan jangan lupa beri salam pada teman sekamarmu"

Seusai mengucapkan _terimakasih_ dan _selamat malam_ pada Joonmyeon, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan dan membukanya kecil. Dia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Tampak dua orang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Satu orang sedang menata botol-botol _eyeliner_ –Luhan tahu itu _eyeliner_ karena Ibunya pernah mengoleskannya sekali pada matanya– di nakas samping tempat tidur –yang kemungkinan besar adalah tempat tidurnya. Seorang yang lain sedang menata spatula, sendok sup, panci, alat penggorengan, dan alat-alat masak lainnya ke dalam boks kayu yang berada di dekat lemari baju –yang lagi-lagi kemungkinan besar milik orang tersebut.

 _Ini jauh lebih absurd daripada omongan Sehun yang tidak bisa aku mengerti_.

Karena ... untuk apa memakai _eyeliner_ dan untuk apa menyimpan alat masak di kamar ketika sekolah sudah memasakkan makanan?

Aneh bukan?

Luhan akhirnya masuk. Dia menengok ke arah ranjang lain yang merupakan miliknya. Ada barang-barangnya –yang dibelikan Minseok dan Joonmyeon– di sana. Dengan perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang miliknya.

Merasa tidak enak jika dia membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum menyapa, dia kemudian mendekati kedua orang itu (kebetulan ranjang si satu dan satunya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya Luhan yang ranjangnya sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka).

"Eum, hei!" panggilnya, berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan barang masing-masing. Karena sudah diperhatikan, Luhan melanjutkan. "A–Aku Luhan"

Seorang yang bermata belo tersenyum padanya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah hati, dan itu sangat manis sekali. "Hai Luhan. Aku Do Kyungsoo"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun! Senang bisa satu kamar dengan kalian!" ucap seorang yang lain, masih menggenggam satu botol _eyeliner_ , ikut tersenyum dengan lebar. Terlihat sangat bersemangat dibandingkan dengan yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu Luhan membalas senyuman mereka dengan sedikit gugup dan bergegas menata barang-barangnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup karena bertemu dengan orang baru lagi. Ketika dia melihat _handphone_ dan dompetnya, dia jadi teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, apa kalian muggle?"

Tidak ada yang tahu, dalam hati Luhan merasa senang bisa mengucapkan kata _muggle_. Rasanya seperti baru belajar bahasa baru dan kini kalian sedang menunjukkannya. Sedikit merasa sudah siap menjadi penyihir.

"Aku darah murni" kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku memang suka memasak dengan cara manual, seperti _muggle_. Makanya aku memiliki alat-alat masak ini. Hobiku adalah memasak dan merajut"

"Seperti anak perempuan saja ya" yang bernama Baekhyun menyahut. "Ah, aku darah campuran omong-omong. Ayahku yang penyihir dan Ibuku yang _muggle_ "

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian dia menurunkannya kembali sambil mengatakan "Yeoja itu yang memakai _eyeliner_ " dengan nada tenang, namun menusuk. Membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

 _Oh, jadi yang dimaksud darah kotor itu asli muggle sepertiku? Hihi pantas saja Sehun kesal sekali tadi waktu aku malah merespon seperti itu._

Luhan, dengan segala kenaifan khas bocah sebelas tahun, berniat meminta maaf pada Sehun besok dan melaporkan bahwa dia sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Ck.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sedang menolehkan kepala ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberikan tatapan tajam. Yang ditatap tidak mempedulikan karena tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan sok kejam itu. Kyungsoo tetap sibuk membereskan alat-alat masaknya. "Artis-artis namja juga memakai _eyeliner_! Tapi aku jarang melihat namja suka memasak sekaligus merajut!"

"Oh ya?!" Kyungsoo meletakkan alat-alat masaknya, bunyi yang dihasilkan terdengar lebih keras daripada seharusnya.

Melihat suasana yang mulai tidak kondusif –dan tidak lucu lagi, tepatnya– Luhan yang baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan piyama segera berusaha menenangkan kedua teman barunya. "Oke teman-teman. Kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan memakai _eyeliner_ ataupun suka memasak dan merajut. Ibuku juga suka melakukannya"

Hening.

Mereka bertiga hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat.

Luhan menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

"Duh Luhan" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun balas menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Maksudnya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. " _Ibuku juga suka melakukannya_ , itu artinya kau mengatai kami berdua sama seperti yeoja, lebih parah lagi kau membandingkan kami dengan _ajumma_!"

"Benar" timpal Kyungsoo. "Sedangkan kami tadi sedang membela hobi kami masing-masing. Kami tidak mau hobi kami dikatai seperti yeoja, duh"

Namja berpiyama motif bambi itu mengusak rambut merah mudanya. "Oh, begitu ya. Aku baru paham. Maaf"

"Sudahlah" Baekhyun memberikan gestur tangan mengusir. "Lagipula melihat piyama _Bambi_ mu dan melihat sikapmu yang _clueless_ seperti ini, aku jadi tahu siapa yang benar-benar seperti yeoja di sini"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah, kemudian dia terkekeh sendiri. "Benar. Dan bulu mata yang sangat lentik, bahkan tanpa perlu maskara"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sekaligus menautkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

Jawaban yang terdengar hanyalah tawa kecil dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah bergumul di balik selimut masing-masing.

* * *

Kelas pertama Luhan adalah kelas mantra dasar. Dia membawa buku pengajaran mantra dasar karangan seorang penyihir dan sebuah bulu angsa, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Dan juga tongkat sihir yang baru kemarin dibelinya.

Kemarin sebelum menembus dinding di koridor kamar mandi bandara Incheon, Luhan diajak ke sebuah perkotaan sihir dengan melewati sebuah _cafe_ yang berada di bandara. Kata Minseok, tempat itu semacam pusat pertokoan jika di dunia _muggle_. Luhan membeli tongkat sihir (dengan perjuangan penjaga toko untuk menghentikan api yang menyebar karena tongkat sihir percobaan bagi Luhan ternyata tidak cocok) dan burung hantu di daerah yang dinamakan Ichiba Sijang itu.

Luhan duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka dengan anak-anak Gryffindor lain kemudian melihat kedatangan anak-anak Slytherin.

"Kedatangan mereka membawa suasana yang mencekam" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan. "Bahkan lebih mencekam daripada tatapan Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang besar"

Namja bermata rusa itu terkekeh kecil. Kyungsoo –yang sebenarnya bisa mendengar bisikan Baekhyun yang keras itu– berdeham. "Kurasa kau harus belajar menutup mulutmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku takut Seonsaengnim akan mengeluarkanmu karena ketidakmampuanmu untuk diam"

Sontak semua orang, baik anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, menunjukkan kepuasan dan rasa menang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dan mencubit pinggang Luhan agar Luhan berhenti tertawa.

Hei, Baekhyun butuh setidaknya satu teman untuk berada di pihaknya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah namja tinggi yang masih mentertawakannya kendati anak-anak lain mulai berhenti tertawa. Sedikit kesal juga karena, pertama: dia anak Slytherin, kedua: Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, dan ketiga: namja itu sedang mentertawakannya.

"Mungkin telinga aneh miliknya itu jarang mendengarkan lelucon di Slytherin sampai-sampai dia senang sekali mendengar lelucon murahan" celetuk Baekhyun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Membuat semua murid Gryffindor di sana tertawa tertahan.

Seketika tawa dari namja itu berhenti. Dia menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. "Aku tidak tahu namja yang suka memakai _make up_ sepertimu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang pedas seperti cabai"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Oh, apa telingamu harus selebar telingaku agar bisa mendengar dengan benar, Byun darah campuran Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Memasang pose angkuh. "Tidak terimakasih. Aku selalu mengagumi darah murni. Sayangnya mendapati telinga aneh milikmu aku rasa aku tidak perlu lagi mengagumi darah murni"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menggebrakkan meja. Dia hendak menghampiri Baekhyun, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Chanyeol hendak protes namun ketika melihat arah pandang kedua temannya, dia memutuskan menyerah dan kembali duduk sembari menghela napas kasar melihat senyum kemenangan Baekhyun.

Dia tidak tahu saja Baekhyun sedang senang luar biasa karena rasa takutnya akan diapa-apakan makhluk besar bertelinga aneh hilang seketika saat melihat salah seorang guru mereka, profesor Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kelas.

"Halo" sapanya singkat. Meletakkan buku-buku yang dia bawa dan sebuah bulu angsa di atas mejanya. "Hari ini kita akan belajar mantra _Wingardium Leviosa_. Mantra ini digunakan untuk mengangkat objek tanpa menyentuhnya"

"Seperti ini" profesor Kyuhyun menggerakkan tongkatnya sedikit ke arah bulu angsa yang ada di mejanya. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Bulu angsa itu melayang ke atas perlahan-lahan, terus dan terus hingga ke atas sana. Anak-anak kembali memperhatikan profesor Kyuhyun. "Lihat? Sekarang giliran kalian. Ingat, gerakkan tongkat kalian perlahan, dan ucapkan _Wingardium Leviosa_ "

.

Beberapa anak –nyaris semuanya– sudah berhasil melayangkan bulu angsa miliknya. Beberapa masih berjuang dengan memperbaiki pengucapan atau gerakan tongkat, dibantu oleh profesor Kyuhyun.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang asyik berdebat bulu angsa siapa yang melayang paling lama dan paling tinggi. Dia kemudian melirik Sehun yang sendirian, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang membantu profesor Kyuhyun untuk mengajarkan anak-anak Slytherin yang belum berhasil. Mengingat kembali kesalahannya, Luhan segera mendekati Sehun.

"Hei Sehun"

Sehun yang sedari tadi sedang membaca mantra-mantra baru pada bukunya menoleh ke arah Luhan. Alisnya naik. _Mau apa lagi muggle ini?_

"Eum, begini" Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebentar. "Aku mau minta maaf sudah mengataimu _absurd_ "

Namja berambut abu-abu itu menutup bukunya. Kemudian dia mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Luhan. Membuat namja yang lebih pendek harus memundurkan kepalanya agar kepala mereka tidak bertubrukkan. Kepala Sehun terlihat sangat keras dan tebal, dan Luhan tidak mau terkena resiko gagar otak. "Hm?"

"Se–Sekarang aku tahu maksud dari darah kotor. Aku pikir ... itu seperti di saat _muggle_ harus mencuci darahnya, eum, karena sakit begitu"

Sehun mendengus, berusaha menahan tawa. Luhan sangat menggelikan. Benar-benar tipikal anak Gryffindor. Jika itu dirinya, dia tidak akan mempedulikan apakah ternyata dia yang salah sangka atau lawannya yang tidak jelas. "Kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu bagaimana?"

Namja yang lebih pendek memiringkan kepalanya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya diletakkan di dagu. Memasang tampang berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kau tinggal memaafkanku saja bagaimana?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun menarik mundur kepalanya. Dia melanjutkan membacanya lagi. Memasang tampang seolah semuanya sudah selesai. Bahkan bisa dibilang tampang sedari tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan berkata apa. Jadi setelah dia mengucapkan "Baiklah kuanggap ini selesai", dia kembali ke mejanya. Di sana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang mencoba mantra _Wingardium Leviosa_ pada buku mantra dasar mereka.

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu mengayunkan tongkatnya pada buku mantra dasar di depannya. Hendak mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Buku itu melayang-layang. Terus melayang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari buku mereka. Melihat buku Luhan yang melayang makin tinggi dan tinggi. Kemudian jatuh di kursi milik profesor Kyuhyun. Luhan berjalan ke sana mengambilnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke pada buku mereka. Mereka membelalakkan matanya kala melihat buku itu masih melayang ke arah anak-anak Slytherin.

Dan–

 **Bruk!**

–jatuh mengenai kepala Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berada di dekat Sehun mengambil dua buku tebal kurang ajar yang mengenai kepala kawan mereka. _Byun Baekhyun_ dan _Do Kyungsoo_.

Chanyeol melempar buku itu, sasarannya adalah Baekhyun tapi tidak disangka seseorang lewat dan akhirnya buku tebal Baekhyun tepat mengenai kepala Luhan.

"Aduh" Luhan meringis. Dia memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terkena pinggiran buku tebal itu sangat sakit, asal kalian tahu saja. Luhan memajukan bibirnya. "Ini sakit, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun yang melihat temannya terkena buku pun tidak terima. Apalagi Chanyeol tetap kukuh dan tidak ada niatan meminta maaf. Tipikal Slytherin. "Apakah darah murni terlalu suci untuk mengatakan _maaf_?"

"Dan apakah darah campuran terlalu _muggle_ untuk bisa mengawasi buku mantra dasarnya?" balas namja tinggi berambut perak itu tidak terima. "Atau matamu tertutup oleh _eyeliner_ sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihat kemana arah bukumu terbang?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan telingamu? Tidak bisa mendengar bahwa lemparan bukumu terkena pada Luhan yang sekarang masih kesakitan?" Baekhyun melirik pada Luhan yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan menahan nangis secara susah payah.

"Itu seharusnya terkena ke kau, salah siapa dia lewat begitu saja"

"Salah siapa kau melempar seenaknya"

"Salah siapa kau mengenai kepala Sehun seenaknya"

"Sehun saja diam kenapa kau yang berisik?!"

"Luhan sendiri juga diam kenapa kau yang berisik?!"

Luhan yang kepalanya masih sakit merasa semakin kesakitan karena adu mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Belum anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin lain yang saling menyoraki kawan masing-masing agar menang. "Ugh, kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Kepalaku masih sakit ini"

Sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengarkan Luhan. Merasa _disakiti_ dengan ketidakmauan untuk diamnya mereka, namja bermata _doe_ itu meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata. Bocah sebelas tahun itu menangis.

Profesor Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan. Sehun yang sedari tadi asyik mengelus kepalanya yang sakit memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Luhan menangis. _Dasar cengeng_ , batin namja Slytherin itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Dia sudah mengatakan "Baek, hentikan" sampai berkali-kali. Tapi temannya yang cerewet seperti bebek itu tidak mau berhenti sama sekali. Tetap kukuh melanjutkan debatnya dengan Chanyeol. "Dasar"

"Hei" seseorang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan mengatakan "APA?!" dengan sewot.

"Woah" namja yang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo itu tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu di Gryffindor banyak yeoja berkeliaran. Yang satu menangis, yang satu sedang berdebat, dan yang satu sedang PMS"

"Kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mengambil buku mantra dasarnya, dan segera memukulkannya pada kepala Jongin. Membuat namja berkulit _tan_ itu mengaduh dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Kau bisa membedakan yeoja PMS dan tidak, pernah mengalami menstruasi eh?"

"YAK! AKU KAN HANYA BERCANDA! KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMUKULKU DENGAN BUKUMU?!"

"AKU TIDAK DALAM MOOD UNTUK BERCANDA! TIDAK ADA YANG MENYURUHMU MENGAJAKKU BERCANDA BUKAN?!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU BERCANDAAN GRYFFINDOR SEBURUK INI"

"MEMANG KALIAN PARA SLYTHERIN TIDAK PERNAH TAHU APA-APA!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

Kini tidak hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, disusul beberapa anak-anak lain, ikut beradu mulut.

Profesor Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa _evil_ melihat betapa ribut dan ricuh kelasnya. Tidak peduli meski tangisan Luhan menjadi turut lebih keras karena hal tersebut. Tidak peduli juga kepada Sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pusing karena tangisan Luhan – _yang entah mengapa begitu terdengar di tengah keributan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin._

 _Mama, Baba, mereka berisik sekali. Huweeeee_ –Luhan

 _Siapapun tolong tenangkan bayi rusa yang berisik itu!_ –Sehun

 _Aku tidak akan kalah!_ –Chanyeol, Baekhyun

 _Gryffindor lebih baik!_ –Kyungsoo

 _Slytherin lebih baik!_ –Jongin

 _Kelas ini sangat menarik. Aku bisa santai sebentar kalau begini_ –Kyuhyun

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Demi Hunhan! Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini chapter X'D dan yeyyyy udah ada Baeksoo di sini mumumu. Chapter ini masih santai ya QvQ masih berjalan seperti sungai yang tenang. Chapter depan mulai ada masalah dan misteri-misteri (kayaknya, lol #dibakar)

Aku sebenarnya ngga bisa nulis _romance_ btw. Tapi pingin nulis ff genre _romance_ jadi ... seperti inilah.  
Maaf kalau kurang romantis. Hiks hiks

Dan yey! Tanggal 4 bisa update! Semoga mulai sekarang tiap hari Selasa bisa updatesatu chapter ya!

Oh ya jawaban pertanyaan :  
\- Ren sama Div bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma _muggle_ biasa kok. Ya biar ngga aneh aja jadi aku kasih _muggle_ di chatroom buat tambah-tambahan. Mwahahahaha. Iya, rada-rada kayak Harry Potter sama Draco Malfoy sih. Tapi bedanya di sini YAOI dan rada-rada beda juga sifat dan nasibnya ntar. Nyehehehe.  
\- Konfliknya ngga berat kok (menurutku sih hehe). Cuma nanti aku maunya mereka agak berpetualang gitu. Kayak di Harry Potter asli lah. Ngga berat-berat amat yang ampe bikin pusing. Mwehehehehe

Dan tolong kasih pendapat kalian ya, apakah terlalu lambat ini alurnya dan apakah ini terlalu panjang. Aku pingin banget bisa kayak author-author lain yang _word_ nya bisa ngga banyak-banyak banget. Buset ini tempatku udah 4000+ aja padahal cuma berapa _event_. Jadi tolong pendapatnya ya. Hehehehe. Makasih!

BigSehun'sjunior|Bbangssang|ParkLaHun|ichaYH23|juniaangel58|FLAn2910sh|Uchiharuno Rozu|bebbyndyaaaa

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	4. Trouble is Friend

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 3 : Trouble is Friend**

 **.**

Adalah hari kedua di Kogwarts, namja bernama Luhan pergi ke lapangan Kogwarts yang berada di tengah, dikelilingi oleh bangunan kastil. Dia membawa sapu terbangnya. Jika saja ini bukan sekolah sihir, Luhan mungkin mengira mereka akan kerja bakti membersihkan lapangan sebesar ini. Karena, yah, sapu yang dikatakan bisa terbang ini sama persis dengan sapu untuk membersihkan lapangan berumput.

"Berbaris sesuai asrama kalian masing-masing!" komando seseorang dari belakang sana. Semua anak lantas menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang profesor dengan jubah _pink_ , sepatu _pink_ , kemeja _pink_ , dan _jeans pink_. Yang tidak berwarna _pink_ hanya rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua dan anggota tubuh lainnya.

"Hei, Luhan" Luhan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, Jongin, yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa. Di sampingnya ada Sehun dengan wajah terganggunya –wajahnya memang seperti itu setiap saat– dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya –yang terlalu lebar, menurut Luhan.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Kau tidak merasa kalah dengan Sungmin-saem?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, meminta lanjutan. "Masa' cuma rambutmu yang _pink_? Tidak sekalian semua _pink_?"

Chanyeol tertawa sambil mendekati Luhan, lalu mengambil beberapa helai rambut Luhan di tangannya. "Sudah _pink_ , lembut pula. Yeoja sekali"

Luhan menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mencubit lengan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku bukan yeojaaaa! Dan aku masih belum memaafkanmu soal kemarin!"

"Tidak usah dimaafkan juga tidak apa. Wek" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya sambil kembali ke arah Jongin yang tertawa keras karena Sehun menirukan perkataan Luhan dengan suara dilengking-lengkingkan –mengejek suara cempreng Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaris dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. _Kenapa pertumbuhanku lambat? Aku juga mau jadi sebesar Chanyeol! Ah tidak, aku mau sebesar Kris tapi suaranya seberat Chanyeol!_

"Sudah semua? Nah. Sekarang letakkan sapu terbang kalian di samping kaki kanan kalian" semua murid serempak meletakkan sapunya. "Rentangkan tangan kalian ke depan sedikit. Dan katakan _Naik!_ agar sapu itu berada dalam genggaman tangan kalian!"

"Naik!" "Naik?!" "Naik~"

Suara-suara saling bersahutan. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, semua siswa berhasil mendapatkan sapu terbang pada genggaman masing-masing.

"Nah sekarang–" profesor Sungmin berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengambil sapu milik anak itu. "–kalian ikuti aku terbang"

Profesor serba _pink_ itu melihat ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan kedipan-kedipan lugu. "Sapu terbangku rusak. Aku pinjam milikmu. Oke?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Memproses perkataan gurunya. "Ng ..., itu ... la–Lalu bagaimana aku mengikuti Anda terbang, Saem?"

Sungmin melihat ke anak-anak lain. Seketika itu juga retinanya menangkap bayangan anak keluarga Oh. "Sehun! Kau membonceng Sehun saja, oke? Aku yakin dia bisa memboncengmu"

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pekikan tidak percaya. Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa –menertawakan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya berulang-ulang.

 _Apapun yang berhubungan dengan muggle itu tidaklah bagus. Ck!_

Luhan dengan takut-takut mendekati Sehun. Perlahan dia menempatkan dirinya di belakang Sehun, ikut mengapit sapu terbang di antara kaki-kakinya. "A–Aku tidak berat kok Sehun, kau tenang saja"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Luhan. Dia mendengus keras dan mulai mengangkat sapunya untuk lebih dekat dengan pantat mereka. "Pegangan pada sapu ini dan jangan mengucapkan apapun"

Profesor Sungmin sudah melesat di udara dengan sapu terbang Luhan. Semua anak serentak mengikutinya. Luhan mencengkeram sapu Sehun dengan erat tatkala kakinya mulai tidak menginjak tanah lagi. Tubuh namja itu sedikit bergetar tapi seperti permintaan Sehun, dia diam saja.

Melihat siswa-siswanya sudah seimbang dengan sapu terbangnya, profesor Sungmin menambah kecepatan sapunya tiga kali lipat. "Ayo kita berlomba~~!"

Semua siswa berlomba-lomba menambah kecepatan sapunya. Ada dua anak dari Gryffindor yang saling bertabrakan dan jatuh. Ada yang tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatannya hingga mereka menabrak dinding kastil dan terjatuh –yang untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Ada juga yang akhirnya berteriak ketakutan.

Dan itu adalah Luhan.

Jangan lupa rusa bukanlah binatang udara.

"Sehun! Jangan tinggi-tinggi!" Luhan memeluk perut Sehun ketika dirinya merasakan Sehun semakin meninggikan posisi mereka. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun. Tidak mau melihat apapun karena dia takut. Luhan tidak pernah bisa berdamai dengan ketinggian. Sependek apapun tingginya. "Sehun, turunkan ketinggiannya!"

Sedangkan Sehun yang sudah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya karena Luhan, mulai meronta. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Luhan. "LEPASKAN AKU DASAR MUGGLE BODOH! JANGAN MEMELUKKU!"

Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Dia melesat melewati Sehun dan berhenti di depan kawannya yang berkulit pucat itu hanya untuk–

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. KASIHAN SEKALI KAU OH SEHUN!"

–menertawakannya. Kemudian dia melenggang pergi, masih dengan tawa khas maniak.

"Sialan kau _kkamjong_! Tutup mulutmu!" Sehun menambah kecepatan sapunya untuk mengejar Jongin.

Langkah yang salah karena Luhan semakin ketakutan. Dia memeluk Sehun lebih erat, membuat Sehun memelototkan matanya tanpa namja rusa itu ketahui. "AKU TAKUT SEHUN! AYO TURUN! KUMOHON!"

Kesal. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun. "TURUNLAH SAJA SENDIRI!"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu merasakan ada yang basah di punggungnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan basahi jubahku!"

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ingus yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya, juga bibirnya yang cemberut sekaligus bergetar. Seperti bayi. "Se–Sehun jahat! A–Aku kan tidak berani loncat setinggi ini!"

"Kalau takut ketinggian jangan terbang! Dasar _muggle_!"

"A–Aku kan juga ingin bisa naik sapu terbang. Su–Supaya bisa jadi penyihir" Namja bermata rusa itu semakin mencemberutkan bibirnya. "Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Sehun gelagapan. Astaga suara tangisan ini ... tidak. Sehun tidak mau mendengar suara tangisan yang tidak bisa dilupakannya sampai-sampai tidurnya semalam tidak nyenyak. "Y–Yak! Be–Berhenti menangis _muggle_ jelek!"

Wah. Usaha menghentikan tangis yang bagus, Oh Sehun.

"AKU TIDAK JELEK! HUWEEEEEE"

Mendengar tangisan yang semakin keras dan nyaring itu, Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sudah kuduga berinteraksi terlalu lama dengan _muggle_ cengeng sepertimu akan menambah masalah!"

"HUWEEEEE! SEHUN JAHAT!"

"Luhan" Sehun melembutkan suaranya, Luhan makin menangis kencang.

"Luhan!" Sehun menegaskan suaranya, Luhan mulai memukuli punggung Sehun dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya.

"LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila, Luhan memeluk Sehun erat lagi namun tetap tidak berhenti.

Sehun yang telinganya terganggu dengan tangisan Luhan –dan tawa membahana Jongin yang makin keras, tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Belum fokusnya yang teralih untuk menggerakkan badannya sendiri agar pelukan Luhan lepas –yang malah membuat Luhan semakin memeluknya erat dan dia tidak bisa bernapas.

Dan begitulah ceritanya Oh Sehun dan Luhan jatuh ke lapangan.

Di atas rerumputan hijau bagai karpet itu Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada di bawahnya, dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Sehun, jatuh itu sakit"

"Aku tahu. Tutup mulutmu"

.

Baekhyun berbalik ke arah lapangan ketika mendengar panggilan dari profesor Sungmin yang mohon undur diri untuk mengantar Luhan dan Sehun ke unit kesehatan karena kepala mereka bertubrukan ketika jatuh dan Luhan terus menangis dan mengeluh kesakitan. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan Luhan sedari tadi.

"Tahu begitu Luhan bersamaku saja tadi. Ck. Oh Sehun memang kejam" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang digiring dengan tandu oleh beberapa _sunbae_ , dipimpin profesor Sungmin. "Aigoo, kasihan sekali Luhan"

Kyungsoo terbang mendekati Baekhyun. "Sama. Atau setidaknya kita bisa meminta Sehun agar Luhan bersama kita, lalu menurunkan Luhan"

"Kasihan sekali Luhan. Nasibnya buruk karena bersama Sehun"

Chanyeol, yang kebetulan sedang terbang untuk melihat Sehun, tentu mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Dan sesuai sifatnya yang setia kawan, Chanyeol menghentikan terbangnya di depan Baekhyun. "Kau salah besar. Justru Sehun yang selalu terkena musibah karena Luhan"

"Ck." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak usah ikut _nimbrung_? Kau suka sekali apa berdebat denganku?"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memulai dengan mengecilkan suaramu saat berbicara. Mau tidak mau telingaku yang masih berfungsi ini mendengar"

"Ya, ya, kau dan telinga lebarmu yang bisa menangkap suara dengan baik"

"Dan kau dengan mulutmu yang tidak bisa dikontrol"

"Kata orang yang sendirinya ikut pembicaraan orang lain eh?"

"Kata orang yang suka sekali berkomentar eh?"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Begini lagi. Tapi kali ini namja bermarga Do tidak berniat menghentikannya. Daripada dia ikut pusing dan terbawa suasana seperti kemarin.

Jongin –entah darimana asalnya– terbang melesat, dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang nyaris jatuh dari sapu terbangnya tidak terima. Dia membalas mendorong Chanyeol. Untungnya namja tinggi berambut perak itu bisa menguasai diri. Dengan kesal dia membalas balik Baekhyun.

"YA! Park Yoda!"

"Yoda?! Dasar _bacon_!"

Jongin yang mendengar keributan segera berbalik arah. Dia terkekeh melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling mendorong dengan menabrakkan bahu masing-masing ke arah lawan agar jatuh dari sapu terbang. Sebenarnya dia hanya berniat mengganggu Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat. Tidak disangka, mereka sekarang malah adu fisik.

Dengan tawa yang membahana, Jongin terbang mendekati Chanbaek. Dia melayang di dekat Kyungsoo yang meliriknya tajam. "Kau berani sekali tertawa. Kau memperparah semuanya, kau tahu?"

Jongin menggendikkan bahunya acuh. "Bukan salahku. Lagipula, lihat–" Jongin menunjuk ke arah Chanbaek yang menggigit bibir masing-masing dan fokus mendorong lawan. "–mereka jadi bisa menutup mulutnya kan?"

Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka berdebat. Jadi namja bermata bulat dan besar itu mengiyakan saja pembelaan dari Jongin. Mereka berdua melihat Baekhyun yang kini menarik telinga Chanyeol.

"Taruhan 10.000 Won, Chanyeol akan menang" Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara. "Dia sensitif dengan telinganya"

Kyungsoo mengamati Chanyeol yang mengejar Baekhyun dengan kecepatan penuh dan Baekhyun yang menghindar sambil tertawa mengejek dengan suara menggelegar dan "Tangkap aku kalau bisa!"–nya.

"Aku terima. Baekhyun akan menang" Kyungsoo tersenyum setan. "Kau tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan diva"

* * *

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu merasakan pegal pada ujung jari-jari kakinya. Tapi tetap saja kedua tangannya tidak bisa menggapai buku yang ingin dia baca untuk mengerjakan tugas Herbologi dari profesor Ryeowook.

Luhan tidak pendek. Luhan hanya ... tidak tinggi. Dan dia bisa saja melompat dan mengambilnya –kalau tidak peduli buku-buku di sampingnya akan terjatuh seiring dengan goyangan dari proses pengambilan semacam itu. Lagipula kakinya masih sakit karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi dia toh juga tidak bisa melompat.

Ujung-ujung jemarinya sudah menyentuh buku incarannya. Berlebihan memang, tapi rasanya seperti menyentuh es batu ketika terjebak di gurun. Jari-jari itu mulai merambat lebih ke tengah.

Terus.

Sampai di tengah.

 **Puk.**

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Luhan yang sedang berjinjit tentu menjadi goyah. Dia menatap jarinya yang kembali di ujung bawah buku. Dengan menggembungkan pipi karena menahan napas dan marah, dia menoleh.

Kris. Ketua Slytherin.

Luhan tidak jadi marah. Karena tidak mungkin seorang Luhan memarahi Kris. Lagipula Kris menyodorkan buku yang sama persis dengan yang diincarnya kepadanya.

"Aku hendak mengembalikan ini. Tapi kurasa kau membutuhkannya"

Luhan mengambil buku itu pelan-pelan. Dia kemudian memeluk buku besar itu. "Te–Terimakasih"

"Tidak masalah" Kris tersenyum. Wajahnya tidak menyeramkan lagi. Malahan Luhan harus mengakui kalau Kris benar-benar tampan.

Kris kemudian keluar dari lorong antar rak buku itu. Luhan mengikutinya. Dia melihat Kris duduk pada suatu meja di daerah yang sepi dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di sana. Oh, sepertinya Kris masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Itu berarti Luhan punya teman untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas juga. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengerjakan besok. Sedangkan Luhan, _home schooling_ membuatnya tidak pernah menerima tugas, jadi dia semangat sekali mengerjakan tugasnya saat ini juga.

"Eum, Kris" Kris menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. "Bo–Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kris menatap kursi kosong di sampingnya sekilas. Kemudian dia melongok ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan –entah mengapa. Lalu namja tinggi berambut _blonde_ itu menatap Luhan kembali sekalian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, menggumamkan _terimakasih_ , dan duduk di kursi sebelah Kris.

.

Luhan sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Dia melihat _paper_ nya yang sudah tertoreh tinta-tinta, merangkai tulisan sebagai tugasnya. Setelah melipat perkamen itu menjadi gulungan, namja itu mengikatnya dengan rantai kering.

Dia kemudian melirik Kris yang masih fokus membaca satu buku di tangannya. Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah buku itu. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca namja jangkung itu.

" _Ta men yao ai_ "

Kris terhenyak. Dia melihat ke arah Luhan yang masih menggumamkan apa yang dia baca dari buku yang di pegangnya. Otaknya dengan cepat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera dia menutup bukunya, cukup kasar, membuat Luhan memundurkan badannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan serta bersalah.

"Ng, a–aku hanya ingin tahu. Ma–Maafkan aku kalau aku–"

Kris mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan dengan erat, membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. "Kau orang Korea bukan?"

Meski dengan tubuh bergetar, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal ini, Kris segera sadar dan melepaskan kedua tangannya. Dia melirik Luhan yang sedang menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku" Kris merasa bersalah karena lupa wajahnya itu seram kalau sedang serius. Kris hanya ... terkejut.

Luhan mengangguk meski dirinya masih menarik dan menghembuskan napas sembari mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit dan Luhan terlihat lebih rileks, Kris membuka suara. "Kenapa kau bisa membaca _hanzi_ ini?"

 _Hanzi_ _?_ "Bukankah ini yang dinamakan _h_ _anja_?"

"Bukan" Kris menjawab. "Karakter _h_ _anja_ lebih mirip _k_ _anji_ dibandingkan dengan karakter _hanzi_ yang berlaku di China sekarang ini. Lagipula tidak banyak orang Korea sekarang yang bisa membaca _hanja_ "

Luhan merenung. Memikirkan perkataan Kris. "Eum, entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti _hanzi_ , juga tidak pernah belajar bahasa Mandarin. Aku pikir ini _hanja_ "

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membacanya kalau kau tidak tahu bahasa Mandarin dan berpikir ini _hanja_?"

Benar. Bagaimana bisa Luhan membacanya?

"A–Aku tidak tahu" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang buku itu lagi. "Mungkin aku pernah belajar bahasa Mandarin. Tapi ... aku tidak pernah ingat"

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dia memikirkan kembali semua _kebetulan_ ini. Ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya dengan perlahan dan takut-takut, Kris menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku, eum, a–"

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja" seolah bisa membaca keinginan Luhan, Kris memberikan senyuman dan izin untuk Luhan. Namja bersurai merah muda itu membalas senyuman Kris dan membawa pergi gulungannya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Meninggalkan Kris untuk berpikir sendirian.

Tak lama, seorang dengan rambut hitam kelam masuk dengan cukup tergesa-gesa. Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping Kris. Kris segera tersadar dari pikirannya ketika lengan orang itu dan dirinya bersenggolan.

Orang itu menampilkan senyuman kucingnya. Mata pandanya menyipit, mengikuti senyumannya. "Maafkan aku karena lama ya ge. Aku salah mengeluarkan uang dan para _muggle_ itu mengira aku hendak menipu!"

Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut namja di sampingnya. "Tapi kau mendapatkannya kan?"

"Tentu" namja bermata panda itu dengan senyuman lebar menampilkan tas yang dari tadi dia bawa. " _Gucci limited edition version_ , bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mendapatkannya?"

"Kau tahu Tao?"

"Hm?" Tao masih asyik mengamati benda buatan _muggle_ yang bisa membuatnya tergila-gila. Dia selalu berharap _gucci_ memiliki produk tersendiri di dunia sihir. _Ah, tapi tidak. Bisa-bisa gege ngambek karena uang miliknya aku habiskan untuk membeli edisi muggle dan edisi penyihir._

"Aku rasa aku menemukan _nya_ "

Tao segera menaruh atensinya secara penuh ke arah Kris. "Apa? Bagaimana? Ah tidak-tidak. Siapa ge? Apakah benar namja yang bernama Yixing itu?"

"Bukan" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namja bernama Luhan, dia siswa tahun pertama, sama sepertimu"

"Lu–" Tao membulatkan matanya. _Namanya cocok_ "–han?"

Kris tersenyum tipis mengetahui Tao satu pendapat dengan dirinya. "Benar bukan?"

* * *

Kim Jongin berjalan dengan jauh dari kata santai. Dilihat dari dekat, mulutnya sedang komat-kamit. Memberikan sumpah serapah kepada seseorang dengan tinggi seperti menara dan bertelinga seperti _elf_ –yang masih berbaring di ranjang unit kesehatan Kogwarts karena menabrak salah satu menara dan jatuh saat mengejar siswa Gryffindor bernama Byun Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa kalah dari bebek bermake-up itu?! Demi Tuhan aku malu sekali!_

"Kau mau kemana, tuan Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerang ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

Do. Kyungsoo.

Orang yang mengalahkannya.

.

 _Kim Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Masih menolak mempercayai bahwa kawannya jatuh karena menabrak menara. Jahat memang, tapi bukan kawannya yang dia khawatirkan. Taruhannya. Demi Slytherin yang hanya berisi darah murni, seorang Kim Jongin telah kalah taruhan. Rasanya dia baru saja menaruhkan marga Kim-nya yang terhormat itu di sini._

 _"Aku kalah" Jongin mengusak rambutnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Do Kyungsoo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan_ _–dan demi apapun di dunia ini Jongin ingin menghapus senyuman itu dari sana._

 _"Ya kau kalah" dan Jongin tidak tahu bahwa keluarga penyihir Do mahir dalam menambah masalah. Menurutnya Do Kyungsoo bisa saja diam, kalaupun ingin mengiyakan dia tidak usah mengatakannya secara jelas di depan Jongin. Oke, memang salah Jongin sendiri telah mengatakan "Aku kalah". Tapi Jongin melakukan itu supaya bukan Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya. Perjuangan untuk mengaku kalah yang percuma._

 _Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Uang sejumlah 10.000 Won. "Ini uangmu"_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak meminta uang"_

 _Jongin membulatkan matanya. Dia lalu bersedekap dan menatap Kyungsoo, dengan seringaian pada bibirnya. "Kalau kau tidak lupa, taruhannya adalah 10.000 Won, bukan yang lain"_

 _"Memang 10.000 Won_ _" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, membuat bibirnya membentuk hati. Jongin tidak mengatakan bibir itu lucu. Sama sekali tidak. "Tapi tidak berupa uang. Aku bisa meminta hal lain yang senilai dengan 10.000 Won"_

 _Namja berkulit tan itu membulatkan matanya, lagi. Dan kali ini diiringi dengan mulut membuka sedikit. "Apa?!"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya. Aku meminta hal lain yang senilai dengan 10.000 Won. Dan itu masih sah karena dari awal kita tidak menyebutkan berupa apa melainkan berapa"_

 _Satu hal yang Jongin pelajari dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, laki-laki pendek dan bermata besar ini adalah epitome dari satan._

.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tidak berniat kabur sama sekali" Jongin memutar bola matanya, malas. "Jadi kau sudah menentukan apa yang kau mau, Do Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sudah menentukannya sejak awal Kim Jongin. Kalau saja kau tidak banyak beralasan seperti ingin menjenguk Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui apa yang aku mau. Sesuatu yang bernilai 10.000 Won itu"

Skakmat.

"Memang tidak ada gunanya melawan setan" gerutu Jongin, yang sayangnya terlampau pelan sehingga Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya untuk memandu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Mungkin saja ada hal menarik yang terjadi kalau gerutuan Jongin itu terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, bukan?

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin keluar dari kastil, menuju ke arah hutan. Jongin gatal sekali ingin bertanya kemana setan ini –maksudnya Kyungsoo– membawanya pergi. Tapi toh kemana saja jika Kyungsoo yang membawa, pastilah itu neraka.

Setan tidak berada di surga.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam sebuah gubuk, yang bahkan Jongin tidak pernah tahu meski dia sudah hapal seluk beluk Kogwarts karena Ayahnya sering membawanya kemari sejak kecil ketika dia turut andil dalam urusan Kogwarts.

Namja berkulit _tan_ itu ikut masuk, dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrak-abrik sebuah boks. Entah mencari apa.

Sekejap pikiran buruk menguasai namja yang lebih tinggi. Segera mungkin Jongin memeriksa di seluruh tubuhnya. Ada tongkat sihirnya. Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Jadi apapun yang Kyungsoo rencanakan, Jongin siap melawan.

"Kau tidak memerlukan tongkat sihirmu tuan Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo menyindir. "Aku tidak hendak mengapa-apakanmu"

"Jaga-jaga itu wajar" adalah kalimat defensif dari Jongin yang merasa malu luar biasa karena kedapatan bersiap jika Kyungsoo hendak mengapa-apakan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menggendikkan bahu dan kembali mencari serta mengeluarkan beberapa benda dan alat yang dia butuhkan–yang membuat Jongin lagi-lagi gatal ingin bertanya untuk apa itu semua.

Namja bermata bulat dan besar itu kemudian membawa barang-barang itu ke sebuah meja. Dan membuka kain yang menutupi sebagian lain daripada meja tersebut. Sebuah kompor terletak di sana.

"Jadi–" Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah menghidupkan api pada kompor itu –yang membuat Jongin terkejut adalah; tanpa sihir ikut campur. "–aku akan mencoba resep makanan baruku. Namanya nasi goreng kimchi. Dan aku ingin kau mencobanya"

Mengatakan seorang Kim Jongin tidak habis pikir adalah hal yang wajar. Terutama jika dia berhadapan dengan makhluk bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sejak awal, Jongin selalu dikejutkan oleh Kyungsoo. Apapun yang namja bermata bulat itu lakukan selalu membuat Jongin terheran-heran. Jongin hendak mengejek hobi memasak Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak ingin dicincang dengan pisau jadi dia diam saja.

Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang setan lakukan saat kalap kan? – _Selain memukulkan buku ke kepala orang._

Jongin akhirnya bersuara ketika suara pertemuan antar alat masak Kyungsoo dengan bahan-bahan makanan mulai dicerna oleh reseptor pendengarannya. Dia dengan sedikit _awkward_ duduk di kursi yang ada di depan _counter_ tempat Kyungsoo memotong cabai. "Jadi, ini yang kau mau? Sesuatu yang bernilai 10.000 Won itu?"

"Hm" Kyungsoo menggumam. "Karena ini pertama kali aku membuatnya, aku jadi tidak tahu apakah enak atau tidak"

"Menurutmu ini seharga dengan 10.000 Won?"

"Neeeee" Kyungsoo mulai menaruh penggorengan di atas kompor. "Kalau tidak enak atau keracunan, itu kan urusanmu jadinya. Bukan urusanku. Menurutku merusak sedikit lidah dan organmu senilai dengan 10.000 Won"

"Ap–?"

"Dan lagipula kalau hasilnya enak, kau akan mendapat keuntungan. Jadi katakanlah aku sedang berinvestasi dengan media tubuhmu. Aku bisa membuatmu baik atau buruk" Kyungsoo memasukkan margarin ke penggorengan. Membuat benda itu meleleh.

 _What a devil._ "Aku heran bagaimana kau tidak bisa masuk Slytherin dengan kelicikanmu"

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Oh, jadi mengakui kalau Slytherin itu tempat untuk orang-orang licik?"

 _What the hell. Ah, he's indeed living in hell._ "Bukan. Slytherin tempat untuk orang cerdik. Sayangnya cerdik bisa berupa cerdas atau licik" bela namja berkulit gelap itu.

"Ya. Ya. Terserahmu"

Kyungsoo memasukkan nasi, bumbu-bumbu, dan kimchi di penggorengan itu dan mulai membalik-baliknya dengan spatula di tangan kanannya. Membuat Jongin tersadar akan satu hal. "Kenapa kau memasak ala _muggle_?"

"Karena itu hobiku" jawab namja itu, tersenyum saat aroma nasi gorengnya mulai menyebar. "Dan kau tidak akan mengerti apa bedanya melihat masakan enak hasil buatanmu sendiri, dengan seluruh energimu, dibandingkan dengan makanan yang langsung kau terima. Apalagi kalau kau memasukkan bahan, mencampur mereka, semuanya kau lakukan dengan sihir. Itu menjadi mudah dan tidak ada eum tantangannya, tak ada kepuasan"

Jongin memajukan duduknya, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas _counter_ dan dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya itu. Melihat lebih dekat bagaimana Kyungsoo memasak. "Tapi bukankah ini ironis? _Muggle_ selalu berusaha untuk mempermudah pekerjaan agar mempersingkat waktu, sedangkan kau di sini justru memahami esensi proses"

"Ya itu masalahnya. Mereka tidak bekerja sama dengan waktu. Mereka dikejar waktu. Bisa kubayangkan betapa bahagianya mereka jika mereka bisa melakukan sihir"

Jongin menatap lebih lekat Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Dibandingkan seorang namja hobi memasak, lebih aneh lagi seorang penyihir suka melakukan sesuatu dengan cara _muggle_. Tapi ... harus Jongin akui, terlihat lebih keren ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo yang menggerakkan alat-alat masak itu daripada melihat alat-alat masak itu bergerak sendiri karena sihir.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dan Kyungsoo melihatnya. Senyuman tulus –bukan _smirk_ – dan manis. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau benar, pendek"

Diksi yang salah. Karena kemudian Kyungsoo melempar sendok makan di dekatnya ke kepala Jongin. "SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PENDEK?!"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 keluarrr! T.T Butuh waktu lama banget buat ngelarin ini T.T Padahal mumpung ngga sibuk sebenernya tapi kena _writer's block_. Daann sekarang aku udah masuk mingu sibuk karena kuliah mulai menarik-narik untuk masuk (meski mulainya secara akademik masih lama). Jadi aku ngga tau apakah Selasa depan aku bisa update sesuai jadwal atau ngga. Hiks.

Dan internetku lemot banget T.T entah mengapa. Jadinya baru malem ini bisa upload. Maafkan T.T

Btw ngga tau kenapa aku ngga bisa bikin Kyungsoo polos, lugu atau lucu. Menurutku dia itu imut tapi diam-diam setan X'D dan untuk Jongin, biasku di EXO, dia itu kadang serius dan kadang kenakan. Makanya Kaisoo jadi kayak gini. Lebih tenang dan serius gitu X3 loveable lah _couple_ ini tuh X'3 tapi aku pribadi paling suka Hunhan karena mereka _touchy-touchy_ banget dan ugh momennya banyakan _skinship_. Meski sekarang udah ngga ada lagi Q_Q

Jawaban pertanyaan :  
\- Semua yang murid baru (hunhanchanbaekkaisootao) umurnya 11 tahun. Kalau yang jadi ketua (krishochenmin) umurnya 13 tahun. Lay 12 tahun biar tengah-tengah gitu lucu #abaikan  
\- Sehun ngga ngediemin Luhan karena kepalanya masih sakit kena buku tebel dua X'D mana suaranya si Luhan ganggu proses penyembuhannya (?)  
\- Baekhyun bukan Ron X'D ngakak aku bayangin Baekhyun jadi Ron. Ini emang kayak HP, tiga vs tiga gitu, tapi sifatnya beda kok X'D  
\- Umur yang aku pakai itu menyesuaikan HP sebenernya. Di HP, murid baru berumur 11 tahun. Dan karena setahu aku bromance itu cuma _brotherly_ –ngga bisa sampe kissu-kissuan dan ngga pake rasa cinta– (CMIIW), makanya aku putuskan yaoi XP tapi tenang ... proses kissu2nya masih lama. Malahan mungkin mendekati _ending_ (karena aku payah dalam hal _romance_ ). Ini masih tahap pengembangan (?) rasa suka aja. Mwehehehe. Dan nanti adegan paling dewasanya cuma kissu itu kok X3 jadi ini yaoi vanilla X3  
\- Iya. Beberapa scene nanti sama kayak HP. Cuma beda alur. Misal ya ada pemilihan topi, pengajaran mantra _Wingardium Leviosa_ , sama sapu terbang ini. Tapi alurnya beda karena sifat orang-orangnya juga beda gitu. Aku pake beberapa karena aku ngga tahu enaknya mereka ngapain awal-awal masuk sekolah. Mwehehehe. Dan masalah utamanya nanti beda. Beda jauhhh.  
\- Luhan bakalan nangis kalau ada alasan doang kok, misal kena ujung buku tebel, karena ketinggiannya, dan ya biasanya bocah 11 tahun bakalan nangis lah X'D  
\- Karena Kyuhyun itu evil maknae X3 jadinya ya begitu kalau jadi guru mwehehehe X3

Untuk guest ke 2: reviewmu udah masuk kok X'D malah jadi 3. Makasih deh ya X'D  
Pooarie3 : ecieh, sibuk X'D

Makasih banget ya pendapat, saran, dan reviewnya X'3 makasih juga buat yang ngefollow dan ngefavorite X3 #lemparbuluangsa  
Seneng banget tahu baca suara hati kalian untukku~~

BigSehun'sjunior|Potterhead|kidsrhan|ParkLaHun| |bebbyndyaaaa|exofujo12|B|Desi|FFhanwizzard|juniaangel58|hunhan|pooarie3|FLAn2910sh|Misslah|Helloo|RaraIndiraL7|Uchiharuno Rozu|Oh Luhan|Luhen|Guest|BaconieSonjay|guest who am I|Baru nemu|Aesthic|XD|gimme|tnpa nma

Love u to the Beijing and Seoul (karena di sana tempat Luhan dan Sehun berada, mwahahahaha)

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	5. Big Bang!

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 4 : Big Bang!**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Sudah"

"Kau yakin _dia_ benar-benar ada di sana?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu lakukan secepatnya"

"–dan aku tidak menerima kegagalan"

 **BLAM.**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa malu dengan statusnya yang merupakan darah campuran. Menjadi seorang _muggle_ dan penyihir di saat yang bersamaan sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Malahan dia merasa bangga bisa mengerti seluk beluk kedua dunia yang berlawanan.

Oleh karena itu Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima pemahaman para anggota Slytherin yang begitu rasis, yang menganggap darah murni adalah segalanya, bahwa mereka adalah yang terbaik. Itu terasa sama bodohnya dengan _muggle_ yang membanggakan dengan berlebihan suku, agama, maupun ras masing-masing sampai merendahkan milik orang lain.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap ruang kesehatan. Seseorang terlintas dalam benaknya –Park Chanyeol. Ibunya mengajarkan untuk tidak menyakiti makhluk hidup, apapun itu. _Well_ , Chanyeol merupakan makhluk hidup bukan?

Namja ber _eyeliner_ itu memasuki ruangan yang kosong. Dari pintu saja dia sudah bisa melihat Chanyeol yang masih berbaring dengan satu tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menertawakan Chanyeol karena siswa lain yang juga jatuh seperti Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk sembuh sedangkan si _dobi_ ini begitu lama untuk bisa pulih. Namun dia mengurungkannya.

Dia ke sini untuk meminta maaf. Bukan untuk memperparah keadaan.

Meskipun semakin parah atau tidak, Baekhyun tidak peduli sih.

"Ehem" Baekhyun berdeham –mencari tahu apakah namja tinggi menjulang itu tertidur atau tidak.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Seketika dia mengeluarkan erangan sembari menepuk dahinya. "Kenapa makhluk ini berada di sini astaga?! Biarkan hidupku tenang sebentar saja!"

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kelakuannya yang sedikit banyak menghina dirinya, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu jatuh"

"Dan oh, dia berbicara padaku! Telingaku sakit tiba-tiba" balas namja tinggi itu dramatis, sambil menutupi kedua telinga _elf_ nya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Hidungnya kembang kempis, menahan gejolak emosi karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan. "Jadi, maafkan aku"

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu"

Sudah cukup!

Baekhyun langsung menarik telinga Chanyeol sampai namja tinggi itu terduduk dengan erangan kesakitan. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya, dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Chanyeol dan berteriak "AKU MINTA MAAF!"

Namja yang lebih pendek itu kemudian melepaskan _jeweran_ nya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Persetan dengan nasihat Ibunya! Chanyeol bukanlah makhluk hidup! Dia makhluk jadi-jadian dengan telinga lebar yang menyebalkan!

"YAK! INIKAH YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ORANG SAKIT?!"

"DAN INIKAH YANG KAU LAKUKAN KETIKA SAKIT?! MEMBUAT ORANG MARAH?!"

"Bukan salahku" Chanyeol mendenguskan napas keras dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ kasur. "Salah sendiri kau marah. Aku kan tidak berbicara denganmu"

Kepalan tangan yang Baekhyun bentuk siap menerjang kepala Chanyeol kapan saja. Namun dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberi _makhluk_ _sakit_ belas kasihan. "Aku mengasihanimu. Jadi terserah kau memaafkanku atau tidak. Sudah bagus aku mau minta maaf padamu, dasar menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun keluar dengan hentakan kaki yang kalau diibaratkan secara hiperbola, bisa menggetarkan dunia. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah batang hidung namja diva itu tidak nampak lagi.

"Kau lihat itu Hun? Wajah seorang diva yang marah" katanya pada Sehun yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya –di bawah ranjang Chanyeol. "Ah~, membalas dendam memang menyenangkan"

Sehun keluar dengan kekehan. "Sayang sekali Kai tidak ada di sini untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun"

"Ah, ya, omong-omong dimana anak itu?"

Mereka tidak tahu yang dibicarakan sedang memakan nasi goreng kimchi dengan sendok yang tadinya berbenturan –tepatnya dibenturkan melalui lemparan– dengan dirinya.

* * *

Luhan keluar dari aula utama Kogwarts, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang makan malam. Dia butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang. Kandung kemihnya ingin mengeluarkan hasil ekskresi sekarang juga.

Namja berambut _pink_ itu tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengikutinya. Bahkan pemilik sepasang mata itu mengikutinya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi dan berdiri dengan jarak beberapa _urinal_ dari dirinya.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sampingnya segera menoleh.

Sehun.

Tiba-tiba rona merah menjalari pipinya. Dia tidak pernah pipis bersama dengan orang lain –selain Ayah dan Ibunya, itupun saat masih sangat kecil. Jadi ... rasanya aneh saja.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan toiletnya, Luhan segera bergerak untuk mencuci tangan. Berhubung wastafel hanya berjumlah dua buah, Sehun mau tidak mau berdiri di samping Luhan, mencuci tangan pada wastafel lainnya.

Luhan sekali-kali melirik ke arah Sehun lewat cermin. "Eum, hei Sehun"

Sehun menutup kerannya. Lalu membalikkan badan. "HEI, SEHUN!" Luhan mengeraskan suaranya.

Namja yang lebih tinggi membalikkan badan kembali, menatap Luhan dengan wajah terganggu –yang menjadi ekspresi dasarnya– sehingga namja yang lebih pendek tidak mengerti kalau Sehun sebenarnya kali ini benar-benar terganggu. "Apa?!"

"Bukan _A_ _pa?!_ Sehun!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun terlalu kesal untuk mengatakan bahwa Luhan terlihat menggemaskan. "Kata Mama, kalau disapa balas menyapa"

Sehun menepuk dahinya dan mengerang. Luhan benar-benar pintar membuat masalah dengan dirinya.

"Dengar ya, _darah kotor_. Aku tidak peduli apa kata Ibumu! Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak membalas segala keburukan yang terjadi karena dirimu. Jadi belajarlah untuk menutup mulutmu!"

Namja bermata rusa itu tidak mengerti sebenarnya Sehun mengatakan apa, tapi dari ekspresinya dan intonasinya, Luhan tahu Sehun sedang memarahinya. Luhan segera menunduk –kebiasaannya kalau Ayah atau Ibunya sedang memarahinya. "Maafkan Luhan"

Sehun yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan omelannya nyaris tersedak udara. Karena ... demi profesor Leeteuk yang tidak pernah jelas ... kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba berbicara dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga?!

"Ka–Kau gila huh?!"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan raut tersinggung. "Luhan tidak gila!"

"Berhenti menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga!" Sehun menyentak Luhan dengan emosi yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Luhan tidak–"

Perkataan Luhan terhenti karena sebuah benda kini melayang-layang mendekati dirinya dan Sehun. Sebuah _walkie talkie_. Benda itu kini berada di tengah-tengah, di antara Sehun dan Luhan.

 _Untuk apa barang muggle ini ada di sini?_

Lain Sehun, lain Luhan. Namja itu tanpa berpikir apa-apa segera memegang _walkie talkie_ itu, membuatnya tidak melayang lagi melainkan berada di tangan Luhan. Dia kemudian menekan tombol _call_ yang berada di sana. Mengira ada yang ingin bicara dengannya –atau Sehun, entahlah yang jelas dia berpikir pemegang lain _walkie talkie_ ingin bicara padanya.

"Halo" Luhan menyapa, mengabaikan tatapan horror dari Sehun karena kelakuannya.

"Bum" suara di seberang terdengar.

"Hah?" Luhan mendekatkan benda hitam itu di telinganya, tangannya menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak merampas benda itu dari dirinya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas"

"Berikan padaku, _muggle_ bodoh!" bentak Sehun, meski dengan suara pelan. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memberi wajah tidak setuju.

"Bum" suara di seberang terdengar kembali.

Luhan menjauhkan benda itu, untuk menatapnya sebentar. Barangkali ada yang salah dengan benda ini. "Maaf, kau bilang ap–"

 **BOOM! BLAARRR!**

* * *

Suara ledakan terdengar di aula utama. Semua siswa Kogwarts yang sedang memakan menghentikan kunyahan mereka dan melihat ke arah pintu dan jendela yang bergetar. Para profesor di sana menatap satu sama lain. Tidak butuh berapa lama, semua siswa dengan panik berdiri dan berlarian menuju pintu aula untuk keluar.

"TENANGLAH SEMUANYA!" suara menggelegar itu membuat semua siswa yang berada di sana berhenti. Mereka menatap kepala sekolah mereka dengan wajah ketakutan, bingung, dan ingin pergi yang bercampur.

Profesor Leeteuk berdiri dan menatap semua siswanya dengan tenang. "Ketua asrama, tolong bawa anggota kalian ke ruangan kalian masing-masing. Profesor lain, ikuti saya untuk melihat keadaan"

Setelah perintah itu diberikan, Joonmyeon, Minseok, dan Jongdae segera membawa anak-anaknya menuju kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan anggota Slytherin dipimpin oleh anggota tahun ke tiga lainnya. Tidak ada yang tahu Kris berada dimana, kecuali Tao, yang diam saja sambil menatap khawatir ke arah timur. Dimana kamar mandi terdekat berada.

 _Semoga gege baik-baik saja._

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mencari keberadaan Luhan. Mereka takut namja itu kembali ke aula yang kosong dan justru duduk di sana, menganggap yang lain sedang pergi. Itu mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat betapa cluelessnya anak itu.

"Aku dengar ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam Kogwarts"

"Aku yakin dia yang meledakkan Kogwarts"

"Apakah Kogwarts akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ruang kepala sekolah, ruang bawah tanah, dan kamar asrama dibuat oleh penyihir Rusia yang membuatnya anti ledakan apapun. Untuk yang lain, aku tidaklah yakin"

Bisikan-bisikan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Cemas. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tertangkap oleh penjahat itu? Atau jika digabung dengan kemungkinan pertama, bagaimana jika Luhan yang kembali ke aula justru berhadapan dengan penjahat itu? Atau yang lebih mengerikan, bagaimana jika ruangan itu meledak saat Luhan datang?

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, lalu keduanya segera berbalik arah.

Mereka akan mencari Luhan.

* * *

Luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Dia juga merasakan benda keras pada punggungnya dan beban berat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan bersusah payah menghindari udara kotor yang sepertinya berada di sekitar kepalanya, namja itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Ruangan yang tadinya merupakan kamar mandi kini runtuh di sana-sini. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba menyingkirkan apapun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh benda itu, _yang ternyata bukanlah sebuah benda_.

Luhan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan dia bisa melihat Sehun –dengan dahi berdarah dan beberapa lecet di tubuhnya. Panik. Itu yang dirasakannya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun pelan pada bagian dimana tidak ada luka di sana."Se–Sehun"

Beberapa tepukan dan panggilan lirih, Sehun tidak kunjung bangun. Tapi Luhan cukup lega bisa merasakan deru napas Sehun, yang berarti Sehun masih hidup. Luhan mati-matian menahan nyeri pada punggungnya dan mencoba menyingkir dari sana. Dia menahan kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya secara perlahan saat dirinya berhasil berdiri. Namja itu kemudian segera menyingkirkan beberapa reruntuhan yang berada di atas Sehun.

Setelah selesai menyingkirkan reruntuhan, Luhan melingkarkan lengan Sehun pada bahunya. Dia berusaha mengangkat Sehun meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mengangkat orang dengan tubuh lebih besar darinya. Punggungnya yang sakit membuat dirinya semakin kesusahan dan berkali-kali gagal.

 **Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh Luhan. Namja itu melihat ke asal suara. Meski belum melihat siapa yang menuju kemari, Luhan kembali berusaha mengangkat Sehun. Siapapun yang kemari pastilah bisa membantu mereka, begitu pikirnya.

 **Tap. Tap.**

Luhan berusaha mengangkat Sehun kembali, dan dia jatuh terduduk lagi. Agaknya jatuh Luhan kali ini lebih keras, sehingga kepala Sehun juga lebih keras menatap paha Luhan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sehun kini perlahan membuka matanya.

Luhan yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lega. Dia membantu Sehun yang baru saja menyerngitkan dahi heran untuk duduk. "Sehun, kau tidak apa?"

"Kenapa–" pertanyaan Sehun terhenti ketika dia sudah mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelumnya. Salah satu dinding kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba hancur diiringi suara ledakan, reruntuhannya yang menerpa dirinya dan Luhan, cahaya menyilaukan yang disusul ledakan kedua.

Menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa bersalah, Luhan kembali membawa tangan Sehun melingkar di bahunya. "Ap–Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Sehun menggerakkan kakinya. Tangan Luhan yang tidak menahan tangan Sehun pada bahunya, menahan pinggang Sehun yang berusaha berdiri. Dari noda di celananya, bisa dipastikan kaki Sehun berdarah. Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

Mereka kini berjalan tertatih menuju pintu yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

 **Tap.**

Pembuat suara itu akhirnya menampakkan diri.

Seseorang dengan jubah besar dan topeng kucing tersenyum.

Sehun memiliki perasaan tidak enak pada orang itu, meyakinkan bahwa orang itu berbahaya. Sehun memundurkan langkahnya, yang mau tidak mau membawa Luhan turut mundur. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun mundur.

 _Mungkin Sehun takut pada orang ini._

"Ma–Maaf" Luhan membuka suara. "Ka–Kau siapa?"

Jawabannya memuat jantung Luhan dan Sehun berhenti berdetak sesaat. Jawaban sosok itu membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Jawaban orang itu, membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Bum"

Orang itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengarahkannya tepat di depan Luhan.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Ngahahahahahahaha. No excuse for me lah TwT maaf telat update. Jadi ceritanya saya mau update Selasa, tapi ngga mood nulis soalnya aku lagi kena MTBD karena suatu masalah di _real life)_. Lalu mau update Rabu siang, tapi ngga ada internet. Jadi beginilah. Ngahahahaha.

Btw ini dibuat dengan mendengarkan lagu Sobernya Big Bang. Makanya judulnya jadi Big Bang (dan kebetulan sekali pas dengan ceritanya, mwahahaha). Dan nanti kalau ini chapter seperti dibikin orang mabuk karena tidak jelas, salahkan Big Bang oke #dibunuhVIP eh tapi beneran ini juga jadinya lama karena aku terpesona terlalu lama dengan GD. GD ganteng banget hiks #hei-ini-fic-EXO

Btw ini cuma 2000+ words, woah. Padahal sebelumnya 3000-4000an (aku lupa hehe). Berarti yang kemungkinan bakal panjang chapter depan. Siap-siap cemilan deh ya.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-Yap. Kristao tahu sesuatu tentang Luhan dan permasalahannya mwehehehe  
-Sehun sakit kepala karena tangisan Luhan itu mengganggu telinga cantik eh tampannya XP maklum aja Luhan masih 11 tahun suaranya belum kayak suara Lulu sekarang (suara Lulu asli aja ngga berat-berat amat. Standar cowok dia mah, dasar uke)  
-Bisa dibilang Harry sih Luhan, tapi kesamaannya cuma sama-sama tokoh protagonis. Lainnya sih engga. Hehehe

Thank you very very much buat reviewnya. Tembus 100 astaga rasanya aku mau guling-guling sampai Beijing X'D Kalianlah yang membuat mood nulisku membaik!

juniaangel58|bebbyndyaaaa|BigSehun'sjunior|Bottom-Lu|DEYEsung|Misslah|exostbabyz|exofujo12|Kyuminjoong|Potterhead|tnpa nma|guest who am I|hunhan|pooarie3|gimme|Desy|balqis|XD|Balqis|Luhen|Oh Luhan|Aesthic|guest (munculnya emang rada lama kok review dari guest itu)|Uchiharuno Rozu|yang kemarin baru nemu|1024|Cho Minhyun|fururu fuyu

Sekali lagi makasih banyak. Doakan aku supaya ngga telat lagi, ngga kena WB lagi, ngga kehilangan koneksi internet lagi.

I just wanna all of you to know that I love you all! ( - Jangan diingat betapa sedihnya ini kalimat ya X'3)

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	6. Who You

_Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap dengan sebal Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang mengganggu Luhan yang hendak melepas duri-duri kaktus Meksiko agar bisa mengeluarkan kunang-kunang dari sana. Baru ditinggal sebentar, lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah mengganggu Luhan saja. Sudah tiga bulan ini kedua namja itu selalu mengganggu Luhan._

 _"Yang ini Lu" kata namja yang paling tinggi sambil menahan tawa, menunjuk salah satu duri. Luhan mengangguk dan tangannya segera mengarah pada duri yang ditunjuk Chanyeol._

 _"Jangan, yang ini dulu" Jongin menyela sambil menunjuk duri lain. Luhan menatap ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya yang itu saja dulu"_

 _Ketika tangan Luhan sudah memegang duri yang dimaksud Jongin, Chanyeol menyela. "Eh, ternyata yang di sana dulu Lu"_

 _Luhan tidak terlalu peduli dengan fakta mengenai Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tertawa begitu keras dan puas_ – _memang ada yang lucu?, begitu pikirnya. Dia juga tidak mempertanyakan mengapa Sehun –yang sedari tadi diam saja untuk melihat kedua teman Slytherinnya– kini juga tertawa bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin._ _Dia lebih fokus pada duri yang dimaksud Chanyeol, tapi tangan sesorang menghentikannya._

 _Tangan Baekhyun._

 _Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di samping Luhan memegang kedua bahu anak itu, dan membawanya beserta pot berisi kaktus Meksiko itu ke meja lain, jauh dari dua murid Slytherin yang super menyebalkan itu. Membuat Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena "mainan"nya sudah diambil. Tapi toh dia tak ambil pusing. Memilih untuk melanjutkan sendiri mencabuti kaktus Meksiko miliknya._

 _Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menuju meja dimana Luhan sedang tertawa senang karena satu kunang-kunang akhirnya berhasil dilepas dari sana. Dia masih ingin mengganggu Luhan._

 _"Berhenti" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan mempermainkannya"_

 _Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Aku tidak ingin mencari masalahmu, darah campuran"_

 _Namja yang diperdebatkan melihat absennya Baekhyun dari sisinya. Biasanya ada Baekhyun maka ada Kyungsoo. Namja itu menengok ke arah tempat tadi dia di sana, mengikuti suara Baekhyun. Ah, itu Baekhyun._

 _"Mencari masalah dengannya sama saja mencari masalah denganku"_

 _Luhan yang tidak paham apa yang kali ini didebatkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menyenggol Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kenapa?"_

 _"Seperti biasa"_

 _"Oh, Chanyeol mengganggu Baekhyun lagi?" Luhan mengingat-ingat kembali selama hampir tiga bulan belakangan, tiap malam Baekhyun selalu mengomel tentang betapa menyebalkannya Chanyeol. Itu pasti karena Chanyeol mengganggu Baekhyun bukan?_

 _"Pft" suara menahan tawa terdengar. Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau ini clueless sekali sih Lu? Chanyeol tidak mengganggu Baekhyun_ _"_

 _"Jangan bicara lagi. Diamlah" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya yang seperti burung hantu._

 _Jongin mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Dia kembali melanjutkan. "Chanyeol itu mengganggumu"_

 _Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang dibikin marah kan Baekhyun bukan aku. Berarti Chanyeol mengganggu Baekhyun. Kalau Chanyeol menggangguku, aku harusnya marah"_

 _Kyungsoo terkikik melihat wajah datar dan malas Jongin yang sebal karena Luhan tidak mengerti perkataannya._

 _"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau dan Chanyeol seharusnya diam saja"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Iya. Jongin dan Chanyeol jangan mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terus"_

 _Jongin mengerang sambil menepuk dahinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdebat. Sehun hanya bisa menyeringai melihat kedua temannya yang sudah pusing karena anak-anak Gryffindor itu._

 _Dua bulan ini Sehun bisa melihat sendiri betapa menyedihkannya anak Gryffindor yang bernama Luhan itu. Diganggu tapi tidak merasa terganggu, dibela oleh kedua temannya tapi tidak merasa dibela_ _–malahan mengira bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongin mengganggu kedua temannya._

 _"Bisa apa muggle menyebalkan itu nanti jika sendirian?" batin Sehun._

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Alarte Ascendare : mantra untuk menembakkan target tinggi ke udara

Expelliarmus : membuat apapun yang dipegang oleh obyek untuk lepas dari tangannya

Incarcerous : mengikat seseorang dengan temali

Obliviate : mantra untuk menyembunyikan/mengambil ingatan akan kejadian tertentu

Protego Totalum : mantra untuk membentuk perlindungan pada daerah atau hunian

.

 **Chapter 5 : Who You?**

 **.**

Profesor Leeteuk dan profesor-profesor lain –minus profesor Ryeowook dan Yesung yang ditugaskan menjaga para siswa–, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat ledakan –kamar mandi lorong pertama, yang terdekat dengan aula utama.

"Berhenti dan mundur beberapa meter" tiba-tiba Leeteuk mengomando. Membuat semua guru di sana memundurkan langkahnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk melepas salah satu sepatunya dan melempar ke lorong yang menjadi penghubung antara lorong dimana mereka berada dengan lorong pertama menuju kamar mandi.

 **BOOM! BLAAAR!**

Sebuah bom ternyata ada di sana. Meledakkan lorong itu dengan sekali ledakan. Para profesor yang melihat itu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Bom dengan inframerah" Heechul, profesor pertahanan ilmu hitam, mengepalkan jemarinya. "CK! Ini semua barang-barang _muggle_ "

Dengan tergesa dia melangkah melewati reruntuhan. Leeteuk berjalan menyusulnya dengan tenang –namun cepat. "Beberapa profesor lain, tolong periksa seluruh Kogwarts dengan bantuan staff. Ada kemungkinan penjahat atau para penjahat itu meletakkan bom di tempat lain"

Shindong, Kangin dan Siwon segera berganti arah untuk memeriksa Kogwarts.

Eunhyuk yang masih mengikuti Leeteuk dan Heechul, menoleh ke arah Donghae, berbisik. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan _anak itu_?"

"Mungkin" Donghae menjawab. "Dan kali ini aku ingin profesor Heechul tidak bertindak gegabah, seperti ketika profesor Hangeng–"

"Jangan dilanjutkan" Leeteuk menginterupsi. "Kau tahu betapa kehilangannya Heechul"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpandangan, dan menutup kedua mulut mereka.

Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbisik. "Jika profesor Leeteuk bisa mendengar kalian berdua, menurutmu bagaimana dengan profesor Heechul yang tidak jauh dari profesor Leeteuk?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk meneguk ludah.

Sungmin yang kini berjalan menyejajari Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan profesor di sampingnya. Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya, masing-masing menenangkan yang lain.

"Baru tiga bulan" ucap Sungmin. "Dan mereka sudah menemukan _nya_ "

"Mau bagaimana?" Donghae yang mengikuti Leeteuk dan Heechul berbelok menjawab. "Semua yang ada pada diri _nya_ sudah cukup mencurigakan"

"Profesor Donghae benar" Eunhyuk berjalan semakin cepat ketika melihat sang kepala sekolah dan guru pertahanan ilmu hitam sudah memecahkan _P_ _rotego Totalum_ yang dibentuk untuk menghindarkan tamu-tamu tak diundang –seperti para profesor ini maksudnya. "Sekarang mari kita fokus pada tugas kita"

* * *

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat bagi Luhan. Tiba-tiba sosok bertopeng kucing tersenyum itu sudah mengucapkan sebuah mantra, membuatnya menatap dengan keras dinding di belakangnya yang masih utuh dan terikat tiba-tiba pada dinding itu dengan sulur yang entah datang dari mana.

Punggungnya yang sedari tadi sudah sakit kini bertambah sakit. Membuat namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu mengerang kesakitan.

Sehun yang tadi dibopongnya kini jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kaki namja berambut abu-abu itu masih terasa sangat sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa berdiri sendirian tanpa pegangan apapun. Apalagi tadi itu sangat mendadak dan dia benar-benar tidak memiliki persiapan untuk berdiri sendirian.

Namja Slytherin itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya kepada si topeng kucing yang sedang berjalan mendekati Luhan. " _Expelliar_ –"

" _Incarcerous!_ " mantra yang tadi dikenakan kepada Luhan, kini dikenakan kepada Sehun. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu terseret mundur beberapa langkah –masih dalam posisi duduk–, dan menabrak dinding yang sama dengan Luhan, dinding sebelah utara yang masih utuh. Sehun tepat berada di samping Luhan yang berdiri karena tertahan oleh sulur tumbuhan yang kini juga mengikat dirinya.

Sosok bertopeng kucing itu kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya di depan Luhan.

" _Oblivia–_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

 **Tak.**

Tongkat itu terseret jauh di sana, di antara reruntuhan dinding di sebelah barat.

Sosok bertopeng kucing tersenyum itu menoleh pada orang yang sudah melucuti tongkat sihirnya. Dua namja pendek yang menodongkan tongkatnya pada dirinya. Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masuk lewat lubang besar –yang tadinya adalah dinding sebelah timur, dinding pertama yang diledakkan.

"Huh" orang itu mendengus. _Pantas saja Protego Totalum tidak bekerja untuk mereka, ternyata hanya bocah_.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat sebelum–

" _Alarte Ascendare!_ "

–seseorang lain muncul dan mengenakan sihir pada mereka. Tanpa persiapan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlempar tinggi ke udara, tepat melewati lubang yang ada pada atap tempat mereka tadi berdiri. Terus terlempar tinggi hingga mereka terjatuh di lantai atas.

"Ugh"

"Kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang bersandar di dinding koridor –tadi dia jatuh menatap dinding. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengangkat dirinya. Baekhyun menarik tangan namja bermarga Do itu dan mengangkatnya, membantunya berdiri. Setelah berdiri, dengan segera mereka berlari menuju lubang untuk masuk ke sana lagi.

 **Bruk.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terpental dan tersungkur beberapa meter dari lubang itu. _Protego Totalum_ penjahat itu kini bekerja untuk mereka.

"Sial!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu mantra untuk menghancurkan pelindung itu!"

"Aku tahu" suara orang lain membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan.

.

"Kau datang cukup terlambat" sosok bertopeng kucing tersenyum itu berujar pada sosok lain yang baru saja membantunya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Sosok lain yang menggunakan masker itu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berusaha melepaskan diri dan Luhan yang masih merintih kesakitan. "Aku harus berhati-hati. Selain itu memang ada yang menggangguku"

"Siapa?"

"Tidak penting. Dia sudah kupastikan tidak akan bisa kemari–"

"–dan oh" sosok berambut pirang itu melihat ke arah Luhan yang kini berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia berdiri tepat di depan namja berambut merah muda itu. Lalu terkikik kecil. "Aku senang berhasil mengenalimu, Luhan"

Di tengah rasa sakit di punggungnya dan usaha untuk melepas diri, Luhan juga menderita karena rasa penasaran. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan. Siapa, kenapa, dan apa. Siapa mereka, kenapa mereka melakukan ini, dan apa hubungan mereka dengan dirinya.

Karena satu hal yang mudah sekali diketahui olehnya, mereka mengincar dirinya, bukan Sehun.

Di tengah rontaannya dari sulur yang mengikatnya, dagunya diangkat oleh seseorang yang bermasker itu. Mata orang itu menyipit, menatap Luhan tajam. "Mari akhiri ini dengan cepat"

Orang berambut pirang itu menyerahkan tongkatnya pada orang bertopeng kucing. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah pintu toilet yang berada di sisi selatan ruangan tak berbentuk ini. Dari sini dia bisa melihat kepala sekolah dan beberapa profesor Kogwarts lain menuju kemari.

Sehun yang berhasil melepaskan diri segera membenarkan genggaman pada tongkatnya. Sedangkan sosok bertopeng kucing sudah menggerakkan tongkatnya ke arah Luhan.

" _Obli_ –" " _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

Tidak hanya tongkat itu, sosok bertopeng kucing itu juga ikut terpental karena mantra yang diucapkan Sehun terlalu kuat. Membuatnya menubruk reruntuhan di sebelah barat. Erangan terdengar darinya karena beberapa runtuhan di atas seketika runtuh ke bawah karena getaran dari tubrukannya. Sehun segera menghampiri sosok bertopeng kucing yang tertindih reruntuhan itu –dengan berlari secara susah payah menahan sakit dan nyeri, kemudian dia merampas tongkat miliknya dan tongkat milik orang bermasker yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"KAU!" penjahat bermasker itu berteriak ketika meraih bahu Sehun dan membaliknya kasar.

 **Krek.**

Kedua tongkat itu kini sudah patah.

 **BUGH!**

"Brengsek!" sosok bermasker yang murka karena _senjata_ nya kini tak berguna lagi itu memukul Sehun dengan keras di wajahnya. Membuat Sehun tersungkur di lantai. Sosok itu mengangkat Sehun lagi, dan memukulnya lagi di perutnya.

"Argh!" erangan kesakitan dikeluarkan oleh Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat dan mendengarnya semakin gencar berusaha melepaskan diri –meski dengan rasa takut dan gemetar hebat.

 **BUGH! BUGH!**

"Mati kau!"

Ketika Luhan sudah berhasil lepas, dia segera menahan kaki orang bermasker yang hendak menendang Sehun itu.

"Sehun!"

Orang bermasker itu nyaris terjungkal karena satu kakinya yang sedang melayang hendak menendang Sehun, tertahan tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh, menyerngit tidak suka pada Luhan. Kakinya yang ditahan oleh Luhan dia tendangkan ke udara di atas, membuat Luhan limbung dan terjatuh secara menelungkup di dekat kakinya.

Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya hendak membantu Luhan dengan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah orang bermasker itu, namun penjahat itu lebih dulu menendang wajahnya, membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

Lalu kaki sosok itu mendarat dengan keras pada punggung Luhan –yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit. Membuat Luhan berteriak kesakitan hingga air matanya keluar begitu saja.

Orang bertopeng kucing yang baru saja membebaskan diri dari reruntuhan itu merasakan _Protego Totalum_ nya sudah berhasil dihancurkan.

Dia juga melihat tiga orang muncul dari lubang atas. Dua namja pendek tadi dan satu namja yang lebih tinggi.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil tongkatnya yang patah dan mengikat kedua patahan itu dengan sulur yang tadi digunakan untuk mengikat Sehun dan Luhan. Dia mengetes sebentar apakah tongkat itu bisa digunakan atau tidak.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa orang dewasa juga muncul dari "lubang" masuk ruangan yang tadinya toilet itu.

"Cih" orang itu segera menarik sosok bermasker yang masih asyik menginjak-injak punggung Luhan. "Mereka datang, kita pergi"

"CK!" sosok bermasker itu mendecih kesal. Tapi mau tidak mau dia mengikuti rekannya. Dia menggenggam tangan sosok bertopeng kucing itu.

Dia tersenyum sinis pada Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, punggungnya seperti hancur. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Luhan"

Heechul yang sudah melihat mereka segera mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada kedua orang itu. Mengeluarkan sihir yang mengenai kaki orang bermasker itu namun sedikit terlambat karena kedua penjahat itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Bedebah!" umpatnya kesal karena kehilangan mereka.

.

Sementara Heechul menghadapi kedua penjahat itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah masuk segera menghampiri Luhan. "Astaga Luhan!"

Teman mereka itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan luka di sana-sini.

"Minggir" suara orang ketiga yang membantu mereka masuk menginterupsi. "Aku bisa melakukan sihir penyembuh"

Namja itu segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menggerakkanya, lalu mengarahkan cahaya putih itu ke arah punggung Luhan.

Luhan merasakan suatu aliran di seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Luhan melihat dengan sayu orang yang mengobatinya.

"Cahaya ini mempercepat kerja keping darahmu. Untuk menutup luka lebih cepat" sang penyembuh mengeluarkan senyum dengan _dimple_ miliknya.

"Yi–Yixing" suara lirih Luhan membuat Yixing mengalihkan sedikit konsentrasinya. "Se–Sehun"

Mendengar nama itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memiliki memar di wajahnya. Dan kakinya yang berdarah. Mereka seketika merasa bersalah telah melupakannya, tapi mau bagaimana. Sedari kabur dari rombongan, mereka memang fokus kepada Luhan.

Padahal keadaan keduanya sama parahnya.

"Biarkan aku dan Baekhyun mengobati Luhan sekenanya dulu" Kyungsoo bersuara. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak mungkin menjaga Sehun sementara Luhan disembuhkan. Lebih wajar jika mereka menjaga Luhan sementara Sehun diobati. Sehun seperti ini juga karena Luhan.

Yixing mengangguk, dia segera mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Sehun. Dan cahaya yang muncul pun menerpa sekujur tubuh namja bermarga Oh itu.

.

Profesor Leeteuk dan yang lainnya melihat pemandangan ruangan hancur ini. Mereka juga melihat Heechul yang mengumpat kesal. Juga di belakang Heechul –di sisi kiri ruangan itu, ada 5 orang siswa Kogwarts.

"Mereka kabur" Heechul membuka suara ketika Leeteuk melewatinya saat kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang terluka. "Para bajingan itu"

"Hm" Leeteuk mengangguk. Dia berjongkok, menahan Luhan agar berbaring di lengannya saat ia menginspeksi luka-luka Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyingkir dari sana. "Itu memang masalah. Tapi ada yang lebih penting sekarang"

Leeteuk menggendong Luhan. Para profesor lain segera mengambil alih Sehun.

Mereka akan membawa mereka berdua ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

"Gagal?"

Suara seseorang yang duduk di kursi dengan sandaran tinggi, yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan sosok bertopeng kucing itu, menggema di ruangan yang nyaris gelap gulita ini. Cahaya hanya datang dari jendela besar yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Ya. Maafkan kami"

Orang itu mendecih kesal. Masih menghadap ke jendela ruangannya yang menampilkan langit fajar. "Kenapa bisa gagal huh?"

"Kami tidak berusaha membela diri tetapi–" orang itu melepaskan topeng kucing tersenyumnya dan meletakkannya di samping kakinya yang berlutut. "–mengincar _anak itu_ di sana sama seperti berusaha mencuri di kantor polisi"

"Aku tidak butuh perumpamaan! Aku butuh keberhasilan!"

Orang itu diam menerima kemarahan dari atasannya, dia menundukkan kepala.

"Dan karena bocah bernama Oh Sehun itu terlibat, aku yakin tuan Oh itu tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Orang itu masih melanjutkan kekesalannya. "Tahu begini aku memintamu menyelundupkan bom nuklir dengan kekuatan dan jarak ledak yang besar dan luas sekalian!"

"Tapi–" namja dengan topeng kucing di sampingnya membuka suara. "–bom semacam itu sulit diselundupkan di dalam sana"

 **Ctik.**

Suara korek api otomatis yang dinyalakan terdengar, memberikan suara dari keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Dari atas sandaran kursi itu terlihat asap tipis yang mengepul di udara. Kemudian menghilang.

"Bukankah kita punya seseorang di sana?"

"Ya" namja yang tadi bertopeng kucing itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi ada yang mengganggunya sejenak. Sehingga dia sedikit terlambat. Dan dia harus berhati-hati"

"Siapa yang mengganggunya? Oh Sehun?"

"Siswa Slytherin lain, bukan Oh Sehun karena Oh Sehun sudah berada bersamaku"

"Ck. Bocah" Orang itu menyesap kembali cerutunya. "Tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah mengurus pengganggu itu, dan memang tidak ada pengganggu lain yang datang selain para profesor di Kogwarts dan tiga orang siswa lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa"

Sosok berjas formal itu menatap matahari yang semakin meninggi. "Itu bagus"

Suasana kembali hening sebelum namja itu berdiri. "Aku rasa cukup dengan laporanku. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi untuk mendengar kabar tentang Kogwarts"

"Hm" sosok berjas itu berdiri, masih menghadap ke jendela, membelakangi namja yang membawa topeng kucing tersenyum itu. "Apa kau yakin dia tidak akan dicurigai?"

"Kakinya memang terluka karena terkena sihir dari Heechul di saat kami hendak kabur. Tapi dia pasti akan memberi alasan sepele yang tidak mencurigakan"

Orang itu memainkan dagunya sendiri. "Hm, bagus"

Merasa tidak ada yang harus dilaporkan atau dijawab lagi, namja itu mengangguk untuk memberi hormat, dan meninggalkan ruangan gelap yang mulai terhujani berkas cahaya itu.

 **Blam.**

* * *

"Luhan, lihat apa yang Kyungsoo bawakan untukmu~" Baekhyun memasuki unit kesehatan Kogwarts dengan membawa kotak yang cukup besar.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo!" dengan ceria pasien unit kesehatan Kogwarts itu merentangkan tangannya. Hendak memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Baekhyun berulang kali mengelus dada karena tutup kotak yang dimainkan Baekhyun –dibawa menari tidak jelas– selalu terlihat nyaris terlepas.

"Kalau sampai lepas dan tumpah, kupastikan botol _eyeliner_ miliknya tumpah di ranjangnya" gerutu Kyungsoo pelan.

Suara kekehan yang menyahut membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Jongin. "Aku mendengarnya loh"

Kyungsoo mendenguskan napas. "Ya. Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu kalau telingamu normal. Informasi yang sungguh berguna, tuan Kim Jongin"

Jongin menampilkan wajah tidak percaya, membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi di sampingnya terkikik.

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membantu Luhan duduk, membuka kotak itu. Menampilkan masakan buatan orang yang kini menyusul duduk di dekat Luhan. "Taraaa! Masakan buatan Kyungsoo!"

Luhan menatap masakan itu dengan berbinar. Luhan sering mencicipi masakan buatan Kyungsoo. Dan masakan buatan Kyungsoo sangat enak, nyaris melebihi masakan buatan Ibunya. Masakan Kogwarts yang juga enak, kalah dengan masakan buatan Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo membuatnya dengan cara _muggle_ , seperti Ibunya.

Ketiga anak Gryffindor itu kemudian memakan masakan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

.

Jongin yang baru saja duduk di dekat Sehun melirik kotak makanan itu sambil meneguk ludah. _Kelihatannya masakan itu sama enaknya dengan nasi goreng kimchi kemarin_.

"Jangan katakan kau menginginkannya" suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Jongin yang hampir meneteskan ludah.

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang ingin makan makanan buatan Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sangat enak sekali itu"

Elakan yang salah. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Sehun terkekeh. Jongin menepuk dahinya.

 _Well shit_. Seharusnya dia mengatakan _kelihatan enak saja tidak_ atau _siapa juga yang mau makan makanan itu_ saja.

"Kau sudah baik?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah mereka berhenti tertawa –minus Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja karena ditertawakan. Setidaknya namja itu sudah tidak cemberut lagi. "Maaf kami tidak membantumu"

"Tidak masalah" Sehun membenarkan posisinya. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang"

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, begitu juga Chanyeol karena Jongin memberikan kode untuk mendekat. Dia lalu berbisik. "Sebelum pergi, kurasa Kris memerintahkan pada Minho untuk mengawasi kita"

Sehun menaikkan alis. Jongin melanjutkan. "Karena Minho benar-benar tidak memberi celah aku dan Chanyeol untuk pergi"

"Benar" Chanyeol mengiyakan. "Tapi kami tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena kami mengawasinya terus, seperti permintaanmu"

"Ck" Sehun mendecih. "Wu Yi Fan. Dia memang suka mencari masalah denganku"

Jongin memundurkan badannya. "Tapi aku heran"

"Bagaimanapun dia dan kau kan–"

"Iya aku tahu" Sehun menyela. "Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya. Dia bisa saja bermain dengan cara halus dan tersembunyi"

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kau benar, Hun"

"Ini enak sekali Kyungsoo" suara Luhan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran ketiga namja Slytherin itu.

Yang dua orang tidak mempedulikan dan melanjutkan perbincangan, sedangkan yang berkulit _tan_ melirik ke arah makanan yang sedang dimakan ketiga namja pendek dari Gryffindor itu.

Ugh kenapa perutnya tiba-tiba meronta minta diisi?

Jongin kembali melirik pada bibir Kyungsoo yang sedang menelan makanan seperti sushi dan mengunyahnya. Seiring dengan gerakan bibirnya, Jongin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Dia semakin lapar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang membicarakan pertandingan basket Kogwarts menghentikan pembicarannya kala melihat Jongin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasur di samping milik Sehun.

"Luhan, aku minta makan"

Baekhyun menaikkan alis sambil memelototkan mata. Kyungsoo membuat matanya jauh lebih lebar dan mulutnya menganga. _Apa-apaan dia?_ , batin mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sehun menyeringai. _Smooth, Jongin, smooth. Meminta pada yang paling lunak huh?_

Sebelum Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuka suara, Luhan mengangguk dan menyodorkan kotak yang dipegangnya pada Jongin, tersenyum manis. "Silahkan. Ayo makan bersama"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makin _shock_ dan hanya bisa menatap ke arah Luhan. Mereka sadar ketika tangan Jongin sudah masuk ke kotak itu untuk mengambil beberapa sushi dan memasukannya dalam mulutnya.

"YAK!" Baekhyun berteriak. Jongin yang sedang mengunyah seketika menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa sih?!"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan memukul kepala Jongin dari belakang. "Apa-apaan kau?! Aku membuat untuk Luhan, bukan kau!"

Meski dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, Jongin tetap menelan makanannya. Kemudian dia mencebikkan bibir, tidak terima. "Berarti ini milik Luhan kan? Dan kalau Luhan mau memberikan padaku ya sudah jangan protes!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" seru namja yang ber _eyeliner_ tidak terima.

"Kok tidak bisa?!" balas Jongin sewot. Sudah lapar, ingin makan, malah dilarang pula.

"Ya pokoknya tidak bisa! Selain Luhan tidak boleh!" Kyungsoo kini yang membalas.

"Ck" Chanyeol berdecih sebal. "Bisakah kalian berdua tidak berteriak. Di sini ada orang sakit" sindirnya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menggunakan volume tinggi melengking.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang. "Ya. Sehun sakit, Luhan sakit, dan kau beserta teman hitammu ini sakit jiwa!"

"Pft" Kyungsoo menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Diva Baekhyun memang pandai bersilat lidah.

Namun jangan salah, seperti yang sudah terjadi sejak awal semester –sekitar tiga bulan lalu, Baekhyun punya partner dalam berdebat. Park Chanyeol. "Dan jangan lupakan mulutmu yang sakit karena tidak bisa menutup mulut, pita suaramu yang tidak bisa mengontrol suara sehingga menghasilkan lengkingan-lengkingan tidak enak"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Chanyeol juga.

Namja yang pendek berjalan ke tengah, antara kasur Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol juga. Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Tidak hanya jiwamu, telingamu itu mungkin juga terlalu sensitif dan butuh diamputasi!"

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau seharusnya disihir jadi bebek saja, sama cerewetnya!"

Lepas dari debat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan bertahan sangat lama, Jongin kini lebih leluasa memakan sushi buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ini enak" gumamnya sendiri.

Namja bermata burung hantu yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu hendak kembali menyuapi Luhan, sebelum terkejut karena kotaknya tidak ada. Dia menyipitkan mata –tapi tetap saja mata sipitnya lebih besar dari mata Luhan– dan segera menepis kotak makannya. "Dasar pencuri"

Jongin yang tidak terima kembali merebut kotak itu. Dia gagal tapi setidaknya tenaganya yang lebih besar menguntungkannya. Nyatanya dia berhasil mengambil beberapa sushi dan tempura. "Kau itu yang pencuri! Atau kau tidak ikhlas memberi ini ke Luhan?"

Ingat Kyungsoo tidak suka berdebat. Jadi dia diam saja. Meskipun demikian, Kyungsoo yang tidak terima Jongin mendapatkan lebih makanan segera menjejalkan banyak sushi dan tempura ke mulutnya dan Luhan. Luhan yang masih fokus mendengarkan debat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, nyaris tersedak. Itu tidak menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk menjejalkan lebih banyak.

Jongin yang tahu taktik Kyungsoo untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari makanan enak itu segera ikut mengambil.

Luhan nyaris kehabisan napas karena setiap dia berhasil menelan, Kyungsoo langsung menjejalkan lagi.

Jadi ini seperti lomba makan antara dua kelompok. Satu beranggotakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Satu beranggotkan Jongin.

Sehun hanya mendengus sebal melihat kekacauan yang timbul. Selalu seperti ini jika Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun dan Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo.

Dan selalu dia menjadi korbannya.

Dia melirik ke arah Luhan yang pipinya penuh dengan sushi dan tempura.

Oh iya, semua juga selalu berawal dari Luhan terlebih dahulu. Luhan yang selalu menjadi target Jongin dan Chanyeol.

 _Dasar muggle. Pipimu sebentar lagi bisa meledak._

* * *

Unit kesehatan sekarang sudah sepi. Jam berkunjung sudah habis. Lagipula ini waktunya anak-anak kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Luhan yang tadi menghadap pintu ruangan membalikkan badan. Dia menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang membaca buku.

 _Sehun suka membaca buku ya_.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki Sehun yang tadi perbannya dilepas. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat sebentar lagi dirinya dan Sehun boleh pergi dari sini. Namun mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa berada di sini membuat Luhan teringat bahwa dia sudah membuat Sehun ikut terluka.

"Sehun"

Sehun mengerang kesal dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia sadar Luhan memandanginya dengan intens (karena serius, sepasang mata _doe_ dengan bulu mata terlampau lentik untuk ukuran namja menatapmu dalam jarak dekat seperti ini tak mungkin luput dari kesadaranmu) tapi dia tidak mempedulikan. Dan dia sudah komat-kamit agar _muggle_ itu tidak mengajaknya berinteraksi dalam bentuk apapun.

Karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan _muggle_ satu itu tidaklah pernah bagus.

"Sehun"

Sehun membalik halaman bukunya. _Kau tidak mendengar apapun. Jangan dengarkan dia._

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sedih. Dia ingat Ibunya terkadang juga tidak menggubris ketika Ayahnya bicara kalau sedang marah. "Apa Sehun tidak mau berbicara pada Luhan karena Sehun marah pada Luhan?"

Sehun berhenti membaca karena Luhan lagi-lagi memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga untuk berbicara. Dia melirik ke arah Luhan yang ugh menatapnya dengan mata yang ugh pokoknya Sehun tidak mengatakan mata itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika berkaca-kaca ya! Pokoknya Sehun tidak mengatakannya. Titik.

"Maafkan Luhan" ucap namja bersurai merah muda itu sambil memberengutkan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Luhan tidak tahu kalau Luhan dikejar"

Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Luhan dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga lebih menyebalkan untuk dihadapi. Terasa lebih mengganggu dan menyulitkan Sehun untuk berpikir dengan benar.

" _Aku_ , bukan _Luhan_ " koreksi namja Slytherin itu menahan gemas. Gemas karena Luhan menyebalkan. Bukan karena wajah Luhan sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Aku" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima pembenaran Sehun. Bagaimanapun berbicara dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga itu kebiasaannya jika dimarahi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku dikejar"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya"

"Dan aku juga sedih Sehun jadi terkena imbasnya. Bahkan Sehun sampai terluka di kaki, perut, dan kepala"

Sehun mendengus. Dia menatap Luhan datar. "Ya, ya sudah"

"Sehun memaafkan aku?"

Namja berkulit pucat itu menatap Luhan yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar –dan masih berlinangan air mata yang belum tumpah.

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, mengingat kembali bagaimana dari awal pertemuan sampai sekarang namja pendek di depannya ini selalu berhasil mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya, Sehun memberikan jawaban.

"Mungkin" jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Dia menutup bukunya, membaringkan diri, dan segera menaikkan selimut sampai kepala.

Membiarkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

* * *

Ruang kepala sekolah Kogwarts hari ini diselimuti suasana tegang.

"Kau tenang saja. Karena siswa bermarga Oh itu ikut terluka, Ayahnya yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di kementrian sihir itu memberikan pengawasan ketat pada orang luar dan tiap orang di Kogwarts sekarang"

"Aku tahu. Tapi pengetatan ini dan pengawasan akan Luhan, mungkin hanya menahan mereka paling lama tiga tahun, profesor Leeteuk" Heechul mengatakannya dengan emosi. "Mereka akan kembali lagi setelahnya"

"Memang" Leeteuk meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang sedang bertautan dan menyiku meja miliknya. "Setidaknya tiga tahun cukup untuk membuat Luhan lebih siap"

Heechul mengerang. "Namja kecil dan lemah itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan _dia_!"

"Bagaimanapun Yunho dan Jaejoong–"

"Aku tidak peduli Yunho dan Jaejoong berpikir apa ketika menyerahkan semuanya pada Luhan yang masih ingusan saat itu, tapi yang jelas Luhan tidak akan bisa menggunakan apa yang diberikan oleh mereka!"

"Lihat saja betapa bocahnya dia dibanding siswa angkatan pertama lainnya" lanjut Heechul. "Bahkan kemarin itu dia benar-benar tidak bisa membela dirinya. Mempercayai bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggalkan padanya itu sama saja membuat rencana mereka berhasil"

"Dan kalau itu terjadi–" Heechul menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "–kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini bukan, profesor Leeteuk?"

Ruangan itu hening sejenak. Sebelum Leeteuk berdiri, berjalan menuju peliharaannya yang bertengger pada salah satu batu tinggi berbentuk tabung dengan ukiran-ukiran. Perlahan dia membelai burung hantunya itu.

"Bukan hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong" ujar kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu tenang, masih sambil membelai burung hantu yang kini meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya dan mengusakkannya di situ, seperti kucing. "Jangan lupakan Hangeng. Dia juga mempercayai anak itu"

Dan itu berhasil membuat Heechul menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dalam diam profesor itu berbalik ke arah pintu ruangan Leeteuk dan membukanya dengan gusar. Dia sedikit terkejut mendapati ketua Slytherin berada di sana.

"Ada apa, tuan Wu?"

"Profesor Ryeowook meminta saya untuk mengantarkan sesuatu kepada profesor Leeteuk" jawab namja tinggi berambut pirang itu sambil menunduk, memberi hormat.

Heechul –yang memang sebenarnya hanya berbasa-basi– tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Kris. Kris pun tidak ambil pusing dan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Oh, hai, Kris" sapa Leeteuk ketika melihat Kris di depannya.

"Selamat sore, profesor Leeteuk. Titipan dari profesor Ryeowook" Kris menunjukkan botol berisi surat.

"Taruh saja di sana" Leeteuk tersenyum, menunjuk mejanya.

Kris dengan segera menaruh botol itu di sana. Siswa tinggi itu membungkuk sekali lagi setelahnya. "Baiklah, saya permisi"

Leeteuk yang melihat Kris berbalik menuju pintu masuk memanggilnya. "Kris"

Kris menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Leeteuk menatap Kris pada tungkai panjang yang terbalut celana kain panjang itu. "Kau berjalan dengan pincang"

Kris menatap ke arah pandangan Leeteuk, kakinya. Dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku terkilir, profesor"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

AHAHAHA BEBERAPA GREGET SAMA _CLIFFHANGER_ NYA YA? Aku baru sadar itu emang gantung chapter kemarin. Mwehehe, maafkan aku ya~

Dan ternyata ngga panjang banget. 4500++ sih tapi dulu aku prediksinya ada 6000an XP ya ini kan masih sedikit bumbu konflik. Belum masuk bahan utama. Ngahaha. Masih penyerangan pertama di antara banyak penyerangan. Nanti konflik utama muncul bakal banyak _flashback_ dan rahasia yang terbuka.

Btw aku bikin ff baru judulnya First and Second, itu Hunhan vs Kailu, dan siapa saja bisa jadi pemenangnya. Kalau berminat, review, follow dan fave ff itu juga ya X3 tapi aku bakal update ff itu ketika Alohomora udah sampe puncak kok. Jadi, tenang aja, Alohomora tetap prioritas utama X3

Jawaban pertanyaan :

\- tidak ada jawaban untuk misteri siapa penjahatnya atau kenapa Luhan bisa baca _hanzi_. Baca saja terus. Mwahahahaahahaha #lemparsayakejurang  
\- Luhan bisa masuk Kogwarts karena emang eum takdir? Kayak dulu Lily Potter itu orangtuanya muggle tapi bisa terpilih. Hermione juga.  
\- yups, yang dimaksud anak itu dan dia itu Luhan. Tapi kalau "dia" yang sesama penjahat tapi berada di dalam Kogwarts, tebak ya ;)  
\- Sehun niatnya aku bikin kayak Sehun asli X'D tampang dingin dan keren tapi sebenernya _cute_ dan maknae abis. Makanya dia di sini pendiem, _cool_ , tapi kalau Luhan udah berulah keluar sifat aslinya karena gemes XP Kayak Draco Malfoy juga. Tampang _cool_ , angkuh tapi baik.

Makasih buat follower baru dan para user yang nge _fave_ TwT seneng banget bisa sampe 30. Dulu aku mikirnya paling banyak 10. Hiks. Makasih sudah mengikuti dan menyukai cerita dari author _newbie_ ini.

Kalau bisa tolong review juga ya, silent readers juga. Tinggalkan pikiran kalian untukku atau cerita ini. Sekedar "next" atau "lanjut" juga ngga masalah kok. Setidaknya kan itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kalian menginginkan cerita ini lanjut ^w^ (juga sebagai pengisi bahan bakar author tiap ngga mood nulis karena WB atau karena hal lain mwehehehehe).

Terkadang bisa jadi kan kalian udah ngga mau sama ceritaku tapi takut ngeunfollow atau un-favorite karena ngga enak hati namanya udah pernah aku lihat duluan T^T maka dari itu kalau bisa review juga ya X'3

Tapi makasih banget loh udah ngefollow sama ngefavorite QwQ makasiihhhh banyaaaakkk

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

kidsrhan|Bottom-Lu|ssnowish|Kyuminjoong (iya, congrats ya X'D)|EviL L|juniaangel58|XiaoRis|ltmsjh|Balqis (lebih ganteng GD ah)|ByunChabai|Mislah|pooarie3|  
exofujo12|bebbyndyaaaa|DEERHUN794|BigSehun'sjunior|1226|yg baru nemu|XD|namayou|Cho Minhyun 137|Potterhead|hunhan|gimme|guest|luhen|hunhan|  
aesthic|Oh Luhan|tnpa nma|guest who am I|Guest|Alohamora (bukan remake kok XD)|Uchiharuno Rozu|exostbabyz|HunHanCherry1220 (kalau bikin cerpen udah ada beberapa di FB tapi kalau ff yaoi dan cerita bergenre fantasy baru pertama ini hehe)|hanhyewon357|fururu fuyu (aduh aku dipanggil unnie X'3 iya maaf ya hehe XP boleh boleh PM saya terus X'D)

Dan buat yang promo pulsa gratis di review, makasih udah nambahin review (saya seneng lihat angka di review naik) tapi saya sedih lihat isinya promo pulsa gratis T,T cukup nomer hape saya sajah yang kena _troll_ jangan ff juga T^T

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	7. Calmed Down, Sorta

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Calmed Down (Sorta)**

 **.**

Ruang kelas yang biasanya berisi siswa-siswa Kogwarts dari dua asrama yang berbeda itu kini hanya berisi dua orang. Yang satu berambut _bubblegum_ dan yang lain berambut abu-abu. Yang satu menulis dengan menggigit bibirnya, yang satu menulis dengan malas-malasan.

Yang tinggi –Sehun, melirik ke arah Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Sudah bosan melihat ke arah jendela yang menampilkan lapangan Kogwarts. Lapangan Kogwarts dimana rerumputan mulai tertutupi salju karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun membuka suara, entah sudah ke berapa kali dia menanyakan hal seperti ini.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sudah terisi setengah. Dia menggigit bibirnya lagi. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Sehun. Belum"

Sehun menghembuskan napas. _Dasar muggle. Kenapa dia lama sekali sih dalam menulis._

Ah, Sehun jadi ingin profesor Kyuhyun kembali dengan cepat. Baru saja profesor yang memutuskan hendak memberi pelajaran privat pada Sehun dan Luhan –yang tertinggal selama berminggu-minggu karena memulihkan diri– pergi dengan alasan menemani profesor Sungmin yang hendak membeli sapu terbang baru. Katanya sapu terbang milik profesor Sungmin rusak lagi.

Entah bagaimana profesor Sungmin menggunakan sapu terbangnya.

Jadi profesor yang sedikit –atau mungkin terlalu– _carefree_ itu meninggalkan papan tulis yang telah dia sihir penuh dengan materi.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang nyaris tenggelam dalam baju hangat dan syal itu ke luar jendela lagi. _Kalau begini caranya lebih baik menyalin catatan teman saja kan?_

Sehun menghembuskan napas, lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan profesor Kyuhyun.

Namja Slytherin itu merasakan tarikan pada jubahnya. Dia melihat ke Luhan –yang pipinya memerah karena kedinginan. "Sehun, aku sudah selesai"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah papan tulis. Papan tulis yang tadi berisi materi herbologi kini berganti menjadi materi pertahanan ilmu hitam. Materi terakhir yang harus mereka catat.

Dengan demikian, jika _muggle_ di samping Sehun ini begitu lama mencatat, Sehun tidak akan peduli dan bisa langsung meninggalkan kelas. Dia tidak harus menunggu Luhan lagi.

Mereka menulis dalam diam. Luhan terlihat serius mencatat. Dia bersusah payah untuk mencatat dengan cepat tetapi syalnya yang terus menurun –dan membuatnya harus membenarkan– benar-benar mengganggu usahanya untuk cepat.

 _Ng? Kenapa tidak bisa?_

Luhan mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta. Merasa tidak ada pengaruhnya, Luhan kembali memasukkan pena bulunya ke dalam tinta. Tidak sadar bahwa kali ini dia mencelupkannya ke dalam botol tinta yang salah.

Sehun yang sudah selesai membaca apa yang hendak ditulisnya, mengarahkan tangannya kepada botol tinta miliknya. Namun dia merasakan ada yang aneh ketika pena bulunya tertahan akan sesuatu yang berbulu lainnya.

Dia melirik.

Ada pena bulu yang sedang digenggam di sana.

Sehun mengerang. _Kenapa muggle ini seenaknya memakai tintaku?!_

Memutuskan untuk menegur anak Gryffindor itu, Sehun berdeham. "Ehem"

Luhan memang menggerakkan kepalanya, tetapi untuk menengadah, melihat ke papan tulis, dan lanjut menulis. Sehun kembali berdeham. "EHEM"

Namja yang lebih pendek malah memasukkan pena bulunya lagi ke botol tinta Sehun. Sehun nyaris membalik meja tempat mereka menulis. "EHEM!"

Agaknya usaha terakhir Sehun berhasil. _Muggle_ itu menoleh ke arah Sehun. Namun entah kenapa wajahnya menyaratkan kekhawatiran. "Sehun sakit?"

Kalau tadi membuat Sehun nyaris membalik meja, kini Sehun nyaris ingin menelan Luhan. Sayang dia ingat mungkin Luhan justru akan mengganggu pencernaannya –Sehun bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan ada Luhan-Luhan mini yang sedang menggerogoti ususnya dengan tawa ceria yang polos.

Karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan _muggle_ bernama Luhan tidaklah bagus bagi Sehun.

"Aku tidak sakit" jawab namja yang sudah dasarnya berwajah terganggu itu dengan sebal. Makanya Luhan hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Lalu kembali menulis sebelum Sehun mengutarakan maksudnya berdeham tadi.

Sehun memelototkan matanya. _MUGGLE INI BENAR-BENAR ASDFGHJKL!_

"Luhan" Sehun memanggil Luhan. Dia akan memarahi Luhan habis-habisan karena membuatnya sebal. "Bisakah kau berhenti menulis?"

"Eum?" Luhan masih menulis. "Kenapa, Sehun?"

"Berhentilah menulis"

"Ada apa?"

"Berhenti menulis kataku!" oke. Luhan telah membuat Sehun berada di ambang batas.

Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah tidak suka. Matanya menyipit dan alisnya berkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut.

 _KENAPA DIA YANG MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU?!_

"Sehun, aku sedang menulis. Jangan diganggu!" ucap namja berambut _pink_ itu dengan nada sebal –atau malah seperti merengek.

 _KENAPA DIA MEMBUAT SEOLAH AKU YANG BERSALAH DI SINI?!_

Sehun menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Luhan agak terkejut melihatnya. "Sehun berhenti menarik rambutmu seperti itu. Nanti rontok dan Sehun jadi botak loh"

 _SUDAH CUKUP!_

Namja Slytherin itu seketika merampas pena bulu Luhan. Luhan yang sudah sadar pena bulunya diambil Sehun, segera mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sehun juga merentangkan tangannya ke belakang dan memundurkan tubuhnya agar Luhan tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Sehun, kembalikan! Jangan mengganggu aku!

"Aku tidak mengganggumu! Aku mau memarahimu!"

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan heran –dan juga sebal. "Kalau Sehun memarahiku, aku pasti akan takut. Tapi aku malah kesal. Berarti Sehun menggangguku!"

Sehun yang sudah sangat kesal hingga ubun-ubunnya panas, segera bangkit. Dia masih menggenggam pena bulu Luhan. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke pena bulu itu, memberikan mantra _Hover_. Pena bulu itu kemudian melayang tinggi dan tinggi. Hingga ke langit-langit ruangan. Luhan yang melihat kejadian sekejap itu langsung menatap Sehun dengan marah –yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seram.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan penaku!"

"Tidak mau, dasar _muggle_ menyebalkan!" namja itu malah mengambil tongkat sihir Luhan dan menerbangkannya bersama dengan pena bulu Luhan.

"Sehun yang menyebalkan!" seru namja yang lebih pendek sambil berusaha menggapai baik pena maupun tongkatnya –yang mana sangatlah percuma, tapi entah mengapa tetap dilakukannya.

Lelah dengan pena dan tongkatnya, Luhan kini berusaha mengambil tongkat Sehun. Sehun menghindar setiap Luhan mendekat. Tapi masih fokus dengan sihirnya agar benda-benda milik _muggle_ itu tetap melayang. "Sehun berhenti menggangguku!"

Sudah beberapa waktu dan Luhan mulai lelah mengejar Sehun. Matanya dengan sedih menatap papan tulis, kemudian bukunya –yang juga menampilkan buku Sehun dan pena bulunya. Dengan senang Luhan berbalik, mengambil pena Sehun, dan duduk. Melanjutkan menulis.

Sehun yang melihatnya segera membuka mulutnya. "YAK!"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu berjalan dengan cepat ke meja tempat ia dan Luhan menulis, lalu mengambil paksa pena bulu miliknya. Luhan yang kehilangan pena bulu lagi –kendati yang kedua ini bukan miliknya, segera berdiri. "Sehun! Kenapa kau mengambil penanya lagi? Kan Sehun sudah punya milikku!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan milikmu!" balas Sehun dengan nada sewot.

Luhan memberikan ekspresi tidak suka pada jawaban Sehun dan segera merampas pena bulu yang ada di genggaman namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Tapi tadi Sehun mengambil milikku! Makanya aku juga mengambil milik Sehun!"

Sehun kukuh tidak mau memberikan pena bulunya. Mereka mulai melakukan tarik menarik pena. Hingga Sehun menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi terjatuh karena hukum aksi-reaksi. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih dalam momentum memegang pena, segera menubruk Sehun yang sudah terjatuh lebih dulu.

Dengan cepat, Luhan segera menarik pena bulu yang ada pada genggaman Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima segera menarik balik pena itu. Mereka bergulung-gulung di lantai sambil berebut pena.

 **Kriet.**

"Profesor Sungmin memintaku menemaninya makan siang juga jadi maafkan aku karena lama anak-a–"

"–nak" Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar suara profesor Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa profesor Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kaget.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dari rasa kagetnya segera mengeluarkan seringaian. "Bukankah kalian masih terlalu muda untuk hal seperti ini?"

Sehun segera menoleh ke kondisinya sendiri. Dia berada di atas Luhan, satu tangannya memegang pinggang Luhan –agar dia tidak kabur, satu tangannya bertemu dengan tangan Luhan –dengan pena bulu di antara keduanya. Dan mereka terengah-engah. Dan wajah Luhan memerah. Dan syal Luhan sudah tidak berbentuk tepat di samping paha Sehun –tadi Sehun menariknya dengan niat menarik kepala Luhan.

Wajahnya sendiri segera ikut memerah –sangat merah– dan dengan segera dia menarik dirinya untuk mundur. Lalu berdiri sambil mengebutkan jubah Kogwartsnya.

Sementara Luhan masih berbaring karena dia tidak mengerti apa maksud profesor Kyuhyun.

Guru mantra itu terkekeh. Dia mendekati Luhan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. "Apalagi kalian masih tahun pertama, berani sekali melakukannya di ruang kelas"

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah. Ingin sekali dia meneriaki atau menyumpahi gurunya ini, tapi hei, dia bisa kena masalah yang besar jika benar-benar melakukannya.

Luhan yang sudah berdiri hanya bisa memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya profesor? Kami kan tidak akan merusak meja dan kursinya"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras karena pertanyaan polos Luhan sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya dan mengerang karena malu luar biasa.

 _Muggle ini!_

* * *

Kyungsoo sambil bersenandung kecil memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke daging yang telah dia potong kecil-kecil dan sedang di goreng pada penggorengan. Dia sedang mencoba resep baru. Namja bermata bulat ini tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana akhir dari masakannya. Dia hanya melakukannya sesuai insting.

Tidak menyadari bahwa di luar, di dekat jendela, seseorang sedang mengontrol detak jantungnya karena baru saja Kyungsoo melirik ke jendela di saat dia ini mengintip ke arah dalam. Untungnya hujan salju dan berkasnya pada jendela nampaknya membuat namja bermata bulat itu tidak sadar.

Setelah beberapa bumbu dan bahan masakan lain, Kyungsoo akhirnya menghidangkan masakan yang merupakan percampuran antara daging sapi dan sayuran itu ke piring yang telah dia sediakan. Puas dengan penampilan masakannya, namja pendek itu kemudian mencuci alat-alat masak yang tadi digunakannya.

Seusai mencuci, namja itu meletakkan masakannya pada oven yang diatur dengan suhu tinggi untuk menghangatkan. Dia lalu memakai syal dan topi hangatnya. Hendak memanggil Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mencicipi masakannya.

Setelah punggungnya tak nampak, sosok yang dari tadi menunggu itu dengan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil itu.

.

Kim Jongin melepaskan topi dan syalnya, meletakkannya di sembarang arah. Perapian yang berada di gubuk kecil ini sudah cukup menghangatkan. Dia dengan santai berjalan ke arah oven, mematikannya, dan dengan lap yang ada di atas oven, namja itu mengambil piring yang di dalamnya.

Dia heran bagaimana Do Kyungsoo membawa oven kemari. Tapi itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting adalah sekarang dia harus memakan makanan ini sebelum Kyungsoo kembali.

Namja Slytherin itu duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arah perapian. Hangat dan makanan dengan bau yang sedap. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Satu suap. Dua suap. Tiga suap.

"Hm, sayuran apa ini, terasa lezat"

Empat suap. Lima suap. Enam suap.

"Hm, dagingnya empuk dan matang dengan pas"

Kim Jongin yang merasakan kaldu daging goreng itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa enak yang kini terserap oleh papila-papila lidahnya. Sungguh masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya ingin pingsan saking lezatnya.

"Apakah itu enak?"

Jongin mengangguk. Kembali menyuapkan sesendok pada mulutnya. "Ini sangat enak"

"Oh. Sangat enak hingga kau mencurinya?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya" Jongin mengatakan setelah menelan daging yang baru saja dia kunyah. "Aku hanya mencicipinya"

"Mencicipi tanpa izin huh?"

Jongin yang tersadar akan suatu hal, menoleh ke arah suara yang mengajaknya bicara.

Dan untunglah Jongin tidak sedang menelan atau mengunyah, karena dia pasti akan menyemburkannya.

Di depannya berdiri seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sedang menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, dan mata bulatnya memandang Jongin dengan penuh unsur intimidasi.

"Ah. Halo Kyungsoo" Jongin mengangkat lebih tinggi piring yang ada pada tangannya. "Masakanmu enak sekali. Sudahkah kau mencobanya?"

Usaha Jongin gagal.

Kyungsoo hendak menarik piring yang dipegang Jongin. "DASAR PENCURI!"

"YAK!" Jongin menghindar dari Kyungsoo yang hendak merebut makanannya. Iya, makanannya. Prinsip Kim Jongin adalah apa yang dia inginkan, itu berarti miliknya. "Kalau aku minta baik-baik pun tidak akan kau berikan kan?"

"Itu bukan alasan!" Kyungsoo yang tadi niatnya kembali untuk mengambil sapu tangan, kini membatalkan niatnya. Dia ingin menyihir Jongin saja dengan sihir-sihir aneh. Namja itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

Jongin membulatkan mata melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Yak! Yak!"

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari kelas. Dengan wajah merah. Sehun memerah karena profesor Kyuhyun terus menerus menggodanya. Sedangkan Luhan memerah karena dinginnya suhu sekarang ini. Mereka lalu berjalan, hendak menuju menara tangga bergerak untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

"Sehun, kau tahu yang dimaksud Kyuhyun-saem tadi apa?" Luhan yang sedari tadi belum mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun terus menerus menggoda Sehun –dan dirinya, kendati dia tidak peka– sesungguhnya masih penasaran.

"Ja–Jangan membahas itu lagi!" Wajah Sehun bertambah merah dan dirinya mengerang kesal dalam hatinya. _Kenapa muggle ini terus menerus menggangguku?!_

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa tidak boleh dibahas? Aku kan penasaran Sehun" lanjut namja bermata rusa itu sambil memberengutkan bibir, mengira Sehun pelit.

"Karena itu memalu–"

 **Drap.** "TOLONG!" **Drap.** "MENJAUH DARIKU!" **Drap.**

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba lari dari arah berlawanan dan melewati mereka dengan teriakan minta tolong dan mengusir. Dilihat dari manapun, mereka tidak saling kejar mengejar.

"Kena–"

 **Drap.** "BAEKHYUNNIE~" **Drap.** "CHANYEOLLIE~" **Drap.**

Pertanyaan Luhan terpotong karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Mereka melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dan Jongin berlari meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga berlari melewati mereka.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?_ , namja berambut merah muda dan namja rambut abu-abu itu masih memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengejar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kentara sekali Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak seperti mereka yang biasanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke depan kembali, dan melihat Jongdae, ketua asrama Ravenclaw sedang berlari kencang ke arah mereka dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Jongdae hanya menyapa mereka berdua sejenak ketika lewat, dan kembali berlari dengan tawa seperti orang gila.

Mereka mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke depan karena mendengar teriakan yang memanggil-manggil nama Jongdae. Pelakunya adalah Minseok dan Yixing. Kedua siswa Hufflepuff ini juga melewati Sehun dan Luhan begitu saja. Jika dilihat, Yixing dan Minseok tetap seperti biasa.

Jadi ada apa dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

"Hah. Hah" seseorang berhenti di depan mereka (namun mereka sedang menghadap ke belakang), membuat Sehun dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan lagi. Kim Joonmyeon sedang terengah-engah dengan badan sedikit membungkuk karena memegang kedua lututnya. "Hah. Hah"

"Suho-hyung, ada apa?" suara Sehun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan sementara itu –tidak hening juga karena masih ada _engahan_ dan umpatan kecil untuk Jongdae dari Joonmyeon.

"Chen sialan itu–" Joonmyeon menarik napas sebentar. "–memberikan ramuan pada masakan Kyungsoo. Dan sialnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo memakan masakan itu"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Ramuan apa?"

"Ramuan agar siapa yang dilihat mereka pertama kali menjadi cinta mati mereka, sehingga mereka akan mengejarnya sampai dapat" Joonmyeon mulai berdiri, meregangkan kaki dan tangannya. Ugh, menjadi pendek memang menyebalkan. Seharusnya dia lebih gesit berlari karena pendek, namun nyatanya justru tidak. Tungkainya kurang panjang untuk membuat langkah yang besar. "Dan begitulah mengapa Kai mengejar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengejar Baekhyun"

Sehun tidak tahu haruskah dia menertawakan nasib Chanyeol atau haruskah dia khawatir kalau-kalau Jongin berhasil menangkap Chanyeol dan mengapa-ngapakan kawan tingginya itu. Membayangkan Jongin menyerang Chanyeol lalu menciumnya lalu me–ugh, lupakan, Sehun tidak mau membayangkannya.

Luhan yang merasa kasihan pada nasib Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo yang terkena kejahilan Jongdae, ingin sekali membantu kedua kawannya. "Apa tidak ada penawarnya?"

"Ada" Joonmyeon menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan berbinar. Entah mengapa. "Ada! Tolong kalian berdua cari profesor Yesung untuk membuat penawarnya ya! Aku akan membantu Xiumin dan Lay menahan Kyungsoo dan Kai"

Setelahnya Joonmyeon kembali berlari. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bertatapan.

* * *

Kamar mandi itu terlihat sepi. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada suara tetesan air dari suatu keran yang belum tertutup secara sempurna. Tapi jika mendengar baik-baik pada suatu bilik di sana, sesungguhnya kamar mandi itu tidak benar-benar sepi.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan berada di sini sih?" bisik seseorang pada seorang yang lain.

Yang lain menatap tidak suka, dia berusaha mendorong seseorang yang lebih besar dan tinggi itu karena dianggap memenuhi ruangan. "Siapa yang ikut-ikutan! Tujuanku memang kemari!"

"Jangan berdalih, Byun _mudblood_ Baekhyun" namja yang tinggi, Chanyeol, berdesis sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan curiga. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu jelas tersinggung dan segera menarik keras telinga Chanyeol –sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya ketika mereka bertengkar. Hal itu tentu membuat Chanyeol mengaduh dan mengumpat padanya. "YAK! KENAPA KAU MENARIK TELINGAKU?!"

Baekhyun hendak _menyolot_ balas. Tapi suara derap lari yang baru saja sampai di kamar mandi membuatnya urung.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara Chanyeollie di sini~" suara Jongin dengan nada sok manis itu menyapa gendang telinga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri karena kawannya itu menjadi sangat menjijikkan sedangkan Baekhyun was-was karena dimana ada Jongin, di situ ada Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Baekhyunnie juga ada di situ Jongin?" kan. Benar-benar ada Kyungsoo.

Kedua namja yang dikejar itu secara serempak –dengan meminimalisir suara sebisa mungkin– naik ke atas kloset yang tertutup. Mereka berpegangan –refleks, dan punggung mereka bersandar pada dinding kanan dan kiri bilik yang mengelilingi kloset ini.

Mereka bisa mendengar suara dari pintu-pintu bilik yang dibuka satu per satu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertatapan. Tidak ada kata yang terucap atau _gesture_ lain, namun dari pandangan mata masing-masing, mereka sama-sama sedang khawatir karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang menuju kemari.

Sebuah getaran muncul pada pintu bilik tempat mereka berada. Secara otomatis kedua siswa Kogwarts itu menahan napas. Matanya memandang dengan serius dan hati-hati pintu yang bergetar karena usaha membuka dari luar itu.

"Pintu yang ini terkunci Jongin"

"Benarkah?"

Setelah itu mereka bisa melihat tangan Jongin yang masuk dari kolong antara pintu bilik dan lantai. Ugh, betapa inginnya Chanyeol menginjak tangan berkulit _tan_ yang sudah berani menyentuh pantatnya tadi ketika pertama kali Jongin tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan hendak mengapa-apakan dirinya.

Tak berselang lama tangan itu menghilang. Mereka kemudian mendengar Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang keluar karena Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Minseok mengganggu (sebenarnya bagi yang normal itu menahan mereka, tapi bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu mengganggu) mereka.

Secara bersamaan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Selang beberapa detik, Baekhyun sadar akan posisi tangan mereka dan dengan segera namja ber _eyeliner_ itu menarik kembali tangannya. Chanyeol yang merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari genggaman tangannya segera melihat Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini adalah hal ter _absurd_ yang pernah terjadi di hidup Chanyeol. Tidak ada pencahayaan dari sinar rembulan atau langit senja, tidak ada pemandangan indah yang menjadi _background_ ataupun angin yang membelai anak-anak rambut, malahan mereka sedang berdiri di atas kloset, ada suara tetesan air, dan bau khas kamar mandi yang menyeruak ke indera penciuman.

Tetapi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil merona –entah mengapa, Chanyeol tidak tahu– terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau–" Chanyeol tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol karena namja yang tinggi itu baru saja membuka suara. "–manis juga ya ternyata"

 **BLUSH.**

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Bahkan terasa panas hingga dia memutuskan pertemuan mata antara dirinya dan Chanyeol tadi. Mulutnya membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tutup lagi dengan rapat.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang diva bebek yang cerewet seperti Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan untuk mengatakan _Diam!_ pun dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dan Chanyeol, dia tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyesal telah tanpa sengaja mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan keras.

 _Mudblood bereyeliner yang manis eh?_

* * *

Setelah berhasil menangkap dan mengikat Kyungsoo dan Jongin –juga Jongdae, mereka berkumpul dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan penawar dari profesor Yesung dengan pengorbanan besar agar tidak dicurigai (Luhan tadi harus berpura-pura seakan dirinya yang terkena ramuan tersebut karena percobaan miliknya sendiri sehingga Sehun meminta ramuan penawar pada profesor Yesung. Di situ Luhan berakting manja-manja ke Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik).

Jongdae kini sedang dihukum oleh Minseok. Entah apa yang dilakukan ketua Hufflepuff berpipi bakpau itu pada Jongdae. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol memegangi Jongin, untuk diberi penawar oleh Joonmyeon. Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun memegangi Kyungsoo, untuk diberi penawar oleh Yixing.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mereka mengerjapkan mata mereka. Jongin menatap heran pada Sehun dan Chanyeol, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya bertanya mengapa mereka diikat dan mengapa teman-teman mereka –ditambah Joonmyeon dan Yixing– berada mengitari mereka.

"Syukurlah berhasil" Joonmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum lega. Mereka melepaskan ikatan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah kami melihat Chen dulu"

Joonmyeon dan Yixing kemudian pergi menuju tempat Minseok menghukum Jongdae. Meninggalkan mereka berenam.

"Ehem" Jongin membuka suara. "Ada apa ya?"

Chanyeol –yang masih dendam pada Jongin, kendati harusnya dendam pada Jongdae– segera menyahut sebelum Sehun hendak membalas. "Tadi kau dan Kyungsoo diberi ramuan Jongdae"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata. "La–Lalu?!" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan histeris. Perasaan tidak enak sudah ada setelah kata _ramuan_ dan _Jongdae_ terucap.

"Kalian jadi saling jatuh cinta dan berciuman terus menerus" Sehun menyeringai mendengar dusta dari mulut namja tinggi dengan telinga seperti _elf_ itu. "Sampai-sampai kami harus mengikat kalian dan mencari penawar"

Wajah merah seperti tomat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya hingga nyaris keluar membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol harus bersusah payah menahan tawa. _Wajahmu kkamjong! Astaga!_

Baekhyun dan Luhan hendak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, meskipun geli juga karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang lucu, tapi mereka tidak tega. Mendapat firasat bahwa Luhan akan membuka suara, Sehun segera membekap mulut Luhan dan membawanya pergi. Sedangkan Chanyeol membisikkan _Ayo pergi, manis_ pada Baekhyun, membuat namja diva itu bungkam seribu kata dan menurut saja saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, membawanya pergi juga.

 **SINGGGGG.**

"Eum" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak gatal. Dia bingung harus memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan suasana ini dengan bagaimana. "A–Apa kita benar-benar berciuman?"

Mata Kyungsoo yang seperti burung hantu itu melirik ke arah Jongin. Sebenarnya dia sebal kenapa Jongin harus membahasnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa benar mereka berdua berciuman? "Tidak tahu"

"Dan kalaupun tadi kita memang berciuman–" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang berusaha keras tidak melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. "–kita dalam keadaan tidak sadar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar" Jongin tertawa kaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tapi sepertinya mereka berbohong"

Kyungsoo agaknya cair juga dengan usaha Jongin. "Hm. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Lihat saja Sehun yang malah bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol yang malah bersama Baekhyun" Jongin melanjutkan, sedikit lebih tenang. "Malah mereka yang sepertinya kena ramuan dari Jongdae"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mengingat bagaimana mata Luhan mengerjap bingung karena mulutnya dibekap Sehun dan dibawa pergi, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang menuruti Chanyeol untuk pergi juga dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merah padam sesudah Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar. Mereka yang memakan ramuan Jongdae"

Suasana _awkward_ tadi, kini benar-benar menjadi santai. Diisi dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang justru membicarakan kawan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

FFNET DOWN YAAMPUN BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG.

DAN TEBAK SIAPA YANG KULIAHNYA SUDAH DIMULAI DAN HARI PERTAMA DAPET TUGAS. HA. HA. HA.

Ada pepatah cuaca tenang sebelum badai kan? Mwehehehehehe yang ini santai-santai saja dulu X3 untuk pengembangan hubungan Hunhan, Chanbaek, dan Kaisoo. Dan kemunculan anggota EXO lain juga. Kasihan mereka kalau jarang nongol.

Oh ya, jadi yang menyelinap pertama pas Kyungsoo keluar habis masak (orang yang sembunyi di luar deket jendela), itu Jongdae. Bukan Jongin X3 setelah Jongdae, baru Jongin.

Kemarin itu banyak kesalahan T.T lebih banyak dan lebih parah dari biasanya. Harusnya Sehun sama Chanyeol waktu ngomong di dalam hati pas si Jongin minta makanan ke Luhan itu manggil pake Kai atau _kkamjong_ , bukan Jongin. Aku kurang teliti. Dan ada satu typo kekurangan huruf gitu deh kayaknya. Huweeeeee. Trus ngga tahu kalau di tampilan browser kalian bagaimana, kalau di opera, di _preview_ (yang untuk author sendiri), sama di mozilla aku lihat garis pemisahnya ada yang ngga ada. Dan beda-beda garis pemisah mana yang hilang di tiap opsi tadi. Aku kan jadi sedih T^T paling benci sama yang namanya typo karena ganggu baca para pembaca. Maafkan ya n(_ _)n

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-pinginnya sih Luhan tetep kayak gini meski dia bertambah umur nanti. Tapi lihat cerita lagi dulu deh ya QwQ bisa apa nggak si Luhan tetap _clueless_ seiring bertambahnya usia.  
-Kris jahat atau enggak, tebak saja ya. Pokoknya dari bikin _foreword_ aku udah nentuin kok yang jahat siapa aja dan ngga akan aku rubah! Jadi selamat menebak! **Hint** : Kris memang ada hubungan di kejadian bom tersebut.  
-yap, semua misteri menyangkut ke Luhan dan masa lalunya~  
-yap, ledakan kemarin ngga pake sihir. Itu bom _muggle_.  
-kalau tamatnya sih cuma sampai mereka lulus Kogwarts rencananya. Tapi kalau ada waktu dan kalian mau, mungkin bisa bikin _sequel_. Lihat aja dulu ya, aku udah semester V juga soalnya jadi ngga tahu deh hiks.  
-hubungan Sehun sama Kris? Anggota EXO~ #dilempar hahahaha, baca terus saja ya semuanya~

Makasih banget buat follower dan favoriter(?) baru ff ini! Tembus 40 followers T^T Thanks guys! Didn't expect to be this high!

.

* * *

Dan untuk merayakannya, aku mengadakan _event_ nih.  
Promosikan ke temanmu (lewat personal/blog/FB/twitter/apapun) untuk menarik perhatian teman-teman kalian yang suka baca ff dan yang mungkin cocok sama genre dan pairing ff ini.  
Kalau sampai tembus 57 follow-nya sampai chapter berikutnya update (yakni Jumat minggu depan), aku bakal kasih satu chapter yang isinya full moment of Hunhan&/Kaisoo&/Chanbaek  
(meski aku ngga bakat nulis _romance_ , kita lihat lah ya)  
Btw, jangan maksa sampe bikin akun lain ya X'D ~

* * *

.

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers! We already passed 200, guys! Keep it up!

 **baeyoonhee01** (makasih n(_ _)n ) | **exofujo12** (update tepat waktu mwehehehe) | **yuuyo** (yey! next chap updated!) | **Balqis** (aku lebih suka Sehun rambut abu-abu daripada pelangi yang nyentrik banget itu. Untuk nama profesor dan tokoh di luar EXO, inget-inget aja ya) | **Misslah** (next chap updated!) | **MayHudza** (mwehehehe iya Lulu emesh. Memang tanpa mereka rasanya sepi gitu dan Hunhannya ngga berkembang) | **Guest** (memang Lulu itu bikin emesh. Silahkan tebak mwehehehe) | **bebbyndyaaaa** (yaps, untung mereka selamat) | **Cho Minhyun 137** (hehe. _Stay tune_ selalu, okay X3 ?) | **BigSehun'sjunior** (mwehehe, selama ada Luhan rasanya sulit bikin bahaya jadi serius tuh. Dia terlalu _clueless_ #woiyangbikinkaraktersiapah) | **exostbabyz** (memanggg. Dulu aku pernah nemu di komen di artikel allkpop apa ya, banyak juga fans yang setuju Sehun itu sebagai versi Korea-nya Draco, ngahahahaha) | **hunhan** (terus baca ya ^^) | **XD** (memang banyak misteri, aku sendiri aja bingung hehe tapi tenang aja, semua sudah selesai kupikirkan~) | **Potterhead** (Yey! Tepat waktu!) | **gimme** (iya masalah belum terungkap di sini X3 ) | **Alohamora** (makasih n(_ _)n ) | **guest** (hahaha, iya ngga masalah. Makasih lho malahan) | **Oh Luhan** (yang ini cuma 3000++ kata, maafkan TwT) | **juniaangel58** (mwehehe, aku juga suka kalau Chankai lagi ganggu Luhan mwehehe biar dibasmi ama Baeksoo) | **hanhyewon357** (jangann. Nanti digepok ama Sehun loh XD) | **1044** (next chap updated!) | **aesthic** (okee) | **luhen** (salam toyor dari Sehun karena udah minta Luhan ganggu dia terus XP ) | **yg baru nemu** (next chap updated!) | **Bottom-Lu** (iya nih mau delete juga eman karena aku suka angka di review naik Q_Q bingung. Iya semoga Hunhan cepat dekat mwehehe) | **DEERHUN794** (kalau kamu mau dan aku sanggup, bisa sampe punya anak X3 ) | **fururu fuyu** (karungnya udah dipake Sehun duluan hehe XP ) | **cici fu** (next chap updated!) | **pooarie3** (wah ada yang sama kayak Sehun ternyata. Tapi aku juga kok, dulu sih. Sekarang karena ada temen yang kebiasa di daerahnya ngomong pake sudut pandang ketiga, jadinya kebiasa X'D ) | **HunHanCherry1220** (iya separuhnya ff sih dengan tokoh dari fandom Naruto. Cuma karena aku uploadnya di FB dan banyak temen ngga tahu Naruto, jadi aku rubah ke cerpen. Separuhnya lagi emang asli tokoh buatan bukan bayangin tokoh lain/orang beneran) | **tnpa nma** (next chap updated!) | **lalalalovesong** (salam kenal juga XD ! Makasih sudah baca dan review!) | **namayou** (ngakak lah kalau Kris sama Sehun tunangan X'D astaga X'D) | **Uchiharuno Rozu** (hehe ^^) | **ThehunLuhanieYehet** (makasih n(_ _)n silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya dan mohon berikan ulasan ^^)

Ah, ini tadi aku iseng jawab semua review karena reviewnya tembus 200. Ternyata jadi panjang banget yak. Ck ck. Maaf kemungkinan chapter depan tidak bisa membalas satu-satu lagi. Takut ganggu yang ngga mau dibales atau yang ngga suka A/N kepanjangan. Hehehe.

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	8. Holiday (Adventure Time)!

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 (Bonus Chapter) : Holiday (Adventure Time)!**

 **.**

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu terus menerus memandangi sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan cat putih dari seberang jalan, dengan sebuah koper terletak di sampingnya. Di depan garasi rumah itu terdapat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat dia kenali. Namun namja itu tidak segera menyeberang, membunyikan bel atau semacamnya, meski yang ada di hadapannya adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Rumah yang satu semester dia tinggalkan. Rumah yang tidak pernah memberinya kabar.

Apa dia masih diterima? Apa dia akan diusir dari rumah itu?

Kendati profesor Leeteuk sudah mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya sudah menyetujui Luhan untuk bersekolah di Kogwarts, menghadapinya secara langsung bukanlah hal yang sepele.

 _Bagaimana jika Baba dan Mama marah kepadaku? Bagaimana jika mereka mengizinkanku pergi karena mereka sudah tidak menganggapku anak?_

Begitu yang dipikirkan Luhan. Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimanapun juga perginya Luhan menuju Kogwarts tidak diiringi pelepasan baik-baik dari Ayah maupun Ibunya.

Luhan menggenggam erat _handle_ pada kopernya. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, namja yang kini berusia 12 tahun itu –yang bulan April lalu baru pertama kali merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman saja tanpa keluarga– melangkahkan kaki-kakinya untuk menyeberangi jalan.

Siswa Kogwarts itu kini sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Rasa rindu akan kedua orangtuanya semakin menguat.

Namja itu sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada tombol bel rumahnya ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ibunya yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikannya pembicaraannya.

Tangan Luhan kaku di sana. Ibunya juga kaku di tempatnya. Namun mata mereka berdua saling menatap. Tidak tahu apa yang mereka ungkapkan dari pertemuan pandangan itu. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak atau terlupakan karena situasi yang tak terduga.

"Sayang, kenapa kau diam sa–" suara Ayahnya yang kini berada di ambang pintu ikut terputus. Sebelum dilanjutkan dengan kata lain. "Luhan?!"

Luhan akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Dia memandang Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian. Sebuah senyum dia keluarkan. "Baba, Mama, aku ... pulang"

Dan di situlah akhirnya tangisan Ibunya pecah. Seketika wanita itu memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Membuat anak semata wayangnya membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Pelukan yang selama sebelas tahun lebih selalu dia terima ini ... entah bagaimana Luhan bisa melupakannya ketika dia berada di Kogwarts. Tapi ketika mendapatkan pelukan itu kembali, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kosong di dalam diri Luhan yang kini terpenuhi.

Ayahnya menghapus apapun lapisan yang membuat matanya kabur. Mungkin tidak sederas Ibunya. Tapi yang jelas rasa rindu terlalu kuat untuk kelenjar air mata tidak ikut berperan di sini.

"Kau anak kurang ajar! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa pamit kepada Mama?! Apa kau tidak tahu Mama menangis berhari-hari sampai teman Baba, kepala sekolahmu yang bernama Leeteuk datang dan memberi kabar tentangmu?! Bahkan Mama bertengkar dengan Baba karena dirimu! Luhan, kenapa kau nakal sekali?!"

Luhan membalas pelukan Ibunya yang semakin mengerat di tengah rentetan kemarahan tak berarti yang diluapkan Ibunya. Anak sungai yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya juga semakin menderas.

"Maaf, Ma. Maaf"

Ibu Luhan menarik dirinya dari pelukan itu. Matanya yang sembab dengan cepat menatap mata rusa anaknya yang entah bisa melihat dirinya dengan baik atau tidak karena terhalang lapisan air mata. "Mama tidak suka kalau kau tidak menurut kepada Baba dan Mama, apa kau ingat?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Luhan ingat"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ayahnya ganti bersuara. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ayahnya.

"Karena Luhan ingin merasakan dunia luar, Ma, Ba" jawab namja bersurai _pink_ itu dengan lirih, dan menundukkan kepala. "Luhan tidak ingin berada di rumah terus menerus"

Ibu Luhan mengunci mulutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Menahan segala perasaan yang bisa saja membuat dia kelepasan berbicara. Sementara Ayah Luhan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun kala itu. Rasa penasaran tentu akan semakin tinggi, kalau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa selama ini dia terlalu ditutupi dari dunia luar.

Mungkin memang untuk kebaikannya. Segala yang dilakukan dirinya dan istrinya adalah untuk kebaikan putra kesayangannya sendiri. Namun pria itu bisa memaklumi.

Pria itu memeluk Luhan. "Selamat kembali di rumah Luhan"

Luhan membalas pelukan Ayahnya. Dia juga merasakan sepasang tangan lain melingkari tubuhnya. Dia membalas pelukan Ibunya juga. Dan perasaan hangat yang menenangkan mengalir ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Mengisi setiap ruang kosong yang ada.

Mungkin memang hal yang kosong pada diri Luhan, adalah pelepasan secara baik-baik dari kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

Fajar sudah kembali menyingsing. Namja bernama Luhan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang baru saja membuka karena merasakan belaian lembut di dahi dan rambutnya, kadang juga pada wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah pelakunya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ibunya yang sedang tersenyum dengan bahagia.

Luhan ikut tersenyum secara otomatis. "Pagi, Ma"

Ibunya memeluk anaknya yang baru saja memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk itu. "Pagi, Luhan. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Luhan membalas pelukan Ibunya dan mengusakkan wajahnya di sana. "Eum, tidurku baik"

"Kalau begitu segera cuci muka dan sarapan ya" Ibunya mencium dahi Luhan.

"Ya, Ma"

Namja itu segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ibunya. Selesai mencuci muka dia memakan sarapannya bersama dengan Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Kapan liburanmu selesai Luhan?"

Luhan menatap kedua Ayahnya. Menelan lebih dulu sereal berbentuk bintang yang ada di mulutnya. "Saat musim panas berakhir, Ba"

Selama dua minggu ini Ayah dan Ibunya tidak pernah membahas tentang dia akan kembali. Mereka hanya menanyakan bagaimana Luhan di sana. Ada apa saja. Dan hal-hal lain tentang dirinya di sana. Tidak pernah menyinggung masalah _kembali_ ke sana.

"Begitu. Cukup lama ya" Ibunya menimpali dengan menuangkan susu pada gelas kosong di dekat piring Luhan.

"Hm" Luhan menyuapkan kembali sereal ke dalam mulutnya. "Memang libur akhir semester sangat lama. Libur musim dingin tidak selama itu"

"Sayang sekali kantor Baba tidak libur saat ini. Mungkin menjelang akhir musim panas, Baba bisa mengambil beberapa hari untuk kita berlibur bersama"

Namja itu segera memandang Ayahnya dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah Ba? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di banyak tempat yang aku lihat di internet dan tv!"

"Ya, Luhan. Kita akan pergi kemana saja yang kau mau" Ibunya mengusak rambut anaknya dengan gemas. "Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, oke?"

Luhan melemparkan senyuman lebar dengan deretan gigi pada Ibunya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kelakuan anaknya.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Meski sudah merencanakan banyak hal menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan masa liburan bersama orangtuanya, tetap saja itu dilaksanakan pada hari-hari ke depan. Bukan langsung hari ini.

Kini namja berusia 12 tahun itu hanya bisa bergulung ke kanan dan ke kiri di ranjangnya karena merasa bosan. Biasanya kalau di Kogwarts, dia sedang mempelajari hal baru mengenai dunia sihir. Ugh, kalau begini caranya, Luhan jadi rindu Kogwarts. Rindu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Rindu Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol meski mereka selalu mengganggu. Rindu Jongdae, Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Min–

 _Aha!_

Namja itu segera membuka _chatroom_ di _handphone_ nya –yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia buka. Dia memindai nama _Baozi_ dan segera mengirimkan undangan _private chat_.

"Ugh, semoga Minseok _online_ saat ini"

 **Your invitation is accepted.**

 **Baozi : BAMBI!  
Bambi : bukan bambi! Tapi Luhan!  
Baozi : hehe, bagaimanapun juga dulu aku memanggilmu bambi Lu :P  
Bambi : ugh. Ya sudah. Sesukamu saja.  
Baozi : hehehe, jangan marah ya rusa kecillll  
Bambi : aku tidak kecil :(  
Bambi : aku lebih tinggi dari dirimu :P  
Baozi : heeeeiiii, kau tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua ya :(  
Bambi : hehe, maafkan aku XP  
Bambi : aku sedang bosan Q_Q  
Bambi : tidak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang bisa kulakukan hari ini Q.Q  
Baozi : aduh, kasihan sekali ada rusa yang sedang bosan~~  
Baozi : kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah Suho saja? Aku dan Chen juga akan bermain ke sana.  
Bambi : bagaimana caranya? Pasti rumah Joonmyeon diberi penangkal muggle kan?  
Baozi : kau benar. Aku akan meminta dia menjemputmu. Kau tunggu ya~~**

 **Your chat has been ended.**

"AH!" Luhan menatap layar _handphone_ nya dengan histeris. "Aku kan belum memberitahu Minseok alamat rumahku!"

Namja itu mengirimkan kembali undangan _chat_ pada Minseok. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Minseok mungkin sedang tidak _online_ saat ini. Itu berarti Luhan harus menunggu Minseok untuk _online_ lagi.

"Luhan?" di tengah kegiatannya yang kembali berguling-guling di atas ranjang selama beberapa menit karena menanti Minseok _online_ , Ibunya menginterupsi.

Luhan segera membenarkan posisinya. "Ada apa Ma?"

"Ada seseorang bernama Kim Joonmyeon di depan. Katanya dia temanmu"

Setelah mengiyakan, Luhan mengikuti Ibunya menuju ke pintu masuk. Di sana dia bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang memberi sapaan berupa senyuman kepadanya. Luhan membalas senyuman Joonmyeon.

Luhan menghampiri Joonmyeon dan hendak langsung pergi sebelum dia teringat akan sesuatu –tepatnya _seseorang_. Luhan berbalik, memeluk Ibunya. "Mama, aku akan bermain ke rumah Joonmyeon. Tidak apa ya?"

Wajah Ibunya menyiratkan keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran. Tapi toh wanita yang melahirkannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Tapi berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati. Mama tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. Setelah dia dan Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam mobil milik Joonmyeon, Luhan segera membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangan pada Ibunya yang masih berada di ambang pintu, membalas lambaian tangan putranya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap tamu yang datang di rumahnya dengan mata bulatnya. Tamu yang ditatap juga menatap balik mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya semakin besar dan bulat saja. Apakah mata itu memuai karena suhu tinggi musim panas?

"Kyungsoo-ah, lama tidak bertemu"

Kyungsoo membalas sapaan dari tuan Kim dengan senyuman yang yang berbentuk hati dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lama tidak bertemu juga Kim-ajeossi, Kim-ajumma. Bagaimana kabar kalian sekeluarga?"

"Kami semua baik"

"Ah, kalian sudah datang!" Ibu Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba menghampiri orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamunya itu dengan _sumringah_. "Ayo langsung saja ke ruang kerja. Biarkan Jongin bersama dengan Kyungsoo dulu"

Ayah Jongin mengangguk dan mengikuti Ibu Kyungsoo yang sedang membicarakan apa yang Ayah Kyungsoo sedang lakukan di ruang kerja. Ibu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman manis pada namja yang matanya seperti burung hantu itu. "Tolong temani Jonginnie ya"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin menuju ke Nyonya Kim. "Baik, Kim-ajumma"

Setelah absennya Nyonya Kim, Kyungsoo melenyapkan senyumannya dan mendelik pada Jongin. "Terserah kau mau kemana. Yang jelas aku akan terus ada di dapur. Jadi kalau ajeossi dan ajumma sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau ke dapur agar mereka benar-benar berpikir kau dititipkan ke orang yang benar"

Jongin memelototkan matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan untuk tamu seperti itu. _Dasar satan!_

Tapi toh namja berkulit _tan_ itu mengikuti Kyungsoo juga karena dirinya tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Ini sungguh menyiksa. Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari rumah setan selain itu benar-benar neraka?

 _Ugh, Eomma menitipkanku pada orang yang benar ... tepatnya benar-benar salah._

Jongin duduk di kursi makan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sedang asyik mengaduk adonan yang sepertinya adonan roti –entahlah Jongin tidak tahu apapun tentang makanan selain memakannya. Ternyata dari kecil sampai sekarang, di rumah pun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah mengasah kemampuan masaknya.

Ya. Dari kecil Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal. Itulah mengapa Jongin berpikir dari awal mereka bertemu, dirinya selalu dikejutkan dengan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang memilih mainan masak-masakannya daripada bermain bola bersama Jongin ketika mereka masih kecil, hobi memasaknya yang tidak lepas bahkan sampai mereka 11 tahun, sampai masuknya anak itu ke Gryffindor meski dengan sisi jahat (karena Kyungsoo itu setan bagi Jongin) tersembunyinya. Ah, dan rasa masakan Kyungsoo yang lezatnya luar biasa juga mengejutkannya.

Karena bosan –dan tertarik pada _cupcake_ yang berada di _counter_ – Jongin mengambil _cupcake_ itu dan memakannya. Ketika sampai di tengah, terdapat lelehan coklat yang langsung keluar. Manis. Enak.

Kyungsoo yang hendak memasukkan adonannya ke oven hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. _Shock_.

"KAU!" Kyungsoo merampas _cupcake_ yang tinggal sedikit itu dengan berang. "BAHKAN DI RUMAH ORANG PUN, KETIKA ORANGNYA TEPAT BERADA SATU RUANGAN DENGANMU, KAU BERANI MENCURI?!"

Jongin meringis gugup karena volume suara namja yang mengamuk di depannya. "He–Hei! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGECILKAN SUARAKU?!"

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak marah? Dia bahkan sama sekali belum memakan _cupcake_ buatannya karena menunggu _cake_ nya sekalian tapi si Jongin ini dengan berani dan seenak jidatnya memakan apa yang bukan miliknya.

"Karena aku tamumu, burung hantu!" jawab Jongin dengan kesal sambil menengok ke arah pintu dapur –yang tidak ada pintunya– dengan was-was. Bisa runyam kalau sampai Ayah dan Ibunya kemari, lalu mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuat anaknya.

"Begitukah tamu memanggil pemilik rumah? Burung hantu?!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin dengan kesal –satu lagi kebiasaan masa kecil Kyungsoo yang masih ada. "Dan tamu apa yang mencuri barang di rumah orang yang dikunjungi?"

Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebal juga. "Lalu tuan rumah mana yang tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa pada tamunya?"

Kyungsoo segera beralih menuju kulkas dan membukanya, mengambil sekotak besar _juice_ di sana. Menyerahkan kotak _juice_ itu dengan kasar. "Ini. Dan berhenti mencuri atau kau benar-benar dalam masalah!"

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali mengoreksi kata _mencuri_ menjadi _mencicipi_. Tapi Jongin takut nanti bukan adonan roti yang dimasukkan oleh Kyungsoo ke dalam oven, melainkan dirinya. Maka itu Jongin memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengalah. Toh lumayan juga mendapat sekotak besar _juice_ untuk mengurangi rasa hausnya.

Namja yang lebih pendek kini hendak membuat ulang _cupcake_ tapi cetakannya berada di lemari makan atas. Tadi dia diambilkan oleh Ibunya. Sekarang berjinjitpun, kena gagang lemarinya saja tidak.

Melihat Kyungsoo kesulitan, Jongin membukakan lemari itu dan mengambil cetakan _cupcake_ yang berada di sana. "Ini"

Kyungsoo mengambil cetakan itu dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Dia tambah kesal saja karena entah si Jongin itu sengaja atau tidak, baginya secara tidak langsung namja Slytherin itu sudah mengejek dirinya pendek. Meski itu benar, Kyungsoo lebih senang jika tidak diingatkan dan dibiarkan memanjat kursi makan untuk membuka lemari itu.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo semakin marah hanya bisa terheran-heran. _Ugh, kenapa anak Gryffindor yang satu ini dan yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu PMS 24 jam?_

Untuk menenangkan hati sang pemilik rumah –dan agar mendapatkan kembali _cupcake_ nya, Jongin pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyungsoo memasak.

"Tidak" adalah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo atas tawaran Jongin. "Aku tidak perlu seseorang menghancurkan dapurku"

Jongin menganga. Sedikit banyak tersinggung dengan sindiran halus Kyungsoo. "Begini ya, kalau aku mengikuti instruksimu dengan benar, aku tidak akan menghancurkan dapurmu"

"Itulah" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _cake_ yang sudah matang dari oven. "Aku ragu kau bisa mengikuti instruksiku dengan benar"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sudahlah! Berikan aku kesempatan!" _Aku ingin memakan cupcake lagi asal kau tahu!_

"Kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih?" tanya namja yang bermarga Do dengan heran.

"Ya kalau aku tahu cara membuatnya kan aku tidak perlu _mencuri_ masakanmu _lagi_ " jawab Jongin sekenanya dengan penekanan pada dua kata sensitif itu.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Dengan tampang sedikit terpaksa, dia mengambil _apron_ dan memasangkannya pada Jongin. "Baiklah. Awas kalau kau mengacau"

Jongin tersenyum dengan menampilkan deretan giginya. "Yap!"

Mengabaikan segala kemungkinan buruk, Kyungsoo mulai menyerahkan Jongin mangkuk adonan untuk diaduk.

.

Mengabaikan segala kemungkinan buruk mungkin bisa masuk pada daftar _yang haram untuk dilakukan_ bagi Kyungsoo. Karena mengabaikan segala kemungkinan buruk, keadaan dapur kesayangannya kini mengenaskan.

Jongin adalah kekacauan.

Dia tidak bisa mengaduk –baik dengan _mixer_ atau secara manual– dan berakhir dengan menumpahkan adonan di sana sini. Kyungsoo membiarkannya.

Jongin ke sana sini tanpa melihat adonan yang dia tumpahkan, membuat kotornya merata di seluruh dapur. Kyungsoo hanya menegur. Tapi Jongin mengulanginya lagi dan lagi sampai Kyungsoo menyerah mengingatkan.

Bahkan dia memotong terlalu besar bungkus _meises_ sehingga ketika menuangkan butiran-butiran itu jatuh kemana-mana. Padahal Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan lantai sudah mengatakan padanya untuk memotong di ujung dengan ukuran kecil saja. Kyungsoo benar-benar diuji kesabarannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan pisau cincang besarnya dan _memasangkan_ nya di kepala Jongin, secara permanen.

Di tengah keadaan yang menjijikkan itu, Jongin dengan senang dan puas menatap _cupcake_ - _cupcake_ buatannya (Kyungsoo tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya berpartisipasi di dalam pembuatan _cupcake_ - _cupcake_ ini karena baginya Jongin sama sekali tidak mengikuti instruksinya).

"Ternyata memasak menyenangkan juga ya" ucap namja itu dengan senyuman lebar ketika mengambil satu _cupcake_ dengan senang.

 _Kepalamu!_ , umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati. Namja yang lebih pendek bersumpah akan membuat Jongin membersihkan secara penuh kekacauan ini.

Jongin mencicipi _cupcake_ itu dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap _cupcake_ itu aman dimakan karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin repot, baik repot menyembunyikan mayat atau repot memberi alasan pada kedua orangtua Jongin yang berkabung bahwa penyebab anaknya keracunan adalah _cupcake_ buatan Jongin sendiri.

Jongin tiba-tiba menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar seperti anak-anak, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. _Apa ada ramuan yang salah masuk ke cupcake itu?_

"Ini enak!" Jongin menyerahkan satu _cupcake_ pada Kyungsoo. "Kau harus mencobanya!"

"Tidak. Terimakasih" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena risih melihat keadaan dapurnya yang bahkan tidak pernah sekotor ini tiap dia mencoba resep baru.

Jongin yang agaknya paham problematika yang dihadapi Kyungsoo, segera menyodorkan kembali _cupcake_ nya. "Nanti aku akan membersihkannya. Sekarang kau benar-benar harus mencicipi _cupcake_ ini"

Melihat usaha gigih Jongin dan ekspresinya yang mirip anjing-anjing peliharaan namja bermarga Kim itu –jangan lupa Kyungsoo juga pernah atau bisa dikatakan sering mengunjungi rumah Jongin–, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah juga. Dia mengambil _cupcake_ yang ditawarkan Jongin dan memakannya.

"Hm" Jongin benar. "Rasanya enak juga meski penampilannya begini"

"Benar kan?" dengan senang Jongin kembali memakan _cupcake_ yang lain. "Rasanya lain kali aku harus berlajar masak lagi denganmu"

Mungkin ini karena efek dari dapur yang kacau, pikiran Kyungsoo pun menjadi kacau.

Karena, bagaimana mungkin hatinya baru saja mengatakan bahwa senyuman bahagia Jongin terlihat lebih _enak_ daripada _cupcake_ yang sedang dia makan sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang mengiyakan kemungkinan dapurnya kotor kembali?

* * *

Luhan menatap gerbang besar yang terbuka secara otomatis setelah supir pribadi Joonmyeon –yang baru saja menutup jendela mobil di bagian supir– memberikan informasi pada _intercom_ yang terpasang pada salah satu dinding yang mengapit gerbang besar itu.

Mereka lalu melewati jalan cukup panjang yang dikelilingi taman indah dengan banyak pohon dan bunga yang menakjubkan. Jalan itu menuju sebuah rumah yang megah dan sangat besar.

"Kenapa Lu?" Namja berambut _bubblegum_ yang melihat rumah di depannya itu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Apa kau ini seorang pangeran dunia sihir Joonmyeon?" Luhan kembali menatap bangunan indah dan megah di depannya. "Rumahmu seperti istana para _muggle_ , kau tahu?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Iya aku tahu. Tapi aku bukan pangeran dunia sihir. Hanya saja Appa suka sekali dengan desain rumah para artis _muggle_ maka itu rumah kami dibuat seperti ini"

"Kau pasti merasa aneh bukan rumah yang tidak bisa dideteksi oleh _muggle_ diberi pengamanan dan sistem yang digunakan untuk menangani _muggle_?" Luhan dan Joonmyeon kini berjalan masuk. Perabotan rumah Joonmyeon pun tak kalah elegan dan memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. "Itu juga karena Appa berpikir dunia sihir Korea Selatan terlalu kaku untuk mengubah gaya Eropa klasik mereka"

Luhan yang masih asyik mengamati interior rumah Joonmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian melihat pintu belakang –yang juga sangat besar– terbuka. Jika tadi Luhan kira taman depan sudah sangat indah, maka Luhan bisa mengatakan halaman belakang rumah Joonmyeon jauh lebih indah.

Ada beberapa petak yang digunakan untuk berkebun. Dan berbagai macam bunga dan pohon buah ada di sana. Di sana juga ada sebuah kolam renang besar dengan tempat bersantai di dekatnya. Luhan bisa melihat Minseok dan Jongdae yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Joonmyeon melangkah lebih cepat menuju kedua orang itu. Luhan mengikuti kecepatan langkahnya.

"Luhan! Akhirnya kau datang!" Minseok segera memeluk Luhan. Menempelkan pipi bakpaonya pada pipi Luhan. Ugh, Luhan gemas sekali dengan pipi Minseok. Luhan tidak tahu saja kalau Minseok juga sedang gemas dengan ekspresi takjub Luhan yang seperti baru saja melihat tujuh keajaiban dunia di dalam rumah Joonmyeon.

Minseok menarik Luhan untuk duduk. Dan menawarkan berbagai macam _snack_ mereka –atau tadinya hanya milik Joonmyeon– kepadanya. Joonmyeon dan Jongdae kemudian berlomba _play station_. Sedangkan Minseok dan Luhan sendiri sedang memakan _snack_ sambil membaca buku-buku dan komik-komik yang ada di sekitar mereka dan sesekali berkomentar, berbagi apa yang mereka baca.

"Ah, omong-omong Minseok, bagaimana kau memberi tahu alamat rumahku pada Joonmyeon?" tanya Luhan ketika membaca kata _alamat rumah_ pada buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Aku–"

"–Minseok tidak memberitahuku" Joonmyeon yang baru saja kalah dari Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan, mengabaikan Jongdae yang sedang tertawa mengejek dirinya. "Aku mencari tahu sendiri"

"Eh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, juga mengabaikan buku yang dia baca. "Bagaimana caranya? Lewat internet? Memangnya informasi pribadi seperti itu ada di internet?"

"Jangan meremehkan Joonmoney Lu" Minseok melirik ke arah Joonmyeon. "Dia itu sangat kaya jadi mendapatkan informasi seperti nama aslimu, nomormu, dan alamat rumahmu adalah hal mudah"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon dengan terpukau. "Benarkah? Wah, hebat sekali"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa nyengir. Sedangkan Jongdae sedang memutar bola mata malas sambil menggerutukan _Ya, ya. Yang sedang senang karena dipuji,_ membuat Joonmyeon cemberut dan Minseok mencubit lengan Jongdae dengan gemas.

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat lagi-lagi Jongdae membuat Minseok dan Joonmyeon kesal.

Jongdae yang tidak terima Luhan terkekeh karena dirinya dicubit oleh Minseok, menatap ke arah namja berambut _pink_ itu. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Pacarmu itu juga kaya raya kok. Ayahnya kan punya peranan penting di kementerian sihir"

Luhan berhenti terkekeh dan memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak punya pacar, Jongdae"

"Aduh. Kau punya Lu!" niat Jongdae mengejek Luhan habis sudah. Targetnya ini terlalu _clueless_.

Minseok dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menertawakan Jongdae karena Luhan kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengatakan "Aku tidak punya Jongdae!"

"Kau punya kekasih yang wajahnya selalu terlihat sebal dan malas. Yang namanya–"

"Tuan Joonmyeon"

Seorang _maid_ datang ke arah mereka, membuat Luhan dan Jongdae menghentikan debat kecilnya. Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah _maid_ itu. "Nyonya dan Tuan Kim meminta saya memberitahu Anda kalau keluarga Oh sudah datang, jadi Nyonya dan Tuan meminta Anda untuk menemani tuan Sehun"

Tidak berselang lama, lima orang datang menuju tempat mereka berada. Empat orang dewasa dan satu orang yang lebih muda. Joonmyeon segera turun dari tempat peristirahatan yang berbentuk rumah panggung pendek dan menyambut mereka. Jongdae, Minseok, dan Luhan hanya membenarkan posisi duduk mereka menjadi lebih sopan –sebenarnya Luhan hanya mengikuti Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Selamat siang, Oh-ajeossi dan Oh-ajumma" Joonmyeon mengeluarkan senyuman _angelic_ nya. "Hai, Sehun"

"Selamat siang Joonmyeon-ah" Nyonya Oh mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Sedangkan Tuan Oh hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis. Sehun hanya mengeluarkan senyuman datar untuk basa-basi.

"Nah, Sehun-ah, kau bersama Joonmyeon-ah dan teman-temannya dahulu, oke? Appa dan eomma mau berdiskusi dengan Kim-ajeossi dan Kim-ajumma"

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongdae, Minseok, dan ... Luhan. Meski sedikit heran –dan sebal– karena bertemu _muggle_ yang satu itu di tempat Joonmyeon, dia mengabaikannya. "Ne"

Sepeninggal _maid_ dan keempat orang dewasa dari sana, Joonmyeon mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di tempat peristirahatan. Luhan melemparkan senyuman lebar pada Sehun tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, dan langsung mengambil satu _snack_ untuk dimakan. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti Sehun mengabaikannya karena memang pada dasarnya Sehun jarang tersenyum. Maka itu dengan senang hati dia kembali membaca bersama Minseok, lalu kembali tertawa-tawa seperti tadi.

Sedangkan Sehun menahan rasa ingin meneriakkan _Aku itu mengabaikanmu! Jangan malah tersenyum senang begitu!_ tepat di depan muka Luhan. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, tidak ada gunanya juga. Biarkan sajalah Luhan menganggap dirinya tadi tidak mengabaikan _muggle_ menyebalkan itu.

Joonmyeon yang sedikit tidak enak karena Sehun diam saja, meletakkan _stick_ nya. "Dimana kakakmu Sehun?" tanyanya untuk berbasa-basi.

"Katanya ada urusan"

Joonmyeon meringis. Masalahnya adalah Sehun memang tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi.

Jongdae yang memahami perasaan Joonmyeon menepuk bahu anak itu. Kemudian dia berbisik "Sudah, biarkan saja"

Memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Jongdae, Joonmyeon pun menggendikkan bahu dan kembali mengambil _stick_ nya untuk melawan Jongdae lagi.

.

Usaha Sehun untuk mengabaikan suara Luhan dan wajah Luhan yang menganggu rupanya sia-sia.

Ketika waktu pulang tiba, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengatakan tidak bisa mengantar Luhan pulang karena keluarganya dan keluarga Kim lain –tepatnya keluarga Jongin– akan melaksanakan makan malam keluarga bersama saat Minseok dan Jongdae sudah terlanjur pulang lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah untuk Sehun kalau saja Ibunya tidak sengaja mendengar hal itu. Karena Ibunya sudah terlanjur mendengar, wanita kesayangan Sehun itu meminta dirinya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang mengingat tadi Sehun kemari dengan mobil pribadinya, tidak satu mobil dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau"

Luhan menunduk takut-takut melihat tatapan tajam Sehun yang sedang kesal karena lagi-lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan _muggle_ ini bahkan di luar Kogwarts sekalipun.

"Sehun" Ibunya memanggil dengan penuh penekanan sambil memberi wajah tidak setuju pada penolakan Sehun.

"Sudahlah sayang, Sehun sudah mengatakan tidak mau" kali ini ada yang membela Sehun. Ayahnya yang selalu memasang wajah datar.

Nyonya Oh mendelik pada suaminya. Kemudian dia memandang Luhan yang terlihat bingung dan takut dengan penuh kehangatan. Wanita itu mendekati Luhan dan mengusak rambut merah mudanya. "Nah, Luhan, sekarang kau ikut Sehun ya. Sehun yang akan akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Eom–"

"Ayo" Ibu Sehun menggiring Luhan untuk keluar dari rumah Joonmyeon menuju tempat mobil Sehun berada.

Sehun menatap ke Ayahnya. Meminta solusi. Ayahnya hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan mengajaknya ikut keluar dengan _gesture_ tubuhnya.

Sekakmat.

Mau tidak mau Sehun harus mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

* * *

Sehun dengan sebal menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, bersamaan dengan Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam setelah berpamitan dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sehun mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Luhan sepanjang perjalanan diam saja karena selama di darat, cepat pun tidak masalah baginya.

 **Cittttttt.**

Sehun memandangi kemudi di depannya dengan heran. Dia mencoba menyalakan ulang mesin mobilnya, tapi gagal.

"Sehun, ada masalah dengan mesinnya ya?" Luhan yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya bertanya.

Namja berkulit pucat yang sedang kesal itu melihat ke arah Luhan dengan kesal. "Ya! Dan ini semua karena kau!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku kan tidak mengapa-ngapakan mesinnya Sehun"

Sehun menatapkan dahinya di kemudi mobil karena frustasi.

 _KENAPA SETIAP AKU BERSAMA MUGGLE INI AKU SELALU TERKENA SIAL?!_

Luhan yang kaget karena melihat itu segera menahan kepala Sehun. "Sehun jangan seperti itu! Nanti kepalamu sakit lho!"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. "Melihatmu saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit _muggle_!"

"Memangnya bisa ya Sehun? Yang lainnya tidak pernah sakit kepala kalau melihatku" tanya namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu dengan kerjapan mata polos.

SUDAH. CUKUP.

Sehun dengan kesal keluar dari mobil. Luhan pun mengikutinya. Takut Sehun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya di tiang listrik, tembok, atau pohon di sekitar sini.

Ternyata Sehun hanya diam memandangi mobilnya dengan kesal. Sebenarnya dia membawa tongkat sihir dan dia bisa saja membenarkan mesin mobil ini dengan sihir. Sayangnya dia belum berusia 17 tahun. Dan memakai sihir di dunia _muggle_ dilarang bagi anak-anak berusia di bawah 17 tahun.

Namja yang lebih tinggi melirik namja yang lebih pendek yang kini berada di dekatnya. "Kenapa apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirimu tidaklah pernah bagus?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih. _Apa kali ini dia mengerti maksudku?_

"Kata Mama, mataku bagus kok" Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Sehun. "Lihat"

Ugh, Sehun menutup muka Luhan dengan satu telapak tangannya karena serangan mata _doe_ itu tidaklah bagus bagi kewarasannya.

Amat. Sangat. Mengganggu.

Sedangkan satu telapak tangan lain dia gunakan untuk menutup mukanya sendiri karena rasanya dia lelah sekali.

Menghadapi rusa adalah hal paling melelahkan yang pernah Sehun lakukan.

Setelah menolak ide Luhan untuk meminta tolong _muggle_ lain yang lewat dengan alasan rasisnya, namja berambut abu-abu itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya –benda _muggle_ yang jarang sekali ia gunakan. Dia menelepon seseorang sejenak. Memang sejenak karena tidak lama Sehun menatap nanar _handphone_ nya yang untungnya mati sesaat setelah dia menelepon Chanyeol, meminta tolong dijemput.

 _Kenapa ada kesialan yang lain?! ASDFGHJKL!_

Luhan yang prihatin dengan keadaan Sehun menarik namja itu seenaknya.

"YAK! KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA?!"

Luhan yang kali ini diuntungkan dengan keadaan lelah lahir dan batin Sehun tetap menarik Sehun berjalan. Sampai mereka berdua sampai di gerbang taman bermain.

"Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, kita bermain saja di sini Sehun!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dan taman bermain itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Luhan"

Yang dipanggil menatap Sehun dengan senyuman ceria yang lebar. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi menyebalkan?"

Luhan mengubah eskpresi cerianya dengan sungutan. "Aku tidak menyebalkan Sehun"

"Kau menyebalkan Luhan" Sehun memijat hidungnya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan, pembawa sial, _muggle_ , merepotkan, cengeng, manja, dan juga bodoh" lanjut yang lebih tinggi sebelum yang lebih pendek membela diri.

"Kau juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar" Sehun meneruskan, tanpa memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. "Dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali"

"Terkadang aku heran kenapa kau terpilih menja–"

"Hiks"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan menuju ke namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hiks hiks"

Apa Luhan menangis? Sepertinya iya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan suara isakan terdengar meski kepalanya menunduk.

Namja berambut seperti permen kapas itu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang meneteskan bulir-bulir bening. "Ma–Maaf hiks sudah membuat Sehun terganggu"

Sehun hanya bisa diam melihat Luhan yang kemudian berjalan lurus menuju arah seharusnya mereka –tepatnya Luhan– pulang.

 _Apa dia akan pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki?_

Sehun hendak memanggil Luhan kembali. "Lu–"

 **Bruk.**

Namja berambut abu-abu itu meringis, bingung harus tertawa atau kasihan melihat Luhan yang baru saja tersandung dengan wajah menatap di aspal. Dengan segera dia membantu Luhan berdiri. Di situ dia melihat wajah Luhan yang merah dan penuh air mata juga ingus, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat ... "Kau jelek sekali"

"HUWEEEEEEE"

Seketika orang-orang di sekitar sana menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan padangan curiga. Sehun gelagapan.

"SEHUN JAHAT!"

"He–Hei! Kau membuat _muggle_ - _muggle_ ini menatap kita!" bisik Sehun dengan gugup. "Diamlah"

Luhan menghentikan tangisnya sejenak dan menatap sekelilingnya, dimana orang-orang kini sedang melihatnya. Dia segera memeluk Sehun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun karena malu sudah menangis di tempat umum. Sehun yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Luhan hanya bisa histeris.

"Ap–Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bisik namja yang lebih tinggi itu heboh sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Orang-orang menatapku Sehun. Aku malu"

"Ya–Yang kau lakukan ini malah membuat mereka semakin menatapmu, bodoh!" _Lagipula karena siapa sih mereka melihat kita?!_

Sehun merasakan bulir-bulir air meresap di bajunya. "Huweeee, Sehun mengataiku bodoh lagi"

Orang-orang semakin intens melihat dengan wajah yang kentara sekali penasaran pada mereka berdua. Memutuskan sudah cukup menimbulkan masalah dan mempermalukan diri –atau tepatnya dipermalukan oleh kelakuan Luhan– di sini, Sehun segera membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan diam.

"Ayo bermain di taman bermain, tapi kau harus berhenti menangis dulu. Oke?"

.

Luhan dengan ceria memakan permen kapas dan es krimnya. Sedangkan Sehun menikmati es krimnya dengan ekspresi wajah khasnya. Seusai membersihkan muka Luhan –yang sungguh sangat susah karena Luhan selalu merespon berlebihan kapas dengan obat merah yang Sehun tempelkan di luka pada wajahnya, mereka berdua –atau keinginan besar Luhan– memutuskan untuk membeli es krim dan permen kapas.

"Kita bermain di situ saja"

"Ke sini"

"Rumah aneh tadi benar-benar aneh ya. Isinya juga"

Yang awalnya hanya menuruti keinginan Luhan, kini berbalik arah. Sekarang Sehun yang memandu kemana saja tujuan mereka dan wahana apa saja yang mereka naiki.

Kalau saja Chanyeol dan Jongin ada di sini, dua orang itu pasti akan menertawakan Sehun habis-habisan. Pertama, karena Sehun bermain dengan Luhan. Kedua, karena Sehun bersemangat dan senang sekali bermain dengan _muggle_ yang katanya mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun merasa Luhan sangat berat ketika menyeretnya menuju ke _roller coaster_.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau tidak takut kecepatan tinggi kan?" tanya Sehun dengan sebal. Kali ini giliran dia yang seperti merajuk.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bersalah "Eum, tapi kan, _roller_ _coaster_ ini tinggi Sehun. Tidak menempel di tanah seperti kereta api-kereta apian untuk anak-anak kecil itu"

Sehun mendengus, memandang _roller coaster_ lalu menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap. "Ayolah, Lu. Ya?"

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, tentu Luhan jadi tidak bisa menolak keinginan temannya yang baru kali ini bisa dia lihat ekspresinya yang lain, yang sangat senang dan bersemangat itu.

Akhirnya Luhan harus berteriak sangat kencang dengan menutup matanya, serta kedua tangan yang berpegangan erat pada besi pengaman. Sedangkan Sehun di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menurutnya ekspresi Luhan terlihat sangat lucu.

Setelah menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih seperti di _roller-coaster_ kan, Luhan dengan cemberut menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih tertawa lepas. Sehun yang sadar Luhan sedang sebal, menghentikan tawanya. Dia berdeham. Luhan menghembuskan napas. "Sekarang kita kemana Sehun?"

Sehun menunjuk komidi putar dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan semakin cemberut. "Sehun, kau ingat kan aku tidak suka ketinggian?"

"Komedi putar itu kan santai Lu, ayolah" Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan, membawa Luhan yang ogah-ogahan dan masih bersungut kesal. "Lagipula sebentar lagi malam, pasti melihat matahari terbenam di atas sana itu indah"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi tetap saja itu tinggi, Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh. Dia mencubit pipi Luhan –sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dia lakukan. "Tenang saja. Tidak akan seram kok"

Luhan menatap _eye smile_ Sehun. Dan mau tidak mau, dia kalah lagi.

Saat giliran mereka tiba, Sehun dan Luhan memasuki satu bilik yang disediakan. Tidak lama, komidi putarnya berputar dengan pelan. Luhan yang bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak ada di zona aman pun segera meraih tangan Sehun untuk dipegang.

Namja yang tangannya digenggam tentu terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi melihat ekspresi ketakutan Luhan, dia hanya menghembuskan napas dan memutuskan menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang kemerahan. Biarlah _muggle_ ini menyentuh-nyentuhnya kali ini, toh _mood_ nya sedang baik.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan komidi putar, Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan kembali ke tempat mobilnya berada karena Chanyeol bildang dia akan menjemput Sehun setelah matahari terbenam.

Luhan yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya karena ketinggian tadi tidak melihat Sehun yang sedari turun dari komidi putar tadi terus tersenyum sambil memandanginya.

"Luhan"

Namja berambut merah muda yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Sehun. Menampilkan wajah bertanya.

"Terimakasih ya" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pipi Luhan memerah. Dan namja itu ikut tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Sehun"

* * *

Chanyeol benar-benar datang ketika keadaan sudah gelap.

"Maaf lama. Eomma menyuruhku banyak hal jadi aku tidak bisa langsung menjemputmu" kata namja tinggi itu ketika Sehun dan Luhan masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang.

"Tidak masalah" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil yang dia duduki. "Sekarang kita langsung ke rumah _muggle_ ini saja"

Chanyeol memasukkan gigi mobil dan menginjak gasnya, lalu mengeluarkan seringaian. "Kenapa? Mau melamar?"

Sehun yang sudah memastikan apakah Luhan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol atau tidak, dengan memberi umpatan segera menendang jok kemudi tempat Chanyeol duduk dari belakang, yang malah membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kenapa Sehun? Kau ingin menjadikan lamaran ini rahasia agar memberi orang berambut _pink_ di sebelahmu ini kejutan?"

Sehun menendang jok itu lagi. "Tutup mulutmu, _yoda_ "

Sementara Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol terus menerus mengejeknya, objek ejekan satunya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dengan melihat jalanan yang basah di luar jendela karena adanya hujan yang turun.

Mereka berhenti sejenak karena lampu lalu lintas menampilkan warna merah. Luhan melihat ke sebuah deretan toko dengan desain yang unik. Pintu berbentuk buku yang menandakan bahwa toko itu toko buku. Meja berbentuk _burger_ di depan sebuah warung burger. Lalu jalan masuk yang dicat menyerupai tuts-tuts piano menuju toko musik.

"Eh? Baekhyun?"

Luhan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toko musik. Dengan cepat dia membuka jendela dan memanggil nama Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang asyik melempar ejekan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela yang dibuka Luhan. Dimana Baekhyun sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Baekhyun, sini masuk!"

Chanyeol mengerang karena Luhan seenak jidatnya menawarkan Baekhyun untuk ikut di mobil miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus malas. Pasrah dengan kelakuan Luhan.

 _Muggle ini benar-benar._

"Ayo, bersama dengan kami saja"

Baekhyun menatap mobil di depannya dengan ragu. Dia kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh aura mengajak.

Dia harus masuk karena Luhan, tapi tidak seharusnya masuk karena ada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ini mobil Chanyeol pula.

Sementara hujan semakin deras.

Akhirnya namja ber _eyeliner_ itu masuk di kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi. "Maaf mengganggu"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan mengucapkan _Y_ _a_ , Sehun diam saja, dan Luhan dengan semangat mulai menceritakan liburannya. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya cerewet pada akhirnya menimpali cerita Luhan dengan tak kalah seru sehingga mobil itu hanya berisi suara Baekhyun dan Luhan saja.

Sebenarnya namja yang paling tinggi ingin menyuruh mereka berhenti. Tapi setiap dia mau bersuara untuk menginterupsi, entah bagaimana Baekhyun atau Luhan sudah mengeluarkan kalimat panjang yang seolah tidak bisa diinterupsi terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terganggu. Sesungguhya dia juga terganggu dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun dan Luhan, tapi dia tidak sedang menyetir. Jadi dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, keadaannya jauh lebih baik.

"Sudah sampai"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan. Dia melihat rumahnya dari jendela di kursi penumpangnya. "Ah sudah sampai. Terimakasih banyak ya Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Baekhyun. _Bye_ ~~"

"Aku juga turun di sini" Sehun membuka pintu, hendak mengikuti Luhan yang turun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar mau bertemu orangtua _muggle_ ini ya?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur meminta Appa untuk menjemputku di sini sebelum terpikir untuk meneleponmu"

"Selamat bersenang-senang berdua dengan bebek manismu menuju rumah calon mertuamu, _yoda_ " ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh sebelum menyusul Luhan untuk masuk ke rumah putih milik Luhan.

Baekhyun yang sudah merasa tidak enak dari awal karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak baik, makin merasa tidak nyaman karena sekarang tidak ada Luhan untuk mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak hatinya. Suasana juga bertambah kaku karena ejekan Sehun masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan atau debat apapun.

 _Aku tidak menemui calon mertuaku, dasar pissed-off face!_

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedikit basah di bagian rambut dan bajunya karena hujan tadi. "Kenapa _eyeliner_ mu tidak terhapus?"

Namja berdarah campuran yang bermarga Byun itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Sekarang ini dia tidak sedang mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun kan? Dia hanya bertanya kan? Tidak mau menghina kebiasaan Baekhun yang memakai _eyeliner_ kan?

"Aku memakai yang _waterproof_ " jawab namja yang jauh lebih pendek dengan nada datar.

"Oh" Chanyeol lalu hanya bisa diam karena tadi niatnya memang mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun marah dan mereka berdebat kan setidaknya suasana di mobil tidak semencekam ini jadinya.

Chanyeol mencoba mencari kalimat mengganggu yang lain. "Kenapa kau suka memakai _eyeliner_ sih?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lagi. Sebenarnya tiang listrik satu ini punya niat apa sih? "Karena menurutku mataku jadi lebih bagus kalau memakai _eyeliner_ "

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mencebik. "Kelihatannya sama saja tuh"

Siswa Gryffindor itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalau kau tidak menginginkanku di sini, kau bisa memintaku untuk turun secara baik-baik, Park Chanyeol. Aku juga tidak masalah pulang sendiri"

"Bu–Bukan begitu" Chanyeol langsung merasa bingung. "Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana"

"Usaha yang bagus" jawab Baekhyun dengan pedas.

"Setidaknya kan aku sudah berusaha. Kau justru tidak" balas yang sedang menyetir defensif.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Aku sih tidak masalah dengan suasana tadi, jadi aku tidak perlu berusaha"

Bohong. Tadi Baekhyun juga merasa tidak nyaman kok.

Karena suasanan semakin _awkward_ , namja yang bertelinga unik akhirnya menyalakan radio pada mobilnya untuk memutar lagu yang bisa lebih mencarikan suasana tidak enak ini.

 _Careless, careless. Shout anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me?_

Sebuah lagu yang sangat familiar di telinga Baekhyun diputar di saluran radio tersebut. Tanpa sadar namja pendek itu ikut menyanyikan lagunya. Baekhyun menyanyikanya dengan sangat baik termasuk dengan nada-nada tinggi yang ada. Chanyeol yang mendengarkannya menjadi lebih rileks dan ketika bagian _rapping_ tiba, Chanyeol bergabung.

Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa dia kelepasan bernanyi dan heran antara karena Chanyeol bergabung atau karena Chanyeol melakukan _rapping_ , menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya, sambil tetap melakukan _rapping._ Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dan melanjutkan kembali nyanyiannya karena bagian _rapping_ sudah selesai.

"Suaramu bagus" puji Chanyeol setelah lagu tadi selesai dan berganti dengan berita sekilas.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Dipuji merupakan hal yang disukai Baekhyun. Tapi entah mengapa jika yang memuji Chanyeol, dia selalu jadi salah tingkah. "Kau juga bisa melakukan _rap_ dengan baik"

Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman lebar. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa berduet"

"Boleh saja" Baekhyun menaikkan volume radio yang memutar lagu lain yang dia kenal juga. "Bagaimana jika dimulai dari lagu ini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. Mendengarkan alunan suara Baekhyun sembari menunggu bagiannya.

Satu lagi hal manis yang Chanyeol temukan dari diri Baekhyun, suaranya.

.

Nyonya Byun sedang membuang sampah ke tempat sampah di depan rumah karena nanti adalah jadwal untuk pengambilan sampah oleh petugas kebersihan. Dia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya. Mungkin tamu untuk suaminya? Atau anaknya? Atau dirinya?

Wanita itu melihat kepala dari sosok yang familiar baginya keluar dari sana. Ah, itu anaknya. Dia diantar siapa?

"Halo, Eomma" ucap Baekhyun membeli salam pada Ibunya. Sedikit terkejut ketika dia baru saja hendak keluar dari mobil dan langsung melihat Ibunya.

Wanita itu melemparkan pandangan ke mobil yang berisi Baekhyun dan temannya yang tinggi. "Itu temanmu?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Iya. Ini temanku. Namanya Park Chanyeol"

Setelah Baekhyun keluar, Ibu Baekhyun menunduk sedikit agar bisa melihat Chanyeol. "Selamat malam, Chanyeol. Aku ibunya Baekhyun"

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Ibu Baekhyun dan memberi anggukan. "Selamat malam juga Nyonya Byun. Saya Chanyeol, teman sekolah Baekhyun"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Terimakasih ya sudah mengantar Baekhyun" Ibu Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah rumah milik keluarga Byun. "Ayo mampir ke rumah kami untuk makan malam"

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-re–" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya karena Ibu Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke tempat yang tadi Baekhyun duduki. Dengan kata lain masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di tempat Baekhyun tadi berada.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera melotot tidak percaya. "Eomma! Apa yang Eomma lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak akan keluar sampai kau menerima tawaranku loh, nak Chanyeol~" kata Nyonya Byun santai dengan bersenandung.

Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi aneh secara refleks. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menepuk wajahnya. "Eomma! Jangan mempermalukanku!"

"Aku tidak mempermalukanmu" Ibu Baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan malas. "Ini urusan Eomma sendiri dengan Chanyeol. Kau masuk saja kalau tidak mau lihat"

Namja yang tinggi jadi teringat dengan namja bermata rusa dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang selalu membuat Sehun mengeluhkan hidupnya. _Apa semua muggle seperti ini?_

"Jadi bagaimana Chanyeol? Makan malam bersama?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan rengekan dan tarikan dari anaknya agar dia keluar.

Mungkin Chanyol harus meminta maaf pada Sehun karena pernah mengejeknya tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

 _Muggle_ memang sulit dihadapi.

.

"Apa kau mau tambah nasi?"

"Daging ini enak loh"

"Aku tuangkan air lagi ya untukmu"

Baekhyun mendelik pada Ibunya dengan kesal. Apa Ibunya sengaja lebih memperhatikan Chanyeol supaya dia kesal? Kalau iya, selamat! Ibunya berhasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sedangkan wanita yang melahirkan Baekhyun itu memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang makan pelan-pelan dengan senyuman lebar dan puas. "Chanyeol tinggi ya"

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Nyonya Byun. Wanita itu masih saja tersenyum dengan senang. "Andai saja Baekhyun rajin berolahraga dan minum susu, pasti dia akan setinggi Chanyeol. Tinggi seperti Ayahnya"

Pft. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawa agar tidak tersedak. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri mengakui dia pendek.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tahu Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa mengejeknya, segera menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang kebetulan memang duduk di sebelahnya. Melampiaskan rasa kesal dan malunya. Chanyeol menyorotkan matanya pada Baekhyun dengan pelototan.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak peduli. Namja itu malah mengatakan pada Ibunya "Aku kan lebih mirip Eomma bukan Appa"

Ibu Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tapi Eomma kan perempuan. Tidak usah tinggi-tinggi juga tidak apa"

"Ya sudah" Baekhyun juga mencebikkan bibirnya. "Nanti aku akan cari pasangan yang lebih pendek dariku"

"Itu tidak memperbaiki keturunan" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyahut. Membuat Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena mendapat rekan. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sebal.

 _Segeralah makan dan pulang sana!_

Setelah makan, Ibunya menawarkan Chanyeol untuk menginap. Yang untungnya bisa ditolak oleh Chanyeol atau kalau tidak Baekhyun bisa mengusir Chanyeol secara tidak baik-baik.

Kini Baekhyun dipaksa Ibunya untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol ke depan. Baekhyun pun dengan malas menyeret kaki-kakinya untuk mengantarkan tamu dadakan itu ke depan.

Sampai di dekat mobil, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menguap sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Hari ini entah mengapa rasanya dia lelah sekali. Apa hanya karena Chanyeol mampir sebentar untuk makan malam di rumahnya?

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Hm?"

"Terimakasih ya"

"Hm. Hm. Terimakasih juga sudah mengantarku" Baekhyun menguap lagi. "Sekarang kau pulang saja"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah kantuk Baekhyun yang seperti anak anjing. "Baiklah. _Bye_ ~"

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik ke rumahnya.

Kalau tidak salah dengar ... tadi Baekhyun mengatakan _Kapan-kapan mainlah lagi_ kepadanya.

Baiklah, Chanyeol memutuskan besok dia akan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja, kalau tadi itu diucapkan Baekhyun karena dia mengantuk.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Aku sedih maksimal T^T tadi udah ngetik terus mati lampu. Jadinya engga kesimpen karena baterai laptopku itu udah rusak. Jadi laptop harus sambil di _charge_ terus kalau mau dipake. Malah mati lampu. Setidaknya ini ada 7500++ (terpanjang ini, wew). Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya ya.

Maaf juga kalau alur yang ini –terutama di bagian akhir, kerasa _rush_ banget dan mungkin banyak typo. Mungkin karena aku sedang dikejar banyak _deadline_ di dunia nyata jadinya kebawa sampai di ff. Atau ini semua karena aku itu terlalu pede. Udah engga bisa nulis romance masih maksa huhu. Maaf n(_ _)n romancenya ini gagal banget, i know. Tapi karena ini di dunia _muggle_ , aku bingung mau ngapain :'( _fantasy_ nya engga jalan

Can't say I did my best because I didn't TwT sorry.

Oh iya sebenarnya judulnya chapter ini cuma Holiday loh, tapi karena Reloaded udah keluar, jadinya aku selipin deh hehe QwQ aku suka banget sebenernya 2 lagunya Lulu itu, jedag jedug gitu kan, kesukaanku banget. Cuma sayangnya suaranya Lulu banyakan diedit. Jadi kalau dengerin males. Padahal aku dikit-dikit nyanyi juga. Serba salah deh. Semoga dia nyanyi _live_ jadi aku engga perlu denger suara editan dia. Eman banget baik suara maupun lagunya, harusnya bisa lebih baik kan. Suara Tian Mi Mi dan Women De Mingtian sah-sah aja kok buat lagu jedag jedug.

Dan yang terpenting lambangnya Luhan buat solonya dia itu kayak petir kan ... sesuatu yang ada di dahinya Harry Potter X'3 langsung jadi inget ffku mwehehehehehe

Terus ini Chanbaek nyanyi pake lagu Mama karena aku kenal EXO pertama kali dari lagu Mama, dan itu yang bikin aku suka sama mereka sejak tahun 2012 lalu. Ya tipe-tipe laguku emang yang nge _beat_ gitu makanya langsung kecantol XP

Btw jangan heran kenapa si Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa ngemudiin mobil, si Ron sama Harry di Harry Potter juga mengemudikan mobil terbang itu pas umur mereka 12 tahun X3 jadi aku ikutan, dan pas banget buat bonus chapter ini hehe.

Dan kalau inget karakter Sehun yang pas semangat di taman bermain, aku jadi inget pas dia ngerekam member-member di Exo Show Time episode terakhir, yang dia di pantai baru ngomong kalau terpesonah sama wajahnya Luhan yang cantik kayak tokoh di _shoujo_ _manga_ (bukan terpesona sih, tapi semacamnya, mwehe #digebuk) atau pas dia main-main perang _confetti_ atau dorong-dorongan sama Luhan QwQ ah sudah. Aku harus berhenti sebelum nanti jadi _bad mood_ karena kangen Hunhan.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-penjahatnya pingin Luhan lupa ingatan supaya bisa _move on_ dari Sehun #ditendang nanti ada kok di chapter-chapter depan X'D  
-orangtuanya Luhan bukan Yunho dan Jaejoong kok :3 masalah siapa Yunho dan Jaejoong dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan juga ada di chapter-chapter depan hohoho

* * *

.

BTW INI KAN BONUS CHAPTER BUAT REWARD CURHAT PANJANG LEBAR KEMARIN. TAPI JUMLAH FOLLOWER MALAH UDAH SESUAI EVENT KEMARINNYA LAGI. JADI SEBAGAI UCAPAN TERIMAKASIH ...

... ENAKNYA NGAPAIN?

Tolong tulis di review ya X'3 I LOVE U GUYS!

Btw kalau minta bonus chapter lagi mungkin setelah tamat aja. Tapi aku pribadi sudah kapok karena kemampuan nulis romanceku itu seperti kemampuan bangun tidurku; lemah.

.

* * *

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF YANG SELALU MEMILIKI KENDALA DI SANA SINI INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

luhaneyy | pooarie3 | update | selasa lho | hunhan | XD | Alohamora | 0626 | Potterhead (karena ffnet down jadi bukan salahku XP) | gimme | Oh Luhan | hanhyewon357 | ludeer | kidsrhan | BigSehun'sjunior (mumpung yang satu _vocalist_ yang satu rapper makanya teriak-teriakan (?) )| Bbrainy | deerwinds947 | guest | exostbabyz (kok Hunhan gitu-gitu dan tindih-tindihan itu terdengar salah ya X'D) | fururu fuyu | yuuyo (di chapter terakhir romance seluruh official pair ada X3 tenang saja) | Misslah | juniaangel58 | dear deer lulu (aduh makasih lho TwT) | guest (2?) | aesthic | yang baru nemu | Bottom-Lu | Uchiharuno Rozu | tnpa nma | luhen | sunshiners21 (ini Kaisoo juga ehem-ehem (?) loh XP ) | HunHanCherry1220

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	9. Danger

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Accio : mantra untuk memanggil objek dengan jarak yang signifikan

Anteoculatia : mantra untuk mengubah rambut menjadi tanduk

Aqua Eructo : mantra untuk membuat dan mengontrol aliran air yang deras dari ujung tongkat sihir

Aquamenti : mantra untuk memancarkan air yang deras dari ujung tongkat sihir

Confringo : membuat target yang terkena meledak dan kemudian terbakar

Conjunctivitis Curse : kutukan yang menyebabkan sakit luar biasa pada mata target

Stupefy : mantra untuk membuat target kaku atau pingsan

Switching Spell : mantra untuk menukar posisi dua objek

Ventus Duo : lebih kuat dari Ventus (mantra untuk mendorong pergi target dengan mengeluarkan angin yang kencang dari ujung tongkat sihir)

Yawnemui : mantra untuk membuat target mengantuk

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Danger**

 **.**

Musim gugur adalah tahun dimana ajaran baru dimulai bagi Kogwarts. Sebuah musim yang menyenangkan, tidak dingin seperti musim dingin dan juga tidak panas seperti musim panas.

Luhan membuka matanya. Dia duduk, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Biasanya dia yang sulit untuk dibangunkan sampai-sampai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus menyeretnya –yang bisa dengan mudah membangunkan Luhan hanya Ibunya.

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat ini. Seakan dia sedang ketakutan. Memaksanya untuk menghentikan istirahatnya.

Tapi ketakutan terhadap apa?

Dia tidak sendirian di tempat gelap. Dia tidak sedang berada di ketinggian yang tinggi. Kenapa dia merasa begitu was-was?

"Ugh" dengan gerutuan kecil karena tidak bisa tidur kembali, dia menatap ke jendela kamarnya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bulan sudah tidak ada. Namun matahari juga belum muncul.

"Ini tahun keduaku" bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat pemandangan hutan Kogwarts. "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

Luhan tidak mengerti, bahwa bahaya akan terus mengejarnya selama dia masih tidak menghentikannya.

* * *

Hewan peliharaan sekolah digunakan untuk berbagai macam pengajaran baik dalam pelajaran herbologi, mantra, ramuan, sampai pelajaran perawatan makhluk magis. Hewan-hewan tersebut dipelihara dalam sebuah kandang khusus dan dirawat oleh staf Kogwarts dengan jadwal tertentu.

Terlihat seorang staf yang sedang membawa makanan pada ember besi dengan bersusah payah memanggil seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat. "Hei, kau"

Siswa Syltherin yang sedang lewat itu menoleh, dan mendekat pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Tolong kau beri makan naga yang hendak digunakan dalam pelajaran ramuan anak-anak tahun kedua itu" staf itu menunjuk seekor naga jenis Korean Hazelflame. "Tapi berhati-hatilah. Kakiku saja baru kena gigitannya. Sekarang aku akan meminta obat dulu kepada profesor Yesung"

Siswa itu mengangguk. Setelah staf itu hilang secara total dari pandangannya, dia melihat ke arah naga yang sedang menyemburkan api ke kandangnya karena menanti makanan.

"Untuk siswa tahun kedua eh?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Luhan ya?"

* * *

Luhan sedang asyik menghirup udara segar ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memencet hidungnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau menutup hidungku?!" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sebal. Entah hanya perasannya saja atau makin hari Sehun makin suka mengganggunya?

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jongin, dengan tampang terkejut yang dibuat-buat, memandang Luhan yang sedang menggelengkan kepala. "Di hutan ini, darah kotor tidak boleh sering-sering bernapas atau nanti semua hewan buas dari hutan akan kemari dan memakan semua siswa"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak mengapit hidungnya lagi. Siswa Gryffindor itu memberengutkan bibirnya. "Jongin, jangan berbohong. Tidak ada yang seperti itu"

"Ada" suara berat menyapa gendang telinga Luhan yang menghindari usaha ketiga Sehun untuk mengganggu hidung Luhan. Namja yang paling pendek bisa melihat Chanyeol kini memposisikan diri antara Jongin dan Sehun. "Kau saja yang tidak tahu"

Luhan –yang baru saja menghindari usaha keempat Sehun– menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan wajah di sana sini. "Chanyeol, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut berbohong"

"Ya, ya. Memang tidak ada yang seperti itu" Jongin akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Luhan dalam genggamannya. "Tapi apa kau tahu kalau naga yang akan digunakan dalam kelas ini benci warna merah muda?"

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun berusaha keras menahan tawa karena bola mata Luhan yang membulat. Astaga, alasan lebih bodoh Jongin malah dipercaya olehnya?!

Tubuh Luhan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Tidak mundur, tepatnya dia ditarik oleh seseorang.

Jongin memandang orang yang menarik Luhan dengan jengah. "Yah, pahlawan Luhan sudah datang". Waktu bermainnya dengan Luhan selesai.

Beda Jongin, beda Chanyeol. Namja yang paling tinggi di antara mereka berlima itu tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengambil "mainan"nya. Chanyeol menarik balik Luhan, membuat Baekhyun yang tadi memegang satu tangan Luhan kini kehilangan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik kembali Luhan ke arahnya. Dan Chanyeol menarik balik.

Sementara Luhan tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya dia sedikit pusing ditarik sana-sini seperti ini. Tapi karena dia percaya pada Baekhyun, dia diam saja.

Jongin yang agaknya bosan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya asyik melakukan tarik menarik Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, membantu Chanyeol menarik Luhan. Sehingga Luhan kini berada dengan mereka.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hendak beraksi, Chanyeol segera berdiri di depan namja ber _eyeliner_ itu untuk menghalangi. "Kau mau kemana? Luhan sekarang milik kami"

"Kau gila ya?!" Baekhyun menendang tungkai Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh. Tapi namja jangkung itu dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun untuk menghentikannya.

Luhan sendiri sudah _dioper_ kepada Sehun oleh Jongin karena namja berkulit _tan_ itu melihat namja dengan mata burung hantu yang sedang bergegas mendekati mereka berlima. Oh, sudah jelas Do Kyungsoo langsung tahu apa yang terjadi dan hendak membantu dua kawan Gryffindornya.

"Pasti kalian mengganggu Luhan lagi ya!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal pada Jongin yang sedang menghalanginya untuk mendekati Luhan.

"Kami tidak mengganggu Luhan" Jongin mencebikkan bibir. "Kami hanya mengajaknya bermain, wahai _herowl_ "

Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya. "Apa itu _herowl_?"

" _Hero Owl_. Pahlawan burung hantu. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan ngeri seakan namja bermarga Kim itu terkena penyakit atau salah ramuan. Ada yang salah dengan kepala anak ini. Ah, tapi setelah Kyungsoo memikirkan kembali, kepala Jongin tidaklah benar-benar waras. "Tidak bermutu dan tidak lucu. Minggir!"

Terlepas dari gangguan namja diva dan namja burung hantu, Sehun dengan leluasa menutup pernapasan Luhan dengan memencet hidungnya lagi. Namja yang dipencet hidungnya menepis tangan Sehun.

"Sehun! Berhenti menggangguku!" Sehun tidak mempedulikan keluhan Luhan dan tetap berusaha menutup kembali hidung itu. Luhan dengan cemberut terus menghindari gangguan Sehun.

Namja yang berambut _bubblegum_ akhirnya mencubit Sehun dengan gemas. Namja berambut abu-abu yang dicubit melihat ke sang pelaku dengan tidak percaya.

 _Sejak kapan muggle ini berani melawan?!_

"Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Sehun tidak tahu saja, setiap malam dua orang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo memberikan "pelajaran penting menghadapi siswa Slytherin" kepada Luhan.

"Sehun juga mencubit hidungku duluan" jawab namja yang lebih pendek, masih cemberut.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, lalu menyeringai. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau menjadi pembalas dendam?"

Namja bermata rusa itu terlihat berpikir dengan serius, membuat Sehun semakin menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. "Berarti sekarang kau bukan anak baik lagi, ya, Lu?"

Melihat _muggle_ di depannya memandang dirinya dengan bingung, Sehun semakin senang saja. "Kalau kau anak baik, kau tidak membalas kenakalan dengan kenakalan"

Ugh, Luhan merasa aneh. Dia tidak merasa bersalah, tapi juga merasa omongan Sehun ada benarnya. Kalau dia balas mencubit Sehun, bukankah dia jadi sama saja dengan Sehun?

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sehun menyedekapkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kau mau jadi anak nakal atau anak baik?"

Ugh, Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Dia membiarkan Sehun memencet-mencet hidungnya sesuka namja Slytherin itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa berusaha bernapas dengan mulutnya.

Ah, rasanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus lebih sering lagi mengajari Luhan cara menghadapi siswa Slytherin.

.

Seusai membuat Chanyeol terduduk dengan memegangi perut –katakan terimakasih pada siku Baekhyun– dan membuat Jongin terikat pada pohon terdekat -Kyungsoo bisa melakukan _Incarcerous_ sekarang–, Baekhyun segera memukul kepala Sehun tanpa ampun dan Kyungsoo menarik Luhan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya.

Sehun yang tidak terima hendak membalas, namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dahulu ditarik Kyungsoo. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa karena keluarga Do, keluarga Kim, keluarga Park, dan keluarganya berhubungan dengan amat sangat baik.

Namja bermarga Oh itu hanya bisa mengerang dengan kesal sambil mengelus-elus sendiri kepalanya.

Sementara Kyungsoo sedang melakukan inspeksi dan interograsi pada Luhan.

"Sakit tidak?" Kyungsoo memeriksa hidung Luhan, Luhan menggeleng. "Kau menangis tidak?" Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Apa kau membalasnya?" Luhan sedikit ragu, ia menggeleng lagi.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. "Balas saja Lu! Tidak masalah! Kalau perlu pukul kepalanya berulang kali"

Kyungsoo memberikan pelototan pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tapi nanti aku jadi orang jahat, Baekhyun" jawab Luhan dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak mau diganggu Sehun terus, tapi dia tidak mau jadi nakal seperti Sehun, Jongin, atau Chanyeol.

"Melawan orang jahat dan menyebalkan bukan kejahatan" Baekhyun berargumen. "Jadi tidak masalah"

Luhan masih berpikir, sedangkan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menenangkan. Si namja diva sih masih asyik dengan mulut bebeknya. "Lagipula kenapa sih siswa Slytherin itu selalu menyebalkan? Oh Sehun juga lama-lama sama menyebalkannya dengan Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin"

"Itu karena ruangan terpenting mereka terlalu gelap" Kyungsoo menimpali.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. "Ya. Terlalu gelap sampai tidak bisa ditemukan. Juga terkunci sampai-sampai otak mereka ikut terkunci"

Luhan hendak menanyakan darimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu tapi profesor pelajaran meramu, profesor Yesung sudah datang dan menyuruh anak-anak berbaris. Di sebelah profesor Yesung terdapat profesor Heechul yang seolah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik seluruh siswa. Jadi, Luhan tidak mau mengambil resiko berbisik-bisik ke Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo untuk bertanya.

 _Mungkin aku tanya Sehun sendiri saja ruangannya yang terkunci itu dimana. Aku ingin membantu membukanya jadi Sehun tidak akan menggangguku lagi._

"Halo, anak-anak" profesor Yesung memberikan senyuman kepada siswa-siswa Gryffindor dan Slytherin. "Kalian sudah tahu bukan kita akan menggunakan naga hari ini?"

Seluruh siswa serempak mengangguk. Kemarin saat makan malam di aula utama, profesor berambut hitam kelam ini sudah mengumumkannya.

"Karena kita akan berhadapan langsung dengan Korean Hazelflame, maka aku meminta bantuan profesor Heechul yang mengajar perawatan makhluk sihir. Hanya untuk keamanan" profesor Yesung melemparkan pandangan ke profesor Heechul, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari profesor Heechul untuk para siswa yang juga menatapnya.

"GROOOAAAAARRRRR"

Luhan dan anak-anak lain segera menoleh ke asal suara mengerang itu. Tampak seekor naga yang diberi tali pengekang pada lehernya sedang dibawa oleh seorang staf Kogwarts, mendekat ke arah mereka.

Namja berambut merah muda itu membuka mulutnya. Dia belum pernah melihat naga secara langsung sedekat ini. Biasanya dia hanya melihat naga dari efek komputer di dunia manusia atau naga asli di dunia sihir, tetapi hanya dari kejauhan ketika anak-anak di tingkatan lebih atas sedang menggunakan naga untuk pelajaran.

Naga Korean Hazelflame itu sangatlah memukau. Mata _hazel_ naga itu berkilau, seperti permata. Sedangkan sisik-sisiknya yang berwarna perak juga berkilau dan melingkupi naga itu layaknya zirah. Bagian kaki dan sayapnya tidak bersisik, namun berwarna hitam dan terlihat keras. Naga itu juga sangatlah besar. Mungkin tingginya ada 6 meter.

Luhan hanya bisa penasaran bagaimana staf itu bisa membawa sang naga dengan tenang dan selamat sampai kemari. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Terimakasih, tuan Kim" profesor Yesung sedikit menundukkan kepala, yang dibalas oleh staf yang bernama tuan Kim itu. Setelah menyerahkan pegangan tali pengekang kepada profesor Yesung, tuan Kim berdiri mundur beberapa langkah di jauh sana. Menanti pelajaran selesai untuk membawa naga itu kembali.

Melihat beberapa anak masih terpukau dengan kehadiran naga itu, profesor Yesung berdeham. "Ehem"

"Kalian sudah melihat sendiri bukan seperti apa Korean Hazelflame itu?" Siswa Slytherin dan Gryffindor seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah profesor Yesung. "Hari ini kita akan membuat ramuan anti _Anteoculatia_ "

"Jika kalian sudah membaca buku ramuan yang kemarin malam aku perintahkan untuk membaca, kalian tentu tahu ramuan ini digunakan untuk membantu menyembuhkan orang yang terkena mantra _Anteoculatia_.

"Dan salah satu bahan untuk membuat ramuan anti _Anteoculatia_ adalah air mata naga Korean Hazelflame yang mengkristalkan tanduk untuk kemudian dilepas"

"Ugh, naga itu hanya menangis jika dilukai. Tapi bukankah naga Korean Hazelflame akan menyemburkan api beracun yang membakar sampai ke organ dalam terhadap siapapun yang membuatnya menangis?" seorang siswa Gryffindor menyeletuk.

Profesor Yesung memandang siswa itu dengan senyuman puas. "Benar. Karena itu kita tidak akan melukainya untuk membuatnya menangis"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Menguap" profesor Yesung melihat naga yang masih mengerang ke udara itu. "Saat menguap, naga Korean Hazelflame juga akan menitikkan air mata"

"Jadi kita akan menggunakan _Yawnemui_?" seorang siswa, kali ini dari Slytherin, bertanya.

"Ya. Dan sebagai informasi tambahan–" profesor Heechul mulai menjelaskan. "–di awal abad 21, naga ini sering dimanfaatkan untuk membunuh musuh oleh para penyihir hitam. Dengan memberikannya makanan, secara alami dia akan menurut kepada pemberi makan itu, dan menuruti apapun perintahnya"

Profesor Heechul memandangi siswa-siswa di depannya dengan serius. "Jadi kuharap tidak ada yang bermain-main dengan memberikannya makan, lalu dengan niat bercanda menyuruh naga itu untuk menyemburkan api ke orang lain, karena Korean Hazelflame tidak tahu apakah itu yang namanya candaan. Dia benar-benar akan melaksanakan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan tanpa terkecuali"

Semua siswa Kogwarts mengangguk dengan serius, mereka berjanji dalam hati tidak akan bermain-main dengan Korean Hazelflame.

"Nah. Karena kalian sudah tahu bagaimana caranya dan apa yang tidak boleh kalian lakukan, mari segera kita mulai!"profesor Yesung mengikatkan pegangan ikatan kekang itu ke pohon dengan kencang. "Dimulai dari Slytherin, silakan. Siapa yang mau mencoba terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku" Jongin segera berjalan maju. Namja berkulit _tan_ itu memandang naga tinggi dan besar di depannya. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu merapalkan mantra " _Yawnemui_!"

Naga bersisik perak itu menghentikan erangannya ke langit. Kepalanya bergerak melihat ke arah Jongin. Beberapa siswa yang melihat itu segera mundur perlahan, takut jika terjadi sesuatu.

Korean Hazelflame menundukkan kepalanya –yang setinggi 1,5 meter– dan memposisikan kepalanya itu di jarak satu meter dengan Jongin.

"GROOOOAAAARRRRRR" lalu dia mengerang tepat di depan Jongin, membuat Jongin dan siswa lain terpaksa menutup telinganya karena volume suara yang terlalu keras. Jongin sendiri harus berusaha menahan kakinya tetap menapak di tanah karena erangan naga itu disertai dengan hembusan angin kencang dari mulutnya.

Dengan bersusah payah melihat di antara terpaan angin, Jongin menggerakkan satu tangannya yang memegang tongkat sihir –yang tadi digunakan untuk menutupi telinga– ke arah naga itu. Lalu dengan lantang dia merapalkan mantra untuk membuat mengantuk itu lagi. " _Yawnemui!_ "

Naga itu mengangkat kepalanya ke udara, dan dengan cepat dia menundukkannya kembali, tepat di depan Jongin lagi. Dia mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras lagi. Namun Jongin tidak menunggu naga itu lebih tenang seperti pertama kali tadi, dia langsung merapalkan mantra _Yawnemui_ kembali, lebih lantang dan penuh konsentrasi.

Secara berangsur-angsur Jongin tidak merasakan angin menerpa dirinya lagi. Namja bermarga Kim itu menormalkan matanya yang tadi menyipit. Dia bisa melihat naga Korean Hazelflame yang kini mengangkat kepalanya ke langit. Menguap dengan lebar. Melihat kesempatan ini, Jongin segera mengambil botol kecil dari sakunya dan mengambil tetesan air mata kantuk yang hendak jatuh sia-sia ke tanah.

 **Tes. Plung.**

Semua anak melihat botol kecil Jongin yang sudah terisi cairan bening seperti air namun mengkilap.

"Bagus sekali, tuan Kim Jongin" profesor Yesung memberikan tepuk tangan, diikuti tepuk tangan anak-anak lain. Profesor berambut hitam itu kemudian menatap anak-anak lainnya. "Ingat, kunci dari merapalkan mantra adalah konsentrasi dan keyakinan"

Kemudian adalah giliran Gryffindor, yang diwakili oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu giliran Slytherin kembali, dengan Chanyeol mengajukan diri. Lalu Baekhyun. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga menyisakan Sehun –yang malas mengajukan diri– dan Luhan –yang masih ragu bisa menghadapi naga itu atau tidak.

"Terakhir dari Syltherin, tuan Oh Sehun, silakan"

Sehun dengan malas-malasan berjalan mendekati naga yang mengerang ke langit-langit itu. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit heran kenapa naga itu tidak tertidur meski sudah dikenai mantra untuk membuatnya mengantuk berkali-kali. Tapi yang dilakukan naga itu hanya menguap, dan menguap. Tidak tertidur sama sekali.

Sementara sosok berambut _bubblegum_ yang melihat Sehun hanya bisa memainkan jari-jarinya. Kalau Sehun berhasil, berarti hanya dia yang tersisa. Kalau dia gagal ... Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Ugh, dia tidak boleh gagal.

Luhan menatap sekeliling, anak-anak lain sudah mulai membuat ramuan anti _Anteoculatia_. Kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memberikan gestur menyemangati kepadanya. Luhan membalas ucapan semangat tak terucap mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke Sehun yang baru saja merapalkan mantra _Yawnemui_ ke naga itu.

Naga itu seperti biasa, berhenti mengerang ke langit biru dan menunduk. Sama seperti sebelumnya juga, dia meletakkan kepalanya dekat dengan tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih kecil daripada kepalanya. Naga itu membuka mulutnya, Sehun sudah mempersiapkan kembali tongkatnya untuk memberikan _Yawnemui_ , tetapi–

"GROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR"

–naga itu tidak hanya mengerang, dia juga menyemburkan api ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat cahaya merah dan panas di depannya, menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, hanya bisa berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghindari api yang bisa membunuhnya.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu dengan cepat berlari mendekati Sehun sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. " _Aqua Eructo_!"

Dengan cepat jet air keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Luhan dan menyembur ke arah Sehun dan naga itu. Membuat api yang nyaris mengenai Sehun padam. Naga itu melihat kembali sosok yang menyerangnya dengan air –sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Dengan kekuatan penuh naga itu menarik dirinya, membuat ikatannya lepas. Dia berlari mendekati Luhan dan Sehun yang terus berlari menjauh.

Luhan dan Sehun bisa melihat kaki naga itu sudah mendekati mereka. Keringat dingin mengalir. Mereka akan remuk total jika naga sebesar itu menginjak tubuh kecil mereka. Luhan memejamkan matanya tatkala merasa kaki naga itu sudah semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya dan Sehun.

 **BATS.**

Naga itu rupanya malah mengambil Luhan. Sehun yang melihat Luhan diambil segera berhenti berlari, dan berbalik menghadap naga itu. Namja berambut abu-abu itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya, merapalkan kutukan _Conjunctivitis_ ke naga itu, yang sayangnya meleset karena naga itu dengan cepat terbang membawa Luhan yang berteriak meminta tolong.

Sehun berhenti berlari mengejar Luhan. Dia membanting tongkatnya dengan kesal. "ARGH! SIAL!"

.

Yesung dan Heechul sedang memberikan instruksi kepada siswa-siswa lain ketika mendengar pekikan dari siswa Gryffindor bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka terkejut ketika mendapati naga Korean Hazelflame itu lepas dan kini sedang mengejar Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan cepat kedua profesor ini berlari mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tidak bisa memantrai naga itu karena selain jarak mereka terlalu jauh, makhluk magis seperti naga itu kebal sihir. Agar sihir itu mempan terhadap makhluk magis, penyihir membutuhkan konsentrasi dan keyakinan yang tidak main-main.

 **WUSSHHH.**

Terlambat. Naga itu sudah terlanjur membawa terbang Luhan entah kemana.

"ARGH! SIAL!" mereka bisa mendengar Sehun mengumpat. Profesor Yesung memandang naga itu sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengingat ramuan untuk menenangkan naga yang entah mengapa lepas kontrol itu.

Sedangkan dengan cepat profesor yang satunya, Heechul, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. " _Accio_! Sapu terbang!"

Sebuah sapu terbang dengan segera muncul di depan Heechul. Heechul menaiki sapu terbang itu. Dia melihat ke anak-anak lain yang mulai panik. Matanya fokus kepada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan juga Sehun. "Kalian tetap di sini! Tidak ada yang boleh mencoba membantu Luhan!"

Profesor Yesung yang sudah mengingat ramuan apa yang sebaiknya digunakan, memandang profesor Heechul. "Aku akan memberitahu profesor Leeteuk. Dan membuat ramuan penenang untuk naga itu"

Profesor Heechul mengangguk, dan dengan cepat melesat, mengejar siswa Gryffindor yang entah dibawa kemana oleh naga Korean Hazelflame itu. Profesor Yesung yang baru saja memerintahkan anak-anak untuk tetap di tempat, bergegas menuju ke kastil, diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tetap keras kepala hendak membantu profesor Yesung sebisa mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun yang kesal karena dilarang dengan jelas oleh profesor Heechul hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Namja itu dengan langkah menghentak mendekati staf pengurus yang sedari tadi hanya membulatkan bola mata. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang merasakan aura tidak enak segera mengikuti kawan mereka itu dari belakang.

Kenapa Sehun mendekati tuan Kim?, hanya itu yang ada dalam benak mereka.

"Katakan kepadaku" Sehun memandang staf yang kini tepat berada di depannya itu dengan tajam. "Makanan apa yang kau berikan kepada naga itu?"

Staf itu memandang Sehun dengan bingung. "Ap–Apa maksudmu?"

"Korean Hazelflame, aku punya seekor di rumahku" Sehun menjawab, dengan menahan amarah. "Dan dia akan bertindak di luar kendali seperti itu ... karena serangan yang melukainya atau karena perintah"

"Sehun ka–" Chanyeol hendak menyela perkataan Sehun yang tidak masuk akal sebelum Sehun menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Tadi sebelum melihat wajahku, dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan siswa lain" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol ke staf itu kembali. "Tapi setelah dia melihatku, kontrolnya lepas. Besar kemungkinan aku adalah targetnya"

Chanyeol dan Jongin berpandangan, masing-masing terkejut. Mereka tentu tahu bahwa sistem pemanfaatan naga itu nyaris sama seperti sistem anjing di dunia _muggle_. Jika anjing mengandalkan indera penciuman, maka naga menggunakan indera penglihatan untuk mengidentifikasi target yang harus mereka cari.

"Tapi melihat naga itu mengambil Luhan daripada membunuhnya lalu membunuhku–" Sehun mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah staf yang gemetar itu. "–aku rasa target sejak awal adalah Luhan"

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah paham ikut menatap staf itu dengan curiga. Mereka juga mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada tuan Kim.

"A–Aku sungguh tidak mengerti!" pria itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "A–Aku memberinya makan seperti biasa!"

"LALU KENAPA DIA BISA LEPAS KENDALI?!" Sehun melampiaskan amarahnya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dia hanya bocah berumur 12 tahun, dia sudah pasti akan menghajar orang yang lebih tua di depannya ini.

"A–Aku" pria itu seperti nyaris menangis.

"KENAPA HAH?!"

Siswa-siswa lain mulai berbisik-bisik. Mereka ikut curiga kepada tuan Kim. Mereka sedari tadi mendengarkan. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya, malahan sangat masuk akal.

"A–Aku benar-benar–" Tuan Kim yang tampak kebingungan menunduk. Kemudian dia segera mengangkat kepalanya, seakan teringat akan sesuatu. "–ketua Slytherin!"

Sehun dan yang lain membulatkan mata ketika staf itu malah menyebut ketua Slytherin.

"Aku tadi menyuruh ketua Slytherin untuk membantuku memberikan makanan ke naga itu karena aku harus mengobati kakiku yang tergigit oleh naga itu!"

"Ketua Slytherin? Kris?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Ya. A–Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia ketua Slytherin, tubuhnya tinggi, dan rambutnya pirang lalu–"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun segera berbalik, berlari dengan cepat menuju kastil Kogwarts.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengacak rambut mereka sambil mengerang dan mengejar Sehun.

Tidak pernah ada akhir yang bagus jika Oh Sehun bertemu dengan Wu Yi Fan.

* * *

Luhan berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri ketika dia merasa tubuhnya dilempar oleh naga itu. Dengan menahan rasa sakit karena mendarat dengan keras pada alas yang juga keras, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia benar-benar berada di dalam gua tujuan naga Korean Hazelflame itu terbang.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan dengan siaga menggenggam tongkat sihirnya ketika naga itu memandanginya dengan mata _hazel_ nya yang berkilau. Jika tadi Luhan terpukau akan keindahan naga itu, kini dia hanya bisa takut dengan tatapan naga yang seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

Namja berambut _pink_ itu sedikit bingung, namun juga tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan lega, ketika naga itu berbalik arah, menuju ke mulut gua. Mungkin dia harus berjaga di sana. Tidak masalah. Yang jelas itu memberikan Luhan ruang untuk bersembunyi atau kabur secara diam-diam.

Itu rencana Luhan, sebelum suara yang tidak bisa dia lupakan tidak hanya menggetarkan _koklea_ dalam telinganya, tetapi juga jantungnya.

"Hai, Luhan"

Luhan menoleh. Memandang dengan horor sosok di depannya. "Ka–Kau..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa" sosok bertopeng kucing tersenyum itu mendekat ke arah Luhan yang mundur ke belakang. "Pft. Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak berpikir kita bisa bertemu lagi secepat ini?"

Siswa Gryffindor itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah sosok bertopeng kucing yang pernah membahayakan nyawanya itu.

Sosok bertopeng kucing itu tertawa mengejek. "Kau pikir kau ini penyihir yang sudah ahli? Kau hanya _muggle_ , dan baru saja memasuki tahun kedua kalau aku boleh mengingatkan"

Luhan tidak membalas. Namja itu hanya menggigit bibirnya. Dia tetap mengarahkan tongkat itu ke sosok bertopeng kucing yang makin mendekat.

"Karena para teman bodohmu dan para profesor suka ikut campur itu menggangguku–" sosok bertopeng kucing itu juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "–aku jadi menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu"

Pria jahat itu semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Kau bahkan bisa bersenang-senang selama liburan. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

Luhan sedikit panik saat punggungnya sudah menubruk dinding gua.

"Aku sibuk mencari celah untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, dan kau malah bertingkah seolah kau sudah berhasil menyingkirkan kami selamanya. Dasar bocah"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Luhan berjalan ke samping. "A–Aku tidak mengetahui apapun"

Sosok itu meregangkan badannya. "Kau memang tidak perlu mengetahui apapun. Dalam kasusmu, kesalahan yang harus kau tebus adalah kesalahan dari orang lain yang diturunkan kepadamu"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Luhan tidak paham. Orangtuanya hanya _muggle_ biasa. Tidak mungkin jika Ayah dan Ibunya mencari masalah dengan orang ini kan?

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu" sosok itu mulai mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. "Yang perlu kau tahu adalah kau yang harus menanggu semua kesalahan itu"

" _Ventus Duo_!" " _Stupefy_!"

Sebuah cahaya merah nyaris saja melukai Luhan kalau saja sesorang dengan sapu terbang tidak segera menariknya. Luhan segera berpegangan erat pada pada sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari mantra _Stupefy_.

"Te–Terimakasih profesor Heechul"

Heehchul menukik ke atas karena naga yang tadi dilewatinya menghalangi jalannya. "Jangan berterimakasih dahulu, Luhan. Kita masih tidak tahu apakah kita akan selamat atau tidak"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Dia melihat sosok bertopeng kucing yang baru saja terdorong jatuh karena mantra _Ventus Duo_ nya sudah bangkit dan mengambil sapu terbang juga.

Heechul yang baru saja menghindari semburan api Korean Hazelflame mendecih kesal. Dengan cepat dia menjatuhkan Luhan di atas kepala naga itu. Namja yang secara mendadak dilempar ke atas kepala naga yang mengincarnya hanya bisa terkejut dan memegang tanduk naga itu dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh karena naga itu kini menggerakkan kepalanya. Risih karena tamu tak terduga memegang tanduknya.

Sedangkan Heechul dan sosok bertopeng kucing itu asyik melemparkan mantra dan menghindari mantra dari musuh.

" _Stupefy_!" cahaya merah keluar dan dengan cepat menuju ke arah Heechul. Heechul memanuver sapu terbangnya, membuatnya selamat dari mantra itu.

" _Aquamenti_!" aliran air deras segera membentuk ombak dan hendak melahap sosok bertopeng kucing itu. Sosok itu terbang menjauh. Kesempatan itu digunakan untuk terbang mendekati Luhan.

Melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Heechul mengarahkan tongkat ke langit-langit gua yang sedikit di depan dari sosok misterius itu. " _Confringo_!"

 **BLARRRRR.**

Langit-langit gua itu segera runtuh. Sosok bertopeng kucing itu berusaha menghindari, tetapi beberapa runtuhan berhasil mengenainya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari tongkat sihirnya.

Heechul melesat mendekati sapu terbang yang kini kosong itu. " _Confringo_!"

Sapu itu segera meledak dan serpihannya terbakar hingga menjadi abu ketika sampai di alas gua.

Sosok bertopeng kucing yang sudah berdiri segera mengarahkan sihirnya ke Heechul yang dengan kecepatan tinggi terbang menuju ke arahnya. " _Stupe_ –"

 **BRUK.**

Heechul sampai lebih cepat. Profesor Kogwarts itu segera merampas tongkat sihir dari sosok bertopeng kucing yang menabrak dinding gua itu, dan mematahkannya. Sosok bertopeng kucing itu mengerang kesal karena senjatanya tidak ada lagi.

Dengan penuh amarah, ia segera menerjang Heechul dan memukul wajah Heechul dengan bertubi-tubi.

Sedangkan Heechul sedikit kesusahan karena penyihir tidak pernah menggunakan fisik untuk bertempur. Mereka hanya menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Heechul yang tengah dipukuli berusaha mengarahkan tongkatnya ke orang itu. " _Alarte ascendare_!"

Sosok bertopeng kucing tersenyum itu langsung terlempar ke udara dan menubruk dinding gua lagi. Heechul dengan segera menerjang orang itu, mengangkat tubuhnya, dan balas memukul. "BRENGSEK!"

Persetan dengan bagaimana penyihir seharusnya bertempur. Penjahat ini sudah membuatnya kesakitan tanpa harus menggunakan sihir. Lagipula begini lebih baik. Penyihir tidak diperbolehkan membunuh kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak. Dengan menggunakan kekerasan secara fisik, setidaknya Heechul bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan mantra _Avadra Kedavra_ yang merupakan satu dari tiga _unforgivable curses_ atau mantra-mantra yang tak termaafkan.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU HAH?!"

Sosok itu menahan tangan Heechul dan memelintirnya, tangan yang satunya dengan cepat memukul wajah profesor pertahanan ilmu hitam dan perawatan makhluk magis itu.

Heechul jatuh terduduk. Tanpa ada waktu untuk menyeka sudut bibirnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah, dia memegang kaki sosok yang hendak menendangnya. Dia membawa kaki itu memutar hingga mau tidak mau sosok itu terjatuh.

Heechul bangkit dan menendang dengan keras kepala sosok itu. Dengan menggebu-gebu dia kemudian menendang orang itu.

Mengingat masa lalu tidak membuat kemarahannya mereda. Dia malah semakin brutal menendangi orang itu.

 _Yunho ... Jaejoong ... Hangeng ... orang-orang ini bukan yang membuat kalian menderita?_

 **Bugh.**

 _Mereka yang membuat kalian meninggalkanku kan?_

 **BUGH.**

 _Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena terlambat._

Heechul bisa saja kelepasan membunuh sosok itu kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara kebingungan dari orang yang harus dia lindungi. Dia segera bergegas menghampiri Luhan ketika melihat siswanya itu dengan berlari merapalkan mantra _Aqua Eructo_ untuk menangkal api kemerahan yang dikeluarkan naga Korean Hazelflame untuknya.

Tadi Luhan terjatuh dari kepala naga itu karena tanduknya yang mengkilap membuatnya sulit digenggam dengan erat dan tangannya sudah mulai licin juga karena keringat.

Heechul segera menghadang naga itu dan merapalkan mantra-mantra untuk mengalihkan naga itu dari Luhan kepadanya.

Dia hanya bisa menahan sampai Leeteuk dan Yesung datang membawakan ramuan untuk mengontrol naga ini.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memacu sapu terbang mereka dengan cepat. Mereka sudah membawa ramuan bagi naga itu. Di depan, kepala sekolah mereka, profesor Leeteuk, memandu.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk ingin Yesung saja yang ikut bersamanya karena bagaimanapun ini adalah hal berbahaya yang tidak seharusnya dihadapi oleh siswa tingkat kedua seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi Leeteuk mengerti rasanya menjadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi dia memutuskan agar Yesung tetap mengawasi anak-anak lainnya.

Leeteuk menghadap ke belakang, menampilkan wajah serius bercampur gelisah dari dua namja teman sekamar Luhan. Leeteuk mengangguk, meyakinkan bahwa membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang tepat. Leeteuk tidak ingin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Merasakan rasanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kawan-kawannya. Leeteuk mengalihkan putaran masa lalunya dimana wajah Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, dan Hangeng memenuhi putaran itu.

Dia harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyelamatkan apa yang selama ini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng lindungi sampai mengorbankan nyawa mereka; Luhan. Luhan dan rahasia yang ada pada diri anak itu, yang bahkan anak itu sendiri tidak ketahui.

Mereka sampai di pulau di tengah lautan. Pulau itu menampilkan gua di atas bukit yang besar. Leeteuk yakin mereka pasti ada di pulau yang digunakan Kogwarts untuk membesarkan makhluk-makhluk magis ini.

Dengan segera mereka masuk ke dalam gua. Dan mereka bisa melihat Heechul dan Luhan yang bergantian memantrai naga itu agar naga itu berhenti.

"Kalian bawa Luhan pergi dari sini" Leeteuk memberi perintah setelah mengambil ramuan yang tadinya terikat di sapu terbang Kyungsoo. "Aku dan profesor Heechul yang akan mengurus sisanya"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menurut. Kedua teman Luhan itu segera melesat menghindari semburan naga.

"Luhan, ayo" Kyungsoo memasang kuda-kuda untuk terbang kembali keluar. Mengawasi gerak-gerik naga itu, sedangkan Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan untuk naik ke atas sapu terbangnya.

"Ta–Tapi profesor Heechul" Luhan menggigit bibirnya melihat profesor Heechul dan Leeteuk kini bekerja sama. Profesor Heechul mengalihkan perhatian, dan profesor Leeteuk yang akan berusaha memasukkan ramuan penenang ke naga Korean Hazelflame itu.

"Profesor Heechul dan profesor Leeteuk pasti bisa mengatasinya" Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Luhan, meyakinkan. "Kau tidak ingin konsentrasi mereka terpecah karena memikirkan keadaan kita kan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Sebelum melesat Baekhyun berkata, "Yakinlah. Mereka adalah profesor yang hebat"

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu memandang profesor Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sedang terbang menjauh dari api naga itu.

 _Semoga para profesor baik-baik saja._

.

Leeteuk akhirnya bisa melempar ramuan penawar dari Yesung –beserta bungkusnya– ke mulut naga itu. Kini mereka sedang menanti reaksi dari naga itu. Seharusnya mereka bisa lega, tetapi Heechul merasa ada yang dia lupakan.

 _Apa? Luhan sudah selamat. Dia bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bukan_ –

Dengan sigap dia menoleh ke tempat dimana sosok bertopeng kucing itu seharusnya berada.

Kosong.

"BRENGSEK!"

Leeteuk yang baru saja tersenyum lega karena naga itu sudah mulai memejamkan matanya menoleh dengan heran ke arah Heechul. "Ada apa?"

"Bajingan itu kabur lagi! Bedebah!" Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tongkat sihir yang sudah dia belah menjadi dua bagian itu tidak ada. "Seharusnya aku membakar tongkat sihirnya sampai habis! _Fuck_!"

Leeteuk hanya bisa diam melihat Heechul mengumpat. Dia teringat sesuatu "Sesungguhnya aku sudah tidak melihatnya ketika datang"

Heechul memukul dinding gua dengan kesal. "Ya! Dia pasti kabur ketika aku membantu Luhan!"

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke naga yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Sudahlah. Luhan selamat. Itu yang terpenting"

"Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu!" pria yang berambut lebih panjang memandang Leeteuk dengan geram. "Apakah sekarang kau masih dengan keputusanmu untuk membutakan, menulikan, dan membisukan diri?!"

Apakah Leeteuk tidak merasa ketakutan atau lebih was-was? Atau merasa bersalah karena keputusannya seusai penyerangan pertama nyatanya memberikan kesempatan untuk penyerangan kedua terhadap Luhan terjadi?

Leeteuk hanya menghela napas. Dia tidak akan membalas segala kemarahan Heechul. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Apakah kau harus melihat ada yang mati menyusul Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng dahulu sebelum bertindak dengan serius, sama seperti dulu?!"

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak suka ada yang membuka luka lamanya. Dia menyesal. Menyesali keterlambatannya. Dan dia merasakan penyesalan itu setiap saat. Setiap dia melihat sudut-sudut Kogwarts, setiap dia melihat Luhan. Jadi Heechul tidak perlu mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal itu?" akan tetapi kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu tetap berusaha tenang.

"YA!" Heechul menggenggam erat kedua bahu Leeteuk dan membawanya berputar untuk berhadapan dengannya. Menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. "DAN KARENA ITU AKU MENYESAL! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI?! AKU INGIN MELINDUNGI ANAK ITU! AKU INGIN MEMENUHI JANJIKU DAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA KESALAHANKU!"

"AKU JUGA!" pada akhirnya Leeteuk terpancing juga. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menahannya sejak awal. "AKU JUGA DIHANTUI RASA PENYESALAN!"

Leeteuk memandang ke arah langit-langit. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Dia tertawa pahit. "Bahkan Ryeowook mengatakan aku jauh lebih mencintai masa laluku daripada dirinya karena aku terlalu sering memikirkannya"

Heechul diam. Kedua tangan yang tadi mencengkeram erat bahu Leeteuk itu kini menutup kedua wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" Leeteuk melanjutkan. "Kalau kita mencari _dia_ sekarang. Kita akan lengah dan membiarkan Luhan kurang pengawasan. Sedangkan anak itu belum bisa melakukan apapun"

Heechul terduduk. Entah karena lelah atau karena alasan lain.

"Sedangkan yang bisa mencari bedebah _itu_ hanya dirimu. Aku pun sama seperti Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, dan semua yang lainnya! Kami tidak mengerti apa-apa dan hanya tahu setelah tiga teman berharga kami menghilang untuk selamanya!"

Tubuh Heechul bergetar. Leeteuk tidak mengerti apakah profesor yang merupakan teman satu asramanya ketika mereka masih Kogwarts dulu itu menangis atau tidak.

"Aku–" Leeteuk bingung harus menyampaikan perasaannya seperti apa. "–pun hanya tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun. Kau, Luhan, atau entitas Kogwarts lainnya. Maka dari itu percayalah kepadaku"

Leeteuk berlutut di samping Heechul. Dia memeluk kawannya itu. "Percayalah padaku"

"Percayalah padaku dan bantu aku"

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya tanpa lelah. Dia masih mencari keberadaan Wu Yi Fan. Dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya Chanyeol dan Jongin berulang kali membuat Sehun berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menimbulkan masalah dengan Kris.

"Tutuplah mulut kalian. Aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengan dia" Sehun yang melihat penampakan Wu Yi Fan yang sedang bersama namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao menambah kecepatan langkahnya. "Dia yang mencari masalah denganku"

"O–Oi Sehun!" Jongin dan Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya juga ketika melihat Sehun sudah menarik Kris untuk berbalik dengan kasar. "AISH! Anak itu!"

Sedangkan Kris yang dibuat berbalik secara kasar oleh Sehun hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Wu Yi Fan?" Sehun bertanya dengan menggeletukkan giginya. "Apa kali ini pun kau terlibat?"

Tao yang terlihat tidak suka dengan cara Sehun bertanya hendak membela. Namun Kris menarik satu tangannya. Menyuruhnya mundur. Dengan menggigit bibirnya, namja bermata panda itu mundur di belakang. Menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin –yang juga memandangnya– dengan tidak suka. Seakan bertanya _Kenapa teman kalian ini melabrak sesuka hatinya huh?_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" namja yang lebih tinggi menjawab dengan tenang.

Sehun mengepalkan jarinya. "Jangan bercanda, brengsek! Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!"

Kris menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalau begitu aku jawab pertanyaanmu, apapun yang kau maksud, aku tidak terlibat"

Sehun hendak memukul Kris kalau saja bahunya tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang memberikan gelengan pertidaksetujuan. Sehun menatap Kris dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Luhan diserang kembali" Sehun melihat Kris yang tenang saja. Membuatnya semakin ingin memberikan beberapa luka di wajah _bitch_ itu. "Dan penyerang itu menggunakan naga Korean Hazelflame sekolah"

Tao melirik ke arah Kris, dan hal ini tidak terlewatkan oleh Sehun, yang makin membuat dirinya curiga dan penuh akan rasa penasaran.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sehun benar-benar harus menahan diri. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau tahu bukan naga itu bisa dikendalikan oleh penyihir yang memberinya makan?!"

Kris mendengus. "Ya aku tahu"

Chanyeol dan Jongin mau tidak mau ikut kesal juga dengan ketenangan Kris yang terlalu tenang. Sehun menahan sekuat tenaga amarahnya yang sudah berkumpul di kepalan tangan. "Kau yang tadi memberi makan naga itu sebelum digunakan pada pelajaran kami, brengsek"

Tao memotong Kris yang hendak mengutarakan sesuatu. Dia ingin segera keluar dari situasi menyebalkan ini. "Lalu kalau memang dia yang memberikan makan, kenapa?"

"Korean Hazelflame memang menurut pada yang memberinya makanan. Tapi makanan itu haruslah makanan jenis lain yang lebih baik daripada yang diberikan oleh penyihir yang dia turuti saat itu, dengan kata lain makanan yang diberikan oleh Kris haruslah lebih baik daripada makanan yang diberikan oleh profesor Leeteuk" Sehun menatap dengan tidak suka Tao yang menyela apapun yang hendak dikatakan Kris tadi. Tao melanjutkan. "Apa kau memiliki bukti Kris memberikan makanan jenis lain? Makanan jenis lain yang lebih baik daripada makanan yang profesor Leeteuk berikan? Sedangkan untuk memberikan yang lebih baik, Kris tidak akan tahu apa yang lebih baik karena dia tidak mungkin mengerti makanan yang selama ini diberikan ke naga itu apa. Kau sendiri tahu kan tidak ada yang tahu makanan apa yang diberikan staf kepada peliharaan sekolah selain profesor Leeteuk sendiri?"

Sehun membungkam mulutnya. Tao mendengus, tertawa meremehkan. "Kalau kau tidak memiliki bukti, kau seharusnya diam seperti ini sejak awal, Oh Sehun"

"Lagipula Kris tidak ada ketertarikan dengan _muggle_ bernama Luhan" Tao kemudian menarik Kris. "Kami pergi"

Sehun memandang kepergian Tao dan Kris dengan geram. Dia memang tidak memiliki bukti saat ini. Tapi dia yakin kalau Wu Yi Fan-lah pelakunya.

"Yang tadi itu menyebalkan sekali" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara. "Bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada jika Baekhyun berbicara"

"Aku setuju" Jongin menimpali. "Ah, tapi kan kau sebenarnya suka mendengarkan suara diva bebek itu"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang tergila-gila dengan masakan namja bermata burung hantu ya!"

Jongin mengelus kepalanya. Dia menarik telinga Chanyeol, hal yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun. "Juga jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang mampir ke rumah darah campuran setiap hari saat liburan!"

"Memangnya kau tidak ke rumah keluarga Do?"

"Keluarga kami kan memang saling mengenal. Aku bukannya pendekatan dengan orangtua calon pengantin sepertimu"

Sehun mendengus mendengar debat kedua temannya yang jelas-jelas masing-masing memang tertarik pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih Kai, Chanyeol"

Jongin dan Chanyeol menghentikan debat mereka, dan memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya, hendak menuju aula utama untuk mendengar kabar lanjutan mengenai Luhan.

Masih diikuti oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol.

* * *

"GAGAL LAGI?!"

Suara penuh murka itu terdengar sampai ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Dia bangkit dan menghampiri sosok yang kini sedang berlutut di depannya.

Kalau saja dia tidak ingat orang ini bukan pengikut setianya, dia pasti akan melenyapkan kegagalan seperti dia. "Kali ini apa penyebabnya huh?"

"Naga itu salah mengenali foto yang diberikan _dia_ " sosok dengan topeng kucing di sampingnya itu menunduk. "Rencana kami adalah membuat naga itu mengambil Luhan tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Kami sudah memprediksi kalau dia akan menjadi giliran terakhir tapi–"

"Tapi apa?!" sosok itu dengan tidak sabar menyela.

"Tapi naga itu salah mengenali Oh Sehun sebagai Luhan, karena kemiripan wajah mereka"

"Fuh. Naga bodoh" sosok itu berbalik, dan duduk bersandar di atas kursinya yang empuk. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Lalu akhirnya dia menyerang Sehun dan itu menarik perhatian yang lain. Sebenarnya rencana tetap berjalan, sayang ketika aku berhasil berdua saja dengan dia, Heechul lagi-lagi datang mengganggu"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba tertawa. "Oh, Heechul lagi? Ckck, sekarang dia tidak pernah terlambat eh?"

Pria bertopeng kucing itu mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku memaafkan kegagalan kalian lagi" sosok itu memandang dengan tajam pria dengan topeng kucing di sampingnya. "Mungkin kita memang harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi sebelum menyerang kembali"

"Maafkan aku, memang mungkin kita terlalu cepat beraksi lagi" pria yang kini tidak bertopeng kucing itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi bukankah menunggu tiga tahun berarti memberi kesempatan anak itu untuk–"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan" sosok itu memejamkan mata. "Tapi percayalah saja, aku tidak yakin anak itu bisa menjadi penyihir hebat dan kuat. Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap menjadi anak yang seperti itu"

"Anak lemah yang dilindungi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Anak lemah yang tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri, dan berakhir mengorbankan nyawa orang lain" lanjut sosok itu sambil tersenyum memandang foto seorang anak kecil di depannya. "Luhan maupun Xiao Lu, mereka adalah sampah"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

AKHIRNYA PENYERANGAN KEDUA MWAHAHAHAHAHA. 6500++ guys. Kok makin lama melebihi angka 4000 ya QvQ maaf ya kalau kepanjangan.

Dan gimana nih komentar kalian di bagian tarungnya? Aku nggak tahu kemampuanku dalam menulis _action_ jadi ... maafkan aku ya kalau bagian tempurnya kurang greget bagi kalian n(_ _)n

Ini chapter memanfaatkan fakta Luhan dan Sehun sering dikira saudara karena mereka deket banget (dulu T^T) dan katanya wajah mereka mirip (aku sih belum pernah nemu kemiripannya). Ah, udah jangan ngomongin Hunhan, setiap ngomongin beginian bawaannya jadi kangen Hunhan. HUHUHUHUHUHU | lah tadi siapa yang mulai yak?

Juga memanfaatkan sifatnya Tao yang buka-bukaan hohoho

Btw mantra Yawnemui itu aku bikin sendiri ya guys. Mwehe. Karena di Harry Potter ngga ada mantra buat bikin tidur atau ngantuk, jadi aku terpaksa bikin sendiri QwQ dari kata yawn (bahasa Inggris, menguap) dan nemui (bahasa Jepang, ngantuk) mwehehehe. Entah kalian sadar atau tidak, tapi kalau dari aku kelihatan banget beda sama mantra-mantra bikinannya Mrs. Rowling. Hehe

Oh ya, kalian udah lihat MVnya Lulu yang Your Song belum? Kyaaaa, pas bagian Luhan ditinggal fans-fansnya, aku tu sampai ngomong ke temenku yang juga nonton, "Kan. Emang dia tuh ditakdirkannya sama Sehun ya". Ngahahahahahaha. Dan aku lebih suka suara Lulu di sini X3 bagian _high note_ di akhir itu ... ASDFGHJKL

Jawaban pertanyaan :

\- Luhan cerita masalah dia diserang ke ortunya nggak? - tebak sendiri ya kira-kira cerita atau engga hoho  
\- iya awalnya aku juga mau ngasih si Sehun sama Chanyeol supir buat bonus chapter kemarin, tapi karena Ron sama Harry naik mobil itu di buku kedua, alias pas mereka umur dua belas tahun, jadi deh X'D kebetulan yang menyenangkan  
\- Luhan masih 12 tahun alias kelas 6 SD/ 1 SMP di kita, jadi biar imut-imut bego dulu ya #ditendangLuhan beberapa chapter Lulu engga se _clueless_ sekarang kok hiks hiks QwQ dada baby Lulu~~  
\- Baba Mamanya Luhan Baba Mama kandung kok. Tapi buat spoiler, Yunjae juga pernah ngurus si Luhan X3 tebak aja ya  
\- Luhan enggal punya tanda kayak Harry Potter, adanya tanda cinta dari Sehun di sana sini (hei ini rate T, jadi jangan mikir kesana kemari)  
\- Hoho maknae tetaplah maknae, awalnya sok engga mau main, trus malah jadi yang paling semangat buat main hohoho

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF NEWBIE YANG SERING TERLAMBAT UPDATE INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **Balqis** (makasih QwQ habis Alohomora sama First and Second, aku mau bikin FF Hunhan yang baru sih hehe) | **Alohamora** | **aesthic** | **0739** | **DEERHUN794** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **trapped-in-hunhan** (sumpah ya Harrrr, kamu komen engga nge-log out dulu TwT kaget aku lihat ada komen dari akunku sendiri, astaga jam 1 malem bikin kaget orang dosa loh) | **hunhan** (bukan aku X'D Itu temenku aku paksa komen #hoho tapi malah engga ngelogout dulu jadi ya ... dan ternyata bisa ya komen ff sendiri pake akun sendiri tuh ._. baru tahu) | **Uchiharuno Rozu** | **ludeer** (yahhh, chapter ini romancenya dikit T.T maaf) | **Misslah** | **dey** | **lolamoet** | **deerwinds947** (ini 6500++ X3) | **Lee Hani** (:* kiss meeeee) | **Yaoixselux** | **Gyn125** (selamat datang~! Makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n ) | **Oh Luhan** | **guest** | **exostbabyz** | **hanhyewon357** (halooo~~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n) | **HunHanCherry1220** (dag dig dug engga ya XP ?) | **hunna1220** (heiho~~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n itu si Sehun malah gangguan Luhan tuh X'D) | **deerhanhuniie** (ini lebih dikit hunhannya huweee Q.Q) | **fururu fuyu** (aduh kemarin kurang fluff kalau kataku X'3 mari doakan Chanbaek jadi subunit mwehehe) | **munakyumin137** (memang emaknya Baekhyun lebih cabeeehh) | **Potterhead** | **XD** | **tnpa nma** | **QingrouLu** | **juniaangel58** | **luhen** | **pooarie3** | **yg baru nemu** | **akaindhe** (haaaiii~~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n) | **update** makasih udah mengingatkan ;w;

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	10. Mirror

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Mirror**

 **.**

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, seperti pepohonan di hutan Kogwarts. Sehun masih bersandar di dinding, tepat di samping pintu unit kesehatan Kogwarts yang terbuka.

Dia sendirian. Tadi Jongin dan Chanyeol disuruhnya pergi. Dan mereka pergi dengan senyuman aneh, seolah sedang mengejek Sehun. Oh, mereka memang sedang mengejek Sehun yang mereka bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan peliharaannya.

 _Peliharaan kepala mereka. Dasar yoda dan kkamjong._

Sehun tidak akan memelihara Luhan. Tidak akan pernah.

Dia tidak ingin mati muda karena memelihara rusa darah kotor yang menyebalkan, maaf saja.

"Jadi pokoknya kau harus meminjamkan tugasmu padaku" Sehun bisa mendengar suara namja bebek yang aktif seperti Monggu –salah satu dari tiga anjing milik Jongin– semakin keras. Tanda bahwa namja ber _eyeliner_ itu sedang berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sehun berada.

Sehun meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Kubilang tidak, tuan Byun Baekhyun" suara lain dari namja bermata burung hantu juga terdengar. "Hanya karena kita menghabiskan waktu sampai sesore ini untuk menjaga Luhan, bukan berarti kau bisa menjadikannya alasan untuk meniru pekerjaanku"

"Tapi aku tidak ada–"

"Masih banyak waktu sampai matahari kembali tiba. Kalau kau tidak membaca majalah _make-up_ milik Byun-ajumma hari ini, kau bisa menyelesaikannya"

 _Dasar darah campuran. Sifat mugglenya tetap ada._

Sehun memang rasis.

"Memang benar-benar _satansoo_ ya kau! Tega! Jahat se–" Baekhyun menghentikan protesnya dan memandangi Sehun dengan lekat. Seakan Sehun adalah sebuah temuan baru. Atau seakan Sehun adalah jamur –yang seharusnya tumbuh di tempat lembab– tumbuh di padang pasir.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya juga menaikkan alis, kini melihat ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan berbeda –tidak kaget seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh di sini?" Sehun mendengus, seakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh di dunia sihir.

Kyungsoo balas menghembuskan napas. "Terserahmu lah, Hun"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedekat itu dengan Sehun. Tapi mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya, namja itu memandangi Sehun dengan tajam. "Kalau kau ke sini cuma mau mengganggu Luhan, lebih baik kau kembali ke asramamu yang suram itu"

Sehun rasanya ingin menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi apa? Ah mungkin kapan-kapan Sehun harus meminjam telapak tangan Chanyeol. Toh namja tinggi seperti tiang itu pasti setuju-setuju saja jika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut Baekhyun.

Walau mungkin Chanyeol akan menyangkal, mengelak, dan sok menghindar terlebih dahulu sih.

"Ya" meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Sehun memasuki unit kesehatan Kogwarts dan menutup pintunya.

 **Blam.**

Baekhyun yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dengan segera menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa-apaan dia?!"

Kyungsoo menaikkan bahu, tak peduli. "Dia memang begitu"

"Ugh, aku benci anak Slytherin"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu Park Chanyeol bagaimana?"

Semburat merah langsung merambat ke wajah Baekhyun. "Y–Ya dia termasuk!"

 _Oh, salah_ _tingkah_ , Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Membuat namja di sampingnya mulai cerewet menyuruh Kyungsoo diam saja dan mendengarkan omelannya.

.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Siapa yang sudah menutup pintunya? Apa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang keluar tadi?

Jawabannya tampak jelas saat dia menangkap siluet tinggi berambut abu-abu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun?" namja berambut _bubblegum_ yang sedang berbaring itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau sakit?"

Sehun diam saja. Dia duduk di satu dari dua kursi –yang tadi pasti digunakan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo– yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan juga ikut diam karena bingung kenapa Sehun hanya menatapinya terus menerus. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bereaksi dengan tidak biasa karena tatapan itu. Dan itu membuat pipinya terasa sedikit lebih panas daripada seharusnya.

 _Uh? Apa aku sakit demam musim gugur?_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun akhirnya membuka suara setelah selesai menginspeksi seluruh tubuh Luhan yang tertangkap matanya (alias hanya wajahnya saja, dan sebenarnya Sehun terlalu lama memandang di bagian mata rusa itu).

Luhan mengangguk. "Hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini sebenarnya aku tidak terluka sama sekali tapi profesor Yesung bersikeras menyuruhku berbaring di sini sampai nanti makan malam tiba"

Tangan Sehun gemas ingin merasakan benda bewarna _pink_ yang ada di dekatnya. Dia sebenarnya selalu penasaran dengan rasanya setiap melihat Jongin memainkan benda itu.

Jadi Sehun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya setenang dan sekasual mungkin menuju kepala Luhan, kendati dia takut melihat respon Luhan.

Dan akhirnya jemari Sehun bisa merasakan benda lembut itu di tangannya. Rambut orang lain juga mungkin saja lembut. Bahkan rambut abu-abunya sendiri juga lembut. Tapi entah karena warnanya yang merah muda, atau karena rambut Luhan memang lebih lembut, Sehun merasa rambut Luhan merupakan rambut terlembut yang pernah dia rasakan.

Jemarinya memainkan helaian-helaian itu dengan senang.

"Apakah naganya menakutkan?" satu tangan lain namja tinggi itu menopang di pinggir ranjang, untuk bertumpu kepalanya yang kini melihat ke arah Luhan. Terserah Luhan mau menyadari perubahan sikapnya atau tidak, dia harus merasakan rambut ini lebih lama.

Agaknya Sehun beruntung melakukan perubahan sikap di depan namja yang sangat _clueless_. Namja itu tidak fokus pada Sehun. Luhan malah memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Sehun, siap untuk bercerita dengan panjang dan lebar. "Menakutkan. Tapi naga itu sepertinya hanya diperintah karena setelah menurunkanku, dia berjaga di mulut gua. Yang menghadangku malah si topeng kucing. Dia datang lagi"

Jemari Sehun berhenti bergerak. Kepalanya tidak ditopangkan di tangan lagi. Duduknya menjadi lebih tegang. Sama seperti jantungnya yang terasa berhenti berdetak sejenak karena mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"A–Apa?" namja itu menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Dia ada lagi?"

"Iya. Meski namja yang bermasker itu tidak ada sih. Dan sayangnya, kata profesor Heechul, dia kabur lagi"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, seperti menahan geram. "Tentu saja dia tidak ada. Tugas Wu Yi Fan hanya menghilangkan kontrol naga itu"

"Kau bilang apa, Sehun? Aku tidak dengar" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang _doe_ itu. Penasaran dengan bisikan Sehun yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan apa yang baru saja dirinya sendiri katakan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sehun memberikan gelengan. Tangannya kembali memainkan rambut merah muda itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit lebih lama, sebelum dia akhirnya bertanya "Apa Sehun kemari hanya untuk memainkan rambutku seperti Jongin biasanya kalau sedang mengejekku?"

Untung saja Sehun tidak sedang makan karena bisa dipastikan dia akan menyemburkan makanan ke pasien. Namja itu berdeham, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya dan tetap memasang tampangnya yang biasa. "Tidak"

Kurang ajar. Luhan mengingatkan Sehun akan tujuannya kemari –yang teralihkan, terimakasih untuk rambut Luhan– dengan cara menyebalkan. _Dasar muggle!_

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau berterimakasih"

Luhan segera bangkit, duduk. Membuat kepalanya kini berada di posisi lebih tinggi daripada Sehun. "Eh? Untuk?"

Sehun mengadah, memandang wajah Luhan. Bingung sekaligus malu karena ini pertama kalinya dia berterimakasih pada non darah murni. Seperti biasa, Sehun dan harga diri darah murninya. "Karena menyelamatkanku dari api Korean Hazelflame dengan _Aqua Eructo_ "

Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar. "Tidak masalah" _Karena dulu Sehun pernah mencoba menyelamatkanku, aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Sehun._

Senyuman Luhan agaknya mematikan. Dalam arti sebenarnya. Senyuman itu mematikan beberapa sel di otak Sehun. Buktinya namja tinggi itu meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Luhan, dan mendorong kepala _pink_ itu mendekat ke arahnya. Seketika.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu memandang kedua mata yang memandangnya heran dan penuh tanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Suatu hal yang jarang dilihat Luhan.

Lalu Sehun semakin mendekatkan kepala Luhan ke arah wajah namja itu. Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

Dan dia menempelkan bibirnya.

Ke Luhan.

Di pipinya.

* * *

Makan malam di aula utama ramai seperti biasanya. Suara alat makan yang bertemu dengan alat makan lainnya berbunyi sampai ke sudut ruangan. Profesor Leeteuk menatap dengan senang siswa-siswanya yang memakan makanan dengan lahap. Terutama Luhan yang kini melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertengkar, entah karena apa.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Kyungsoo melarangku melihat pekerjaannya" Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan menggerutu sambil menancapkan garpu pada _cake_ nya. "Pertemanan satu tahun yang sia-sia"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Memutuskan untuk menyerah saja karena apapun yang akan dia katakan, namja di seberangnya ini tidak akan diam dan akan terus protes sampai kata _Ya, ya, ambilah pekerjaanku_ terucap dari bibir miliknya yang membentuk hati jika tersenyum.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, apa kau akan meminjamkan kepadaku, Lu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepala dan memakan kembali _cake_ nya. Tidak terlalu terganggu dengan Baekhyun yang kini memeluknya erat sambil mengatakan "Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun malas. Sengaja sekali. Asal dia tahu saja, itu tidak akan mengubah keputusan Do Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Merasa diawasi, Luhan melirik ke arah hantu wanita yang sedang memandanginya. Hantu wanita Korea yang memakai _hanbok_ yang sering sekali mengajak siswa-siswa Kogwarts mengobrol. "Kudengar kau mendapat penyerangan kembali?"

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu mengangguk. Makhluk transparan berwarna biru kehijauan itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Luhan. Memosisikan dirinya berbaring di udara. "Jadi, apakah kali ini orang-orang itu tertangkap?"

Luhan menggeleng. Dan dia bisa mendengar hantu itu bangkit berdiri sambil bergumam _Sayang sekali_.

"Meski hantu, Yoona-noona tetaplah seorang perempuan ya" Baekhyun sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir _cake_ nya memandangi kepergian satu-satunya makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan di Kogwarts itu. "Harus _up to date_ tentang berita yang ada di sekolah, dari dulu sampai sudah meninggal"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat berpikir.

"Memikirkan apa Lu?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang bertanya kepadanya dan Kyungsoo –yang juga menanti jawabannya– bergantian. "Yoona-noona, kapan ya dia meninggal?"

"Menurut kabar yang kudengar sih, sudah lama sekali. 15 tahun yang lalu apa ya" Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang membentuk huruf L di dagu, tanda berpikir.

"Apakah itu berarti kemungkinan besar Yoona-noona tahu tentang siswa-siswa lama yang tinggal di Kogwarts?"

"Bisa jadi" Kyungsoo yang baru saja menata garpu kecilnya di piring, segera mengambil gelas untuk minum. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kurasa para profesor tahu mengenai masalahku" Luhan memakan habis _cake_ nya. "Tapi aku takut bertanya kepada mereka. Mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada Yoona-noona"

"Ide yang bagus" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menimpali sambil mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kau harus takut bertanya segala?"

Luhan memandang ke arah profesor Heechul dan Leeteuk yang sedang bercakap-cakap. "Aku sempat bertanya pada profesor Heechul tadi ketika dia menjengukku–"

"–dan seketika wajah profesor Heechul menjadi muram"

Namja berambut _pink_ itu memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali. "Aku kan jadi tidak enak dengan profesor Heechul"

"Kalau begitu kau memang harus bertanya kepada Yoona-noona"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu aula utama. "Hm. Mungkin sekarang"

* * *

Yoona sedang memandangi bulan dari jendela lorong kastil Kogwarts ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dia menengok. Melihat sosok berambut _bubblegum_ yang belakangan sering dibicarakan para siswa Kogwarts, mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" wanita itu memberikan senyuman manis kepada Luhan.

Luhan memandang hantu di depannya dengan bingung. "A–Aku ingin bertanya kepada noona"

Pertanyaan. Hantu yang memakai _hanbok_ itu membuang mukanya ke arah bulan lagi setelah mendengar kata _bertanya_. "Kalau kau mau bertanya alasanku meninggal, lebih baik tidak usah!"

Ups, sepertinya hantu itu salah paham. Luhan sudah diberitahu oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di tahun pertama bahwa menanyakan alasan kematian kepada hantu adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak sopan.

"Bu–Bukan!" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "I–Itu, aku dengar noona eum menjadi hantu sudah lama"

Yoona melirik namja di sampingnya dari sudut matanya. "Hm"

"A–Apa mungkin noona mengerti masalahku?" melihat Yoona diam, Luhan melanjutkan. "Se–Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan para profesor, dan yah, mungkin noona pernah mendengar kabar tentang masalahku yang terjadi di masa lalu itu dari para siswa atau profesor di sini"

Wanita transparan yang memakai _hanbok_ itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan. "Memang ada"

Luhan menatap Yoona dengan lekat. Berharap sekali menemukan pencerahan.

"Tetapi aku tidak terlalu tahu apa hubungannya. Yang jelas ini semua berhubungan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng"

"Yunho, Jaejoong–" Luhan mengulang kembali nama-nama yang disebutkan Yoona. "–dan Hangeng?"

"Mereka adalah teman satu angkatan profesor-profesor di Kogwarts. Mereka adalah sunbaeku" Yoona berjalan –tepatnya melayang– berjalan menyusuri lorong. Luhan mengikutinya. "Tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas mereka meninggal"

"Me–Meninggal?"

"Ya" Yoona membalikkan badannya, membuat tubuhnya menabrak –menembus– Luhan. Namja itu merasakan sensasi dingin dari zat transparan yang hidup di depannya. "Dan itu semua ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa. Selain para profesor"

 _Apa mereka meninggal karena melindungiku? Tapi dari apa? Apa Baba dan Mama mengenal mereka? Apa–_

"Lebih baik kau tanya profesor Heechul saja sendiri" setelah mengatakan itu, Yoona segera melesat menembus dinding. Membuat Luhan kehilangan dirinya.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki dan menoleh.

Profesor Heechul. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan makan malam?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. "Aku sudah selesai saja dan ingin berjalan-jalan" bohongnya.

"Oh" Heechul mengangguk. "Omong-omong aku dan profesor Leeteuk sudah membuat keputusan"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Heechul mengambil itu sebagai pertanda untuk melanjutkan. "Kau akan aku latih pertahanan ilmu hitam yang tidak dimasukkan standar ajaran Kogwarts. Untuk menghadapi para penyihir ilmu hitam itu"

"Eh?" _Latihan khusus?_

Heechul menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak berharap para profesor dan temanmu bisa kapan saja membantumu bukan?"

"Ti–Tidak" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "A–Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam yang ditemani bulan. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang profesornya itu.

"Kami, ah, maksudku kalau aku sendiri–" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. "–ingin selalu bisa melindungimu kapan pun dan dimana pun"

Luhan juga balas menatap gurunya. Masih mendengarkan. "Tapi pasti ada kemungkinan untukmu menghadapi mereka semua sendirian"

"Karena itulah" Heechul meletakkan satu tangannya pada bahu Luhan. "Menjagamu berarti menguatkanmu"

Luhan menatap kedua iris coklat kehitaman profesor Heechul. Menatapnya lama dalam keadaan diam. Dia sejenak menggerakkan bibirnya untuk terbuka, tapi melihat profesor Heechul yang kembali memandang bulan dengan tatapan sedihnya, Luhan menutup bibirnya kembali.

 _Mungkin tidak sekarang._

Suatu saat, dia akan menunggu saat yang tepat saja untuk bertanya.

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu besar di depannya dan memasukkan kepalanya di antara celah yang telah dia buat. Dia melenggakkan kepalanya di celah tersebut, mengintip ke dalam ruangan besar berisi berbagai macam barang ini.

Sesudah merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sini, namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mulai mencari benda yang harus dia temukan.

Dia sampai ke sudut ruangan, dimana terdapat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mencurigakan. Sebuah benda –entah apa– tertutupi oleh kain putih. Merasa mungkin saja benda yang dia cari adalah benda yang tertutupi oleh kain putih itu, siswa tahun kedua Gryffindor tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah benda itu.

 **Sret.**

Dia menarik kain putih yang menutupi benda itu. Dan benar saja, apa yang dia cari memanglah apa yang berada di balik kain putih, yang kini dia geletakkan di lantai begitu saja.

Luhan memandang benda di depannya. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca benda itu.

Ya, sebuah cermin.

.

 _Luhan sedang duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo di gubuk tempat Kyungsoo berlatih memasak. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan cookies yang baru saja dipanggang Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah terlampau sumringah."Aku menemukan jawaban atas kegundahanmu"_

 _Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alis sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Agak heran mengapa Baekhyun datang seperti itu, dengan kalimat seperti itu pula. "Seperti jin", begitu pikirnya._

 _"Kegundahan a–" kata-kata Luhan terhenti karena Baekhyun menunjukkan lima jari kepadanya, tanda Luhan untuk berhenti._

 _"Kau tidak bisa, ah, tepatnya merasa tidak enak jika harus bertanya kepada profesor bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya, dengan nada terlampau senang, membuat Kyungsoo semakin menatapnya dengan heran._

 _Luhan mengangguk. Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun dia jadi mengerti kegundahan yang tadi dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun apa._

 _Baekhyun mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa, di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di bantalan sofa, tepat ia luruskan di belakang kepala Luhan. Satu tangan yang lain mengambil cookies di antara tumpukan cookies lainnya pada piring di atas meja. Namja bereyeliner itu kemudian memakan cookies yang dia ambil._

 _Kyungsoo semakin menatap namja diva dengan lekat, bukan karena dia memakan cookies tanpa meminta ijin kepada Kyungsoo –itu sudah biasa–, tetapi karena namja itu seenaknya duduk di antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sayang, Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Dia malah melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Jadi aku mendengar sebuah gosip"_

 _"Jangan katakan kau suka menggosip, tuan Byun Baekhyun" Kyungsoo segera menginterupsi. Sudah cukup aneh melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti diva, memakai eyeliner, dan cerewet luar biasa seperti bebek. Jangan membuat Kyungsoo tambah ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi yeoja karena dia sekarang suka menggosip._

 _Oh, namja kadang juga menggosip. Tapi tidak sesering para yeoja dan tidak selama para yeoja pula. Mereka lebih seperti menyampaikan berita, lalu menambahi beberapa komentar. Bukan mengomentari berita tersebut dari segala aspek, dari A sampai Z sampai memakan waktu seharian._

 _Oleh karena itu, mendengar si mulut bebek mulai menambah gosip sebagai hobinya, Kyungsoo merasa was-was. Dengan mulut seperti Baekhyun dan sifatnya yang seperti diva, namja bermarga Do ini yakin jika Baekhyun menggosip, dia tidak akan ada bedanya dengan para yeoja. Dan itu pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan –meski Luhan tidak akan protes– jengah ketika mereka diajak –tepatnya dipaksa– bergosip._

 _"Tidak!" Baekhyun –dengan mulut masih berisi cookies– menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Tapi dia mencoba tidak memedulikannya (seperti Kyungsoo juga peduli saja), dan kembali memfokuskan diri kepada Luhan._

 _"Maaf atas gangguannya" Kyungsoo memelototi Baekhyun karena tersinggung. Dirinya bukan gangguan, asal semua orang tahu saja. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak memerhatikannya. "Jadi aku dengar di ruangan penyimpanan Kogwarts, terdapat sebuah cermin yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan menunjukkan sebuah gambaran dari jawabanmu itu"_

 _Namja bersurai merah muda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan antusias. "Gambar? Gambaran masa lalu? Atau gambar orang yang mencariku?"_

 _"Tidak tahu" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali mengambil cookies untuk mengunyahnya. "Kurasa itu bergantung dari pertanyaanmu. Kalau kau menanyakan apa masalahmu, maka dia akan menunjukkan gambaran masalahmu, kalau kau menanyakan siapa yang berniat menyakitimu, dia akan menunjukkan siapa yang menyakitimu"_

 _"Kurasa kau harus bertanya mengapa ini semua terjadi padamu saja, Lu. Itu kan akar masalahmu. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan masalah yang menimpamu ini" timpal Kyungsoo sambil mengambil piring yang kini sudah kosong –hanya ada serpihan cookies– dan berdiri ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci piringnya di sana._

 _"Kyungsoo benar" Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di sofa –mengambil tempat Kyungsoo. "Dan kau harus ke sana sendirian, omong-omong. Cermin itu hanya bisa menampilkan gambaran jawaban dari pertanyaan orang itu sendiri"_

 _"Jadi percuma kalau kau meminta aku atau Kyungsoo bertanya, karena itu masalahmu, cermin itu menghendaki kau yang bertanya" lanjut Baekhyun sebelum dia menguap dan memejamkan matanya._

.

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 _"Sayangnya cermin itu hanya bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan untuk satu penyihir. Jadi, kurasa kau memang harus menanyakan apa yang paling ingin kau ketahui"_ , kata-kata Baekhyun itu terus menggema di dalam benaknya.

Namja itu menghembuskan napas.

Sesungguhnya dia sedikit ragu cermin ini bisa menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak. Tetapi ini adalah dunia sihir. Semua yang dianggap _muggle_ tidak mungkin, mungkin saja terjadi di sini. Jadi, namja itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Tolong tunjukkan padaku, sebenarnya mengapa orang-orang yang tidak aku ketahui mencariku"

Bayangan Luhan yang terpatri pada cermin itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Menampilkan sebuah warna putih, membuat benda yang tadinya kaca cermin itu kini seperti papan putih. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, sebuah gambar lain muncul di sana.

"I–Ini...?" Luhan kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa gambar itu yang muncul dari cermin itu. Tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada gambaran masa lalu, dimana di situ dijelaskan bagaimana dia terlibat dalam masalah yang dia tidak pernah tahu asal muasalnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa cermin ini malah menunjukkan sebuah benda.

Sebuah tongkat sihir, tepatnya.

Dan itu bukan miliknya.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia mengusap matanya berulang kali. Dan hasilnya sama, hanya tongkat sihir itu yang ditunjukkan oleh sang cermin di sana.

Namja itu menggigit bibirnya. Cemas sekaligus sedih. Cemas karena dia tidak mengerti, dan sedih karena dia merasa pertanyaan yang dia ajukan itu salah. Pertanyaan salah itu telah menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Seharusnya Luhan meminta saja gambaran masa lalunya bagaimana dia bisa terlibat.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja.

.

Profesor Leeteuk sedang berjalan dengan santai ketika melewati salah satu lorong Kogwarts. Langkahnya memelan ketika melihat pintu ruang penyimpanan terbuka. Dengan perlahan kepala sekolah Kogwarts ini memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak ada orang, sepertinya.

Memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban apakah orang yang tadi kemari baru saja masuk dan tidak menutup pintu ataukah dia baru saja keluar dan lupa menutup pintu, kakinya melangkah menyusuri ruangan besar yang penuh barang itu.

Secara alami dia berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana cermin penjawab berada.

Sebagai kepala sekolah, dia sangat tahu bahwa cermin itu adalah objek favorit para siswa di sini. Benda legendaris anak-anak yang ingin menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka.

Dan dugaannya benar, seorang siswa yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan membenam di kakinya yang dia tekuk.

Perlahan pria itu mendekati siswa tersebut, dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apakah kau sedang bersedih karena menanyakan pertanyaan tidak penting seperti _A_ _pakah menu makan malam hari ini?_? Karena itu adalah pertanyaan yang aku ajukan pada cermin ini ketika aku masih menjadi siswa Kogwarts"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Mata sembabnya bisa melihat profesor Leeteuk yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya kepada cermin ini, Luhan" profesor Leeteuk memandang cermin di depan mereka yang menampilkan pantulan benda-benda di depannya, seperti cermin pada umumnya. "Suatu saat kau akan menemukan jawabannya"

"Ta–Tapi _hiks_ a–aku..." Luhan menghentikan perkataannya. Kepalanya menggeleng dan kembali dibenamkan di kedua kakinya, tangannya pun semakin erat memeluk kakinya untuk menempel ke badannya.

Profesor Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat bocah berumur 12 tahun di sampingnya. "Cermin ini menjawab pertanyaanmu pun, kau akan dibuat penasaran dengan kenyataan lain yang kau terima dari jawabannya, bukan?"

Luhan menahan isakannya, mencoba mendengarkan perkataan kepala sekolahnya tanpa gangguan dari tangisnya. "Karena itulah, pada dasarnya cermin ini meminta kita untuk mencari sendiri jawaban yang ingin kita cari. Bahwa sampai kapan pun, tidak akan ada yang tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ingin kita jawab, selain mencari tahunya sendiri"

Namja yang lebih muda mengintip ke arah gurunya yang sedang menatap cermin, namun tidak benar-benar menatapnya. "Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, terkadang aku sendiri ingin bertanya kepada cermin ini lagi"

"Bertanya apakah jika aku tidak terlambat, semua masalah ini masih akan ada atau tidak"

Siswa Gryffindor itu segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar kata _masalah ini_.

 _Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk bertanya_. "Ap–Apa..." Luhan mulai membuka suara. "...apa profesor bisa memberi tahuku semuanya?"

Profesor Leeteuk memberikan senyuman, lagi. Kali ini dengan raut sedih. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena sepertinya dia memang harus mencari tahu sendiri, tanpa membuat para profesor teringat akan memori pahit.

"Aku ingin sekali memberitahukan kepadamu semuanya, Luhan. Sayangnya bukan aku yang mengetahui semuanya" Leeteuk menghela napas. Dan kembali memandangi cermin penjawab itu. "Profesor Heechul yang mengetahui semuanya. Dan kurasa dia masih belum siap menceritakannya kepadamu"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Merasakan kekecewaan karena lagi-lagi dia gagal mencari tahu.

Kalau begini caranya, sepertinya dia memang harus mencari tahu sendiri.

* * *

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh buku yang berjejer dengan rapih pada rak buku di depannya. Dia memindai satu per satu label yang tertera di samping buku. Sesuai saran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku Daftar Tongkat Sihir yang ada di perpustakaan ini.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak membantu Luhan, karena mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari profesor Kyuhyun yang belum mereka kerjakan karena Kyungsoo kemarin hari sibuk memasak sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mencoba _eyeliner_ baru.

"Ugh, kenapa lagi-lagi ada di tempat yang tinggi sih?" namja berambut _pink_ itu berjinjit untuk menggapai buku yang ingin dia ambil.

 **Sret.**

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyahut buku tersebut. Luhan berhenti berjinjit, dia menoleh ke arah orang yang kini menyodorkan buku itu kepadanya.

"Eum, untukku?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung apakah namja di depannya ini membantunya atau hendak meminjam buku itu duluan.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Hm"

Namja yang lebih pendek tersenyum. Belum sempat dia mengucapkan terimakasih, namja tinggi itu segera berjalan keluar dari rak-rak buku, menuju kursinya sendiri.

Luhan mengikuti mengikuti namja tinggi itu. Ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dengan benar.

Luhan –yang masih berdiri di dekat namja itu– melirik ke arah namja yang baru saja membantunya. "Eum, terimakasih Kris"

Ketua Slytherin itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang Luhan dengan air muka bertanya. "Apa kau tidak memiliki masalah denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" siswa yang berasal dari asrama Gryffindor balik memandang Kris dengan heran.

"Kau tahu rumor yang beredar setelah penyerangan naga kan?" Kris membuka bukunya. "Aku memang yang memberi makan naga itu, kau tahu kan?"

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu masih memandangi namja berambut pirang itu. "Ya, aku tahu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu?"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku percaya dengan alasanmu. Tidak ada yang tahu makanan apa yang diberikan oleh profesor Leeteuk ke Korean Hazelflame, jadi tidak mungkin kau tahu dan memberi makanan yang lebih baik untuk bisa memerintahkannya membawaku bukan?"

Kris berhenti membaca buukunya, menatap Luhan dengan lekat. "Kau ... percaya padaku?"

"Ya" Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman lebar. "Ah, omong-omong, aku harus kembali ke kamar sekarang karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menungguku, sekali lagi, terimakasih ya!"

Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Kris di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Kemudian dia berlalu keluar.

Melewatkan senyuman rahasia yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris.

* * *

Luhan yang sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya, membuka buku yang dia bawa dari perpustakaan. Halaman pertama yang muncul adalah tongkat Elder. Tongkat terkuat di tahun 1900an. Yang kemudian dihancurkan sendiri oleh seorang penyihir kewarganegaraan Inggris bernama Harry Potter, seorang siswa Hogwarts, pusat utama sekolah sihir Kogwarts ini.

Namja itu membuka satu per satu halaman, tetapi tidak satu pun dari halaman yang dia baca menampilkan tongkat yang ditunjukkan oleh sang cermin kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **II. Tongkat Sihir yang Hilang**

Sampai akhirnya dia membaca sebuah judul bab lain di buku itu. Sedikit tertarik dengan judulnya, namja itu membaca satu per satu halaman yang ada di sana.

 **7\. Cervorum**

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil menemukannya.

Tongkat yang ditunjukkan oleh cermin itu memang seperti tanduk rusa. Namanya adalah tongkat Cervorum. Seperti bentuknya, ternyata tongkat sihir itu dibuat dari tanduk rusa oleh satu-satunya penyihir di dunia sihir yang juga merupakan siluman rusa. Tongkat itu dibuat dari tanduknya sendiri di Tiongkok sana, negeri asal penyihir tersebut. Penyihir itu sudah meninggal, dan dia adalah mantan murid Chogwarts, cabang Hogwarts yang ada di Tiongkok.

Dituliskan bahwa tongkat tersebut memiliki tingkat kemagisan yang nyaris menyamai kekuatan tongkat Elder.

Luhan membaca halaman mengenai tongkat Harts tersebut berulang-ulang, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan informasi lainnya.

"Selesai sudah!"

Bukan, bukan Luhan yang mengatakannya. Yang mengatakannya adalah Baekhyun, yang kini meregangkan otot-otot badannya karena pegal menulis banyak hal. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepala di bahu Luhan. "Jadi, bagaimana pencarianmu?"

Namja bermarga Byun ikut duduk di samping Luhan, mengintip halaman yang Luhan baca. "Apakah tongkat Cervorum ini yang ditunjukkan cermin kepadamu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan tongkat ini dengan masalahku"

"Tidak tahu sih, tetapi–" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk memandang wajah Luhan. "–matamu itu mirip rusa, Lu"

"Kyungsoo benar" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku itu dan ikut memandang Luhan dengan intens.

"Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar _muggle_?" tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik. "Siapa tahu orang tuamu sebenarnya penyihir atau siluman rusa"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang tuaku benar-benar _muggle_. Aku bisa meyakinkan hal itu"

"Lalu apa hubungan masalahmu dengan tongkat ini?" Baekhyun dengan cemberut memandang kembali gambar tongkat Cervorum pada buku Luhan. Bingung mengapa tongkat ini merupakan sumber masalah Luhan. "Apa keluargamu menyimpan tongkat ini, dan para penjahat itu ingin merebutnya?"

"Tidak mungkin" Kyungsoo menyanggah. "Kalau mereka ingin mengambilnya, mereka akan ke rumah orang tua Luhan langsung untuk memaksa Baba dan Mama Luhan, bukannya menyerang Luhan di Kogwarts"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau benar. Lagipula mereka menginginkan ingatan Luhan dengan _Obliviate_ kan"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dan memandangi langit sore dari jendela kamar milik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan dirinya.

Kemudian matanya kembali terfokus kepada satu baris yang ada di buku tersebut.

 **Waktu dan Penyebab Hilang :** tidak diketahui.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Kalian pasti sudah lelah sama hal ini, tapi sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya udah terlambat update untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Padahal banyak dari kalian yang minta _fast update_ , bahkan Gyn125 terlanjur memuji kerajinan updateku, dan sampai-sampai fururu fuyu ngePM aku buat ngingetin update T_T makasih banyak, tapi maaf udah mengecewakan kalian.

Begini ceritanya kenapa aku telat; aku kan jadi _freelance translator_ buat suatu perusahaan, dan hari Jumat tiba-tiba dia ngirim 3 file untuk dikumpulin hari ini. Padahal 1 file biasa aku ngerjain 1 hari. Makanya karena ada 3, terpaksanya aku ngerjain dulu kerjaanku itu. Dan untunglah Sabtu sudah selesai.

Lalu, selanjutnya, karena aku ikut panitia acara MangaFest (di JEC, Jogja, 17-18 Oktober, silahkan datang kalau ada waktu dan di Jogja) dan udah mendekati hari H, makanya aku jadi makin sibuk. Apalagi setelah itu aku langsung Ujian Tengah Semester. Oleh karena itu, kemungkinan ini adalah update pertama dan terakhir di bulan Oktober. Bisa update dengan berkala lagi saat November. Tapi tenang, setiap aku ada waktu, aku akan update.

Kemarin juga banyak typo yang fatal Q^Q maafkan aku ya. Dulu chapter-chapter awal itu aku kerjain dalam 3-4 hari (2 hari buat nulis, 2 hari buat tambah-tambahin plus memeriksa kesalahan). Jadi minim sekali typo. Kalau yang belakangan ini aku kerjain 1 hari –tepatnya beberapa jam– aja. Makanya alurnya kadang engga tertata dan banyak typo.

Intinya maafkan aku ya. Aku aja lelah dengan diriku sendiri, apalagi kalian kan yaTwT

Oh, ya, itu Hunhan ciuman di pipi doang karena mereka masih 12 tahun, oke? Aku bayangin diriku jadi Sehun, dan malah jadi ngerasa ngga tahan sendiri buat ngapa-ngapain Luhan T^T (sekaran aku tahu perasaan kalian yang pada gemes sama Lulu di sini) jadi ... jadi gitu deh. Tapi di pipi kok, jadi ngga masalah ya X'3

Ini judulnya Mirror cuma karena aku lagi dengerin Mirror-nya MBLAQ mwahahaha. Ini lagu bikin _addicted_ meskipun sebelumnya aku belum pernah dengerin lagu MBLAQ. Dari awal keluar ampe sekarang masih aja aku dengerin (P.S. Mir ganteng banget rambutnya di _blonde_ gitu)

Juga aku belain update Minggu, bukan Jumat depan aja, karena seneng banget di buku Lay special edition, dia nyebut Kris dengan _duizhang_ (forever EXO-M's leader huh?) dan nyebut Luhan juga TwT terus si Luhan juga ngerepost/ngeapain gitu post weibo orang yang usernamenya ada nama Baekhyun/EXO gitu ;w; seneng bangetttt! Biasanya orang lebih milih menghindar dari sesuatu yang berbau masa lalu engga sih T^T (itu aku sih, tapi pokoknya seneng deh)

Dan btw aku belum ngasih selamat buat Baekhyun. Selamat ya Baek, balikan ama Chanyeol lagi~~! (btw meski biasku di SNSD Yoona, aku ngga benci Taeyeon yaaa. Cuma lebih suka Chanbaek aja daripada Baekyeon X3 )

Jawaban pertanyaan :

\- iya nanti ada _time skip_ , kalau mau dibikin per tahun kayak Harry Potter, kepanjangan dan ngga selesai-selesai karena puncaknya masalah pas Luhan udah rada gedhe  
\- hubungan Krishun ada di chap-chap depan, stay tune ya guys! Yang jelas bukan romance hubungannya ya X'D  
\- _flashback_ 2 masih di chap nun jauh di depan (dan itu kemungkinan makan 2 chapter sendiri, dan kemungkinan 1 chapternya 6000++, mungkin)  
\- Luhan sebenarnya siapa? Pacarnya Sehun X3  
\- Xiao Lu kembaran Luhan, saudara Luhan, apa nama asli Luhan? Kita lihat saja nanti hoho  
\- Kris emang ngasih makan naga, tapi dia bukan topeng kucing. Yang jelas topeng kucing bukan orang Kogwarts karena dia keluar masuk seenaknya. Orang yang di Kogwarts adalah yang bermasker alias yang dulu berhasil mengenali Luhan. Untuk mereka berdua siapa, tunggu saja di chap depan hoho  
\- Tao terlibat? Lagi, tunggu chap depan hoho  
\- iya Kai gaje memang kalau bikin lelucon. Kayak sifat asli dia kan, kalau bikin lelucon member lain engga ada yang ketawa karena engga ngerti X'D  
\- di luar cerita sih, tapi iya akhirnya aku menemukan miripnya Hunhan di That Good Good Dance Practice ;w;

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, TELATAN, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **Al0homora** | **0911** | **deerhanhuniie** (jadiannya masih lama hiks) | **hunhan** | **deerwinds947** (amiiinn. aku ngakak btw karena 'akika') | **1126** | **lolamoet** | **Kyuminjoong** | **fururu fuyu** ('dia' yang mana nih X3 yang jadi penyusup di Kogwarts apa _boss_ nya? iyaaaa Luhan makin cantik tapi sok manly gitu bikin ketawa sebenernya) | **aesthic** | **bru nmu** | **DijaminMasihPerawan** (aduh aku engga tahu Leeteuk sama siapa biasanya, tahuku cuma Hanchul, Eunhae sama Kyumin X'D maafkan) | **Misslah** | **WindaYusw** | **hunna1220** | **Oh Luhan** | **Potterhead** | **exostbabyz** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **Ludeer** | **XD** | **Guest** (aduh makasih banget ya TwT aku terharu) | **LUDLUD** (EMANG SI LUHAN SOK MANLY. PADAHAL BACK DANCERNYA DIA LEBIH TINGGI DAN KEKAR BADANNYA DI THAT GOOD GOOD. SAMPE NGAKAK AKU PAS LIHAT THAT GOOD GOOD GEGARA ADA RUSA GAJE #ikutanpakecaps) | **hanhyewon357** | **watashiwaoi** (selamat datang~! Makasih banget ya n(_ _)n) | **luhen** | **Oh Lu-Yan** | **tnpa nma** | **Balqis** (Kris yang jahat tetep cakep kok) | **juniaangel58** | **pooarie3** | **HunHanCherry1220** | **munakyumin137** (Taoris ada dong, tapi entah couple jahat apa couple baik) | **hztdoxehun68** | **Guest** | **Gimme** | **nam** | **DEERHUN794** | **Anggara Dobby** (selamat datang~! Makasih banget ya n(_ _)n) | **asdfghjkl** | **Gyn125** ( _aku suka kok yg panjang" hehe, ff yg panjang" maksudku_... kamu bikin aku mikir yang engga2 malahan X'D) | **name** | **update** (makasih yang ngingetin update T.T) | **Baekchanri0461** (selamat datang~! Makasih banget ya n(_ _)n) | **herzana00kurnia** (ini next X'D untung sempat masuk dulu reviewmu)

Full love,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	11. Medal

Meskipun para dewa mungkin akan menghentikanku di tepi lautan yang lainnya

Ketika aku harus berdiri sendirian di medan perang yang jauh

Mimpi-mimpiku akan menjadi senjataku

Sementara luka yang aku bawa, akan menjadi medaliku

(鹿晗 - 勋章)

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Medal**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menepuk bahu kawan mereka. "Selamat berjuang, Lu"

Kawan mereka yang bersurai merah muda itu menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kastil Kogwarts. Di tengah lapangan Kogwarts yang luas yang dikelilingi pepohonan berwarna oranye yang memulai berguguran, di bawah langit biru, dan ditemani angin semilir, namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah seseorang yang sudah menantinya di sana.

Orang itu melemparkan senyuman simpul kepada Luhan. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Aku–" Luhan menatap orang itu, kemudian berbalik, menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. "–siap, profesor Heechul"

Heechul memberikan senyuman lagi. Kemudian matanya mengarah ke arah kastil Kogwarts yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

Angin membuat jubah yang mereka kenakan sedikit berkibar.

Seperti kobaran harapan dalam benak mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun memandang dengan malas tumpukan buku-buku di depannya. Biasanya jika mengerjakan tugas seperti ini, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan menemaninya. Tapi karena Kyungsoo sedang asyik berduaan dengan anak Slytherin berkulit _tan_ , dan Luhan sedang melakukan latihan pertahanan ekstra, mau tidak mau namja diva ini sendirian di perpustakaan seperti sekarang ini.

 _Kyungsoo, ugh, mereka belum jadian saja dia sudah melupakanku! Bagaimana kalau dia dan Jongin benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih?!_

Baekhyun hanya kesepian. Dia tidak iri dengan Kyungsoo yang menemukan pasangan, sama sekali tidak. Lagipula kalau namja bermarga Byun ini memang iri, memangnya dia mau menjadi pasangan siapa?

Park Chanyeol?

 _UGH! KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMIKIRKAN YODA TELINGA ANEH YANG TINGGINYA KELEWAT BATAS DAN SANGAT MENYEBALKAN SEKALI SIH?!_

Wah, pendeskripsian yang sangat detil, Byun Baekhyun.

"Memikirkanku?"

Andai Baekhyun tidak ingat dia berada di perpustakaan, bisa dipastikan objek yang mengagetinya akan menjadi objek lengkingan oktaf plus-plus miliknya. Jadi sebagai gantinya, namja ber _eyeliner_ itu hanya mengambil satu buku –yang kebetulan paling tebal– dan memukulkannya ke objek tersebut.

 **BUK.**

"APAAN SIH KAU INI?! SAKIT TAHU!"

"SSSSTTTT!"

Park Chanyeol mau tidak mau langsung menutup mulutnya karena mendapat pandangan tajam dari seluruh siswa –dan penjaga perpustakaan. Sambil memandang tajam Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengejek dirinya, Chanyeol mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah karena buku tebal yang dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan menyebalkan"

Setelah mengatakan itu, siswa dari Gryffindor itu membereskan buku-bukunya, hendak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan mengikuti namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu di belakang.

Satu per satu buku sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Tinggal buku terakhir. Yang sialnya berada di rak baris tertinggi.

Baekhyun lupa bagaimana tadi dia bisa mengambilnya.

Oh, tadi dia kebetulan menemukannya di meja karena seorang siswa tidak mengembalikan ke tempatnya.

"Pft" di tengah usahanya berjinjit untuk meletakkan buku itu kembali, dia bisa mendengar suara tawa meremehkan tertahan. Tidak usah menoleh dia juga tahu suara berat ini milik siapa.

Dengan cemberut dia kembali berusaha, mengabaikan hinaan dari Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan bersandar di salah satu rak. Melihat bagaimana lucunya namja bebek yang keras kepala ini.

Kalau saja bukan Chanyeol yang ada di dekatnya, misal saja itu Sehun, Jongin, atau namja tinggi lainnya, Baekhyun tidak akan segan-segan meminta –menyuruh– mereka yang meletakkan buku ini di tempatnya.

Tetapi karena ini Park Chanyeol, dia tidak akan sudi meminta tolong –menyuruh. Baekhyun pokoknya harus menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak butuh Chanyeol.

Entah apa alasannya.

Merasa kasihan karena sepuluh menit berlalu dengan sia-sia, Chanyeol maju dan mendorong buku itu hingga dia berada pas di tempat yang memang seharusnya.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun, dan punggung Baekhyun bersinggungan –menempel– dengan tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena, sial sekali Park yoda Chanyeol ini malah sok membantunya.

Meskipun Baekhyun sudah berusaha, nyatanya Chanyeol bisa melihat semburat kemerahan itu di pipi namja pendek di depannya. Dengan kekehan kecil namja yang lebih tinggi menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, dan tanpa perlu susah payah Baekhyun sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kalau kau seperti ini, kau manis sekali?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpat, memaki, mengata-ngatai Chanyeol karena seenaknya tangannya yang panjang itu melingkupi lehernya –membuatnya sesak napas dan jantungnya berdebar tidak jelas–, tetapi tidak satu pun kata bisa keluar karena lidahnya terasa kelu.

Yang ada malah wajahnya semakin memerah.

Apalagi posisi seperti ini membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang terlampau berlebihan.

Apalagi napas Chanyeol menerpa kepalanya, dan dia bisa merasakan elemen udara itu dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada sesuatu dengan Chanyeol, Baek"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati namja bermata burung hantu sedang menatap mereka dengan senyum menyebalkan dan kedua alisnya yang dinaikkan. "Seingatku, baru kemarin malam kau meneriakiku, mengatakan Slytherin itu bukan tipemu"

Ya, itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo datang kemari setelah selesai memasak bersama Jongin –yang masih kukuh ingin diajari memasak– karena dia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan menggerutu kalau ditinggal sendirian. Tetapi, ternyata kawannya itu tidak sendirian. Malah asyik berpelukan di perpustakaan.

Sungguh menarik.

Sementara itu, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana –mungkin demi harga dirinya–, Baekhyun langsung membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol. "A–Aku memang tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia!"

Setelahnya dia langsung bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terkekeh dan Chanyeol yang mendengus kesal karena rasa hangat dan mendebarkan sekaligus menenangkan tadi tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang pendek itu pas sekali dengannya yang kelewat tinggi. Jadi tadi itu posisinya sudah nyaman. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengganggu. _Dimana sih si Kkamjong?! Kenapa Satansoo satu ini bisa berkeliaran di bumi dan tidak di neraka?!_

"Tidak usah kesal seperti itu" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Namja yang hobi memasak itu melanjutkan, "Tapi heran juga, selama liburan kau sudah setiap hari ke rumahnya, kenapa Baekhyun masih menganggapmu virus ya?"

"Kan baru selama liburan, kau dan Kai sudah dari kecil juga masih ada jarak saja" Chanyeol membalas sambil membentuk seringaian mengejek di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan kata-kata kasar yang ingin dia keluarkan untuk namja bertelinga aneh di depannya. Namun, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. "Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau tertarik dengan Baekhyun?"

Tepat sasaran.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang hanya bisa bungkam.

"Wah, ini akan sangat menarik" Kyungsoo memasang pose angkuh. "Dua siswa Slytherin yang anti _muggle_ , kini tergila-gila dengan darah kotor dan darah lumpur. Bukankah karma itu kejam?"

Chanyeol membuang muka, tidak mau _s_ _atan_ di depannya melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang sudah kalah telak.

Tidak tahan dengan kekehan Kyungsoo, namja tinggi itu ikut pergi dari sana.

Memang benar kata Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah epitome dari setan.

* * *

"Berdirilah lagi"

Suara tegas itu mau tidak mau memaksa namja berambut _pink_ untuk bangkit berdiri. Mengesampingkan beberapa luka ringan yang ada di tubuhnya.

Baru beberapa jam, dan dia sudah berkali-kali gagal menghindari sihir maupun merapalkan mantra dengan kuat untuk melawan profesor Heechul.

Heechul memandang siswanya dengan serius. "Bukankah profesor-profesor lain sudah memberi tahu dirimu?"

"Jika seorang penyihir merapalkan mantra kepadamu–" namja yang lebih tua mengacungkan tongkat sihir –lagi– ke depan wajah Luhan. "–pilihannya hanyalah menangkisnya dengan merapalkan mantra lain, atau menghindar dengan cepat"

Luhan ingat. Tentu dia sangat mengingat hal itu. Itu adalah pelajaran dasar yang dia terima di tahun pertama.

Profesor Heechul melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, membuat ujung tongkat sihirnya menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan. "Kau tidak terlalu bisa menghindar dengan cepat"

Namja itu menggigit bibirnya. Profesor Heechul benar. Dia tidak bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Tetapi itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Hanya sedikit sekali orang atau bisa dikatakan hanya orang yang beruntunglah yang bisa dengan cepat menghindar dari aliran sihir yang keluar secepat kilat setelah mantra dirapalkan.

"Berarti satu-satunya cara hanyalah kau harus bisa menangkis mantra yang ditargetkan untukmu dengan mantra lain"

"Sayangnya kau masih belum terlalu percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Padahal kunci utama dalam menggunakan sihir adalah keyakinan" lanjut Heechul, mengutarakan penilaiannya setelah beberapa jam ini mengajak Luhan berduel.

Namja berusia 12 tahun itu menunduk. Semua yang dikatakan gurunya adalah benar. Dia memang masih tidak yakin dia bisa menjadi penyihir yang hebat.

Melihat wajah lesu muridnya, profesor Heechul meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu namja itu. "Apa alasanmu mau bersekolah di Kogwarts?"

Luhan menatap manik gurunya. "A–Aku menyukainya. Aku suka merasakan dunia yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Aku suka mendapat pengalaman baru"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu dan sihir?"

Luhan menunduk, jari telunjuknya saling bergulat. "A–Aku ingin menjadi penyihir hebat seperti para penyihir legendaris"

"Lalu apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

Siswa Gryffindor itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ... hanya _muggle_ "

Profesor Heechul mengeluarkan kekehan. "Sepertinya kau harus minta pertanggungjawaban kepada Sehun"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang gurunya dengan heran.

"Karena dia sudah membuatmu terlalu terikat dengan titel _muggle_ " jawab Heechul untuk menghilangkan raut bertanya Luhan.

Heechul duduk di rerumputan, dan menepuk bagian di sampingnya, tanda agar Luhan duduk di sana. Dengan perlahan namja bermata rusa itu duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Heechul.

Heechul memandang langit biru di atasnya. "Menjadi penyihir hebat atau tidak, tidak ditentukan oleh darahmu. Itu ditentukan oleh usahamu"

Angin melewati mereka, memainkan anak-anak rambut berwarna merah muda milik Luhan dan helaian rambut panjang Heechul.

"Aku pernah mengenal seorang _muggle_ yang sangat kuremehkan" Heechul mengawang-awang menembus awan putih yang berarak di langit biru yang ia tatap. "Dia _muggle_ , dia tidak berasal dari Korea, dan dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana"

Heechul tersenyum membayangkan orang yang sedang dia bicarakan itu. "Kogwarts adalah tempat insan-insan yang ditakdirkan menjadi penyihir kelas atas. Dan menurutku semua _muggle_ tidak pantas berada di Kogwarts. Apalagi _muggle_ satu itu"

"Dia suka sekali menyampurkan sihir dengan hal ilmiah di dunia _muggle_. Seperti gaya gravitasi, tekanan, Archimedes ... sungguh menyebalkan. Tidakkah dia mengerti semua itu bisa disangkal dengan sihir? Hal itu membuatku semakin jengah dengan dirinya dan merasa bahwa dia terlalu _muggle_ untuk bisa menjadi penyihir hebat"

Luhan memejamkan mata, merasakan angin yang kembali berhembus. Cerita profesor Heechul benar-benar menarik. Dia ingin mendengar akhirnya. Siapa yang dimaksud profesor Heechul? Apakah sekarang dia menjadi penyihir legendaris?

Heechul menghembuskan napas, memandang sekilas wajah damai Luhan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Cerita nostalgianya.

"Tapi dia berhasil menguasai sihir dengan sangat baik. Dan entah bagaimana pengetahuan _muggle_ nya tentang hukum-hukum tidak penting itu membantunya dalam berinovasi menciptakan mantra-mantra atau ramuan yang unik" Heechul terkekeh, mengingat bagaimana dia sangat kesal karena subjek pembicaraannya ini berhasil membuat mantra dan ramuan. "Dia mungkin tidak masuk dalam penyihir legendaris karena sihir atau inovasinya tidak terlalu hebat untuk dunia sihir, tetapi bisa membuat mantra atau ramuan, itu hal yang sulit dilakukan"

Luhan membuka matanya. Menatap gurunya yang sedang bercerita dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

Orang seperti apa yang bisa membuat profesor Heechul kagum seperti ini?

"Namun yang membuatnya hebat sebenarnya–" Heechul menoleh, membuat pandangan mereka bertautan. "–adalah dia merelakan nyawanya demi membela kebenaran. Demi melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi ... meski itu sendirian"

Siswa itu memandang Heechul, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. "Dan karena itulah, aku akan melindungi apa yang dia lindungi"

 _Ya, aku akan melindungi apa yang Hangeng lindungi._

"Aku akan menunjukkan kekagumanku, sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf telah meremehkannya dan tidak berbuat baik kepadanya selama ini, dengan melindungi apa yang dia titipkan kepadaku"

 _Hangeng mempecayakanmu padaku._

"Karena itu berusahalah, dan yakinlah kalau kau bisa melakukannya"

 _Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan._

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terdekat dari aula utama ketika dua orang dengan jubah Slytherin dengan sengaja sekali masuk sembari menyenggol bahunya dengan keras.

Namja bermata burung hantu itu tidak suka ribut, jadi tidak seperti Baekhyun yang akan langsung memaki siapapun yang mengganggunya, namja itu hanya menoleh dan memandang kesal mereka berdua.

Sementara kedua siswa Slytherin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tertawa mengejek.

Kyungsoo hendak melanjutkan kembali keinginannya untuk berbalik ke aula utama sebelum suara itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya. "Apa kau tahu siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo lahir dari Ayah dan Ibu yang berasal dari Slytherin?"

Mendengar hal yang menyangkut dengan dirinya, Kyungsoo secara alami menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, tentu aku tahu, ckckck, dia adalah kegagalan bukan? Orangtuanya pasti malu sekali saat anaknya memasuki Gryffindor"

Bibir yang membentuk hati jika tersenyum itu kini tertahan oleh gigi-gigi dengan erat.

"Ya, mau bagaimana. Mana ada siswa Slytherin yang hobi memasak. Seperti yeoja saja"

 _Slytherin akan memasuki Slytherin dan bersikap seperti Slytherin, dan itu adalah kebanggaan._ Kyungsoo benci prinsip itu.

"Hahaha, kegagalan berturut-turut. Aku kasihan dengan tuan dan nyonya Do"

Tangan itu mengepal dengan erat.

Tanpa membalikkan badan, namja itu mengeluarkan senyuman meremehkan. "Toilet ini bahkan lebih bersih daripada mulut kalian berdua"

Kedua siswa Slytherin itu menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan tidak suka. Yang satu segera menarik bahu Kyungsoo agar menghadap ke arah mereka, membuat namja itu sedikit goyah, tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyesuaikan diri sehingga dia bisa memutar tanpa terjatuh.

"Kenapa?" kini mereka bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kalian iri karena orangtuaku adalah orang yang dihormati di dunia sihir?"

"Sebagai anak yang meleset jauh dari ekspektasi, kau sombong sekali, ya"

Kyungsoo menggendikkan bahu. "Aku punya hak untuk menjadi sombong"

Anak-anak itu semakin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak suka, namun Kyungsoo balas menatap mereka dengan pandangan menghina. "Aku berasal dari keluarga Do yang terhormat, aku memiliki kemampuan sihir di atas kalian, dan yang terpenting aku memasuki Gryffindor, asrama terbaik yang ada di dunia sihir"

"KAU–"

Salah satu siswa yang sudah terbakar emosi mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga tak gentar. Dia dengan gesit mengarahkan tongkatnya ke siswa itu.

" _Conjuncti_ _–_ "

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya melihat tongkat milik lawannya terseret jauh begitu saja. Dia tadi terlambat mengucapkan mantra, jadi bisa dipastikan seharusnya matanya bermasalah jika mantra itu benar-benar mengenai dirinya.

Namja itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Dan itu tidak membantunya, malah membuatnya semakin terkejut.

 _Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?_

"Kurasa kalian harus menarik kata-kata kalian kembali" suara itu terdengar sangat serius dan mematikan. "Aku juga suka memasak ... apakah kalian mau menyebutku kegagalan bagi keluarga Kim juga?"

"Jo–Jongin" salah seorang yang lain dengan lirih menyebutkan nama orang itu. Dengan menunduk dia menarik kawannya –yang juga tiba-tiba kaku, mengambil tongkat itu, dan secepatnya pergi dari sana.

Suasana hening sejenak. Hanya ada tetesan air dari keran yang belum mereka tutup secara sempurna. Jongin berjalan mendekati wastafel dan mengencangkan putarannya, agar tetesan air itu berhenti.

Dari cermin di depannya dia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih saja diam dan menatap lantai dengan kesal sekaligus ... sedih.

Sebagai anak dari keluarga yang dekat dengan keluarga Do, Jongin tentu tahu bahwa di kalangan petinggi dunia sihir, tuan dan nyonya Do sering dibicarakan karena kendati mereka berdua berasal dari Slytherin, entah bagaimana Kyungsoo memasuki Gryffindor.

Meski tuan dan nyonya Do tidak mempermasalahkan dan tetap menyayangi Kyungsoo tanpa cacat, tidak di dunia _muggle_ , tidak di dunia sihir, akan ada pihak-pihak lain yang mempemasalahkannya.

Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Joonmyeon, sebagai orang-orang yang sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kecil, tidak pernah merasakannya. Ayah Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berasal dari Slytherin dan Ibu Jongin berasal dari Hufflepuff, Ibu Sehun berasal dari Gryffindor, dan Ibu Chanyeol berasal dari Ravenclaw. Sementara kedua orangtua Joonmyeon memang berasal dari Gryffindor, sehingga pertanyaan semacam _Kenapa dia bisa berbeda dari Ayah dan Ibunya?_ tidak pernah diberikan kepada mereka.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu mendengar pertanyaan dengan niat dirahasiakan tetapi diutarakan dengan keras oleh orang-orang yang terlalu ikut campur.

Bahkan mereka memberinya label sebagai anak yang gagal.

Bukankah itu terlampau kejam?

Namja berkulit _tan_ itu mendekati namja yang masih betah berdiam diri di tempatnya, seakan kakinya telah mendapat mantra untuk mengeras seperti batu.

Siswa Slytherin itu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

Mendapat kontak langsung, reseptor di tubuh Kyungsoo segera mengirim sinyal ke otak, membuatnya tersadar. Dan langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih mengelus kepalanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau bukan kegagalan" namja itu berbicara dengan lembut tanpa ada yang meminta. "Tidak ada kegagalan yang bisa membuatku ingin pingsan setelah memakan makanannya"

Mata bulat itu memandang iris di depannya dengan lekat. Mencari, entah apa, yang bisa membuatnya yakin.

Dan dia mendapatkannya.

Sebuah keyakinan.

Kyungsoo jarang menangis. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menangis. Menurutnya menangis itu hal terbodoh dan ter _absurd_ yang pernah ada.

Karena ... apa yang memangis bisa lakukan? Apa keuntungannya?

Mereka bilang kita akan lega ... tapi seusai menangis, jika masalah atau kesedihan itu masih ada, benarkah kita lega?

Tidak.

Menangis bukanlah jawaban. Menangis hanyalah pelarian rasa sedih sebelum kita benar-benar menyelesaikannya.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang makhluk hidup yang memiliki perasaan juga.

Yang bisa lelah. Yang bisa muak. Yang bisa sedih jika masa lalu kelam yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar, diperdengarkan kembali untuknya dengan paksa.

Jadi boleh kan, dia menangis kali ini saja, karena seseorang yang mengetahui masalahnya –yang bahkan tidak berani ia ceritakan ke Baekhyun atau Luhan yang dia anggap dekat karena tidak mau Baekhyun dan Luhan terlibat–, membelanya?

"Tentu saja kau pingsan" mata bulat itu tertutup, Kyungsoo terkekeh, meski bulir-bulir air mata bodoh itu tidak mau dibendung lagi. "Setelah makan, aku kan memukulmu karena kau pasti memakan makanan itu dengan mencurinya terlebih dahulu"

Jongin ikut tertawa kecil, kedua ibu jarinya berpindah dari surai Kyungsoo dan menjadi wadah bagi bulir-bulir tidak tahu diri itu, lalu mengusapnya ke samping, menghilangkannya sebelum dia mengalir jauh ke pipi atau dagu Kyungsoo seperti bulir-bulir sebelumnya.

"Ya, atau kau membiarkanku makan karena sebelumnya kau sudah memberi ramuan untuk pingsan, bahkan mungkin pingsan selamanya"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Itu ide bagus. Aku tidak pernah terpikir melakukannya"

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya, karena, siapa yang akan menjadi muridmu nanti kalau aku tidak ada?" tanya namja yang lebih tinggi, bermain-main.

Kyungsoo mendelik, tidak peduli dia baru saja menangis. "Maaf, ya, tuan Kim Jongin, kau memaksa menjadi muridku. Bukannya aku yang menginginkanmu"

"Ya, ya, ya" Jongin menyerah. "Apapun kata _Satansoo_ adalah sabda yang tersahih"

Mendengar ejekan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah namja berkulit _tan_ itu. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan ngeri. "Yak! Yak! Beginikah caramu membalas kebaikanku?!"

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah meminta kau berbuat baik–"

"–Lagipula kalau kau tulus, kau tidak akan berharap aku membalasnya. Hoho"

Dan kemudian itulah bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari-larian di sepanjang kastil Kogwarts.

Dengan teriakan kesal Jongin dan tawa Kyungsoo yang menggema.

Melupakan makan malam di aula utama.

Karena siapa di antara mereka yang akan peduli dengan makan malam di aula utama Kogwarts jika kemudian mereka berdua memakan masakan Kyungsoo di depan pintu gubuk, dengan memandangi bintang-bintang di langit malam?

* * *

Butiran hasil kristalisasi terus menerus dimuntahkan oleh langit ke dunia sihir. Butiran kristal yang menumpuk di seluruh objek yang dia kenai itu sudah seperti jamur, menutupi lapangan, atap, dan juga pepohonan Kogwarts. Hanya saja, jamur ini berwarna putih dan merupakan elemen abiotik.

Di menara lonceng, dua orang melihat ke arah lapangan, dimana terlihat dua orang sedang berlatih sihir, tanpa mempedulikan rendahnya suhu.

"Sudah beberapa waktu ... apa kau pikir dia sudah lebih kuat?"

Rekan yang diajak berbicara mengesampingkan majalah _muggle_ yang berisi katalog tas khusus prianya, dan ikut memandang dua orang yang kini saling melemparkan mantra –terlihat dari adanya kilatan sinar di antara keduanya.

"Belum cukup untuk melawan, tetapi, ya, dia lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya" mata panda itu mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya kembali ke arah majalah yang dia pegang. "Mungkin jika ini terus berlanjut, dia bisa lebih kuat daripada aku, bahkan dirimu"

Namja berambut pirang itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celananya. Mata tajamnya dengan serius melihat ke arah namja berambut merah muda yang ada di bawah.

"Aku tidak yakin _dia_ akan senang mendengar hal ini"

Namja berambut hitam legam itu menutup majalahnya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak tertarik lagi dengan segala item _gucci_ yang terpampang di sana. Pertanyaan dari namja tinggi itu mengganggunya juga.

"Siapa saja di dunia ini tentu tidak akan senang mengetahui musuhnya bertambah kuat, _ge_ " namja itu menatap objek bersurai _pink_ itu dengan dingin, lagi. "Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita, maksudku kau, kau pasti bisa melaksanakan tugasmu"

Kris menatap Tao sekilas, sebelum kembali memandang ke arah lapangan karena seseorang membuat ledakan di sana.

 _Luhan._

* * *

Namja yang sudah nyaris berusia kepala lima itu membuka sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kamar yang lantainya mulai berdebu itu. Berisi sebuah lemari yang juga sudah ditemani debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Bapak itu mendekatkan diri ke lemari besar yang ada di sana, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua gagang lemari, lalu membukanya.

Menampilkan beberapa barang antik dengan corak unik, yang sangat jelas sekali bukan corak khas Korea.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" sebuah suara lembut meggetarkan rumah siput di telinganya, membuat namja itu menoleh ke arah istrinya di ambang pintu.

"Kau selalu marah jika ada yang berani mendekat kemari" istrinya menatap seluruh sudut ruangan yang sudah tujuh tahun lamanya terbengkalai ini. "Bahkan kau meminta arsitek kita merancang dinding palsu tipuan agar Luhan tidak pernah tahu ruangan ini pernah ada"

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah boks, yang berisi surat coklat yang sudah usang. Dia membuka surat itu. Membacanya dengan hati-hati.

KOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

SOUTH KOREAN BRANCH OF HOGWARTS

Kepala Sekolah: Yoochun

Dear Mr Lu Cha

Dengan senang hati kami memberitahukan bahwa Anda telah diterima pada sekolah sihir Kogwarts. Dimohon untuk memenuhi semua buku dan peralatan yang diperlukan sesuai daftar terlampir yang ada.

Semester dimulai pada 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda selambat-lambatnya tanggal 31 Juli.

Dengan Hormat,

Changmin

Wakil Kepala Sekolah

"Keluargaku selama lebih dari satu abad menghindari semua ini, bahkan Baba membawaku pindah ke Korea karena menghindari hal ini" pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya, menatap sebuah foto dimana seorang anak berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum karena menikmati es krim yang dia makan.

Anak semata wayangnya, Luhan.

Istrinya mendekat, ikut bersimpuh di samping suaminya. Menatap foto anak mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi. "Tetapi sekeras apapun menghindari takdir, pada akhirnya kita tetap tidak bisa melepaskan belenggunya, bukan?"

Pria itu mendesah pelan. "Kalau saja aku tidak sependapat dengan Baba, mungkin bukan Luhan yang akan terlibat kembali dengan hal berbau sihir seperti ini"

Wanita berumur empat puluhan itu tahu benar suaminya sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat anak kesayangan mereka terlibat dengan apa yang keluarga mereka sudah hindari selama satu abad lebih. Wanita itu memeluk suaminya.

"Tapi mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu denganku bukan? Dan mungkin Luhan yang kita sayangi itu tidak pernah ditakdirkan ada karena garis takdir sudah berubah jika kau yang terlibat dengan sihir"

Suaminya tersenyum kecil. Merasa bersyukur menikahi seorang wanita yang bisa menenangkan hatinya seperti ini. Merasa bersyukur jika mengingat selama ini anaknya baik-baik saja di sana.

"Aku hanya khawatir" pria itu menatap kembali foto anaknya. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir tidaklah pernah berakhir baik bagi kita, karena keberadaan generasi pertama kita saja sudah merupakan hal yang tak lazim"

Istrinya mendengar dengan baik apa yang dicurahkan oleh suaminya.

"Aku hanya berpikir ... kalau memang hal tidak baik terjadi, bukankah lebih baik itu terjadi padaku yang tidak se–" pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Istrinya tersenyum kecil. Mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan suaminya.

"Tidak serapuh Luhan, kan?" melihat pria itu hanya menunduk, istrinya mengambil dompet itu, mengeluarkan foto Luhan dari dompet itu.

"Aku pernah mendengar kekuatan keyakinan mengalahkan segalanya" wanita itu menautkan kedua jemarinya, mendekam foto kecil tersebut dalam lipatan tangannya.

Matanya memejam, kepalanya menunduk, seperti sedang berdoa. Bedanya, dia sedang tidak berdoa. Melainkan menyalurkan keyakinannya ke Luhan lewat foto tersebut.

"Bukankah dia anak kebanggaan kita?"

Pria itu menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya yang masih saling mengepal. "Ya, dia anak kita"

Mengabaikan surat yang tadi dia genggam. Sebuah surat undangan Kogwarts untuk dirinya, di masa mudanya.

Keduanya kemudian menutup kembali lemari itu, mengunci ruangan tersembunyi ini, dan menutupinya kembali.

Mereka berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi–

–tetapi tanpa mereka tahu, hal buruk sudah di awal terjadi pada Luhan.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Guys, tolong percaya sama Hunhan ya T^T

Kalau kalian penasaran kenapa saya tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini, ini semua hanya karena saya masih dalam euforia super senang bahagia karena YUNJAE AKHIRNYA KETEMU! Dan MEREKA PELUKAN! NGOBROL! WOAH! SAYA SAMPAI NYARIS TERIAK DI PERPUSTAKAAN KAMPUS, BRUH, pas awal berita itu keluar.

Butuh waktu 6 tahun buat mereka bisa berinteraksi secara buka-bukaan setelah mereka berpisah. Dan aku pingin kita para Hunhan shipper bersabar menunggu bahkan jika itu memakan waktu lebih dari 6 tahun. Kita masih ada harapan karena LayHan aja masih ada dengan jelas, Tao juga bilang dia masih kontakan sama Luhan. Sedangkan dulu Yunjae ... dulu Yunjae ... begitulah.

For me, 6 years or more, will always be worth waiting since it's Hunhan.

Tapi ngga bisa memungkiri sih aku suka galau gaje karena Hunhan. Temen-temen tuh galaunya galau hubungan mereka atau karena jomblo, aku doang yang nggalauin hubungan orang lain QwQ DAN SAKING KANGEN HUNHAN YA, aku baca Hanzi lagunya Luhan yang "Xun Zhang (Medal)" jadi "Shi Xun (Se Hun)" karena Hanzi Xun di Xun Zhang sama kayak Hanzi nya Xun di Shi Xun TwT delusion in selusion emang ini mah

Btw ini lagunya Luhan sesuai banget sama chapter ini. Baik dari segi kisah hidup Luhan yang tidak yakin, Hangeng yang diremehkan sama Heechul, maupun Kyungsoo yang meskipun darah murni juga memiliki masalah.

Dan aku ngga tahu nama bapaknya Luhan siapa. Tapi karena Luhan marganya Lu, jadi Lu Cha aja, versi cadelnya kata "rusa", mwahahahaahahahahahahaha.

Dan oh ya, Yoochun sama Changmin di sini beda angkatan sama YunJae ya. Kalau YunJae sepantaran lah ama baba Luhan. Jadi ketika Yunjae siswa Kogwarts, emang si Yoochun sama Changmin udah bapak-bapak. Kalau sekarang mungkin kakek-kakek kayak Dumbledore atau udah ngga ada. Ya begitulah deh.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

SEMUANYA RAHASIA #ditampar

\- Xiao Lu yang bikin tongkat Cervorum? Luhan titisan/reinkarnasi Xiao Lu? - jawabnya ada di ujung langit~ #nyanyiOSTDragonBall yang jelas Luhan 100% _muggle_ kok. Jangan lupa yang menentukan _muggle_ atau enggak adalah orangtua penyihir atau enggak lho ya, hohoho  
\- Sejauh ini Baba Mama Luhan tahunya Luhan aman-aman saja~  
\- Sehun baru tahap curiga sama Kris ... karena Sehun kan belum punya bukti yang kuat kalau Kris dibalik kah atau tidak kah dari semua ini  
\- Luhan itu bisa sihir sebenernya (dia kemarin nyiram Sehun, eh, nyiram api naga pake sihir kan, terus juga nyerang topeng kucing di gua itu pake sihir), cuma kepercayaan dirinya kurang aja gitu hohoho. Ini salah Sehun *dibakar Sehun*  
\- Baba Mama Luhan itu Baba Mama kandung kok, percayalah! Percayalah! (semacam promosi ya)  
\- 15 tahun lalu itu meninggalnya hantu Yoona, bukan awal mula semuanya terjadi. Awal mula semua terjadi ketika ... (sebagian teks hilang)

* * *

 **Special**

Don't be afraid my fellow shippers!

Aku mungkin ngga bisa memenuhi ekspetasi update lancar karena mencari masalah buat skripsi itu bermasalah... tapi aku berani janji FF ini dan FF-ku yang lain (First and Second udah update btw) TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DISCONTINUED. Setiap chapter sampai chapter terakhir udah aku tulisin kok poin-poinnya, tinggal ngembangin kerangka itu. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku sendiri ngga suka ff discontinued.

Dan karena vyincapella minta, ini AIDI LAIN (diilangin ama situs ini nih kalau nulis yang bener) : vandatfa, barang kali ada yang mau seperti fururu fuyu yang rajin ngingetin update X'D Dan sebenernya semua medsos saya (fb, askfm, dll) itu bernama vandatfa atau Vanda Tfa atau semacamnya ... jadi gampang bagi kalian untuk menemukan saya X'D

* * *

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, TELATAN, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **XD** (itu Chanbaek udah peluk-memeluk, Kaisoo udah hibur-menghibur)| **exostbabyz** (merakit pc? Woah. Aku bongkar pasang kipas angin aja masih bingung X'D )| **DEERHUN794** (cium-cium bagian lainnya nanti ya hoho) | **Kyuminjoong** (X'D btw YANG DI PROMISES INI MAKIN EMESH MUKANYA)| **hunna1220** (makasih~! Ini lanjut)| **2103** | **gimme** | **aesthic** | **fururu fuyu** (mwehehe ngga papa curcol, aku juga sering curcol di catatan author X'D iya dia yang sering aku tulis ada dia si pemimpin penjahat sama dia yang jadi penyusup hohoho, tapi toh dua-duanya juga rahasia, hohoho)| **Bottom-Lu** (makasih~!)| **bru nmu** | **hanhyewon357** (makasih~!)| **Ludeer** (iya maafkan daku ya harus hiatus hiks)| **Alohamora** | **Oh Luhan** | **BigSehun'sjunior** (iya yang di Indonesia namanya Indonegwarts X'D)| **Potterhead** | **baru baca males login - zytsx wakak** (selamat datang~! makasih~!)| **hunhan** | **juniaangel58** | **WindaYusw** | **Balqis** | **luhen** | **guest** (translate bahasa Jepang - Indonesia hehe)| **HunHanCherry1220** (selamat penasaran hoho)| **deerhanhuniie** (masih SMP kelas 1-an sih TwT)| **watashiwaoi** (KRIS VERSI BOTAK TAPI ALIS TEBEL ANGRY BIRD ITU BIKIN NGAKAK SUMPAH. APALAGI EKSPRESINYA DIA NGGA PERNAH NYANTE DAN KOCAK BANGET. NGAKAK AKU LIHAT GIF-GIFNYA DIA)| **Lee Ha Ni** (makasih~!)| **herzana00kurnia** (masih penasaran kah X'D ?)| **tnp nma** | **deerwinds947** (tapi di chapter ini engga ada hunhan TwT *yang bikin siapa sih*)| **munakyumin137** (karena fokus ke konflik juga, dan iya masih 12 tahun juga, jadi dikit QwQ maaf)| **DeathSugar** (makasih~! Iya dari lahir, keturunan nyonya Byun sih hohoho makasih lho lambaian kolornya X'D)| **lolamoet** (selain karena masih 12 tahun, memang biar pada histeris karena ternyata nempelin bibirnya di pipi hoho)| **pooarie3** (masalah Luhan adalah dia terlalu imut X'3)| **gagagag** | **asdfghjkl** | **nananana** (iya saya multi-fandom)| **Uchiharuno Rozu** | **kxmbab** (makasih~!)| **vyincapella** (makasih~!)| **ForVictoRi90** (boleh itu ramuan dipake X'D)| **Y** (makasih banyak X3)| **Bubblebee** (selamat datang~! makasih banyak n(_ _)n request ff hunhan gimana? udah ada First and Second, kalau berkenan bisa lihat. Dan setelah Alohomora selesai memang rencana mau bikin fic xxx!AU lainnya hehe)| **SebutLuhan3x** (Luhan, Luhan, Luhan)

Dan semua reviewer/PMer/chatter(?) yang mengingatkan saya untuk update, you're the real MVP!

Full Hunhan,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	12. Epoximise

_Seorang anak kecil bermain-main di halaman belakang sebuah rumah. Kendati sendirian anak itu terlihat menikmati permainannya menangkapi kupu-kupu indah yang berterbangan._

 ** _Plop._**

 _Setiap dia berhasil menangkapnya, kupu-kupu itu akan meletup bagaikan gelembung._

 _"Ayo, Xiao Lu, habiskan kupu-kupunya" suara ceria seorang namja terdengar. "Atau mereka akan mengerubungimu dan menggigit pipimu sampai habis. Hihihi"_

 _Mendengar hal itu, anak kecil itu segera menambah kecepatannya untuk menangkapi_ _–atau meletupkan– kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, yang keluar dari ujung tongkat berwarna hitam yang digenggam oleh namja yang bersamanya._

 _"Jangan menakutinya seperti itu"_

 _Mendapati ada orang yang berbicara dengannya, namja yang memegang tongkat itu menoleh ke arah sang pembicara. Namja itu melemparkan senyum kepadanya, namja yang baru saja muncul dari pintu belakang untuk menuju halaman belakang ini._

 _"Bagaimana caranya?" namja yang memegang tongkat melihat kembali ke arah bocah yang kini jatuh karena gagal menangkap seekor kupu-kupu. "Lihat, dia menggemaskan sekali, bukan?"_

 _Namja yang baru saja tersenyum hangat melihat kondisi dimana sang anak kecil menatap mereka dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca itu_ _–_ _meminta rasa simpati karena dia baru saja jatuh_ _– segera menghampiri sang bocah, dan menggendongnya._

 _Hidungnya dia tempelkan ke arah surai merah muda anak itu, menghirup aroma khas anak-anak. Bibirnya kemudian menempel ke dahi anak yang kini tersenyum senang karena namja pemilik tongkat tadi memberikan kotak susu kesukaan anak itu kepadanya._

 _Namja yang menggendong bocah yang kini meminum susu itu kini memandang ke arah namja yang masih memandangi sang anak kecil. Merasa ada yang terus memandanginya, namja itu melihat balik ke arah namja yang sedang menggendong._

 _Mereka berdua tersenyum._

 _Sedikit mengubah posisi, namja yang menggendong mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang lain, dengan berhati-hati agar bocah yang digendongnya tidak jatuh._

 _Kemudian setelah berhasil, namja itu mencium dahi namja yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman lebar._

 _"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya" sindir namja yang sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari namja yang lain._

 _Namja yang lain tersenyum mengejek. "Kau sendiri sangat menginginkannya"_

 _Namja yang menggendong hendak menyangkal sebelum bocah di gendongannya menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan wajah mengantuk. "Appa, Ao Lu antuk cekali"_

 _Anak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke arah dada namja yang menggendongnya, lalu kembali menyedot kotak susunya._

 _Kedua namja dewasa di sana tertawa kecil karena tingkah anak kecil yang menggemaskan itu. Mereka mengusak rambut anak itu, terkadang mencium dan mencubiti pipinya selama membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah._

 _Tidak berselang lama setelah mereka meletakkan anak itu di ranjangnya, anak itu tertidur dengan tenang dan lelap._

 _Kedua namja yang lebih tua hanya diam sambil memandangi anak itu dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur._

 _Sebelum namja yang satunya teringat akan sesuatu, yang melenyapkan senyumannya._

 _Namja itu menoleh ke arah namja yang masih memandangi sang bocah dengan pandangan lembut, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Ah, betapa dia tidak ingin menghapus pandangan dan senyuman manis itu._

 _Tetapi dia harus melakukannya._

 _"Aku menemukan orangtua Xiao Lu"_

 _Sesuai dugaannya, senyuman itu hilang dengan cepat. Tatapan mata lembut itu kini seketika menjadi tatapan bertanya ke arahnya. "Lalu?" dan suara dingin terucap begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah._

 _"Kita harus mengembalikannya"_

 _Namja itu membuang muka ke arah wajah anak itu. "Tidak bisakah kita memilikinya lebih lama?"_

 _"Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan keluarga seperti ini. Kita dan seorang anak" namja yang lain menggenggam tangan namja yang sedang kesal. "Tetapi kita bukan penculik. Dan bukankah sejak awal kita berjanji akan menjaganya sampai kita menemukan orangtuanya?"_

 _Namja yang kesal mau tidak mau hanya bisa menghela napas. Benar. Mereka tidak seharusnya menjadi penculik. Terserah apakah Xiao Lu menganggap mereka orangtua atau tidak, Xiao Lu adalah anak orang lain yang kini sedang mencarinya._

 _Senyuman sedih terpapar pada wajah namja yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Xiao Lu pergi. "Dan kita harus mengembalikan ingatannya tentang kedua orangtuanya, juga menghapus ingatan akan kita, begitu?"_

 _Namja yang lain ikut tersenyum pilu. "Ya, dia akan melupakan kita_ _–_ _"_

 _"_ _–dia tidak akan pernah mengingat kita lagi"_

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Epoximise : mantra untuk melekatkan satu objek dengan yang lainnya

Fire Storm :mantra untuk menghasilkan cincin api dari ujung tongkat sihir

Incendio : mantra untuk menghasilkan api

Incendio Duo : lebih kuat dari Incendio

Incendio Tria : peningkatan baik dari Incendio maupun Incendio Duo

Locomotor Wibbly : mantra untuk membuat kaki objek melemah

Immobulus : mantra untuk membuat target hidup tidak bergerak

Vulnera Sanentur : mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka dan mengembalikan darah yang hilang ke objek

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Epoximise**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari Sehun ketika melihat seorang siswa Gryffindor dengan kepala _pink_ –rambutnya– yang ada di depan pintu asrama Slytherin.

"Kalau kau mau bertanya dimana ruangan milikku yang terkunci seperti biasanya, kutekankan sekali lagi kalau aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dan kalaupun yang kau maksud adalah kamar, aku tidak memiliki kamar yang terkunci sampai-sampai kau harus sok membantuku untuk membukanya" interupsi Sehun panjang lebar ketika melihat namja yang lebih pendek membuka mulutnya.

Namja itu cemberut dan memandang Sehun dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan itu"

Sehun menyerngit. "Lalu kenapa kau, _muggle_ , berada di sini?"

"Profesor Heechul memintaku latihan bersama profesor Kyuhyun, tetapi profesor Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin kau membantunya"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu menaikkan alis. Untuk apa profesor Kyuhyun meminta bantuannya? Dia memang bisa sihir, tetapi dia bukan termasuk siswa dengan sihir luar biasa seperti siswa-siswa lain di tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Bukan anak tahun ketiga seperti dirinya.

"Jangan berbohong" tuduh Sehun setelah selesai dengan analisisnya.

Namja bersurai merah muda itu mendelik tidak terima ke arah Sehun. "Siapa yang bohong? Aku bukan Sehun yang tidak mau menunjukkan ruangannya yang terkunci"

Sehun menepuk dahinya dan mengerang kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu ruangan apa yang kau maksud, Luhan!"

"Bohong!" Luhan membuang muka dengan pipi yang dia gembungkan. "Aku ingat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pernah mengatakannya ketika kita masih berada di tahun kedua!"

"Ya kalau begitu tanyakan saja kepada mereka!" balas Sehun tak kalah kesal. Sudah nyaris setahun si darah kotor ini menanyakan hal yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti. Membuat darah murninya mendidih saja.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sedih, seakan Sehun baru saja menyakitinya habis-habisan. "Mereka bilang mereka lupa"

 _APA-APAAN MUGGLE INI?! TADI TAMPANGNYA MENYEBALKAN SEKALI WAKTU MENUDUHKU BERBOHONG! SEKARANG DENGAN CEPAT BERGANTI EKSPRESI?! ASDFGHJKL!_

Namja yang lebih tinggi mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah berarti"

"Sehun jahat!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengatainya?! "Aku kan penasaran!"

Ugh, sudah nyaris tiga tahun lewat, dan _muggle_ satu ini masih selalu mengganggunya dan membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang setiap berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya sudah itu salahmu!"

"Kenapa Sehun menyalahkan aku?! Sehun jahat!"

"Berhenti mengataiku jahat, astaga!"

"Sehun jahat! Jahat! Ja–"

"–bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar bagi sepasang kekasih?"

Luhan dan Sehun menutup mulut, mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah masing-masing ke arah pemilik suara.

Oh, profesor Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mengejeknya yang menyebalkan, bagi Sehun.

"Aku menunggu kalian tetapi kalian tidak datang-datang" profesor Kyuhyun mendekati keduanya. "Ternyata kedua sejoli ini sedang bertengkar"

"Aku dan Sehun bukan kekasih, profesor Kyuhyun" "Jangan pasang-pasangkan aku dengan _muggle_ ini"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar betapa bedanya respon yang dikeluarkan oleh siswa Gryffindor dan siswa Slytherin ini. "Ya, ya, aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Sekarang tidak bisakah kita melakukan latihan dengan cepat?"

Namja yang bermarga Oh hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan mengikuti profesor Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan duluan sebelum mereka mengeluarkan sangkalan lagi. Di sampingnya terdapat Luhan yang melakukan hal yang sama, dengan bibir yang cemberut. Sepertinya masih kesal dengan Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, dan ternyata mata _doe_ itu juga sedang menatapnya.

Luhan semakin mencebikkan bibir dan berjalan dengan cepat. Menunjukkan dengan kentara bahwa dia masih marah karena Sehun pelit.

Dan Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ada dorongan untuk menyihir si kepala merah jambu, atau cara lain yang bisa membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak punya hak untuk kesal. Apalagi Luhan yang kesal berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada Luhan yang biasanya –bahkan yang biasanya saja sudah menyebalkan.

Jangan lupakan makin hari Luhan makin menyebalkan, terima kasih untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang _mengajari_ nya macam-macam.

 _Aku bisa gila._

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang menata masakannya yang baru saja jadi di sebuah wadah bekal berbentuk kotak. Dia menatap semua masakan di sana dengan rapih.

Di sampingnya, seorang berkulit _tan_ sedang menatap kotak itu lekat-lekat dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti menggerutu tanpa suara.

 _"Hari ini kita akan membuat bekal untuk Luhan. Dia hari ini ada latihan_ _"_ , mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi semakin membuatnya kesal saja.

 _Memang Luhan siapa sih? Anaknya? Perhatian sekali ke muggle itu_.

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk meminta Sehun menyimpan Luhan baik-baik sampai Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada Luhan lagi.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, ini sama saja Jongin membuatkan makanan untuk _muggle_.

Catat, untuk _muggle_.

 _Muggle_.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, habislah sudah marga Kim yang dia bangga-banggakan.

"Nah, selesai" Kyungsoo memandang makanan yang sudah tertata rapi itu dengan puas. Jongin hanya melirik kesal wajah Kyungsoo yang berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo menutup wadah itu dengan rapat, senyumnya semakin mengembang saja. "Luhan pasti sangat menyukainya~"

Ugh, Jongin entah mengapa ingin sekali mencuri makanan untuk Luhan itu seperti biasanya. Tetapi dia cukup sadar kalau kali ini dia melakukannya, sama sekali tidak akan ada ampun dari Kyungsoo.

Semenjak Luhan menjalankan latihan khusus, Kyungsoo semakin _over protective_ dengan siswa Gryffindor itu. Dan itu sangat menganggu Jongin. Jangan tanya kenapa, yang jelas itu sangat mengganggu Jongin. Terganggu tidak butuh alasan, bukan? Ya, tidak butuh alasan.

"Apakah hari ini latihan memasaknya sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap dan ingin segera keluar dari gubuk ini, membuatnya harus menahan tawa. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak sepeka itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak menyukai ide untuk membuatkan _muggle_ bekal. Tentu namja bermarga Do ini sadar.

Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba membuat Jongin tidak rasis dan berhenti meninggikan darah murni?

Lagipula tampang Jongin yang sedang kesal itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Hari ini sudah selesai" Kyungsoo menggenggam kotaknya dengan satu tangan, dan berjalan menuju pintu gubuk untuk keluar.

Jongin dengan malas-malasan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

 **Duk.**

"Aduh" Jongin mengelus dagunya yang bertubrukan dengan kepala bagian belakang Kyungsoo karena namja bermata burung hantu itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Namja Syltherin itu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terimakasih ya, Jongin"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu, dia berdeham dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo berbalik ke depan lagi, dan Jongin hanya mengamati Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan langkah ringan di depan sedangkan dia berjalan dengan lambat-lambat di belakang.

Jongin menyentuh area jantungnya, sembari masih melihat namja Gryffindor itu makin menjauh.

Mungkin Jongin sudah tahu alasan mengapa dia mau-mau saja tetap membantu Kyungsoo memasak untuk _muggle_ bernama Luhan.

Yang jelas Jongin tidak menyesal.

* * *

" _Immobulus_!"

Kilat biru segera mengalir dari ujung tongkat Luhan yang diarahkan kepada Sehun, namun namja Slytherin itu dengan cepat menghindar. Luhan tidak terlalu memperhatikan kemana Sehun menghindar, karena dia bisa menangkap suara profesor Kyuhyun yang merapalkan mantra _Fire Storm_ ke arahnya.

Sebuah cincin api besar keluar dari ujung tongkat sang profesor, mengarah ke arah Luhan yang sudah lebih dahulu menghindar. Namja Gryffindor itu harus berpindah dengan cepat ke arah lain lagi karena serangan itu tidak berhenti di situ saja. Cincin-cincin api yang ditembakkan profesor Kyuhyun mengenai pepohonan di belakang sana, atau rumput yang berada di tempat Luhan sebelumnya. Membakar mereka.

Sambil menghindari serangan cincin api profesor Kyuhyun, Luhan menganyunkan tongkat sihir untuk diarahkan pada namja berambut abu-abu yang sedang mengarahkan tongkat kepadanya, dengan mulut terbuka siap merapalkan mantra. Di saat yang bersamaan profesor Kyuhyun juga sedang mengayunkan tongkatnya.

" _Stupefy_!" " _Incendio_!"

Namja bersurai merah muda itu terpaksa membatalkan mantra apapun yang hendak ia rapalkan untuk menyerang Sehun. Dia lebih fokus menghindari serangan profesor Kyuhyun dan Sehun yang bersamaan untuknya. Dia berguling ke arah lain, dan dengan satu tumpuan kaki –masih belum berdiri–, dia segera mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Sehun yang masih menyerangnya dengan api dari _Incendio_.

" _Aqua Eructo_!"

Air mengalir deras dari ujung tongkat Luhan, mengenai profesor Kyuhyun yang tadinya bergerak hendak menyerang. Membuat profesor itu terduduk dan terseret ke belakang beberapa meter. Luhan berdiri, mengarahkan tongkatnya yang masih menyemburkan aliran air deras ke arah Sehun yang menyerangnya dari arah lain kali ini. Dengan sekejap air itu berhasil memadamkan api yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bangkit segera maju beberapa langkah, memastikan jaraknya dan Luhan cukup dekat agar mantranya berhasil mengenai salah satu siswa Gryffindor itu.

" _Incendio Duo_!" " _Incendio Tria_!"

Kedua mantra tingkat atas dari _Incendio_ dirapalkan oleh Luhan –yang baru saja menghindar dari api Sehun– dan Kyuhyun, membuat kedua aliran api itu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan bara api yang menggelegar ke udara. Seakan udara bisa terbakar.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dalam hitungan detik Sehun segera mengarahkan kembali tongkatnya ke arah Luhan. Merapalkan mantra _smashing_ untuk menghasilkan ledakan. Sayangnya saat itu Luhan tidak sedang lengah. Dia berpindah dengan cepat. Membuat ledakan itu mengenai pohon di belakangnya.

 **BAM!**

Di saat yang sama, Luhan mengarahkan tongkat ke arah profesor Kyuhyun yang hendak menyerangnya. " _Alarte Ascendare_!"

Guru mantra mereka segera terangkat tinggi ke udara, dan terlempar cukup jauh daripada biasanya karena Luhan menyerangnya dengan penuh konsentrasi dan penekanan.

" _Ventus Duo_!"

Angin yang besar muncul dan menerpa tubuh Luhan, membuatnya juga terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sehun yang kembali mengarahkan tongkat ke arahnya.

" _Aquamenti_!"

 **BLAARRRRSSS.**

Aliran air segera menghantam wajah Sehun, membuatnya terjatuh dalam posisi tidur. Terbaring dalam rerumputan yang juga digenangi oleh air. Wajahnya memerah karena hantaman air itu. Dan bisa dipastikan akan ada lecet pada wajahnya.

Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk khawatir atau merasa bersalah kepada Sehun karena suara rapalan mantra profesor Kyuhyun membuat pupil matanya membesar karena rasa keterkejutan.

Keterkejutan karena dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pergerakan profesornya tersebut. Baginya ini seperti penyerangan mendadak.

" _Incendio Tria_!"

Semburan api besar dan berkobar keluar dari ujung tongkat profesor Kyuhyun.

Manik mata Luhan memantulkan kembali bayangan api merah jingga yang besar itu. Otak Luhan berpikir untuk perencanaan, tetapi hanya ada beberapa detik untuk melawan, dan detik itu sudah habis untuk berpikir.

 **DEG.**

Otak Luhan berhenti berpikir tiba-tiba, seiring dengan detik untuk berpikir yang habis. Tubuhnya juga menjadi kaku begitu saja.

 **DEG.**

Luhan bisa merasakan hawa panas dari api yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Lensa matanya semakin menampilkan warna kemerahan.

 **DEG.**

Jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak.

 **DE–**

 _Medula spinalis_ atau sumsum tulang belakang Luhan segera mengambil alih, melakukan gerakan refleks karena otak Luhan tidak kunjung memberi perintah pada saraf-saraf motorik untuk melakukan suatu gerakan pertahanan diri.

Tanpa perencanaan dia segera menghindar.

 **Zrash.**

Tidak dipedulikannya api yang mengenai tangannya, dengan menggigit bibir menahan tangannya yang perih, dia segera mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Sehun –sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan baik oleh Sehun maupun Kyuhyun karena seharusnya Luhan mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun yang masih menyerangnya.

" _Locomotor Wibbly_!"

Luhan segera berlari menghindari serangan cincin api profesor Kyuhyun. Tidak memperhatikan Sehun yang jatuh begitu saja di tanah karena kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_ dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Yang terpenting adalah dia sudah memastikan mantra yang ia rapalkan mengenai Sehun.

Dia tidak punya banyak waktu melihat hasilnya karena dia masih memiliki profesor Kyuhyun untuk dilawan.

" _Stupe_ –"

" _Immobulus_!"

Luhan memandang semuanya.

Luhan mengingat kembali semuanya.

.

 _"Hari ini kau akan melawan Sehun. Aku akan mengawasi"_

 _Luhan dan Sehun memandang wajah profesor Kyuhyun yang santai, dan kemudian saling memandang masing-masing._

 _"Kenapa aku harus melawan muggle ini?" Sehun sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi nada ketidaksukaan yang dia keluarkan ketika mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut._

 _Melawan Luhan adalah yang bodoh, dan membuang waktu. Itu yang dipikirkan Sehun._

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, masih dengan gayanya yang santai dan senyuman tidak bersalah. "Mungkin karena ini perintahku yang sekaligus disetujui oleh profesor Heechul?"_

 _Ugh, Sehun tidak pernah seingin ini untuk menggunakan kekuasaan Ayahnya agar bisa memecat profesor menyebalkan satu ini._

 _Sehun menarik napas sabar. "Maksudku adalah, aku dan Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang setara. Kalaupun salah satu di antara kami lebih baik, itu adalah Luhan yang sudah berlatih sendiri dengan profesor Heechul selama ini. Jadi, tidakkah ini sia-sia?"_

 _"Oh, kurasa kalian satu level" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman kemenangan, entah mengapa, Sehun tidak mengerti. Tetapi perasaannya tidak enak. "Aku tahu kau sering berlatih sendirian bersama tuan Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol di luar jam pelajaran"_

 _Luhan memandang Sehun dengan memiringkan kepala, mata yang membesar, dan mulut membentuk huruf O dengan sangat besar dan bulat. Merasa kaget, kagum, sekaligus penasaran mengapa Sehun berlatih sendirian. Apakah dia serajin itu?_

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya_ _–" Kyuhyun menyambung. Nada bicaranya penuh dengan canda. Seakan dia tahu apa sebenarnya alasan Sehun berlatih sendirian. Tetapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Dia masih terkagum dengan Sehun. "–tapi aku mengawasi latihanmu, dan kau luar biasa. Kau bisa melindungi orang yang ingin kau lindungi"_

 _Luhan semakin kagum karena membayangkan Sehun bisa melindungi keluarga dan temannya kelak. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya membeku, dengan pipi yang tiba-tiba memerah luar biasa entah mengapa._

 _Mungkin membayangkan dirinya sedang melindungi seseorang._

 _Yang jelas orang tersebut bukan muggle berambut merah muda yang terus menganggu hidup Sehun dan berpotensi membuatnya gila._

 _Bukan namja bernama Luhan. Titik._

 _"Jadi bagaimana, tuan Oh Sehun?" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang ingin dilenyapkan Sehun. "Kau mau membantu profesormu ini kan?"_

 _Sehun mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan memandangi tongkat itu. "Sehun, apa yang kau_ – _"_

 _"Ventus!"_

 _Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya karena angin yang menerpanya segera menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun, hendak protes. Tetapi dia mengurungkannya karena Sehun sudah hampir siap sepenuhnya untuk merapalkan mantra lagi._

 _Dengan pupil mata yang membesar, Luhan segera menggerakkan tongkatnya juga. "Expelliarmus!"_

 ** _Tak._**

 _Tongkat Sehun terlempar. Luhan berdiri, nyaris bernapas lega sebelum dia merasakan ada orang yang hendak menyerangnya lagi. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan_ _–_

 ** _WUSSHH. Buk._**

 _Dia terjatuh kembali karena serangan angin Ventus yang sama, bedanya kali ini adalah dari profesor Kyuhyun._

 _Luhan memandang profesor Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arah Sehun._

 _"Aku suka dengan caramu memulai secara tiba-tiba, Sehun" kemudian dia melihat ke arah Luhan. "Kau harus belajar untuk siap kapanpun, Luhan, musuh bisa muncul tiba-tiba dan bertambah seenaknya"_

 _Luhan segera menghindar dari serangan yang dilakukan Sehun, sembari mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _"Kita bebas memakai sihir apapun di sini" profesor Kyuhyun menginterupsi. "Yang jelas bukan tiga mantra terlarang, Avadra Kedavra, Imperio, dan Crucio karena penyihir tidak membunuh"_

 _Jantung namja bermata rusa itu berdetak dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya ketika dia akhirnya sadar apa yang tengah terjadi._

 _Dia akan melawan profesor Kyuhyun dan Sehun secara bersamaan._

.

Namja surai merah muda itu terduduk. Terengah-engah. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Dan keringat dingin masih mengalir. Seakan dia masih dikejar oleh rapalan-rapalan mantra dari Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya, atau profesor Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak seutuhnya karena mantra _Immobulus_ Luhan berhasil mengenainya. Atau mungkin rasanya masih seperti ketika naga Korean Hazelflame menyerangnya.

Sehun yang baru saja menyembuhkan kakinya dari mantra Luhan, menggerakkan tongkatnya ke arah profesor Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan _counterspell_ atau mantra balik dari _Immobulus_.

Setelah kilat mengenai tubuh profesor Kyuhyun yang menjadi kaku, dengan segera profesor Kyuhun bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Profesor Kyuhyun dengan menganggukkan kepala berulang dengan senyuman khasnya, menghampiri Luhan yang masih terengah. " _Vulnera Sanentur_!"

Luka yang ada di tangan Luhan segera menutup. Darah yang daritadi mengalir berhenti. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, rasa perih, nyeri, dan sakit karena bara api tidak lagi terasa oleh Luhan.

"Terimakasih" profesor Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Luhan dengan senyuman dan anggukan singkat, sebelum beralih ke Sehun dan merapalkan mantra yang sama untuk menyembuhkan lecet pada wajahnya karena hantaman air oleh Luhan tadi.

Setelah kedua siswanya sembuh dari segala luka, profesor Kyuhyun berdiri di depan keduanya.

"Kerja bagus. Sebelumnya, terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian" pria itu memulai pembicaraan. "Dan kau Luhan, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menahan kami berdua"

Luhan menunduk. "A–Aku juga tidak–"

"Nah. Inilah alasan kenapa aku di awal mengatakan hanya Sehun yang akan menyerangmu" Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah sarat akan pertanyaan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyimak, kendati sama-sama penasaran.

"Kau dan kepercayaan dirimu masih harus dibenahi" profesor Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Kalau aku mengatakan rencanaku untuk membuatmu melawan dua orang, kau pasti akan kecil hati dulu, dan berkata bahwa kau tidak akan bisa, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, dan segala pikiran negatif lainnya"

Luhan menggigit bibir, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan gurunya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sehun yang memasang wajah _bad mood_ andalannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sehun. Tetapi yang jelas aku tidak setengah-setengah menyerangmu"

Sehun melirik ke arah profesor Kyuhyun dengan kesal. _Hei! Asal tahu saja aku juga tidak setengah-setengah menyerang Luhan!_

Ya, Sehun tidak setengah-setengah tadi. Hanya saja dicampuri rasa aneh ketika Luhan terkena mantranya atau kelihatan kewalahan, mungkin rasa mengasihani _muggle_ bernasib buruk, ya itu saja. Bukan setengah-setengah maupun khawatir, yang jelas.

Entah dia sadar lirikan sebal dari siswa asrama Slytherin itu atau tidak, profesor Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. "Padahal ternyata kau bisa bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ini sudah menuju musim panas, sudah delapan bulan lebih dia berlatih bersama profesor Heechul. Dan profesor Heechul selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali karena Luhan yang tak kunjung percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _"Kunci utama dalam menggunakan sihir adalah keyakinan"_

"Kunci utama dalam menggunakan sihir adalah keyakinan" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya akan perkataan profesor Heechul ketika profesor Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Yakinlah Luhan. Bukan untukmu, tetapi demi semua orang yang terlibat bersamamu"

Luhan mengangguk. Tetapi Sehun bisa melihat kalau dia masih ragu.

Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Sehun menautkan tangannya ke arah tangan Luhan di sampingnya. Dan menggenggamnya. Seakan memberikan keyakinan.

Namja berambut _pink_ itu segera menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun masih menatap lurus profesor Kyuhyun yang baru saja berbalik untuk memanggil profesor Sungmin yang kebetulan lewat.

Luhan memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan karena sepertinya Sehun tetap tidak akan balas menatapnya. Dia hanya membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. Dan tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa dia menyukainya.

Mungkin karena dia merasa menemukan pegangan di tengah keraguannya?

Entahlah.

Pipi Luhan memerah karena sepertinya kehangatan dari genggaman tangan mereka tersalur ke arah pipinya semua.

Luhan tidak tahu saja, hal yang sama berlaku pada Sehun.

Profesor Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di depan profesor Kyuhyun, melirik ke arah Luhan dan Sehun, kemudian tersenyum pada profesor Kyuhyun dengan bola mata bergulir dari profesor di depannya ke Sehun dan Luhan. Yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman profesor Kyuhyun.

 _Kau, coba lihat mereka._

 _Aku sudah tahu._

Kira-kira begitulah makna percakapan mereka dari gestur tadi.

"Baiklah. Latihan cukup. Sekali lagi terimakasih" profesor Kyuhyun tidak membalikkan badan lagi. Dia langsung berjalan beriringan dengan profesor serba merah muda di sampingnya.

Karena dia tahu tangan yang melekat tanpa perlu bantuan mantra _Epoximise_ itu akan terlepas jika dia menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun tidak suka digoda.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di lorong, menuju ke arah lapangan Kogwarts untuk melihat kondisi Luhan. Di waktu seperti ini, latihan Luhan biasanya sudah selesai. Dan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo –atau keduanya– akan menjenguk Luhan.

Terdengar sangat protektif, dan memang kedua namja teman seasrama Luhan sangat protektif.

Karena pertama kali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak sempat men _jemput_ nya untuk _pulang_ , Jongin dan Chanyeol kembali mengganggu Luhan dengan memainkan rambutnya. Bahkan memberi serangga ke rambut Luhan meski mereka tahu Luhan benci serangga.

Dan akhirnya Luhan berlarian ketakutan dengan kedua namja menyebalkan yang tertawa sambil terus mengejarnya dengan ulat kecil di tangan mereka.

Untung saat itu ada Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang segera menghentikan Jongin dan Chanyeol, kemudian mengantarkan Luhan ke kamar mereka bertiga.

Sejak saat itulah pengawasan akan Luhan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin ketat.

Mereka tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang karena mendengarkan suara langkah kaki berada di belakangnya. Dia menaikkan alis, heran mengapa namja telinga aneh yang rasis, menyebalkan, dan berasal dari Slytherin itu berjalan di belakangnya.

Namja ber _eyeliner_ itu mencoba mengabaikannya. Dan kembali berjalan.

Di persimpangan lorong, Baekhyun berbelok ke kiri. Dan dia bisa mendengar kalau namja tinggi itu juga ikut berbelok ke kiri. Seterusnya seperti itu.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun jengah juga.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, meletakkan tangannya di kedua pinggang, dan memincingkan mata sipitnya untuk mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Siapa yang mengikutimu?"

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah tidak berhasil membuat Baekhyun emosi, adalah pertanyaan abad ini. "Ya menurutmu siapa?!"

"Tidak ada" jawab Chanyeol dengan menaikkan bahu, tanda tak peduli.

"Dasar bodoh" Baekhyun mendecih, memutar tubuhnya kembali ke depan.

Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan heran. "Apa karena kau darah campuran makanya otakmu juga tercampur aduk?"

Baekhyun berhenti. Dia menghadap ke arah belakang untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Lalu membuang wajahnya ke depan dan kembali berjalan.

Chanyeol menaikkan alis. Tumben sekali Baekhyun bisa mengontrol mulut bebeknya yang sangat–

"Karena ini sudah tahun ketiga, rasanya aku harus lebih dewasa daripada seseorang"

 _–cerewet._

Chanyeol menarik kata-katanya. Malahan dia ingin tertawa mengejek dan mengatakan "Dewasa apanya? Sama saja"

Tapi dia tahan karena dia keheranan melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan ketika mereka sudah berada di depan lapangan tempat Sehun –dan Luhan– berada di sana. Ketika dia melihat ada apa, Chanyeol juga ikut mematung.

"Apakah _eyeliner_ ku menutupi mataku?" setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih membuka mulutnya lebar. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Luhan dan Sehun bergenggaman tangan. Dan mereka terus diam tanpa suara dalam posisi seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa lama, Chanyeol juga penasaran.

"Oh, astaga. Apakah Jongdae memberi ramuan pada salah satu dari mereka atau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Jongin yang menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan penuh keheranan.

Ya, memang aneh Luhan dan Sehun bergandengan tangan. Tetapi seharusnya Jongin tidak usah merespon sebegitunya, seakan kanan dan kiri sudah terbalik, atau sederhananya lagi seakan mereka sudah gila.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin yang terus mengatakan _Aku tidak percaya!_ dengan histeris. "Hentikan"

"Pft" baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menahan tawa. Untuk kali ini Chanyeol berada di pihak Gryffindor karena Jongin memang berlebihan.

"Bukankah kau juga pastinya tahu Sehun ada _sesuatu_ ke Luhan?" tanya namja bermata burung hantu sambil melihat kembali ke Luhan dan Sehun yang masih setia menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

 _Ah, manis sekali Luhan dan Sehun_ , pikirnya. Seperti seorang Ibu yang melihat anaknya bersama kekasihnya.

"Ya aku tahu sih" Jongin mengelus kepalanya dengan gerutuan kecil. "Tapi kan tidak menyangka mereka sudah sampai ke tahap ini"

"Ya ampun" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan malas. "Baru bergandengan tangan, bagaimana reaksimu kalau mereka berciuman?"

"Dia akan pingsan" Chanyeol menyahut.

Ugh, Jongin ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol. Dasar tidak setia kawan. Pengkhianat. Ugh.

"Maksudku adalah–" Jongin memutuskan untuk mengutarakan alasan kenapa dia terkejut sampai seperti itu. "–kalaupun ada yang sejauh itu duluan, itu harusnya kau dan Baekhyun. Bukan Sehun dan Luhan"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin, dengan muka super memerah. "YAK! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku cukup setuju dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Orangtua kalian sudah saling mengenal juga" Kyungsoo, di luar dugaan, menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

Baekhyun langsung memincingkan mata ke arah Kyungsoo, merasa Kyungsoo menusuknya dari belakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol membalas "Bukannya kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil? Orangtua juga sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Kalian itu yang seharusnya sudah melangkah maju"

"Maaf ya, tuan dan nyonya Park" Jongin, yang merasa terkena serangan fatal, menyela. "Kami mengatakan tentang pasangan"

"Maaf, tuan dan nyonya Kim" Baekhyun ganti menyela. "Kami tidak seromantis kalian yang selalu masak berdua sampai-sampai bisa disebut pasangan"

"Hei!" Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena kata _selalu masak berdua_ dari Baekhyun membuatnya berdebar, entah mengapa, mungkin terkandung mantra yang disamarkan di dalamnya. "Dia hanya belajar dariku! Beda dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengunjungi rumahmu!"

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol membela Baekhyun. "Aku hanya mencicipi masakan dan mengobrol dengan Byun-ajumma dan Baekhyun. Bukannya berduaan di satu ruangan dengan–"

"Wah, wah, jadi malah sudah mengobrol sekeluarga" Jongin menyela. "Tidak sekalian melamar dan menikah?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjawab bersamaan. "Kau saja dan Kyungsoo sana yang menikah! Kami pastikan datang membawa hadiah!"

"Ya! Bawa hadiah perabotan rumah tangga kalian berdua karena aku yakin kalian akan menikah lebih dulu!" balas Kyungsoo yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Jongin.

"Asal tahu saja ya, kalian yang tidak pernah bertengkar inilah yang sangat mungkin lebih dulu menikah!" Chanyeol ganti membalas dan Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan ujaran _Benar sekali!_

"Oh, ya?!" Jongin ganti yang berbicara dari pihaknya dan Kyungsoo. "Yang aku dengar benci dan cinta berbeda tipis. Itu artinya kalian justru yang sangat mungkin untuk menikah duluan!"

"Taruhan berapapun, kalian yang akan menikah duluan!"

"Kalian!"

"KALIAN!"

"KALIAN!"

.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Sehun dan Luhan segera menengok ke arah kastil Kogwarts. Dan mereka bisa melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berada di sana. Sepertinya sedang berdebat.

Namja yang lebih pendek penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah Chanyeol dan Jongin berbuat nakal lagi?

 _Aku harus membantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

 _Tapi–_

Luhan melirik ke arah genggaman tangannya dengan Sehun. Dia tidak ingin melepasnya, entah mengapa, tetapi mendengar teriakan lain dari arah keempat namja di sana membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk ke sana.

Dan akhirnya mau tidak mau, dengan suara lirih dia mengajak Sehun ikut pergi. "Sehun, ayo ke sana"

Luhan hendak melepaskan diri dan pergi ke sana, namun tangannya digenggam lebih erat oleh Sehun.

Namja berambut merah muda itu menatap Sehun. "Eum, Se–Sehun?"

"Tidak usah ke sana" Sehun menatap ke arah mereka berempat yang ada di sana. Dia tidak mau menatap Luhan. Tidak dengan kondisi wajahnya yang dia yakini memerah seperti ini. "Tetaplah di sini saja"

"Tapi–"

Mendengar Luhan akan menyangkal, Sehun dengan cepat mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Luhan, membisikkan alasan yang akhirnya membuat _muggle_ itu bungkam.

.

Angin musim semi senantiasa memainkan anak-anak rambut kedua insan yang berada di lapangan Kogwarts, masih bergandengan tangan, masih melihat keempat siswa yang mereka kenal melanjutkan debat.

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan namja berambut abu-abu di sampingnya juga tersenyum sangat tipis.

.

 _"Tetaplah di sampingku. Aku suka menggenggam tanganmu"_

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

 **MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA.**

 **BAIK UNTUK CHAPTER KEMARIN ATAU LAMA YANG AMAT SANGAT UNTUK UPDATE CHAPTER INI.**

Ngga ada alasanlah untuk tindakanku dibenarkan, kali ini bener-bener salahku yang ngga bisa ngatur waktu. Maaf ya, guys.

Sebagai hadiah ... ini chapter 4800++ kata *aku tahu itu tidak cukup* pokoknya maaf QwQ

Btw ada yang sadar summary sudah diganti? HOHOHO. Sebenernya dari awal pingin ngasih Sci-Fi nya langsung, tapi karena Sci-Fi nya ada di akhir-akhir, jadilah harus pasang Romance dulu.

Dan ... maaf kalau bagian Luhan vs KyuHun kurang seru ;w; sebenarnya aku payah kalau nulis aksi-aksi gitu, ah, tapi cerita romantis juga ngga jago X'D ya sudahlah. Pokoknya mohon maaf ya. Sudah lama tapi tidak memenuhi ekspetasi QwQ

P.S. ADA BEBERAPA HUNHAN HINT NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (delusion in selusion mode on). Dan Kai cakep ;w; 3 dan lagunya Luhan yang Lu sama yang Deep astaganaga, mesum banget liriknya. Apalagi bagian "Ooh" itu ... aku langsung bayangin Hunhan rate M. Habis ... **Ooh** sehun ... dan dulu caption IG Sehun pas foto Luhannya itu "Lu". Mau ngga mau deh ya pikiran jadi kemana-mana X'D

P.S.S Baekhyun makin cabai astaga. Ngga cuma Sehun, sekarang Kai juga buat sandar-sandaran X'D dasar cabekhyun.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

\- iya, baba Luhan dulunya juga diundang ke Kogwarts. Tetapi menolak.  
\- iya, karena udah terputus di keturunan yang jauh sebelumnya, makanya Luhan dan sekeluarga tetap dihitung sebagai _muggle_

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **0733** | **gimme** | **Balqis** | **Bubblebee1220** (maaf tidak semangat sampai telat lama sekali seperti ini ;w;)| **0820** | **DEERHUN794** (Sehunnya kemarin sibuk konser X'D)| **SebutLuhan3x** (Hunhannya di sini semoga ada X'D)| **Potterhead** | **Misslah** | **luhen** | **exostbabyz** (eh ada HP di RCTI?)| **keiLu** (ehh kemarin aku mintanya percaya sama Hunhan kok QwQ pokoknya selalu percaya Hunhan X'3)| **tnpa nma** | **SarahM1106** (Selamat datang~! Makasih banyak n(_ _)n)| **al0hamora** | **XD** | **Ludeer** (ini lebih dari berabad-abad T^T udah masuk millenium baru T^T)| **hunna1220** (I know that feel. Aku juga kangen Hunhan setiap hari T^T)| **aesthic** | **hanhyewon357** (iya X'D iri Hanchul Yunjae, iri sama Kaisoo Chanbaek juga :'3 mome masih jalan hiks)| **Oh Luhan** | **BigSehun'sjunior** (mungkin karena pasangan postur tubuh seme semua itu Taoris. Yang satu tinggi muka _bitch_ , yang satu tinggi jago wushu muka sangar. Tapi Taoris sedang bersedih T^T)| **juniaangel58** (rahasia adalah kata favorit saya X'D)| **herzana00kurnia** (udah jadian di dunia nyata X'D)| **izH Lee** (Selamat datang~! Makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n)| **hunhan** | **yang kemarin baru nemu** | **HunHanCherry1220** (selamat menunggu ya harusnya T^T maaf)| **nam** | **fururu fuyu** (ini juga telat sebulan T^T maaf T^T hunhan forever!)| **pooarie3** (ini malah full filler X'D ngga ada konflik. Jangankan berapa ratus halaman, ini suruh mikir teori sama analisis aja udah pusing T^T skripsi mematikan hiks)| **christalalice1** (Selamat datang~! Makasih banyak n(_ _)n)| **Ls97** (Selamat datang~! Makasih banyak n(_ _)n maaf tidak memenuhi harapan fast update)| **Undetected404** (Selamat datang~! Makasih banyak n(_ _)n)| **kkamjongwife** | **Uchiharuno Rozu**

Full Hunhan,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	13. Colors

Ada sebuah gedung tua di Korea Selatan. Gedung itu tidak terawat. Beberapa bagian sudah runtuh. Atapnya sudah berlubang. Catnya mengelupas. Lusuh, lembab, dan berlumut. Semak belukar juga tumbuh di sana, merambati bagian dinding gedung itu. Membuatnya semakin rapuh.

Dikatakan usianya sudah mencapai ratusan tahun. Dan gedung itu selalu memancarkan hawa mengerikan, baik pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam. Sehingga tidak ada yang mau ke sana. Bahkan tuna wisma yang seharusnya tidak pemilih pun tidak ada yang mau memanfaatkannya sebagai tempat bernaung dari panas dan hujan.

Pemerintah pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin memperbaiki gedung yang memakan lahan cukup luas itu. Padahal bisa dibayangkan proyek-proyek menguntungkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan dengan memanfaatkan lahan sebesar itu. Tetapi kenyataannya, pemerintah tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kemungkinan menguntungkan itu.

Sehingga lambat laun, akhirnya gedung itu terlupakan. Tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Selain sebuah legenda yang menceritakan keberadaan sebuah gedung tua yang seram.

Namun, sebenarnya jika mereka mendatangi gedung itu, masuk ke dalamnya, dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan gelap dan berdebu, yang dulunya adalah ruang penyimpanan, mereka akan menemukan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar pada salah satu dinding pada ruang itu.

Dan jika mereka berhasil mengucapkan mantra yang tepat, mereka akan terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

Lalu mereka akan tiba –mendarat, tepatnya– di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan megah dan besar, dengan arsitektur gaya Eropa, begitu pula dengan desain interiornya.

Layaknya gedung di dunia sihir lainnya.

Gedung yang tidak akan diketahui _muggle_ keberadaannya karena diberi penangkal _muggle_ ini berisi orang-orang yang sibuk. Sibuk berlalu lalang. Sibuk memberikan cap. Sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas. Sibuk menilai. Sibuk mengadili. Sibuk mencari-cari.

Dan mereka semua menggunakan jas formal dan celana panjang. Beberapa membawa koper.

Seperti sebuah kantor.

Dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung inilah, seseorang sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul dan tidak akan pernah berhenti mengepul karena sihir. Dia duduk menghadap ke arah jendela di ruangannya yang menampilkan langit biru yang cerah.

"Permisi, tuan Oh"

Pria itu membalikkan kursinya. Dia bisa melihat seorang bawahannya menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Tuan Sehun baik-baik saja" lapornya, tanpa diberi perintah terlebih dahulu. Karena memang seperti itulah tugasnya selama nyaris empat tahun belakangan. Melaporkan apa yang sudah dia periksa, dengan kata lain keadaan anak dari _boss_ nya yang berada di Kogwarts. "Sejauh ini tidak ada lagi gangguan di Kogwarts"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Baik. Kau boleh pergi"

Bawahan itu menunduk, memberikan hormat sekali lagi sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan pria yang kini menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas mejanya. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya, istrinya, dan dua orang anak, terbingkai dengan rapi di sana.

Pria itu mengambil bingkai foto tersebut. Ibu jarinya mengusap wajah anak yang terkecil. Pandangan matanya meneduh. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Memancarkan aura sayang yang sangat kentara.

 _Sehun_ , batinnya. Menyebut nama anak yang lebih kecil, yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki tahun kelima.

Ah, betapa waktu cepat berlalu. Sepertinya baru kemarin dia mendengar kabar Sehun memasuki asrama Slytherin. Atau sepertinya baru kemarin Sehun dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Buah cinta dirinya dengan sang istri.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan anak yang kini berusia empat belas tahun itu akan segera menjadi pria dewasa sama seperti dirinya.

Tersenyum kecil, tuan Oh mengembalikan bingkai itu di atas meja. Dia berdiri. Dan berbalik untuk melihat kembali langit biru yang menenangkan pikirannya.

Dia hendak mengucapkan sebuah doa–

 **BOOM!**

–sebelum sebuah suara ledakan tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Sebelum dia merasakan getaran pada lantai yang dipijaknya. Sebelum dia melihat lampu gantung yang ada di ruangannya bergoyang, buku-buku yang berada dalam rak buku berjatuhan, dan seluruh benda bergetar dengan keras.

Kakinya segera membawanya keluar dari sana.

Dan keadaan di luar sangatlah kacau. Semua orang berlarian. Ada yang masih bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan kedua yang menggetarkan. Mesin-mesin tik sudah ditinggalkan. Di lantai kertas-kertas bertebaran.

 **BOOM!**

Seluruh orang di sana menghentikan aktivitasnya. Juri-juri pergi. Petugas membawa terdakwa pergi. Menunda segala sidang yang dijadwakan hari ini.

 **BOOM!**

Pria itu berlari, bukan ke arah pintu keluar, tetapi ke arah ledakan itu berasal.

"TUAN OH!"

Tungkainya tak berhenti, tetapi tuan Oh tetap menoleh. Menatap seorang bawahannya yang berlari menubruki beberapa orang untuk sampai ke tempatnya. "JANGAN KE SANA!

Orang itu akhirnya sampai ke arahnya, menghentikan dirinya yang tetap bergegas. "Maafkan aku tuan, tetapi–"

"Aku harus menghentikan ledakan ini" Ayah dari Oh Sehun itu memotong perkataan bawahannya.

"Tetapi sepertinya penjahat akan meledakkan seluruh gedung ini dan–"

Sebelum bawahan itu menyelesaikan, lagi-lagi pria itu memotong terlebih dahulu. "Ini adalah tugas–"

 **BOOM!**

Bawahan itu memandang ngeri dinding yang retak di sekitarnya. Dengan retakan yang menjalar ke dinding lain. Matanya menatap dinding di belakang atasannya. "AWAS!"

 **BRAK!**

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Colors**

 **.**

Kogwarts heboh sejak sore tadi. Bahkan saat makan malam di ruang utama berlangsung pun, pembicaraan yang sama masih terus berlangsung. Pembicaraan yang memang masih hangat, atau mungkin masih bisa dibilang panas karena kejadian ini sama saja terjadi masih hari ini juga.

"Kudengar gedung kementerian sihir hancur parah" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan bisa mendengar pembicaraan salah satu teman mereka, anggota Gryffindor lainnya.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kementerian sihir dihancurkan dengan mudah" komentar anak dari asrama Ravenclaw yang kebetulan sedang lewat di dekat meja Gryffindor dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan siswa-siswa asrama terbaik ini. "Maksudku, seharusnya mereka memiliki pertahanan yang hebat. Mereka adalah pusat pemerintahan"

"Apakah pelakunya sudah ditemukan?" yang lain menimpali dengan pertanyaan. Dibalas gelengan tidak mengerti oleh yang lainnya lagi.

Luhan menatap ke arah meja Slytherin. Tempat Sehun biasa duduk di sana kosong. Begitu juga dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka tidak ada di aula ini.

"Ayah Sehun–" Luhan memulai, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari anak-anak yang masih membahas berita besar tersebut ke arah Luhan. "–bekerja di sana bukan?"

Kyungsoo, sebagai teman masa kecil Sehun, mengangguk dengan prihatin. "Ya, begitu juga Ayah Jongin dan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Apakah Ayah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Dari surat yang Ayahku berikan, Ayah Jongin dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, mereka sedang tidak berada di kementerian sihir saat itu" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih menatapnya. "Tapi Ayah Sehun..."

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. "Ke–Kenapa dengan Ayah Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tidak ingin melanjutkan, sebenarnya. Tetapi Luhan terus memberikan pandangan memohon untuk diberi tahu.

"Ayah Sehun terluka parah. Dan belum ada kabar apakah Oh-ajussi..."

Luhan tidak mendengarkan apa kata Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Telinganya tak berfungsi. Sepertinya otak Luhan selaku pusat pengendali seluruhnya sedang fokus kepada kaki-kaki Luhan daripada membuat telinga Luhan berfungsi.

Kakinya bergerak keluar dari aula utama Kogwarts. Meninggalkan makan malamnya yang tak tersentuh sama sekali. Mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, juga beberapa pandangan heran dari para siswa.

Yang Luhan pikirkan hanya Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak mengganggu dan mengejeknya seperti biasanya.

Sehun yang tidak hadir sedari tadi sore untuk menemaninya latihan seperti seharusnya.

Sehun yang tidak hadir di aula utama untuk makan malam dan bertukar pandangan secara diam-diam dengan Luhan –tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan Jongin maupun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Oh Sehun.

Sehun.

 _Sehun_.

* * *

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol yang tidak hadir di dalam aula Kogwarts. Dua orang dewasa yang seharusnya makan di meja pada mimbar –atau Luhan lebih sering menyebutnya panggung kecil– depan meja para siswa pun absen dari acara makan malam hari ini.

Dua orang itu berdiri berjejeran pada jendela ruangan kepala sekolah Kogwarts. Yang satu, sang pemilik ruangan, membaca surat yang dia genggam. Sedangkan yang lain menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan lekat, mencoba membaca mimik wajah yang tergurat.

"Jadi..." akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suara. "...yang menyerang kementerian sihir kemungkinan adalah _dia_?"

Heechul mengangguk. Kemudian mengambil kembali surat itu. "Kemungkinan dengan persentase yang sangat tinggi, jika mengingat bom yang digunakan adalah bom _muggle_ , atau dengan kata lain memang _dia_ atau tepatnya _mereka_ "

"Kau tentu mengerti ini semua dilakukan untuk memecah pengawasan ketat kementerian sihir untuk Kogwarts, bukan, profesor Leeteuk?" Heechul melanjutkan, karena Leeteuk diam saja dan terus menginspeksi surat itu seakan ada satu atau dua kata yang terlewat olehnya.

"Hm, menurutku juga seperti itu" Leeteuk bergumam, sebelum akhirnya melepas pandangan dari surat itu untuk memandang Heechul dengan serius. "Luhan dan latihannya sendiri bagaimana?"

"Untuk pertahanan diri, dia sudah bisa. Tetapi untuk melawan semuanya sendirian, itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan legenda seperti Voldemort maupun Harry Potter pun tidak menghabisi semua musuhnya sendirian"

"Kalau begitu, kita sendiri harus meningkatkan pengawasan dengan ekstra" ucap Leeteuk, membuat keputusan.

"Ya" Heechul menyetujui. "Dan aku ingin semua yang berstatus abu-abu diawasi juga. Karena bagaimanapun kita belum menemukan siapa sosok bermasker yang menyusup di dalam sini dan bekerja sama dengan si topeng kucing"

"Kau benar" Leeteuk merespon sembari melirik ke arah pintu ruangannya, namun Heechul tidak menyadarinya. "Semua yang berstatus abu-abu harus diawasi"

Di balik pintu ruangan itu berdiri seseorang berambut pirang yang mendengar semuanya.

Seseorang yang melarikan diri di tengah acara makan malam.

Seorang siswa dengan jubah Slytherin.

Wu Yi Fan.

* * *

Mengatakan Jongin dan Chanyeol bingung adalah hal yang wajar.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu asrama. Menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka harus kembali atau tidak.

"Aish, aku tidak mengerti" Jongin mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Aku tahu dia berhak bersedih meskipun Oh-ajussi baik-baik saja dan hanya terluka karena luka itu tidak bisa disebut dengan _hanya_ , tetapi tetap saja..."

Chanyeol tidak meminta Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. Dia tahu apa kelanjutannya karena dia sendiri merasakan perasaan yang sama. Namja bertelinga unik ini hanya mengangguk setuju. Sehun tidak biasanya bersedih. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari yang tidak biasa. Masalahnya ini menyangkut Ayahnya. Dan baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin tahu benar bagaimana Sehun menyayangi dan menghormati Ayahnya itu.

Tetapi mereka berdua tidak akan mungkin masuk. Tadi sudah jelas bahwa Sehun meminta, memaksa, dan memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi.

 _"Aku ingin sendirian"_ , begitu katanya, masih dengan suara dingin, dan tatapan kosong yang sudah ada sejak pertama kali dia mendengar kondisi Ayahnya.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin menuruti perkataan itu, mereka bisa diam dan merenungkan masalah ini bersama Sehun. Tetapi mengingat Ayah mereka berdua baik-baik saja, sedangkan Ayah Sehun yang sama-sama bekerja di sana tidak baik-baik saja, rasanya tidak enak. Rasanya memang lebih baik yang beruntung tidak berlaku seperti yang tidak beruntung.

Sehun pasti tidak mau menganggap Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang mengasihaninya. Dan itu sulit jika Chanyeol dan Jongin tetap bersikap seolah mereka mengasihaninya meskipun ketiga-tiganya tahu itu bukan rasa kasihan.

Jongin dan Chanyeol menghentikan pikiran mereka –untuk tetap di sini atau ke aula utama– ketika melihat Luhan yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan berada pada balkon di depan pintu asrama mereka.

Mata rusa Luhan tampaknya juga menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Jongin, karena seketika namja berambut merah jambu itu mendekati kedua siswa Slytherin tersebut.

"Apa Sehun ada di dalam?"

 _Oh_ , Jongin dan Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati karena mengetahui terlebih dahulu hal yang mereka ingin tanyakan.

Jongin mengangguk sedangkan Chanyeol mengatakan "Ya"

Luhan berbalik menuju pintu asrama Slytherin sebelum teringat bahwa asrama Slytherin menggunakan mantra kode, layaknya asrama Gryffindor. Berbeda dari asrama Ravenclaw yang menggunakan jawaban teka-teki sebagai kata kunci atau Hufflepuff yang menggunakan cara tersederhana.

Pria bermarga Kim segera berjalan mendekati tempat Luhan berada dan menggumamkan mantra kuncinya. Dan juga posisi kamar mereka. "Kamar ketiga sebelah kanan dari tangga"

Seketika pintu itu terbuka. Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu segera memasuki asrama siswa Slytherin.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelah siswa yang berkulit _tan_.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak masalah?"

"Untuk kita sebagai siswa Slytherin atau untuk kita sebagai teman Sehun?"

Chanyeol berbalik karena mendengar tangga sudah bergerak kembali. Jongin ikut berbalik dan berjalan dengan Chanyeol menuju tangga itu. Keduanya tanpa harus saling memberi tahu, sudah mengerti bahwa mereka akan menuju aula utama dan mengisi perut mereka.

"Keduanya" jawab Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atas tangga yang bergerak.

"Tentu saja Kris akan marah. Pft" Jongin geli sendiri membayangkan betapa murkanya ketua asrama mereka jika mengetahui ada siswa asrama lain yang memasuki asrama rahasia mereka. "Tapi itu yang dibutuhkan Sehun, mau bagaimana lagi"

Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju juga dengan alasan Jongin. Dan ikut terkekeh ketika dia akhirnya juga membayangkan raut wajah Wu Yi Fan karena lagi-lagi mereka membuat masalah dengannya.

"Kau benar, Kai. Aku sangat menantikannya"

.

Luhan melihat asrama Slytherin yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan asrama Gryffindor, selain warna kedua asrama mereka yang memang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna merah dan emas, seperti api. Yang satunya lagi berwarna hijau dan abu-abu.

Namja itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah yang diberitahukan oleh Jongin.

 _Sebelah kanan dari tangga_... Luhan menuju ke arah kanan tangga ... _kamar ketiga_ ... dan membuka pintu kamar ketiga.

Dia bisa melihat kamar yang tidak terlalu rapi –mungkin karena mereka tidak memiliki anggota kamar seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu bebenah– dan seseorang yang duduk di sebuah ranjang, bersandar pada salah satu tiang ranjang. Dia duduk membelakangi pintu, menatap ke arah bulan.

 _Sehun_

Luhan segera berjalan mendekat.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang pada kalian untuk pergi saja?"

Suara dingin dan datar itu menyambut pendengarannya ketika dia sudah berada satu langkah lagi dari Sehun.

Meskipun Sehun terdengar kesal akan kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya, Luhan tetap melangkah maju.

Dia bisa melihat iris mata Sehun –yang menatap bulan dengan aura kesedihan yang sangat kentara– dengan lebih jelas.

Perlahan jemari Luhan bergerak, menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan pasti.

Membuat namja berambut abu-abu menggantikan perasaan terganggu karena seseorang menutupi pandangannya dari bulan dan menggenggam tangannya seenaknya, dengan rasa terkejut karena mendapati Luhan berada di sampingnya. Di depannya.

Kemudian selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang berucap apa-apa. Luhan masih menundukkan kepala. Dan Sehun masih memandangi wajah Luhan yang tertutupi oleh surai merah mudanya karena dia menunduk.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan nada dingin dan datar itu dalam pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan. _Mood_ nya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan hatinya yang bertalu keras karena rasa penasaran.

Siswa Gryffindor itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memandang Sehun dengan serius meski mulutnya bergetar karena gugup. "Ka–Karena Sehun di sini"

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. Dia kembali mencoba menaruh atensinya pada bulan di luar sana yang bisa terlihat kembali karena Luhan sudah tidak menutupi pandangannya. "Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun bersedih sendirian" surai merah muda Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti gerakan gelengannya ketika dia memberikan penolakan ini.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu merasa lucu dengan jawaban tak terduga Luhan. Merasa lucu tapi tidak bisa tertawa. Tidak ketika seluruh perasaannya terasa ringan dan menghangat karena jawaban itu.

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun bersedih sendirian"_ , kata-kata itu terngiang dengan jelas. Menggema pada tiap sel Sehun.

Namja yang lebih tinggi melepas genggaman tangan Luhan padanya, dan sebelum Luhan bisa menggapai tangan itu kembali sama seperti ketika Sehun menguatkannya setelah berlatih, kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang namja yang lebih pendek dengan erat.

"Terimakasih" bisiknya. Pelan. Tapi Luhan dapat menangkapnya.

Kedua tangan namja bersurai _pink_ kemudian membalas pelukan itu dengan membelai lembut rambut abu-abu di sekitar perutnya itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika Sehun semakin menempel ke perutnya, semakin erat memeluknya.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Luhan menyenandungkan beberapa nada sambil membelai rambut Sehun yang tertidur dengan menjadikan kakinya –tepatnya pahanya– sebagai bantal.

Ditemani sinar bulan, jemari Luhan bergerak menelusuri wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai dan tenang.

Namja itu tersenyum ketika tangannya meraba bibir Sehun. Pipinya bersemu mengingat bibir itu pernah mencium pipinya ketika mereka berada di unit kesehatan Kogwarts.

Jari-jari Luhan masih asyik meraba-raba seluruh kontur wajah namja Slytherin itu.

 _Sehun tampan_

Dengan pemikiran itulah, siswa yang berdarah kotor mencium dahi siswa berdarah murni yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian namja yang lebih pendek mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar dan pipi yang memerah merekah sendiri. Selanjutnya dia kembali melanjutkan senandungnya. Dengan suasana hati yang lebih berseri-seri.

Sama seperti keadaan batin Sehun, yang sebenarnya belum sempat masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Seorang siswa mendapati Chanyeol dan Jongin berjalan ke arah meja mereka, meja Slytherin. Dia menyadari ketidakhadiran Sehun di antara mereka. Matanya lalu bergegas melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor.

Namja bernama Luhan itu juga belum kembali sama sekali setelah pergi cukup lama. Dan kedua kawan terbaiknya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga tetap makan dengan tenang di meja asrama mereka itu.

 _Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali_ , batin namja itu.

Kemudian bola matanya bergulir ke arah meja para guru. Dia juga masih mempertanyakan keberadaan profesor Leeteuk dan profesor Heechul yang sejak awal belum datang.

 _Mungkin mereka tidak akan datang_ , namja itu mengambil kesimpulan lainnya.

Kemudian dia melihat ke arah tempat kosong di meja Slytherin. Tempat untuk ketua Slytherin, yang tadi di pertengahan makan pergi secara tiba-tiba.

 _Kurasa aku harus pergi_ _._

Siswa ini kini melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis di tempat mereka masing-masing, dan mulai mengambil beberapa makanan.

Dengan berpura-pura bergaya seperti dia telah selesai makan, dia mengundurkan diri dari aula utama Kogwarts ini.

Berjalan keluar, menyusuri lorong-lorong, menuju suatu tempat.

Yang jelas bukanlah kamar asramanya.

Tetapi menara lonceng.

Dia menyusuri tangga, sampai anak tangga terakhir berhasil ia lalui.

Dan dia mendapati orang yang ia cari. Sedang bersandar di dinding tempat lubang menara lonceng, melihat ke luar, ke arah langit dan hutan beserta lapangan Kogwarts yang gelap.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan siswa ini merapatkan jubah bewarna hijau abu-abunya untuk menangkal rasa dingin yang dibawa angin malam musim semi tersebut.

"Bagaimana, _ge_?"

Sosok yang bersandar itu kini menoleh ke arahnya. Memasang muka serius. "Sesuai dugaanku, para profesor sendiri yang akan memperketat pengawasan"

"Lalu?" siswa itu, Tao, berjalan mendekat dan ikut melihat ke luar. Menanti lanjutan dari Wu Yi Fan, karena dia tahu ada hal lain yang belum disampaikan olehnya.

"Aku ketahuan oleh profesor Leeteuk"

Ekspresi wajah Tao menjadi lebih tegang. Dengan cepat matanya menatap siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan was-was. "Ap–Apa?"

Namja yang lebih tinggi, Kris, menepuk bahu namja bermata panda di depannya. "Tenanglah. Aku berhasil membuat alasan untuk itu"

"Meskipun aku yakin dia tidak akan seratus persen percaya. Dia pasti mencurigaiku. Sial" imbuh namja dengan warna rambut _blonde_ itu.

"Bagaimana bisa, _ge_?!" tanya Tao, masih tidak percaya.

Kris menghembuskan napas. Memandang ke arah siluet daun-daun pepohonan yang bergerak karena hembusan angin musim semi.

"Ceritanya panjang"

* * *

Fajar sudah menyingsing di dunia sihir. Dan para penyihir kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Mungkin tidak bagi para penyihir yang bekerja di kementerian sihir. Mereka diliburkan.

Tidak bisa disebut hal bagus juga karena setelah mereka masuk pekerjaan yang seharusnya selesai beberapa hari lalu akhirnya menumpuk di hari kemudian, ketika kementerian sihir sudah bisa beroperasi dengan lancar.

Seseorang mengawasi orang-orang yang masih berkerumun mengelilingi reruntuhan bangunan kementerian sihir itu, dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan cerutu di antara kedua bilah bibirnya.

"Dengan begini Oh keparat itu tidak bisa memberikan pengawasan khusus pada Kogwarts. Dia akan sibuk mengurusi instansi tempat dia bekerja"

Sosok dengan topeng kucing yang terpasang mengalihkan pandangan dari para penyihir yang masih menyelidiki kasus pengeboman yang mereka lakukan tadi, menuju ke arah pemimpinnya.

"Tetapi kemarin malam _dia_ mengatakan padaku bahwa Kogwarts sendiri yang akan memberikan pengawasan ekstra"

Sosok itu menghembuskan asap ke udara, hasil dari cerutu yang ia hisap. "Pengamanan Kogwarts mudah dikelabui selama kita masih memiliki _dia_ sebagai penyusup"

Pria bertopeng kucing itu mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Sosok itu menjatuhkan cerutunya, dan menginjaknya sampai bara di sana padam. Menurutnya rokok ini sama seperti kementerian sihir yang begitu padam apinya, hancur menjadi abu. Dia menyeringai melihat kementerian sihir yang kacau balau.

"Kita akan menggunakan makhluk kebanggaan kementerian sihir untuk mengambil apa yang mereka ingin hindarkan dariku"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan, laptop harus ganti harddisk (+baterai ... tabunganku hiks) dan seluruh file berisi fanart/editan hunhan hilang sehingga mood juga hilang (untung proposal skripsinya engga sih)**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf, saya memang payah dalam hal update hiks hiks**

 **Maaf**

.

* * *

Maafkan aku Kai, itu yang bilang Sehun tampan bukan aku ;w; itu Luhan, oke? Bagiku yang tampan cakep seksi tetap Kai kok QwQ Sehun enggakkk! #ditendangLuhan

Jangan tanya kenapa judulnya Colors, tanyakan Day6 saja karena pas ngetik dengerin lagu Colors. Kalau harus nyambung ya anggap aja bagian genggaman tangan itu. Soalnya di lirik Colors ada bagian genggaman tangan juga, lol

Ugh, ngga nyangka sebentar lagi semuanya akan terkuak T^T rasanya ini ff debut tidak sia-sia juga didebutkan kalau sebentar lagi menemui akhir. Mwehehehe

BTW CHANBAEK KURANG AJAR MOMENNYA BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA, TUMPAH-TUMPAH. BERUNTUNGLAH SEMUA CHANBAEK HARDSHIPPER DI DUNIA INI.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-aku bisa baca mpreg tapi tidak bisa bikin mpreg X'D kalaupun mereka punya anak mereka sendiri mungkin nanti pake bantuan sihir dan teknologi atau bagaimana, tergantung imajinasi nanti hehe. Dan itu nanti sequel, di sini hanya berkisar sampai masa-masa mereka sekolah di Kogwarts  
-yang di _flashback_ kemarin ...  
-ya. Xiao Lu = Luhan :3 tumben kan kali ini aku jawab ngahahahaaha #heh  
-di chapter kemarin mereka di tahun ketiga musim semi, berarti tiga belas tahun. Umur mereka di chapter ini tahun keempat menjelang musim panas, berarti empat belas tahun.

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **DEERHUN794** | **xieluharn** | **fururu fuyu** | **Misslah** | **SehunieHunHAN** (jangan menangis, pukpuk)| **XD** | **tnpa nma** | **hunhan** | **oohluhan** | **hanhyewon357** | **hanhyewon357** (itu peluk-pelukan ;w;)| **hunna1220** (sekarang jenggotan lagi kah?)| **Banana Sehun** (Kyumin couple dong mwahahahaha)| **0904** | **Potterhead** | **Ludeer** | **exostbabyz** (ngga papa, review "." aja aku udah seneng kok X'3)| **chanbyun0506** | **izH Lee** | **Bubblebee1220** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **Alohamora** | **luhen** | **aesthic** | **1643** | **gimme** | **tchandra07tc** (selamat datang~!)| **Yang kemarin baru nemu** | **DeathSugar** (saking lamannya aku update yah hiks hiks maafkan)| **juniaangel58** | **Xiaoluluu** | **urichanbaekhunhan** (ini TBC lagi padahal QwQ)| **kkamjongwife** (niatnya makin banyak tapi karena aku payah di romance ... jadi ... maafkan)| **song for you** | **shinsongkyo12** (selamat datang~!)| **pandatao68** | **HunHanCherry1220** (huwaaa iya lama ngga keliatan)| **pooarie3** | **dya** (aku juga suka dramione btw mwahahaha)| **Guest** | **Nurul999** | **Balqis** | dan guest yang kayaknya setiap hari ngasih sumbangan komen ke ff ini (atau errornya ff ini?), you da real MVP X'D

Full Hunhan,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	14. Foulest Creatures

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Tergeo : mantra untuk menyedot cairan untuk membersihkannya

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Foulest Creatures**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas sekaligus liburan untuk akhir tahun bagi siswa-siswa Kogwarts sudah dimulai. Luhan, sebagai siswa yang akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada tahun ke empatnya dan menyambut tahun ke limanya, kini sedang mengemasi barang-barang untuk dibawa bersamanya kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, Lu?" Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai menata barang-barangnya kini mendekati tempat tidur Luhan yang masih dipenuhi beberapa barang.

"Eum–" Luhan mendorong masuk beberapa barang yang _ngeyel_ tidak mau masuk dengan benar untuk memberikan tempat kosong kepada barang lainnya. "–sebentar lagi ... eum mungkin ... ?"

"ADUH! MENYEBALKAN!"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera menoleh ke arah kawan mereka sekamar yang lain, Byun Baekhyun, yang sedang terlihat pusing sembari memandangi botol-botol _eyeliner_ nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan tampang kesal. Bukan kesal dengan mereka berdua tentunya. "Satu botol _eyeliner_ ku tumpah"

"Astaga" Kyungsoo mendengus keras, memutar bola mata ke arah lain. "Kukira apa"

Namja berdarah campuran itu memberengutkan bibirnya. "Itu _limited edition_. Penyihir bernama Nam Taehyun membuatnya dari kayu hitam _Lignum Nigrum_ "

"Kudengar _Lignum Nigrum_ adalah pohon tua langka dan susah diekstrak" Luhan berceletuk, mengungkapkan kembali apa yang dia ingat dari buku plantologi sihir yang pernah dia baca.

"Huft, ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. "Yang perlu dibenahi di sini adalah kasurmu yang kini kotor, ckck"

"Ugh di saat temanmu susah kenapa kau malah masih mementingkan kebersihan?" erang Baekhyun sembari mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. " _Tergeo_!"

Kyungsoo menggendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Dia kembali membantu Luhan mengepak barang siswa bersurai merah muda itu. "Karena kita tidak boleh ketinggalan kereta. Aku ingin segera liburan"

Baekhyun yang selesai menghilangkan tinta yang tumpah, kembali memasukkan botol-botol _eyeliner_ nya. "Seperti kau punya agenda saja"

"Aku punya" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari Luhan yang sudah berhasil memampatkan barang, ke arah Baekhyun yang pura-pura tidak tahu dirinya sedang dipandang.

"Agenda dengan Jongin?"

"Ha. Ha" Kyungsoo tertawa sarkastis. "Membicarakan agendamu dengan acara bertemu mertua bagi Chanyeol?"

 **ZIIIP.**

Baekhyun yang sudah menutup tasnya segera memincingkan matanya yang sipit. Semakin berlawanan dengan mata besar Kyungsoo. "Maaf, ya, Chanyeol hanya akan mengunjungi _eomma_ ku! Bukan mengunjungiku! Beda dengan Jongin yang mengunjungimu!"

"Jongin hanya akan belajar masak bersamaku! Bukan mengobrol dengan keluargaku, lalu bermain di kamarku!"

"Kami hanya main PS! Dia yang ketagihan! Mana kutahu kalau darah murni tidak bermain PS!"

"Dan kami hanya memasak!"

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja dan melihat debat keduanya, justru memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Rasanya akan seru kalau Sehun main ke rumahku, aku bisa menunjukkan video Bambi atau kartun _muggle_ yang lain" Luhan mengawang-awang, tersenyum membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun menonton Bambi bersama. "Atau aku main ke rumahnya. Aku ingin bertemu Oh-ajumma. Dia wanita yang sangat manis dan baik"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Sepertinya sudah _fix_ yang akan menikah duluan siapa"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengamini perkataan Baekhyun. "Setuju. Sudah pasti mereka"

Luhan masih terlalu terbayang akan wajah Sehun untuk menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini sedang menggodanya.

* * *

Namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu sedang berjalan di koridor kereta api yang sedang bergerak ketika tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maaf"

Suara berat itu mengucapkan maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan sempat mengucapkannya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Eum, tidak apa-apa, Kris. Aku juga minta maaf"

Setelah memandangi namja yang lebih pendek di depannya sembari mendengar suara mesin kereta api untuk sementara, namja berambut _blonde_ itu akhirnya membuka suara untuk menghentikan apapun yang sedang dipikirkan namja di depannya itu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tadi aku mencari ruangan Joonmyeon ... tapi tidak ketemu"

Kris menaikkan alis. "Suho? Bukankah kau bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?"

"Tadinya iya" Luhan tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi Jongin dan Chanyeol masuk seenaknya, merebut tempat dudukku, dan menyuruhku mencari ruangan mereka. Katanya mereka diusir Sehun jadi aku saja yang ke sana"

"Lalu aku sudah ke tempat Sehun dan dia mengusirku. Katanya _mood_ nya sedang buruk" tambah Luhan semakin cemberut.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja masuk ke ruangan Sehun –dan tadinya Jongin dan Chanyeol juga– tapi sudah diusir saja oleh Sehun.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu kau bersamaku dengan Tao saja"

Luhan mengangguk, menyetujui usul Kris. Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor kereta, menuju ke gerbong lainnya.

"Tapi, apakah Tao tidak apa-apa?" Luhan tiba-tiba teringat pada kenyataan bahwa namja bermata seperti panda itu tidak pernah melihatnya dengan bersahabat. Setiap Gryffindor memiliki kelas gabungan dengan Slytherin, namja itu selalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan dia tidak pernah membalas salam senyuman dari Luhan. Dan itu hanya berlaku kepada Luhan saja, Luhan mengamati. Karena dia tetap biasa saja kepada siswa-siswa Gryffindor lain. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyapanya.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah Luhan dan memberikan senyuman meyakinkan. "Dia tidak akan protes, kau tenang saja"

Kedua namja berbeda asrama itu akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan sesuai dengan panduan dari Kris.

"Ge, kau sudah kemba–" suara ceria itu terhenti seketika. Yang mengucapkannya melirik tajam ke orang yang dibawa oleh Wu Yi Fan.

Mengabaikan senyuman kecil yang diberikan Luhan, Tao menatap Kris dengan raut wajah protes. Didukung dengan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Dia tidak mendapatkan ruangan. Jadi dia akan bersama kita. Tidak masalah kan?"

Tao hanya diam. Matanya kembali memindai majalah yang dia bawa, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak sendiri. Dia yakin Tao pasti kesal bukan main.

Tetapi belum sempat dia ingin mengatakan pada Kris dia tidak jadi duduk bersama mereka, Kris sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tao.

"Nah. Sekarang kau duduk di sini, mengerti?"

Karena sudah terlanjur, namja bersurai _pink_ itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kecil dan mengutarakan ucapan _terima kasih_ dengan lirih.

Tao melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang mengajak Luhan berbicara untuk menenangkan namja yang lebih pendek dari dirinya itu. Tangannya menggenggam majalah yang dia bawa dengan lebih erat.

 _Gege tidak boleh keluar dari rencana_.

.

Sehun mengacak rambut abu-abunya dengan kesal. Dia sudah berdiri, namun enggan melangkah keluar.

 _Biarkan saja. Toh pasti ada yang menampungnya_. Satu sisi hatinya mengatakan itu.

 _Kalau dia bertemu siswa Slytherin lain dan mendapatkan masalah bagaimana? Dia kan ceroboh, bodoh, dan ..._ satu sisi lainnya menanyakan ini.

Dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

Sehun tidak pernah peduli dengan darah kotor. Terutama anak Gryffindor yang tanpa perlu digeneralisasi, memang selalu terlalu naif. Tetapi, lagi-lagi satu namja –berambut merah muda dengan mata luar biasa _doe_ dan sifatnya yang bisa membuat Sehun gila– itu menjadi pengecualian.

 _"Pergi sana!"_

Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia mengusir namja itu. Membuatnya harus merasakan rasa bersalah dan sakit pada dadanya karena melihat wajah namja bodoh – _clueless_ , tapi Sehun lebih suka mengatainya bodoh– yang sedih karena pengusiran itu.

"Argh!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. _Ini semua salah Chanyeol dan Jongin!_

Ya. Ini semua salah namja bermarga Kim dan Park itu. Alasan kenapa Sehun _bad mood_ dan sekaligus alasan kenapa Chanyeol dan Jongin diusir oleh Sehun sampai mereka harus menginvasi tempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan, adalah karena mereka berdua terus menggoda Sehun.

Mereka menggoda Sehun hanya karena Sehun tersenyum ketika mereka sedang membicarakan Luhan.

 _"Wajahmu Hun! Astaga! Astaga aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA. WAJAH KASMARAN OH SEHUN!"_

Namja bermarga Oh itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa juga dia tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Kenapa dia harus kelepasan tersenyum?!

Oh, _well_ , mana Sehun sadar dengan itu semua. Dia entah mengapa refleks tersenyum ketika mendengarkan bagaimana Jongin melihat Luhan yang tersandung tasnya sendiri saat hendak masuk ke kereta tadi.

 _Wajah muggle itu pasti terlihat menggemaskan._

 _Hah!_

 _SALAH! TERLIHAT BODOH! BUKAN MENGGEMASKAN!_ Sehun semakin menjambaki rambutnya dengan keras.

Seusai mengeluarkan napas panjang, namja bersurai abu-abu itu segera melangkah keluar. Dia akan mencari namja rusa itu dan mengajaknya duduk di ruangannya.

Bukan karena dia ingin duduk bersama _muggle_ itu, oke. Tapi hanya sebagai balasan untuk Luhan karena Chanyeol dan Jongin mengusirnya dari tempat aslinya.

Iya. Itu alasannya.

Sama sekali bukan karena Sehun ingin berduaan dengan Luhan.

Sama. Sekali. Bukan.

.

Sehun dengan jeli mengamati satu per satu ruangan yang dia lewati. Ada anak-anak Slytherin lain, atau asrama lain, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Luhan.

"Kau mencari siapa?" jantung Sehun nyaris berhenti berdetak karena ketika dia melirik satu ruangan, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Luhan. Apa dia di sini, Taemin-hyung?"

"Tidak" Taemin menggeleng. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah ruangannya. "Hanya ada aku dan Minho di sini. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Luhan kemari ketika aku dan Minho–"

"Cukup, hyung" Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Memberikan tanda untuk Taemin berhenti. Sehun tidak perlu tahu informasi lebih jauh mengenai apa yang dilakukan sepasang namja itu. "Terimakasih"

"Padahal aku hanya bilang ketika aku dan Minho mau berduaan" kekeh Taemin. "Tapi aku tadi melihatnya sih"

Siswa yang lebih muda tidak jadi berbalik untuk pergi. Dia menatap Taemin. "Di mana?"

"Bersama dengan Kris" _APA?!_ "Kurasa mereka akan ke gerbong Kris"

Seusai berterima kasih dengan cepat, dengan tak kalah cepat Sehun bergegas menuju ke gerbong di mana Kris biasanya menempati ruangan. Tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu, dia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dan dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang memakan coklat dengan senyuman lebar, Kris yang sedang tersenyum ke arah siswa Gryffindor itu, dan Tao yang sedang membaca majalah.

Sebelum siapapun menyadari dia ada di situ, tangan Sehun sudah menarik Luhan berdiri.

Luhan yang memakan coklatnya segera menoleh ke arah siapapun yang sudah membuatnya berdiri –Sehun–, sedangkan Kris melenyapkan senyumannya ketika dia melihat Sehun yang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Luhan akan bersama denganku" Sehun mengatakannya ke Kris. Tidak ada yang tahu untuk apa. Termasuk Sehun sendiri. Tapi intuisi Sehun mendorong Sehun agar dia mengatakan ini kepada Kris. Meskipun terasa seperti deklarasi perang.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya" namja tinggi itu melihat ke arah Luhan dan memberikan senyuman yang membuat Sehun muak. "Sampai jumpa, Lu"

Luhan memberikan senyuman kepada Kris dan Tao –yang tidak mempedulikan baik Sehun maupun Luhan– dan mengucapkan salam kembali untuk Kris sebelum dirinya ditarik oleh Sehun keluar.

Sepeninggal Luhan dan Sehun, Tao mengalihkan pandangan ke Kris yang terlihat kesal. Tao juga menjadi merasa kesal karenanya.

"Tenanglah, ge. Sehun tidak akan bisa menggagalkan rencanamu"

.

Coklat Luhan sudah habis. Oleh karena itu mulutnya sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti menanyai Sehun dengan "Sehun, kita mau ke mana?"

Agaknya kesabaran Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pertanyaan Luhan. "Kenapa kau harus bertanya sih?! Jelas-jelas ke ruanganku!"

"Bukan begitu!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, menahan rasa ingin menarik rambut Sehun –Baekhyun mengajarinya untuk menarik rambut Sehun seperti ia menarik telinga Chanyeol setiap dirasa menyebalkan, Baekhyun guru yang tidak baik memang. "Tadi kan Sehun sendiri yang mengusirku!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan satu tangannya. "Sudahlah, ayo"

Luhan mengangguk patuh dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. Membuat jantung namja pemilik tangan yang lebih putih itu berdetak dengan aneh karena dia sungguh lupa kalau dirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Sehun melirik ke arah genggaman tangan mereka. Dan dia melirik ke atas. Melihat Luhan yang sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Bertanya kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan malah memandangi tangan mereka berdua yang berkaitan.

Dengan frustasi, namja yang lebih tinggi itu menarik cepat namja yang lebih pendek ke arah ruangan mereka.

Kemudian sampai di sana, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di bagian ujung kursi, di dekat jendela, menempel pada dinding. Lalu namja Slytherin itu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Membiarkan kursi di depan mereka kosong tidak terisi.

Tetapi rupanya Luhan tidak mempertanyakan mengapa. Jadi Sehun bisa lega karena dia tidak perlu menyiapkan alasan kenapa dia tidak duduk di seberang Luhan.

Agaknya karakter _clueless_ Luhan berguna juga meski terkadang jadi membuat dirinya terkesan bodoh dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wu Yi Fan lagi" namja yang berambut abu-abu membuka suara, teringat akan kejadian sebelumnya. Suara itu membuat namja yang bersurai merah muda mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah suka kepadanya" Sehun memandang serius Luhan. "Dia juga mencurigakan"

Siswa berdarah kotor itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi dia kelihatannya orang baik" belanya defensif.

"Ck" Sehun membuang mukanya dari Luhan. "Jadi kau percaya kepadanya atau kepadaku?"

Terlihat sekali Luhan sedang memikirkan dengan serius pertanyaan Sehun. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu jawaban. Tapi dia menutupnya kembali. Dan berpikir lagi.

"Ugh, Sehun, itu sama seperti aku harus memilih Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo" sampai akhirnya namja bermata rusa itu menyerah.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kesal. "Jadi aku dan Yi Fan sama levelnya bagimu, begitu?!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan heran. "Level bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Aish, sudahlah!" namja berambut abu-abu itu berpindah tempat duduk ke seberang Luhan. Dan dia menatap ke arah luar jendela. Mengabaikan Luhan.

"Sehun marah?"

Siswa bersurai merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala dia sadar Sehun tidak akan menjawabnya sampai kapanpun.

Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk duduk di samping Sehun. Lengannya langsung mengapit lengan Sehun dan kepalanya dia letakkan di bahu Sehun. Mengusak-usakkan wajahnya di sana –satu lagi ajaran Baekhyun, sering dilakukan ketika Baekhyun merayu Kyungsoo agar berhenti marah kepadanya atau memberikan pekerjaan rumahnya, _Semua orang suka kucing!_ , begitu katanya, yang dibalas _Bukannya suka kucing! Tapi risih padamu tahu! Lagian kau lebih mirip anak anjing!_ oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan maraaah" ucapnya lirih, seperti memohon kepada Sehun agar berhenti marah.

Sedangkan namja berdarah murni itu berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh ke dalam perasaan senang apapun yang entah muncul dari mana dan menguar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagai mata air yang baru saja muncul.

"Lepas" Luhan mencebikkan bibir karena suara Sehun yang dingin dan datar. _Ugh, Sehun masih marah. Bagaimana ini Baekhyun?_

"Iya, iya, aku memilih Sehun" akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia semakin menekankan wajahnya ke bahu Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Kris lagi"

Sehun tetap memandang lurus ke pemandangan di luar jendela kereta, tetapi dia sebenarnya sedang menahan senyuman kemenangan. "Apa kau serius?"

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya sebentar, melihat Sehun yang sedang memandanginya dengan tajam. Siswa Gryffindor itu mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun, dan kembali menunduk tetapi tetap menyandarkan kepala _pink_ nya di bahu Sehun.

"Iya, aku tidak akan dekat-dekan dengan Kris lagi seperti permintaan Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja hal itu terlewatkan oleh Luhan yang asyik mengusakkan surai-surai merah mudanya ke bahu namja yang berambut abu-abu.

Bahkan Luhan tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang baru saja mengecup dahinya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan memandang ke arah luar jendela lagi. Senyuman itu kini sedikit terasa berat.

Dia kembali melirik ke arah Luhan yang menguap dan memejamkan mata. Masih berbantalan pada bahunya dan memeluk lengannya.

 _Aku harus melindungimu dari mereka._

 _Aku harus melindungimu dari pria bertopeng kucing itu maupun Wu Yi Fan._

 _Aku harus melindungimu._

* * *

Kim Jongdae –atau bisa kita sebut Chen– memasuki sebuah gerbong, ke suatu ruangan dimana dia yakin bahwa beritanya ini akan membawa kehebohan bagi insan-insan di dalamnya.

Dia dengan wajah sumringah memasuki ruangan itu setelah sempat mengintip ke dalamnya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan.

Terlihat olehnya bagaimana Baekhyun sedang menonton dan menyemangati Chanyeol yang bermain PSP –yang tentunya milik Baekhyun– dan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang membaca buku resep bersama. Seolah buku resep itu sama asyiknya dengan komik.

"EHEM" merasa kesal karena tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya – _Apakah aura keberadaanku setipis itu?_ , begitu batinnya–, namja berwajah kotak itu akhirnya berdeham dengan cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian keempat jiwa yang ada di sana.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan permainannya ke mode _pause_ sejenak lalu ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara seperti Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara serempak melihat ke arah Jongdae sembari menaikkan alis.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun, sang vokalis –julukan, tepatnya ejekan dari Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun terlalu vokal– tentu saja menjadi yang pertama untuk membuka suara.

"Aku melihat Luhan berjalan di koridor kereta api seperti orang bingung"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera membulatkan matanya. Masing-masing menoleh ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol, memandangnya sinis.

"Kubilang juga apa! Luhan seharusnya kami antar, bukannya dilepas sendirian mencari ruangan Sehun yang dikelilingi ruangan anak Slytherin lainnya!" bentak namja ber _eyeliner_ pada Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sungguh kedua teman Luhan ini amat sangat menyeramkan jika sudah menyangkut Luhan.

Jongdae, yang di dalam hati sudah menari-nari merayakan kemenangan melihat dua wajah angkuh Slytherin tidak ada _Slytherin-Slytherin_ nya lagi, mencoba tenang dan melanjutkan. "Oh, masih ada yang lebih menarik"

"Apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran, yang mau tidak mau membuat namja ketua Ravenclaw sedikit berjengit karena kaget. _Sialan si mata burung hantu satu ini_.

"Dia sudah menemukan ruangan Sehun–" Jongdae ingin tertawa keras melihat gurat kelegaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun –yang diikuti gurat kelegaan Jongin dan Chanyeol–, duh, mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi beritanya jauh lebih buruk daripada yang tadi. "–tetapi Sehun mengusirnya dan kulihat dia berkeliaran tak tahu arah"

Yang dari Gryffindor membuka mulutnya, _shock_ , sedangkan yang dari Slytherin menggigit bibir, menanti semprotan dari dua siswa Gryffindor itu.

"KAN! SEHUN SIALAN!" teriak kedua namja dari Gryffindor, mengumpat untuk Sehun, tetapi teriakan itu diperdengarkan ke Chanyeol dan Jongin. _MEMANG SEHUN SIALAN!_ , batin kedua kawan namja bermarga Oh itu dengan dongkol.

Sedangkan yang dari Ravenclaw keluar diam-diam, dan tertawa keras di sepanjang koridor.

Dia melewatkan bagian dimana dirinya tidak mau memberitahukan Luhan dimana ruangan Joonmyeon –sekaligus ruangan Yixing, Minseok, dan dirinya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Jongdae menggelegar, tapi tidak sampai ke satu ruangan dimana ada dua siswa Gryffindor yang beradu mulut dengan dua siswa Slytherin perihal ide bodoh yang seharusnya tidak mereka turuti.

.

"Lihat" bisik seorang namja pelan. "Apa kubilang. Sehun pada akhirnya akan berubah pikiran kan! Malah mereka sampai tidur bersama. Ck ck"

" _Tidur bersama_ terdengar ambigu, Kai" balas namja lain, masih dengan berbisik.

"Demi profesor Leeteuk! Kau, maksudku kita, masih berusia berapa tahun tetapi pemikiranmu itu saja yang sangat, ugh, tidak tahu tempat dan waktu!" bisik namja lain –kalau masih bisa dibilang bisikan– sambil menginjak kaki namja kedua.

Jongin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya geram ingin membalas Baekhyun tetapi tidak jadi karena namja tinggi itu ikut memerah sendiri setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang _blushing_ karena perkataannya yang mengatai perkataan Jongin ambigu tadi.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting si Sehun itu sudah tidak sok-sokan dan mau menerima Luhan di dalam ruangannya ini kan" bisik Kyungsoo, menengahi sekaligus menyimpulkan. Sebenarnya tujuannya hanya supaya pemandangan manis di depannya tidak terganggu oleh ketiga orang ini sih.

Jongin mencebikkan bibir karena dia tahu maksud Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. _Luhan, Luhan, selalu Luhan. Huh_.

Namja berkulit _tan_ itu mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum berseri-seri dan heboh di dalam hati bagaimana manisnya Sehun dan Luhan tidur bersama seperti itu.

"Kalau menurutmu itu manis, kenapa kita tidak lakukan yang seperti itu juga?" bisiknya pelan ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Jika mata Kyungsoo itu sudah luar biasa besar, maka kali ini mata itu membesar dengan amat sangat besar. Bersamaan dengan memerahnya wajah miliknya. "APA KATAMU?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadinya ikut memandangi Sehun dan Luhan di dalam kini mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jongin yang sedang membekap Kyungsoo. Wajah mereka berdua merah parah.

"Ada apa?" tanya namja yang paling tinggi di antara semuanya, dengan menaikkan alis. Heran.

Jongin menggeleng. Sedangkan Kyungsoo seperti tidak sadar.

"Kalian mencurigakan, tahu" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, memandang dengan seksama untuk membaca ekspresi wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ti–Tidak ada apa-apa" masih Jongin yang menjawab karena Kyungsoo masih seperti kehilangan jiwanya ke tempat lain.

Merasa semakin dicurigai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo menjauhi mereka. "Na–Nah, aku dan Kyungsoo akan kembali ke ruangan terlebih dahulu. Ka–Kalau kalian masih mau melihat Sehun dan Luhan, eum, ya sudah"

Baekhyun hendak membuka suara. Tetapi Chanyeol menyenggol lengannya dengan sengaja. Membuat namja bebek itu mengalihkan pandangan ke Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya tetapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Dengan mengerutkan alis dia melihat kembali ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sudah tidak ada.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Hah. Kenapa mereka meninggalkan kita?"

Ketika namja bermarga Byun itu hendak melangkah menyusul Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namja bermarga Park itu menahan lengannya. "Jangan ke sana"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan menaikkan alis. Sungguh kelakuan Chanyeol lebih aneh daripada Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi. "Kenapa sih?!"

"Selain pendek–" Baekhyun membuka mulut, hendak mengata-ngatai Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol masih melanjutkan. "–kau ini bisa tidak peka juga ya"

Namja ber _eyeliner_ itu memberengutkan bibir ketika dia –tidak perlu waktu lama– sadar apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. "Tetap saja ada masalah. Kita lalu kemana? Benar-benar melihat Sehun dan Luhan tidur dengan berdiri di sini sampai kita sampai di dunia _muggle_? Atau kembali dan mengganggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Atau bagaimana?"

"Biar kupikirkan" Chanyeol meletakkan jemari-jemarinya untuk bergerak-gerak di dagunya. Memasang pose berpikir.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ikut berpikir mau tidak mau menghentikan pemikirannya ketika dia melihat Chanyeol duduk di tempat dia berdiri. Dengan kata lain di koridor tepat di depan ruangan Sehun dan Luhan berada.

Chanyeol yang menyadari pandangan bertanya Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya. "Kita duduk di sini saja. _Simple_ bukan?"

 **PLAK.**

Itu adalah suara tamparan Baekhyun untuk dahinya sendiri. "Kukira darah murni seharusnya lebih tahu tentang kotor atau tidaknya lantai koridor"

"Kukira darah campuran standarnya tidak lebih menyusahkan daripada darah murni" balas Chanyeol, menyindir.

Dengan menghentakkan kaki terlampau keras untuk hentakan normal, siswa Gryffindor itu akhirnya duduk di lantai di sebelah siswa yang berasal dari Slytherin.

"Ugh, ini menyebalkan" gerutu namja yang ber _eyeliner_ dengan posisi duduk yang tidak nyaman.

Memutar bola mata malas, namja yang berambut perak segera mengangkat namja yang lebih pendek dan mendudukannya di atas kakinya yang dia silangkan.

Kemudian belum sempat Baekhyun bereaksi, Chanyeol sudah meletakkan tangannya melingkupi tubuh namja pendek itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di punggungnya. "Sudah. Kau tidak akan terkena lantai kotor dan aku bisa tidur"

"Jangan berisik ya" Chanyeol kemudian memejamkan mata.

Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berisik meskipun di dalam otaknya segala kosa kata yang dia punya berputar-putar menanti untuk diucapkan. Sayang –atau untungnya– Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena siswa bermarga Byun itu hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya secara berulang-ulang dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, masih sambil memejamkan mata.

Dia yakin Baekhyun diam karena lagi-lagi namja diva itu kehilangan kata-kata, seperti biasanya ketika sedang tersipu.

 _Manis_.

* * *

Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah halte bis di belakang bandara. Menunggu Ayahnya untuk menjemputnya. Ketika dia menggunakan telepon umum di bandara, kata Ayahnya jalanan di tengah kota macet parah.

Dia sendirian karena halte ini adalah halte lama yang sudah tidak digunakan namun belum dihilangkan. Di sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa selain pepohonan.

Kalau saja Luhan tidak bersekolah di Kogwarts, sudah dipastikan dia akan ketakutan. Di tempat yang disebut-sebut angker, di mana pasti ada hantu. Dan Luhan sangat takut hantu. Setidaknya dulu, sebelum dia terbiasa dengan para hantu di Kogwarts.

Langit mulai menggelap karena warna birunya digantikan oleh warna merah oranye, seperti warna Gryffindor.

Angin berhembus. Dedaunan saling bergesekan.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, karena entah mengapa bulu kuduknya secara otomatis berdiri.

Angin berhembus makin kencang. Dan para ranting ikut bergesekan.

Luhan melihat ke arah langit yang secara cepat menghitam, seperti akan ada badai besar.

 _Apakah cuaca tiba-tiba memburuk? Bagaimana ini?!_

 **BLARRR.**

Angin berhembus dengan membabi buta secara drastis, dedaunan lepas dari tangkai pohon yang menahannya, dan berterbangan bebas di atmosfer. Seakan menyambut petir yang menggelegar, kilat menghiasi langit hitam, bagaikan _blitz_ kamera yang sedang memotret Luhan di bumi sana.

Namun yang lebih membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri adalah lampu-lampu jalanan yang kehilangan cahayanya.

Tidak, mereka tidak kehilangan cahaya karena padam.

Tetapi karena cahaya itu tersedot ke arah langit sana.

Arah pandangan mata rusa itu mengikuti bulatan cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalanan ke arah langit hitam dengan kilat dan beberapa petir yang menggelegar khas badai. _I–Ini masih dunia muggle kan?_

Mata namja bersurai merah muda –yang kini berantakan karena angin kencang– itu semakin membelalak tatkala melihat bayangan hitam di langit terbang mendekat ke arahnya.

Bayangan hitam itu seperti memakai jubah hitam bertudung, dengan bagian bawah yang terkoyak.

Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu, tetapi intuisinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus menjauh dari apapun atau siapapun sosok itu.

Dengan cepat namja itu membawa tubuh kecilnya berlari secepat mungkin.

Larinya semakin cepat ketika siswa Kogwarts itu menyadari bahwa sosok itu tidak sendirian.

 **Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Bulu kuduk leher namja itu semakin berdiri. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan–

"A...a..." Luhan bahkan tidak bisa berteriak.

–satu dari sosok itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Luhan masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Entah karena tudungnya, atau karena memang sosok itu tidak berwajah. Yang jelas bisa Luhan lihat adalah jemarinya yang berupa tulang belulang.

Ini bukan lagi _sosok_ , Luhan menyadarinya, mereka adalah _makhluk_.

Kakinya yang bergetar karena rasa ketakutan –yang entah bagaimana bisa, tapi diyakini disebabkan oleh makhluk itu– mulai tidak bisa berlari lagi.

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Luhan yang kini terduduk, dengan makhluk itu berada di depannya. Beserta kawan-kawannya yang sejenis.

Dan Luhan berani menyatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya.

Pada hantu. Pada ketinggian. Pada orang-orang yang mengincarnya.

Jika diibaratkan, rasa takut yang dirasakan Luhan seperti seluruh rasa takut yang pernah, atau bisa dirasakannya. Seluruh ketakutan secara serempak dirasakannya.

Seperti mengingat memori buruk. Seperti mengingat bagaimana kaki-kaki Luhan tidak menapak di tanah, dan di saat yang bersamaan sedang diserang oleh para penjahat itu, lalu teman-temannya dan para profesornya terluka.

Dibanding ketakutan yang membuat menangis, ketakutan yang dirasakan Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal ini lebih seperti ketika orang menghadapi kematian.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya orang menghadapi kematian yang tidak sesuai seharusnya, Luhan tidak pernah mati, tetapi begitu merasakan rasa ini, Luhan langsung tahu inilah rasanya orang yang mau tidak mau harus menyambut kematiannya.

Tidak bisa bergerak. Sulit bernapas. Mata hanya bisa membelalak. Tidak bisa menangis secengeng apapun dia. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Keringat dingin yang mengalir menemani suasana dingin dan mencekam.

Dan ketika makhluk itu seperti menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya, Luhan tahu dia tidak akan selamat sekali makhluk itu berhasil menarik apapun itu.

Karena menurut Luhan yang merasakannya, makhluk itu akan menghisap jiwanya, menjadikannya tubuh tak berjiwa.

Luhan ingin sekali menggerakkan tangannya. Mengambil tongkat sihir dan melawannya. Tetapi entah mengapa Luhan tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia. Bahwa makhluk ini sama halnya dengan pencabut nyawa; kekuasaannya mutlak.

Luhan hanya bisa merasakan ketakutan. Ketakutan. Dan Ketakutan.

 _Baba. Mama._

 _Teman-teman._

 _Para profesor._

 _Aku ... minta maaf._

Entah perasaan Luhan atau bagaimana, Luhan seperti mendengar suara seseorang. Dia juga melihat sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan di depan matanya. Cahaya itu menenangkan. Cahaya itu membawa pergi makhluk apapun yang tadi ada di depannya.

Apakah cahaya putih itu efek karena makhluk itu sudah mengambil seluruh jiwanya?

Tetapi kenapa dia masih bisa merasakan bahwa dia hidup?

Ah, atau cahaya putih ini adalah bagian dari proses kehilangan jiwanya?

Mungkin, mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu pergi karena mereka sudah selesai dan sekarang Luhan sedang diangkat menuju ke alam kehidupan selanjutnya. Mungkin seperti itu.

"LUHAN!"

Mendapatkan guncangan, Luhan seakan tersadarkan akan mimpi buruk. Namja itu dalam sekejap mengerjapkan matanya. Pupilnya membesar dan napasnya terengah.

"Syukurlah astaga"

Dia melihat ke arah orang yang masih menggenggam kedua bahunya.

"Pro–Profesor Heechul?"

Heechul memberikan senyuman tipis kepada siswa asuhannya. Keputusannya mengikuti Luhan tanpa perintah dari profesor Leeteuk rupanya memang keputusan yang tepat.

Guru pertahanan ilmu hitam Luhan itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Dementor" ucap pria itu ketika Luhan sudah bisa bernapas dengan lebih teratur dan tenang, ketika namja berusia lima belas tahun itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan keringat dingin terlalu banyak. "Nama makhluk-makhluk itu tadi adalah Dementor"

Luhan tahu bahwa Dementor adalah makhluk yang menghilangkan segala kebahagiaan, kenangan indah, segala energi positif dari tubuh orang atau apa saja yang dekat dengannya. Tumbuhan yang seketika layu, cuaca yang seketika memburuk, cahaya yang ditelan oleh kegelapan. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Kenapa Luhan bisa ketakutan, dan merasa seperti menghadapi kematian. Dementor adalah penghisap jiwa.

"Ta–Tapi ... Dementor sudah..." Luhan masih kesulitan bicara. Rasanya jiwanya belum kembali pulih karena beberapa bagian terhisap dan harus pulih kembali terlebih dahulu.

Luhan pernah mendengarnya di kelas sejarah Kogwarts dan Hogwarts. Dahulu Dementor adalah makhluk yang berada di bawah kementerian sihir, ditugaskan untuk menjaga para tahanan di sebuah penjara bernama Azkaban. Namun karena sifatnya yang memihak kepada siapapun yang bisa memberikannya asupan jiwa-jiwa, Dementor akhirnya beralih kepada Lord Voldemort. Setelah perang melawan Voldemort dan kawanannya yang bernama _Death Eaters_ selesai, Dementor tidak lagi digunakan oleh kementerian sihir. Meskipun tidak diketahui kemana perginya mereka setelah kementerian sihir memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan mereka lagi.

"Kurasa mereka membebaskannya" Heechul memberikan air kepada Luhan untuk diminum. "Dementor yang tersisa berada di bawah pengawasan Kogwarts. Aku tidak tahu di mana kementerian sihir _menyimpan_ mereka, tetapi kurasa mereka memang sengaja mengebom kementerian sihir untuk mengacaukan pengawasan juga untuk memanfaatkan Dementor yang tersisa"

Luhan menganggukkan kepala. Apapun rencana para penjahat yang mengincarnya, yang jelas dirinya sadar ia semakin dalam bahaya karena adanya Dementor di pihak mereka. Tapi–

"Profesor Heechul"

Heechul yang tadinya sedang memperbaiki keadaan di dunia _muggle_ berhenti menyihir lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang mulai bangkit.

"Mantra apa yang Anda gunakan untuk mengusir mereka tadi?"

Heechul memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Luhan yang beberapa meter ada di hadapannya. "Mantra _Patronus_. Dementor tidak bisa dihancurkan, mereka hanya bisa menghilang ketika waktunya mereka untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia. Tetapi mantra _Patronus_ yang merupakan kumpulan energi positif bisa membuat mereka pergi"

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tolong ajarkan aku mantra itu. Aku tahu itu pasti mantra yang sulit, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku menguasainya"

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat tatapan mata Luhan kepadanya yang sungguh-sungguh. _Kurasa dia sudah lebih berani sekarang._

–Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi takut. Luhan tidak ingin selalu berlindung kepada orang lain. Luhan tidak mau siapapun orang yang tidak bersalah, yang terlibat dalam masalahnya, merasakan ketakutan dan buruknya kehilangan jiwa –apalagi jika Luhan tidak bisa membantu mereka.

Orang tua. Teman-temannya. Para guru. Siswa Kogwarts lainnya. Dan para insan di dunia sihir.

Luhan tidak ingin mereka semua kenapa-kenapa karena dirinya.

Luhan juga ingin melindungi mereka.

* * *

Luhan menekan bel yang ada di dekat pintu rumahnya. Di halaman depan rumah sudah terparkir mobil Ayahnya. Setelah selesai dengan Dementor tadi, profesor Heechul menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan –dengan bantuan sihir tentunya. Luhan mengiyakan, dan kebetulan sekali ketika dia menghubungi Ayahnya untuk memberi tahu, Ayahnya kebetulan memang harus memutar balik karena sudah tidak mungkin untuk terus maju melewati kemacetan.

"Lu–" Pintu rumah Luhan mulai terbuka. Dan dalam sekejap Luhan sudah memeluk erat Ibu dan Ayahnya yang berada.

Namja berambut merah muda itu melewatkan ekspresi Ayah dan Ibunya melihat sosok yang ada di belakang Luhan.

Profesor Heechul.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Mendengar suara dingin Ayahnya, Luhan –yang berada di pelukan Ibunya karena Ibunya mendekapnya kencang tiba-tiba– segera menengadahkan kepala. Siswa Kogwarts itu kini bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah Ayahnya mengaku, seperti dinginnya suarannya.

Dan itu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Pergi dari sini. Jangan membuat Luhan dalam masalah lagi" lirih pria itu tajam, membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya. Demi dunia sihir, profesor Heechul adalah gurunya!

"Baba, ini profesor Heechul. Dia–"

Sebelum Luhan selesai, profesor Heechul sendirilah yang menyelanya. "Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Ibu Luhan melihat putra semata wayangnya yang hendak merespon bentakan suaminya ke _orang itu_ , yang mengingatkan mereka –kecuali Luhan– akan masa lalu yang kelam, segera menarik Luhan ke dalam rumah.

Luhan membuka mulut, hendak memprotes kelakuan Ibunya. Tapi memahami arti dari gelengan Ibunya membuatnya bungkam. Meskipun di dalam benaknya pertanyaan _Kenapa? Kenapa?_ dan _Kenapa?_ berputar terus seperti kaset yang rusak.

Yang Luhan bisa dengar adalah ucapan terakhir profesor Heechul sebelum Ayahnya menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi"

.

Makan malam itu terlampau hening. Berbeda sekali dengan makan malam yang biasanya. Di mana Luhan akan menceritakan semua aktivitasnya selama setahun di Kogwarts dengan ceria.

Dingin, persis seperti nada yang digunakan Ayah Luhan kepada profesor Heechul.

Namja bersurai merah jambu itu sendiri melirik ke arah makanannya yang tidak kunjung habis dan Ayah Ibunya bergantian.

 _Tunggu makan malam selesai, dan aku akan bertanya_ , Luhan memastikan di dalam hatinya.

Dengan pemikiran itu Luhan menghabiskan makan malamnya secepat mungkin.

Selesai makan, Luhan yang juga selesai membantu Ibunya membereskan meja bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana dia mendapati Ayahnya yang sedang menatap koran.

Ya, menatap koran karena Luhan tahu pikiran Ayahnya tidak benar-benar fokus pada koran tersebut.

Luhan berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping Ayahnya, dan mulai membuka suara. "Baba"

Pria yang turut andil akan keberadaan Luhan di dunia itu tak bergeming, tetap menyeriuskan diri pada koran yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dia hanya menaikkan alis, sebagai tanda ganti kata _Apa?_.

"Bisakah Baba memberi tahuku alasannya?" Luhan berucap. "Kenapa Baba dan Mama berlaku seperti itu kepada profesor Heechul?"

Ayahnya meletakkan koran itu secara sembarangan di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang mengeras segera melunak menatap kedua iris anaknya yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu" jawabnya, singkat.

Namun Luhan tidak menginginkan jawaban seperti itu. "Tapi profesor Heechul adalah orang yang baik, Ba. Dia guruku di Kogwarts"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" Ibu Luhan yang berada di ambang tempat masuk ruang keluarga duduk di samping Luhan. "Kau tidak akan mengerti kenapa Baba bersikap seperti itu tadi"

Luhan menggigit bibir sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Kyungsoo untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan mengerti karena kalian tidak memberi tahuku secara jelas"

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa benar itu demi kebaikanku" yang ini adalah suara hati Luhan sendiri.

Mendengarnya, Ibu Luhan segera memandang anaknya dengan tidak percaya. "Apa kau meragukan Baba dan Mamamu sendiri?"

"Tidak" namja berambut _pink_ itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi kalian sendiri yang membuatku seperti itu"

"Apa sekarang kau berani–"

"Sudahlah" Ayah Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kurasa dia benar, dia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya"

Luhan memandang Ayahnya dengan mata penuh harap. Sedangkan Ibu Luhan pasrah dengan keputusan suaminya.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu kenapa"

* * *

Sehun sedang duduk bersama Ayah dan Ibunya di ruang keluarga mereka. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Ibunya menepuk-nepuk pungguh Ayahnya untuk menguatkannya.

Dementor kabur.

Itu pasti karena kementerian sihir yang sedang tidak berdaya.

Dan sebagai pimpinan tertinggi, kepala keluarga Oh itu tentunya merasa beban yang dia tanggung semakin memberatkan.

Sehun merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk orang yang sangat ia hormati.

"Sehun, bisakah kau memanggil kakakmu kemari?"

Mendengar permintaan Ayahnya, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. _Lagi-lagi dia yang dibutuhkan oleh Appa, bukan aku._

"Baik, Appa" mengesampingkan rasa kecewanya, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar kakaknya di lantai dua. Di sebelah kamarnya.

 **Tok. Tok.**

Sehun sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin kakaknya sedang mandi. Lebih baik jika Sehun memberi tahunya sekarang jadi seusai mandi kakaknya itu bisa bergegas menemui Ayahnya, begitu pemikiran Sehun, yang mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya –yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

Sehun masuk, berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Namun sebelum dia sampai ke pintu kamar mandi, ada sesuatu yang tertangkap matanya, yang membuat napasnya tercekat.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah masuk ke kamar kakaknya, memang, itu benar.

Tetap saja apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah sesuatu yang masuk akal, atau setidaknya pernah diduga olehnya.

Sebuah buku berisikan foto dan tulisan-tulisan, terletak di atas ranjang. Sebuah dinding dengan foto yang berobjek sama dalam berbagai tahun.

Foto seorang yang sangat Sehun kenal.

Luhan.

"I–Ini" Sehun menatap buku yang bertuliskan tanggal-tanggal tempat terjadinya penyerangan. Seperti bom, lepasnya naga, termasuk meledaknya kementerian sihir. Di sana tertulis bermacam-macam _Berhasil dan terluka. Berhasil dan selamat. Berhasil dan kabur._

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Sehun.

"Bukankah tidak sopan menyentuh barang milik seseorang tanpa konsen dari pemiliknya, Oh Sehun?"

Suara itu membuat Sehun semakin sulit bernapas.

Memberanikan diri dengan segala perasaan yang bergejolak _marah, akhirnya, sudah kuduga_ , dia menoleh ke arah orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Sang pemilik kamar.

"Apa maksud semua ini–"

"–Wu Yi Fan?"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

 **Rest in Peace**

Alan Rickman

(Played a role as Professor Snape in Harry Potter)

"After all this time?"  
"Always"

–will be my favorite lines in Harry Potter, forever.

P.S. I cried so hard, especially after watching his compilations in Harry Potter

* * *

MAAFKAN TYPO(S) AKU NGGA NGE-CHECK LAGI KARENA UGH ALAN RICKMAN QwQ

Ini ngga sampai sebulan seperti biasa kan X3 dan panjangnya 5400++ karena momennya panjang yah. Mumpung masih bisa diselipin momen. Dan oh ya, itu masalah Dementor Luhan hanya tahu beberapa dari pelajaran di kelas, karena sudah tidak digunakan, mantra untuk melawan juga tidak diajarkan di Kogwarts. Begitu.

Dan _guys_ , Sehun mau menghapus semua foto dia itu hak dia. Kalaupun Sehun mau melebihkan hubungan sama Irene atau cewek manapun juga hak dia.

Lagian ternyata ngga semua foto dihapus. Dan itu _photo session_ cuma dalam rangka kerja. Gelang _couple_ mereka juga buat _charity_ , bukan gelang macam Cartier Love Series –yang masih dipakai si Bambi Lulu gemesin.

Ngga bisa memungkiri sih, itu pasti kena ke _mood_ kita. Bahkan aku sendiri mungkin bakal menghentikan fic-ficku 'sejenak' kalau satu dari Hunhan positif pacaran. Tapi ya udah, mau gimana lagi. Hidup itu hidup mereka, bukan kita. #DanIrenesamaLuhanmiripjadikalaumerekabenerjadiankitatahuseleranyaSehun

Intinya, sebagai shipper seHARD apapun atau ngebias sebias apapun, jangan _bash_ atau menggila ketika yang bersangkutan _dating_ , dkk ya. Itu hak mereka. Selama mereka senang, mari kita turut senang. Bukan tempat kita untuk mengatur. Nggak setuju boleh, sedih oke, tapi sampai nge _bash_ pasangannya atau dirinya, _no_.

Doakan aja yang terbaik, kalau terbaiknya putus, ya doakan putus #heh. Tapi inget, kita ngga bisa benar-benar tahu kan apa yang terbaik untuk orang lain kan? Jadi jangan sembarangan doain juga OwO

Aku jadi inget ketika GD dating sama Kiko dan katanya semua fansnya nggak mau _vote_ buat dia. Langsung kepikiran, untuk orang-orang yang pekerjannya bergantung sama _fans_ , itu pasti hal yang menghancurkan hati.

Jadi jangan seperti itu ya!

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-konfliknya menurut saya sih tidak terlalu berat. Tapi memakan nyawa  
-udah tahu kan siapa kakak Sehun? Tentang Kris dan Sehun akan dibeberkan di chapter depan MWAHAHAHAHA, stay tune~  
-spesial Luhan apa? Kok Luhan ngga kuat? Nanti ada kok kenapa dia diincer mwehehehe  
-pas kemarin-kemarin Sehun bilang mau melindungi itu (chapter 13), iya melindungi Luhan, tapi biasalah si Slytherin itu _denial_. Jadi bilangnya _bukan muggle berambut merah muda yang terus mengganggu hidup Sehun dan berpotensi membuatnya gila_ (Luhan) padahal ya si Luhan itu mwehehe. Jadi dia tidak mau mengakui tapi yang menyatakannya pengarang, bukan dia sendiri, jadi memang ambigu bener _denial_ apa engga. Hehe  
-bapaknya Sehun ikut mengawasi Luhan juga? Kita lihat ya~!  
-genre Fantasy itu susah QwQ, ngga ding, semua genre susah Q^Q. Tapi habis Alohomora aku ada sekitar 2 FF yang fantasi lagi, satu lagi-lagi minjem konsepnya kayak Alohomora ini, satu cuma _oneshot_ dan ngambil dari mitologi sih. Jadi yang suka Fantasy, silakan nanti lihat ya OwO

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **Balqis** (karena alisnya Kris tebel nyeremin makanya sering jadi tokoh jahat, lol)| **DEERHUN794** | **ShinHaein61** (review apapun boleh kok OwO, sekedar "." juga boleh, kalau angka di review meningkat tuh rasanya semangat gitu) | **Xiaoluluu** (aku juga haus momen hunhan astaga sampai kemarin mau bikin fanart sendiri)| **urichanbaekhunhan** (bersambung kepanjangan, enak tbc mwehe) | **hunna1220** | **SehunieHunHAN** | **deerwinds947** | **Nurul999** | **yang kemarin baru nemu** | **2303** | **hanhyewon357** (bukan Afgan, tapi Orlando Bloom #koksampaisanasih)| **herzana00kurnia** | **Ludeer** (sekarang udah bobok bareng tuh OwO)| **juniaangel58** | **munakyumin137** (naga dan panda)| **kkamjongwife** (ini lumayan kan cuma nunggu setengah abad QwQ)| **BigSehun'sjunior** | **HunHanCherry1220** (penyu...penyusup? O.o)| **gimme** | **oohluhan** | **shinsongkyo12** (mwehehehe ini termasuk _fast_ kan #digampar)| **aesthic** | **XD** | **izH Lee** (mereka udah sepantaran anak SMP di sini, ngga dianggep anak-anak juga ngga papa mwehehe)| **leemomochan520** (welcome~! Makasih banyak ya) | **Sherli898** (welcome~! Makasih banyak ya, makasih buat temennya juga yang udah menawarkan QwQ)| **Potterhead** (woah, kamu bisa nebak!)| **Bubblebee1220** | **exostbabyz** (ngga apa kok. Asal ada review aja aku udah merasa puas banget QwQ)| **Misslah** | **Exodizt97** (welcome~! Makasih banyak ya, bahkan sampai nge _review_ setiap chapter, astaga aku terharu QwQ)| **sparkling white** | **sunsehunee** (welcome~! Makasih banyak ya, memang yang mirip HP cuma awalnya kok hehe)| **pooarie3** | **Uchiharuno Rozu** (katanya sibuk, cih)| **hunhan** | **HunHanH3Spenpen** | **Devia494** (welcome~! Makasih banyak ya, ngga papa yang penting review aja udah suka kok aku mwhehe)| **pandatao68** (GPL ga pake lontong kan ya maksudnya mwehehe #kabur)| **tinywild** (welcome~!Makasih banyak ya)| **Lulu** | **A Y P** | para **Guest(s)**

Full Hunhan,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	15. Memories

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : Memories**

 **.**

Ruangan itu berisi sofa panjang berwarna krem, sebuah meja, beberapa lemari –ada lemari buku, lemari barang antik dan unik–, sebuah televisi, dan lampu yang menerangi ruangan dengan sempurna. Singkatnya, tatatan ruangan ini seperti ruang keluarga pada umumnya.

Di sofa panjang itu duduklah dua orang dewasa dan satu orang anak mereka yang berambut _pink_.

"Kau ingat bukan, kau pernah diculik?"

Namja berambut merah muda itu tidak menjawab, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon pertanyaan Ayahnya. Raut wajahnya tampak serius, matanya memperhatikan Ayahnya dengan saksama.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang itu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mengais-ngais memori di dalam otaknya. Iya, dia memang diculik, ketika dia berusia lima tahun. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan kejadian itu. Sedikit pun tidak.

Menyerah, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mengingat apapun"

"Itu karena mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil ingatanmu dengan sihir" melihat Luhan membuka mulutnya –reaksi dari keterkejutannya–, Ayah Luhan melanjutkan. "Ada penyihir yang menemukanmu saat terpisah bersama kami. Katanya kedua temannya merawatmu sembari mencari kami"

Namja itu merasakan tangannya yang digenggam. Dia melirik ke arah Ibunya yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Sedangkan Ayahnya masih melanjutkan. "Dia mengantarkanmu kembali kepada kami. Awalnya kami tidak tahu bahwa dia penyihir atau semacamnya. Tetapi–"

Luhan diam. Jantungnya mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan Ayahnya. Dan Ayahnya meneruskan. "–belum lama kami akhirnya bersamamu kembali, kau hilang lagi. Kala itu kau benar-benar hilang karena diculik. Kemudian di Seoul terjadi perang sihir antara penjahat, yang ternyata menculikmu, dan kementerian sihir. Ayah tahu itu perang sihir karena ... saat itu yang terjadi di Seoul sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, pria yang sama mengembalikanmu lagi kepada kami"

Ayah Luhan tidak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tahu karena bagaimanapun dia sempat dipilih menjadi penyihir sehingga dia bisa merasakan adanya hal yang aneh dengan kondisi cuaca maupun yang lainnya.

"Dia mengatakan tidak akan mengambil ingatan kami karena kami adalah orang tuamu dan kami perlu tahu bahwa penjahat itu belum tertangkap sehingga kami dibiarkan memiliki ingatan agar tetap berhati-hati. Sedangkan ingatanmu diambil karena kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya"

Namja bersurai merah muda itu menatap mata Ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Dia menyelamatkanku dan mengembalikanku, kenapa Baba dan Mama menyalahkannya?"

"Sebagai orang tua itu tentu saja kami marah dan muak, daripada dengan dia, lebih tepatnya kami muak dan marah dengan sihir. Berhubungan dengan sihir membuat hidup kami menjadi was-was. Mengetahui bahwa kau, anak kami satu-satunya, masih hidup dalam bahaya, sungguh menyiksa kami"

Ayah Luhan menghilangkan alasan utama mengapa dia merasa marah dan muak; merasa pengorbanannya untuk tidak ikut campur ke kehidupan nenek moyangnya –dengan menolak masuk Kogwarts– sia-sia karena Luhan malah terlibat dengan penyihir hitam.

"Dan orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kau sebut gurumu tadi, Kim Heechul. Maka dari itu Babamu langsung marah begitu melihatnya" sambung Ibu Luhan dengan mengusap pelan kepala anaknya.

Sementara Luhan yang tidak tahu alasan utama Ayahnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menghela napas pelan. Matanya yang kemudian membuka, memancarkan kesedihan. Kini dia mengerti mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya tidak menginginkannya menjadi penyihir dan berlaku sekasar itu pada gurunya.

"Tapi Mama senang kau tidak apa-apa di sana" ucap Ibunya sambil memeluk erat Luhan. Diikuti oleh Ayahnya.

Dalam pelukan hangat itu, namja itu menggigit bibir.

Kalau sekarang saja mereka sudah marah hanya karena melihat profesor Heechul saja ... bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibunya tahu bahwa Luhan sudah diserang lebih dari sekali selama bersekolah di Kogwarts dan kemungkinan oleh penjahat yang sama?

Luhan tidak berani mengatakannya. Dia yakin dia pasti akan dilarang kembali ke Kogwarts jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, dia masih ingin menjadi penyihir. Masih ingin bertemu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan semuanya.

 _Dan Sehun._

Tidak, sama sekali tidak boleh.

Luhan tidak akan melepaskan semuanya begitu saja.

"Ya. Baba dan Mama tenang saja" ucapnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja di Kogwarts" lanjutnya berbohong.

Luhan tidak pernah berbohong pada orang tuanya.

Tetapi untuk kali ini saja, biarkan dia berbohong.

 _Maaf, Ma, Ba._

* * *

Suasana kamar itu tegang. Meskipun raut wajah salah satunya tetap tenang seolah tidak terasa ketegangan yang begitu mencekam ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak seharusnya masuk ke kamar orang lain sembarangan, Sehun"

"Jangan mengalihkan omonganku, brengsek!" Sehun memandangi sosok di depannya dengan berapi-api. Seperti siap menghabisi. "Apa maksud semua ini?! HAH?!"

Kris menghela napasnya. "Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Aku tidak ingin Appa dan Eomma terganggu"

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_? Pft" Sehun berpura-pura menahan tawa, mencemooh. "Bukankah kau sudah berhenti memanggil Appa dan Eomma dengan dua sebutan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika kau meminta kepada Appa untuk menggunakan nama Wu Yi Fan, bukan Oh Yi Fan?"

Air muka Kris mulai berubah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa" ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak perlu mengerti dirimu" Sehun mendekat ke arah Kris, matanya semakin tajam memandang ke arah namja _blonde_ ini. Kedua jemari tangannya mengepal "Tapi aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyakiti Luhan"

Kris memandang ke arah buku agenda dan foto-foto Luhan di dindingnya. Dia kemudian memandang –merendahkan dengan pandangan tepatnya–, ke arah Sehun.

Sungguh Sehun ingin meninju wajah Kris sekarang.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu mengerti" ucapnya dengan datar. Seperti tidak menganggap serius ancaman Sehun.

Kalimat ini. Sehun membenci kalimat ini.

"Apakah Appa tahu anak angkatnya–"

"–Kusarankan kau diam" Kris memotong perkataan Sehun. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu memandang Sehun dengan dingin. Seperti tidak suka dengan potongan kalimat Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus diam?" tantang Sehun dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Apakah kau takut?"

Kris mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menyihir semua barang yang tadi dilihat Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendengus, merasa Kris sangat pengecut. "Kau sampai harus menghilangkan barang-barang bukti? Kau menyedihkan"

"Aku? Menyedihkan?" Kris mendengus. Namja tinggi itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun, mengeluarkan senyuman kecil. "Kau tahu bom di kementerian sihir atau tentang dementor yang lepas?"

 **DEG.**

Sehun seketika siaga.

Apa maksudnya?

Bahkan berita dementor lepas itu baru akan dibicarakan Ayahnya dengan Kris ketika menemui Ayahnya! Bagaimana bisa Kris tahu bahwa dementor itu lepas?!

Melihat reaksi Sehun, Kris menyeringai puas.

"Kusarankan kau diam saja agar keluarga kita, ah, bukan, agar keluarga _mu_ baik-baik saja" Kris menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun masih mematung.

 _Brengsek._

Dugaan Sehun benar. Kris merupakan salah satu di antara mereka.

 _Apa yang dia rencanakan? Sial._

"Melihat kediamanmu, aku rasa kita tahu apa jawabanmu terhadap saranku"

Dia mengancam Sehun dengan menaruhkan keluarga yang sudah mengangkatnya. Wu Yi Fan memang luar biasa brengsek.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Kris mengatakan "Ayo, keluar, aku yakin tuan Oh menyuruhmu memanggilku, seperti biasanya"

Sehun memandang punggung Kris dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan dua kepalan tangan yang semakin mengerat hingga jemarinya berwarna putih.

 _Appa, kau mengandalkan orang yang salah._

* * *

 _"Sehun~! Ayo masuk ke dalam rumah" bocah kecil berambut abu-abu itu memandang ke arah Ibunya yang memanggilnya masuk ke dalam.  
_

 _Mengabaikan panggilan Ibunya, dia tetap melakukan gulatnya dengan boneka beruang seukurannya yang bisa bergerak karena sihir._

 _Menggelengkan kepala, wanita itu menghampiri anaknya. "Sehun, Sehun tidak mendengar panggilan Eomma, hm?"_

 _Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mencemberutkan bibirnya. "Dengar. Tapi mathih mau main thama beluang"_

 _"Hihihi" wanita itu mengangkat anaknya dan menciumi pipi gembul anaknya dengan gemas. "Jadi Sehun lebih memilih bermain dengan Teddy daripada menuruti Eomma?"_

 _Menggelengkan kepalanya, anak itu memeluk erat leher Ibunya. "Tidak, Thehun pilih Eomma"_

 _"Tapi Thehun ingin main thama beluang" cicitnya dengan lirih dan menundukkan kepala._

 _Tertawa kecil, wanita itu menciumi anak yang ada dalam gendongannya lagi. "Iya, iya, Eomma tahu"_

 _"Belalti Thehun bitha main lagi kan?" tanya bocah berusia 5 tahun itu dengan binar-binar mata yang menyilaukan pandangan Ibunya._

 _"Hm, bagaimana, ya? Boleh sih, tapi padahal Eomma mau mengenalkan Sehun dengan teman baru yang bisa Sehun ajak bermain" jawab Ibunya dengan nada bingung dibuat-buat._

 _"Benalkah?" binar mata itu semakin menyilaukan. "Eomma membeli mainan balu?"_

 _Melihat Ibunya menggeleng, Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu apa Eomma?"_

 _Wanita itu menaruh anaknya untuk berdiri di halaman belakang rumah lagi. "Kalau kau mau tahu, coba masuk ke dalam dan lihat siapa yang bersama Appa"_

 _Sesaat seusai kakinya berada di tanah, dengan cepat anak itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Ibunya yang tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala karena anaknya benar-benar semangat jika sudah menyangkut bermain._

.

 _"Kuharap kau bisa betah berada di keluarga kami, Yi Fan"_

 _Sehun melihat Ayahnya yang sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya_ _–yang duduk di samping Ayahnya. Bocah itu dengan perlahan mendekati Ayahnya. Tangan kecilnya menarik kain celana Ayahnya._

 _"Appa"_

 _Mendengar suara anaknya, pria itu segera menoleh. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, pria itu mengangkat Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kemudian dia mencium surai abu-abu anaknya. "Ada apa Sehun?"_

 _Dari kedua lengan Ayahnya yang sedang memeluknya, Sehun melirik ke arah anak laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat datar –menurut Sehun. "Eomma menyuluh mathuk tadi"  
_

 _"Ah, begitukah?" Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa ini waktunya. Apa kau tahu siapa yang di depanmu?"_

 _Sehun melirik lagi anak itu. Dan anak itu kali ini juga memandang Sehun balik. Dingin. Sebagai anak-anak, Sehun tidak tahu apa itu "tatapan dingin", tapi insting anak-anaknya jelas tahu bahwa tatapan itu bukan tatapan berkawan._

 _"Dia adalah kakakmu" Sehun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke Ayahnya._

 _"Tapi Thehun anak peltama" Sehun merespon, mengingat-ngingat jawaban Ibunya kenapa teman-temannya_ _–_ _anak-anak teman-teman Ibunya_ _–_ _mempunyai kakak sedangkan dia tidak. "Theharuthnya Thehun punya adik, Appa, bukan kakak"_

 _Ayahnya tersenyum kecil. "Tapi dia lebih tua dari Sehun. Jadi dia kakak Sehun sekarang"_

 _Melihat anaknya kebingungan, pria itu hanya mencium pelipis Sehun yang ada di depannya. "Nanti ketika kau besar kau juga akan mengerti. Pokoknya, dia adalah Oh Yi Fan. Dia adalah kakakmu yang baru pulang dari tempat yang jauh. Kau harus menyayanginya. Mengerti?"_

 _Sehun mengerutkan alis. Tetapi tidak lama dia mengangguk. "Hm. Mengelti. Yi Fan-hyung, ya?"_

 _"Benar, Yi Fan-hyung"_

 _Dan Sehun melihat anak laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan sedih dan senyuman kecil._

.

 _"Yi–Yi Fan-hyung" Sehun memanggil lirih anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu. Sesuai dengan saran Ibunya, dia akan mengajak kakaknya bermain. Terutama ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak ada. "A_ _ _–A_ yo, ki_ _ _–ki_ ta belmain belthama"  
_

 _Sehun melihat Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya untuk melihat Sehun. Seperti biasa bocah itu membawa boneka beruang sihirnya yang selalu dia mainkan setiap hari._

 _Yi Fan menutup bukunya dan mengikuti Sehun yang memandu mereka menuju ruang bermain Sehun. Sehun berpikir Yi Fan juga harus membawa setidaknya satu mainan agar mereka semua bisa bermain bersama._

 _"Nah, hyung pilih thaja mainan yang hyung mau" ucap Sehun, dengan bangga menunjukkan seluruh mainan yang ada di ruangan bermainnya._

 _Setelah memilih satu mainan, akhirnya yang berusia lima tahun dengan semangat mengajarkan cara bermain kepada yang berusia tujuh tahun. Dan yang lebih tua berhasil mengikuti permainan yang lebih muda dengan cepat._

 _Beberapa jam berlalu dan kini mereka berdua sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit ruang bermain yang sudah sangat berantakan karena ulah mereka._

 _"Hyung, dulu Appa pelnah bilang kalau hyung dali tempat jauh. Tempat itu di mana?"_

 _Bocah berambut abu-abu itu melihat kakaknya yang terlihat sedang menerawang ke langit-langit ruang bermain. "Tempat asalku sangat indah. Sayang kau tidak akan bisa ke sana"_

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan heran. "Aku juga ingin ke thana"_

 _Sehun melihat senyuman sedih itu, lagi._

 _"Tempat itu tidak berada di dunia ini lagi, Sehun"_

.

 _"Kau tahu kau hanya anak angkat di sini, bukan?"_

 _Ayah dan Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan tujuh tahun Sehun mendengar seorang tamu yang beberapa waktu lalu datang dan menganggu waktu bermainnya dengan kakaknya, menanyakan hal itu kepada kakaknya._

 _Dari belakang lemari yang menutupi dirinya, Sehun melihat kakaknya mengangguk._

 _"Kau harus mengingat itu, Wu Yi Fan. Meskipun tuan dan nyonya Oh adalah bibi dan pamanmu, kau tetap saja adalah Wu Yi Fan. Kau harus membalas kebaikan mereka"_

 _"Aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik" Sehun bisa mendengar suara lirih kakaknya yang sedang memandang ke lantai._

 _"Itu bagus. Aku pergi sekarang. Simpan surat adopsimu ini baik-baik"_

 _Sehun melihat punggung orang asing itu. Dan kemudian seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu utama, Sehun kehilangan penampakan punggung itu._

 _Bocah itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat ke arah kakaknya yang masih menatap ke arah kertas yang diberikan oleh orang asing tadi._

 _Merasa kakaknya tidak akan segera menyadari keberadaanya, tujuh tahun Sehun akhirnya menanyakan yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanyakan. "Hyung itu apa? Aku mau lihat"_

 _Yi Fan yang akhirnya tersadar pun menoleh. Dia melihat kembali kertas itu sejenak sebelum menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Sehun. "Ini hanya kertas bergambar"_

 _Sehun melihat beberapa bentuk aneh seperti simbol. Memang hanya kertas bergambar. "Gambalnya aneh"_

 _Yi Fan tersenyum, dan kali ini yang Sehun lihat bukan senyuman sedih. "Itu sebenarnya huruf. Namanya huruf hanzi, atau hanja kalau di dalam bahasa Korea"_

 _"Hanthi?"_

 _"Iya, hanzi adalah huruf untuk bahasa Mandarin" jawab Yi Fan, terlihat senang bisa menjelaskan semua ini._

 _"Bahatha Mandalin? Thepelti bahatha Ingglith?"_

 _"Hm, ya seperti bahasa Inggris, yang penting bahasa yang berbeda dengan bahasa Korea yang kita pakai ini, Sehun"_

 _"Hyung bitha bahatha Mandalin?"_

 _"Tentu" kakaknya menjawab dengan senyuman bangga._

 _"Kalau begitu bahatha Mandalinnya Oh Thehun apa?"_

 _Sejenak berpikir, Sehun akhirnya mendengarkan jawaban dari kakaknya. "Wu Shi Xun. Namamu sebaiknya menjadi Wu Shi Xun"_

 _"Wu Thi Thun?" Sehun tersenyum senang, merasa namanya sangat keren dan bisa dipamerkan kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin ketika mereka bermain kemari. "Thehun adalah Wu Thi Thun!"_

 _"Iya. Dan baik Oh maupun Wu bisa berarti sama, angka lima" Yi Fan menjelaskan. "Kebetulan sekali, bukan? Kita bertemu saat umurmu lima tahun"_

 _"Benal!" Sehun mengiyakan, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat._

 _"Dan itu malganya thama thepelti nama Mandalin hyung! Wu! Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Thi Thun" sambung Sehun mengingat orang tadi menyebut kakaknya dengan nama Wu Yi Fan._

 _Tadinya Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu memanggilnya Wu Yi Fan, bukan Oh Yi Fan. Sekarang Sehun mengerti jawabannya adalah karena orang itu memanggil nama kakaknya dengan bahasa Mandarin._

 _Tapi entah mengapa kakaknya seketika terdiam. Lalu Yi Fan memandangnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman sedihnya._

 _"Margaku memang Wu, bukan Oh"_

 _Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika Yi Fan tetap tersenyum seperti itu dan mengusak rambutnya. "Tapi kita kan saudara, Wu dan Oh, itu tidak masalah"_

.

 _"Yi Fan, Appa memanggilmu" delapan tahun Sehun melihat Ibunya berada di ambang pintu ruangan bermainnya. Memanggil kakaknya dengan senyuman hangatnya._

 _Sehun melihat Yi Fan yang bangkit dan berjalan ke luar setelah melemparkan senyum kepadanya._

 _"Kenapa Appa suka sekali mengganggu waktu bermainku dengan hyung, Eomma?!" Sehun tidak suka karena beberapa waktu belakangan Ayahnya suka sekali memanggil kakaknya ketika mereka sedang bersama.  
_

 _Sehun kesal karena itu mengganggu. Dan Sehun kesal karena Ayah dan kakaknya tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya untuk apa sebenarnya mereka bertemu._

 _Dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah delapan tahun Sehun merasa kakaknya semakin menjauh darinya. Terutama setiap Yi Fan bertemu dengan orang asing yang secara berkala menemui kakaknya dan selalu meminta kakaknya untuk mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah Wu Yi Fan bukan Oh Yi Fan._

 _Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti apa bedanya._

 _Yang jelas setelah dipanggil oleh Ayahnya atau berbicara dengan orang asing itu, Yi Fan akan selalu murung dan enggan diajak bermain lama oleh Sehun._

 _Tidak seperti dahulu._

 _Ibu Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia duduk di samping anaknya. "Appa ada keperluan dengan Yi Fan, Sehun"_

 _"Keperluan apa?" tanya Sehun dengan kesal. Mengabaikan mainannya karena rasanya tidak seru jika tidak ada kakaknya._

 _"Hm, mungkin keperluan sekolah kakakmu. Tahun depan Yi Fan-hyung akan mulai bersekolah lho"_

 _"Yi Fan-hyung tidak akan bisa bermain bersamaku lagi?" tanya Sehun, rasanya ingin menangis. Sehun mungkin tidak tahu apa istilahnya atau bagaimana mengungkapkannya, tapi dia bisa merasakan kesedihannya._

 _Bagaimana bisa dia yang semakin jauh dari kakaknya kini akan benar-benar berpisah secara raga?_

 _"Kalau kakakmu libur, kau bisa bermain dengannya" jawab Ibu Sehun sambil mengusap rambut abu-abu anaknya dengan sayang. Dia tahu Sehun pasti akan sangat kehilangan._

 _Ibunya bangkit berdiri dan mengusap-usap rambut pirang Yi Fan ketika anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu sudah kembali ke dalam ruangan bermain._

 _"Nah, Yi Fan-hyung yang sangat ditunggu Sehun sudah datang~! Kalian bermain lagi ya" ucap Ibu Sehun dan Yi Fan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bermain._

 _Delapan tahun Sehun menatap sepuluh tahun Yi Fan. "Hyung, kali ini beri tahu aku kenapa Appa memanggilmu ya?"_

 _Intuisi Sehun kecil hanya ingin tahu apa yang Yi Fan tahu. Jadi Sehun bisa tahu kenapa kakaknya berubah._

 _Lagi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Yi Fan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama dan senyuman sedihnya yang tidak pernah hilang._

 _Jawaban yang sama yang semakin membuat mereka jauh._

 _"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu mengerti"_

.

 _"Aku ingin menggunakan nama asliku, tuan Oh"_

 _Sembilan tahun Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan keinginan sebelas tahun Yi Fan yang akan segera bersekolah di Kogwarts.  
_

 _Kenapa kakaknya memiliki keinginan seperti itu? Kakaknya adalah anggota keluarga Oh. Meskipun Sehun kini sudah mengerti apa itu anak angkat dan semacamnya, bagi Sehun kakaknya tetaplah kakaknya._

 _Walaupun sebelas tahun Yi Fan semakin jauh dan jauh saja dari Sehun._

 _"Appa, Yi Fan, panggil aku Appa. Jangan dengarkan perkataan agen adopsi itu" Sehun bisa mendengar permintaan Ayahnya agar Yi Fan tidak mendengarkan perkataan agen adopsi,_ _orang asing yang secara berkala menemui kakaknya dan selalu meminta kakaknya untuk mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah Wu Yi Fan bukan Oh Yi Fan._

 _"Tidak tuan Oh" Yi Fan memandangi Ayahnya, dengan senyuman sedih khasnya. "Aku tidak seharusnya melupakan siapa diriku dan dari mana asalku"_

 _"Yi Fan" kali ini Ibu Sehun bersuara dengan bergetar, Sehun rasa Ibunya sedang menangis. "Kami benar-benar tulus mengangkatmu menjadi anak"_

 _"Maafkan aku nyonya Oh, aku tetaplah Wu Yi Fan" Yi Fan menunduk. "Kalau kalian keberatan, aku akan meminta warga di sana untuk memanggilku Kris sehingga tidak akan ada masalah mengenai margaku"_

 _Sehun bisa melihat Ayahnya yang berjalan mendekati kakaknya, lalu memeluknya. Begitu juga dengan Ibunya yang menyusul._

 _Sesuai dugaan Sehun, Ibunya juga menangis._

 _"Kami menyayangimu"_

 _Sembilan tahun Sehun akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ikut memeluk kakaknya. Tidak memedulikan betapa terkejutnya ketiga orang di sana._

 _"Aku juga menyayangi Yi Fan-hyung" ucap Sehun, memeluk kakaknya erat._

 _Yi Fan memandangnya dengan senyuman sedihnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Sehun"_

.

 _Sepuluh tahun Sehun memandang dingin kakaknya yang baru keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya.  
_

 _Sudah berapa lama seperti ini?_

 _Sepuluh tahun Sehun sudah mengenal yang namanya rahasia._

 _Dan Ayahnya selalu memanggil Yi Fan untuk berbagi rahasia, daripada dirinya. Sehun sudah menyadari hal itu._

 _Dua belas tahun Yi Fan memandang ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan dingin. "Apakah kau masih tidak akan mengatakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"_

 _Dua belas tahun Yi Fan memandangnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Semenjak memasuki Kogwarts, Sehun tidak mengenal sosok Yi Fan yang lama._

 _Wajah kakaknya selalu datar, dingin. Senyumannya pun tidak lagi sedih_ _, tapi hanya senyuman tenang dan tipis._

 _Sehun tidak mengerti haruskah dia bersyukur atau tidak._

 _Seyuman sedih itu tidak ada lagi tapi imbasnya Sehun menjadi tidak mengenal sosok kakaknya._

 _"_ _Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu mengerti"_

 _Sepuluh tahun Sehun mulai muak dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dia hapal di luar kepala ini._

 _"Ya, Wu Yi Fan-hyung. Aku memang tidak perlu mengerti dirimu, bukan?"_

 _Sepuluh tahun Sehun tidak lagi mengenakan marga Oh untuk memanggil kakaknya, seperti permintaan kakaknya satu tahun yang lalu._

 _Sepuluh tahun Sehun bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin tanpa Yi Fan._

 _._

 _Ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelas tahun Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dia melirik ke arah Yi Fan._

 _Semangat Sehun untuk ke Kogwarts lenyap seketika._

 _Ini semua karena Yi Fan yang melaporkan ulahnya –juga ulah Chanyeol dan Jongin– kepada Ayahnya. Membuat Ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya kemana-mana sampai dia masuk ke Kogwarts nanti.  
_

 _"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Sehun dengan kesal kepada Yi Fan._

 _Sehun harap Yi Fan tidak memedulikannya sama seperti Sehun tidak memedulikan Yi Fan._

 _Tapi apa? Dia justru terus melaporkan Sehun. Ini bukan kali pertama. Bahkan ini entah yang ke berapa._

 _Dengan tenang dia menjawab. "Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu mengerti"_

 _"Apapun tugasmu, Wu Yi Fan, kuharap kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku"  
_

 _Sebelas tahun Sehun membenci tiga belas tahun Wu Yi Fan, yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya dan membuat Ayahnya tidak memercayai Sehun._

 _Sebelas tahun Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengenali tiga belas tahun Wu Yi Fan._

 _Sebelas tahun Sehun memutuskan dirinya tidak memiliki kakak._

* * *

"Kau bilang kau akan mengingatnya" desis Sehun, membuat Kris berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke arah anak tunggal keluarga Oh itu. "Bahwa kau akan membalas kebaikan Ayah dan Ibuku"

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tenang. "Aku mengingatnya. Dan aku akan membalas kebaikan Ayah dan Ibumu"

"Menurutmu berada di pihak yang berlawanan dengan Luhan itu merupakan salah satu caranya?!" Sehun tidak pernah mengerti Wu Yi Fan yang sekarang. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengerti" Kris menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat baik. Karena itu aku memastikan tugasku tetap berjalan dengan baik dan keluarga Oh tetap baik-baik saja"

"TAPI LUHAN JUGA ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU!" lepaslah amarah Sehun. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengepal itu kini mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Kris.

Kris mendengus. Tertawa kecil. Mengejek. "Tetapi Luhan bukan keluarga Oh. Kau harus menerimanya"

Sehun hendak menyela sebelum Kris melanjutkan perkataannya yang berhasil membuat dirinya bungkam. Lagi. "Lagipula daripada mengurusi Luhan, kau lebih baik berusaha melindungi keluargamu ini karena–"

Sehun menatap pemandangan kosong di depannya karena Kris sudah pergi dari sana ketika dia selesai dengan perkataannya. "– _dia_ masih akan berurusan dengan kementerian sihir setelah urusannya dengan Luhan selesai"

Sehun tidak pernah tersudut seperti ini.

Luhan dan keluarganya.

Kedua yang berharga baginya berada dalam bahaya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

LUHAN KE KOREA, SEHUN BELI TOKYO BANANA! INGET BANGET LUHAN PERNAH BILANG SUKA TOKYO BANANA. AKU PINGIN GULING-GULING DI LANGIT. BLESS MY SELU SOUL. DISEBUT SELUDELU JUGA NGGA PAPA.

DAN KONTROVERSI (?) ITU FOTO SEHUN ATAU LUHAN UDAH KAYAK DRESS PUTIH-EMAS APA BIRU-HITAM AJA DEH. AKU SIH 50:50 TAPI LEBIH KE YANG ITU BUKAN SEHUN, ENTAH SIAPA MESKI PINGINNYA LUHAN.

DAN UDAH LIHAT FOTONYA KRIS YANG BOTAK BERKUMIS BERJENGGOT? NGAKAK. KAYAK AMANG TUKANG SEMIR APA PENJAGA KOS QwQ tapi gitu-gitu dia bakal muncul di film Hollywood dan dari jawaban direktur atau apanya gitu scenenya cukup banyak juga. Cita-citanya sebagai aktor semakin bagus ;w; congrats!

Ini kayaknya 3000-an kata. Iya pendek karena ini seharusnya gabung chapter kemarin tapi kepanjangan kalau digabung. Maafkan daku. Hiks hiks.

BTW EYD ITU SUSAH! Masalah merubah itu mengubah, nafas itu napas, dan beberapa aku sudah tahu. Tapi ternyata seksama itu saksama, handal itu andal, aksesoris itu aksesori, dll ... astaga! Jadi selama ini fic-ficku tidak menggunakan EYD yang benar. Aku sedih QwQ maaf ya.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-rencananya 15 chapter tapi karena ada yang ternyata kepanjangan dan harus dipisah seperti chapter ini dan kemarin, mungkin sampai 20. Maaf kalau kepanjangan QwQ  
-iya kakak Sehun adalah Kris. Kakak angkat, jadi beda marga. Inget waktu main di rumah Suho? Kan Suho tanya di mana kakak Sehun. Dan foto di meja Ayah Sehun yang berisi dua orang anak. Itu Sehun dan Kris.

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **Balqis** | **Nurul999** (ngga apa. Review "." aja aku sudah senang kok QwQ tap setahuku ngga bisa review dua kali di chapter yang sama lho)| **yg baru nemu** | **diadia** (Luhan mirip AOA Jimin, Song Jihyo RM, RV Irene, dan Yuni Shara mwahaha) | **DEERHUN794** | **deerwinds947** | **al0hamora** | **Ludeer** (Sehun memang suka modus, mwehehe)| **pandatao68** | **Devia494** | **aesthic** | **hanhyewon357** (panjang ngga papa, udah terima kasih banget mau review QwQ kalau aku beruntung karena Kai sama Yoona yang juga biasku mwehehe)| **awk ohra** | **DeathSugar** (notifikasinya ngga masuk kah? Baru ini ada yang curiga sama Leeteuk OwO boleh tuh idenya. Lihat lagi deh ya)| **Misslah** | **Lisasa Luhan** | **1134** | **exostbabyz** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **Oh Luhan** | **juniaangel58** (memang QwQ kalau real life mah Hunhan masih temenan layaknya Luhan-Lay gitu aja udah cukup buat aku QwQ)| **leemomochan520** (ngga papa kok. Aku seneng baca reviewmu, apalagi kita sepemahaman OwO)| **HunHanH3Spenpen** | **shinsongkyo12** | **LUDLUD** | **XD** | **Potterhead** | **kkamjongwife** | **Exodizt97** | **HunHanCherry1220** (habis nulisnya cuma penyu gitu mwehehe)| **izH Lee** | **A Y P** | **Apa** | **pooarie3** (beberapa terlalu baper. Kayak hunhan shipper yang ngespam di IG Sehun atau Chanyeol perihal Luhan ada di Korea itu, sebenarnya ngga perlu kalau kataku. Kalau percaya hubungan mereka baik-baik aja, ngga usah ngasih tahu, Chanyeol sama Sehun pasti juga udah tahu, kan?)| **Ls97** | **Uchiharuno Rozu** | Para **Guest(s)**

Full Hunhan,

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	16. Patronus

"Jadi _mereka_ mulai mencari tahu tentang kita?"

Pria bertopeng kucing itu menatap ke arah atasannya. "Ya. Sepertinya perihal kita melepas para dementor kemarin tercium oleh _mereka_ sehingga _mereka_ mulai mencari tempat keberadaan kita"

"Cih" sosok itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap ke arah langit yang berwarnakan jingga kemerahan. " _Mereka_ terlalu suka ikut campur"

 _Akan lebih bagus jika langit ini merah seperti darah yang akan dikorbankan_ , batinnya, membuatnya terkekeh hanya dengan membayangkan betapa indahnya langit merah darah yang bisa membangkitkan gairah.

"Tapi mungkin ini karena kementerian sihir sudah tidak bisa diharapkan, kini giliran mereka yang bertindak. Ini semua hanyalah sejarah yang berulang" sosok itu terkekeh. Senyuman penuh kebanggaan terpatri pada wajahnya. "Sayangnya, tidak sama seperti dulu, tidak ada tandingan yang pantas untuk bisa menghentikanku. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng, semuanya sudah tidak ada. HAHAHAHAHA"

Bawahannya mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan atasannya. "Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"Hm, apa boleh buat" sosok itu membalikkan badan, menghadap ke arah pria dengan topeng kucing yang ia kenakan. "Kurasa takdir masih ingin melindungi bocah itu sebelum dia dikorbankan untuk hal terluar biasa di dunia ini maupun di dunia sihir"

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 : Patronus**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa liburan Luhan akan segera usai. Tanggal 1 September tinggal menghitung hari. Sebentar lagi Luhan akan memasuki tahun ke limanya di Kogwarts.

Sekarang namja bersurai merah muda itu sedang menata barang-barang, yang akan dibawanya ke dunia sihir, ke dalam kopernya. Di sampingnya ada Ibunya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, memandanginya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Apakah kau harus kembali ke sana? Rasanya baru sebentar kau di sini"

Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ibunya dan tersenyum kecil. "Mama, ini sudah empat tahun. Tidak mau mengganti pertanyaan?"

Tertawa kecil, Ibunya menggeleng. Sedangkan putra semata wayangnya hanya melebarkan senyumannya dan kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya.

Wanita itu mengamati Luhan dari kepala hingga kaki. Dia menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar sudah besar sekarang. Dulu bahkan kau tidak bisa naik ke ranjangmu dengan kaki pendekmu"

"Bukankah itu berarti hal yang bagus?" Luhan menutup _zip_ pada kopernya. "Aku malah ingin setinggi temanku, seperti Chanyeol atau Kris" lanjutnya dengan cemberut.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" Ayah Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu, memutuskan untuk naik ke atas karena istri dan putranya tidak kunjung turun ke bawah kendati dia sudah menunggu sepuluh menit lebih lama daripada perkiraannya.

"Sudah" Luhan menurunkan kopernya dari atas ranjangnya, dan menariknya menuju ke arah Ayahnya. Diikuti oleh Ibunya yang menggerutu kecil kepada Ayahnya karena menggagalkan rencananya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

Dia dan Ayahnya terkekeh untuk itu.

* * *

Luhan menoleh ke arah dinding yang baru saja dia tembus itu dan merasa ada yang tertinggal di sana. Tapi dia melihat kembali dirinya dan bawaannya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Dan aneh. Dia merasa aneh saja. Entah mengapa.

"LUHAAANNNN~~!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berlari heboh ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan tenang di belakang sana. Mereka baru saja masuk ke portal dari bandara di dunia _muggle_ ke stasiun dunia sihir ini.

Baekhyun menggeletakkan bawaannya begitu saja dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sumpah serapah –yang sayangnya tidak didengar Baekhyun– karena barang-barang Baekhyun yang bergeletakkan menganggu jalannya.

Setelah puas membuat Luhan kesusahan bernapas, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian dia mengambil barang-barangnya kembali dan berjalan mendahului Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Ayo segera masuk ke kereta~!"

"Tadi di bandara dia juga tiba-tiba memelukku. Benar-benar" Kyungsoo mendesah. Dia mengajak Luhan untuk mengikuti bebek ber _eyeliner_ itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo naik ke kereta. Luhan juga hendak naik sebelum ada seseorang di dalam kereta yang menutupi jalan karena orang itu berjalan lurus dari gerbong lain, hendak masuk ke gerbong yang ingin ditujunya.

Orang itu melihat ke arah Luhan yang bertahan di tangga kecil pintu. Dan dia berdeham, sambil menarik Luhan ke atas untuk masuk.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sehun"

"Hm" Sehun hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil pada Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian berjalan beriringan. Luhan yang hendak masuk ke dalam biliknya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Sehun, apakah sekarang kau mau memberi tahu di mana ruangan yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengerang. "Tidak bisakah kau membuatku tenang sekali saja?"

"Ugh, aku kan hanya bertanya. Dasar Sehun masih pelit saja" cibir Luhan yang langsung masuk ke dalam biliknya, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

.

Luhan keluar dari biliknya karena lagi-lagi Jongin dan Chanyeol membuatnya harus mencari bilik milik Sehun. Luhan sedikit kesal juga dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang malah memihak Chanyeol dan Jongin, dan meminta Luhan untuk ke tempat Sehun saja.

 _Padahal biasanya mereka tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin mengganggu. Ugh._

Kini Luhan terjebak di gerbong yang ternyata berisi anak-anak tingkat awal.

"ASTAGA!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah orang yang berteriak. Seorang siswa tingkat tiga. Yang teriakannya diikuti teriakan siswa-siswa tingkat awal lainnya.

 **DEG.**

Jantung Luhan berdetak terlampau kencang sampai Luhan bisa merasakan detakannya dengan jelas.

 **DEG.**

Langit yang tiba-tiba menggelap. Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan membawa kesan dingin yang mencekam. Teriakan ketakutan siswa-siswa lain di sekitarnya ... Luhan bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

Meskipun baru sekali menghadapinya, Luhan sudah hapal apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namja bersurai _pink_ itu melihat sekitarnya, di mana siswa-siswa lain berlarian dan berusaha melawan. Di mana siswa-siswa tingkat tujuh dan enam berusaha mengusir makhluk-makhluk itu dengan mantra yang sudah mereka pelajari.

Dementor.

"SEMUANYA LARI!" teriak Joonmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae, dan beberapa siswa tingkat tujuh lainnya kepada siswa-siswa tingkat awal yang masih di sana.

Dementor-dementor yang lolos berterbangan ke segala arah. Mencari jiwa untuk dihisap. Salah satunya termasuk mengejar Luhan yang berlari ke gerbong lainnya.

 **BRUK.**

Luhan tersandung oleh sesuatu dan terjatuh. Dia segera bangkit sebelum sadar bahwa yang membuatnya terjatuh adalah karena bertabrakan dengan salah seorang staf Kogwarts. Staf Kim.

Siswa Gryffindor itu melihat ke arah Dementor yang tadi mengejarnya. Dementor itu kini mendekati staf Kim yang berteriak ketakutan. Dan itu membuat Luhan segera panik.

Tidak ada siapapun di gerbong ini selain mereka. Siswa-siswa tingkat lanjut berada di gerbong tadi. Siswa-siswa lainnya sudah menyelamatkan diri di gerbong lain dan bersembunyi. Hanya Luhan yang bisa menolong tuan Kim.

Dengan cepat namja bersurai merah muda itu mendekat ke arah tuan Kim, hendak menariknya untuk berlari. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya –secara refleks.

Tetapi sayangnya Dementor itu malah mengambil kesempatan. Dementor itu melepaskan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, mengapit mulut Luhan, yang kini berada di dekatnya, dengan rahangnya.

Dan Dementor itu mulai menghisap jiwa Luhan.

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari mulut Luhan dan terhisap masuk ke dalam mulut Dementor itu.

Luhan hanya bisa merasakan ketakutan. Tetapi bayangan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini membuatnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari segala rasa menakutkan yang kini dia rasakan.

Sayangnya hisapan jiwa yang dilakukan oleh Dementor itu begitu kuat.

Ini lebih menyiksa daripada luka apapun yang pernah Luhan rasakan.

Tidak sakit. Namun terasa aneh.

Tidak melukai. Namun mencabut jiwa.

Tidak terasa apapun secara fisik. Tetapi ketakutan yang berlebihan itu benar adanya.

Mengabaikan rasa campur aduk di dalam dirinya maupun di sekitarnya, namja itu terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kali ini tidak ada profesor Heechul yang akan menyelamatkannya, bukan?

Luhan tersenyum pasrah.

Membayangkan Ayah dan Ibunya. Membayangkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kris, Tao, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Membayangkan hari-harinya di Kogwarts bersama para profesor. Membayangkan kegiatannya selama di Kogwarts yang indah.

Semuanya memori yang menyenangkan.

Luhan pikir kalaupun setelah ini dia kehilangan semuanya, dia tidak akan terlalu menyesal pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebegitu membahagiakannya.

Dan namja berambut merah muda itu tersenyum ketika membayangkan Sehun yang tersenyum padanya.

Atau Sehun yang sedang mencium pipinya.

Oh Sehun.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya gelap.

Namja itu tidak mengingat apapun. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini atau apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Xiao Lu, kami selalu ingin memiliki seorang anak"

Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Luhan tidak melihat apapun, namun dia merasakan keberadaan sosok itu di dekatnya.

"Meskipun sebentar, terima kasih sudah membuat kami merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua"

Suara lain menyahut. Luhan mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Padahal Luhan yakin dua sumber itu kini berada di depannya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Xiao Lu"

Luhan merasakan dahinya dikecup oleh dua orang yang terasa familiar dengannya.

 _Tapi siapa?_

 _Dan siapa itu Xiao Lu?_

 _Di sini aku masih Luhan, bukan?_

Luhan kemudian merasakan sebuah energi yang begitu besar masuk ke dalam dirinya.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?_

"Kalau kau suatu saat menjadi penyihir, jadilah penyihir hebat yang bisa membanggakan kami"

Luhan mendengar suara isakan. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dia ikut menangis. "Meskipun kau nanti tidak akan bisa mengingat kami, Xiao Lu"

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk. Namun dia tidak melihat tangan atau apapun berada di tubuhnya.

"Kalian sia–"

 **WUSHHHHH.**

Luhan membuka matanya setelah sebuah angin kencang menerpanya. Tempatnya gelap juga. Tetapi Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa tempat ini berbeda dengan tempat sebelumnya.

Entahlah, Luhan merasa demikian.

"Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku kepada mereka"

Luhan mendengar suara lain. Suara yang penuh penyesalan. "Kalau aku tidak selamat nanti, apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka di alam sana?"

Luhan mencoba menajamkan matanya lagi, tetapi sama, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun meskipun dia merasakan adanya seorang pria yang sedang memandangnya.

"Maka itu setidaknya kau harus selamat. Aku percaya Heechul bisa menjagamu"

 _Heechul? Profesor Heechul?_

Luhan merasa tubuhnya meringan. Tidak menapak di tanah lagi. Seakan dia sedang menaiki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terang, Luhan merasakannya.

"Dan ini adalah memoriku untukmu. Aku harap dia akan tersimpan selamanya di sana. Maafkan aku, ya, Xiao Lu" Luhan merasakan sesuatu mengalir masuk ke kepalanya tanpa dia tahu apa.

Luhan kemudian merasakan tubuhnya menjauh dari orang itu meskipun Luhan tetap di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya bisa merasakan tanpa melihat.

Dia menoleh ke arah yang dia yakini adalah posisi orang yang terakhir menemuinya berada.

Entah kenapa Luhan menangis. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tempat itu.

Namun sesuatu yang membawa Luhan pergi melaju dengan cepat.

Dan meskipun sedari tadi Luhan hanya melihat kegelapan, sekarang ini Luhan benar-benar merasa baru melihat kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

.

Wu Yi Fan berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

Dia melihat semuanya.

Bagaimana tadi Luhan, yang sedang mendapatkan kecupan Dementor, mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra _Patronus_. Mantra yang kemudian membentuk kumpulan cahaya berbentuk rusa yang sangat terang yang bisa mengusir Dementor yang sedang menghisapnya.

Bahkan _Patronus_ berupa rusa milik Luhan itu juga berlari ke arah Dementor-Dementor lainnya dan membuat semua Dementor yang menyerang siswa-siswa Kogwarts itu pergi.

 **Drap. Drap.**

"Gege, apakah kau–"

Namja berambut pirang itu menyela namja berambut hitam legam yang baru saja berlari ke arahnya. "Ya. Aku melihatnya, Tao"

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Tao melihat ke arah sekitar. Meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang tahu Kris melihat Luhan melindungi tuan Kim di gerbong ini.

Kris mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Tidak ada siapapun di gerbong ini selain kami. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Tao memberengut tidak suka mendengar nama _Luhan_. "Masih pingsan seperti setelah dia merapalkan mantra _Patronus_. Dan sekarang berada di bawah penanganan Yixing-ge"

"Hm"

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding gerbong dan melihat ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela. Langit sudah kembali cerah. " _Patronus_ rusa, ya"

"Ya. Sepertinya memang Hangeng memberikan sesuatu pada anak itu pada lobus otak yang tersembunyi. _Patronus_ rusa adalah ciri khas dari penyihir yang membuat Cervorum, lalu Luhan yang belum mempelajari mantra _Patronus_ sama sekali tiba-tiba sukses merapalkannya ... ini berarti semuanya selama ini memang berada pada lobus otak yang jauh dari fungsi-fungsi kesadaran Luhan"

"Hangeng memang terkenal akan kesukaannya mencampur hal berbau ilmiah di dunia _muggle_ dengan sihir, bukan?" timpal Tao. "Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memberi tahu _nya_?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao. Dia mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberi tahu _nya_ "

* * *

"Dementor menyerang kereta Kogwarts, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!"

Itu adalah kalimat dengan nada tinggi yang diucapkan Heechul ketika dia menerobos masuk ke ruangan Leeteuk dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tahu"

Heechul memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak bertanya apakah kau sudah tahu atau tidak, profesor Leeteuk. Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa!"

"Tentu saja _dia_ " jawab Leeteuk, tetap fokus membaca ke arah perkamen-perkamen yang baru saja dia terima. "Siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja setenang ini, Leeteuk?!" habislah sudah rasa hormat Heechul. Dia terlalu kesal untuk sekedar mengingat bahwa Leeteuk merupakan atasannya.

"Aku tenang karena Luhan mengeluarkan mantra _Patronus_ " jawab Leetuk, masih fokus membaca.

"Apa hub–APA?!"

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. "Bacalah. Ini laporan dari Joonmyeon lewat burung hantunya sesaat setelah Dementor-Dementor itu berhasil diusir"

Heechul bergegas mengambil gulungan-gulungan perkamen itu dari tangan Leeteuk dan segera membacanya dengan seksama.

"Dia belum pernah mempelajari mantra _Patronus_ " gumam Heechul membaca laporan yang dibuat oleh siswa Gryffindor tingkat tujuh bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu. Mantra _Patronus_ merupakan mantra yang sangat kompleks dan sangat sulit. "Ini cukup mengejutkan"

"Itulah. Kurasa kekuatan yang diberikan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng mulai keluar sekarang. Dia bisa mengeluarkan _Patronus_ rusa yang begitu hebat. Bertahan beberapa waktu meskipun Luhan pingsan setelah merapalkannya. Dan mengusir semua Dementor dari sana"

Heechul meletakkan kembali perkamen-perkamen itu. "Tetap saja, Luhan tidak tahu di mana pusatnya dan dia belum bisa mengendalikannya. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan _keterdesakan_ terus-menerus. Itu berbahaya juga baginya. Dia bisa diambil alih oleh pusat ketidaksadarannya"

"Aku tahu" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjaganya dengan pengamanan ekstra. Aku akan meminta Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo untuk terus berada di dekatnya dua puluh empat jam"

Heechul menyerngitkan alis mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. "Apa kau yakin mereka bisa diandalkan, profesor Leeteuk?"

"Mereka adalah teman dekat Luhan. Dan kemampuan sihir mereka juga bagus. Poin utama adalah mereka juga teman sekamar Luhan. Mengawasi dua puluh empat jam bukan hal yang mustahil bagi mereka"

Heechul menghembuskan napas frustasi. "Kita benar-benar terlambat"

"Kau benar" Leeteuk menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak menyangka penyerangan ke kementrian sihir akan berdampak seburuk ini"

"Mohon maaf profesor Leeteuk" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Leeteuk dan Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu. Dari sana mulailah tampak profesor Kyuhyun yang memasuki ruangan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keberadaan Heechul segera mengangguk kecil. "Oh, mohon maaf jika aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian, tetapi aku ingin menyampaikan Kogwarts Express sudah tiba. Dan kabarnya Luhan masih pingsan"

Leeteuk dan Heechul berpandangan. Merasa mengerti dengan arti pandangan masing-masing, Leeteuk segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku dan profesor Heechul akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih profesor Kyuhyun"

* * *

Laki-laki dengan topeng kucing di tangannya itu menatap pintu kayu besar di depannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Dia tidak yakin pimpinannya akan suka mendengar berita buruk yang dia bawa.

Tetapi tidak ada jalan mundur juga. Jadi dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu itu. Menampilkan ruangan gelap yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari jendela sebagai sumber pencahayaan.

Di jendela itulah terdapat pimpinannya yang sedang berdiri memandang ke arah langit.

"Melihat kau kembali dengan tangan kosong, kurasa lagi-lagi gagal, ya?"

Pria bertopeng kucing itu berlutut. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika menghadap ke pemimpinnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang lebih buruk daripada Dementor-Dementor yang gagal mengambil jiwa bocah itu"

Sosok itu menoleh ke belakang. Menaikkan alis tidak suka tatkala mendengar ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada gagalnya dia membawa jiwa Luhan dengan perantara Dementor. "Apa itu?"

"Kudengar dari _dia_ , bocah itu mengeluarkan _Patronus_. Berupa rusa. Yang bisa bertahan meskipun setelah dia pingsan. _Dia_ melihat semuanya dengan jelas"

 **BRAK.**

"BEDEBAH!" sosok itu menggebrak meja di dekatnya dengan kedua tangannya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Ini berarti bagian kesadarannya mulai berkolaborasi dengan ketidaksadarannya!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia bisa mengendalikan ketidaksadarannya dan menjadikannya bagian dari kesadarannya. Tidak akan ada jalan untuk kita menang karena kekuatan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng yang ada di sana. Belum lagi tongkat Cervorum yang tentu saja akan memihaknya"

Sosok itu membalas dengan cepat. "Tentu saja kita akan mengeluarkan kartu terakhir kita"

Pria bertopeng kucing itu membulatkan matanya. Kartu terakhir mereka seharusnya dilaksanakan ketika benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain.

Apakah ini benar waktunya?

Tampaknya pimpinannya bisa merasakan keraguan dari pria bertopeng kucing itu karena dia kemudian menyeringai. "Tidak masalah. Kita punya Dementor di tangan kita"

Pria bertopeng kucing itu mengangguk. "Kau benar. Yang jelas kita harus bergerak secepatnya sebelum bocah itu bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya"

"Kalau begitu persiapkan semuanya. Dan katakan pada _nya_ untuk bisa mengalihkan Luhan dari siapapun yang berada di dekatnya supaya bocah itu bisa kita bawa kemari"

"Aku mengerti" pria itu memakai topeng kucing yang dia genggam dan mulai berdiri. "Jadi kita akan melakukannya?"

"Ya. Kita akan mengacaukan dua dunia. Dunia sihir dan dunia _muggle_ dalam satu kali waktu"

Dan sebuah derai tawa mengerikan menggema di ruangan gelap itu.

* * *

NIS atau National Intelligence Service adalah badan intelijen milik Korea Selatan. Salah satu tugas dari badan intelijen ini adalah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai kemanan negara.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu, bahkan anggota NIS sendiri, jika badan ini memiliki satu divisi khusus untuk mengumpulkan informasi guna keamanan negara.

Divisi itu adalah Divisi Sihir.

Divisi rahasia ini hanya diketahui oleh presiden Korea Selatan. Dan divisi ini berisi para penyihir berdarah campuran yang memilih untuk hidup dan bekerja di dunia _muggle_ dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan sihir mereka.

Sama seperti divisi lainnya, para penyihir di divisi ini bertugas mengumpulkan informasi dunia sihir untuk melihat apakah ada ancaman para penyihir kepada _muggle_ atau sebaliknya.

Dan tentu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, Divisi Sihir bekerja sama dengan kementrian sihir.

Seperti sekarang ini, ketika pemimpin Divisi Sihir bertemu dengan pemimpin kementrian sihir di gedung rahasia milik Divisi Sihir yang jika dilihat dari luar adalah sebuah restoran biasa untuk para _muggle_.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau menghubungiku" sang wakil kementrian sihir langsung membuka suara kendati dia baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. "Mengenai Dementor yang menyerang ke mari beberapa waktu lalu, bukan?"

Pria yang lain tertawa kecil, merasa geli karena pria di depannya ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih tipikal Slytherin. "Lama tak berjumpa, tuan Oh"

"Kau pasti sudah mendapat kabar bahwa kementrian sihir diledakkan. Itu alasannya. Dan itu di luar dugaanku. Aku kira _dia_ akan menyerang Kogwarts saja. Tetapi tidak kusangka _dia_ mengincar Dementor juga"

"Aku dengar Dementor baru saja menyerang Kogwarts Express?" pria itu melirik ke arah kursi. Menyugestikan agar pria beranak dua itu duduk di depannya.

"Ya. Itu benar" tuan Oh mengangguk dan duduk di kursi kosong yang dimaksud oleh pria lain itu. "Dan seperti dugaan kita sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Hangeng memang menyimpan informasi itu pada salah satu bagian otak yang tidak berasosiasi dengan kesadaran Luhan. Dia tidak meletakkannya ke _hippocampus_ "

"Karena Luhan merapalkan mantra _Patronus_ dengan tidak sadar, bukan? Dan kudengar berupa rusa, semakin membuktikan darah penyihirnya dari Tiongkok sana"

"Begitulah" tuan Oh menyandarkan punggungnya, terlihat gusar. "Sayang sekali sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan tepatnya di mana memori itu berada. Tidak ada orang seperti Hangeng di dunia sihir"

"Bukankah kepala sekolah Kogwarts yang sekarang dan teman Hangeng sedang berusaha mempelajari anatomi otak untuk mengambil memori Hangeng dari otak Luhan dengan _Obliviate_?" wakil dari Divisi Sihir NIS itu menyeruput kopinya. Dia memberi gestur kepada tuan Oh untuk meminum kopi lain yang ada di sana. Tetapi tuan Oh mengabaikannya.

"Memang, tapi itu sangat sulit karena kenyataannya Luhan tidak mengerti dia memiliki ingatan itu pada benaknya. Itu berarti kita pun tidak bisa menggunakan mantra _Obliviate_ karena kita tidak tahu ingatan seperti apakah sebenarnya yang kita cari. Hanya Yunho, Jaejoong, Hangeng, dan _dia_ yang mengerti. Kita bisa saja menggunakan _Obliviate_ dengan paksa tetapi–"

"–itu akan merusak otak Luhan secara permanen. Ya, aku tahu" pria di depan tuan Oh melanjutkan. Dia merasa ini semua rumit juga karena mereka tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan sedangkan _mereka_ bisa. Mengingat sebenarnya yang bisa mengambil memori Luhan tanpa merusak otak siswa Gryffindor itu hanyalah _dia_ , pemimpin _mereka_ , yang merupakan satu-satunya sosok yang mengetahui memori seperti apa yang Hangeng titipkan pada Luhan.

" _Dia_ tidak akan berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya" tuan Oh menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, ya, kaki tangannya itu akan melakukan _Obliviate_ secara paksa jika mereka berhasil menangkap Luhan"

"Dan langkah terakhir hanyalah membawa Luhan ke _dia_ untuk melucuti tongkat Cervorum dari Luhan, bukan?"

Tuan Oh memandang pria di depannya dengan serius. "Atau lebih singkat lagi; dengan cara membunuh Luhan"

"Kurasa _dia_ tidak akan membunuh Luhan" tuan Oh menaikkan alis mendengar hal ini. Pemimpin Divisi Sihir melanjutkan "Kita pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, bukan? Meskipun _dia_ membunuh Luhan, tongkat Cervorum bisa saja masih menolaknya. Akan lebih pasti jika dia melucutinya langsung dari Luhan"

Ayah dari Oh Sehun dan Wu Yi Fan itu menghela napasnya. "Kau benar. Terlalu banyak hal membuatku melupakan hal itu. Ini berarti tujuan mereka tetaplah membawa Luhan kepada _nya_ "

Pria itu menyodorkan segelas kopi kepada kawannya yang terlihat sangat lelah. "Tenanglah. Sejak musim panas lalu aku sudah mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Sekarang aku akan mengerahkan semua anggota untuk memeriksa semua tempat dan semua orang yang mencurigakan"

Tuan Oh mengangguk. "Hm, terima kasih"

Pria itu mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara. Memberikan pesan kepada bawahan-bawahannya lewat transmisi sihir.

Dia menoleh ke arah kepala kementrian sihir yang kini sedang diam memikirkan semua rencana yang mungkin.

"Semua kejadian yang dulu ini–" tuan Oh mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu. "–mari kita selesaikan sampai tuntas"

Tuan Oh tersenyum lemah. "Ya. Mari kita selesaikan"

* * *

Luhan kini berada di menara lonceng Kogwarts. Dia duduk di jendela menara, dengan kaki-kakinya menggantung di udara. Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke dinding menara.

Namja bersurai merah muda itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Mengingat ucapan terima kasih tuan Kim yang berkaca-kaca, juga cerita-cerita dari para siswa Kogwarts tentang dirinya dengan Dementor tadi.

Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia merapalkan mantra _Patronus_ sedang dia sendiri belum pernah mempelajarinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai mantra yang sangat sulit itu.

 _"Jangan dipikirkan, Lu. Katamu kau memikirkan Kogwarts, orang tuamu, dan juga kami semua kan? Mantra Patronus memang merupakan mantra yang bisa dikeluarkan hanya dengan cara mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah dan membahagiakan. Sehingga kita bisa mengeluarkan energi positif untuk melawan energi negatif yang disebarkan oleh Dementor"_

Luhan menghela napas lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing setelah beberapa saat dia sadar itu memang benar adanya. Tetapi tetap saja ... bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merapalkan mantra sulit itu begitu saja seakan mantra itu sudah berada di memorinya cukup lama?

Apakah alam bawah sadar Luhan mengambil alih seperti yang Luhan lihat di film-film yang ditonton Baba dan Mama dan penjahat itu mengincar–

Luhan melebarkan matanya.

 _Obliviate._

Semuanya terasa lebih masuk akal sekarang.

Luhan ingat sekali salah satu dari penjahat itu pernah mencoba merapalkan _Obliviate_ kepadanya ketika terjadi pengeboman di kamar mandi.

 _Apakah mereka akan mengambil ingatanku yang tidak aku sadari keberadaannya?_

Siswa Gryffindor itu memutuskan akan menanyakannya pada profesor Heechul dan profesor Leeteuk sekarang. Kali ini dia akan memaksa agar mendapatkan jawabannya.

Namja berdarah kotor itu berdiri. Dan ketika membalikkan badan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang di sana.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut" ucap orang itu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Tidak apa, Kris. Tapi tadi itu benar-benar nyaris membuat jantungku keluar"

Kris tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau di sini? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kelabakan mencarimu, kau tahu? Kau tidak seharusnya memberatkan pekerjaan mereka"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit malam. Mengalihkan wajahnya ke pepohonan rindang yang tidak terlihat berwarna merah seperti ketika ada matahari.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Diawasi terus menerus bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan" jawab Luhan dengan memberengutkan bibir.

"Tetapi itu untuk kebaikanmu juga, bukan?" Kris duduk di jendela. Seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi. "Ini tempat favoritku untuk menenangkan diri"

"Apakah aku mengganggu daerahmu? Maaf" Luhan melihat ke bawah, ke arah Kris yang duduk di samping tempatnya berdiri. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah telah menginvasi tempat favorit ketua Slytherin itu.

"Hahaha" namja berambut _blonde_ itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan derai tawanya kepada Luhan. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya menceritakan. Tidak ada maksud lain"

Angin malam berhembus pelan dan memainkan anak-anak rambut keduanya. Seusai derai tawa Kris, yang ada hanya keheningan yang menenangkan.

"Luhan"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bawah, memandang Kris yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bersama kami dan memercayai kami" lanjut siswa Slytherin itu dengan mimik yang masih serius.

"Kami?"

"Aku dan Tao. Percayalah pada kami"

Luhan memandang kedua iris Kris. Namja bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya kepada kalian"

Senyuman puas keluar dari bibir Kris.

Luhan tidak sempat melihatnya karena dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tangga spiral di sana karena mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Luhan?"

Tepatnya suara Sehun.

Dan tidak berselang lama, namja bermarga Oh itu benar-benar ada di depannya.

"Kenapa Sehun di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan jantung berdetak karena mata Sehun yang memandangnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan penuh kelegaan memberikan efek tersendiri pada tubuhnya.

 _Ugh, kenapa dengan diriku?_

"Karena aku tidak menemukanmu di manapun" jawab Sehun sambil menyentilkan jarinya di dahi Luhan, membuat namja yang lebih pendek mengaduh sambil mengelus dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibir.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Membuat jantung Luhan semakin tidak karuan. Sehun jarang tersenyum, ingat saja. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, kau tahu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" namja yang berasal dari Gryffindor menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Tetap saja. Jangan berkeliaran sendirian. Itu berbahaya"

"Aku tidak sendiri–" Luhan menoleh ke arah tempat Kris berada. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan namja jakung itu di sana. _Eh?_

Sehun yang mengira Luhan hanya mencari-cari alasan tertawa kecil. Dia memeluk namja di depannya itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pucuk kepala _pink_ nya.

Yang lebih pendek tidak jadi mempermasalahkan di mana Kris, karena dia lebih asyik memutar otak. Memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mengontrol rasa senang yang amat sangat melimpah ini.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memandang wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata indah yang berbinar dengan penuh rasa tanya.

"Ya, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku sekarang" ucap namja berdarah murni itu sambil mengecup dahi sang siswa _muggle_.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun sedang bergandengan tangan sekarang. Berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap Kogwarts yang hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor pada dinding kastil, yang menyala seiring dengan langkah mereka.

Sehun hendak mengantar Luhan ke asrama milik Gryffindor.

"Luhan!" kedua siswa tingkat lima itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Luhan.

Profesor Heechul berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam, tuan Oh Sehun" profesor Heechul menatap Sehun datar. Kemudian melirik ke arah Luhan. "Selamat malam, Luhan"

Sehun hanya memberikan anggukan. Sedangkan Luhan menunduk dan membalas ucapan profesor Heechul. "Selamat malam, profesor"

"Apakah kau keberatan jika meninggalkanku dan Luhan berdua saja, tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya profesor Heechul kepada Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Setelah beberapa detik memandang profesornya, dia menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat, sejenak, sebelum dia melepaskannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Luhan"

Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun, memberikan senyuman kecil. "Eum, terima kasih Sehun"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu kemudian melanjutkan menyusuri lorong sendirian.

Setelah punggung siswa Slytherin itu tidak nampak, profesor Heechul berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian siswa Gryffindor di depannya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah profesor Heechul. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, profesor Heechul?"

Heechul tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Tidak. Dia tidak marah kepada Luhan yang menanyakan hal itu –Heechul tahu Luhan serius menanyakannya, bukan bermaksud menyindirnya. Dia tahu betapa _clueless_ nya Luhan–, dia hanya kesal dengan kelakuan Luhan yang teledor.

"Apa yang aku dan kepala sekolah Leeteuk katakan mengenai tuan Byun Baekhyun dan tuan Do Kyungsoo yang harus selalu ada di dekatmu?"

Diingatkan lagi akan kesalahannya, siswa berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, profesor Heechul. Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan"

"Mencari ketenangan dengan membuat orang lain tidak tenang bukanlah suatu tindakan yang bijak, Luhan. Itu egois namanya"

Luhan semakin menundukkan kepala. "Maaf"

"Jangan lakukan hal teledor semacam ini lagi" Heechul menggenggam kedua bahu Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Kau tahu semua berpusat pada dirimu"

Luhan menegukkan ludah.

 _Ini saatnya._

Tangannya menyingkirkan kedua tangan Heechul dari bahunya, namun tidak melepaskannya sama sekali.

Heechul memandang Luhan yang memandanginya balik dengan serius.

"Tidakkah profesor pikir–" Luhan menarik napas, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "–ini sudah waktu profesor memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku?"

Heechul diam. Tidak menyangka Luhan akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku berhak tahu, bukan? Masa laluku, apa yang terjadi, mengapa, semuanya ... aku berhak tahu, profesor Heechul" ucap yang lebih muda dengan penekanan.

Heechul melepaskan cengkeraman Luhan dan menghembuskan napas. "Kau memang berhak tahu. Tapi kami semua selalu berpikir lebih baik kau tidak tahu"

Luhan memandang Heechul tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Ini semua membingungkanku profesor. Tidak mengetahui apapun membuatku lebih bingung lagi"

"Kami semua ingin menyelesaikan masa lalu ini tanpa harus melibatkan dirimu dan masa depanmu. Jadi kami memutuskan akan memberitahumu jika semuanya sudah selesai. Maka dari itu–"

"Aku tetap ingin tahu" Luhan bersikukuh.

Heechul menghela napas. Waktunya sudah tiba. Waktu di mana mereka tidak akan bisa menyimpan rahasia ini dari Luhan. Di mana mereka tidak bisa lagi melindungi Luhan tanpa Luhan perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Semoga Ayah dan Ibumu memaafkanku"

"Baba dan Mama? Mereka meminta kalian merahasiakannya?"

Heechul memberikan senyuman menyesal kepada Luhan yang memandang Heechul dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. "Mereka membenci dunia sihir. Itu bisa dimaklumi. Mereka dan kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Tawa hambar. Berarti kemarin orang tuanya tidak menceritakan secara lengkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Luhan merasa dikhianati. Dan itu membuatnya kecewa.

"Ceritakan padaku profesor" mata rusa itu menatap iris Heechul dengan tajam setelah tawa menyesakkan itu selesai dikumandangkan oleh Luhan. "Ceritakan semua yang berhak aku ketahui. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali atau–"

"–aku tidak akan peduli dengan keselamatan diriku lagi"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

4500++ mwehehehe

BUKU REFERENSI UNTUK SKRIPSI BANYAK DAN SULIT DITEMUKAN. U-la-la~

Dan ada yang sudah lihat Choco Bank? Kai ganteng banget ya ampun TwT aku tidak kuattttt

Ada yang nonton exoluxion kemarin di Jakarta? Selamat ya~

Dan oh, kangen banget sama Lay TwT jahat banget OT8-extremists pada berulah padahal Lay juga sampai ngga bisa bikin _merchandise_ versi dia karena dia sibuk demi EXO juga. Astaga, dia ngga lupa sama EXO kok. Itu stan OT8 emang UGH!

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-orang yang ditemui Kris ketika masih kecil itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama Luhan tetapi dia yang tanpa sengaja membentuk jalan Kris menjadi seperti ini OwO  
-Kris jadi baik? Eum, kita lihat ya. Tebak aja mwehehe  
-Kris sebenernya kenapa? Sebenernya Kris dipaksa Vin Diesel untuk seperti ini #heh  
-Sepuluh tahun bla bla itu sebenernya aku niatnya ikut-ikutan fic bahasa Inggris yang kayak "Five years old Luhan gave two years old Sehun a candy, and the latter smiled" mwehehehe

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **yg bru nmu** | **hunna1220** | **deerwinds947** | **shinsongkyo12** | **aesthic** | **Exodizt97** | **kkamjongwife** | **Nurul999** | **gimme** | **1024** | **guest** (kenapa copas lirik Growl di sini QwQ hangeul-an pula) | **MrX** (mwehehehe) | **karinaalysia2047** (NGAKAK. Tapi bisa sih ya ayah Kris itu Voldemort, kan sama-sama botak berkilau) | **hanhyewon357** | **Balqis** | **al0hamora** | **Author** (wo ye ai ni) | **XD** | **leemomochan520** (eh iya juga. Itachi kan juga suka sembunyi-sembunyian dari Sasuke. Naruto Luhan dan Sasuke Sehun ... ngakak. Apa berikutnya bikin ninja!AU buat Hunhan yak?)| **shoot anonymous** | **Guest** (mwehehe aku seneng aja mereka _twinning_. Memang bukan karena/buat Luhan OwO untuk foto kemarin aku bilangnya 50:50 cenderung ke non-Sehun loh mwehehe karena emang kalau itu Sehun juga bisa)| **DEERHUN794** | **exostbabyz** | **DeathSugar** (eh ada lagi yang bilang KrisHun mirip ItaSasu X'D dan Kristao jadi Itachi-Kisame, oh, astaga. Tapi dua itu sohib sih jadi oke) | **Ludeer** (iya kasihan si Kris TwT maafkan akuuuu)| **exonions** (maafkeun hiks hiks) | **Potterhead** | **sunsehunee** | **pandatao68** | **BigSehun'sjunior** (delu itu delulu, delusi mwehehe iya Kris udah ngga aneh yang pas foto sama Vin /mau bilang Kris cakep takut mengkhianati Kai #heh/) | **yow** | **misslah** | **HunHanH3Spenpen** | **HunHanCherry1220** (penyu masih berlanjut ... penyuddangkoma itu apa lagi QwQ?) | **A Y P** | **hiekz** (hiks) | **pooarie3** (mwehehe _it's okay_ pendapat orang kan memang beda-beda mwehehe) | **Guest** (?) | **juniaangel58** | **thehuna** | **nafnlh** | dan para Guest bot, atau Guest yang mengingatkan

Hunhan is love, Hunhan is life

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	17. Alohomora (The Secrets)

**ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s), Not A Remake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 : Alohomora (The Secrets)**

 **.**

8000++ words, and this chapter is full of flashbacks aka past events. Do not expect any ship moment mwehehehehe

"Yunho! Jaejoong!"

Seorang namja dengan jubah Slytherin berlari mendekati dua siswa dengan jubah Gryffindor. Dua orang siswa Gryffindor yang dipanggil menoleh, dan melemparkan senyum lebar kepada teman mereka.

"Hai, Heechul"

Biasanya siswa asrama Slytherin memang tidak akan berhubungan baik dengan siswa asrama Gryffindor. Namun, Kim Heechul, penyihir berdarah murni keturunan Slytherin, berada di tengah-tengah. Dia tidak berada pada kelompok mayoritas Slytherin karena dia berhubungan baik dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tetapi dia juga tidak berada pada kelompok minoritas karena dia hanya berhubungan baik dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, selain mereka berdua Heechul tidak menyukai siswa Gryffindor lainnya.

Alasan Heechul meyukai Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat sepele, namun penting.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah penyihir pentolan dari asrama Gryffindor, bahkan untuk tingkat Kogwarts sendiri.

Kemampuan sihir mereka luar biasa, dan Heechul tidak mau menjadi orang munafik yang tidak mau mengakuinya.

Malahan menurut Heechul, berteman dengan penyihir hebat dari asrama lawan menunjukkan poin tambahan tersendiri.

Lagipula baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong berdarah murni, sehingga menurut Heechul tidak ada yang salah sama sekali jika Heechul berteman dengan mereka.

"Kalian mengambil kelas perawatan makhluk sihir?"

"Ya" Jaejoong menjawab sembari tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kau juga mengambilnya?"

Heechul mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah mengetahui jawabannya mengajak Heechul untuk menuju kelas tersebut bersama. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah panggilan untuk ketiganya terdengar. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arah subjek yang memanggil mereka.

Tampak seseorang berlari-lari kecil menuju mereka bertiga.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memberikan senyuman melihat sosok itu, berkebalikan dengan Heechul yang memutar bola mata jengah karena lagi-lagi sosok itu mengganggu mereka bertiga.

Itu adalah Hangeng. Salah satu siswa Gryffindor lainnya. Teman dekat Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Terkadang Heechul heran kenapa Yunho dan Jaejoong mau-mau saja berteman dengannya. Bukan hanya karena berdarah kotor –oh, ayolah, Heechul juga tahu siswa Gryffindor tidak mungkin membenci darah kotor atau darah campuran–, tetapi lebih ke heran karena sifat aneh anak itu.

Heechul membenci _muggle_. Heechul mengamini pemikiran bahwa penyihir berderajat lebih tinggi daripada _muggle_. Tetapi setelah mengenal Hangeng, Heechul memiliki pemikiran bahwa _muggle_ lebih berderajat daripada penyihir seperti Hangeng.

Bagi Heechul, penyihir yang masih memiliki pemikiran _muggle_ seperti Hangeng sejujurnya lebih buruk daripada penyihir berdarah kotor atau campuran maupun dari _muggle_ manapun.

"Kalian juga mengambil kelas perawatan makhluk sihir?" tanya Hangeng yang sudah berada di depan ketiga siswa itu.

"Iya" Jaejoong mengangguk disertai senyuman. Dan seperti yang dilakukannya pada Heechul, Yunho kemudian mengajak Hangeng untuk ikut serta ke lapangan bersama.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan berdampingan, mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Sedangkan Heechul di belakangnya selalu berusaha untuk berjalan di depan Hangeng. Dia tidak mau berjalan beriringan dengan Hangeng.

Hangeng selalu berusaha menyamakan posisinya dengan Heechul untuk bisa mengajaknya bicara dengan nyaman. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Heechul tetap berjalan dengan cepat, pun tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Ini adalah tahun ketiganya. Sudah dua tahun dia bersama Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Heechul. Tetapi Heechul masih belum bisa menerimanya sama sekali.

Akhirnya Hangeng berjalan di belakang Heechul. Memandangi punggung Heechul, Hangeng jadi teringat perkataan teman-teman lainnya di asrama Gryffindor maupun asrama lain.

 _Sudahlah, Hangeng. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah dianggap oleh Heechul._

* * *

Yang dimaksud Heechul dengan keanehan Hangeng dan sifat _muggle_ nya yang tidak luntur adalah hal yang seperti ini.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas mantra. Sekarang profesor sedang menjelaskan mantra _Anteoculatia_ dan Heechul bisa mendengar Hangeng yang berbisik kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kurasa _Anteoculatia_ bisa mengubah rambut menjadi tanduk dengan mengubah komposisi DNA pada sel-sel rambut dengan energi sihir"

"DNA, apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar tertarik dengan teori yang dikemukakan Hangeng.

"DNA adalah materi yang mengandung informasi genetik. Seperti orang berambut hitam, maka dalam DNA miliknya terkandung informasi genetik yang membawa sifat rambut hitam"

"Jadi maksudmu ini seperti _Anteoculatia_ mengubah informasi genetik yang membentuk rambut menjadi informasi genetik yang membentuk tanduk, sehingga rambut dari objek yang dikenai mantra akan menjadi tanduk?" tanya Yunho yang tampaknya sudah bisa menangkap penjelasan dari Hangeng.

"Ya. Seperti itu" bisik Hangeng, kelewat semangat. Heechul mendengarnya dengan sangat amat jelas dan itu sangat menganggunya.

"Itu terdengar menarik. Apakah benar seperti itu? Mungkin harus ada penelitian dari _muggle_ untuk itu ya" terdengar suara Jaejoong mengemukakan pendapatnya, yang direspon kata _Benar!_ oleh Hangeng.

Heechul tidak habis pikir. Lalu apa gunanya jika terbukti bahwa teori yang dikemukakan Hangeng dari pencampuran sihir dan teori _muggle_ mengenai DNA –atau apapun itu disebut– benar?

Apakah ada gunanya?

Sama sekali tidak.

Pada akhirnya sihir adalah energi magis yang bisa mematahkan teori gravitasi _muggle_ –Heechul mengetahui teori ini ketika Hangeng mulai bercerita panjang lebar pada Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka belajar mantra _Wingardium Leviosa_ – atau teori-teori lainnya.

Sihir adalah sihir. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat hal yang tidak mungkin seperti mengubah DNA –yang menurut _muggle_ tidak mungkin bisa dengan cepat dan sempurna– menjadi mungkin.

Jadi kenapa penyihir, oh, bukan _muggle_ yang menjadi penyihir seperti Hangeng ingin sekali menyamakannya?

Sekali lagi, Heechul mengamini pemikiran bahwa penyihir berada di atas _muggle_. Itu artinya apapun yang _muggle_ coba untuk menjelaskan sihir yang berada di dunia sihir, tidak akan berguna dan sia-sia untuk penyihir maupun untuk mereka yang tidak bisa sihir.

Heechul memutar bola matanya ketika dia ingat bahwa _muggle_ berada di atas Hangeng.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika profesor meminta mereka memraktekkan mantranya ke tanah liat yang sudah disihir oleh sang profesor menjadi orang-orang mini untuk percobaan. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mencoba berdua.

Hangeng pun mendekat ke arah Heechul. Ingin melihat bagaimana proses Heechul. Dan ternyata Heechul bisa merapalkan mantra itu dengan cepat.

"Kerja bagus, Heechul!"

Heechul melirik sinis pada Hangeng yang memujinya. Dia tidak merasa senang. Malahan dia merasa dipuji oleh orang rendah semacam Hangeng merupakan penghinaan.

"Tutup mulutmu, _muggle_ "

Senyuman Hangeng tidak luntur. Dia sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Heechul.

Dia tahu jika bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong, Heechul akan mendiamkannya saja tanpa mengatakan perkataan yang menyakitkan semata-mata karena Heechul menghormati pertemanannya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hehe, aku kan penyihir juga, Heechul"

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan menaikkan alis. Dia melirik dari bawah hingga ke atas. "Aku kasihan padamu"

"Eh?" senyuman dari wajah Hangeng kini berganti dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Di dunia _muggle_ , derajatmu sangatlah rendah karena kau berasal dari keluarga miskin, bukan?" Heechul tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah terluka terpatri di wajah Hangeng. "Dan di dunia sihir, kau yang berdarah kotor ini tidak bisa melepas pemikiran-pemikiran _muggle_ mu. Bukankah di mana saja kau sangat rendah dan menyedihkan?"

Air muka Hangeng benar-benar menunjukkan betapa terlukanya dia.

Hangeng tidak marah, ayolah Heechul memang bermulut tajam. Tetapi jelas dia sangat terluka.

Sudah dua tahun mendapatkan perkataan pedas, caci maki, dan penghinaan dari Heechul, Hangeng tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Tetapi kali ini kata-kata Heechul benar-benar menyayat hatinya begitu dalam.

Karena Heechul baru saja menekan titik sensitifnya. Perihal dia yang berasal dari keluarga _muggle_ yang miskin. Ya, mengingat di mana saja dia berada di tingkat yang rendah membuatnya merasa buruk.

Dalam diam, Hangeng hanya menjauh dari Heechul.

Heechul yang melihat Hangeng menjauh hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap nanar Hangeng yang masih terduduk di depan dua makam di depannya.

Hangeng tidak menangis, tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa tidak terkira.

Hari ini hari kelulusan mereka dari Kogwarts. Hari ini Hangeng diberi penghargaan karena bisa menciptakan ramuan-ramuan baru dengan mencampur ilmu _muggle_ dan ilmu sihir –sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan Hangeng sejak dulu.

Tetapi di hari ini juga, berita duka menghantam Hangeng. Hingga dia lupa bahwa tadinya dia sempat bahagia di hari yang sama ini.

Hari ini orang tua Hangeng meninggal.

Mereka meninggal karena kebakaran yang melanda kawasan tempat mereka tinggal. Orang tua Hangeng adalah salah dua dari korban tewas yang terjadi akibat musibah tersebut.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu betapa Hangeng menyayangi orang tuanya.

Betapa Hangeng ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua namja itu melihat Hangeng berdiri, menoleh, tersenyum kecil ke arah mereka, dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian pulang saja"

Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat Hangeng yang mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum. Tetapi mereka lebih tahu kalau Hangeng tidaklah benar-benar tersenyum.

Hangeng butuh waktu sendiri.

Dan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan memberikannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku berjanji. Terima kasih"

* * *

Hangeng sedang mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ingin dia gunakan sebagai bahan penelitiannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Dengan siaga dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah orang itu.

"Ups, tenang" Hangeng bisa melihat sesosok pria yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Kau Hangeng bukan?"

Hangeng mengangguk pelan. Pria itu mengeluarkan senyuman lagi. "Aku Jay Park. Kau bisa memanggilku Jay"

Hangeng masih diam. Tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan namanya atau apapun tentang dirinya lagi karena jelas tuan Jay di depannya sudah tahu mengenai dirinya.

Sedangkan pria yang menemui Hangeng itu tahu sesungguhnya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya Hangeng menjadi sangat tertutup dan jarang berbicara kepada siapapun. Oleh karena itu dia kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan percakapan. "Aku sudah membaca biografimu. Aku sangat kagum pada dirimu"

"Sebagai darah campuran, aku amat sangat tertarik dengan pencampuran antara ilmu _muggle_ dan ilmu sihir, aku rasa itu sangat berguna untuk mewujudkan impianku, dan karena itu aku membutuhkanmu untuk mewujudkannya"

Hangeng mau tidak mau tertarik. Setelah sekian lama, ini adalah saat yang dia tunggu. Di mana ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan ilmu yang Hangeng dalami selama ini. "Apa impianmu itu?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dan memberikannya kepada Hangeng.

Hangeng menaikkan alisnya kepada pria itu sebentar, sebelum membuka gulungan perkamen dan membaca isinya.

Matanya membulat melihat isi dari perkamen itu. Dengan cepat dia menatap ke arah pria di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "I–Ini..."

"Bukankah ini rencana yang menakjubkan?" pria itu menunjukkan senyuman bangga dan mata yang berapi-api, menunjukkan ambisi yang begitu besar.

"Tapi–"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Meminta Hangeng untuk berhenti terlebih dahulu karena dia tahu apa yang akan Hangeng katakan. "Pikirkan Hangeng. Pikirkan apa saja yang bisa kita perbuat untuk _muggle_ maupun penyihir. Kita bisa menyatukan mereka!"

"Tidak akan ada lagi perbedaan derajat antara _muggle_ , penyihir, atau darah murni, bukankah itu hebat? _Muggle_ juga tidak akan kesulitan lagi. Dan siapa yang tahu dunia _muggle_ dan dunia sihir akan melebur menjadi dunia semuanya juga karena sudah tidak ada perbedaan?"

Hangeng terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan tuan Jay di depannya.

"Dan tambahan, kita tidak perlu tongkat lagi. Kita hanya butuh tubuh kita. Bukankah itu bagus?

Sekali lagi dia membaca perkamen yang ia pegang.

 ** _Manusia Sihir_**.

* * *

"Manusia sihir?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan sebelum menaruh atensi penuh kembali ke Hangeng yang berada di depan mereka.

Sebuah sore yang mengejutkan bagi mereka berdua. Pertama, Hangeng akhirnya menemui mereka kembali setelah selama berbulan-bulan menarik diri dari mereka. Kedua, Hangeng mengutarakan permintaannya untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong bergabung ke dalam proyek membuat _muggle_ bisa melakukan sihir atau bisa membuat penyihir menyihir dengan anggota tubuhnya, bukan tongkat sihir.

"Iya. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian mau membantu ke dalam proyek ini?"

Yunho melirik ke Jaejoong yang juga sedang meliriknya. Dan melihat mata Jaejoong, dia sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau keseimbangan antara _muggle_ dan penyihir terwujud tapi–" Yunho melanjutkan ketika Hangeng tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "–apakah pria bernama Jay Park itu bisa dipercaya?"

Hangeng terlihat menimbang sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku tidak merasa dia memiliki tujuan lain. Lagipula tujuan seperti apa yang kiranya bisa dia miliki dengan proyek ini?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Kurasa kami bisa–"

"Hentikan" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Hangeng, Yunho, dan Jaejoong mendapati Heechul berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ekspresi laki-laki itu tampak tidak senang sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Yunho bertanya, merasa kalau Heechul sudah mendengar semuanya.

Heechul memandang Hangeng dengan dingin. Sedangkan Hangeng masih dengan ekspresi kosongnya. "Sejak awal. Sebenarnya aku mau bertamu, tapi dia masuk terlebih dahulu dan aku ingin menunggu kalian selesai tapi–"

"–pembicaraan kalian membuatku tidak tahan"

Jaejoong memberikan senyuman pada Hangeng sebelum memandang kembali Heechul. "Tetapi ini bagus untuk kesetaraan, _muggle_ bisa berhenti curiga terhadap penyihir atau berusaha membunuh mereka seperti kasus yang dulu pernah terjdi di Eropa di masa lampau, dan penyihir juga bisa berhenti memandang rendah _muggle_ "

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Menandakan ketidaksetujuan. "Aku tahu ini akan terdengar menggelikan karena aku yang suka mendiskriminasi ini yang mengatakannya, tetapi lepas dari kesetaraan–"

"–ada alasan tersendiri kenapa pencipta dunia menciptakan dunia sihir terpisah dari dunia manusia. Ada alasan kenapa penyihir diberi keistimewaan untuk menjadi yang terpilih. Termasuk tidak sembarang _muggle_ ditakdirkan menjadi penyihir. Itu pasti ada alasannya"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul.

"Takdir bisa berubah jika memang mau merubahnya" suara lirih Hangeng mau tidak mau membuat Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan jijik. _Lagi-lagi muggle dengan ide tidak bermutunya_. "Dan ada beberapa takdir yang tidak bisa dirubah. Seperti kau dan pemikiran tidak jelasmu itu misalnya"

"Heechul" Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan pandangan tidak setuju. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, kumohon"

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Tapi benar kan? Ide macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak berguna"

Yunho mendesah menatap Hangeng yang sudah jelas diliputi aura kesedihan. Meskipun sembari heran kenapa Hangeng tidak pernah bisa marah kepada Heechul yang selalu mengatainya habis-habisan, Yunho memutuskan untuk ikut menghentikan Heechul.

"Tapi kami akan berpatisipasi, kalau kami berhasil, kau harus mentraktir kami, bagaimana?" setengah bercanda agar tidak menyakiti harga diri Heechul maupun Hangeng, Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

Heechul berdecih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau yakin kau melakukannya karena kau yakin dengan ide itu? Atau kau hanya berusaha menghibur Hangeng karena dia masih dalam fase depresi karena kematian kedua orang tuanya?"

"Heechul!" Jaejoong bahkan sampai berdiri, berjalan dengan cepat, dan memosisikan di depan kawannya. "Aku tahu kau meragukan rencana ini dan segalanya. Tetapi kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Kami memang tidak tahu apakah ini berhasil atau tidak, tetapi kami bertiga berniat baik dan kami berusaha mewujudkannya. Tolong mengerti. Oke?"

Heechul tertawa sarkastis. "Aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar mengiyakan ajakan orang aneh itu untuk melawan takdir. Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku di sini. Aku pergi"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat kawannya pergi dari rumahnya dengan cepat. Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Sedangkan Hangeng menunduk, merasa bersalah sudah menyeret Yunho dan Jaejoong ke dalam kekacauan ini dan membuat Heechul marah.

"Maaf"

Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak menoleh ke arah Hangeng. Yunho menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan mendekati meja kembali dan menepuk bahu Hangeng. "Tidak apa, jangan seperti itu. Ini bukan salahmu"

"Iya. Lagipula, bagaimana jika kita membicarakan lebih detil lagi mengenai proyek ini, hm?" Yunho berusaha menghilangkan aura kesedihan Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih"

* * *

Hangeng dengan senyum sumringah keluar sembari membawa berkas-berkas hasil penelitiannya.

Ini sudah nyaris empat tahun sejak dia memulai proyek manusia sihir ini.

Sebenarnya konsepnya sudah matang. DNA manusia akan diberi ramuan sihir yang bisa mengubah gen dengan cepat –yang sudah berhasil diciptakan Hangeng, Yunho, dan Jaejoong. Dengan demikian gen buatan yang membawa sifat tongkat sihir bisa disisipkan ke dalam konstruksi basa nukleotida pada DNA. Itu akan mengubah sistem kerja seluruh anggota badan agar bisa mengeluarkan sihir dengan mengumpulkan konsentrasi pada bagian tubuh tersebut.

Sayangnya yang sulit adalah, DNA _muggle_ tidak mau menerima gen buatan tersebut meskipun sudah menggunakan sihir untuk menyisipkannya. Entah kenapa tidak pernah cocok. Hangeng bahkan sudah membuat beratus-ratus ramuan agar DNA bisa menerima gen buatan tersebut, atau membuat gen buatan-gen buatan lainnya yang bisa diterima DNA. Tapi semuanya percuma.

Namun, akhirnya hari ini Hangeng menemukan fakta bahwa tongkat sihir Cervorum, yang merupakan tongkat sihir yang nyaris menyamai kedahsyatan tongkat Elder, bisa membantu mereka untuk memasukkan gen buatan ke dalam DNA dengan mudah karena tongkat sihir tersebut memiliki kelebihan yaitu dibuat dari tanduk rusa oleh satu-satunya penyihir yang merupakan siluman rusa.

Tanduk rusa itu sebenarnya adalah tanduk dari sang siluman rusa sendiri ketika berganti wujud sehingga kekuatan dari makhluk magis dan kekuatan DNA magis tertanam di dalamnya. Hangeng berpendapat jika dirinya membuat gen buatan dengan tongkat ini, maka dia akan menemukan jalan keluar.

Hangeng sudah memiliki tongkat tersebut, dia mendapatkannya dari keturunan penyihir yang juga merupakan siluman rusa dari marga Lu tersebut.

Awalnya Hangeng juga bingung karena tongkat ini hanya ada satu dan itu berarti jika tongkat ini dijadikan bahan dalam gen buatan, maka hanya akan ada satu orang yang bisa menjadi manusia sihir. Namun, Hangeng berpikir untuk menyimpan gen buatan yang asli dan mengkopi gen buatan yang hanya ada satu itu nanti dengan sihir pemerbanyak jumlah sehingga tidak akan ada masalah.

Hangeng siap membawa solusi ini kepada tuan Jay Park yang sudah empat tahun ini dia kecewakan karena tidak kunjung berhasil.

 _Dengan begini, tuan Jay Park bisa senang._

Hangeng sampai di ruangan pria yang menjadi pimpinan proyek itu. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Bahkan sejujurnya tidak semua orang yang bekerja di sini tahu seperti apa rupa dari Jay Park, pemimpin mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya diajak oleh kawannya, seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu siapa itu Jay Park karena mereka diajak oleh Hangeng.

Hangeng pikir ini merupakan sebuah kehormatan sendiri. Oleh karena itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengecewakan tuan Jay Park.

Setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan, Hangeng masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tampak tuan Jay Park sedang meminum kopi. Di dekatnya –di atas mejanya– terdapat sebuah asbak rokok dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Oh, Hangeng, ada apa?" tanya pria itu melihat salah satu ilmuwan sihir andalannya menampilkan diri di hadapannya. Melihat ekspresi Hangeng yang sumringah mau tidak mau Jay Park mengharapkan adanya kabar bagus.

Dan perkataan yang diucapkan Hangeng selanjutnya memberikan kesenangan tersendiri kepada Jay Park. "Aku berhasil menemukan formula yang tepat untuk gen buatan yang membawa sifat tongkat sihirnya"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

Hangeng mulai menjelaskan perihal tongkat Cervorum dan rencana selanjutnya. Jay Park menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. "Hm, lalu apakah kau sudah menemukan tongkat Cervorum itu?"

"Ya. Aku mendapatkannya dari keturunan penyihir Lu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi penyihir dan membuat keturunan mereka terus menjadi _muggle_ saja sehingga bagi mereka tidak ada masalah untuk memberikannya kepadaku"

"Itu bagus" Jay Park tersenyum senang sebelum dia menanyakan hal yang lain lagi. "Ah, tapi, apakah nantinya tidak akan ada perbedaan antara gen buatan hasil kopi dengan gen buatan yang asli?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepala. "Memang ada. Tentu saja gen buatan yang asli lebih bagus dan lebih kuat lagi, mengingat pada dasarnya itu berasal dari siluman rusa dan merupakan tongkat yang hampir menyamai kekuatan tongkat Elder. Tetapi hasil kopi sudah cukup untuk membuat DNA _muggle_ bisa menerima gen buatan tersebut. Sehingga _muggle_ maupun penyihir sihir bisa berubah menjadi manusia sihir"

Jay Park semakin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu Hangeng. Aku tahu kau memang bisa diandalkan dan sangat tepat untuk proyek ini. Kau memang hebat. Aku harap kau bisa mencapai hasilnya"

Hangeng ikut tersenyum lebar.

Ya. Dia akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mencapainya.

* * *

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya"

Kalimat yang baru saja didengar Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat keduanya berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan secara serentak.

Yunho meletakkan kembali cangkir yang tadi sempat dia angkat ketika tadi dirinya berpikir untuk meneguk minuman di dalamnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepala. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat amat kecewa. Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir melihatnya.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap punggung Hangeng berulang-ulang dengan pelan. "Hangeng, ceritakan pada kami, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku–" Hangeng tiba-tiba tersenyum kecut. "–memang benar kata Heechul. Ide-ide aneh penyihir sepertiku ini lebih rendah daripada _muggle_ "

"Hangeng, jangan berbicara seperti itu" Yunho berucap, tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan kawannya.

Hangeng memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah menyeret kalian ke dalam kegelapan"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" –adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hangeng sebelum dia menceritakan semuanya.

.

 _Hangeng berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan yang dia hapal letaknya._

 _Dia tidak sabar memberikan kabar gembira ini pada atasannya._

 _Berhasil. Konsep yang sudah dia rancang terbukti berhasil._

 _Hangeng berhasil membuat sample gen pembawa sifat tongkat sihir yang dibuat dengan sedikit bagian dari kopian tongkat Cervorum setelah Hangeng memberikan sihir pemerbanyak ke tongkat Cervorum. Dan DNA mau menerima gen tersebut._

 _Jika hasil kopian saja bisa diterima oleh DNA, bagaimana dengan yang asli?_

 _Hangeng tidak sabar mengetahui hasilnya._

 _Tetapi dia ingin menyampaikan kesuksesannya ini dahulu kepada Jay Park. Bagaimanapun dia adalah alasan Hangeng untuk bekerja dengan giat seperti ini._

 _Hangeng melihat ruangan Jay Park yang semakin jelas tertangkap oleh retinannya. Langkah kakinya ia percepat. Dan ia akhirnya sampai di ambang pintu yang masih tertutup._

 _Laki-laki itu hendak membuka pintu ruangan sebelum dia samar-samar mendengar percakapan antara dua orang yang berjalan menuju ke sana._

 _Dengan segera, Hangeng bersembunyi di balik dinding yang berada di lorong belokan di dekat ruangan Jay Park._

 _Hangeng bersembunyi karena percakapan kedua orang itu sangatlah menganggu pemikirannya._

 _"Jadi proses manusia sihirnya sudah hampir sempurna?" itu adalah proyek Hangeng. Dengan siapa orang itu membicarakannya?_

 _"Ya" ini adalah suara dari_ _orang yang dicari Hangeng sendiri. Jay Park. "Aku akan meleburkan tongkat Cervorum yang asli ke dalam tubuhku. Dan para pasukan bisa menggunakan gen kopian. Dengan begini, meskipun pasukan kita kuat, tetaplah aku yang lebih kuat. Jadi mereka tidak bisa macam-macam. Aku yang memegang kendali di sini"_

 _Hangeng meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa ini? Pasukan? Memegang kendali?_

 _Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Hangeng. Tetapi percakapan berikutnya semakin menakutkan._

 _"Jika aku bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat dan memiliki kemampuan sihir yang nyaris menyamai sihir dari tongkat Elder, dua dunia akan dengan mudah menjadi milikku"_

 ** _DEG._**

 _Jantung Hangeng serasa berhenti._

 _Hangeng menahan napas saat melihat sosok Jay Park dengan seorang bertopeng kucing masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka._

 _Dengan bergegas Hangeng berlari ke ruang penelitiannya. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantra Incendio dengan mengarahkannya ke seluruh kertas-kertas berisi data yang digunakannya untuk mencatat. Dia juga memusnahkan gen sample yang berhasil dia buat._

 _Lalu, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Hangeng segera berlari keluar._

 _Dia tidak akan melanjutkan semua ini lagi._

 _Dia tidak percaya dirinya tertipu._

 _Ketakutan, kekecewaan, dan kegugupan bercampur menjadi satu._

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong serasa menahan napas selama mendengar cerita Hangeng.

Mereka memang khawatir dengan rencana Jay Park. Tetapi mereka lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Hangeng yang terlihat begitu hancur.

Tentu saja, hasil kerja kerasnya selama empat tahun adalah untuk menghormati Jay Park yang sudah percaya kepada kemampuannya. Namun, ternyata Jay Park sendiri menghancurkan kepercayaan Hangeng.

Untuk kebaikan _muggle_ dan penyihir, benar-benar omong kosong.

"Hangeng–" Jaejoong hendak menghibur Hangeng dengan apapun sebelum Hangeng menyela.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membakar ingatanku" Hangeng memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan serius. "Jadi, aku ingin menitipkan data berupa memori dan tongkat Cervorum ini kepada kalian"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia pasti akan sangat murka dan langsung mencariku. Tapi aku akan berusaha menghindar. Aku tidak punya siapapun yang kupercaya selain kalian. Maka dari itu–"

"Aku mengerti" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan Jay Park tidak benar-benar tahu bukan kalau aku dan Jaejoong turut membantumu?"

"Benar. Aku harap seperti itu. Maka dari itu, ambilah ingatanku ini, dan simpanlah baik-baik"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ketika dia mengambil ingatan Hangeng dan menyimpannya ke dalam tongkatnya dengan mantra _Obliviate._ Sedangkan Yunho menerima tongkat Cervorum itu dengan sedikit berat hati karena dia tahu perjuangan Hangeng untuk menemukan keturunan Lu yang memilikinya.

"Terima kasih" Hangeng tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Dia kemudian memandang ke arah langit lewat jendela di rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Menghela napas, dia memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Aku sudah memutuskan akan menjalani hidup sebagai _muggle_ biasa"

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bermain di halaman belakang dengan anak kecil –yang mereka panggil Xiao Lu yang berarti rusa kecil karena mata _doe_ nya dan dia terus menyebut dirinya _Lu Lu_ ketika mereka pertama bertemu– yang mereka temukan tengah menangis di tengah jalan sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Kedua namja dewasa ini merawat anak menggemaskan itu sembari mencari keberadaan orang tua dari anak yang tersesat itu.

"Appa, Ao Lu lapal" bocah berusia lima tahun itu memandang Yunho dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung menyerbu pipi gembul bocah itu dengan ciuman-ciuman karena gemas. "Uh, Xiao Lu lapar ya. Baiklah, kita makan ya"

Bocah yang senang itu segera memeluk Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Membuat Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Ah, betapa menyenangkan jika mereka bisa bersama Xiao Lu selamanya.

Tetapi mereka tidak akan bisa.

Mereka harus mengembalikan Xiao Lu. Apalagi Yunho sudah menemukan alamat rumah Xiao Lu.

Hanya saja Jaejoong selalu menangis hebat setiap Yunho memberitahunya bahwa dia akan mengembalikan bocah itu kepada kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Untungnya itu hanya di awal-awal. Setelah beberapa hari, Yunho merasa Jaejoong seperti sudah menyiapkan diri untuk melepaskan bocah itu.

 **Ting-Tong.**

Suara bel menghentikan Yunho dari rentetan pikirannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong –yang sedang menyuapi Xiao Lu– yang memberinya gestur untuk membuka pintu. Dan Yunho akhirnya bangkit untuk menuju ke pintu depan.

Di sana ada Hangeng.

Kira-kira sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Hangeng!" Yunho menyapa Hangeng dengan senyuman lebar. Senang kawannya berkunjung dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. "Apa kabarmu?"

Hangeng memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Yunho. "Aku baik-baik saja"

Yunho memberikan senyuman lega dan mempersilakan Hangeng masuk. Jaejoong yang melihat Hangeng segera menurunkan Xiao Lu –yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang mengemut lolipop yang tidak akan pernah habis miliknya– dari gendongannya dan menyambut kawannya. "Hangeng!"

"Halo" kata Hangeng dengan senyuman kecil.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan minuman" Jaejoong menawarkan dan menunjuk kursi pada Hangeng.

"Ah, tidak perlu, tidak perlu" Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Raut wajah mereka terlihat kebingungan. "Ah, begini, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali data penelitian dan tongkat Cervorum yang kuberikan kepada kalian"

"Eh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

Hangeng memberikan senyuman kecil. "Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Tetapi yang kali ini aku akan bekerja sendirian"

"Oh" Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti"

Yunho pun segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mentransferkan data yang diinginkan ke sebuah botol, dan memberikannya kepada Hangeng. "Ini datamu"

Sedangkan Jaejoong, yang tadi pergi sebentar, sudah kembali dan menyerahkan tongkat Cervorum kepada Hangeng. "Ini tongkatmu"

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Hangeng.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau benar tidak ingin mampir? Kami sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah itu, kau tahu?"

Hangeng tertawa canggung. "Aku pun ingin bercerita banyak, tetapi karena waktu..."

"Ah, ya, ya" Jaejoong tersenyum maklum. "Tapi, kapan-kapan luangkan waktumu untuk mengobrol dengan kami, ya. Kami merindukanmu"

"Tentu" Hangeng mengangguk.

Setelahnya namja itu berpamitan dan pulang ke tempatnya kembali.

"Tidakkah kau merasa Hangeng terasa sangat aneh tadi?" Yunho bertanya, dan Jaejoong memberi anggukan. "Iya, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana anehnya. Aku merasa seperti aneh saja"

.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Xiao Lu sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan rumah menikmati pemandangan senja ketika mereka melihat sosok Hangeng turun dari sapu terbang tepat di depan mereka.

"Astaga" Hangeng terlihat panik. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak apa-apa, ada apa?"

"Syukurlah" Hangeng menghela napasnya. "Aku kemari begitu mendengar bahwa Jay Park yang murka dan mencariku kemana-mana sudah mengetahui perihal kalian dan perihal data yang–"

"Sebentar" Yunho menyela rentetan kata dari Hangeng karena menurutnya ada yang janggal. "Bukankah kau tadi juga kemari?"

"APA?!" Yunho dan Jaejoong terperanjat. Tidak tahu mengapa Hangeng berteriak kaget seperti itu. "Aku tidak kemari, sungguh!"

"Tapi kau meminta data dan tongkat–" perkataan Yunho berhenti ketika mereka bertiga dengan cepat berhasil menyimpulkan satu hal; yang tadi itu bukan Hangeng.

Yang tadi mungkin adalah Jay Park atau suruhan Jay Park, yang menggunakan ramuan untuk menyamar menjadi Hangeng.

"Oh, tidak. Bagaimana ini?!" Jaejoong terdengar panik. Data yang sudah nyaris matang dan tongkat terkuat kini ada di tangan orang yang salah. Itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

Di lain sisi, Yunho justru bergumam. "Pantas saja tadi sangat aneh"

"Tidak apa, Jaejoong" Hangeng menghela napasnya. "Maafkan aku atas kekacauan ini"

"Tidak apa bagaimana?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Hangeng dengan heran. Tidakkah seharusnya Hangeng juga khawatir sama sepertinya?

Hangeng memberikan senyuman kecil, berharap Jaejoong bisa tenang. "Mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan kunci terakhirnya hanya aku yang mengerti. Mereka tidak akan bisa mematangkan data tersebut. Aku kemari hanya karena khawatir jika dia mengancam kalian atau melukai kalian demi data dan tongkat itu"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Hangeng memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong, membuat bocah lima tahun di sana –yang sedari tadi melihat tiga orang dewasa berbicara yang dia tidak mengerti apa– memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya. Hangeng ikut menatap bocah itu. Dia tersenyum, meski Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya. "Justru syukurlah kalian semua baik-baik saja"

* * *

Ketiga orang di tempat seperti laboratorium itu berwajah tegang.

Hari ini adalah harinya.

Mereka bertiga sudah menanti hari ini untuk tiba. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan apa-apa saja untuk hari ini dengan susah payah. Dan mereka hanya bisa berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Jadi kuulangi, aku akan mengelabui Jay Park dengan berita palsu bahwa kita sudah menyempurnakan datanya" Hangeng memulai, sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Yunho akan menggunakan sihir untuk mengacaukan sistem pengamanan yang ada di gedung ini" Yunho mengangguk, mengingat kembali titik-titik sistem yang harus dia kacaukan.

"Dan Jaejoong–" Jaejoong mengangguk. "–kau akan membawa Xiao Lu pergi dari sini setelah mengambilnya dari ruang tahanan"

Hangeng, Yunho, dan Jaejoong memandang pintu satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu.

Keluar dari sana, semua akan berjalan tanpa mereka tahu bagaimana hasilnya.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, mereka harus pergi dari bangunan yang menyekap paksa mereka. Yang menjadi penjara mereka. Dengan seorang penyihir jahat yang sudah menculik bocah bernama Xiao Lu dan menggunakan bocah yang tidak berdosa itu sebagai ancaman.

Ancaman untuk kembali melanjutkan penelitian yang akan digunakan untuk memenuhi ambisi besar sang pemimpin.

"Kalau misalnya aku tidak keluar dari sini hidup-hidup–" Hangeng dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang mengejutkan mereka dengan perkataannya. "Tolong hiduplah bahagia dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan geram. "Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?! Jangan membuatku khawatir, Yunho!"

"Kita akan keluar dari sini, berempat, dengan selamat" Hangeng memandang Yunho dengan serius. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Yunho"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Meskipun dia sedikit ragu, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, maafkan aku"

Yang Jaejoong dan Hangeng tidak tahu, Yunho hanya tidak ingin mereka khawatir.

.

Hangeng memasuki ruangan yang dulu sempat selalu ingin dia masuki untuk membawa kabar baik.

Kini memasukinya saja terasa begitu menyiksa.

Dia bisa melihat wajah angkuh Jay Park. "Oh, oh, tawanan kesayanganku. Ada apa?"

Hangeng rasanya ingin langsung merapalkan mantra apa saja ke Jay Park. Tetapi, dia harus mengulur waktu untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Berbahagialah, tuan Jay yang terhormat. Ini pasti yang kau tunggu-tunggu"

Mendengar perkataan Hangeng yang menandakan bahwa apa yang dia nanti sudahlah terpenuhi, pria bernama Jay Park itu segera berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyuman puas. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku pasti bahagia melihat waktuku untuk menguasai dunia akan segera tiba"

Hangeng mendecih. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali menguasai dunia? Seperti kau bisa mengaturnya saja"

Jay Park menyeringai. "Aku akan menguasai untuk menyebar ketakutan"

"Pada _muggle_ bodoh yang selalu memandang rendah orang lain dan merasa diri mereka hebat tanpa mengetahui penyihir lebih dari mereka–" Jay Park menunjukkan sorot mata kebencian. "–atau pada penyihir angkuh yang selalu mendiskriminasi yang bukan golongannya"

Hangeng menatap Jay Park dengan datar, namun dia menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Aku merasa kasihan padamu"

"Kenapa kau harus?"

Jawabannya rasanya membuat Jay Park berhenti mendetakkan jantung sejenak. "Karena kau sedang membicarakan kedua orang tuamu. Ayahmu yang penyihir dan Ibumu yang _muggle_ "

"Kedua orang itu ... tidak menginginkanmu" Hangeng sengaja mengatakan rumor yang ia dengar itu di depan Jay Park karena dia tahu itu bisa memancing emosi pria itu.

Laki-laki itu segera mendekati Hangeng, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tajam, seakan ingin membunuh. "Kau bisa menutup mulutmu"

"Aku–"

 **Brak.**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa. Menampilkan wajah salah satu bawahan yang bertugas menjadi pengaman.

Ekspresi bawahan itu seperti dikejar kematian.

"Salah satu temannya–" orang itu menunjuk Hangeng. "–berhasil mengambil bocah itu dan yang lainnya mengacaukan sistem!"

Jay Park menoleh ke arah Hangeng yang sudah mengacungkan tongkat di depan wajahnya.

Membuat pria itu merasa sangat murka.

Dengan cepat pria itu juga mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari cepat sembari melemparkan mantra ke orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, dibanding dengan mereka yang hanya berjumlah dua orang, dan membawa Xiao Lu yang harus mereka lindungi.

Mereka berlari ke tikungan tajam sebuah dinding dalam gedung itu, segera masuk ke sana, untuk mengelabui mata dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Apa _hosh_ Hangeng _hosh_ sudah keluar dari ruangannya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

Jaejoong memeluk erat Xiao Lu –untuk meredam suaranya yang tidak berhenti menangis. Dia menggeleng dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya. Orang yang dicintai, anak yang dia sayangi, dan sahabat baiknya, kini berada dalam bahaya.

Mereka mendengar derap kaki diikuti teriakan. "Di sini! Aku rasa mereka ke sini! Aku mendengar suara bocah itu!"

Belum sempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari, beberapa kawanan orang sudah memblokir jalan mereka.

Yunho segera mengacungkan tongkatnya. " _Aqua_ –"

" _AQUAMENTI_!"

Ombak air yang begitu deras segera menyapu bersih kawanan itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sumber air, mereka bisa melihat Hangeng yang masih menyemburkan air untuk kawanan kaki tangan Jay Park itu.

"Hangeng! Astaga! Syukurlah!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya. Dia dan Yunho segera berlari mendekati Hangeng.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini" Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk, berlari mengikuti Hangeng untuk menuju jalan keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka dihadang beberapa orang, tetapi mereka bisa mengatasinya.

Itu sampai mereka bertemu dengan sosok bertopeng kucing yang melemparkan mantra _Alarte Ascendare_ yang membuat mereka berempat terpental. Orang bertopeng kucing itu ditemani oleh seorang pria bermasker.

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur dia bisa mengamankan Xiao Lu ketika terpental. Anak itu masih menangis karena ketakutan melihat situasi di sini.

Hangeng dan Yunho segera bangkit berdiri, melawan kedua sosok itu. Mereka saling melempar mantra.

Sedangkan Jaejoong melakukan pertahanan kepada bawahan-bawahan Jay Park yang lainnya.

Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan sosok bertopeng kucing dan bermasker itu, mereka segera berlari lagi.

Tetapi bawahan-bawahan Jay Park yang seperti tidak ada habisnya terus menerus menghambat mereka.

"Kita hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum sistem pertahanan gedung ini berjalan normal kembali. Ini tidak akan cukup" Yunho bersuara, mengerti benar bahwa sihir yang dia gunakan untuk mengacaukan sistem akan segera hilang efeknya.

Yunho memang tidak merusaknya. Karena jika ia merusakkan sistem tersebut, semua pintu malah akan tertutup rapat seperti sistem kerjanya. Dan itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Jaejoong menangkap maksud dari senyuman Yunho. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Yunho, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku"

Hangeng –yang sekarang ini menggendong Xiao Lu– memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa" Yunho mengambil Xiao Lu dari tangan Hangeng.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Kumohon jangan lakukan ini"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku harus melindungi kalian semua"

Sebelum Jaejoong mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Yunho sudah memeluk dan mencium dahi anak itu.

Hangeng melebarkan mata karena dia akhirnya mengerti sesuatu.

Yunho akan mengorbankan dirinya.

Hangeng yang terlambat menyadarinya juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena transfer yang dilakukan Yunho kepada Xiao Lu sudah selesai.

Yunho menatap Xiao Lu yang berkaca-kaca dengan penuh cinta. "Meski kau bukan anakku, aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika suatu saat nanti kau ditakdirkan menjadi penyihir, jadilah penyihir hebat, Xiao Lu sayang"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Hangeng tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Yunho. Kenapa dia seperti ini?! Mereka bisa berjuang bersama sampai akhir!

Yunho tidak memedulikan wajah Hangeng yang marah meskipun seharusnya dia memerhatikannya benar-benar karena itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Hangeng marah.

Sambil menyerahkan Xiao Lu kembali pada Hangeng, dia memberikan senyumannya. "Jaga Jaejoong dan Xiao Lu untukku"

Mereka mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat.

Menggigit bibirnya, dan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes, Jaejoong mencium dahi Xiao Lu. Membuat baik Hangeng dan Yunho melebarkan mata.

Jaejoong akan mengikuti Yunho.

"Xiao Lu, mungkin ini hukuman bagiku karena menginginkanmu selalu bersamaku dan selalu menghindari keinginan Yunho untuk mengembalikanmu" Jaejoong menatap Yunho–yang tersenyum kecil– dengan senyuman, meski dia menangis. Dia kemudian kembali menatap bocah yang masih menangis itu. "Aku minta maaf karena membawamu ke kecauan ini. Tapi seperti kata Yunho-appa, kami sangat mencintaimu"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menangis sambil memandang Xiao Lu, merasa sedih waktu mereka bersama sangatlah sebentar. "Xiao Lu, kami selalu ingin memiliki seorang anak"

"Meskipun sebentar, terima kasih sudah membuat kami merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua" lanjut Yunho memandang bocah dengan mata rusa yang sedari tadi berair karena bisa merasakan kondisi bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Xiao Lu" Jaejoong mencium dahi Xiao Lu. Begitu pula dengan Yunho.

"Kalau kau suatu saat menjadi penyihir, jadilah penyihir hebat yang bisa membanggakan kami"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang semakin deras. Dia memeluk erat Xiao Lu. "Meskipun kau nanti tidak akan bisa mengingat kami, Xiao Lu"

Jaejoong kembali mencium Xiao Lu dan Hangeng tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. "Jaga Xiao Lu baik-baik, Hangeng. Kumohon"

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Jaejoong dan Yunho mendorongnya, menatapnya dengan mata memohon. Memintanya untuk pergi.

"Hanya kau yang kami percaya untuk menjaganya, Hangeng" Yunho menepuk bahu Hangeng yang semakin menangis deras. "Kau sahabat terbaik kami, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Itu mereka!" kawanan orang sudah muncul kembali.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu" Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" bagi Yunho, Jaejoong masih sangat menawan meskipun menangis seperti ini.

Mereka menggenggam tangan masing-masing, untuk saling menguatkan, lalu membalikkan tubuh. Bersiap menghadapi musuh.

Hangeng yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dirinya masih tidak menyangka bahwa memang ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

Menatap bocah yang ingin dilindungi kedua sahabatnya, Hangeng akhirnya menuruti permintaan sahabatnya.

Dengan tangisan dan tubuh yang bergetar penuh ketakutan dan penyesalan, Hangeng berlari dan berlari, tanpa menatap ke arah belakang lagi.

* * *

Mengatakan bahwa Heechul terkejut adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Hangeng dengan penampilan yang kacau –dan sebuah sapu terbang nyaris rusak di sampingnya– dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, yang dia ketahui adalah Xiao Lu, anak yang ditemukan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong –Heechul tahu karena ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu dia berkunjung, dia juga bermain dengan anak itu.

"Ke–Kenapa?" Heechul juga tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Hangeng membawa berita yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Yu–Yunho dan Jae–Jaejoong..." Hangeng seketika bergetar, menangis. Seperti Xiao Lu dalam gendongannya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MEREKA?!" Heechul berteriak, karena perasaan tidak enaknya semakin menguat dan dia tidak menyukainya.

"Yunho ... Jaejoong ... sudah ... Jay Park" hanya dengan mendengar nama-nama di sela-sela isakan itu, Heechul sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak kesimpulan yang sudah menggema di benaknya. "Tidak mungkin"

Namun tangisan Hangeng yang semakin deras seakan mengonfirmasi bahwa semua yang dia pikirkan benar.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Heechul masih menolaknya.

Tapi Hangeng yang menggelengkan kepala sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan lirih secara berulang-ulang membuat Heechul mau tidak mau menerima bahwa kesimpulan yang dia buat adalah benar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Dengan marah, dia merampas Xiao Lu dari Hangeng. Dia menatap penyihir satunya dengan penuh amarah. "INI SEMUA KARENAMU! LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA YUNHO DAN JAEJOONG!"

Hangeng bisa melihat guratan terluka dari kedua mata Heechul. Dia juga bisa melihat Heechul bergetar. Menahan tangis yang siap meluap karena kehilangan kedua kawan baiknya.

"Pergi" Hangeng menatap Heechul yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. "PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Heechul yang sudah mulai menitikkan air mata berlalu dari sana dengan membawa Xiao Lu.

Meninggalkan Hangeng yang menangis seseorang diri.

* * *

Hangeng menatap gedung di belakangnya, menatap orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Dia merasa kejadian ini nyaris sama dengan hari terjadinya tragedi yang membuatnya membenci dirinya seumur hidupnya.

Dan hari ini dia akan semakin membenci dirinya jika sampai Jay Park berhasil menyentuh Xiao Lu di dunia _muggle_ sana.

Hangeng mengambil salah satu sapu terbang di sana, sama seperti ketika dia kabur di hari penuh tragedi itu, dan melesat dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dia tidak peduli jika nanti sapu terbang itu akan rusak karena cara penggunaannya yang begitu sembarangan.

Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah dia harus menjaga janjinya pada dua sahabatnya, bahwa dia akan menjaga Xiao Lu.

.

 _Hangeng yang tertangkap kembali oleh Jay Park memandang Jay Park dengan penuh kebencian._

 _"KENAPA TONGKAT INI TIDAK MAU BERGABUNG DENGANKU?!" Jay Park berteriak dengan penuh emosi kepada Hangeng yang masih memandang Jay Park seakan ingin menghabisinya._

 _"Mana aku tahu"_

 ** _BUK._**

 _Sebuah kepalan tinju mengenai pipi Hangeng. Itu semua berasal dari pria bertopeng kucing yang merupakan kaki tangan utama Jay Park. "Kau seharusnya tahu tempatmu, bedebah" kata orang itu tajam ketika memaksa Hangeng, yang terjatuh karena pukulannya, berdiri dengan menarik kerah dari jas laboratoriumnya._

 _Jay Park merasa sangat frustasi. Sudah sebulan lebih data gen pembawa sifat tongkat sihirnya berhasil disempurnakan dengan memaksa Hangeng melalui sihir. Namun, meski gen pembawa tongkatnya sudah sempurna, tongkat itu masih menolak bergabung dengan DNA dari dirinya._

 _Dan entah bagaimana di saat yang sama si brengsek bernama Hangeng ini tiba-tiba sudah kebal dengan sihir pemaksa yang tadinya dia gunakan. Jay Park rasa diam-diam Hangeng mencari penangkal dari sihir itu sehingga Jay Park tidak lagi bisa menggerakkan Hangeng sesuka hatinya._

 _"Permisi"_

 _Jay Park menoleh, memandang tidak suka kepada salah satu bawahannya yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya di keadaan seperti ini. "Apa?!"_

 _Orang itu meneguk ludah, sebelum melanjutkan kembali hal yang harus dia sampaikan. "Em, be_ _–begini,_ _me_ _–menurut pa_ _–para_ _pe_ _–peneliti lain, Ha_ _–Hangeng berbo_ _–bohong. Da_ _–Data i_ _–itu be_ _–belum sempurna dan_ _to_ _–tongkat itu harus di_ _–dilucuti dari pe_ _–pe_ _–mi_ _–milik as_ _–aslinya"_

 _Jay Park memandang orang itu dengan alis terangkat. Sedangkan Hangeng menggigit bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena peneliti lain bisa menebak permasalahannya._

 _Jay Park memandang tajam Hangeng meskipun dia sedang bertanya kepada bawahannya yang masih bergetar di ambang pintu itu. "Siapa pemilik aslinya?"_

 _"Ke_ _–Keturunan terakhir penyihir Lu" jawab orang itu takut-takut. "Kabar da_ _–da_ _ri orang suruhan kita ke Tiongkok, katanya na_ _–namanya Luhan te_ _–tetapi dia bocah ya_ _–yang sama de_ _–de_ _ngan Xiao Lu"_

 _Ketiga pria di sana, baik Hangeng, Jay Park, maupun pria yang memakai topeng kucing segera menoleh ke arah orang itu. Ekspresi mereka semua menunjukkan keterkejutan._

 _Hangeng tidak tahu jika Xiao Lu adalah keturunan terakhir penyihir Lu. Dia kira Yunho dan Jaejoong memberinya nama Xiao Lu karena anak itu mirip sekali dengan rusa kecil dan terus mengatakan 'Lu' ketika mereka bertemu. Hangeng tidak menyangka bahwa nama anak itu adalah Luhan. Anak dari pemilik tongkat sebelumnya._

 _"Wah" Jay Park tersenyum miring. "Kukira Yunho dan Jaejoong mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk bocah muggle biasa"_

 _Hangeng mengepalkan jemarinya mendengar nama Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah dihabisi oleh Jay Park. Jay Park tersenyum puas melihat Hangeng yang seperti itu. "Tetapi ternyata dunia ini sangat sempit. Siapa yang menyangka bocah tidak berguna itu adalah keturunan pemilik tongkat Cervorum bukan?"_

 _"Jangan ganggu anak itu!" Hangeng benar-benar merasa marah, dan tertekan._

 _Jay Park menggendikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Bawa orang ini ke mana pun"_

 _Pria itu menatap Hangeng, yang sudah digenggam oleh pria bertopeng kucing, dengan seringaian kejam. "Aku akan memberi kejutan untuk bocah itu. Kuharap dia mengingatku"  
_

.

 _Sial, dia berhasil menculik Xiao Lu!_

Hangeng melontarkan mantra _Confringo_ ke arah Jay Park ketika dia berhasil menemukan pria itu. Pria itu sedang membawa kabur Xiao Lu.

Karena mantra Hangeng tepat sasaran, sapu terbang yang digunakan Jay Park segera meledak dan terbakar, membuatnya jatuh.

Dengan cepat Hangeng menangkap Xiao Lu yang ikut terjun dari atas sana. Matanya membulat ketika dia sempat melihat ke bawah untuk memastikan keadaan musuhnya, dia melihat Jay Park yang melontarkan mantra ke arahnya.

 **BRUK.**

Angin kencang hasil sihir Jay Park membuat Hangeng terjatuh dengan cukup keras di aspal pada jalan di bawahnya. Beruntung Xiao Lu tidak apa-apa. Bocah itu hanya menangis, seperti biasa ketika dia ketakutan.

Hangeng melihat Jay Park yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya dan merapalkan mantra. Dengan cepat Hangeng menarik Xiao Lu untuk ikut menghindar.

Setelahnya, pria itu bergegas merapalkan mantra _Ventus Duo_ , membuat sebuah angin besar keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan mendorong Jay Park mundur beberapa meter.

Pria itu menggigit bibirnya, menatap ke arah Xiao Lu yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Betapa dia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal.

Dia tidak akan bisa melawan Jay Park sambil melindungi Xiao Lu seperti ini. Ini akan berisiko bagi bocah tak berdosa itu.

Ini semua karena efek samping dari ramuan penangkal sihir pemaksa.

Membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih lemah meski tidak merasakan sakitnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku kepada mereka"

Hangeng menatap Jay Park yang sudah mulai bangkit. "Kalau aku tidak selamat nanti, apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka di alam sana?"

"Maka itu setidaknya kau harus selamat" di dalam benak Hangeng ada satu sosok yang dia percaya bisa menjaga Xiao Lu. "Aku percaya Heechul bisa menjagamu"

Hangeng mengeluarkan sihir _Patronus_ , membuat sebuah _Patronus_ berbentuk kuda yang mengangkat bocah itu di punggungnya.

 _Patronus_ itu sangatlah terang. Menyimpan berbagai energi positif –semua kenangan manis Hangeng bersama kawan-kawannya dia curahkan di sana.

"Dan ini adalah memoriku untukmu" Hangeng memasukkan sebuah benang-benang cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya ke dalam kepala Luhan, di bagian tertentu yang hanya dia yang tahu keberadaannya. "Aku harap dia akan tersimpan selamanya di sana"

Hangeng menatap Jay Park yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya sambil merapalkan mantra. Pria itu menoleh kembali ke _Patronus_ kuda yang membawa Xiao Lu. Dia menatap bocah itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Maafkan aku, ya, Xiao Lu"

Hangeng menghadap kembali ke arah Jay Park. Tidak melihat lagi _Patronus_ miliknya yang berlari cepat ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Tempat Heechul.

* * *

Heechul sedang memandang bulan, mengingat masa-masanya di Kogwarts, ketika sebuah cahaya yang luar biasa terang mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sebuah _Patronus_ kuda datang dengan membawa seorang bocah yang baru dua bulan yang lalu dia kembalikan ke orang tuanya.

 _Kenapa?_

Itu adalah _Patronus_ milik Hangeng, Heechul hapal itu. Tapi–

 _Ada apa?_

Dengan segera Heechul berlari mendekat, membawa Luhan yang menangis pelan ke dalam dekapannya.

Heechul memandang _Patronus_ itu dengan bingung, sebelum kumpulan cahaya itu melompat dan masuk ke dalam pikiran Heechul.

Membuat orang yang dimasuki bisa melihat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Membuat Heechul mendengarkan pesan dari Hangeng.

Di tengah kebingungannya tentang bagaimana keadaan Hangeng dan Jay Park sekarang, dia mendapati dirinya membawa Luhan menaiki sapu terbangnya dan melesat ke tempat mereka berdua berada.

 _Aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Ini waktu terakhirku, jaga Xiao Lu baik-baik._

.

Heechul mendarat dengan penuh keheranan ketika melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas seperti agen-agen rahasia _muggle_ berkerumun di sana. Dia tidak akan mendekat jika itu _muggle_ , tapi Heechul tahu mereka bukan _muggle_ biasa melihat mereka mengeluarkan tongkat sihir.

Mereka pasti adalah NIS bagian Divisi Sihir.

Heechul melihat salah seorang komando di NIS yang dia kenal, salah satu temannya dahulu. "Changmin, apa yang terjadi?"

Pria yang bernama Changmin menoleh, menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat bocah yang berada di gendongan Heechul. Heechul menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Syukurlah bocah itu tidak apa. Kami kemari karena kondisi langit yang aneh di sekitar sini, adanya laporan penculikan anak oleh penyihir, dan adanya laporan beberapa _muggle_ melihat dua _manusia super_ bertengkar dan mengeluarkan sihir-sihir. Sekarang kami sedang menghapus ingatan _muggle_ - _muggle_ itu"

Itu berarti pertempuran antara Hangeng dan Jay Park sudah selesai, bukan?

"Ba–Bagaimana dengan Hangeng? Dia bukan yang sedang bertempur dengan Jay Park?"

Mendengar nama Hangeng, entah kenapa Changmin mengeluarkan senyuman simpati dan raut wajah merasa bersalah. "Masalah itu ... kau tanya saja kepada Junsu"

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Changmin, Heechul bergegas menghampiri Junsu yang berada di kerumunan, yang tengah mengelilingi sesuatu. Heechul menepuk bahu Junsu, membuat pria itu menoleh. "Apa kau tahu–"

Pertanyaan yang ingin Heechul lontarkan terhenti begitu saja. Napasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Han–" bahkan untuk menyebut nama pemilik raga yang terbaring tidak berdaya itu pun, lidah Heechul tidak sanggup.

Junsu segera menarik Heechul menjauh dari sana. Dia memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Changmin. Tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Kami sudah mengawasi Jay Park setelah mendengar laporan darimu usai tragedi yang menimpa Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi dia berhasil mengelabui kami, dan menculik Hangeng, kemudian Luhan"

Heechul sudah tahu. Dari pesan yang disampaikan _Patronus_ Hangeng itu Heechul sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi–

"Kenapa?" Heechul tidak tahu kenapa suaranya bergetar.

"Kami terlambat, maaf" Junsu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah telah membuat Heechul kehilangan satu orang yang dekat dengannya lagi. Meskipun mereka tahu Heechul bersikap kasar kepada Hangeng, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Yunho, Jaejoong, Hangeng, dan Heechul adalah satu kelompok sejak lama. "Jay Park merapalkan mantra _Avadra Kedavra_ kepada Hangeng dan kemudian menghilang meski kami duga dia sudah terluka parah"

Jika tidak karena bocah di gendongannya, sudah dipastikan Heechul akan merosot ke tanah.

"Kenapa?" Heechul menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Namun kali ini lebih kepada _Kenapa Hangeng harus meninggalkanku juga?_

Junsu yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa melanjutkan memberi informasi. "Kami sedang mengerahkan semuanya untuk mencari keberadaan Jay Park"

Heechul memundurkan langkahnya, dan berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ke Junsu yang memandangnya dengan penuh simpati.

.

Heechul memandang ke arah bulan yang menerangi malam yang kelam ini.

Air matanya benar-benar sudah mengering setelah menangis terisak-isak selama berjam-jam tanpa henti.

Dia kini tertawa kecil, merasa geli bahwa dia yang selalu membenci Hangeng, ternyata kini menangisinya.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Dia menangisi Hangeng yang dia benci, sama seperti ketika dia menangisi Yunho dan Jaejoong, dua kawan terbaiknya.

Tetapi Heechul sekarang mengakui, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Hangeng. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima Hangeng yang selalu bertingkah aneh saja.

Heechul tidak pernah menginginkan Hangeng pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mengatakan Heechul tidak merasa bersalah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Pria itu merasa luar biasa bersalah.

Dia tidak pernah berbuat baik kepada Hangeng selama pria itu masih hidup.

Dia bahkan meninggalkan Hangeng sendirian ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tidak ada untuk mereka lagi.

Padahal dia tahu Hangeng tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak kedua orang tuanya, tidak Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Andai saja dia tidak semarah itu dan mau menemani Hangeng, bersedih bersamanya, bukankah kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa menangkap Hangeng lagi?

Bukankah Hangeng tidak perlu menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti ini?

Pria itu menatap ke arah bocah di dekapannya yang sudah memejamkan mata.

Mungkin bocah ini lelah, sama seperti dirinya.

Bukankah bocah ini selalu menangis tiap merasakan kondisi yang menakutkan atau mengancam?

Dia sejenak memandang rumah tempat bocah itu sebenarnya tinggal –Heechul sebelumnya pernah kemari untuk mengembalikan bocah ini setelah kematian Yunho dan Jaejoong–, sebelum kembali memandang ke wajah bocah yang tidur dengan tenang itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu"

 _Demi Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hangeng._

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Maafkan aku karena lama sekali _update_. Kalau yang membaca First and Second pasti tahu kenapa, ya skripsi dan bla bla bla. Belum lagi sebentar lagi aku KKN. Kemungkinan Juni-Agustus tidak akan ada _update_ sama sekali. Aku usahain Juni nanti sebelum ada KKN akan saya _update_ supaya kesannya hiatus ngga terlalu lama.

Belum ini adalah chapter yang sebenarnya malesin karena harus diperhatikan betul-betul supaya ngga bikin _plot-hole_ aka nyambung sama keseluruhan cerita. Termasuk secuil-secuil _flashback_ atau penjelasan atau percakapan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Udah terjawab penjahat utamanya Jay Park. Kaki tangannya (si topeng kucing dan si masker) siapa, apakah si masker itu Kris atau bukan, tunggu aja OwO dan memori yang disembunyikan Hangeng ya data penyempurna terakhir itu.

Belum lagi _mood_ naik turun. Apalagi habis berita Minzy keluar dari 2NE1 kemarin. Ngga terlalu kaget sih, emang udah ada bau-baunya juga. Tapi tetep aja. Dan meskipun bukan di tengah-tengah, cuma ngga memperpanjang kontrak, sedih aja huhu QwQ

Dan terima kasih untuk Ten dan Taeyong yang akhirnya debut. Aku jadi semangat. Aku nge-ship kalian sejak setahun yang lalu btw gara-gara di bandara kalian akting jadi pasangan karena kalah taruhan lol (tapi Taeyong sayang seme _please_ masa uke QwQ)

Dan untuk Kaisoo shipper, ngga apa-apa. Jangan nyerang salah satu dari Kaistal aja hehe. Aku juga lebih suka Kaisoo daripada Kaistal kok, tenang~

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-momen hunhan dan pair lain (termasuk ciuman bibir) tunggu saja ya QwQ  
-update itu bergantung mood QwQ maka tolong review biar _mood_. Khusus chapter ini memang butuh kehati-hatian aja sih  
-ayah Kris bukan Voldemort QwQ itu bercandaan aja ama salah satu reviewer  
- **ini bukan remake HP** , makanya ceritanya benar-benar beda. Paling beberapa hal aja sama; seperti kelas, mantranya, dll. Alur dan permasalahannya jauh berbeda. Ditambah, kejadian di HP = kejadian beratus tahun lalu kalau di ff ini. **Jadi bukan remake ya QwQ**  
-tenang, aku bakal bikin ff baru kalau salah satu dari Alohomora dan FnS udah tamat. Ngga mau numpuk banyak juga OwO

* * *

 **Btw**

Aku bikin ff _oneshot_ Hunhan, dengan judul Protect, Protecting, Protected buat merayakan event Bulan Penuh Cinta

Cari aja di google, itu ada di wordpressnya Lulu Exotics ( .com)

Tinggalin jejak ya kalau udah baca mwehehe

* * *

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **al0hamorq** | **Agassi 20** | **Nurul999** (yang bikin juga pening kok QwQ)| **DEERHUN794** | **XD** | **1010** | **karinaalysia2047** | **cici fu** | **hanhyewon357** | **aesthic** | **gimme** | **Oh Luhan** | **BB137** (selamat datang~ terima kasih n(_ _) lol sampe sempak Spongebob dari Kris dibawa-bawa. Mwehehe Kyumin terkenal sih)| **BigSehun'sjunior** (tapi memang semua shipper itu delusi sih. Nyebelinnya kadang mereka sendiri juga sebenernya ngeship yang belum pasti jadi aka sama aja delusi mwehe)| **leemomochan520** | **luhen** | **Potterhead** (aku juga ngga sabar nunggu Fantastic Beast OwO iya, waktu _rerun_ HP dan bagian _Patronus_ rusa muncul, sebenernya aku langsung mikir "Wah kebetulan Lu artinya juga rusa" mwehehe. Guest bot itu yang review tapi kosong, ngga tau kenapa sering banget muncul. Salah ffnet kayaknya)| **Guest** (makasih n(_ _)n)| **LightsaberEXO10** | **Sparkle79** | **juniaangel58** | **Guest** (biasalah, Korean-OT8-extremists, jahat banget sama Lay. Apa-apa yang disalahin Lay, bahkan mereka udah ngga nganggep Lay QwQ sebel)| **Deviadevilcute** | **Ludeer** (pst, sebenernya Luhan juga mau peluk cium tapi Sehun posesif lol)| **tanpa nama** | **nuruluhanieohseh** (selamat datang~ terima kasih n(_ _)n)| **misslah** | **HunHanH3Spenpen** (engga. Ngga suka kalo harus pergi jauh sampai Jakarta gitu mwehe)| **sherli898** | **LSaber** | **yg kemarin baru nemu** | **deerwinds947** (cari saja di facebook Vanda Tfa, gitu)| **Guest** | **sunsehunee** | **A Y P** | **oohluhan** | **HunHanCherry1220** | **Balqis** | **Uchiharuno Rozu** | **Hunhan** | **Gyupal** (selamat datang~ terima kasih n(_ _)n kayaknya 3-4 tapi ngga tau juga mwehe)| **uppdate** | **thehun16** | **Guest** | **cici'nderella** | **XunLuShipper** | **SilentB** | **SebutLuhan3x** | **Achan4** (selamat datang~ terima kasih n(_ _)n)| **sehunABC** (selamat datang~ terima kasih n(_ _)n)| **fujoshistan** (selamat datang~ terima kasih n(_ _)n)| dan guest bot

Hunhan is love, Hunhan is life

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	18. The Betrayer

**Bruk.**

Luhan jatuh terduduk setelah dia selesai menyelami ingatan profesor Heechul yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Air matanya jatuh begitu saja melihat bagaimana masa lalu terjadi, kendati dia masih tidak ingat masa-masanya bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong itu.

Meskipun Luhan sudah tidak memiliki ingatannya, dia bisa melihat betapa kedua kawan lama profesornya itu sangat menyayanginya, bahkan mereka rela mati untuknya.

Dan juga sosok yang bernama Hangeng, yang kisah hidupnya begitu memilukan, dan menanggung semua kesalahan sendirian.

Luhan tidak butuh ingatannya kembali, hanya dengan ingatan Hangeng saja, dia sudah bisa merasakan semuanya.

Betapa banyak orang menjadi korban, hanya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Heechul memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sedih. Bocah yang beberapa waktu lalu dia biarkan menyelami ingatannya lewat matanya itu menangis dengan deras tanpa suatu suara isakan apapun.

Matanya kosong. Seakan dia masih menyelami ingatan Heechul hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menangis.

"Karena tiga orang sudah berkorban untukmu, kami tidak ingin pengorbanan mereka sia-sia. Kami berusaha menyelesaikannya tanpa kau harus ikut campur. Karena jika kau ikut campur, tentu risikonya semakin tinggi untukmu terluka, bukan? Tetapi rupanya kami salah, dan sudah terlambat. Sekarang mau tidak mau kau harus tahu semua ini, dan terlibat"

Luhan menengadah. Memandang profesornya, masih dengan anak-anak sungai air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata rusanya.

Heechul berlutut, mengusap surai merah muda siswanya. Siswa yang dilindungi sampai titik darah penghabisan oleh ketiga sahabatnya. "Maka itu tolong bantulah kami, dengan menjaga dirimu sendiri. Sebisa mungkin jangan mendekati bahaya"

Luhan diam, menyelami kedua iris profesornya, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Dan kedua tangannya segera memeluk Heechul.

Erat.

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s), Not A Remake**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Petrificus Totalus : mantra untuk membuat target jatuh dan menjadikannya kaku seperti batu sementara

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 : The Betrayer**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah itu. Dan sampai hari ini, para siswa maupun profesor bisa bernapas lega karena tidak ada lagi –lebih tepatnya mereka yakin belum ada, bukan tidak ada– gangguan dalam proses belajar mengajar di Kogwarts.

Kecuali bagi Sehun.

Namja itu ingin sekali menghentikan mulut namja bersurai _bubblegum_ di sampingnya, yang tidak henti-hentinya mengatainya.

"Sehuuunnn!" terdengar suara Luhan yang sudah merengek sejak tadi. "Kenapa kau pelit sekali?"

Mengusap wajah –entah sudah berapa kali Sehun melakukannya–, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu membuat siswa Gryffindor di sampingnya turut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekali lagi, Luhan, _oke_ , sekali lagi kukatakan padamu aku tidak tahu sama sekali ruangan apa yang kau maksud"

"Bohong" lagi. Luhan sangat keras kepala. Sehun mengerang kesal dalam hatinya. "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pernah mengatakannya! Mana mungkin kau lupa dengan ruangan milikmu sendiri!"

"A–" Sehun ingin membentak Luhan, tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang juga kesal, dia memutuskan untuk lebih bersabar. "Sudahlah, tanya saja pada si burung hantu dan bebek itu saja kalau begitu"

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka tidak i–"

Sehun menutup mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangannya dengan cepat. Suara Luhan yang merengek membuat kepalanya pusing. "Kalau begitu anggap aku juga tidak ingat. Sulit sekali apa?"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari mulutnya dengan kasar. Dia menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi terkesal yang pernah dia buat. "Padahal aku berniat membantumu supaya kau tidak nakal lagi"

Sehun mendengus. "Memangnya aku masih nakal? Aku sudah berhenti menganggumu, omong-omong"

Setelah Luhan berpikir, rasanya benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol sudah lama tidak menjahilinya.

"Hm, tapi aku masih penasaran" yang lebih pendek mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Masih tetap ingin mencari ruangan Sehun yang terkunci.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga masih penasaran kenapa darah kotor sepertimu keras kepala sekali"

"Lihat!" Luhan seketika menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau masih rasis! Ini karena ruanganmu masih terkunci!"

Tidak mengindahkan kekesalan Luhan atau ruangan apapun yang dia katakan dan tidak dimengerti Sehun sendiri, yang berambut abu-abu mengusak surai-surai merah muda itu sambil terkekeh pelan. "Anggap saja panggilan kesayangan. Bagaimana?"

"Jelek sekali panggilan kesayangannya" Luhan berkomentar. "Apakah kau benar-benar menyayangiku kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

Jantung Sehun nyaris berhenti berfungsi mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menanyakannya dengan biasa, tetapi tentu Sehun tidak bisa biasa saja mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

Luhan seperti kekasih Sehun yang sedang merajuk meminta Sehun menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Luhan.

Ya, bukannya Sehun tidak suka, oh, tunggu, Sehun tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menganggap dirinya dan Luhan sepasang kekasih –meskipun dia tidak masalah jika memang iya–, hanya saja, kenyataannya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Jadi pertanyaan Luhan terdengar aneh.

Untungnya, Luhan terlihat tidak memerlukan jawaban. Dia malah berkacak pinggang. "Dan lagipula, aku ini dulunya keturunan penyihir. Hanya saja Baba tidak suka dan akhirnya memilih menjadi manusia biasa. Jadilah aku _muggle_ "

Luhan kemudian menceritakan apa yang dia baru ketahui setelah menyelami ingatan profesor Heechul kemarin.

Alasan kenapa dia diincar, kenapa Ayahnya tidak mau dia berhubungan dengan penyihir dan dulunya sangat menentang Luhan masuk Kogwarts bahkan sampai mengusir profesor Heechul.

Bahwa alasan di balik itu semua adalah karena Ayahnya sendiri yang sejak awal ingin keturunan selanjutnya, dimulai dari dirinya, menjadi manusia biasa.

"Tetapi aku senang kau berdarah kotor" Sehun yang sudah selesai mendengar cerita Luhan, menyatakan pemikirannya.

Luhan melirik Sehun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. "Senang apanya. Kau malah mengejekku terus karena itu"

Yang lebih tinggi hanya terkekeh karena yang lebih pendek tidak menangkap maksudnya. Dasar _clueless._ "Justru karena aku akhirnya bisa mengejekmu terus itu, Lu"

"Jadi Sehun suka bisa menjadi rasis?" siswa dari Gryffindor itu segera memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Sehun, menjadi rasis itu hal yang tidak ba–"

Sehun harus menutup mulut Luhan lagi. "Bukan begitu, Lu. Tapi kalau aku tidak sebal terhadapmu karena kelakuanmu dan ke _muggle_ anmu, lalu menakalimu terus, bagaimana kita bisa dekat seperti ini?"

Melihat Luhan yang tidak menggerakkan mulutnya, Sehun menurunkan bekapan tangannya. Dia kira Luhan sudah mengerti, tetapi– "Tentu saja dengan cara biasa seperti aku dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Sehun! Tidak perlu menjadi rasis atau menakaliku" –dia malah disambut dengan omelan itu, ditambah dengan muka Luhan yang menunjukkan seperti _Kenapa Sehun bodoh sekali sih?_

"Haaahh" Sehun menghela napas. Sudahlah, percuma saja mengatakannya kepada si _clueless_.

Namun, Luhan tidak terima melihat Sehun –yang dia kira– mengabaikan nasihat dari dirinya. "Kau–"

Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya karena Sehun lagi-lagi menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Bahkan dia juga ditarik ke suatu sudut. Seperti sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

Ada apa?

Sampai di sudut dinding, Luhan yang berada di depan Sehun –punggungnya tepat menempel pada dada dan perut Sehun– segera menoleh ke atas, membisikkan "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Ssst" Sehun memincingkan mata melihat dua orang mencurigakan yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Lihat itu"

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Tampak Kris dan tuan Kim berada di sana. Kris yang baru saja menyeret pria yang bekerja di Kogwarts itu, melepaskan seretannya.

"Aku tahu kau yang mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa aku yang memberi makan ke naga Korean Hazelflame" suara Kris terdengar marah di sini.

"Me–memang ka–kau bukan ya–yang memberi–" sedangkan suara tuan Kim terdengar penuh ketakutan.

Kris mencengkeram erat bagian kerah dari pakaian yang dikenakan tuan Kim, dan Sehun harus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bergetar, terlihat terkejut. "Kuharap kau tidak ikut campur lagi dengan segala urusanku dengan Luhan, kau tahu?"

Sehun menahan geram dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Si brengsek Wu Yi Fan itu benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan Luhan dan hari itu._

"Hanya karena Luhan pernah melindungimu–" Kris melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin, sarat akan ancaman, dan menusuk. "–bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu"

Sedangkan tuan Kim terlihat semakin ketakutan. Entah ekspresi apa yang diberikan Kris kepadanya. Wajah ketua Slytherin itu tidak benar-benar terlihat. "A–Aku–"

Namja dengan jubah khas Slytherin itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar, membuat tuan Kim terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk. "Jangan _sok_ menjadi pecundang. Kau tahu kau itu memang pecundang"

Setelahnya, namja berambut pirang itu pergi. Meninggalkan tuan Kim yang masih terlihat bergetar.

Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan yang semakin bergetar, dia segera menjulurukan lengannya ke depan, dan memeluk namja berambut _pink_ itu dari belakang. Dia mencium surai merah muda itu, lalu membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan siswa Gryffindor itu. "Sst, jangan takut. Tidak apa-apa"

Mereka harus menunggu sampai tuan Kim memberanikan diri berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Itu pun dilakukan dengan cara Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar pelan-pelan dan menuntunnya pelan-pelan pula.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di bagian yang menganjur pada lubang ventilasi –seperti jendela namun tidak berkaca, hanya sebuah lubang– lorong Kogwarts yang jarang dilewati siswa-siswa Kogwarts ini. Tempat mereka baru saja menyaksikan suatu hal yang tidak terduga.

Luhan masih mencengkeram erat jubah Slytherin Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun yang masih berdiri.

Sehun sedikit mendorong Luhan mundur agar siswa Gryffindor itu sedikit lepas, sehingga Sehun bisa lebih leluasa untuk mengangkat kepala bersurai merah muda itu dengan perlahan. "Kau masih ketakutan?"

Luhan menatap iris hitam Sehun sekilas, sebelum dia memeluk Sehun erat. Perasaannya masih jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Kita tidak ketahuan dan tuan Kim juga baik-baik saja, sudah tidak ada apa-apa" ucap yang lebih tinggi sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang lebih pendek.

"Ini bukan karena itu" setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Luhan berucap. Lirih. Sehun nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Aku percaya kepadanya. Tapi–"

"Aku mengerti" Sehun tersenyum kecut, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Luhan. _Karena aku juga dulu percaya kepadanya_.

"Tapi tidak semua yang ingin kita percayai itu bisa dipercaya" lanjut namja bermarga Oh itu, mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama _kakak_ nya.

"Sekarang–" Sehun mendorong Luhan ke belakang lagi, membuat pelukan mereka berdua terlepas. "–berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak memercayainya"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. _Apakah Kris benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya?_

Melihat Luhan yang masih terlihat enggan, Sehun kembali membuat namja itu menatap matanya. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan Luhan?"

"Ya" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. _Tentu saja. Aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa percaya kepada Sehun_.

* * *

Makan malam di aula utama Kogwarts berlangsung dengan biasa. Hiruk pikuk siswa-siswa yang mengobrol, suara dentingan alat-alat makan yang saling beradu, dan juga makanan yang melimpah ruah di atas meja semakin menambah kesan ramainya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengawasi Luhan sampai sebegitunya, Hun"

Sehun yang sedari tadi fokus mengamati meja asrama lain, segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menatapnya.

"Chanyeol benar" Jongin yang baru saja menelan ayam yang dia gigit, menyetujui. "Maksudku, ini tempat ramai. Bahkan ada profesor-profesor juga. Belum lagi ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengapitnya sampai si rambut _pink_ itu terganggu"

Sehun menghela napas. Mengingat bahwa benar, tadi di awal masuk dan duduk di meja, Luhan sempat cemberut karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengapitnya erat.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya punya _feeling_ yang tidak enak" Sehun bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan pada piringnya yang tidak terlalu berkurang banyak jika dibandingkan dengan awal tadi.

"Itu hanya karena kau baru saja menyaksikan hal yang tidak mengenakkanmu juga" maksud Chanyeol adalah kejadian di mana Kris mengancam staf Kim seperti yang diceritakan Sehun.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi rasanya ini berbeda" Sehun melihat Luhan yang mengambil lagi ayam pada piring hidangan. "Maksudku, aku bahkan memergoki yang lebih parah dan langsung berhadapan dengannya, tetapi ... ah sudahlah"

"Tapi aku penasaran juga di mana dia" pandangan Jongin menyapu ke meja asrama mereka sendiri. "Dia tidak hadir di sini"

Sehun menghela napas. Semakin merasa gusar. "Itulah. Aku yakin orang-orang itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan bukan tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi hari ini"

 **BRAK!**

Seakan perasaan Sehun benar, tepat setelah Sehun selesai berucap, pintu utama aula terbuka dengan kasar. Menandakan adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres –dan gawat– sedang terjadi di Kogwarts.

Sosok staf Kim berdiri di sana dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir pada wajahnya. "Ma–Makhluk sihir di–dimana-mana!"

Para profesor segera berdiri. Profesor Heechul segera meminta staf Kim menunjukkan jalan, diikuti profesor lainnya. Sedangkan profesor Leeteuk segera memerintahkan ketua asrama masing-masing untuk mengamankan diri di asrama. Kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu juga meminta beberapa profesor untuk memeriksa seluruh sudut Kogwarts. Mencari di mana pembuat masalah berada.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera menggenggam tangan Luhan. Menarik anak itu untuk berjalan bersama siswa-siswa Kogwarts lainnya, mengikuti Junmyeon.

Sedangkan dirinya malah berjalan menjauh dari kelompok Slytherin.

"Kau mau ke mana?!" Chanyeol yang berhasil meraih bahu Sehun dan menariknya cukup kasar –karena khawatir yang amat sangat– segera membuat Sehun berhenti, menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Mencari Wu Yi Fan tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi dalang di balik semua ini?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak bisa marah lagi sekarang. Sehun benar. Di saat para profesor sibuk menghentikan makhluk-makhluk sihir yang ada, pastilah Kris akan mengambil kesempatan.

"Tapi kau bisa mengajak kami, kau tahu? Bertiga lebih menguntungkan daripada sendirian" ucap Jongin menambahkan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Jongin tidaklah benar-benar marah. Mereka hanya khawatir.

Sehun sering kali gegabah dan bertindak sendirian.

Namun Sehun tidak meresponnya dan kembali berjalan dengan tergesa. Chanyeol dan Jongin berpandangan sebelum mengikuti langkah Sehun.

 **"GROARRRRRRRRR"**

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong bisa mendengar suara salah satu makhluk sihir yang _dilepaskan_ kemari itu. Entah mereka harus berpikir bahwa mereka beruntung atau mereka harus semakin waspada karena belum menemukan satu makhluk sihir pun.

 _Apakah si bedebah Wu Yi Fan itu sengaja hendak menyambut kami, huh?_

Seakan jalan mereka dipermudah untuk menemukan sesuatu yang lebih membahayakan.

Mereka bertiga berbelok. Dan seharusnya mereka tidak terkejut melihat orang yang mereka cari berada di sana.

Tetapi nyatanya mereka terkejut.

Kris tergeletak di lorong itu, dengan penuh luka. Di sampingnya terdapat Tao yang sedang berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan panik yang kentara.

Sehun segera berlari mendekat. Segala pertanyaan seperti _apa_ , _kenapa_ , _bagaimana bisa,_ berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

"Dia kenapa?!"

Namja bermata panda itu segera menoleh ke arah suara. Refleks karnea terkejut sekaligus waspada. Kilat kelegaan terpancar dari irisnya ketika mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah Sehun dan kedua kawannya.

"Sosok bertopeng kucing menyerangnya. Dan aku terlambat datang"

Chanyeol segera berlutut dan membantu Tao untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di bagian tubuh lain dari ketua Slytherin itu dengan mantra _Vulnera Sanentur_.

Entahlah, meski sekarang ini yang dia tahu Kris adalah penjahat, Chanyeol merasa Kris butuh bantuan.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan segala pertanyaan segera membuka suara. "Bukankah dia temannya? Bukankah dia–"

"Kalian salah paham!" Tao yang sudah muak dengan segala kerahasia-rahasiaan ini merasa kali ini sudah saatnya untuk membeberkan semuanya. "Kris ditugaskan oleh tuan Oh untuk menjaga Sehun. Dan Kris sudah bersumpah untuk–"

Perkataan Tao terpotong oleh siswa berambut pirang yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk memberi tanda kepada Sehun.

Mau tidak mau keempat namja di sana segera mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang hendak dikatakan Kris.

"Ki–Kim" jantung Sehun semakin berdetak dengan tidak karuan mendengar nama itu. "Lu–Luhan"

Dengan segera Sehun berlari kembali ke arah tadi dia datang, mengabaikan teriakan dari Jongin dan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **"GROARRRRRRRRR"**

Suara erangan salah satu makhluk sihir yang entah kini berada di bagian mana dari Kogwarts terdengar pula oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka masih berjalan mengikuti rombongan siswa asrama Gryffindor lainnya, di bawah arahan dari Kim Junmyeon. Namun mereka berada di barisan paling belakang karena para siswa yang panik saling mendesak di depan sana.

"Tuan Luhan!"

Ketiga siswa Gryffindor itu berhenti seketika ketika mendengar salah satu di antara mereka dipanggil namanya.

Di sana tampak tuan Kim yang sedang berlari-lari mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa tuan Kim?" tanya Baekhyun, penasaran kenapa pria yang menjadi salah satu staf di Kogwarts itu menunjukkan wajah yang sebegitu panik.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir melihat kawanan Gryffindor yang lain sudah memasuki menara tangga bergerak. Ini artinya mereka tertinggal.

Tetapi mereka juga tidak bisa terus berjalan, mengingat sepertinya tuan Kim hendak memberikan kabar yang harus disampaikan.

"Profesor Leeteuk memerintahkanku untuk membawa tuan Luhan kepadanya. Menurutnya lebih aman jika Luhan bersama dengan para profesor. Dan sepertinya tuan Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin juga membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua, tuan Byun Baekhyun dan tuan Do Kyungsoo"

Mendengar perkataan yang sangat masuk akal itu, tanpa curiga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera pamit dan berlari mencari keberadaan dua siswa Slytherin yang sepertinya berada dalam keadaan terdesak.

Luhan menatap kepergian temannya yang begitu cepat. Dia bisa saja ikut menyusul. Kakinya bahkan sudah maju selangkah. Tetapi–

"Anda mau ke mana, tuan Luhan?" Luhan bisa merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu.

Luhan menoleh– "A–Aku ju–juga mau membantu Chanyeol dan–" –dan melihat tuan Kim mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepadanya.

" _Stupefy_ "

Luhan tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk seketika.

Tidak bisa dikatakan ambruk juga karena pria yang sekarang sedang tersenyum licik itu segera membopongnya.

Membawanya pergi entah ke mana.

* * *

Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat terkejut adalah hal yang wajar.

Mereka berdua bertemu dengan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Bukannya mendoakan mereka bertiga dalam keadaan tidak baik. Namun mereka bertiga sangat baik-baik saja, seakan keadaan terdesak tadi bukanlah suatu hal yang memang mendesak.

Bahkan Sehun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan dengan kasar begitu melihat mereka berdua. "Di mana Luhan?!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap. Merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Sehun yang seperti takut Luhan kenapa-kenapa. Dia tidak baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Luhan berhasil diambil oleh mereka bukan?

Tidak segera mendapat jawaban, Sehun semakin gusar. "DI MANA LUHAN?!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin harus menahan tubuh Sehun. Antisipasi jika Sehun kalap dan justru mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beradu.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa balas marah kepada Sehun seperti biasa jika dia dan Kyungsoo beradu dengan ketiga siswa Slytherin ini. Mereka tahu ini adalah hal yang serius. "Tuan Kim membawa–"

"BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjengit. Merasa was-was sekaligus bingung mengapa Sehun semakin marah sampai Chanyeol harus menahannya lebih erat.

Mereka mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Merasa bahwa mereka melakukan kesalahan.

Jongin yang melihat ekspresi bingung kedua siswa Gryffindor itu segera membuka suara. "Tuan Kim adalah teman si topeng kucing. Dia adalah si pria bermasker"

"A–Apa?!"

Jantung Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo rasanya berhenti berdetak. Mereka seketika kesulitan bernapas.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, kedua kawan sekamar Luhan itu segera berbalik arah. Berlari.

Tidak ada pemikiran apapun dalam benak mereka, selain berharap Luhan masih ada di sana.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari seakan mereka dikejar ajal yang hendak menjemput mereka. Namun tentu saja seperti dugaan yang paling mereka takutkan meski mereka tahu itulah yang paling besar peluang terjadinya, sudah tidak ada siapapun dalam lorong itu.

Luhan sudah dibawa.

Dengan menggigit bibir, menahan rasa ingin menangis, frustasi, khawatir, dan bersalah, kedua namja itu tetap berusaha mencari sosok berambut merah muda ke seluruh bagian Kogwarts.

Bahkan mereka harus bekerja sama untuk melumpuhkan seekor Chimera, makhluk magis berkepala tiga, seekor singa, ular, dan kambing, yang mengeluarkan napas dalam bentuk api. Untung saja mereka berhasil mengalahkan makhluk magis itu dan tetap baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, di sisi lain Luhan sudah tidak bisa mereka temukan di mana-mana.

Mereka bahkan kembali bertemu dengan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun lagi. Namun mereka juga tidak bersama dengan Luhan. Mereka hanya bersama dengan profesor Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap profesor Heechul dan Leeteuk bergantian. Sebelum– "Kami tidak bisa menemukannya" Baekhyun menunduk, bahunya bergetar. Air matanya akhirnya tumpah.

Chanyeol segera memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertatapan. Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang mulai kosong dan Jongin yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang terduduk di lantai lorong begitu saja.

Sedangkan profesor Leeteuk hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya, dan bergegas mencari cara untuk menghubungi ayah Sehun, untuk memberi kabar secepatnya. Pikirannya masih terbagi lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Kogwarts belum sepenuhnya aman. Makhluk-makhluk magis itu masih banyak yang berkeliaran.

Leeteuk hanya bisa berharap para profesor lain bisa segera menghentikan mereka.

Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa memukul dinding. Sebelum dia meletakkan kepalanya pada tangan merahnya yang masih menempel pada dinding yang mulai retak.

 _Apakah aku benar-benar gagal melindungi Luhan?_

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak setiap orang di sana sekarang.

* * *

Putih.

Entah apa.

Tapi putih.

Itulah yang Luhan lihat pertama kali ketika dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat.

Putih. Langit-langit dari sebuah ruangan–mungkin– yang berwarna putih.

Masih dengan memproses ingatannya –mengenai asal mula keberadaannya di sini–, namja berambut merah muda itu bangkit dari posisinya yang tertidur.

Luhan bisa melihat bahwa dia kini berada di sebuah ruangan besar. Dengan dindingnya yang serba putih, cahaya lampu yang terang dan menyilaukan kedua irisnya yang masih belum terbiasa, lemari-lemari besi, dan meja kayu yang penuh dengan alat praktikum.

"Ini–"

"Selamat datang, di laboratoriumku, _Xiao Lu_ "

Tubuh Luhan langsung menegang mendengar panggilan itu –dan suara itu. Mendengar suara yang dia tahu benar dia dengar saat dia menyelami ingatan profesor Heechul.

Seketika seluruh reka ulang terputar, seluruh ingatan selesai melakukan pemanasan dan kini berlari-larian dalam diri Luhan. Sekarang ini otaknya seakan bioskop yang kini sedang memutar film.

Sekarang dia bisa mengingat semuanya. Kogwarts diserang, tuan Kim adalah pembohong dan salah satu dari penjahat yang mengincarnya, dan dia dibawa ke markas musuh.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, hm?"

Luhan bisa melihat sosok pria yang mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun di atas Ayahnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan tato, mulai dari leher, lengan, hingga kakinya yang tidak tertutup oleh kain menampilkan sebuah tato besar. Dan beberapa tindik di wajahnya.

Jay Park.

Luhan tahu orang yang berdiri bebera meter jauh di depannya ini adalah dia.

Pria itu tersenyum miring, sebelum dia duduk pada kursi beroda, mengangkat sebelah kakinya, dan menumpukannya di atas kaki yang lainnya. "Hmm, kau tidak bertanya siapa aku. Boleh kusimpulkan kalau kau sudah diberitahu oleh para profesor-profesormu di Kogwarts?"

Luhan turun dari tempat dia berbaring –yang ternyata adalah meja– dan berjalan mundur, mendekati pria itu beberapa langkah. "Kau yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku"

Terkekeh, pria itu menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, Yunho dan Jaejoong pasti senang sekali kau memanggil mereka _orang tua_. Sayang sekali bukan mereka tidak bisa hidup lama untuk menyaksikannya"

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap seseorang sebelumnya. Tetapi dia tahu benar ini perasaan apa.

Benci. Benci dan rasa muak. Luhan tidak perlu siapapun mengiyakannya, dia sudah yakin bahwa yang dirasakannya ini adalah kemarahan.

"Aku kira mereka tidak akan melibatkanmu" mengabaikan tatapan tajam Luhan kepadanya, pria itu mengelus-elus dagunya dengan santai. "Apakah dunia sihir selemah itu, hm?"

Dengan cepat, Luhan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya yang tadi berada di dalam jubah Gryffindornya. "Rencana jahatmu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa menggelegar menyelimuti ruangan itu. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh astaga" Jay Park kini ikut berdiri, melirik Luhan dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menghina. "Kau? Kau yang lemah ini mau melawanku? Kau pasti bercanda"

Siswa bersurai merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya. Menampilkan wajah serius. "Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali"

"Memangnya kau bisa melawanku sendirian?" nada ejekan kentara sekali dalam tiap katanya. "Dari kau kecil sampai sejauh ini, kau hanya bisa mengorbankan nyawa orang-orang. Kau selalu harus dilindungi. Dan, pft, kau mau melawanku? Sendirian? Ayolah, Xiao Lu. Buka matamu"

 _Jika aku adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo_ – "Kalau kau tidak buta, kau tentu bisa melihat bahwa aku tidak sedang menutup mataku. Tetapi sepertinya kau sudah buta karena tidak kunjung menemukan formula penyempurnanya yang masih ada di kepalaku ini"

Dihina oleh bocah yang menurutnya tidak bisa apa-apa seperti itu, Jay Park harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Karena itulah, Xiao Lu, karena itulah aku membawamu ke sini"

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga. Sebuah tongkat berwarna coklat, dari kayu pohon mahoni. "Bisakah kau membuatku tidak buta lagi?"

"Sayang sekali, aku lebih suka melihatmu buta" Luhan dengan cepat mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Namun secepat itu juga Jay Park mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra. " _Immobulus_!"

Kedua cahaya yang keluar dari tongkat sihir saling bertubrukan, dan menciptakan sedikit ledakan cahaya kecil disertai dengan percikan api yang segera padam.

"Huh" Jay Park tersenyum miring melihat Luhan. "Lumayan, tapi pergerakanmu masih bisa tertangkap oleh mataku yang buta ini"

" _Incendio Tria!_ " sebuah ombak api keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Luhan.

Jay Park menghindar, namun Luhan mengikuti dengan mengganti arah tongkatnya yang masih menghasilkan lautan api besar yang panas.

Ruangan putih itu kini menampikan bias-bias warna merah dan jingga.

" _Aquamenti_!" ombak api itu kini didorong oleh ombak air dengan ukuran yang sama besarnya.

Luhan mati-matian memfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk membuat api yang lebih besar lagi.

Dan–

" _INCENDIO TRIA_!" sekali lagi dia merapalkan mantranya.

Ombak api yang bahkan kini mencapai langit-langit ruangan terbentuk. Dan segera melingkupi Jay Park.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya api dari hasil sihir Luhan, uap-uap panas hasil pencampuran api yang mendidihkan air memenuhi ruangan.

Di balik titik-titik uap itu Luhan bisa melihat Jay Park yang sedang memandang Luhan dengan serius.

"Aku tidak menyangka latihanmu ternyata berguna juga" komentar pria itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengganti haluan air itu untuk melingkupi dirimu sehingga kau terlindung dari api"

"Ini hanya penerapan salah satu ilmu perhitungan matematis ala _muggle_ ; peluang" Jay Park tersenyum licik. "Peluang keberhasilan melindungi diriku dengan air lebih tinggi daripada peluang untukku menambah kekuatan _Aquamenti_ "

Luhan mengacungkan kembali tongkatnya. "Kau juga suka mencampurkan teori _muggle_ dengan sihir"

Jay Park tertawa. "Kau baru menyadarinya? Menurutmu bagaimana aku mendapatkan ide mengenai penanaman tongkat sihir ke dalam tubuh kalau aku tidak suka mencampur-campurkan seperti Hangeng?"

"Tidak usah menyamakan dirimu dengan Hangeng" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Hangeng tidak jahat sepertimu"

Pria penuh tato itu menajamkan matanya. "Bocah yang tidak pernah merasakan kejamnya dunia, tidak akan tahu apa itu jahat dan baik"

"Tidak" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya jika memang kau merasa tersakiti karena kedua orang tuamu tidak menginginkanmu–"

Telinga Jay Park terasa panas mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

"–kau seharusnya mencari orang-orang yang mau menerimamu"

Luhan memandang Jay Park lurus-lurus. "Andai kata kau berteman dengan Hangeng dengan niat yang tulus, kau pasti akan tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang-orang yang bisa menerimamu"

"Kau bahkan bisa mendapat penerimaan dari Yunho-appa dan Jaejoong-appa juga" Luhan melanjutkan. "Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, tetapi aku tahu rasanya kesepian. Dan memiliki teman adalah hal yang menyenangkan"

"Pft, jadi kau pikir aku kesepian dan membutuhkan teman? Kau salah"

"Kalau kau memilikinya–" Luhan menatap Jay Park dengan pandangan penuh rasa kasihan, dan Jay Park tidak menyukainya. "–mereka akan menghentikanmu. Kalaupun mereka malah bergabung bersamamu, mereka kini akan membantumu"

Jay Park tertawa menghina. "Aku punya kaki tangan yang menghormatiku. Aku tidak butuh teman. Berhentilah berpikir polos, bocah. Itu menjijikkan"

"Kau mengatakan teman, memang sekarang di mana teman-temanmu? Mereka juga tidak bisa membantumu"

"Tapi mereka akan menangisiku" Luhan tersenyum kecil membayangkan kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsooyang sedang bersedih dan mungkin masih menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Atau para profesor yang khawatir. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang ikut bingung. Dan Sehun yang pasti sedang marah. "Mereka akan mencariku. Dan jika mereka berhasil menemukan tempat ini di saat aku masih hidup, mereka akan membantuku"

Luhan memandang ke arah Jay Park dengan senyuman yakin. "Kau tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini sendirian"

.

 _Luhan yang masih berada di tingkat pertama di sekolah sihir Kogwarts sedang duduk, memeluk kedua kakinya, dan menelusupkan wajahnya di sana. Sedang menangis di atas ranjangnya._

 _Pintu kamar yang dihuni tiga orang siswa Gryffindor ini terbuka, pasti itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

 _"Lu, apakah kau masih memikirkan perkataan jahat Sehun?" nada khawatir terselip dalam pertanyaan Baekhyun._

 _Luhan menggeleng, tapi tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Dia ingat sekali bagaimana tadi Sehun memandangnya dengan merendahkan seusai mengganggunya. "Tanpa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendirian. Dasar darah kotor bodoh menyebalkan yang menyedihkan"  
_

 _Entah kenapa Sehun suka sekali mengata-ngatainya seperti itu. Hei, Luhan belum pernah berinteraksi dengan anak seumurnya. Tentu saja Luhan akan merasa bahwa yang dikatakan Sehun sangat kejam hingga dia tidak tahan dan menangis di kamar seperti ini._

 _"Jangan dipikirkan! Tadi aku sudah melemparnya dengan masakan Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo jadi memarahiku juga sih" ucap Baekhyun, berusaha menghibur._

 _"Ya, Lu, jangan dipikirkan" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus surai pink itu dengan pelan. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Kita tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini sendirian"_

 _"Kyungsoo benar" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Luhan. Di wajahnya masih ada aliran air mata. "Kalau kau benar-benar hidup sendirian, itu bukan hidup namanya. Itu hanya sekedar masih bernyawa"_

.

Luhan ingat sekali perkataan kedua temannya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Kau hanya sekedar masih bernyawa"

"Kau tidak tahu–"

 **NGINNNGGGGGGGG.**

Suara seperti alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring.

 **BRAK.**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuak dengan kasar, menampilkan seseorang yang Luhan tidak kenal, tapi dia duga adalah bawahan dari Jay Park.

"Mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan kita! Beberapa orang menembus masuk kemari dan kami berusaha menahan mereka sekarang" suaranya terdengar penuh kepanikan.

Jay Park menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Teman-temanku datang menjemputku"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Makasih untuk semangat kalian. Bab I dan II sudah terbentuk, hore~! /tapi adi ngga update-update hiks QwQ/

Pada kasihan sama Hangeng ya di sini, aku juga mwehehe. Yunjae juga berkorban untuk Lulu hieksu hieksu

Tinggal tiga chapter (kurang lebih)! Hore! Chapter depan depannya lagi akan panjang sepertinya. Mungkin sampai 8000 kata lagi, mungkin.

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-Jay Park sama Chanyeol ngga berhubungan. Ini marganya aja banyak dipakai yang lain mwehehe. Ibarat Kim Jongin sama tuan Kim si staf juga ngga berhubungan  
- _Ending_ nya menurutku _happy_ sih mwehehehe OwO menurutku

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **gimme** | **LUDLUD** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **exonions** | **Uchiharuno Rozu** | **hunhan** | **905** | **2016** | **deerwinds947** (iya. Hidup mahasiswa semester 6 QwQ)| **misslah** | **A Y P** | **Potterhead** | **pudding rendah lemak** (kalau lihat _uname_ -mu masih aja ngakak lol) | **juniaangel58** | **XD** | **aesthic** | **Alohamora** | **sherli898** | **taenggoo** | **karinaalysia2047** | **Oh Luhan** | **yg baru nemu** | **hanhyewon357** (iya suka NCT OwO aku itu multifandom banget e mwehe)| **Balqis** | **LuHunHan** | **Guest** | **sunsehunee** | **luhen** | **RusAngin** | **ludeer** (malesin karena panjang dan harus buka-buka chapter sebelumnya memastikan engga ada yang bertentangan QwQ tapi makasih sudah menyukainya) | **07VA** (Sehun Chanyeol Jongin sama kayak Luhan Baekhyun Kyungsoo kok umurnya. 11 tahun di tahun pertama masuk Kogwarts)| **LightsaberEXO10** | **ChanyeoLuvBaek** | **mokon25** | **user** | **BJJ268** (cubit saja pipinyaaa)| **thesybay18** | **HunBerry** | **Avelina Lu** | **oh chaca** (selamat datang~! Terima kasih n(_ _)n | yang mengingatkan update, dan guest bot (?)

Hunhan is love, Hunhan is life

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	19. Alohomora (The Pandora Box)

**WARN:**

Ada satu chapter yang aku hapus, jadi yang belum baca chapter setelah _flashback_ Yunjae-Hanchul (17 untuk URL, Foreword+16 untuk aslinya), silakan baca chapter 18(atau aslinya foreword+17)-nya.

Untuk chapter yang mana dan kenapa, baca aja nanti di keterangan terbawah

 **.**

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside_

 _You've learned to hide so well_

 _Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

 _I can't be who you are_

(Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest)

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s), Not A Remake**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Sectumsempra : mantra hitam untuk membuat luka besar penuh darah seakan objek disayat menggunakan pedang

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 : Alohomora (The Pandora Box)**

 **.**

"I had no one, but you gave me a family. I have nothing, but you always shower me with love. Therefore, I swear to myself, I will protect this family with my blood and life"

Bocah berusia enam tahun itu melihat pemandangan di depannya dalam diam. Dan ketakutan.

Penampakan kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa tersuguh dengan jelas di depan matanya. Dia juga bisa menangkap bayangan orang-orang dengan tongkat sihir yang kini memandangnya dengan senyuman jahat.

Pikiran polosnya hanya bisa bertanya; apakah ini hukuman karena dia mengabaikan perintah orang tuanya untuk pulang tepat waktu?

Tetapi dia hanya terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu seharusnya. Apakah hukumannya harus seberat ini?

Apakah orang-orang ini harus sejahat ini sampai membunuh kedua orang tuanya?

"Wah, kasihan sekali kau harus melihat kedua orang tuamu mati di depanmu" salah satu dari mereka tersenyum sok mengasihani.

Bocah berambut pirang itu mundur dengan bergetar. Matanya menatap orang-orang itu penuh dengan rasa takut.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra, membuat api mulai menjalar di dalam rumahnya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu adik kecil" satu-satunya wanita di sana mendekati bocah itu. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya, mengelus kepala bocah yang melihatnya dengan penuh rasa takut. "Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan penyihir hitam, kau mengerti?"

"Kita harus pergi, sebelum kementrian sihir datang" pria yang mengeluarkan sihir untuk membakar rumahnya menepuk bahu wanita itu.

 **Cup.**

"Jangan menangis, sayang" wanita itu menampilkan senyuman setelah mengecup dahi Yi Fan. "Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali bersama kedua orang tuamu"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia masih bergetar dan menangis tanpa suara.

Matanya melihat kedua tubuh orang tuanya.

Apakah benar dia bisa bersama mereka lagi?

"Tetaplah tenang di sini" wanita yang kini berada di ambang pintu itu menoleh. "Selamat tinggal, Wu Yi Fan"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yi Fan yang ketujuh.

Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berjanji akan membawanya ke taman bermain para _muggle_ pada hari ini.

Namun, jangankan rencana itu berjalan, ucapan dari mereka pun tidak akan pernah dia terima.

Kini dia hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Melihat beberapa anak yang seusianya, di bawahnya, ataupun yang lebih tua darinya, bermain dengan mainan sihir seadanya.

Mereka tertawa. Bahagia.

Apakah mereka tidak merindukan kedua orang tuanya masing-masing?

Sedangkan dia di sini tidak menginginkan manian atau hadiah apapun.

Dia hanya ingin orang tuanya.

Tidak perlu ke taman bermain. Tidak perlu ke mana saja. Tidak apa jika mereka harus berada di puing-puing bekas rumahnya yang dulu sangat indah. Tidak apa jika mereka hanya berdiam di sana.

Yang penting adalah orang tuanya.

Yang penting dia bersama orang tuanya.

"Yi Fan" mendengar suara panggilan untuknya, bocah itu segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Ibu kepala panti asuhan yang selalu baik kepada semua orang di sini. "Ayo ikuti aku"

Bocah kecil berambut _blonde_ itu berdiri dan mengekori Ibu kepala panti asuhan yang berjalan di depannya. Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan bermain anak-anak itu, Ibu panti asuhan menggandeng tangannya sambil melemparkan senyum kecil.

"Hari ini kau berulang tahun, bukan?"

Kepala kecil itu dianggukkan berulang-ulang oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiahmu?"

Dengan tatapan mata sedih, dia memandang wanita itu. "Apakah ada yang bisa mengabulkannya?"

Tersenyum, wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak dicoba bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Aku–" dia memandang wanita itu dengan penuh harap. "–ingin bersama Baba dan Mama lagi"

"Hmm, kalau permintaannya itu ... sebentar lagi kau akan bersama Baba dan Mama lagi"

Wanita itu membuat Yi Fan, yang sejak diselamatkan oleh orang-orang kementrian sihir Tiongkok tidak pernah tersenyum maupun menangis, mengeluarkan senyuman cerah. "Benarkah?"

"Tetapi Baba dan Mama Yi Fan akan sedikit berbeda"

"Eh?" Yi Fan memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti"

Berhenti melangkah, wanita itu berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan bocah tujuh tahun di depannya. Tangannya berada di belakang kepala bocah itu, ibu jarinya diusap-usapkannya di sana. "Nanti Yi Fan akan mengerti. Yang jelas, Baba dan Mama Yi Fan ini juga akan menyayangi Yi Fan dengan sepenuh hati mereka"

Bocah itu menutup mulutnya. Iris mata itu masih menampilkan kebingungan. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk diam. Sembari tidak sabar melihat apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Ibu kepala panti asuhan tempat dia tinggal selama hampir setahun ini.

* * *

Yi Fan tidak tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan dengan sendirinya seperti ini.

Tentu saja, apa yang bocah berumur tujuh tahun ketahui tentang takdir?

Yang jelas, dia merasa sepertinya dia baru saja meringkuk di sudut ruangan bermain, menyendiri seperti biasa. Namun kini dia sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama dua orang pria.

Satu pria dia tidak kenal siapa, tetapi dia tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai agen adopsi. Yi Fan tidak mengerti apa itu "adopsi", tapi sepertinya itu berarti dirinya akan dibawa oleh satu pria lain yang berada di dalam mobil ini.

Satu pria lainnya itu adalah tuan Oh, kata pria itu sendiri dia adalah paman Yi Fan. Yi Fan mengerti apa itu "paman". Dan ternyata tuan Oh ini adalah pamannya karena Ibu Yi Fan adalah kakak dari nyonya Oh.

Katanya sejak dia pindah ke negara bernama Korea Selatan dengan istrinya, dia tidak pernah sempat kembali ke Tiongkok lagi. Dan dia kemari lagi untuk mengambil Yi Fan, untuk membawanya ke Korea Selatan bersamanya.

Yi Fan memang pernah mendengar cerita dari Ayahnya bahwa dia memiliki paman dan bibi. Dia juga mengerti bahasa Korea meski mungkin tidak banyak, karena Ibunya terkadang berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa itu.

Tetapi tetap saja Yi Fan mau tidak mau masih bertanya-tanya di mana Ayah dan Ibunya.

Ibu kepala panti asuhan tidak mungkin berbohong kepadanya, bukan?

Dia akan bersama Ayah dan Ibunya lagi, bukan?

 _Mungkin Baba dan Mama berada di Korea Selatan, mereka berada di rumah paman sekarang_.

.

"Apakah kau pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, Yi Fan?"

Yi Fan yang sedang memegang satu _cup_ es krim yang dibelikan oleh tuan Oh memandang pria itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pernah naik sapu terbang bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, tetapi tidak dengan pesawat.

Dan jantung Yi Fan berdetak tidak sabar untuk menyambut pengalaman pertamanya naik pesawat. Sedari tadi mata itu memandangi _kapal terbang_ yang mendarat dan terbang melintasi jalur panjang di sana.

Pria beranak satu itu tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang kini harus hidup sebatang kara karena ulah perkumpulan penyihir hitam yang sempat terancam karena perjuangan kakak ipar dan suaminya. "Kau sepertinya tidak sabar untuk naik pesawat ya"

"Hmmm" Yi Fan mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias. "Dan aku tidak sabar bertemu Baba dan Mama. Ibu kepala panti asuhan bilang aku akan bersama Baba dan Mama lagi"

Yi Fan yang kembali memandang satu pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas dengan mata berbinar tidak menyadari senyuman pamannya berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kesedihan, simpati, dan rasa bersalah.

* * *

Yi Fan kecil sampai di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas dan penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman sihir bahkan yang belum pernah dia lihat.

 _Rumah ini cantik_ , batinnya. _Tetapi tidak seindah rumahku_ , lanjutnya sembari memberengutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo masuk, Yi Fan"

Bergandengan dengan pamannya, Yi Fan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah yang sama besarnya dengan rumahnya yang dulu itu. Di depannya ada seorang wanita cantik yang menunduk, menyejajarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dari wanita itu.

Wanita ini mirip dengan Ibunya. _Apakah dia adik Mama?_

"Yi Fan, ya?" wanita itu masih tersenyum, tetapi bibirnya bergetar. "Kita su–sudah lama tidak..."

Yi Fan tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah direngkuh, dipeluk. Dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menangis sambil terisak-isak. Menyebutkan _Maaf_ berulang kali meskipun Yi Fan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang baru saja wanita ini perbuat.

Wanita itu mulai melepaskan rengkuhannya, dia memandang Yi Fan, masih menangis. Hanya tidak sehisteris tadi.

"Kau–" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Yi Fan. "–Kau mirip sekali dengan _Ji_ _ejie_ "

Benar. Dia adik Ibu Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tersenyum kecil. "Di mana Mama dan Baba?"

Dan Yi Fan mendengarkan tangisan yang lebih keras lagi.

Ucapan _Maaf_ lagi.

Yi Fan tidak mengerti.

Kapan dia bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibunya?

.

Yi Fan hanyalah seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun ketika tuan Oh –pamannya– menjelaskan bahwa dia dan istrinya –bibinya– yang akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibu baru Yi Fan.

 _"Tetapi Baba dan Mama Yi Fan akan sedikit berbeda"_

Perkataan dari Ibu kepala panti asuhan membantunya sedikit memahami mengenai hal ini.

 _"Kami berjanji kami akan menyayangimu dan melindungimu seperti mereka"_

Begitu kata bibinya tadi. Sekarang bibinya sedang memanggil anaknya –sepupunya sekaligus calon adiknya– untuk diperkenalkan dengan dirinya. Sedangkan pamannya masih berada di sini.

Yi Fan tidak memiliki masalah dengan ini. Meskipun dia masih belum sepenuhnya paham perihal keluarga baru ini, dia senang karena dia bisa tinggal dengan bibi, paman, dan sepupunya yang terkadang diceritakan oleh Ibunya setiap Ibunya mendapatkan surat dari sang bibi.

Namun, dia masih memiliki satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal, dan dia akhirnya menanyakannya kepada tuan Oh di sampingnya.

"Apakah itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Baba dan Mama lagi?"

Yi Fan bisa melihat tuan Oh yang tersenyum, Yi Fan tidak tahu kenapa senyum itu tidak pas untuk menunjukkan perasaan senang. Tetapi ... kenapa pamannya harus tersenyum jika bersedih?

"Ayah dan Ibumu sudah tenang di alam sana, di dunia yang berbeda dengan kita. Mereka meninggalkan kita karena ini sudah waktu mereka" pria itu mengelus rambut pirang Yi Fan. "Suatu saat kita semua akan ke tempat itu juga, Yi Fan. Tetapi ... sekarang bukan saatnya"

"Lalu kapan saat itu?" tatapan mata polos Yi Fan yang menanyakan kematiannya sendiri semakin membuat dada pria bermarga Oh ini sesak.

Dia mengusap-usap kepala keponakannya dengan lembut. "Ketika sudah saatnya nanti. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan saat kita menyusul tiba. Tetapi, untuk sekarang ini kami yang akan menemanimu di dunia ini"

Yi Fan menunduk. _Ternyata memang seperti kata Baba dulu, ya. Orang yang meninggal tidak akan bisa ditemui lagi sampai kita menyusulnya._

"Kuharap kau bisa betah berada di keluarga kami, Yi Fan"

"Appa"

Yi Fan menoleh ke arah suara khas anak kecil yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah sisi tuan Oh. Bocah itu bisa menangkap sosok yang lebih kecil darinya dengan kulit yang sangat putih.

Yi Fan melihat pamannya mengangkat anak kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kemudian dia mencium surai abu-abu anak itu. "Ada apa Sehun?"

Oh, jadi itu Sehun, anak dari paman dan bibinya.

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu bisa melihat bocah yang katanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang berada dalam pelukan tuan Oh. "Eomma menyuluh mathuk tadi"

"Ah, begitukah?" Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa ini waktunya. Apa kau tahu siapa yang di depanmu?"

Yi Fan menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Dia adalah kakakmu" terdengar suara pamannya menjelaskan.

 _Aku menjadi kakak_.

"Tapi Thehun anak peltama. Theharuthnya Thehun punya adik, Appa, bukan kakak"

"Tapi dia lebih tua dari Sehun. Jadi dia kakak Sehun sekarang" tuan Oh mencium pelipis Sehun. "Nanti ketika kau besar kau juga akan mengerti. Pokoknya, dia adalah Oh Yi Fan. Dia adalah kakakmu yang baru pulang dari tempat yang jauh. Kau harus menyayanginya. Mengerti?"

Yi Fan berharap dia segera besar. Agar dia juga mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang ini.

"Hm. Mengelti. Yi Fan-hyung, ya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Benar, Yi Fan-hyung"

 _Hyung ... artinya Gege ... aku menjadi kakak. Apakah Baba dan Mama tahu aku menjadi kakak?_

Yi Fan merasa ingin menangis tiba-tiba, tetapi dia merasa dia harus memberikan senyuman kepada _adik_ nya, agar bocah kecil itu tidak takut kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar Yi Fan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pamannya.

Mengeluarkan senyuman, tanpa terpancar rasa senang di sana.

* * *

"Kelompok penyihir hitam yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu sudah dijebloskan untuk seumur hidup ke penjara nomor satu di Tiongkok. Mereka tertangkap beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Kau tahu kenapa mereka akhirnya bisa tertangkap?"

"Karena tuan dan nyonya Oh tidak pernah berhenti mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mengejar pembunuh kedua orang tuamu"

Yi Fan berumur sembilan tahun ketika agen adopsi yang dulu pernah ikut mengantarnya bersama pamannya tiba-tiba berada di ruang tamu di rumah barunya.

Dan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Kau tahu kau hanya anak angkat di sini, bukan?"

Ketika itu, Yi Fan sudah mengerti apa itu adopsi, apa itu anak angkat, apa itu saudara tiri, dia sudah mengerti lebih banyak lagi hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui.

Jadi, Yi Fan mendapati dirinya mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kau harus mengingat itu, Wu Yi Fan. Meskipun tuan dan nyonya Oh adalah bibi dan pamanmu, kau tetap saja adalah Wu Yi Fan. Bukan darah Oh yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu, tetapi darah orang tuamu sendiri. Jadi, kau harus selalu bersikap baik, jangan merepotkan, dan berusaha membalas kebaikan mereka"

Sembilan tahun Yi Fan kini akhirnya juga mengerti bahwa sebagaimanapun sayangnya keluarga barunya kepada dirinya, dia adalah orang luar.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Oleh karena itu dengan lirih dia menjawab "Aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik"

"Itu bagus. Aku pergi sekarang. Simpan surat adopsimu ini baik-baik" pria itu menyerahkan sebuah lembar kertas kepada Yi Fan, sebelum dia pergi lewat pintu utama.

Yi Fan memandangi karakter-karakter _hanzi_ yang ada di sana. Hanya memandangi.

Pikirannya masih pada satu hal.

Dia tidak memiliki orang tua.

Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Dia anak adopsi, bukan bagian asli keluarga.

Dia sendirian.

.

Yi Fan sedang duduk di kursi di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh sembari memegang surat adopsinya dan membacanya berulang-ulang.

Dia melamun, sebelum sebuah selimut yang kini melingkupinya menariknya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Dia mendongak, menatap seorang wanita yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau keluar dingin-dingin seperti ini?"

Yi Fan memejamkan mata merasakan usapan hangat dari tangan bibinya –Ibu tirinya.

"Hari ini kau juga terlihat sangat sedih" bocah pirang berumur sembilan tahun itu segera menatap mata Ibunya. "Ada apa?"

Wanita itu tentu saja menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan _putra sulung_ nya. Yi Fan hari ini memberikan aura yang sama persis ketika dia baru dibawa kemari oleh suaminya.

Dingin.

Penuh kesedihan.

Kesepian.

Memang meski dua tahun sudah berlalu, Yi Fan tidak bisa menjadi seceria Sehun, tetapi wanita itu merasa bahwa Yi Fan sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan keluarga barunya ini.

Namun entah bagaimana, hari ini bocah itu kembali jauh lagi.

"Aku–" wanita itu mendengar Yi Fan bersuara lirih. "–akan berusaha membalas kebaikan kalian"

Wanita itu memandang Yi Fan dengan kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Yi Fan, kau tidak mengatakan itu kepada keluargamu sendiri"

Mata Yi Fan mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tetapi aku sudah tidak punya keluarga"

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih. "Bukankah kau punya Eomma, Appa, dan Sehun? Apakah kau tidak menyukai kami?"

Surai pirang itu saling bergesekan ketika empunya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian–" Yi Fan terisak dalam tiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "–tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini"

Wanita itu segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya yang bergetar itu. "Oh, astaga, Yi Fan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau anak Eomma" air mata turut menetes dari kedua mata wanita itu. "Sejak kau berada di perut Jiejie, kau adalah anak Eomma juga. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, sejak dia berada di perut Eomma, dia sudah menjadi adikmu"

Wanita itu memeluk Yi Fan yang semakin menangis deras dengan lebih erat. "Eomma menyayangimu"

Sejak anak laki-laki disampingnya ini berada dalam perut kakaknya, dia sudah berjanji akan mencintainya sama seperti kakaknya dan suami kakaknya mencintai anak itu.

Sejak mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga kakaknya dibantai dan Yi Fan selamat, wanita itu sudah bersumpah akan menjaga dan merawat Yi Fan seperti dia merawat anaknya.

Dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan anaknya merasakan kesedihan apapun juga. Dia akan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku merindukan Mama dan Baba" suara menyedihkan itu keluar dari mulut kecil dalam dekapannya. "Aku merindukan Mama dan Baba. Aku ingin bersama mereka"

"Eomma juga merindukan Jiejie" wanita itu memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok kakak perempuannya. "Eomma menyesal tidak pernah sempat melihatnya lagi setelah kami pindah ke Korea"

"Tetapi Yi Fan–" wanita itu menarik tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Yi Fan yang penuh air mata. "–Jiejie tidak pernah suka orang yang disayanginya bersedih"

Yi Fan mengangguk. "Mama bilang orang yang menangis terlihat jelek"

"Karena itu jangan menangis, sayang" Yi Fan merasakan ciuman pada dahinya. "Kau tidak sendirian. Kau bersama dengan kami"

Yi Fan menatap wanita yang menangis dengan anak sungai air mata yang masih membekas pada wajahnya.

 _Mama, Baba, benarkah aku tidak sendirian?_

* * *

Yi Fan akhirnya berumur sebelas tahun sekarang.

Tahun ini adalah tahunnya memasuki Kogwarts.

"Aku ingin menggunakan nama asliku, tuan Oh"

Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berani menyatakan apa yang sudah dia pikirkan selama ini.

"Appa, Yi Fan, panggil aku Appa. Jangan dengarkan perkataan agen adopsi itu"

Memang, agen adopsi itu masih beberapa kali datang untuk menyelesaikan urusan pengangkatan anak dirinya sekaligus mengingatkannya tentang posisinya.

Dan berulang kali juga nyonya dan tuan Oh akan memanggilnya, terkadang dimulai dengan persiapan sekolahnya, dan terkadang langsung kepada intinya –mengenai bahwa dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh dan jangan mendengarkan apapun kata orang lain.

Meskipun Yi Fan tidak tahu apakah agen adopsi berhasil memengaruhinya atau tidak, Yi Fan sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang sudah dipikrkannya ini.

"Tidak tuan Oh" Yi Fan tersenyum sedih mengingat bahwa pada kenyataannya dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Oh. "Aku tidak seharusnya melupakan siapa diriku dan dari mana asalku"

Yi Fan bersyukur dan berterima kasih sekali kepada paman dan bibinya yang sudah menyayanginya tanpa henti, memberinya apapun yang dia butuhkan. Memperlakukannya sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Sehun, anak kandungnya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, kenyataan adalah kenyataan.

Meskipun mereka berhubungan dalam garis keluarga, Yi Fan memiliki marga sendiri, peninggalan ayahnya. Wu.

Dan Yi Fan akan menggunakannya.

"Yi Fan, kami benar-benar tulus mengangkatmu menjadi anak" Yi Fan bisa mendengar suara bergetar wanita yang paling ia sayangi setelah Ibu kandungnya. Yi Fan tidak ingin wanita itu menangis, tetapi Yi Fan sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Maafkan aku nyonya Oh, aku tetaplah Wu Yi Fan" Yi Fan menunduk. "Kalau kalian keberatan, aku akan meminta warga di sana untuk memanggilku Kris sehingga tidak akan ada masalah mengenai margaku"

Hening sejenak, sampai Yi Fan merasakan dekapan hangat dari pamannya. Disusul oleh sebuah lengan ramping milik bibinya.

 _Hangat._

"Kami menyayangimu"

 _Aku juga menyayangi kalian semua._

 **Kriet.**

"Aku juga menyayangi Yi Fan-hyung" Yi Fan merasakan tangan kecil yang melingkupi perutnya. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya ada di sana.

Yi Fan memandang Sehun yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama, Sehun yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Namun Yi Fan tahu, Sehun pasti tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

 _Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu._

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sehun"

* * *

Yi Fan yang kini berusia dua belas tahun memandang ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan dingin. "Apakah kau masih tidak akan mengatakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

 _"Sehun sebentar lagi akan memasuki Kogwarts. Bisakah kau menjaganya untukku, Yi Fan?"_

Sehun tidak perlu tahu tuan Oh meminta dirinya untuk menjaga Sehun. Bisa jadi Sehun malah marah kepada Ayahnya, merasa dirinya tidak dipercaya. Atau kemungkinan lain hal yang biasa dipermasalahkan Sehun sejak dia masih lebih kecil lagi; Ayahnya membuat Yi Fan menjadi aneh.

Yi Fan tahu Sehun yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengira Ayahnya sendiri yang sudah mengubah sosok Yi Fan menjadi seperti yang sekarang, jauh dari Sehun. Meskipun sebenarnya itu lebih kepada kesibukan Yi Fan dengan dunia sekolahnya.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu mengerti"

"Ya, Wu Yi Fan-hyung. Aku memang tidak perlu mengerti dirimu, bukan?"

Yi Fan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan marga Wu menyakiti dirinya.

Bukankah dia yang dulu memintanya?]

Tapi...

 _Apakah Sehun ... membenciku?_

.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Yi Fan bisa menangkap nada kesal yang sangat kentara dalam lontaran pertanyaan dari Sehun.

Yi Fan tidak suka mendengar nada itu dari Sehun. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak bisa lagi menutup-nutupi kenakalan Sehun seperti yang beberapa kali dia lakukan –karena kondisi saat-saat itu selalu memungkinkan.

Tugas Yi Fan hanya mengawasi dan memberi laporan. Dan kali ini Yi Fan tidak bisa menutupinya karena tuan Oh sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengerti Sehun sedang mencari masalah.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu mengerti"

"Apapun tugasmu, Wu Yi Fan, kuharap kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku"

Laki-laki dengan surai abu-abu yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Meninggalkan kakaknya yang mematung, sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman sedihnya.

 _Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku 'hyung' lagi._

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu yang mana anak bernama Luhan, tuan Oh"

Yi Fan yang sedang menghadap ke pamannya untuk melaporkan keadaan Sehun, kini sekaligus mengabarkan perkembangan tugas lain yang dia terima.

Pamannya segera mengubah raut wajahnya yang terkejut kembali tenang seperti sedia kala. "Apakah kau yakin itu dia?"

"Dia bisa bahasa Mandarin tanpa sadar, dan namanya berarti rusa, bukan? Ya itu dia, dan aku dengar dari percakapan profesor Heechul dan profesor Leeteuk, memang benar Luhan adalah anak yang diincar oleh _mereka_ "

Pamannya memberikan senyuman. "Kau memang cocok menjadi agen NIS besok, aku hanya memberikan ciri-cirinya dan kau sudah berhasil menemukannya"

Yi Fan tersenyum kecil, namun di dalam hatinya dia senang sekali bisa memenuhi misinya.

"Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengawasi Sehun dan anak itu. Aku tahu _mereka_ pasti akan segera bergerak untuk memenuhi ambisi _mereka_. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan menyisipkan mata-mata atau tidak. Selain Heechul, aku tidak memercayai siapapun"

Yi Fan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti"

Pria di depan Yi Fan ikut mengangguk sambil memberikan senyuman bangga. "Terima kasih Yi Fan"

Yi Fan kembali melemparkan senyuman kecilnya.

 _Aku akan terus melindungi keluarga Oh, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa._

* * *

Yi Fan –atau Kris jika dia berada di Kogwarts– yang baru saja kembali ke asrama Slytherin untuk membagikan perkamen-perkamen yang sudah diperiksa oleh profesor Kyuhyun berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras.

Kalau Kris tidak salah memperkirakan, ledakan itu berasal dari kamar mandi yang berada di dekat aula utama.

 **Set.**

Kris berhenti sejenak tepat setelah dia berbelok pada lorong tujuannya selanjutnya.

Ada sosok mencurigakan berjalan menyusuri lorong itu, membelakangi dirinya.

Siswa Slytherin itu segera berjalan dengan pelan hingga dia sampai di belakang sosok itu.

Mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di leher belakang sosok itu, Kris membuka suara. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kris bisa melihat bagaimana sosok itu sempat tegang, sebelum tubuhnya bergetar seirama dengan kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Namja berambut pirang itu semakin waspada. Genggamannya pada tongkat sihirnya semakin erat.

"Bukankah lebih baik bocah sepertimu pergi saja dengan ketakutan, lalu berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa?"

Kris menekuk alisnya tajam, meski tentu saja pria misterius itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Bukankah sebaiknya kau yang mengurungkan segala niat jahatmu?"

Selesai mengucapkannya, pria itu segera berbalik, Kris sendiri segera mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mulutnya sudah membuka untuk merapalkan mantra, sedangkan sosok itu kini hendak mengacungkan tongkatnya.

" _Alarte Ascendare!_ "

Dalam sepersekian detik, pria –yang ternyata menggunakan masker– itu segera terpental beberapa meter ke belakang –atau ke depan jika dilihat dari posisi Kris.

Namun, tanpa diduga, pria itu segera mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra balasan. " _VENTUS DUO!_ "

Angin yang besar segera menerpa Kris, membuat siswa Kogwarts itu terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

Sosok itu segera berlari, _rekan_ nya tentunya tidak bisa berada di sana sendirian mengingat toilet itu dekat dengan aula utama di mana para profesor Kogwarts berada. Dia harus segera cepat.

Namun, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menoleh ketika telinganya yang menangkap mantra _Fire Storm_ dirapalkan, dia melihat sebuah cincin api yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

 **Blaaaar.**

Kris mengayunkan tongkat sekali lagi ketika melihat pria bermasker itu berhasil menghindari cincin api yang dibentuk oleh tongkat sihirnya. " _Incendio–_ "

Belum selesai siswa berambut _blonde_ itu selesai merapalkan mantranya, pria bermasker itu sudah selesai mengucapkan mantra _Sectumsempra_ yang segera membuat Kris terjatuh dengan teriakan kesakitan sembari memegang kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa terkena serangan yang parah.

Sambil menahan rintihannya, dia membuka celana panjang yang merupakan seragamnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat luka penuh darah yang besar berada di sana begitu saja.

Kakinya begitu sakit bahkan sampai dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyusul sosok bermasker yang kini sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Arghhhh!" peluh-peluh mulai membanjiri dahi Kris yang berusaha keras menahan sakit pada kakinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya yang bergetar setelah merobek jubah Slytherinnya berusaha keras mengobati kakinya dengan membalutnya menggunakan potongan jubah itu. Berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus menerus keluar.

"ASTAGA _GEGE_!"

Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok tingkat pertama yang belakangan selalu bersamanya karena dia mengetahui rahasianya.

Tao.

"Aku akhirnya bisa menyelinap dari pengawasan ketat Minho yang menggantikanmu! Apakah kau–OH TUHAN!"

Namja bermata panda itu segera membelalakkan mata ketika dia melihat kaki Kris yang seperti tersayat pedang.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_!" cahaya putih segera melingkupi kaki Kris dan itu berhasil membuat Kris kembali mengerang.

Tao segera memosisikan tubuhnya sendiri supaya Kris bisa bersandar pada bahunya, berharap dengan ini dia bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Luhan" Tao memandang Kris dengan heran, bertanya-tanya kenapa Kris justru menyebut nama namja yang selalu dia awasi. "Aku yakin ini ulah _nya_. _Mereka_ sudah datang"

Dan di malam inilah Tao mulai tidak menyukai Luhan, merasa tidak terima jika _Gege_ nya harus mengalami semua ini hanya karena anak itu.

"Apa–argh! A–Apa dia dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja, Tao?"

Tao menatap ketua asramanya, menahan segala emosi karena Kris masih saja memikirkan yang lain bahkan ketika kondisinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja" Tao mengalihkan matanya kembali ke luka Kris yang berangsur-angsur membaik berkat mantra _Vulnera Sanentur_ yang masih keluar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. "Dan kau juga akan baik-baik saja, Ge"

* * *

"Terima kasih Tao"

Hari sudah malam, dan mereka berdua berada di menara lonceng. Angin menggerakkan anak-anak rambut mereka. Tidak membiarkan surai-surai itu diam.

Tao menoleh, memandang ke arah _Gege_ nya dengan bertanya. "Untuk?"

Kris masih memandang ke hutan Kogwarts yang terpampang di sana. "Sehun"

Hanya dengan satu nama itu saja, Tao sudah mengerti.

Kris berterimakasih karena dia sudah membelanya dari tuduhan Sehun.

Tuduhan yang menyatakan bahwa naga Korean Hazelflame Kogwarts berulah dan membahayakan Luhan karena makanan yang diberikan Kris.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun saja? Aku tidak suka dia salah paham kepadamu. Jika apapun, yang benar adalah kau berada di pihak yang tidak berbahaya bagi Luhan. Kau bahkan segera mencari informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi karena baik aku maupun _Gege_ tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Sehun datang dan semarah itu"

Sehun, adalah nama yang berada di bawah nama Luhan dalam daftar orang yang tidak Tao sukai. Mereka benar-benar membuat Kris kesusahan, dan Tao tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Kris adalah sosok kakak yang baik bagi Tao. Meski dia selalu bertampang dingin dan menyeramkan, dia adalah sosok yang benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat Tao nyaris saja mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke wajah Sehun yang sungguh menyebalkan.

"Tidak bisa" Kris menerawang jauh. "Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku harus menjelaskan juga masalah misiku dan Luhan. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut terlibat. Itu menyalahi misi pertamaku; melindunginya"

Tao menghembuskan napas kasar. Sehun dan Luhan, Tao benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa harus Kris yang bertugas mengawasi kedua _makhluk_ itu.

Kenapa harus Kris yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh siswa Kogwarts karena dia _mencurigakan_.

 _Andai saja kalian tahu yang sebenarnya_ , Tao tidak tahu berapa kali dia mengulangi kalimat itu dalam benaknya.

"Tapi bukankah kalau seperti ini kau terluka sendiri, _Ge_?"

Kris memejamkan mata. Tidak ingin menampilkan perasaan berkecamuk yang dirasakannya lewat pandangan matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

 _Asalkan mereka tidak apa-apa, aku pun tidak akan apa-apa._

* * *

"Kau benar" Kris bisa mendengar suara profesor Leeteuk yang merespon profesor Heechul. "Semua yang berstatus abu-abu harus diawasi"

 _Hm, mereka sudah akan mengawasi yang berstatus abu-abu, itu bagus_.

"Aku pergi kalau begitu" Kris yang mendengar suara profesor Heechul segera menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding, setelah beberapa saat, dia mengintip kembali ke arah ruangan profesor Leeteuk.

Hembusan napas lega dikeluarkan olehnya, ketika melihat profesor Heechul sudah berada di sana, berjalan menjauh. Dia lega profesor Heechul tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa kau ada di sini, Yi Fan?"

 **DEG.**

Kris segera menoleh ke belakang, terkejut mendapati profesor Leeteuk berada di belakangnya.

"Aku–" Kris segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Profesor Heechul boleh percaya kepada profesor Leeteuk, tetapi tidak dengan Kris. Kepala sekolah Kogwarts ini masih berada di daftar abu-abunya. Entahlah, profesor Leeteuk yang terlihat menunda-nunda membuat Kris sulit memasukkannya ke dalam daftar orang yang bisa dipercaya. "–hanya sedang kebetulan lewat"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah siswa-siswa sering lewat kemari?"

Sekakmat.

"Aku mencari profesor Heechul, dan kupikir dia tadi kemari maka itu aku lewat di sini"

"Oh" profesor Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk. "Dia baru saja keluar dari sini. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Ya tadi aku seperti melihat dirinya jauh di depan sana. Sepertinya aku terlambat beberapa waktu, aku akan menyusulnya sekarang kalau Anda berkenan, profesor Leeteuk"

"Oh tentu saja, silakan melakukan urusanmu, Yi Fan"

Kris berani bersumpah ada nada _Aku tahu kau hanya mencari alasan_ yang terselip dalam kalimat profesor Leeteuk.

Namun, Kris tetap segera pergi dari sana.

* * *

Kris sudah hendak membuka pintu menuju ke gerbong itu, masuk ke sana, dan menyelamatkan Luhan dari Dementor yang sedang menghisap jiwanya ketika dia dipaksa berhenti menjalankan rencana yang sudah dibentuk oleh otaknya.

Ketika dia terpaksa mematung tatkala otaknya melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Pemandangan yang terbentuk dalam sepersekian detik saja.

Sebuah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan dan memancarkan energi positif yang begitu dahsyat terbentuk begitu saja dari tongkat yang digenggam tubuh siswa berambut _pink_ yang sudah tidak terlalu sadar itu.

Patronus.

Jantung Kris berdetak melihatnya.

 _Rusa ... Cervorum ... semua ini ..._

Patronus berbentuk rusa yang kini mengusir Dementor-Dementor. Cahaya putih berbentuk rusa yang tetap ada meskipun sosok yang membuatnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

 _Luhan belum pernah mempelajarinya_ , Kris membatin sambil memundurkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan cepat untuk pergi dari sana.

Dia harus pergi ke tempat yang sepi sekarang, untuk membuat laporan kepada tuan Oh.

* * *

"Luhan?"

Kris kenal suara itu.

Kris sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah suara dari _adik_ sepupunya, Oh Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang menoleh ke arah suara, Kris segera melompat dari jendela menara lonceng tempat dia duduk bersama Luhan tadi, dan dengan segera dia mengayunkan tongkat sihir, merapalkan mantra yang membuatnya mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa luka apapun.

Kris kembali menengadah, melihat siluet Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berada di menara itu.

Senyuman kecil terbentuk pada wajahnya, sebelum senyuman itu menjadi kekehan.

 _"TAPI LUHAN JUGA ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU!"_

Selesai tertawa kecil sendirian, hatinya entah bagaimana menghangat. Apalagi jika dia mengingat perkataan Tao.

 _"Sehun berlatih juga secara rutin bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kurasa dia benar-benar ingin melindungi Luhan"_

Ah, _adik_ kesayangannya benar-benar menyukai namja bernama Luhan itu.

 _Sehun memang semakin dewasa._

Namja berambut pirang itu kembali menoleh ke atas.

 _Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia_.

* * *

Ketua asrama Slytherin itu sedang berjalan ketika matanya menangkap sosok tuan Kim yang sedang berjalan.

Tuan Kim yang baru beberapa hari lalu diselamatkan oleh Luhan.

Tuan Kim yang–

Pupil mata namja berambut _blonde_ itu melebar ketika otaknya berhasil mengolah kembali hal kecil yang selama ini dia abaikan.

Tuan Kim juga berkaki pincang ketika dia meminta Kris memberi makan Korean Hazelflame.

Besar kemungkinan pria itu adalah topeng bermasker, sosok yang sekaligus adalah mata-mata dari kawanan Jay Park.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Kris segera menghampiri sosok staf Kogwarts itu.

"Tuan Kim, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati siswa dengan jubah Slytherin. "Ma–Maaf, a–aku tidak ada waktu"

Kris mendecih mendengar bagaimana suara bergetar dan ketakutan pria di depannya ini terdengar begitu murni, tidak dibuat-buat.

Dengan segera kris menyeret tuan Kim menjauh dari sana, sampai ke tempat yang sepi dan jarang dilewati siswa-siswa. Di sana, Kris melepas seretannya.

"Aku tahu kau yang mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa aku yang memberi makan ke naga Korean Hazelflame" Kris tidak pernah berpikiran buruk tentang hal itu seelumnya, toh memang dia yang dimintai tolong oleh pria di depannya ini untuk memberi makan naga itu.

Tetapi dengan dugaannya kini, Kris yakin dia hanya korban. Kris yakin ini semua hanya supaya dia yang terkena tuduhan.

Dan pria ini berhasil, itulah yang membuat Kris marah.

"Me–memang ka–kau bukan ya–yang memberi–" sedangkan suara tuan Kim masih terdengar penuh ketakutan. Itu semakin membuat siswa Kogwarts itu kesal.

Kris mencengkeram erat bagian kerah dari pakaian yang dikenakan tuan Kim. "Kuharap kau tidak ikut campur lagi dengan segala urusanku dengan Luhan, kau tahu?"

"Hanya karena Luhan pernah melindungimu–" Kris melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin, sarat akan ancaman, dan menusuk. "–bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu"

Harus Kris akui pria bernama Kim ini benar-benar pintar berakting jika memang dia adalah pria bermasker yang pernah melukai kakinya. Kali ini pria itu memasang wajah yang semakin ketakutan. "A–Aku–"

Namja dengan jubah khas Slytherin itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar, membuat tuan Kim terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk. "Jangan sok menjadi pecundang. Kau tahu kau itu memang pecundang"

Setelahnya, namja berambut pirang itu pergi. Meninggalkan tuan Kim yang masih terlihat bergetar.

Dia tidak tahu, di balik sana terdapat Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat semuanya, dan menyimpulkan pemikiran yang salah mengenai dirinya.

* * *

Kris seperti mengalami _déjà vu_.

Bedanya adalah, dia tahu benar bahwa pengalaman ini pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

Mendapati sosok misterius bermasker di lorong yang membelakangi dirinya.

Hanya saja, selain yang saat ini terjadi di lorong yang berbeda, kali ini sosok itu pun bukan lagi sosok misterius.

Kris tahu itu adalah tuan Kim. Dan dia berusaha mendekati dengan perlahan sembari menahan amarah dan rasa ingin menyihir karena dia sekarang yakin bahwa tuan Kim memanglah salah satu kaki tangan Jay Park.

Lihat saja makhluk-makhluk sihir –yang tidak mungkin berada di Kogwarts– yang berjejeran di depannya, yang masih dalam mode tertidur –Kris yakin itu efek sihir.

 **Tuk.**

Kris memosisikan tongkat sihirnya di belakang leher tuan Kim, lagi-lagi sama seperti yang dulu.

"Apakah kau masih mau berpura-pura ketakutan dan tidak bersalah, tuan Kim?"

Tubuh itu menegang sejenak –sungguh sangat mirip seperti yang sebelumnya–, Kris menebak sebentar lagi pria brengsek ini akan tertawa, dan oh, benar saja –tuan Kim terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, Wu Yi Fan" Kris mencoba tidak terintimidasi dengan nama lengkapnya yang dilafalkan pria jahat ini dengan penuh penekanan. "Lagi-lagi aku ketahuan olehmu"

Kris mengayunkan tongkatnya dan–

" _CONFRINGO_!"

–tiba-tiba dari arah lain terdengar mantra yang dirapalkan.

Kris segera menoleh, dan dengan cepat dia menunduk dan berguling ke arah lain untuk menghindari sihirnya –yang kemudian melesat melewati baik dirinya maupun tuan Kim, mengenai dinding lorong dan meledakkannya. Dengan masih dalam posisi bertumpu, dia mendapati sosok bertopeng kucing yang ternyata adalah orang merapalkan mantra untuk menyerangnya.

Entah mengapa Kris menoleh kembali ke arah tuan Kim, dan ternyata benar saja firasatnya, mata-mata itu sudah merapalkan mantra. Dari tongkatnya keluar panah-panah yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kris menghindar, sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Tongkat yang digenggam oleh sosok bertopeng kucing itu segera melayang jauh dari dirinya, membuat sang pemilik gagal merapalkan mantra untuk menyerang Kris.

Kris tidak membuang waktu, dia segera mengarahkan tongkatnya ke tuan Kim. Namun–

–sebuah cahaya datang dari ujung tongkat sihir tuan Kim dan segera menerpa dirinya, membuatnya tergeletak begitu saja diiringi dengan erangan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga. "ARGHHHH"

Tuan Kim tersenyum puas melihat Kris yang kini terbujur tidak berdaya di lantai lorong, mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Kita harus cepat" sosok bertopeng kucing yang sudah mengambil tongkat sihirnya kembali membuka suara. "Kau buat keributan dan bawa Luhan, aku akan melepaskan makhluk-makhluk ini ke seluruh Kogwarts. Dementor juga sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Baik"

Kedua pria itu kemudian meninggalkan Kris yang masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh organ-organ dalam tubuhnya. Dia memang seperti akan mati. Mulutunya tidak bisa berhenti mengerang, butir-butir keringat karena dia berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit tercetak pada dahinya.

Tubuhnya bahkan mulai mendingin, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Antara keringat dan kepalanya yang sekarang ikut sakit.

 _Apa ini akhirku?_

Hembusan napas Kris terdengar begitu keras dan tidak beraturan.

 _Apa aku akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Baba dan Mama?_

Kris memejamkan matanya yang semakin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

 _Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya._

Otaknya masih bekerja, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Tapi ... aku belum menyelesaikan misiku._

Ya, dia ingat Sehun dan Luhan masih berada dalam bahaya.

 _Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang._

Kris berusaha keras mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah karena usahanya.

Cahaya putih khas mantra _Vulnera Sanentur_ melingkupi tubuhnya, hanya beberapa saat, sebelum tangannya sudah tidak bisa mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan terjatuh begitu saja.

Hembusan napas Kris tidak lagi keras, meski masih tidak beraturan. Sepertinya bahkan paru-parunya sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Pandangannya mulai menggelap, seperti sudah memejamkan mata.

Alis matanya masih bertaut, karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"ASTAGA _GEGE_!"

Kris tidak tahu, apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi atau lagi-lagi sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya; Tao datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Kris mendengar langkah kaki. Tapi Kris tidak yakin jika itu bukan suara-suara yang diciptakan oleh alam bawah sadarnya yang mengambil alih.

Beberapa waktu, Kris bisa merasakan ada energi yang melingkupi dirinya.

Energi itu cukup untuk bisa membuat Kris membuka kelopak matanya, cukup untuk dirinya melihat sosok yang sedang bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Benar, Tao.

"Tidak ada luka tetapi kesakitan, aku tebak kau terkena kutukan Antonin Dolohov, kutukan yang nyaris mematikan, yang membuat organ-organ tubuhmu terasa seperti rusak" Tao berucap, dia yakin Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dan ya, Kris mendengarnya. Bahkan jika saja dia masih punya energi, dia akan mengangguk atau sekedar tersenyum untuk memberi tahu Tao bahwa namja bermata panda itu benar.

"Aku tahu penawar kutukan itu adalah ramuan dan perawatan jangka panjang, tapi aku akan berusaha mengurangi sakitmu dengan _Vulnera Sanentur_ "

Kris sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kepada Tao bahwa lebih baik Tao mencegah tuan Kim dan topeng berkucing itu dari mengambil Luhan, tetapi dia benar-benar belum bisa bicara sekarang.

Setiap dia membuka mulutnya, hanya akan ada erangan dan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar.

 **"GROARRRRRRRRR"**

Kris tahu itu pasti suara dari salah satu makhluk sihir yang sudah dikembalikan ke dalam mode sadar oleh para penjahat itu. Dan itu membuat siswa Slytherin berambut _blonde_ itu berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Dia semakin cemas dengan keadaan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Dia kenapa?!"

Mata Kris yang sempat kembali terpejam segera terbuka mendengar suara itu.

Tao yang tidak tahu pasti hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pasti ini ulah sosok bertopeng kucing yang biasa membuat masalah. "Sosok bertopeng kucing menyerangnya. Dan aku terlambat datang"

Kris bisa merasakan ada tambahan kekuatan sihir yang diberikan kepadanya. Dari Chanyeol yang kini ikut merapalkan mantra penyembuh itu kepada dirinya.

Kris berusaha mengumpulkannya untuk nanti dia gunakan lagi untuk mencoba berbicara.

"Bukankah dia temannya? Bukankah dia–"

Kris membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Namun masih belum bisa. Kris memikirkan cara lain.

"Kalian salah paham!" Tao memotong perkataan Jongin dengan nada muak yang kentara. "Kris ditugaskan oleh tuan Oh untuk menjaga Sehun. Dan Kris sudah bersumpah untuk–"

Tao terdiam melihat tangan orang yang sedang diobatinya bergerak, memberi tanda kepada Sehun yang berdiri menatap dirinya, Kris, dan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Kris yang sudah mengerti bahwa atensi berada di dirinya, segera bersusah payah menggetarkan pita suaranya agar terbentuk suatu ucapan.

"Ki–Kim" Kris sedikit lega bisa mengucapkannya. Dia segera meneruskan dengan kata selanjutnya, dan berharap Sehun tahu maksudnya. "Lu–Luhan"

Kris melihat Sehun yang segera berlari, dan dirinya merasa sedikit lega.

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera menyusul Sehun, meninggalkan dirinya dan Tao sendirian –Tao masih berusaha membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara derap lari seseorang mendekat, kali ini Tao tidak melewatkannya, dan hal itu membuat siswa Slytherin berambut hitam itu menoleh dan memasang mode siaga.

Tao kembali menghela napas lega ketika yang muncul adalah Yixing.

"Kudengar dari Chanyeol yang sedang mengikuti Sehun dan kebetulan berpapasan denganku, Kris terkena mantra Antonin Dolohov?"

Tao mengangguk. "Ya, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian untuk membuat ramuan penawarnya. Jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membuatnya sedikit lebih baik dengan sihir penyembuh"

"Aku tahu, itu langkah yang sangat bagus" siswa Hufflepuff itu segera mengeluarkan kantung kecil dari balik jubahnya.

"Itu penawarnya?!" Tao bertanya ketika Yixing mengeluarkan beberapa pil dari kantung kecil itu.

"Ya" Yixing tersenyum sembari memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Kris. Setelah Kris menelannya, Yixing merentangkan jubahnya, menunjukkan bagian dalam jubahnya yang berisi banyak kantung-kantung kecil serupa dengan warna dan simbol berbeda-beda tiap kantungnya. "Aku selalu bersiap-siap dengan ramuan, karena aku tahu tidak semuanya bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan sihir dari tongkat"

Tao memandang Yixing dengan takjub. Memang pantas saja dia disebut Unicorn Hufflepuff. Dia benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan seperti makhluk sihir yang satu itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kris sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Apalagi Yixing dan Tao tetap membuat keadaannya menjadi lebih baik lagi dengan mantra penyembuh.

Ketika ketua Slytherin itu berusaha bangkit, Yixing dan Tao bersamaan menopangnya, membantunya duduk.

"Ki–Kita harus _argh_ me–mencari Luhan"

Tao yang tadinya memasang ekspresi lega kini langsung memandang Kris dengan tidak percaya. "Apa yang Gege katakan?! Lihatlah kondisimu!"

"A–Aku ha–rus..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan misimu! Kau harus melihat keadaanmu terlebih dahulu!"

Yixing yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya bersuara. "Tao benar, Kris. Lagipula sudah ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, profesor Leeteuk, dan profesor Heechul yang pastinya akan mencari Luhan"

Kris menolehkan kepala ke Yixing sambil memasang ekspresi bertanya. "A–Apa maksudmu me–mencari?!"

Yixing memandang Tao –yang kini memasang eskpresi ingin tahu juga– dan Kris bergantian, menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya Kris mengerti atau tidak.

"Luhan berhasil dibawa oleh tuan Kim, dan tentu si topeng kucing" Yixing akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu sekarang. Toh kalaupun Yixing menolak memberi tahu, Kris tetap akan segera mengerti.

"A–APA?!" jantung Kris rasanya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, namja tinggi itu segera bangkit, meski masih tertatih.

Tao dan Yixing ikut bangkit, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Kris tiba-tiba terjatuh lagi.

"Kau mau apa, Ge?" Tao melangkah menghalangi jalan Kris.

"A–Aku harus menyelamatkan Lu–Luhan" Kris memandang Tao dengan serius, meski sakit yang dirasakannya masih terpancar dalam iris matanya. "Mi–Misiku..."

Yixing meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kris. "Kau bisa membantunya lewat sini Kris, kau bisa membantu Kogwarts saja menghadapi makhluk-makhluk sihir buas yang dilepaskan atau mengusir dementor-dementor"

"Ti–"

Yixing memotong apapun yang hendak dikatakan Kris. "Aku sangat melarangmu melawan penyihir, jadi lebih baik kau tetap di Kogwarts"

Tao menggenggam tangan Kris. Mencoba meyakinkan. "Percayalah pada Sehun kalau kau tidak percaya pada yang lainnya"

"Ka–Kalau Se–Sehun..."

"Sehun tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" Yixing membantu Tao meyakinkan Kris. "Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Kris menatap dinding yang tadi sempat terkena sihir _Confringo_ , dan meledak.

Dirinya kurang lebih sama seperti dinding itu, kini sedang rusak parah.

Matanya beralih kepada Tao dan Yixing.

Sebelum dia memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Aku a–akan tetap menyusul ke sana" Kris mengatakannya dengan susah payah, tetapi nada keputusan bulat sudah terasa di sana. "Aku ti–tidak punya si–siapa-siapa selain ke–keluarga Oh. Aku tidak punya apa-apa ta–tapi mereka se–selalu menyayangiku. Da–Dan aku sudah ber–bersumpah, bahwa aku akan me–melindungi keluarga Oh, dengan darah dan nya–nyawaku"

 _Ya_ , Kris menatap dengan serius Tao dan Yixing. _Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku_.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Yang aku hapus masalah KLT. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya sudah cukup lama di sana saja dan lagi kabarnya sebentar lagi selesai (masalah sejujurnya dan lebih tepatnya aku yang nggak perfeksionis ini selalu perfeksionis kalau masalah tulis menulis cerita, lol. Aku ngga suka ada chapter pengganggu QwQ) Kalau mau baca sih, pm aja, semua isinya dan komen-komennya sudah saya simpan OwO pendapatku juga masih sama OwO

Dan setelah Alohomora selesai, rencananya mau _replace chapter_ supaya segala typo hilang, jadi maaf kalau ada berjibun _e-mail_ masuk nanti n(_ _)n

AND THIS CHAPTER WAS SIMPLY DISASTER, I KNOW. Alurnya engga ngalir dari satu sumber tema jadi kesannya maksa, dan lagi kepanjangan (wtf 7000an). Ini gara-gara WB dan KKN /salahin aja yang lain terus/ iya-iya ini murni salahku aja yang ngga profesional Q_Q maafkan aku

Aku cuma pingin menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman dengan Kris huhuhu

Aku niatnya nulis pas emang _mood_ nulis, tapi ayolah, habis ini tempat KKN engga ada sinyal, dan semester depan awal bakal sibuk. Lagian udah bilang mau usahain _update_ satu kali sebelum KKN, jadi ... ini dia. Bener-bener minta maaflah huweeeeee Q_Q

Tinggal 2 chapter dan selesailah ff debut apalah ini QwQ wow

Jawaban pertanyaan :

-FF ini pasti tamat kok, pasti. Cuma ya tidak bisa menjamin _update_ cepat. Sehabis KKN (Agustus) bakal disibukkan sama hal-hal lain, jadi mungkin akhir September baru _update_ lagi. Maaf sekali n(_ _)n  
-iya Kris ngga jahat OwO  
-ruangan terkunci itu kalau baca di _foreword_ , bukan apa-apa sebenernya. Si Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo ngomongin hatinya Sehun yang terkunci makanya suka jahat sama Luhan, gitu, mwehehe

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **gepan** | **Hunhan luv** | **RusAngin** | **heraaa** (maaf QwQ)| **XD** | **808** | **2007** | **hunhan731** | **oh chaca** | **Nurul999** | **ludeer** (mwehehe Kris sudah memaafkan)| **Guest** | **ranikim** | **sasameilisa** | **gimme** | **karinaalysia2047** | **Lieya** | **luhen** | **A Y P** | **Guest** | **Nurul706** | **oohwidylu947** | **AuliaLiaChan** (selamat datang~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n)| **aesthic** | **yg baru nemu** | **Double Kim** (selamat datang~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n FAS malah belum update-update dari kapan huweeee maaf Q_Q)| **Apink oh** | **Nurfadillah** | **pudding rendah lemak** (pedas karena diajarin sama Cabaekhyun mwehe)| **Oh Luhan** | **Alohamora** | **DeviaChoi** | **oohluhan** | **SebutLuhan3x** | **tanpa nama** | **sunsehunee** | **Mustika253** | **Potterhead** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **HunHanCherry1220** | **hunhan** | **Nkhaairunnisa** (selamat datang~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n)| **MissMikaylaa** (selamat datang~ makash banyak ya n(_ _)n)| **Cbhs** (nggak apa kokk, makasih ya OwO)| **HunHanH3Spenpen** | **abcdefghjkl** | **Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** (ya ampun makasih banget ya review tiap chapternya QwQ makasih)| **whitechrysan** (evil!Kyu mwehe)| **Name minrilulu** | **fujoshistan** (selamat datang~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n)| **endangsak2** (selamat datang~ makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n) | yang mengingatkan _update_ , yang lewat PM, dan guest bot

Hunhan is love, Hunhan is life

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	20. Unintended

**WARN:**

 **Ini chapter terakhir, tapi tolong baca cuap-cuap di akhir ya biar ngga ketinggalan info**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berjas rapih berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Raut wajahnya tenang, namun tidak dengan detak jantungnya dan derap langkah kakinya.

Melihat restoran yang dia tuju sudah lebih dekat, dia semakin bergegas.

Masuk di sana, terlihat beberapa orang sedang menikmati makanan dengan pelayan yang siap sedia melayani mereka. Namun, laki-laki itu dengan santai melewati meja, kursi, dan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Tidak seperti orang-orang di sana memerhatikan dia juga, semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Berbelok, dia menemukan ruangan bertuliskan _Manager Room_ , dan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ah, kau" ucap seseorang yang ada di dalam sana. "Mau bertemu kepala?"

Dia hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah cermin besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari jasnya dan mengayunkannya sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Membuat cermin itu kehilangan kacanya dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan desain interior Eropa klasik.

"Kogwarts diserang. Luhan berhasil dibawa" ucapnya ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Dia tidak memedulikan adanya dua orang yang berada di sana. Yang satu di balik meja, yang satu berada di depan meja.

Yang jelas, menurutnya ini adalah hal mendesak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Kau boleh pergi. Jangan lupa untuk membawa rekan sebanyak mungkin" ucap pria satu kepada pria yang berada di depan meja. Pria yang berada di depan meja mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah cermin yang masih berlubang itu.

Setelah melihat pria tadi tidak ada, pria di balik meja dengan tanda Kepala Divisi Sihir itu menghela napas dan bertanya. "Kapan?"

"Baru saja. Aku mendapat kabar dari tuan Oh, dan dia mendapat kabar dari Kogwarts sendiri. Orang bermasker itu ternyata adalah staf Kim" lapornya secara singkat dan cepat.

"Hm, begitu" kepala Divisi Sihir itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang pergilah ke Kogwarts dan katakan kepada profesor Heechul atau profesor Leeteuk bahwa kita sudah menemukan di mana markas Jay Park berada"

"Dan katakan kepada mereka bahwa Divisi Sihir NIS sudah mengirimkan agen untuk ke sana"

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s), Not A Remake**

 **.**

 **Glosarium**

Avadra Kedavra : mantra yang menyebabkan kematian secara langsung

Crucio : mantra yang menyebabkan sakit yang intens pada objek yang dikenai. Objek seperti dikenai pisau panas yang berjalan ke seluruh tubuhnya

Expulso : mantra untuk menimbulkan ledakan

Fiendfyre: mantra untuk membuat roh-roh dari api yang membakar apapun yang dilewatinya

Glacius: mantra untuk membekukan lawan seperti es

Imperio: menyebabkan objek berada dalam kondisi seperti sedang bermimpi dan bisa dikendalikan

Oppugno: mantra untuk menurunkan kemampuan menyerang lawan

Unforgivable Curses: Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, terdiri dari tiga mantra yang dilarang digunakan oleh penyihir; _Crucio_ , _Imperio_ , _Avada Kedavra_

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19 : Unintended**

 **.**

9000++ words, wow, this is the longest

"Yixing, awas belakangmu!"

Yixing, yang baru saja sampai setelah berbelok dari salah satu lorong bersama Tao dan Kris, segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati makhluk sihir serupa dengan babi jantan yang berukuran amat sangat besar sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mendekati mereka.

 **"GROAAAAARRRRRRRR"**

Mungkin menyeruduk, lebih tepatnya.

Siswa dari Hufflepuff itu dengan tenang namun cepat mengacungkan tongkat, membawanya ke arah langit-langit lorong, " _EXPULSO!_ "

 **BLARRRR.**

Kilat keluar dari tongkat itu dan membuat ledakan di bagian atas sana, sehingga dinding dan atap bagian itu runtuh dan tepat menjatuhi makhluk itu –sesuai perhitungannya.

Yixing kemudian menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi memperingatkannya, Junmyeon –yang ada di lorong itu juga. Dia sedang sibuk berusaha menargetkan sihirnya pada kelelawar yang terbang sambil mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

"Apakah masih banyak makhluk sihir?" tanyanya sambil mendekat untuk membantu Junmyeon.

Tao dan Kris sendiri juga berusaha melawan kelelawar-kelelawar lain yang kini berdatangan menyerang dirinya dan Kris.

"Ya" Junmyeon mengangguk sambil menyihir kembali kelelawar yang dengan gesit menghindar itu.

"Tidak hanya itu" Junmyeon segera menambahkan, dirinya dengan cepat mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah kelelawar itu kabur –dari serangan Yixing baru saja. "Dementor juga menuju kemari"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang menghembuskan napas lega setelah berhasil menjatuhkan satu kelelawar.

"Kita punya masalah besar" ucapnya.

Sambil melihat ke arah ratusan kelelawar yang mendekat ke arah mereka berempat.

 **"CITCITCITCITCIT" FLAP. FLAP. "CITCITCITCITCIT" FLAP. FLAP.**

"Sial"

Sementara Kris segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mulai merapalkan mantra _Fiendfyre._

Api-api besar muncul, dan ketua Slytherin itu mengarahkannya ke ratusan kelelawar yang mendekatinya dan Tao.

 **ZRASHHHHH.**

Api-api yang keluar melesat bagaikan komet, membakar seluruh kelelawar yang ada di sana.

Sayangnya, mantra itu juga membuat mereka harus segera pergi dari sini untuk menghindari api yang semakin membesar itu.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Kris?!" tanya Suho sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kris dan Tao dengan api besar mengejar di belakang mereka.

"Aku masih bisa berlari" jawabnya. "Tetapi kecepatan rambatan apinya bertambah"

"Keluar dari kastil!" seru Tao melihat ujung lorong yang merupakan halaman utama Kogwarts.

Mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka, dan keluar dari lorong itu dengan terburu-buru hingga mereka jatuh di atas tanah.

Sementara lesatan api yang mengejar mereka menubruk dinding, dan membakarnya. Bahkan apinya keluar juga dari pintu tempat mereka keluar tadi, meski tidak menyebar sampai ke luar.

Setidaknya mereka selamat.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengejar Sehun ataupun Luhan, Kris" suara Yixing yang sudah bangkit berdiri membuat Kris ikut bangkit, hendak bertanya apa maksudnya.

Namun, tidak usah bertanya, Kris tahu apa maksud Yixing.

 **BOOM!**

 **BLARRR!**

 **"GROAARRRR"**

 **WUSHHHH!**

 **SIIINNNGGGGG.**

 **DRRRRRRRRR.**

 **"KKKRRRROOOAAAKKKKHHHHH"**

 **ZRASSSSHHHHHH.**

Di halaman Kogwarts, seluruh siswa tingkat atas melawan makhluk-makhluk sihir yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Sedangkan para profesor berusaha mengenyahkan Dementor yang berusaha menebarkan ketakutan ke para siswa.

Kilat-kilat dari tongkat yang baru saja menghasilkan sihir menerangi langit. Cahaya-cahaya patronus ke sana kemari.

Suara ledakan, percikan api, aliran air, angin. Seluruhnya bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaikan musik yang mengiringi sebuah drama di mana adegan peperangan mengambil halaman utama sekolah sihir Kogwarts sebagai panggungnya.

"I–Ini..." Tao sudah tahu bahwa Kogwarts diserang oleh makhluk sihir dan Dementor. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini. Tidak menduga akan sebesar ini efek yang dihasilkan oleh makhluk-makhluk magis itu.

"Kalian!" mereka berempat segera mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah empunya suara. Mereka melihat Minseok melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya Jongdae sedang melempari makhluk-makhluk sihir dengan bom sihir buatannya. "Cepat kemari!"

Mereka berempat berlari ke sana, membantu Minseok dan Jongdae dengan tongkat sihir mereka, kecuali Yixing yang memilih untuk membantu mengobati siswa-siswa yang terluka.

"Apakah kau tahu di mana profesor Leeteuk? Atau apa yang diperintahkannya?!" tanya Junmyeon dengan berseru, karena suara-suara makhluk-makhluk sihir yang meraung karena sihirnya itu sangatlah keras.

"Tadi aku dan Chen melihat profesor Leeteuk dan profesor Heechul pergi memakai sapu terbang" jawab Minseok sambil terus melempar bom dan merapalkan mantra.

 **BRUK.**

Bom itu mengenai ular besar bertanduk, membuatnya tumbang seketika karena sengatan listrik yang dihasilkan bom itu.

Sebelum Junmyeon bisa bertanya lagi, Jongdae sudah menyahut. "Mereka sudah tahu markas penjahat itu, dan menuju ke sana untuk membawa kembali Luhan. Mereka memerintahkan para profesor dan kita untuk mengambil alih pertahanan di Kogwarts"

 **BUM.**

Kris yang mendengarnya segera menjatuhkan gagak raksasa yang menyerangnya, dan berlari mendekati Minseok dan Jongdae. Entah kenapa perasannya tidak enak. "Sehun?"

Minseok kembali melempar bom ke arah makhluk yang terbang di atas mereka. "Sehun dan yang lainnya mengikuti profesor–"

 **BLARRRRRRRRR.**

Minseok membulatkan mata melihat ledakan api besar yang membuat langit seperti terbakar. Membuat seluruh makhluk sihir yang tadinya berterbangan di sana kini berjatuhan.

Menoleh, dirinya mendapati Kris yang menunduk dengan lengan menjulur. Masih mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah langit.

Kris yang melakukannya.

"Di mana markas mereka?!" mengangkat kepalanya, Kris bertanya dengan nada cukup kasar –jantungnya berdetak kencang membayangkan Sehun menuju ke markas musuh utama mereka.

Mendengar nada marah Kris, Tao yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka segera mendekat. Was-was jika Kris mulai tidak stabil seperti ini.

Melihat Minseok yang takut karena ekspresi wajah Kris yang benar-benar seperti akan membunuh, Jongdae memosisikan diri di antara Minseok dan Kris. "Tidak ada yang tahu, Kris. Mereka tidak memberi tahu apapun kepada kita, kita hanya diminta fokus–"

Kalimat seterusnya yang keluar dari bibir Jongdae tidak diperhatikan oleh Kris.

Seluruh suara dari medan pertempuran yang tadi memekakkan telinga kini seperti lenyap begitu saja bagi Kris.

Dia hanya bisa mematung.

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan lagi detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Tadi apa yang dia dengar?

Apakah ini kenyataan?

Apakah dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Apakah–

"Tidak apa"

Kris terkejut merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Pupil matanya membesar, detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu kembali dia rasakan, dia seperti disadarkan.

Siswa berambut _blonde_ itu melihat Tao yang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Kau harus percaya pada Sehun. Dia tidak akan apa-apa"

"Ta–"

"Tidak ada _tapi_ , _ge_ " kini Tao memandang Kris dengan serius. "Tidak ada yang tahu di mana markas Jay Park berada. Kalaupun kau tahu di mana keberadaan mereka, kau tidak dalam kondisi maksimal untuk bisa menyelamatkan Sehun dan Luhan"

"A–"

"Percaya padaku. Profesor Leeteuk dan profesor Heechul tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan dan Sehun, dan kedua teman Sehun maupun kedua teman Luhan itu juga tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka"

"Kau mengerti hal ini kan?" tanya Tao sambil menepuk bahunya lagi.

Pandangan Kris mengikuti Tao yang kembali mendekati Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, dan Junmyeon.

Kris masih diam.

Sebelum tangannya erat terkepal sambil melihat kembali ke seluruh arah halaman utama Kogwarts yang seperti medan perang.

Tongkatnya kembali dia arahkan pada kawanan makhluk sihir yang sedang membabi buta.

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

* * *

 **BRUK.**

Sementara di sebuah daerah di Seoul, di sebuah gedung bawah tanah yang tersembunyi baik dari radar _muggle_ maupun penyihir, hal yang serupa juga sedang terjadi.

Di bangunan dengan dinding serba putih itu, Baekhyun sedang merapalkan mantra-mantra yang dikuasainya untuk melawan para penjaga gedung itu. Penjaga yang tadi sempat menghalangi jalan mereka untuk menuju ke tempat Luhan berada.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Chanyeol juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Menyerang.

Bertahan.

Menghindar.

Mereka berdua masih ingat bagaimana mereka yang baru saja tiba, segera dihadang oleh puluhan –atau bahkan mungkin ratusan– anak buah Jay Park.

 _"Aku akan melawan mereka di sini" "Kalian terus saja, aku akan di sini"_

Masih segar dalam memori mereka, bagaimana mereka secara langsung menawarkan diri untuk melawan para penjaga ini, dan membiarkan profesor Heechul, profesor Leeteuk, Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari Luhan.

 _"Apakah kau yakin kau tidak akan apa-apa?"_ suara Kyungsoo saat itu terngiang kembali dalam benak Baekhyun –yang kini sedang mengadukan airnya dengan api yang dihasilkan oleh tongkat sihir milik salah satu musuh di depannya.

 **DUK.**

 _"Kami akan baik-baik saja"_ Chanyeol entah mengapa memikirkan kembali apa yang dia katakan kepada Jongin yang masih ragu untuk terus masuk ke dalam.

Meski dalam keadaan terengah setelah menumbangkan satu musuh di depannya, Chanyeol mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya sambil merapalkan mantra yang membuat seorang pria bertubuh besar –yang hendak menyihir Baekhyun– terpental beberapa meter karena angin besar yang dihasilkannya.

Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, tahu bahwa laki-laki jangkung yang menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tahu bahwa ada yang hendak mengenakan mantra kepadanya, tetapi apa daya, dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpikir ketika musuh juga di depannya.

Mata keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman ejekan. "Kau berhutang kepadaku!"

Siswa dari asrama Slytherin itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan karena ada penyihir lain yang hendak menyerangnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun juga mengalihkan pandangannya untuk meneruskan pertempuran yang belum selesai. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan detak jantung –yang tadinya berdetak kencang karena gugup menghadapi pertempuran– semakin terpacu. Untuk hal yang lebih baik.

"Dasar bodoh" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku harus bisa bertahan di sini_ , batin mereka menguatkan diri mereka sendiri.

 _Karena bebek berisik ber-eyeliner yang suka memukulku itu belum tahu aku menyukainya._

 _Karena yoda menyebalkan yang idiot dan bertelinga aneh itu belum tahu perasaanku kepadanya._

* * *

Leeteuk dan Heechul, diikuti oleh Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang serupa.

Lagi.

Mungkin bukan ruangan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lorong.

Sedari tadi mereka terus dihadapkan dengan ruangan berbentuk lorong yang terkunci, yang akhirnya mereka buka paksa dengan sihir. Dan di dalamnya kembali lorong, dengan pintu terkunci di ujungnya.

Yang kali ini pun sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kita tidak terjebak oleh ilusi kan, profesor Leeteuk?" tanya Kyungsoo, merasa waspada karena mereka seperti terkena ilusi. Ilusi yang membuat mereka kembali ke tempat yang sama tanpa ada hentinya.

Siswa Gryffindor ini mau tidak mau curiga mereka terperangkap dalam jebakan musuh, dan sekarang ini mereka sebenarnya hanya berputar-putar dalam satu ruangan.

"Tidak" profesor Heechul yang mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan mengarahkannya pada pintu yang terkunci menjawab dengan singkat.

Profesor Leeteuk mengikuti profesor Heechul yang masuk ke dalam pintu yang sudah terbuka itu. "Memang bangunan ini saja yang rumit seperti ini. Jangan khawatir"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dirinya mengikuti Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam sana.

Begitu masuk, Sehun mendecih kasar melihat puluhan pasukan sihir milik Jay Park berlari mendekati mereka sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihir.

Dia yakin mereka juga akan menghambat jalan mereka berlima untuk bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sama seperti yang sekarang ini dilawan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Merasa terdesak, kepala sekolah Kogwarts dan guru pertahanan ilmu hitam itu bertukar pandang sejenak, sebelum mereka mengayunkan tongkat mereka dan merapalkan mantra bersama-sama. " _VENTUS DUO_!"

 **WUSSSHHH.**

 **ZRASHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

Hembusan angin keras dari kedua ujung tongkat menyatu, saling melilit, membentuk sebuah angin topan yang segera mengambrukkan penyihir-penyihir lawan yang menghadang mereka.

Dengan angin topat di sisi kanan dan kiri, mereka berlima segera bergegas menuju ke lorong gelap yang cukup besar yang merupakan ujung lain dari lorong ini. Tetapi–

"MEREKA BERLIMA BERHASIL MASUK, KEJAR!"

–sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari arah belakang.

 **Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Mereka bisa melihat beberapa penyihir lain yang baru datang –dan penyihir-penyihir yang tadi sempat ambruk– kini berlari mendekati mereka. Beberapa bahkan sudah melemparkan sihirnya untuk mereka, membuat mereka harus menunduk sambil tetap terus ke depan.

Akan sulit jika mereka harus terus maju sembari sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk menyerang, atau sekedar menghindari serangan.

Mereka tahu itu.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan seperti tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sampai di sini kami yang akan mengurus mereka" ucap Kyungsoo, membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua –yang kini berbalik menghadapi musuh.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan ini kepada kalian" ucap profesor Leeteuk yang menyusul profesor Heechul yang terus berjalan.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, sebelum dia menyusul profesor Leeteuk dan profesor Heechul di depan sana.

"Selamatkan Luhan!" seru Kyungsoo, membuat siswa Slytherin di sana menengok kembali sebentar, sebelum kembali berjalan ke depan.

Kyungsoo akan menganggap tatapan Sehun yang serius itu sebagai jawaban; _Pasti_.

"Sehun dan Luhan akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin sembari melesatkan sihir kepada salah satu kaki tangan Jay Park yang hendak menghalangi jalan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tongkatnya ke arah Jongin, menembakkan mantra _Glacius_ ke arah salah satu musuh yang hendak menyerang Jongin secara diam-diam dari samping. "Mereka harus baik-baik saja"

Jongin tiba-tiba menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya, membuat namja bermata besar seperti burung hantu itu berada di pelukannya.

 **BLARRR.**

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin –yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan karena menyerang lawan– untuk melihat dinding yang tadi di belakangnya meledak.

"Terima kasih untuk itu" ucapnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin.

Jongin hanya melemparkan senyuman simpul, sebelum dia kembali melemparkan mantra ke arah musuh yang berusaha menerobos mereka. "Satu sama kurasa"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Mau bertaruh? Seperti dulu"

"Ide bagus" Jongin terkekeh. "Jika kau kalah, kau harus memasak untukku seumur hidup"

Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menempelkan punggungnya ke Jongin untuk menghindari serangan kilat lawan, Kyungsoo bertanya. "Jika aku kalah?"

"Itu terserahmu saja" siswa berkulit _tan_ itu menggendikkan bahunya. " _OPPUGNO_!"

"ARGHHH" mengabaikan teriakan karena lawan yang terkena _Oppugno_ itu kesakitan di daerah kepala, Jongin kembali menyerang yang lainnya.

"Hm, baiklah" Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuat lawan tidak bisa bergerak karena mantra _Immobulus_ melihat ke arah musuh yang semakin dekat dengan mereka. "Tetapi sebelum itu, keluarkan angin kencang sekarang"

Meskipun tidak mengerti untuk apa, Jongin tetap menurut saja dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengeluarkan angin kencang.

 **WUSSSSHHHHH.**

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air dari sana, dan membawanya ke arah angin yang dibuat oleh Jongin.

 **JLEB. JLEB. JLEB.**

Air-air yang terbang bersama dengan angin keras itu semakin mendekat ke arah penyihir lawan semakin membeku, sampai menjadi es-es yang menghujami tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka kesakitan karena es-es yang menyayati anggota tubuhnya.

"Woah, ini ide yang bagus" Jongin menambah kekuatan anginnya.

 **WUSSSHHHHH.**

 **JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB.**

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Ilmu _muggle_ "

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau tidak darah campuran seperti Baekhyun, juga tidak darah kotor seperti Luhan, tetapi kau lebih suka berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau _muggle_ dibanding mereka"

"Biar. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menikah dengan _muggle_ " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Jongin.

Siswa dari Slytherin itu mencebikkan bibir, tangannya menggenggam satu tangan Kyungsoo. "Kalau itu tidak akan kubiarkan. Kau harus bersama darah murni, sepertiku"

Dan cebikan bibir itu hilang dari wajah Jongin ketika dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah sembari mengumpat.

"Dasar rasis" senyuman Jongin mengembang meski Kyungsoo mengatainya.

Karena tangan namja bermarga Do itu membalas genggaman tangannya.

* * *

"BRENGSEK!"

Jay Park –yang kali ini benar-benar marah– dengan membabi buta menyerang Luhan dengan segala mantra.

Sedangkan namja bersurai merah muda itu sedikit kewalahan hanya dengan menghindar dan bertahan.

Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyerang karena Jay Park mengerahkan seluruh energinya tanpa memberi celah.

" _CRUCIO_!"

Luhan yang baru saja berhasil menghindari bola-bola api yang ditembakkan secara menggila oleh Jay Park membulatkan mata dan segera melompat ke samping, dilanjutkan dengan bergulung untuk menghindari mantra yang dilontarkan Jay Park.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena dia nyaris terkena salah satu mantra dari _Unforgivable Curses_ atau Kutukan Tak Termaafkan.

"HAHAHAHAHA" masih dalam posisi bersimpuh dengan satu kaki, Luhan menolehkan kepala ke arah Jay Park yang tertawa puas. Dia bisa melihat wajah pria penuh tato itu yang menyeringai lebar. "AKU SUKA WAJAH PENUH KETAKUTANMU!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

Tentu saja dia tadi takut. Dia nyaris akan mengalami rasanya pisau panas menyayat tubuhnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. KENAPA LUHAN? KAU MARAH? BALAS AKU" ucapnya sombong sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak bisa membalas" Jay Park tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Pihak yang baik tidak boleh merapalkan _Crucio_ , bukan?"

"OLEH KARENA ITULAH AKU SUKA MENJADI PIHAK YANG JAHAT. _CRUCIO_!"

Dengan cepat Luhan menghindar sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Namun, Jay Park juga dengan cepat menunduk, menghindari kilatan cahaya yang nyaris mengenai dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan sudah kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya.

" _Petrificius Totalus_!"

Luhan yang hendak merapalkan mantra berhenti dan melihat ke arah suara yang jelas bukan suara Jay Park maupun suaranya.

Di sana, beberapa meter jauh dari posisinya, terlihat Heechul yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Dan di depan profesornya itu terdapat si topeng kucing yang kini tergeletak seperti batu –rupanya tadi dia hendak menyerang Luhan secara diam-diam.

"Wah" Jay Park yang melihat Heechul, Leetuk, dan seorang siswa Slytherin yang dia yakini adalah anak kepala kementerian sihir memberikan senyuman mengejek. "Lihatlah, Luhan, nyawa-nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan kau korbankan sudah datang"

Sehun yang melihat Luhan langsung menghampirinya –tanpa memedulikan kondisi sekitar. Dia langsung memeluk Luhan erat. "Astaga, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

Rasanya dia bisa bernapas lega. Namun–

"Sehun, awas!"

" _CONFRINGO_!"

 **DUARRRR.**

Leeteuk segera menarik Heechul sedangkan Sehun menarik Luhan –yang baru saja memperingatkannya– untuk menghindari ledakan yang disebabkan oleh seseorang itu.

Penyebab ledakan segera menerobos masuk dan langsung membopong pria bertopeng kucing dan membuatnya kembali sadar.

Dia adalah tuan Kim. Atau dengan kata lain, si pria bermasker.

Kini Jay Park, pria bermasker, dan pria bertopeng kucing itu berhadapan dengan Leeteuk, Heechul, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Jay Park terkekeh kecil melihat kondisi lab utamanya yang berhasil dimasuki oleh tamu tak diundang. Menurutnya, dia harus memberi sambutan. "Huh, halo, kawan dari Hangeng, Yunho, dan Jaejoong"

Mendengar nama-nama itu disebut, Heechul segera mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

Tetapi, tentu saja bukan Jay Park namanya jika dia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meledakkan Heechul. Apalagi ketika Heechul dengan sangat jelas terpicu oleh kata-katanya. "Apakah kalian di sini akan mati untuk Luhan seperti tiga kawan kalian?"

Heechul memandang Jay Park dengan tajam.

"Mati ... di tanganku?"

"BRENGSEK!" sesuai keinginannya, Heechul yang emosi segera mengayunkan tongkatnya. " _SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Jay Park tertawa puas sembari menghindari kilatan cahaya yang hendak mengenainya. Dia mengayunkan tongkat, membuat air untuk melawan api yang kini dilontarkan Heechul kepadanya.

Sedangkan tanpa aba-aba apapun, pria bertopeng kucing sudah menyerang Leeteuk, sedangkan tuan Kim yang menggunakan masker itu menyerang Sehun.

Luhan hendak membantu Sehun, namun sebuah kilat yang tiba-tiba menjulur di depannya –dan nyaris mengenainya– membuat langkahnya berhenti. Berhenti seperti detak jantungnya yang terasa berhenti beberapa detik.

Dia menoleh ke arah Jay Park yang tersenyum licik memandangnya, meskipun pria penuh tato dan tindik itu sendiri sedang menghindari serangan Heechul.

Luhan mengayunkan sihirnya dan hendak menyerang sebelum Heechul tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan menahan lengannya. "Kau pergi dari tempat ini. Seharusnya orang-orang NIS sudah ada di sini sekarang"

"Teta–"

Menarik Luhan dari serangan api Jay Park, Heechul tidak membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan penolakannya. "Dunia akan berakhir jika Jay Park berhasil. Kuncinya ada pada dirimu. Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya terkepal erat. Dia mengerti. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Dengan berat hati, dia berlari menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Tentu saja Jay Park yang melihatnya tidak akan membiarkannya. Pria penuh tato dan tindik itu segera melontarkan mantra ke Heechul dan di saat Heechul menghindar, dia segera mengayunkan tongkat dan melemparkan mantra ke Luhan yang sedang berlari. " _Incarcerous_!"

Namja berambut _pink_ yang tidak siap itu hanya bisa merasakan sedikit sakit karena tubuhnya didorong sampai menubruk dinding, dan sulur-sulur tumbuhan –yang entah darimana datangnya– mengikatnya erat.

Heechul yang melihatnya bergegas mengayunkan tongkat untuk menolong Luhan, namun Jay Park merapalkan mantra _Aquamenti_ kepadanya, membuatnya terpental ke arah lain yang lebih jauh karena aliran deras air yang mengenainya.

Jay Park sendiri segera berlari mendekati Luhan yang sedang berusaha membebaskan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Jay Park semakin dekat, Luhan semakin berusaha melepaskan diri.

" _Locomotor Wibbly_!"

Jay Park tiba-tiba ambruk di depannya. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang hanya memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum dia kembali fokus menyerang tuan Kim yang masih belum kalah juga.

Dengan cepat, Luhan berdiri dan hendak berlari, namun–

 **BRUK.**

–dia harus terjatuh karena kakinya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

Jay Park.

"KAU MAU KE MANA, BEDEBAH KECIL?!" mendapatkan sihir bantuan dari topeng kucing –yang baru saja menghindari serangan kepala sekolah Kogwarts–, Jay Park segera berdiri dan menyeret Luhan yang berusaha menggapai tongkat sihirnya yang terlepas.

Sebelum Heechul tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya dan merapalkan mantra _Alarte Ascendare_ yang membuatnya terlempar ke atas dan jatuh menubruk dinding.

"Cepat keluar, Luhan!"

Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk lari setelah dia mengambil kembali tongkat sihirnya.

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

 **TING.**

Namun tentu saja, karena mendengar suara itu, Luhan mau tidak mau menoleh untuk memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tetapi, matanya membola ketika melihat Heechul hendak mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang baru saja dilucuti, di saat Jay Park sudah mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra untuk dikenai pada Heechul.

Heechul yang sudah mengambil tongkatnya dan bertatapan mata dengan Luhan kembali menyuruh Luhan pergi, sedangkan Luhan bisa melihat Jay Park sudah selesai merapalkan mantra.

 _Tidak boleh_.

" _INCENDIO TRIA_!"

 **BLARRRRRRRRRRRR.**

Tubrukan dari kilat cahaya yang dihasilkan Jay Park dan api yang dihasilkan Luhan menghasilkan ledakan besar.

Lengan Heechul sedikit terbakar karena terkena ledakan itu, tetapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mati karena sihir dari Jay Park.

"BAJINGAN!" Jay Park dengan marah menghampiri Luhan yang berlari keluar setelah menyelamatkan Heechul.

Sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan, Heechul sudah mengayunkan tongkat dan merapalkan mantra.

" _CONFRI–_ "

Mantra yang hendak diucapkan Heechul terhenti karena Jay Park sudah berhasil menangkap Luhan, dan kini menjambak surai merah mudanya. Pria itu juga mematahkan tongkat sihir Luhan.

Dia tidak bisa menyerang Jay Park dengan mantra ledakan begitu saja dengan Luhan di tangannya.

 **Bruk.**

Sebuah buku tebal tiba-tiba mengenai kepala pria bertato dan bertindik itu. Membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Heechul menoleh, melihat Leeteuk yang melemparkan salah satu buku di sana ke arah Jay Park dengan mantra _Mobilicorpus_ –si topeng kucing sekarang sedang berdiri, sepertinya tadi dia dibuat jatuh oleh Leeteuk yang kemudian mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melempar Jay Park dengan buku besar.

Lepas dari jambakan Jay Park, Luhan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar lagi, sedangkan Heechul berlari mendekat ke arah Jay Park.

Namun, Jay Park yang masih menutupi wajahya karena kesakitan tentu tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja.

Dia menarik kerah baju Luhan, membuat namja itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" Heechul yang sudah berada di sana segera memukul wajah Jay Park, membuatnya melepas tangannya dari kerah seragam siswa Gryffindor itu.

Heechul yang hendak memukul Jay Park lagi membulatkan mata karena dia tiba-tiba terkena hempasan angin yang membuatnya menubruk dinding.

Ternyata itu ulah topeng masker yang baru saja menyerang Sehun –sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja menghindari serangan kini kembali menyerang.

Dengan sihir, Jay Park menutup pintu yang hendak dilewati oleh Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak memiliki tongkat sihir untuk membuka pintunya hanya bisa menghindari serangan bertubi dari Jay Park.

Serangan Heechul –yang sudah bangkit– kepada Jay Park membuat Luhan bisa menemukan celah untuk membuat jarak yang lebih jauh lagi dari Jay Park.

Di situlah Luhan menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Matanya fokus melihat tongkat sihir berbentuk tanduk rusa yang berada di atas meja yang berada di dekatnya.

Sedangkan Heechul yang tahu apa rencana Jay Park, membulatkan mata melihat Luhan berlari sambil membawa tongkat sihir itu.

"LUHAN TIDAK!"

Luhan yang sudah berlari kembali ke arah pintu keluar menoleh, melihat Heechul yang berteriak keras sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Kemudian Luhan menoleh ke arah lain agar dia tahu kenapa profesornya sepanik itu. Di arah ini, dia bisa melihat Jay Park yang menyeringai setan sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari satu hal.

Dia memegang tongkat Cervorum.

Jay Park ingin tongkat itu menjadi miliknya.

Jay Park harus melucutinya.

Yaitu ... dengan cara membunuhnya.

Dan...

Jay Park baru saja menyelesaikan mantranya.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

.

Bagaikan waktu diberi mantra untuk memperlambat lajunya, Luhan bisa melihat kilat berwarna hijau memenuhi pandangannya.

.

Yang terdengar oleh telinganya hanyalah suara berisik kilat hijau yang melesat ke arahnya.

.

Tidak ada suara pertempuran sihir antara Sehun dan tuan Kim, atau profesor Leeteuk dengan pria bertopeng kucing.

.

Mungkin, hanya gema teriakan peringatan dari profesor Heechul yang terngiang terus menerus dalam telinganya.

.

Di interval waktu yang sesungguhnya sangat singkat ini, entah bagaimana Luhan bisa mengingat bahwa mantra _Avada Kedavra_ hanya bisa dihindari dengan menangkisnya menggunakan sihir lain, menghindarinya, atau mengganggu konsentrasi yang merapalkannya.

.

Dan tidak ada dari ketiga pilihan itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan.

.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan bisa mendengar suara Sehun dan merasakan pelukan dari namja berambut abu-abu itu.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.**

 **"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

* * *

Menurut Luhan, takdir itu rumit.

Bagaimana dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi keturunan penyihir pemilik tongkat Cervorum.

Bagaimana orang tuanya berusaha membuat keluarga mereka tidak terlibat dalam sihir dengan berpindah ke Korea Selatan.

Bagaimana dia akhirnya justru tersesat dan bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana Hangeng memerlukan tongkat Cervorum.

Bagaimana Jay Park menemukannya dan menjadikannya ancaman.

Bagaimana dia berhasil diselamatkan dengan mengorbankan nyawa Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana Jay Park memerlukannya untuk memiliki tongkatnya.

Bagaimana dia selamat di tangan Heechul dengan nyawa Hangeng sebagai gantinya.

Bagaimana orangtuanya menutupi segala tentang Kogwarts.

Dan entah bagaimana takdir bekerja hingga dia akhirnya masuk ke dalam Kogwarts.

Luhan kira takdir akan berhenti membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya pergi meninggalkannya demi melindungi dirinya.

Ternyata, Luhan salah.

* * *

 **Bruk.**

Luhan dan orang itu sama-sama terjatuh.

 _Apa?_

Luhan terduduk sedangkan orang itu tergeletak.

 _Tidak._

Matanya melihat ke arah ruangan itu, menampilkan Leeteuk yang kini melawan topeng kucing dan tuan Kim sekaligus.

 _Bohong._

Leeteuk terlihat terdesak karena panik. Dia memanggil satu nama berulang kali.

 _Ini tidak mungkin._

Nama yang tidak ingin Luhan dengar karena Luhan tahu panggilan macam apa yang diberikan kepala sekolahnya itu.

 _Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata rusa Luhan.

 _Ini tidak mungkin kenyataan_ _._

Dengan bergetar dan penuh ketakutan, Luhan menoleh ke arah bawah.

 _Ini hanya ilusi._

Menampilkan tubuh yang ambruk begitu saja di sana.

 _Dia tidak apa-apa kan?_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar pula, dia berusaha mengangkat tubuh itu.

 _Dia baik-baik saja kan?_

Ingin melihat wajahnya.

 _Dia hanya terluka._

Berharap bahwa empunya hanya terluka.

 _Dia tidak–_

Luhan meraung begitu saja ketika dia akhirnya melihat wajah pucat tak bernyawa itu.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Teriaknya keras, sembari memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

Air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

 _Aku harap ini hanya mimpi, profesor Heechul._

* * *

Leeteuk kini mencoba menahan Jay Park, topeng kucing, maupun si pengkhianat Kim dari mendekati Luhan.

Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir mendengar isakan, raungan, teriakan, dan tangis keras Luhan.

Leeteuk sendiri mencoba menahan air matanya sambil terus menyerang dan menyerang.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Heechul –yang mengetahui apa maksud Jay Park membiarkan Luhan mengambil Cervorum tadi– segera berlari begitu saja mendekati Luhan meskipun mantra _Avada Kedavra_ selesai dirapalkan.

Dan membuat kilat hijau mantra Avada Kedavra mengenai dirinya.

Mencabut nyawanya begitu saja.

Tidak ada kata perpisahan.

Heechul mati begitu saja.

Melindungi Luhan.

Air mata Leeteuk tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Dia menangis sambil terus melemparkan sihir.

 _Selamat berkumpul kembali dengan mereka, Heechul._

.

Sedangkan Sehun masih dalam keadaaan _shock_.

Dia melihat ke Luhan yang menangis keras dan tersedu-sedu di sampingnya.

Otaknya yang tadi serasa kosong mencoba mengulang kembali seluruh reka adegan yang baru saja selesai tersimpan dalam memorinya.

Tadi ... tadi dia sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan Jay Park.

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia meninggalkan pertarungan sihirnya dengan tuan Kim, berlari menuju ke arah Luhan.

Dia sudah sampai di sana.

Memeluk Luhan.

Dia bahkan yakin sekali kilat hijau itu hanya beberapa senti lagi sebelum mencabut nyawanya.

Namun, dia bisa melihat profesor Heechul mendorongnya –mendorong mereka.

Sehun melihat tatapan profesor Heechul untuknya –tatapan terakhirnya.

Tatapan itu seakan mengatakan–

 _"Luhan"_

–Luhan.

Profesor Heechul menitipkan Luhan.

 _Luhan._

Benar.

Luhan.

Dengan cepat Sehun yang mulai tersadar kembali merapalkan sihir pada Jay Park –yang kini mendekati Luhan.

Kaki Jay Park terkena apinya. Membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Sehun hendak menyihir lagi sebelum tuan Kim membiarkan topeng kucing melawan Leeteuk sendirian, dan beralih menghalangi Sehun –dengan merapalkan mantra untuknya.

.

Jay Park yang sudah bebas dari Sehun kini kembali mendekati Luhan yang masih menangisi kepergian Heechul.

Oh, tangisan Luhan bagaikan melodi yang indah di telinga Jay Park.

Jay Park ikut bersimpuh, dengan satu kaki yang tadi sempat dibakar oleh putra kementerian sihir itu.

Rasa sakitnya tidak terasa lagi karena pemandangan indah di depannya.

Dia mengusap-usap surai merah muda bocah di depannya.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia berbisik ke telinga Luhan. "Jangan menangis, Xiao Lu. Kau juga akan segera bertemu dengannya"

 _Xiao Lu_ _._

 _Xiao Lu._

 _Xiao Lu._

Tangisan Luhan berhenti dan Jay Park tersenyum puas.

Namun, hanya beberapa detik dan senyuman itu lenyap dari wajah Jay Park.

Mata laki-laki itu membulat.

Tubuhnya mundur perlahan, seperti ketakutan.

Ini pertama kalinya Jay Park mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"A–Apa?!"

Jay Park masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ba–Bagaimana?"

Luhan bangkit dengan perlahan. Matanya menatap Jay Park kosong. Kosong seperti kedua tangannya.

Tapi justru itulah yang menakutkan. Karena itu membuat Jay Park teringat akan fakta-fakta yang ada.

"Tidak"

Jay Park menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya ketika dia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya setelah dia berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

Dengan cepat pria bertato dan bertindik itu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Kedua tangan kanannya yang kebingungan menoleh ke arah Luhan, bertanya-tanya kenapa pemimpin mereka –yang sangat menginginkan Luhan– justru kabur dari bocah ingusan lemah itu.

Hal ini tentu membuat Sehun dan Leeteuk waspada dan ikut melihat Luhan pula.

Mereka berempat hanya bisa terdiam melihat Luhan yang menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jay Park yang berlari.

"SIAL!"Leeteuk mengumpat ketika dia menyadari pandangan Luhan yang kosong.

Leeteuk bisa dengan cepat tahu apa yang terjadi.

Satu. Hangeng menitipkan formula yang sempurna dan kekuatannya dalam alam bawah sadar Luhan.

Dua. Luhan adalah keturunan penyihir Lu, sang pemilik tongkat Cervorum.

Tiga. Penyihir Lu adalah siluman rusa.

Empat. Tongkat Cervorum dibuat dari tanduk rusa penyihir Lu ketika dia berubah.

Tongkat itu adalah tanduknya, bagian dari tubuhnya.

Jadi, alam bawah sadar Luhan –yang mengambil alih karena tekanan mental yang dialaminya– membuat formula itu ikut keluar dari alam bawah sadar –tempat Hangeng menyimpannya– dan membuat prosesnya sendiri.

Dengan Luhan yang menggenggam tongkat itu, formula itu mendapatkan semua yang dia butuhkan –tongkat Cervorum dan DNA yang sama dengan tongkat itu.

Oleh karena itulah tongkat itu menyatu begitu saja dengan Luhan.

Leeteuk melihat cahaya terang keluar dari telapak tangan Luhan dan–

 **BLARRRRRRRR.**

Si topeng kucing dan tuan Kim mau tidak mau membelalakkan mata melihatnya.

Begitu pula Sehun dan Leeteuk.

Luhan mengeluarkan api, hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya.

Andai saja ini bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, pria bertopeng kucing dan pria bermasker itu akan memberi ucapan selamat pada Jay Park karena sudah berhasil menyempurnakan proyek manusia sihir mereka.

Sayangnya, sekarang ini mereka hanya bisa berlari karena manusia sihir pertama seharusnya Jay Park, bukan Luhan.

Jika dinding anti ledakan yang sedari tadi tidak meledak meskipun terkena sihir-sihir tadi saja bisa diledakkan olehnya, bagaimana dengan mereka?

Sedangkan Luhan masih dengan tatapan kosong berjalan mengejar mereka bertiga, masih sambil menembakkan sihir ke arah Jay Park dan kedua orang kepercayaan pria bertato dan bertindik itu.

Leeteuk dengan cepat berlari sampai dia berada di depan Luhan. "LUHAN, HENTI–"

 **BAM!**

Belum selesai Leeteuk berteriak sambil mengayunkan tongkat, Luhan sudah melemparkan sihir kepadanya.

Untung saja Sehun segera menariknya. Menyelamatkannya dari serangan api panas Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat Leeteuk mengepalkan jemarinya erat, meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak menampilkan apapun selain kekosongan.

"NGGGGGGGHHHHHHH...GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak keras, membuat Sehun dan Leetuk segera kembali waspada.

Namja bersurai merah muda itu berteriak sambil mengeluarkan angin besar dan kencang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Angin itu semakin membesar hingga membuat seluruh kertas dan bahkan barang-barang yang cukup berat di sana terangkat.

Dan entah mengapa aliran listrik menjadi terganggu, terbukti dengan padam nyalanya lampu yang tadinya masih menyala –meski beberapa memang rusak akibat efek pertempuran sihir tadi.

"Divisi Si–"

Kepala pasukan Divisi Sihir NIS –yang baru saja tiba– hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kebingungan melihat fenomena yang ada di depannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang mereka segera menerobos ketika mereka melihat kawan mereka dalam kondisi aneh. "Lu–"

"KITA HARUS LARI DARI SINI!" Leeteuk menahan kedua lengan siswa Gryffindor yang hendak berlari mendekati Luhan itu, sambil memandang ke arah sang kepala pasukan.

"PERGI DARI SINI!" kepala pasukan Divisi Sihir NIS segera memerintahkan semuanya berlari.

Sambil berlari sekencang mungkin, mereka semakin merasakan tekanan angin yang semakin besar. Bahkan beberapa material gedung mulai lepas dan terangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya heran melihat seluruh anomali ini.

"Yang kita takutkan terjadi" jelas kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu singkat.

Namun, cukup membuat kepala pasukan itu mendecih. "Sial"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung itu ketika–

 **BLAAAAAAARRRRR!**

 **WUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH.**

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

–gedung itu meledak begitu saja.

* * *

"Di sini kami melaporkan dari daerah AAA, Seoul, di mana suara ledakan baru saja terdengar. Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, membuat kami sulit mendengar dan–ASTAGA APA ITU?!"

Seluruh warga Korea Selatan gempar.

Para penduduk yang di rumah hanya bisa berharap bahwa stasiun tv –yang seharusnya menampilkan berita– kini sedang menampilkan film fantasi.

Karena melihat sesosok anak –atau mungkin remaja– yang melayang di udara sambil melontarkan api, ledakan, es, dan air, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ada di dunia nyata.

Apalagi lubang besar di bawah anak itu, dengan reruntuhan bangunan di bawahnya.

Apakah suara ledakan itu ada karena baru saja anak itu meledakkan sebuah gedung di bawah tanah?

Mereka juga takut percaya hal seperti ini nyata, apalagi setelah melihat beberapa orang dengan sapu –yang entah bagaimana bisa terbang– mengayunkan tongkat dan mengeluarkan cahaya –sepertinya untuk menghentikan sesosok bocah itu.

 _Apakah ini sihir?_ , begitu tanya mereka semua.

.

"Matikan semua jaringan komunikasi dan aliran listrik di seluruh Korea Selatan, hentikan seluruh arus masuk dan keluar untuk urusan internasional" ucap seorang pria, yang merupakan kepala NIS, kepada kaki tangannya. "Jangan biarkan berita ini tersebar ke negara lain, bagaimanapun caranya"

"Baik" ucap bawahannya sebelum pamit dan melaksanakan perintahnya.

Kepala NIS ini tahu semua yang terjadi saat ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Divisi Sihir.

"Pekerjaaan NIS akan sangat berat sampai beberapa waktu ke depan"

.

Sementara itu, profesor Leeteuk dan anggota Divisi Sihir NIS lainnya memerintahkan para _muggle_ –yang merupakan para polisi dan pencari berita yang datang ke lokasi karena mendengar adanya ledakan besar– untuk segera pergi.

Meskipun angin besar yang dihasilkan Luhan benar-benar menyusahkan pergerakan semua orang.

"Sekarang, bagaimana membawanya kembali ke kesadaran?" profesor Leeteuk segera menoleh melihat kehadiran tuan Oh dan kepala Divisi Sihir NIS –yang baru saja tiba, bersama dengan tambahan anggota Divisi Sihir NIS dan anggota kementerian sihir.

"Kogwarts sudah aman" tuan Oh menambahkan, sambil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan suatu arah.

Di sana ada Kris dan beberapa siswa Kogwarts lainnya yang sedang membantu proses evakuasi para _muggle_.

"Sejujurnya kami belum menemukan caranya" Leeteuk terlihat frustasi saat mengatakannya.

"Heechul?" tanya kepala Divisi Sihir NIS.

Leeteuk hanya menunduk.

Dan mereka semua tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa harus terucap satu patah kata pun.

.

Luhan sendiri tetap melemparkan seluruh sihir ke segala arah yang mengganggunya.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok Jay Park yang sedang berlari di bawah sana dengan terburu-buru.

Sembari mendekat ke arah pria itu –yang berlari dengan semakin cepat–, tangannya menjulur dan cahaya keluar dari telapak tangannya.

 **BLARRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

Sayang sekali, salah satu anggota NIS melesat dengan sapu terbangnya dan menyelamatkannya.

Jay Park berusaha melepaskan diri dari sihir pengikat anggota NIS itu. Sementara anggota NIS yang bersama Jay Park sibuk bermanuver, berusaha menghindari segala serangan Luhan yang ditargetkan kepada mereka –ya, mereka, karena dia dianggap sebagai kawan Jay Park karena telah menyelamatkannya.

Sangat sulit untuk menghindar, mengingat angin yang dihasilkan Luhan masih berhembus dengan kencang. Dan itu membuatnya harus mengontrol lebih.

Oleh karena itu, anggota NIS yang satu ini membuat keputusan.

"Kusarankan kau berhenti berusaha kabur, tuan Jay Park. Atau kami akan menyerahkanmu ke anak yang kau buat mengamuk itu" ucap anggota NIS itu dengan suara keras –mengingat betapa berisiknya angin yang dibuat Luhan.

Setelahnya dia melempar Jay Park ke bawah, yang kemudian segera ditangkap dan dibawa oleh dua orang anggota kementerian sihir.

Tentu saja mereka juga harus menghindari Luhan.

Namun, mereka cukup terbantu karena Luhan kini menyerangi anggota-anggota Divisi Sihir NIS yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Dengan begitu, mereka bisa membawa Jay Park –bersama dengan dua orang kepercayaannya dan ratusan kaki tangannya– untuk dibawa ke penjara sementara.

.

"KAU MAU KE MANA SEHUN?!" Chanyeol berteriak, membuat tiga orang lain berbalik –ke arah Chanyeol berlari sekarang.

Mereka terkejut melihat Sehun berjalan kembali ke arah medan berbahaya –yang seharusnya mereka tinggalkan.

Itulah kenapa Chanyeol –yang menyadari keabsenan Sehun– kini berusaha menghentikan namja bermarga Oh itu.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin segera menyusul Chanyeol untuk mengejar Sehun.

"SEHUN, HENTIKAN INI!" Jongin –yang dengan susah payah melawan hembusan angin kencang untuk mengejar Sehun– segera membalikkan tubuh kawannya itu dengan kasar.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" teriaknya kepada Jongin dengan ekspresi murka. Chanyeol harus menahan Jongin –yang juga tersulut emosinya– untuk tidak beradu dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol membawa Jongin mundur, dan Sehun berbalik kembali –hendak menaiki sapu terbang yang sedari tadi dia bawa–, namun Chanyeol membawanya berbalik lagi. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"Apa?!" Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan marah. "Menyelamatkannya tentu saja!"

"APA KAU GILA?!" kini Baekhyun yang berteriak di depan Sehun. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"KAU SENDIRI?! APA KAU GILA?!" Sehun balas membentak. "LUHAN ITU TEMANMU! KAU MAU MENINGGALKANNYA BEGITU SAJA DENGAN MUDAHNYA?!"

 **PLAK.**

Sehun yang baru saja menerima tamparan keras mengembalikan arah pandangnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran dan marah. "A–"

"Sebegitu rendahkah kami sampai kami _meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja dengan mudahnya_?" Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan dingin dan serius. "Kalau kau tidak ingat, kami peduli kepada Luhan lebih lama daripada kau mulai berhenti mengata-ngatai Luhan dan mulai peduli kepada Luhan"

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata namja bermarga Do itu.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan Luhan?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Tidak, kau tidak tahu, kita semua tidak tahu"

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun yang mulai menggigit bibirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kyungsoo benar, Sehun. Ini tidak hanya tentang sihir, ini tentang pengetahuan mengenai otak, yang rumit, yang hanya _muggle_ pintar yang tahu"

"Aku tidak peduli" Sehun menatap semua orang di sekitarnya tajam. "Aku memang tidak tahu apapun, tetapi satu hal yang kutahu; aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa"

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu perasaan Luhan jika nanti kau terluka karena dirinya?" Baekhyun membalas. "Bagaimana jika Luhan tahu lagi-lagi ada korban karena dirinya?"

Sehun diam dan menunduk.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Suara teriakan Luhan membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah namja yang masih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan bahkan kini menyerangi daerah pemukiman _muggle_.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! Aku yakin dia akan mengeluarkan ledakan besar lagi!" seru Jongin menarik Sehun.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Namun, Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Se–"

"Aku menyukai Luhan" perkataan Chanyeol terputus begitu saja oleh kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau orang yang kusukai kenapa-kenapa" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan mendengar pernyataan suka Sehun. "Tidakkah kalian mengerti?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan telapaknya di bahu Sehun. "Aku juga tidak mau temanku kenapa-kenapa"

"Dan kau adalah teman kami" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Kau juga orang yang berharga bagi Luhan, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti" jawab Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak akan pergi"

Berpandangan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan Chanyeol dan Jongin kesempatan untuk meneruskan. "Kalau begitu selamatkan _muggle_ kesayanganmu dan pastikan kau selamat. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar hal itu, dan dia bisa melihat senyuman dari keempat temannya.

"Aku mengerti"

Dengan segera, namja berambut abu-abu itu menaiki sapu terbang dan melesat, menghadang angin ribut –untuk menuju ke tempat Luhan yang masih berteriak keras.

Dia juga harus menghindari material-material yang berterbangan seperti pepohonan, aspal jalan, ataupun reruntuhan bangunan sisa ledakan yang bisa saja menubruk dirinya.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

" _CRUCIO_!"

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

" _IMPERIO_!"

Mata Sehun membulat mendengar mantra-mantra terlarang itu dilontarkan oleh para anggota NIS dan kementerian sihir.

Meskipun mantra-mantra itu tidak mempan, tetap saja Sehun semakin khawatir. Mereka benar-benar berusaha membunuh Luhan untuk menghentikannya.

Dia melesat dengan semakin cepat untuk segera berada di dekat Luhan.

"OI! BOCAH! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan segala teriakan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia bahkan membuat laju sapu terbangnya lebih cepat lagi karena dia tahu beberapa anggota NIS dan kementerian sihir mulai mengejarnya untuk menghentikannya.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mati._

 _Aku sudah berjanji padanya._

 _Berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun._

 _Berjanji pada profesor Heechul._

 _Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menepatinya._

.

"Tuan Oh! Tuan Oh Sehun menerobos zona aman! Sepertinya dia hendak mendekati Luhan!"

Pria paruh baya –yang tadinya masih membahas rencana lanjutan bersama kepala Divisi Sihir NIS itu– langsung mengalihkan antensinya ke arah Luhan yang sedang berteriak dan menghasilkan angin yang lebih kencang.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat anak bungsunya melesat dengan sapu terbang mendekati Luhan.

"Hentikan dia!" kepala Divisi Sihir –yang tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terkejutnya– segera memberi perintah.

"Apakah itu berarti kami harus masuk ke dalam zona merah juga?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya memastikan.

Menutup matanya, ekspresi wajah pria yang merupakan kepala Divisi Sihir NIS itu penuh dengan kebimbangan. "La–"

"Tetap pada rencana" tuan Oh berucap –meski dengan bergetar. "Bawa semuanya pergi dari sini sebelum Luhan meledakkan kembali tempat ini dengan skala ledakan yang lebih besar"

"Tetapi Se–"

"Meskipun dia anakku" bahu pria itu mulai bergetar juga. "Satu nyawa tetap tidak sebanding dengan berpuluh-puluh nyawa lainnya"

 **WUSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

Angin semakin bertiup kencang –bahkan mulai mencabut pepohonan beserta akarnya dari tanah, mencabut gedung-gedung di sana, membuat semua benda melayang. Sang anak buah kembali memastikan kepada atasannya. "Bagaimana, tuan?"

Menutup matanya kembali, kepala Divisi Sihir itu akhirnya memberikan keputusan final.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Lakukan sesuai rencana"

* * *

Seluruh _muggle_ yang masih tidak percaya bahwa hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang tidak bermimpi.

Jadi mereka hanya bisa diam membisu sekarang.

Membiarkan diri mereka dievakuasi oleh _orang-orang aneh_ yang memiliki kemampuan yang mustahil –sihir.

Bahkan searogan dan sesombong apapun _muggle_ itu pada hari-hari biasa, tidak berani berlaku _sok_ lagi sekarang.

Mereka hanya bisa berdoa mereka selamat dari _monster_ atau _apapun itu_ , yang berbentuk bocah, yang kini menyerang pemukiman mereka dan mengeluarkan angin dan ledakan yang semakin dahsyat.

Sedangkan kepala Divisi Sihir NIS masih memerintahkan seluruh anggotanya dan anggota kementerian sihir untuk membawa semua orang lebih jauh karena posisi mereka masih dirasa berada di dalam radius ledakan kedua –yang pastinya akan lebih besar.

Yixing, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Minseok, dan siswa-siswa Kogwarts lainnya hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas sambil membantu evakuasi dan mengobati siapapun yang terluka.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis karena gugup. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan erat sambil melihat ke arah Luhan –meski mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa melihat wajahnya atau mendengar teriakannya.

Kris masih meneteskan air matanya di dalam pelukan tuan Oh. Masih mengucapkan _maaf_ berulang kali karena tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sedangkan tuan Oh sendiri hanya bisa memanjatkan harapan di dalam hatinya berulang-ulang kali, memohon siapapun atau apapun untuk memunculkan keajaiban, di mana Sehun bisa selamat.

Meskipun otaknya sudah mengerti–

–itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

 **WUSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH.**

Sehun yang sudah berada di dekat Luhan, berusaha berdiri di atas sapu terbangnya. Untungnya, dia sudah menyihir agar kakinya melekat dengan sapu terbang ini sehingga hembusan angin kencang yang menerpanya tidak membuatnya terjatuh.

Merasakan ada orang yang mendekatinya, Luhan segera menoleh. Dia mengacungkan tangannya, siap menembakkan sihir kepada siapapun yang mendekatinya.

Mendekatinya berarti _mengganggu_ nya.

"LUHAN SADARLAH!" teriak Sehun dengan keras, sambil berusaha keras mengontrol sapu terbang yang digunakannya agar tidak terhempas oleh angin ribut yang kencang ini.

Namun tatapan mata itu tetap kosong dan tangan itu tetap terjulur.

"LUHAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Sehun, berusaha lebih dekat lagi dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa sel-sel kulitnya seperti mengelupas karena tekanan angin yang dia lawan.

Cahaya mulai keluar dari telapak tangan Luhan.

"Tch" Sehun memaksakan diri meski urat-urat pembuluh darah mulai tampak jelas menonkol pada permukaan kulitnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menarik tangan namja yang dalam posisi seperti _muggle_ ketika kerasukan itu.

Dan membawa namja berambut _bubblegum_ itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Di sana, Sehun tidak perlu melawan angin karena dengan memeluk Luhan, dia tidak berada di zona angin ribut itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak akan diam saja.

Dia segera mendorong Sehun dan dia hendak menyerang–

 **CUP.**

–sebelum Sehun menarik dagunya dan mencium bibirnya.

.

 **Set.**

Angin ribut yang kencang itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Segala hal yang tadinya berterbangan di udara mulai berjatuhan karena angin yang bagaikan angin topan itu sudah tidak ada.

Tuan Oh dan kepala Divisi Sihir terkejut melihat perubahan yang begitu mendadak.

"Cepat ke sana dan lihat apa yang terjadi!" perintah kepala Divisi Sihir NIS kepada anak buahnya.

"Sehun"

Kepala Divisi Sihir NIS menoleh ke arah tuan Oh yang masih memandang ke arah tempat yang tadi sudah mereka tinggalkan. "Sehun akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku tahu" tuan Oh tersenyum kecil. "Sehun memang baik-baik saja"

.

Sedangkan setelah mencium Luhan dan membuat Luhan menghentikan seluruh _kegilaan_ yang tanpa sadar diperbuatnya, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan lagi dengan erat sebelum Luhan kembali menyerangnya.

Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak dengan sangat kencang –meski dia tidak sadar karena dia hanya fokus pada menghentikan Luhan– kini bisa berdetak dengan lebih rileks melihat Luhan sudah menghentikan angin ributnya.

"Dasar _muggle_ bodoh" ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan kepala abu-abunya di perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan masih memberontak dengan heboh.

"Cengeng"

Sehun tidak merasakan dorongan yang keras lagi dari kedua tangan Luhan.

"Manja"

Luhan bahkan berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Merepotkan"

Kedua tangan dan kaki Luhan mulai melemas.

"Menyebalkan"

Begitu juga kepala _pink_ nya yang kini terkulai begitu saja di bahu Sehun.

Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang nyaris tertutup, dengan wajah lelah yang penuh bekas air mata.

"Se–hun ja–hat..." ucap siswa dari asrama Gryffindor itu lirih, sebelum dia diam saja dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup sempurna.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu membawa Luhan yang pingsan dalam pelukannya, dan dengan senyuman dirinya melesat untuk kembali ke bawah, ke permukaan bumi.

Sampai di bawah sana, beberapa penyihir anggota Divisi Sihir NIS dan kementerian sihir –yang sudah tiba kembali– segera membawa Luhan. Beberapa anggota yang lain menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke tempat lain.

Meninggalkan lokasi yang hancur lebur itu.

* * *

.

 **Beberapa minggu kemudian**

.

* * *

Sehun berjalan sambil melihat beberapa siswa tingkat lima, enam, dan tujuh membantu para profesor melanjutkan perbaikan kastil Kogwarts yang sempat berantakan, rubuh, atau rusak di beberapa bagian karena penyerangan makhluk-makhluk sihir beberapa waktu lalu.

Di sana ada Jongdae yang sedang dikejar Minseok karena baru saja jahil –dia membuat dinding yang seharusnya lurus menjadi berkelok-kelok.

Ada Yixing dan Junmyeon yang bekerja sama memperbaiki langit-langit.

Sebentar lagi seluruh perbaikan akan selesai total.

Dan di sana juga ada Kris dan Tao yang sedang menyihir lantai kastil sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai informasi yang diterimanya dari tuan Oh.

Mengenai Jay Park, si topeng kucing, dan tuan Kim yang dimasukkan ke dalam penjara kelas terberat, sedangkan ratusan anak buahnya dimasukkan ke dalam penjara kelas biasa.

Siswa Slytherin berambut abu-abu itu berbelok.

Melihat beberapa hantu Kogwarts sedang terbang sambil melihat hiasan-hiasan yang berjatuhan –seperti lukisan yang bisa bergerak– dibenarkan oleh siswa-siswa tahun ketiga dan keempat.

Melihat anak-anak tingkat bawah yang mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, Sehun jadi ingat setelah Luhan berhasil dia hentikan, anggota-anggota kementerian sihir dan anggota-anggota Divisi Sihir NIS menghapus memori _muggle_ - _muggle_ yang melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat.

Mereka juga membenarkan fasilitas-fasilitas, bangunan-bangunan, taman dan pepohonan di pinggir jalan, semuanya, semua yang rusak akibat kemarahan Luhan.

Dibantu dengan siswa-siswa Kogwarts pula tentunya karena kerusakannya sangat parah. Daerah itu bisa saja dilenyapkan dari peta Seoul karena hancur lebur.

Divisi Sihir NIS juga harus menjelaskan kepada Divisi Sihir FIB dan CIA mengenai apa yang terjadi, tetapi tentu mereka menutupi masalah penelitian Jay Park.

Bersama dengan kementerian sihir dan profesor Leetuk, mereka sudah memutuskan bahwa penelitian Jay Park itu akan menjadi rahasia mereka saja.

Bahkan tidak ada bukti dari penelitian terlarang itu yang disisakan.

Sehun melihat ruangan yang dia tuju sudah di depan mata.

Tangannya yang putih pucat membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Di sana, terdapat Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelilingi ranjang seseorang –yang Sehun jelas tahu siapa.

Oh, rupanya profesor Leeteuk juga ada di sana.

"Dia belum sadar" ucap Chanyeol memberi tahu ketika Sehun mendekati ranjang itu.

Di ranjang itu Luhan sedang berbaring dengan tenang.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai itu. "Tetapi hari ini waktunya dia bangun kan"

"Ya, seperti itu" jawab Jongin, berharap Luhan benar-benar sadar hari ini.

Berminggu-minggu sejak kejadian itu dan dia tetap tidak kunjung bangun.

Ahli-ahli sihir medis terbaik sudah dikerahkan. Bahkan Divisi Sihir NIS memberikan informasi medis yang dimiliki _muggle_ untuk membantu para ahli sihir medis itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sendiri yakin bahwa Luhan akan bangun. Mereka berharap kawan sekamar mereka bisa segera bangun untuk melihat betapa _menjijikkan_ nya wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kecil nan tulus ini.

Meskipun mereka yakin Luhan akan membela Sehun dan mengatakan _"Kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jadi nakal seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin?!"_

Profesor Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya duduk mengawasi Luhan, mulai berdiri dan mendekat. Air mukanya menunjukkan raut wajah gugup, tegang, serius, sekaligus penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan.

"Tangannya bergerak" ucapnya pelan, memberi tahu kelima siswa di sana.

Kelima siswa tingkat lima itu segera menaruh perhatian mereka secara penuh kepada Luhan.

Benar saja, kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan, sampai menampilkan mata rusa indah.

Beberapa detik dihabiskan siswa berambut seperti permen kapas itu untuk memandangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya saat ini.

"Ugh" namja itu memegang kepalanya sambil berusaha duduk, dirinya segera ditopang oleh Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat dua teman sekamarnya memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh kelegaan.

"Baekhyun..., Kyungsoo...?"

"LUHAN!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo –yang dengan bersusah payah menahan air mata– segera memeluk Luhan.

Membuat Sehun nyaris mengata-ngatai mereka kalau saja Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Hun, kau nanti bisa memeluk Luhan sepuasnya" bisik Chanyeol.

Membuat Sehun –dengan telinga dan pipi yang memerah– mengelak. "Bukan masalah itu!"

"Benar, Hun, berdua" tambah Jongin mengompori. "Kau juga bisa menciumnya lagi"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Luhan –yang awalnya bingung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo– kemudian tersenyum ketika merasakan ada yang basah di pundaknya. "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja"

Namja itu kemudian menengok ke arah Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun yang masih bertengkar kecil. "Kalian juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya" Sehun menghentikan pertikaiannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan singkat sambil melemparkan senyumannya, yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum manis.

"Meskipun Sehun nyaris gila karena kau tak bangun-bangun" celetuk Chanyeol yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun dan tawa dukungan dari Jongin.

"Hihihi" namun Sehun tidak bisa marah lama karena kekehan kecil Luhan terdengar sangat indah.

"Oh, astaga, wajahmu, Hun" ejek Jongin sambil menahan tawa, membuat Sehun menendang kakinya.

"Ah, profesor Leeteuk!" Luhan segera menyadari kehadiran kepala sekolahnya setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selesai dengan acara menangis-sambil-bersyukur mereka. "Apakah profesor Leeteuk tidak apa-apa? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Hai, Luhan. Aku senang kau sudah pulih" kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecil dan mengusap surai merah jambu siswanya. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya sudah selesai, Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum lega, sebelum dia kembali menatap Leeteuk dengan mata rusanya yang memancarkan pertanyaan. "Profesor Heechul?"

Hening.

Profesor Leeteuk tidak menghapus senyuman kecil itu, tetapi senyumannya entah bagaimana menjadi senyuman kecut.

Dia hanya diam, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Luhan merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak.

Dia menggenggam tangan kepala sekolahnya yang masih tak bergeming.

"Pro–Profesor Heechul tidak apa–apa..."

 _"LUHAN TIDAK!"_

Luhan tidak jadi meneruskan pertanyaannya karena memori hari itu tiba-tiba begitu saja mengalir deras di otaknya sekarang.

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Ti–Tidak" bibir itu bergetar, diikuti dengan aliran air mata yang begitu saja terbentuk dan mengalir ke bawah melalui wajahnya.

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT._

"Pro–Profesor He–hiks–Heechul" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari profesor Leeteuk.

 _"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"Ke–Kenapa..." kakinya menekuk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya begitu saja. "A–hiks–Aku ... Pro–Profesor He–Heechul"

"Ti–hiks–Tidak boleh..." tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar. "Ti–Tidak boleh..."

Sehun hanya bisa membawa Luhan menangis ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Sementara yang lainnya masih diam saja.

Ruangan itu tidak akan pernah lebih hening dari sekarang ini.

* * *

Sore sudah tiba ketika Luhan merapikan ranjang yang dia tempati selama berada di unit kesehatan Kogwarts.

"Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke kamarmu?"

Luhan berhenti merapikan dan menoleh ke arah profesor Leeteuk. "Ya"

"Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih total"

"Aku tahu" Luhan menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. "Tetapi jika aku sendirian aku akan teringat–"

"Aku mengerti" Leeteuk memotong.

Luhan mendongak kembali, melihat kepala sekolah Kogwarts itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Dia melihat tongkat berbentuk tanduk rusa di tangan profesor Leeteuk –yang menjulur ke arahnya.

"Ini dikeluarkan darimu oleh para ahli sihir medis, memori formula yang sempurna yang tadinya dititipkan Hangeng di alam bawah sadarmu sudah ikut masuk ke dalam tongkat ini"

Luhan memandangi tongkat itu dalam diam.

"Kurasa kau bisa menanamnya kembali ke tubuhmu, jika kau menemukan caranya" lanjut Leeteuk.

Luhan yang masih diam hanya bisa menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tongkat Cervorum itu dari tangan Leeteuk.

Namja bersurai merah muda itu menatap lurus ke arah Leeteuk setelah dia memandangi tongkat itu sejenak. "Baba memberikan tongkat ini kepada Hangeng karena dia tidak memerlukannya"

 **Krak.**

Leeteuk diam saja melihat Luhan mematahkan tongkat itu.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja dengan tongkat yang ditakdirkan menjadi milikku" terus Luhan.

Leeteuk tetap diam ketika Luhan mengayunkan tongkatnya sendiri dan membakar tongkat Cervorum itu.

"Karena tongkat ini dan formula di dalamnya, banyak orang menderita"

Melihat tongkat itu kini lenyap menjadi abu bersama dengan formula sempurna Hangeng yang tidak akan ada lagi jejaknya, Luhan menatap ke arah Leeteuk dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kuharap para penyihir hebat berhenti membuat hal semacam ini. Ketika mereka jatuh di tangan orang yang salah, semua yang hebat akan terasa salah dan tidak diharapkan ada"

Leeteuk membalas senyuman Luhan. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu"

* * *

Bibirnya menyunggikan senyuman kecil ketika melihat sosok dalam lukisan itu melirik ke arahnya.

Lukisan itu baru.

Dan dinding yang biasanya kosong itu menjadi tempat lukisan itu berada sekarang.

Sebuah ukiran berbentuk pita pada kusennya bertuliskan " _Kim Heechul_ "

Kim Heechul, dia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas sembari menyimpan nama itu di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Selamanya, dia tidak akan melupakan gurunya.

Guru tersayangnya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata khas rusa.

"Luhan~!"

Luhan menoleh, melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Tersenyum, Luhan berjalan ke arah kedua kawannya.

Sejenak dia berbalik, dan melihat lukisan itu lagi.

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya, profesor Heechul. Semoga kau tenang di sana bersama Yunho-appa, Jaejoong-appa, dan Hangeng._

* * *

Luhan sedang duduk di menara lonceng sambil menikmati angin malam.

Dirinya sedang berpikir mengenai lima tahun pengalamannya di dunia sihir.

Luhan rasa dari berbagai macam mantra yang dia pelajari, mantra _Alohomora_ adalah mantra yang paling dia sukai.

Mantra yang sederhana, namun penuh makna bagi Luhan.

Mantra untuk membuka sesuatu yang terkunci itu mengingatkan Luhan dengan bagaimana dia membuka pintu-pintu takdir yang mungkin seharusnya tidak dia buka.

Seperti ketidaksengajaannya menemukan surat undangan dari Kogwarts atau kenekatannya untuk menemui Minseok dan Joonmyeon.

Bahkan Luhan juga membuka pintu-pintu yang sengaja dikunci. Yang diembunyikan agar dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Pintu-pintu yang berisi rahasia keluarganya dan masa lalunya ketika dia _diculik_.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Tidak mengajakku?"

Luhan mendongak, melihat ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Menggeser duduknya, Luhan mempersilakan Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

Namja berdarah murni itu duduk di samping namja berdarah kotor.

Yang bersurai abu-abu kemudian merangkul yang bersurai merah muda, membawa kepala _pink_ itu ke bahunya.

Teringat akan sesuatu siswa dari asrama Gryffindor itu terkekeh tiba-tiba, membuat siswa dari asrama Slytherin mencubit hidungnya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Yang lebih pendek menggeleng, sambil memeluk yang lebih tinggi dengan erat.

Luhan tersenyum mengetahui bahwa ada satu lagi yang mengingatkannya dengan mantra _Alohomora_.

Takdir juga membuat Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun yang terkunci dan membuatnya terkunci di dalam sana.

Ruangan Sehun yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Hati Sehun yang dulu selalu menolaknya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

Dan mereka berdua saling memandang.

Sebelum kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Dalam ciumannya, Luhan tersenyum.

Karena tidak hanya Luhan yang berhasil memasuki hati Sehun.

Sehun pun berhasil memasuki hati Luhan begitu saja, menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

 _Alohomora_ , mantra pembuka yang mengingatkan Luhan akan segala pintu yang telah dia buka, yang membawanya ke hidupnya yang sekarang.

 **.**

 **Alohomora**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Sebelumnya: MAAF BANGET BUAT HEECHUL-NYA, MAAF BANGET HUWEEEEEE QwQ HEECHUL BAHAGIA KOK SAMA HANGENG, YUNHO, JAEJOONG!

 _._

 _SHOUT OUT_ BUAT YANG MASIH TETAP SETIA MENUNGGU _UPDATE_ YANG LUAR BIASA NGARET DAN TELAT. KALIAN LUAR BIASA! OwO

Akhirnya ff debut ini tamat! Yey! Ya ampun lega banget rasanya MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Walaupun aku udah ngomong 2 chapter lagi, aku akhirnya nggabungin keduanya jadi satu. Habis ngga lucu kalau chapter ini klimaks dan chapter depan cuma anti-klimaks. Lebih enak kalau klimaks dan anti-klimaks jadi satu, menurutku.

Jadi, inilah chapter terakhir.

.

Dan meskipun aku bilang mau _update_ akhir September, sebenernya KKNku selesai awal Agustus. Lalu kenapa ini ff telat banget _update_ nya?

Ada tiga alasan.

 **Pertama.** Masih inget dulu aku pernah bilang kalau gaya menulis ceritaku sebenernya kayak yang di ff First and Second, bukan yang di Alohomora? Karena itulah, meski konsep sudah mateng, selain mengumpulkan _mood_ , aku juga perlu menyesuaikan gaya penulisan buat Alohomora.

 **Kedua.** Aku jadi asisten penelitian salah satu dosenku. Dan selama KKN, tugas-tugasku sebagai asisten jadi terlupakan. Makanya, sehabis KKN, aku mau ngga mau dikejar sama kewajibanku itu.

 **Ketiga.** Aku juga lagi sibuk ngurusin keperluan-keperluanku buat ke Jepang. Kalau urusannya lancar, aku bakal ke Osaka karena aku dapet beasiswa di sana.

Maka dari itu aku ngga bisa langsung _update_ Alohomora.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf, dan mohon doanya supaya urusanku dilancarkan n(_ _)n

.

Maaf sekali buat segala kesalahan yang tanpa sadar saya ketik di ff ini selama perjalanan kita setahun lebih ini /ngga nyangka udah setahun lol/

Maaf buat cerita yang tidak jelas dengan jadwal _update_ yang tidak jelas.

Makasih sekali buat kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Terima kasih buat yang udah follow, udah favorite, bahkan udah review. Kalian yang terbaik QwQ

* * *

 **IMPORTANT** **NOTE**

Tapiiiii..., sebenernya **ada** **Epilog** untuk Alohomora OwO kalian mau baca epilognya nggak?

 **Kalau mau** , tolong banget para follower dan anon, ayo **review** kalian dan katakan mau QwQ

Terkadang **sedih** ada notif kalau follower tambah dan jumlah view(s) nya banyak banget tapi yang review cuma segelintir.

Kadang kan jadi was-was saja, apakah ff ini emang ngga menarik sampai yang udah baca ogah review?

Kalau memang itu kasusnya, ya sudah makasih banget buat kalian yang sudah notice, ngikutin, baca, sudah follow, dan/atau tidak unfollow.

Tapi ... kayak gitu kadang bikin down QwQ

Karena itu tadi ... sama aja aku udah buat ff jelek banget yang ngga berkesan QwQ

Makanya tolong reviewnya, ya n(_ _)n

* * *

(FACT) Alohomora selain terinspirasi dari Harry Potter, juga terinspirasi dari tontonan lain seperti Naruto dan Avatar. Kayak tokoh Kris misalnya, itu aku bikin dengan bayangin Snape, Itachi, dan Zuko yang pernah disalahpahami padahal mereka sebenernya baik.

Dan mungkin terinspirasi juga dari segala film atau cerita lain yang pernah aku tonton atau baca.

.

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

And ... thank you very much for your reviews; praises; thanks; supports; and thoughts, my reviewers!

 **heraaa** (maaf QwQ tapi ngga sampai akhir September kan? QwQ)| **swag 25** (iya OwO)| **deerwinds947** (iyaaa. Tapi _flashback_ - _flashback_ itu diperlukan QwQ)| **Potterhead** (ngga selama itu kan QwQ makasih OwO)| **yg baru nemu** ( _updated_ ~)| **ranikim** (ini _update_ lagi kok OwO setelah penantian panjang juga sih huweee QwQ)| **asdfghjkl** (sudah dilanjut~)| **endangsak2** (ngga jadi September yey! OwO engga kepanjangan kok, lagian aku malah makin panjang makin suka / _review_ lho ya, bukan yang lain)| **nam** ( _updated_ ~)| **oohluhan** (udah kan OwO)| **0100** ( _updated_ ~)| **Double Kim** (maaf menghancurkan harapan QwQ ini ngga sampai September kok jadi semoga bisa mengobati luka di hati huwee QwQ makasihhh. Love you too OwO)| **Alohamora** | **YOU** (Author Note atau _update_ atau ceritanya? Ngga paham QwQ)| **Fangirl TwoThousandandFourteen** (ini habis _flashback_ langsung _word_ terpanjang lho mwehe /iyalah chapter terakhir/)| **xiaoludeer** (tenang. Selama ada Hunhun, Lulu akan baik-baik saja OwO)| **ludeer** (iya. Kasihan Kris QwQ)| **park hye cha** (karena keluarga Oh juga keluarganya QwQ)| **de aurela** (lama ngga baca karena lama ya _update_ nya QwQ huhu maaf)| **XD** (ngga jadi September kok QwQ)| **tanpa nama** (maaf ya QwQ)| **Oh Hanniee** (selamat datang~! Terima kasih banyak n(_ _)n silakan baca dan _review_ chapter selanjutnya)| **nurfdllh** (ini lama sih tapi ngga selama itu kan QwQ)| **pudding rendah lemak** (makasih ya OwO)| **Nurul999** (Kris bilang dia memaafkanmu mwehe)| **tnpa nama** (sudah dilanjut~)| **luhen** (aku juga kangen momen hunhan QwQ /eh bentar ini maksudnya momen di ff ini apa di _real life_ ya?/)| **aesthic** (maaf QwQ semoga sekarang _happy_ lagi! OwO)| **gimme** (iya sama sekali ngga ada sinyal QwQ makasih ya~)| **xiaoHimeLu** (maaf udah bikin nangis waktu puasa QwQ makasih banyak juga ya~)| **karinaalysia2047** (Kris yang masuk geng Voldemort itu Kris di dunia nyata yang sempet botak mwahahaha. Kris di sini berambut dan warnanya pirang kok mwehehe)| **Mustika253** (iya banyak yang salah paham juga mwehe sudah dilanjut ya~)| **RusAngin** (mwehehe tidak apa, Kris kuat OwO)| **hunhan** (sudah tamat OwO)| **Guest** (makasih OwO)| **Uchiharuno Rozu** (iya. Kris dan Hangeng paling berat. Ngga _discontinued_ kok, ini udah tamat OwO)| **Nurul706** (ngga jadi selama itu kan QwQ dan udah tamat QwQ makasih banyak ya~ OwO)| **BigSehun'sjunior** (iya, Kris baik OwO)| **Oh Luhan** (ngga papa kok. Makasih ya OwO)| **Guest** ( _updated_ ~)| **HunHanCherry1220** (ehhh? Engga ada topeng kucing di kamar Kris, cuma foto Luhan, itu pun karena dia kan mata-matain Luhan jadi _sok_ - _sok_ an nulis perkembangan gitu di agenda mwehehe)| **sunsehunee** (iya, tapi ini Luhan diselamatkan Sehun OwO yang meregang nyawa tadinya mau dibikin Kris, tapi kok jahat banget Hangeng mati Kris mati, jadi ... Heechul deh QwQ /sama jahatnyaaaa huweee maaf/)| **ya nwzt aja kalk** (? ... makasih _review_ nya?)| **LUDLUD** (Kris seterong tapi bukan terong! /apasih/)| **sehunABC** (terkadang melihat masa lalu itu diperlukan /alasan aja/ /tapi bener kok/ QwQ)| **A Y P** (Udah dilanjut~ OwO)| **Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** (makasih OwO)| **juniaangel58** (orang tuanya Kris dibunuh karena menentang penyihir hitam gitu intinya, ngga ada hubungannya sama masalah Luhan kok OwO Leeteuk tidak jahat mwehehe)| **LightsaberEXO10** ( _updated_ ~ OwO)| **hunhan731** (mwehehe udah jadi menye-menye tuh Sehun buat Luhan)| **izH Lee** (makasih banyak ya~ OwO)| **fujoshistan** (momennya ada sih di sini ... tapi nyempil nih QwQ tapi ada momen ngga nyempil kok di Epilog! OwO)| **shitayu** (maaf ya QwQ dari awal udah aku tentuin kok kalau Kris baik OwO ini udah tamat~)| **thesybay18** (makasih banyak ya huweee QwQ)| **deerbee** (makasih banyak ya~ OwO Luhan emang polos tapi ini udah cium-ciuman huwee QwQ)| **HunHanH3Spenpen** (sudah _update_ ~!)| **nanabbui** (selamat datang~! Makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n silakan dibaca semua chapternya~)| **DeerHun** (selamat datang~! Makasih banyak ya n(_ _)n ngga papa kok panjang-panjang OwO)| **XiXunLu** (maaf ya QwQ misi penyelamatan Luhan emang paling sulit QwQ tapi yey Lulu selamat!)| **himeruru98** (HEYYYY! Masih inget QwQ udah lama banget ngga muncul. Yaampun, akun lamamu kenapa kok ganti akun? Katanya Tuhan Ruru dikasih Kris KW aja alias Voldemort mwahahahaha /ditendang/ ini udah selesai ngga jadi 1 chapter lagi hohoho~ makasih banyak ya OwO)| **Balqis** (makasih banyak juga~ OwO _review_ lagi boleh mwehehe)| **babyxing** (sudah dilanjut ya~ OwO)| yang mengingatkan _update_ , yang lewat PM ( **hunhan222012** dan **Ayu761** ), dan guest bot

Hunhan is love, Hunhan is life

See ya~~~

Last,

Review?


	21. Epilogue

**Tolong baca catatan-catatan di bawah perihal sekuel atau ff baru~**

 **.**

 **ALOHOMORA**

 **.**

 **HarryPotter!AU Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Typo(s), Not A Remake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Pesta perayaan kelulusan siswa tingkat ketujuh –sekaligus merupakan pesta dansa antar sekolah yang selalu diadakan di Kogwarts tiap tahun– kini memasuki tahap persiapan.

Tentu saja siswa-siswa Kogwarts dengan antusias membantu persiapan pesta tersebut.

Termasuk siswa calon alumni seperti Joonmyeon.

Kini siswa mantan ketua Gryffindor itu sedang memberikan berbagai macam hiasan indah pada lorong utama Kogwarts dengan sihir yang dia gunakan.

Namun, meskipun demikian, matanya hanya bisa fokus pada siswa Hufflepuff yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya –yang sedang menghiasi dearah lainnya di seberang sana.

"Lay sangat memesona, ya. Sebentar lagi kau akan menabrak dinding lho"

 **DUK.**

Terlambat, seketika itu juga laki-laki bermarga Kim itu menabrak dinding di depannya.

Mengusap wajahnya yang merah karena menabrak dinding, laki-laki itu menggerutu. "Chen, bisakah kau diam?!"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?" selesai tertawa puas, Jongdae mengangkat bahunya –memasang pose tak berdosa. "Kan aku malah berbaik hati memperingatkanmu"

"Memperingatkan apanya" Joonmyeon masih mengusap kepalanya dengan menggerutu.

Kemudian Joonmyeon memandang ke arah Jongdae yang menyerahkan bungkusan padanya. "Ini, makanlah"

"Apa ini?" tanya Joonmyeon curiga.

Jongdae mencebikkan bibirnya mengejek. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku kembalikan ke Lay saja~"

"He–Hei!" Joonmyeon menarik tangan Jongdae, dan merampas bungkusan di tangannya. "Kau tidak bilang itu dari Lay!"

"Kau tidak tanya" jawab Jongdae dengan seenaknya.

"Terserahmu sajalah! Pergi sana!" karena sebal, Joonmyeon akhirnya mengusir mantan ketua Ravenclaw itu.

Joonmyeon kemudian membuka bungkusan yang di tangannya. Sebuah _cookie_ berbentuk beruang. Lucu sekali. Dengan senang –entah karena itu _cookie_ yang lucu atau karena itu dari Yixing, sepertinya alasan ke dua lebih masuk akal– Joonmyeon memakannya.

Kemudian Joonmyeon hendak kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sebelum sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Suho?"

Joonmyeon segera berbalik dan melemparkan senyuman _angelic_ nya. "Eh? Yi–Yixing, ada apa?"

Mengatakan dia kaget merupakan sebuah hal yang wajar. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Yixing kemari.

"Kata Chen kau membutuhkanku"

Beberapa meter dari sana Joonmyeon bisa melihat Jongdae tertawa keras tanpa suara –sepertinya dia berusaha keras untuk tidak bersuara–, menertawakannya tentu saja.

 _Dasar troll sialan!_

"Suho?"

Mantan ketua Gryffindor itu segera kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Yixing. "Ah, a–aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Omong-omong, terima kasih _cookie_ nya" sambung Joonmyeon cepat.

" _Cookie_?"

"Iya. Tadi Jongade memberikanku bungkusan berisi _cookie_ katanya itu dari kau" jawab Joonmyeon, mulai merasa tidak enak dengan arah percakapan ini.

Yixing memandang Joonmyeon heran. "Aku tidak memberikan apapun kepada Jongdae untukmu. Aku saja tidak bisa membuat _cookie_ "

 _SUDAH KUDUGA!_

Joonmyeon rasanya ingin menjambak rambutnya. Karena mendengar kata _dari Lay_ dia jadi tidak curiga lagi. _Chen_ _sialan!_

Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya. "Ini salahmu"

"Hah?" Yixing heran. Kenapa dia yang disalahkan?

Jangankan Yixing, Joonmyeon –yang kini menutup mulutnya– juga heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan itu. Dia hendak mengata-ngatai Jongdae, bukannya menyalahkan Yixing!

Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya lagi, hendak berkata _Tolong obati aku!_ tetapi yang keluar adalah, "Kau harus mengobatiku"

Yixing segera memasang raut khawatir dan bingung. "Kau sakit?"

Joonmyeon hendak mengatakan _Tidak_ tetapi lagi-lagi yang keluar adalah kata-kata lain.

Dan bahkan lebih memalukan lagi.

"Mengobatiku dengan selamanya di sisiku. Jadilah kekasihku"

Betapa ingin Joonmyeon melakukan teleportasi ke mana saja. Asalkan tidak di depan Yixing yang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Apalagi dia bisa mendengar tawa membahana Jongdae.

 _AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBALASMU, KURANG AJAR!_

"Ini pasti ulah Chen, ya" Joonmyeon lega luar biasa, rasanya tidak perlu menangis karena malu. Sebuah keberuntungan Yixing mengerti kalau ini semua ulah Jongdae.

Dengan mengayunkan tongkat sihir, Yixing lalu merapalkan mantra penyembuh untuk _apapun_ yang tadi diberikan oleh Jongdae kepada Joonmyeon.

"Sekarang coba bicara" ucap Yixing memberikan senyuman manis yang menunjukkan lesung pipitnya.

"Ha–Hai" Yixing membulatkan mata, mengira kalau mantranya tidak berhasil, dan Joonmyeon mengetahui hal ini. Dengan segera dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Ma–Maksudku ka–kau berhasil. A–Aku tidak ta–tahu kenapa aku malah mengatakan itu. Aku–"

Wajahnya yang sudah merah sekali membuat Yixing tertawa geli, sampai mantan ketua Gryffindor itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Te–Terima kasih" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Joonmyeon.

"Hm" Yixing mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah menyangka kau pasti terkena suatu ramuan karena kau berkata hal-hal yang tidak mungkin itu"

"Hihihi, kau tidak mungkin ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu kan?" masih tertawa geli, Yixing meneruskan.

Yixing hendak kembali ke tempatnya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Joonmyeon.

Menoleh, dia bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang menunduk –namun Yixing yakin wajahnya merah karena telinganya saja semerah itu. "Ng, ada apa?"

"Me–Meskipun ta–tadi karena ramuan..." Joonmyeon memaksakan suaranya yang tercekat –oleh sesuatu, entah apa– untuk keluar. "...a–aku be–benar-benar menginginkannya"

Kini wajah Yixing juga memerah. "Hah?"

Joonmyeon memberanikan diri menatap Yixing. "Aku menyukaimu. Jadi kekasihku"

Dan entah bagaimana Yixing malah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan–

 **POOF!**

–menyihir Joonmyeon menjadi unicorn.

Joonmyeon –yang kini menjadi unicorn– yang terkejut bisa melihat Yixing kini membulatkan matanya –sepertinya Yixing sudah sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ma–Maafkan aku!" Yixing segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya lagi. "A–Aku gugup dan justru malah... ugh, maafkan aku!"

Joonmyeon –yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusia– terkekeh. Menurutnya Yixing sangat lucu –dan imut. "Tetapi kenapa unicorn?"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona wajah yang memerah. "Ka–Karena itu hewan magis kesukaanku"

"O–Oh"

Hening sejenak.

Dan bukan keheningan yang menenangkan karena baik Yixing dan Joonmyeon dengan berhati-hati mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya. Berharap suara jantungnya yang berdebar keras tidak keluar lewat mulutnya. "Ng..., ja–jadi..., ma–masalah tadi..."

"E–Em..." Yixing yang tadi sudah memandangi Joonmyeon kembali menunduk. "I–Itu aku mau"

Saat itu juga sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Joonmyeon. Nyaris melompat, dia memeluk Yixing –yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti– dengan erat.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Yixing hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya –dan sebuah senyuman manis– sambil berbisik "Aku juga"

* * *

Jongdae memandang dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di sana dengan jijik. "Hoek"

Niatnya sih hanya mempermalukan Joonmyeon di depan Yixing. Tidak tahunya mereka malah berakhir saling mengungkapkan perasaan dan ber–ugh– _lovey dovey_ seperti itu.

Yah, setidaknya tadi Jongdae sudah berhasil mengerjai Joonmyeon lah.

"Aku ingin muntah" namun tetap saja matanya sakit melihat dua orang di sana.

Minseok –yang dari tadi di dekat Jongade karena menghias bagian di situ– menggelengkan kepalanya. "Muntah saja sana"

"Memangnya tidak apa aku muntah di sini?" tanya Jongdae sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh" Minseok menjulurkan lidah, sedangkan Jongdae membentuk raut aneh pada wajahnya untuk balik mengejek Minseok.

Jongdae menoleh kembali ke arah Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang kini menghias berdua dengan malu-malu. "Astaga, mereka menjijikkan sekali"

Minseok mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau hanya iri kau tidak punya pacar"

"Aku?" Jongdae membusungkan dada dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sudah membusung ke depan itu dengan tongkat sihir. "Aku tidak perlu pacar"

"Pft, seperti aku percaya saja" Minseok yang selesai memberikan balon dengan pita menjulur di langit-langit, menoleh ke arah Jongdae. "Makanya cari pacar sana"

"Tidak mau"

"Tepatnya tidak ada yang mau, kan?" tanya Minseok menggoda Jongdae.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang suka pada seseorang?" Jongdae membalas dengan sewot.

Minseok tertawa kecil karena Jongdae masuk ke dalam godaannya. "Bukannya kau suka pada seseorang sekarang?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak salah?" tanya yang berpipi seperti bakpau sambil menaikkan alis, kembali menggoda.

Laki-laki mantan ketua Ravenclaw itu memalingkan muka. "Iya, tidak salah. Takutnya yang kusukai tidak mau"

Sedangkan mantan ketua Hufflepuff itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jongdae. "Kau tahu dari mana dia tidak mau?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya. "Tahu saja"

Minseok tersenyum kecil. Dia berjalan mendekati Jongdae yang kini bersedekap.

"Padahal kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang, aku mau lho" bisik laki-laki berpipi bakpau itu pada Jongdae.

Jongdae yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna perkataan Minseok segera menjawab "Tidak mung–APA?!" namun tidak selesai karena dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang dikatakan Minseok.

"A–Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Jongdae dengan muka merah.

Minseok hanya tertawa. _Tadi saja dia menertawakan Joonmyeon habis-habisan karena mukanya merah. Sekarang, lihat siapa yang wajahnya merah._

Puas tertawa, siswa dari asrama Hufflepuff itu memandang Jongdae dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya –menggoda Jongdae. "Aku tahu kau suka padaku"

Melihat Jongdae yang membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi, kemudian membuka lagi, dan menutup lagi, Minseok segera melanjutkan. "Awalnya aku heran kenapa kau ini jahil sekali. Selalu berbuat olah dan mengerjai orang lain. Kemudian aku sadar–"

Minseok terkekeh kecil. "–kau hanya jahil kepada orang-orang yang kukenal supaya mereka mengadu kepadaku dan supaya aku memarahimu. Astaga, saat aku menyadarinya aku tertawa karena, ya ampun, kau _maso_ sekali"

Jongdae segera memalingkan mukanya yang semakin merah. "Kau percaya diri sekali. Yakin tidak salah orang?"

"Oh..., aku salah orang ya?" tanya Minseok dengan nada menggoda. "Yah~, ya sudah. Mungkin aku harus mencari siswa lain untuk jadi kekasih–"

"YAK!" Jongdae langsung sewot mendengarnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sedangkan Minseok tertawa keras karenanya.

Mendengar tawa membahana yang mengejeknya malah membuat Jongdae ikut tertawa.

 _Well_ , setidaknya cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kan sekarang?

* * *

"Aku senang hari ini akhirnya tiba" Leeteuk memandang dua sosok di depannya, memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian semua. NIS Divisi Sihir sangat menghargainya" ucap pria yang lain, ketua Divisi Sihir NIS.

Pria di depan Leeteuk, sekaligus paman –atau _Ayah_ – dari sosok bersurai pirang di sampingnya, mengangguk. "Kita benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan apa yang dulu kita gagal selesaikan"

Siswa dengan jubah Slytherin berambut _blonde_ itu menunduk. "Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri terlebih dahulu"

"Silakan" Leeteuk memberikan senyuman yang disambung dengan "Kau sudah bekerja keras" oleh kepala Divisi Sihir NIS.

Kris memberikan senyuman kecil. Dia kemudian memandang ke arah tuan Oh yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. " _Appa_ sangat bangga kepadamu"

Kris melebarkan senyumannya. "Terima kasih, _Appa_ "

.

Laki-laki bermarga asli Wu itu terkejut ketika melihat sosok berambut hitam berada di dekat pintu tempat dia baru saja keluar.

"Tao?"

Siswa bermata panda itu segera menoleh. "Kau sudah selesai, _ge_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah melemparkan pertanyaan. "Apakah kau dari tadi menungguku?"

Yang dua tahun lebih muda mengangguk. "Iya"

"Maaf" Kris mengusak surai hitam legam Tao. "Pasti lama, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Kemudian hening menyelimuti sejenak. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing insan di sana sampai keheningan itu tercipta.

"Ayo kita ke aula utama Kogwarts saja" akhirnya Kris berucap.

Tao hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Kris di sampingnya.

" _Ge_ " Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang tiba-tiba berhenti tetapi tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

Mengabaikan Tao yang tidak memandang ke arahnya meski sedang berbicara dengannya, Kris bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini berarti _gege_ tidak perlu mengawasi Luhan terus menerus lagi kan?"

Kris sebenarnya bingung. Namun melihat bibir kucing yang cemberut itu membuatnya terkekeh kecil dan membuatnya mengecup pipi siswa tingkat lima di sampingnya itu.

Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa membulatkan mata pandanya.

Melihat Tao yang masih mematung, Kris tersenyum geli. "Jadi selama ini kau tidak terlalu suka aku mengurusi Luhan karena cemburu?"

"Tidak!" Tao segera menoleh, menepis dugaan Kris. "Aku hanya tidak mau _gege_ terus berkorban karena Luhan"

"Hm, tapi sebenarnya aku juga mengurusi Sehun. Kenapa kau hanya menyebut Luhan?" tanya Kris untuk menggoda lebih jauh Tao.

"Sehun kan adik _gege_ –" Tao berargumen namun Kris segera memotongnya. "Maka itu tidak perlu cemburu karena Sehun, iya kan?"

"TIDAK BEGITU!" wajah Tao sudah merah saat ini.

Kris semakin terkekeh. "Keras sekali suaramu hanya untuk menyangkal"

"Ini karena _gege_ menyebalkan!"

Mantan ketua Slytherin itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memeluk Tao. "Terima kasih selama ini sudah menemaniku"

Tao –yang meskipun masih sangat ingin menyangkal– akhirnya mengalah juga.

 _Aku akhirnya bisa memeluk Kris-ge untuk apa aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?_

"Sama-sama, _ge_ "

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu–" Kris melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Tao. "–ya, aku sudah berhenti mengawasi Luhan. Tetapi sekarang aku harus mengawasi seseorang dua puluh empat jam dan terus menerus berada di sampingnya"

"Siapa?" tanya Tao dengan nada tidak suka, membuat Kris terkekeh dalam hatinya.

"Kata tuan Huang, anaknya yang berada di asrama Slytherin di Kogwarts, sekarang siswa tingkat ke lima"

Tao yang sadar siapa yang dimaksud Kris –yakni dirinya sendiri– tertawa senang dan memeluk Kris lebih erat lagi.

" _Wo ai ni_ , _ge_ "

Kris membalas pelukan Tao dengan merengkuh tubuh siswa bermata panda itu. " _Wo ye ai ni_ , _Tao_ - _er_ "

* * *

Kyungsoo yang membawa bungkusan makanan –untuk dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Luhan– baru saja keluar dari gubuk tempatnya selalu memasak selama di Kogwarts ketika dia melihat Jongin berada di depan pintu.

"Bisakah kau minggir?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang tak kunjung memberinya jalan –siswa Slytherin itu malah asyik menghirup bau masakan Kyungsoo yang enak.

"Aku mau itu" Jongin menunjuk bungkusan makanan di tangan Kyungsoo dengan kepalanya. "Aku lapar"

"Ini bukan untukmu" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan penuh pengusiran –salah siapa Jongin menghadangnya. "Ini untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun"

"Tapi aku mau itu" balas Jongin –entah kenapa nadanya tiba-tiba menjadi defensif.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata burung hantunya. "Nanti akan kubuatkan untuk dirimu"

"Saat di markas Jay Park, kita bertaruh, kau ingat?" mendapat pandangan yang seolah bertanya ' _Lalu kenapa, hah?!_ ' dari Kyungsoo, Jongin meneruskan. "Kau kalah. Dan sekarang aku mau meminta makanan itu sebagai hadiahnya"

"Aku memang kalah. Tetapi kau memintaku untuk memasak untuk dirimu selamanya, bukan memintaku untuk memberikan seluruh masakan yang kubuat untukmu" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Pokoknya aku mau yang itu!" tidak ada hujan, langit pun cerah, namun Jongin tiba-tiba saja melemparkan tantrum seperti itu. Merengek seperti ini ... sungguh bukan dia sekali.

"Kenapa sih kau ini?!" sungguh kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak sayang, dia akan melemparkan makanan di tangannya ke muka Jongin. "Aku akan membuat yang sama persis untukmu nanti, bodoh"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya. "Bukan masalah itu!"

Oke, Jongin sudah seperti siswi sekolah sihir sebelah yang suka sekali memberikan kode daripada mengatakan langsung apa maksudnya.

Membuat siswa bermarga Do itu memberi Jongin pelototan. "Lalu apa? Hah?!"

Jongin malah menyerocos balik. "Aku tidak suka kau membuat masakan untuk orang lain. Aku ingin hanya aku yang kau buatkan masakan dengan cara _muggle_ yang tentunya memakai sepenuh hatimu itu"

Kyungsoo diam. Masih mengolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin.

"Hah?"

Kyungsoo bingung. Masih mencoba memahami rentetan kata Jongin dengan hati-hati.

Jongin yang tidak sabar segera merampas bungkusan makanan di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hendak marah sebelum–

"Aku ingin hatimu. Dan aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun. Meskipun dalam bentuk makanan seperti ini"

–Jongin tiba-tiba mengatakan itu dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Jo–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo entah mengapa merasakan ada panas berlebih yang merambat ke pipinya secara cepat dan mendadak. "Meskipun kau pendek, dengan mata belo burung hantumu yang seram, dan terkadang kau seperti _satan_ yang–"

"Kau ini ingin menyatakan perasaanmu atau menghinaku sih?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong _pernyataan cinta_ Jongin –sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke arah siswa berkulit _tan_ itu.

Percuma saja dia sempat tersipu jika kelanjutannya adalah hinaan untuk dirinya.

Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu hanya tersipu sambil terkekeh pelan. "Pokoknya aku mencintaimu, sudah itu saja"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Bodoh"

"Bagaimana kau bisa cemburu karena Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Di mana sih otakmu sebenarnya, Kim Jongin?!" lanjut teman sedari kecil Jongin itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Demi segala masakan yang pernah kubuat, cemburu karena Luhan dan Baekhyun?!"

Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Cinta kan buta. Siapa tahu kau suka si mata _doe_ berambut _pink_ itu atau si _eyeliner_ berjalan yang berisik itu"

"Dan sekarang kau menghinda kedua sahabatku di depanku" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini benar-benar"

"Hei!" Jongin hendak mengeluarkan pembelaan. "Kau sangat memerhatikan mereka. Terutama Luhan. Dia seperti kekasihmu saja"

Kyungsoo menghela napas –rasanya dia ingin menyuruh Jongin minum teh herbal hangat terlebih dahulu supaya dia lebih waras. "Bukan cinta saja yang buta, Jongin. Kau juga"

"Aku terbutakan olehmu" balas laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu dengan cepat.

Membuat yang berada di depannya terkekeh kecil. "Astaga, kenapa aku ditakdirkan bertemu dengan orang sepertimu"

Jongin tersenyum bangga. "Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama"

Kyungsoo mendengus mengejek. "Memangnya aku mau ditakdirkan bersamamu?"

"Tetapi kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku kan?" tanya Jongin dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Sayang sekali, kau benar" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat-buat pasrah. "Beruntungnya dirimu, kalau saja aku tidak menyukaimu, aku seharusnya menolakmu sekarang"

Jongin tertawa kecil, sambil memeluk yang lebih pendek –tangannya masih memegang bungkusan makanan itu tentu saja. "Intinya kau menerimaku kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya" jawab Kyungsoo menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dan kini dia juga tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

Rengkuhan Jongin mengendur, dan siswa Gryffindor itu memejamkan matanya ketika dia merasakan usapan pada bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Sampai bibir Jongin menyatu dengan bibirnya, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun berjalan di lorong Kogwarts dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras.

Dia sedang sangat kesal.

Biasanya dia hanya kesal karena tiga hal.

Kesal karena melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang selalu seperti terganggu, kesal karena Kim Jongin mengganggu kawan-kawannya, atau karena Park Chanyeol.

Namun kali ini, dia kesal pada dua teman sekamarnya, Do Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Siswa Gryffindor itu kesal pada Kyungsoo karena dia tidak jadi memberikan makanan yang telah dia janjikan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu itu salah kekasih –ugh, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau menyebut Jongin dengan titel ini– sahabatnya. Namun, ketika Baekhyun hendak _mendamprat_ Jongin, Kyungsoo malah membela Jongin.

Demi koleksi _eyeliner_ nya! Perjuangan mereka melawan "Trio Slytherin Setan" –sebutan Baekhyun untuk Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol– rupanya kalah hanya karena cinta.

Dia merasa tersakiti, terkhianati.

Luhan?

Tentu saja dia juga kesal pada Luhan.

Siswa bermata rusa itu tidak bisa Baekhyun temukan di manapun. Tetapi Baekhyun yakin laki-laki berambut _bubblegum_ itu tidak jauh-jauh dari si _always_ - _pissed_ - _off_ Oh Sehun –dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

"Mementingkan cinta daripada persahabatan! Awas kau _Satansoo_ dan _HelLu Kitty_!" umpatnya sambil semakin menyiksa lantai dengan hentakan kakinya ketika dia berbelok.

"Aku dengar lhoh"

Di belokan itu, terdapat seorang siswa Slytherin yang sedang bersender.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Iya. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan padaku bahwa telinga besar dan anehmu itu normal"

Meskipun hubungan mereka semakin membaik, harus diingat sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Siswa Slytherin itu, Chanyeol, tertawa. Sudah lama tidak melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini karena perihal Luhan dan masalah yang melibatkannya –yang menyita waktu mereka. "Bukankah telinga besarku cocok dengan mulut bebekmu yang besar?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata ber _eyeliner_ nya. "APA?!"

Yang bermarga Park tertawa semakin keras. Dia berhenti tertawa ketika dia melihat tongkat sihir Baekhyun sudah berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Siswa Slytherin itu tetapi malah menyeringai. Dia tidak perlu takut, dia tahu cara membuat siswa Gryffindor di depannya tidak marah.

"Tetapi aku suka dengan mulut bebekmu. Rasanya ingin kucium"

 **BLUSH.**

Chanyeol berteriak penuh kemenangan di dalam benaknya ketika dia melihat Baekhyun –dengan wajah merah– membuka mulutnya tanpa keluar suatu umpatan apapun. Benar bukan? Sekali dipuji Byun Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa berkata apapun?" tanya Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun diam saja. Namun wajahnya makin memerah. Mungkin masih tersipu –sekaligus kesal tapi tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Hm, padahal aku yakin kau penasaran kenapa aku berkata seperti itu"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada kesal –meskipun terbata-bata karena masih tersipu malu. "Pa–Paling kau hanya be–bercanda dan ma–mau menggangguku saja kan?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Tetapi aku yakin kau senang dan berharap itu bukan bercanda"

"Sungguh Chanyeol! Jangan mengada-ada!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah mengada-ada soal cinta"

Ugh. Baekhyun rasa kepalanya akan meledak karena pipinya panas sekali.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa cukup keras. "Ck, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ya?"

Baekhyun menarik telinga Chanyeol keras. "Diam! Berisik!"

"Yak! Yak!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari _jeweran_ Baekhyun, dan ketika laki-laki bermarga Park itu berhasil, dia segera menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya.

Baekhyun diam.

Bukan karena Chanyeol menyihirnya untuk diam.

Tetapi karena tadi Chanyeol menyihir untuk memunculkan sebuah _mic_ dan gitar untuk berada di tangan siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yak, semuanya!" seluruh siswa yang sedang lewat di lorong itu berhenti. "Aku dan kekasihku, Baekhyun, akan bernyanyi di sini!"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Dia hendak menyela, tetapi suara tepukan tangan dan teriakan antusias sudah terlanjur terdengar dari mana-mana.

Memandang Chanyeol dengan tajam, akhirnya mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengambil _mic_ yang disodorkan Chanyeol –yang menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan, menurut Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya dia bernyanyi. Dengan Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar untuk mengiringi suara merdunya.

Ketika lagunya usai, seluruh siswa bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Membuat Baekhyun yang meskipun tadinya malu dan kesal, sekarang ikut senang juga.

"Nah, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini memegang _mic_. "Aku harap kau tidak akan melepaskan status kekasih yang sudah kuberikan kepadamu"

Suara siulan godaan dan pekikan heboh siswa-siswa tidak membantu jantung Baekhyun yang rasanya akan meledak karena berdetak terlalu kencang.

Siswa bermarga Byun itu menepuk wajahnya. _ASTAGA!_

Namun, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek. Persetan dengan ada banyak orang sekarang. Dia harus membalas Chanyeol! "Memakai status itu saja tidak, bagaimana mau melepasnya?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya karena dia tahu Baekhyun hanya ingin membalasnya.

Jadi, dengan cepat siswa yang lebih tinggi menarik kepala siswa yang lebih pendek agar wajah keduanya semakin dekat–

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

–dan bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Dan Chanyeol berakhir dipukuli oleh Baekhyun yang tidak mau lepas dari pelukannya –sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya malu karena siswa-siswa di sekitar mereka masih asyik menggoda mereka.

" _Eyeliner_ ku jadi terhapus! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih berusaha melepaskan Baekhyun yang menempel. "Ah, kau pasti menangis karena terharu ya? Mengaku saja~"

Yang berakhir dengan teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun makin gencar mencubitnya.

"YAK ADUH!"

* * *

Seorang siswa dengan jubah Gryffindor dengan rambut seperti permen kapas sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung.

Dia hendak menemui Baekhyun karena mereka –bersama dengan Kyungsoo– sudah berjanji akan makan masakan Kyungsoo bersama di pesta dansa sekaligus pesta perayaan kelulusan siswa tingkat tujuh itu.

"Ng?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika dia merasa dia tidak menapak tanah –bahkan kini dia terbawa mundur.

"EH?!" Luhan yang sadar bahwa dirinya kini melayang berusaha keras untuk menapak dan tetap berjalan ke depan.

Namun sia-sia saja, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengambil tongkat sihirnya karena kakinya dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Jantung laki-laki bersurai merah muda itu berdetak. Takut jika ini ulah penjahat seperti Jay Park.

 _Bagaimana ini?_ , batinnya panik.

Dia melayang, sampai ke lapangan Kogwarts yang sepi.

Panik Luhan menghilang seketika saat dia melihat banyak balon berwarna-warni kini mengiringi _terbang_ nya di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Balon-balon itu mengeluarkan balon-balon gelembung busa berbentuk cinta.

Sedangkan di atasnya terdapat awan yang menaburkan mahkota berbagai macam bunga –awan itu mengikuti Luhan.

"Indah sekali" gumamnya dengan mata berbinar terpesona.

Balon-balon yang membentuk jalan itu menampilkan ujung akhirnya.

Mata rusa Luhan berkilat senang melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Lucu sekali"

Di sana, terdapat sebuah meja yang ditutupi alas meja berwarna putih yang menjuntai sampai ke lapangan berumput itu.

Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah _cake_ besar berbentuk lambang cinta.

Di atas _cake_ itu terdapat boneka rusa dan serigala bermodel _chibi_.

Dan di samping meja itu, terdapat Sehun dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana hitam.

Luhan tidak tahu mana yang lebih memesona. Jalan dengan balon di kanan-kiri dengan gelembung busa dan awan berhujan mahkota bunga, _cake_ lucu itu, atau Sehun.

Tetapi Luhan tahu, dirinya merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman karena faktor terakhir.

"Eum, Sehun?" Luhan yang sudah tidak melayang lagi, berjalan mendekati Sehun –yang wajahnya merah dan seperti gugup, membuat Luhan ikut merasa gugup.

Sehun juga berjalan, sampai mereka berdua berhadapan.

Mata rusa Luhan dan mata tajam Sehun saling memandang cukup lama.

"A–Aku tidak tahu ba–bagaimana cara para _muggle_ menyatakan perasaan" Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan –dia semakin gugup jika menatap mata _doe_ itu terus menerus. "Da–Dan, eum, Baekhyun memintaku menonton drama _muggle_ "

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan karena tokohnya yang bodoh, salah, maksudku polos seperti dirimu itu terlihat senang sekali jadi aku menirunya"

"Ya–Yah meskipun aku tidak memerlukan mesin pembuat gelembung balon, atau pelempar mahkota-mahkota bunga, atau ... argh pokoknya barang-barang _muggle_ itu karena aku bisa melakukan sihir, tidak seperti _muggle_ " lanjut Sehun yang semakin berbicara tidak keruan karena jantungnya makin bertalu-talu.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah bertanya. "Se–Sehun tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menghela napas keras.

Perasaan gugupnya menguap sampai hilang tak bersisa begitu saja.

Karena demi segala usahanya menonton film _muggle_ , Luhan bukannya fokus pada perkataanya, dia malah fokus pada Sehun yang gugup dan mengira Sehun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kalau sampai aku tidak sehat, ini semua karena aku gila. Dan penyebabnya dirimu, Lu"

Yang lebih pendek memberengutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa aku?"

Sehun mendesah pasrah. "Kau ini _muggle_ sekali sungguh"

Menggembungkan pipinya –Sehun berusaha tidak mencubit pipi itu sampai udara yang membuatnya menggembung keluar–, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Sehun masih rasis?"

 _Memang dasar muggle_ , siswa berambut abu-abu itu kembali membatin.

"Padahal aku senang karena Sehun sudah lama tidak menggangguku. Bahkan menolongku yang di luar kendali waktu itu, dan Sehun selalu menemaniku dan–"

 **Cup.**

Luhan diam karena Sehun tiba-tiba mendekat dan mencium pipinya.

Membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang tadi mengerucut sembari protes itu.

"Aku suka mengataimu _muggle_ karena aku suka melihatmu merajuk seperti ini" ucap yang lebih tinggi sembari mengusap-usap helaian rambut berwarna merah muda yang lebih pendek dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan Sehun yang lainnya mengusap-usap pipi Luhan yang merona.

Siswa Slytherin itu memberikan senyuman manis kepada siswa Gryffindor yang masih memandangnya dengan kedipan-kedipan mata yang penuh tanya –karena gugup, Sehun yakin itu.

"Entah sejak kapan aku suka melihatmu mengerucutkan bibir atau menggembungkan pipi ketika aku mulai _rasis_. Entah sejak kapan aku yang sebelumnya terganggu karena matamu yang selalu berbinar, berkaca-kaca, atau menyipit lucu itu, kini menyukainya" lanjut Sehun sambil memberikan kecupan penuh sayang di dahi Luhan.

"Entah sejak kapan aku suka mengganggumu untuk melihat ekspresi-ekspresi menggemaskanmu itu. Dan entah sejak kapan aku ingin hanya aku yang bisa dan kau perbolehkan untuk mengeluarkannya"

Siswa Gryffindor itu merasakan aliran kehangatan yang mengalir deras di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sehun mengecup ujung hidungnya. Aliran itu sepertinya dipompa oleh jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Luhan gugup, namun juga merasakan kenyamanan yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Luhan mungkin tidak mengerti betapa manisnya perkataan Sehun.

Namun, Luhan tahu kalau Sehun mengatakannya dengan penuh ketulusan dan penuh akan suatu perasaan yang dirasakan Sehun untuk Luhan –yang juga dirasakan Luhan untuk Sehun.

Kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, perasaan itu namanya _cinta_.

"Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai _muggle_ berisik yang selalu menggangguku, yang membuat hidupku masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya, dan yang tidak bisa dibedakan bodoh atau _clueless_ "

"Sehun!" Luhan merengek mendengar Sehun kembali mengata-ngatainya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh dan membuat Luhan berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _muggle_ " ucap laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu sambil memeluk yang berambut _pink_ erat.

"Sehun!" Luhan kembali merengek karena Sehun menyatakan cinta dengan rasis.

Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya, dan dia mengangkat wajah Luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya –satu dari seluruh ekspresi Luhan yang sangat Sehun sukai. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan"

Kini dia menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum membuat bibirnya dan bibir orang yang dia cintai menyatu.

Yang satu sebenarnya terkejut, dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai _berciuman_.

Tetapi pemilik surai merah muda itu tetap memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman dari laki-laki yang dicintainya –sembari membalas pelukan erat yang baru saja diberikan si pemilik marga Oh.

Awan penghujan mahkota-mahkota bunga itu kini berada di atas mereka. Balon-balon gelembung busa berbentuk cinta itu menari-nari di sekitar mereka.

Memeriahkan lapangan rumput hijau tempat kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta –dan saling menangkap cinta satu sama lain– bertukar ciuman hangat.

Mereka berhenti berciuman ketika waktunya tiba.

Saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

Mencoba berbicara dengan perasaan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Sebelum dia memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Mencoba merasakan lebih banyak Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun"

* * *

Ruangan itu penuh dengan balon. Langit-langitnya menjatuhkan potongan-potongan kertas marmer yang berwarna-warni –bagaikan hujan. Panggung besar dan megah itu berada di ujung lain ruangan. Di atasnya terdapat penampilan _band_ dari sekolah sihir tetangga. Beberapa siswa dan siswi dari sekolah sihir lainnya bercampur dengan siswa-siswa Kogwarts bersorak untuk _band_ yang memang sedang menjamur di kalangan remaja di dunia sihir. Yang lainnya menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan. Yang lainnya lagi –termasuk para profesor– asyik berkenalan atau berbincang-bincang.

"Buka mulutmu" Luhan yang sedang duduk membuka mulutnya. Kemudian siswa berambut merah muda itu menelan potongan _cheese cake_ yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Dengan senang dia mengunyah _cake_ nya. Kemudian, dia memotong _chocolate cake_ di depannya, dan membawanya ke arah mulut Sehun. "Sekarang giliranku" ucapnya girang.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan membuka mulutnya, memakan potongan kue cokelat itu.

"Kalian di sini rupanya!" Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di meja makan. "Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana. Ruangan ini sudah besar penuh dengan orang pula, membuat kami kesulitan"

Jongin yang selesai bicara duduk di samping Sehun. "Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya, Hun" ucap Jongin dramatis yang hanya dibalas dengan putaran bola mata malas oleh Sehun.

"Di mana Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan pada kawannya yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil _strawberry cake_ yang tersedia.

"Kau harus tahu, Lu!" Kyungsoo segera mengabaikan _cake_ nya dan dengan berapi-api menatap Luhan. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah jadi sepasang kekasih!"

Luhan memiringkan kepala _pink_ nya. "Benarkah?"

"Chanyeol menyatkan kepada orang-orang kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, dan bahkan membuat Baekhyun menyanyi di depan umum" Kyungsoo tertawa puas ketika bercerita. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa kalau mengingatnya"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tertawa mendengar ceritamu?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut.

Suara dari Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di belakang mereka. Dengan Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung bergabung dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Lu?" Baekhyun yang baru saja mengusir Sehun –sehingga dia bisa duduk di samping Luhan, mengapit teman sekamarnya itu bersama dengan Kyungsoo– langsung membuka suara. "Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat aneh"

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo juga punya pacar?"

"Ya! Dan pacarnya itu sangat posesif sampai dia tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo memasak untuk siapapun lagi"

"Yak! Itu memang bodoh tapi aku tidak membiarkannya terjadi, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo sengit. "Dan dia membuat Kyungsoo selalu membelanya. Kita kalah olehnya, Lu"

"Astaga, jangan katakan kau masih marah masalah tadi aku membela Jongin yang membuat janji makan bersama kita batal" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau tahu, Lu? Dia cemburu karena kita! Dia pikir kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo!" tambah Baekhyun diikuti dengan tawa keras yang membahana di akhir, membuat Kyungsoo menepuk wajahnya –sedikit banyak menyesal kenapa dia menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap ke Baekhyun.

Luhan ikut terkikik mendengarnya. Dia tidak terlalu paham _cemburu_ itu apa –dia tidak pernah merasakannya, atau belum?– tetapi dia tahu cemburu itu biasanya karena takut seseorang yang kita sukai diambil orang lain yang mungkin juga menyukai dan disukai orang itu. Luhan merasa geli bagaimana mungkin kekasih Kyungsoo berpikir dia menyukai Kyungsoo seperti dia menyukai Sehun. "Siapa dia?"

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah pengumuman.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya pesta dansa!" teriak salah satu siswa yang bertugas sebagai _master_ _of ceremonies_ atau mc dengan senang. "Segera ajak pasangan kalian berdansa! Jangan sampai orang lain mendahului kalian!"

Gelak tawa menghiasi ruangan yang kini ramai dengan orang-orang yang mencari pasangan masing-masing.

Ada juga yang tidak peduli karena memang tidak berniat menari. Hanya menikmati pemandangan hiruk pikuk pasangan yang mulai terbentuk.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu, Luhan bertanya kembali, kini kepada Kyungsoo. "Jadi siapa kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja Kim Jongin" bukan, bukan Baekhyun yang akhirnya berhasil menjawab atau Kyungsoo yang memberikan jawaban. Itu adalah Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk leher Luhan dari belakang –dia sekarang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum di dalam hati melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Luhan seperti itu.

"Nah, aku harus mengajak kekasihku berdansa sekarang, tuan Byun dan tuan Do. Jadi, selamat tinggal" ucap laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu sembari mengajak Luhan berdiri.

Mereka berdua melenggang ke arah tengah, di mana pasangan-pasangan lain sudah berkumpul.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

 _"Nah, aku harus mengajak kekasihku berdansa sekarang, tuan Byun dan tuan Do. Jadi, selamat tinggal"_

...

"KEKASIH?!" teriak mereka berdua heboh setelah berhasil menangkap kejanggalan dari kalimat Sehun.

"Ja–Jadi, Luhan dan si Sehun yang mukanya selalu seperti terganggu itu..." Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun –yang mulai dramatis– dengan malas. "Bukankah kita tahu mereka sudah semakin dekat? Dan Sehun juga sudah mengatakan dia suka Luhan, Baek"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebal. "Biarkan aku histeris sesukaku. Sudah, kau dan kekasihmu yang posesif itu pergi sana"

Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan cengiran dan melenggang bersama Jongin yang memang sudah selesai mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol, mereka sudah berencana untuk menyanyikan lagu dan memainkan gitar sebagai pengiring pesta dansa.

Cahaya ruangan yang tadinya terang benderang kini menjadi gelap. Lilin-lilin yang melayang di udara menyala. Suara petikan gitar mulai mengalun.

Dan kaki-kaki yang sudah dalam posisi siap itu mulai bergerak seiring dengan alunan musik yang ada.

Baekhyun sudah mulai menyanyikan lagunya. Dia sesekali bertukar pandangan dengan Chanyeol. Tangan siswa ber _eyeliner_ itu berada di paha Chanyeol yang memangku gitar yang sedang ia mainkan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri menari dengan tenang. Mereka akan saling melempar senyum tatkala mereka saling memandang –mereka hanya melepas pandangan untuk kepentingan dansa agar tidak menabrak pasangan lain, karena, sungguh, sebenarnya mereka berdua bahkan tidak mau melepas jalinan tatapan mata mereka.

 **Bruk.**

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Jongdae sedang tertawa dalam hati dengan puas karena tadi dia menyenggol Yixing, sehingga siswa tingkat enam Hufflepuff itu jatuh ke pelukan Joonmyeon yang segera salah tingkah –khawatir sekaligus senang karena dia bisa memeluk kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada siswa asramaku?" protes Minseok sambil mencubit pinggang Jongdae –baik dia dan Jongdae meletakkan tangan mereka di pinggang lawan.

Jongdae hanya terkekeh. "Kau sudah bukan siswa Hufflepuff lagi, toh Joonmyeon dan Yixing juga pasti senang"

Minseok menghela napas. "Dasar kau ini"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Tao dan Kris sedang menikmati makanan di meja makan yang besar ini –yang serasa untuk mereka berdua saja karena yang lainnya menari atau berdiri menonton orang yang menari. Ibarat mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda meskipun sejatinya mereka masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

Luhan yang melihat teman-temannya satu persatu sembari menari tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang giliranmu melihat aku, Lu"

Mendengar suara Sehun, mata rusanya seketika menurut, memandang ke arah Sehun yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Ya?"

Sehun menyempatkan diri mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas. "Kenapa kau sedari tadi tidak melihatku?"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah melihat Sehun" jawab Luhan dengan polos, membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. _Dasar muggle lucu_.

"Ya, sekarang kau melihatku" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sebelum dia menarik dirinya mundur untuk mengikuti gerakan dansa. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku–" Luhan menoleh kembali ke seluruh arah. Senyuman kembali mengembang. "–masih tidak menyangka"

Alunan musik mulai mendekati bagian akhir.

Sehun dan Luhan berhenti berdansa. Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak menyangka dengan apa yang telah kualami"

Berjinjit, Luhan mencium Sehun. Dia lalu memberikan senyuman lebarnya. "Dan aku tidak menyangka aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Meski aku masih tidak terlalu paham jatuh cinta itu apa jika dijelaskan secara ilmu _muggle_ "

Sehun tersenyum, merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan dia menahan pinggang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu" ucapnya, sebelum dia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hingga musik dansa berakhir, semua orang di sana merasakan kehangatan yang bersumber dari hal atau sosok yang berbeda-beda untuk masing-masing orang.

Seperti Sehun yang merasakan kehangatan itu dari Luhan, dan Luhan yang merasakan nyamannya kehangatan yang dia terima dari Sehun.

* * *

 _Luhan, seorang muggle yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Kogwarts yang terletak secara tersembunyi di Korea Selatan, yang merupakan cabang dari Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah sihir ternama di dunia. Dengan personalitas yang biasa, Sorting Hat memilihnya untuk memasuki asrama Gryffindor._

Luhan, seorang siswa _muggle_ di asrama Gyrffindor yang kini berada di tingkat lima sekolah sihir Kogwarts, Korea Selatan.

.

 _Dan semua orang tahu asrama Gryffindor memiliki musuh bebuyutan, asrama Slytherin, kendati sejarah sudah menunjukkan bahwa Severus Snape atau Draco Malfoy merupakan contoh-contoh dari asrama Slytherin yang baik-baik saja._

Luhan memiliki banyak teman di sini. Mulai dari teman sesama asrama Gryffindor, atau Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw, hingga Slytherin. Minseok, Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Yixing, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan yang lainnya.

.

 _Sayangnya sejarah kembali berulang ketika Oh Sehun, seorang laki-laki berdarah bangsawan dan merupakan keturunan berdarah murni, memutuskan untuk mengejek habis-habisan Luhan._

Sehun, seorang siswa berdarah murni di asrama Slytherin yang kini berada di tingkat lima sekolah sihir Kogwarts, Korea Selatan.

.

 _Luhan tidak pernah menanggapi Sehun secara serius. Dia terlalu clueless untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun membenci dirinya –dimana kata benci sebenarnya cukup aneh karena Sehun hanya sedang rasis._

Sehun dulu merasa kesal karena hidupnya seperti tidak pernah bisa tenang karena Luhan selalu _mengganggu_ nya. Tetapi, entah bagaimana Sehun menjadi suka mengganggu Luhan dan terlibat dengan hal-hal berbau _muggle_ itu.

.

 _Di lain pihak, dua teman Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sudah tidak sabar ingin belajar mantra Avadra Kedavra untuk diucapkan ke Sehun atau kedua temannya yang menyebalkan, Kai dan Chanyeol._

Begitu pula dengan kedua teman dari Luhan maupun Sehun. Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin.

.

 _Dan di pihak ketiga, ada seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia tentang Luhan, yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Dan sang –atau para- pihak ketiga ini terus melakukan upaya-upaya yang membahayakan nyawa Luhan._

Mereka sudah melewati hari-hari bersama, yang membahagiakan sampai yang membahayakan. Namun, mereka tahu akhir dari masalah ini adalah sebuah awal baru kehidupan mereka.

.

 _Namun lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mengerti. Karena dia sibuk merapalkan mantra Alohomora untuk membuka ruangan milik Sehun yang terkunci rapat. Luhan berusaha mencari ruangan itu tanpa menyadari satu hal. Bahwa yang dimaksud ruangan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah hati Sehun._

Mantra Alohomora adalah mantra yang paling Luhan sukai.

.

 _Well, apakah Luhan akan berhasil membuka ruangan itu?_

Luhan tidak hanya berhasil membuka hati Sehun, Luhan berhasil masuk ke dalamnya dan menempati ruangan itu dengan senang hati, sama seperti Sehun dalam ruangannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Thanks for Everything**

 **.**

* * *

Yey! Akhirnya epilog selesai QwQ ini fluff ngga dapet, cute juga engga, aku emang payah banget nulis romance QwQ tapi aku pingin pesta pairing huhuhu

Ini epilognya kejadiannya sesudah Luhan –yang lagi liatin foto Heechul– dipanggil BaekSoo, tapi sebelum Luhan sama Sehun yang ciuman di menara itu. (Tapi bukan berarti semuanya terjadi berturut-turut ya, jaraknya agak jauhan hari tapi intinya Luhan sama Sehun yang di menara itu posisi udah jadian OwO)

* * *

 **JAWABAN ALOHOMORA**

-"Kenapa Hangeng menanamkan tongkat Cervorum dalam diri Luhan? Kenapa pas Hangeng hampir mati dikejar-kejar dia gak langsung menghancurkan tongkat itu?"

Hangeng ngga nanemin tongkatnya ke Luhan kok. Hangeng dulu nitipin ke YunJae kan habis dia tahu rencana asli Jay Park, tapi YunJae dikelabui Jay Park –atau anak buahnya– yang nyamar jadi Hangeng itu. Nah, sampai seterusnya –sampai YunJae meninggal lah, Hangeng meninggal lah, Luhan ke Kogwarts lah, dll– itu tongkat terus di tangan Jay Park.

Tongkat itu nyatu sama Luhan pas kejadian di markas Jay Park itu. Nyatu karena kebetulan tongkat itu ada di tangan Luhan –bukan kebetulan sih, kan Jay Park sengaja bikin Luhan yang baru aja kehilangan tongkat sihirnya biar ambil tongkat Cervorum, biar bisa dilucuti eh malah Heechul berkorban itu–, dan formula Hangeng yang disimpen di bagian ketidaksadaran Luhan akhirnya keluar pas ketidaksadaran Luhan mengambil alih karena bagian kesadarannya sedang terguncang. Nah, formula itu kan emang salah satu kunci biar tongkat sihir bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia dan manusia bisa jadi manusia sihir. Formula dan tongkat Cervorum itu emang buat proyek manusia sihir Jay Park dan Hangeng –yang akhirnya Hangeng mundur.

Nah, kalau kenapa Hangeng nitipin ke YunJae segala, bukannya ngerusak langsung, itu semata karena Hangeng ngga kepikiran kalau bakal sampai sejauh ini. Niatnya dia cuma kabur dari Jay Park setelah tahu rencana jahatnya –toh dia mikirnya Jay Park kan ngga tahu YunJae dan ngga bakal tahu YunJae. Dan kalau misal aku jadi dia /eaaaaa/ aku kayaknya juga ngerasa gimana karena itu tongkat kan sebenernya bukan punya dia, Hangeng kan tahu kepemilikan tongkat itu masih ada di keturunan Lu –aka bapaknya Luhan /iya yang ngasih tongkat ke Hangeng itu bapaknya Luhan/. Yang Hangeng ngga tau cuma kalau Xiao Lu itu anaknya si bapak yang ngasih dia tongkat.

\- "Kekuatan dan tongkat Luhan dihilangkan?"

Yang dimusnahin cuma tongkatnya kok, kekuatan Luhan tetep gitu-gitu aja. Pada dasarnya Luhan bisa jadi sekuat itu tuh ibarat Naruto yang jadi luar biasa super duper kuat pas Kyuubi mulai ikut campur ... sama kayak Luhan yang jadi kuat karena ketidaksadarannya yang ada formula ditambah tongkat terkuat. Begitu.

* * *

 **INFO SEKUEL**

-ada sekuel? Mungkin ada. Tapi tergantung ada ide atau nggak juga, dan terutama waktu. Tapi pingin banget bikin Sehun sama Luhan udah berkeluarga gitu. Macam Harry Potter and The Cursed Child. Doakan saja kesambet ide yak~  
-aku ini suka m-preg, suka banget sama yang berbau rate M tapi ngga bisa nulis m-preg maupun smut QwQ jadi kalau pun ada sekuel, mungkin tetap rate T. Lagian apakah kalian semua suka m-preg dan/atau smut? (soalnya aku dulu sebenernya ngga suka m-preg atau smut ... sekarang mah malah doyan pake banget MWAHAHAHAHAHA)

OH YA, karena aku mau _replace chapter_ buat ngilangin yang _typo-typo_ /ini pun kalau tidak wacana/ tolong jangan kesel ya pas banyak notif masuk isinya cuma alohomora doang QwQ

* * *

 **FF BARU?**

Idenya sih udah ada beberapa. _Oneshot_ kah, _chaptered_ kah, juga udah kepikiran. Tapi belum tahu waktu dan kondisinya QwQ Doakan aja aku bisa adaptasi dengan cepat dan baik di Jepang sana supaya bisa bikin fic-fic baru dengan nyaman n(_ _)n

* * *

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT READER, **REVIEWER , FOLLOWER, DAN FAVORITER** FF NEWBIE YANG GAJE, SUPER LAMA, DAN BANYAK TYPO INI!

 **MAKASIH BUAT DOANYA SEMUANYA! QwQ AKU TERHARU**

MAKASIH BUAT UCAPAN TERIMA KASIH, PUJIAN, DUKUNGAN, DAN PIKIRAN KALIAN PARA REVIEWERS!

 **DEERHUN794** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n sudah ada HH moment nih OwO tapi masih kurang yak QwQ)| **deerwinds947** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ini ngga sweet huweee maaf QwQ)| **PinkuDeer** (sudah ada yang hunhan fokus, ehe tapi kurang QwQ)| **Devi494** (makasih banget udah review meski sinyal susah n(_ _)n)| **imhaeyeon** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **HelloItsAYP** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **karinaalysia2047** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **park hye cha** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n beasiswa ke Jepang ada banyak dan bermacam-macam, aktif-aktif cari informasi aja OwO!)| **heezzinpang** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n habis Hangeng sama YunJae sudah menunggunya QwQ /aku juga sedih kok pas bikin Heechul mati/)| **swag 25** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **misslah** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n review apa aja aku suka kok, jangan sungkan-sungkan OwO)| **juniaangel58** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **ranikim** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ini full romance ... tapi gagal huweeeee QwQ)| **cinderella** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **heraaa** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **oppainyaluhan** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n HH moment ... tapi kurang kayaknya hiks QwQ)| **1045** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **XD** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Potterhead** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Double Kim** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **aesthic** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **tnpa nma** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Ayu761** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **tnpa nma** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n pinginnya sih jadi mwehe QwQ)| **anonimmm** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **hunhan love** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **jsiaosjsjxj** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n maaf ngga ada anak-anaknya QwQ)| **Guest** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n maaf ngga cuma Hunhan huweee QwQ)| **LUDLUD** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ini udah termasuk cuplikan kehidupan enam pasang itu ... kan? /kabur/)| **Name uchicaa** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **klo12** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **sherli898** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n Aamiin. Semangat ya OwO!)| **Balqis** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n mwehe memang itu apinya yang api pas Harry, Draco, dkk di brankasnya Bellatrix. Waduh, kalau anak bawah umur masuknya ff-ff yang rate K dong harusnya OwO)| **MrsBerry** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ngga papa kok, makasih banget udah review OwO)| **Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **strawbaekh** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ngga papa yang penting mulai sekarang review terus ya mwehe)| **milkyhun** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n hope you have a nice time reading this somewhat messed up fic QwQ)| **avheril psychomonst49** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n maaf aku ngga paham huweee QwQ sebenernya bahasa Indonesia mulai sulit pas pelajaran sudut pandang mulai ada kata 'serba tahu' bla bla itu muncul dan aku jadi ngga suka QwQ)| **yg bru nmu** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Guest** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Erza** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **luhen** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Alohamora** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **gimme** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Cungil's** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **ludeer** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **YuseongHan88** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **BigSehun'sjunior** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **tyasearu25** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n aktif aja cari informasi tentang beasiswa ke Jepang, ada banyak dan bermacam-macam OwO!)| **Oh Luhan** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **hunhan** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Cindy Han** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **ronanieki28** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **WindaYusw** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **deerbee** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **HunHanCherry1220** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **hunna1220** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ini udah tapi ngga manis maaf huweeee QwQ)| **BabySeLu** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n kalau terlalu menikmati nanti jadi kemana-mana OwO /ngga ding, aku aja yang emang payah romance QwQ maafkan/)| **mustikadewigokil** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Fururufuyu98** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n huweee ini ngga manis, maaf huweee QwQ)| **jsr** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n wah, boleh itu idenya)| **Summer Mei** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ngga sampe anak cucu huwee maaf QwQ)| **Mizutao Itori** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n silakan baca yang selanjutnya~)| **Oh Sira** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n ngga papa kok OwO)| **seluland1220** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Oh Hanniee** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **geedreams** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **Yuhuu** (makasih review-reviewnya n(_ _)n silakan lanjutkan bacanya~)| **oohdeerlu** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n)| **dxkyng** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n _happy ending_ kok buat semuanya~! /Heechul juga seneng kok QwQ/)| **yxnghua** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n Heechul bahagia kok QwQ)| **kensopu** (makasih reviewnya n(_ _)n mau pake Sooman atau Young Min udah banyak mwehehe terus mau pake SHINee, ngga ada yang bentuknya garang. Mau pake sisa DBSK selain YunJae, kok kasian banget YunJae baik mereka engga ... terus Jay Park deh gara-gara pas dengerin lagunya MWEHEHEHE tapi aku suka Jay Park kokkkk! Ngga papa yang penting seterusnya _review_ ya OwO) | yang lewat PM dan _guest bot_

Hunhan is love, Hunhan is life


	22. NOTICE

Hei semua, sebelumnya maaf kalau mengganggu tapi mengingat kalian mungkin tertarik dengan ff Hunhan baruku (remake dari mitologi Yunani, genre fantasi, mungkin oneshot), jadi aku putuskan untuk promosi di sini.

Kalau kalian tertarik, silakan review, favorite, atau follow! (judulnya Psycho dan Eros, buka aja profilku nanti ada di sana, sudah aku bikin forewordnya)

Kalau kalian tidak tertarik, aku bener-bener minta maaf udah mengganggu n(_ _)n


End file.
